Ash's Universe
by THEPokemonMaster12
Summary: Ash Ketchum unexpectedly winds up in a world of magic and aliens. Fortunately, a group of heroes calling themselves The Crystal Gems have taken him in and a new adventure with unexpected twists, follows our young trainer through this new world. and he even discovers some things about himself. Rated T for language, violence and some adult innuendos
1. The Journey Begins

**That's right folks it's a new fanfic from your's truly! I promised a new SU fanfic here soon, and soon enough has it been. In the Pokemon, Steven Universe section, i haven't seen anything like this fic so i do believe that this is the first of its kind. It's just something i've been wanting to do for awhile. Feel free to give any feedback regarding this story. Updates will be frequent, but not as often as i like as i notoriously struggle through school and have a job. *I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

There was a chill from the fall air at Viridian City Airport. The sixteen year old pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, stood at the exit of the terminal facing the Kanto fall air, his head clouded in thought about his adventure in the Kalos region. How he made it further in the championship than he ever had, how much his friend Clemont had come out of his shell, and just the overall feeling of how they saved the world from both Team Flare and the Malamar clan. But what was going through his head the most was how his oldest friend, Serena, kissed him goodbye when she left for Hoenn. He had been kissed by a few girls in the past, but he never felt anything like how he did when she did.

"Pika-pi?" his best friend Pikachu asked him while resting on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry bud, i was just thinking about how far we'd come in the tournament"

Pikachu took a short look at him, as if to say "I know you're lying Ash" and returned to sleeping on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath in, and stepped outside into the Viridian sidewalk. It was a day's journey to his home in Pallet Town, and the sun was already starting to set, so he decided to spend the night at the Pokemon Center.

Once he checked in and got his meal pass, he almost instantly went to the cafeteria and chowed down on whatever was being offered. He then removed his belt and took his other Pokemon to the feeding room and fed them as well. His team was significantly different, as he had requested from Professor Oak prior to getting on the plane to swap most of his Kalos team, with the exception of Greninja and Pikachu for protection, he knew the more dangerous members of Team Rocket were still active in Viridian and wanted protection with his heaviest hitters.

The team Ash selected for his short trip were Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Glalie, Sceptile, and Staraptor.

He sat down on a bench watching his old friends eat. He looked down to the ground and for a while simply stared, thinking about everything that had transpired lately. Most specifically Serena.

"I am the stupidest man on the planet" he softly told himself. "How could I not have guessed she liked me. She was essentially throwing herself at me and i just ignored it. Now she's gone from my life probably forever."

"Pika-pi?"

He sighed at the sight of his pokemon all looking at him with worried looks. "Alright guys let's get back".

After he had washed up he laid his bag down next to him, and Pikachu, in some sort of way of comforting him, fell asleep on his chest. But Ash was getting no sleep this night.

"Why does this Serena thing bother me so much?", he continuously thought, true he was at the age where he had begun to slightly notice girls, but he never thought about "like liking" one of his friends. Especially not Serena, the girl he helped in the woods all those years ago,

Oh Acreus, he then thought, if Serena liked him, what did Misty think about him? Or May? Dawn? Iris?

The thoughts of how his female friends truly felt about him clouded his head so much that he didn't even notice the sparkles of white light covering his body at first. It was only until Pikachu snapped him out of his daze with a loud "Pika-pi!"

With that, he finally noticed there were white sparkles covering him, Pikachu, and his backpack and were growing in size until they began to completely cover them.

"Just when i thought this day couldn't get any crazier!" was all Ash could shout as the light overtook him and Pikachu. Little did the naive trainer know, was that things actually could get crazier. Alot crazier.


	2. Arrival

Here we are everyone, the official beginning of our tale of adventure, heart, love, and friendship. This tale takes us to where worlds collide in both the worst and best possibly way. Can our, depending on who you ask, favorite pokemon trainer finds any way to make his predicament work? *pokemon and steven universe are not owned by me*

The evening spring air had a fine chill to it as it caressed Steven Universe's face. It was the beginning of March which meant that it was sweater weather in the morning and evening, yet if you wore a jacket in the middle of the day you were going to die of heat stroke. He stood at the edge of the deck of his home with Pearl. She held a small electric box in her hands that she was still trying to get working.

"Oh for pete's sake, Steven could you please get me the screwdriver from the counter inside? I just can't get this device to work", the tall gem asked him.

Steven obliged her request and went inside. He turned toward the kitchen counter that held the screwdriver she requested. He also noticed Amethyst chowing down on what appeared to be several sandwiches combined into one ultimate sandwich. Garnet was also sitting at the bar stool counter, she handed Steven the screwdriver before he could even ask for it.

"Thanks Garnet, so what is that thing that Pearl's working on outside?"

"That Steven", Garnet replied, "is a gem tracer. We'll be using it to tack down any anomalies that might be corrupted gems in the area."

"Yea", Amethyst interrupted, "that way we can strike it first before it can hurt others".

"Neato" he said. And with that he went back outside and handed Pearl the screwdriver.

"Thank you Steven, now if I just adjust" before she could finish her sentence the device came to life and displayed a variety of blue and red colors everywhere "now all we have to do is wait for a corrupted gem to be nearby, and we OHAUGH!"do is wait she was interrupted by a loud impact noise down by the beach, as well as a near blinding flash of white light.

Garnet and Amethyst burst out of the front door

"What the heck was that!?" Amethyst shouted

"Calm down Amethyst, i'm sure that whatever it was has a natural ex-"

"Pearl I think someone on the beach was caught in that!" Steven interrupted Pearl

"What?" she was all she could say before turning to see Steven running down the beach to what appeared to be a human lying face down in the sand.

Everything was fuzzy and dark in Ash's field of vision. He could barely hear over the ringing in his ears. As he opened and closed his eyes he felt something extremely cold rush over him.

"Water?" he whispered as he felt his surroundings. The ground he was laying on was coarse and rough.

"Sand? Where-" another large wave washed over him causing him to hack and gag out the salt water that made it into his open mouth.

Once the wave had retreated back into the sea, he looked forward a little into the distance. Lying a few feet were Pikachu and his backpack. Looking further down, his suspicions were confirmed that he was lying on a beach. The only question was what beach was this, and how did he get there?

"Steven get back!" he heard a woman's voice from behind him. He also heard several pairs of footsteps in the sand. His back was turned toward the voices and he couldn't see who was coming to him.

He felt a pair of hands grab him and turn him onto his back. He stared up into the face of a pudgy faced boy who looked to be roughly younger than him.

"You ok?" the boy asked looking down at him.

Before he could answer, he saw that there were three women running toward them. The thinnest of them ran straight past them and he saw her pointing a weird, red and blue flashing box at pikachu, who was still on the ground.

"Hey what are you-" Ash shouted trying to get up and confront her, but his limbs were still asleep, and fell down face first into the sand.

"It's not a corrupted gem" he heard her say to the other women.

The boy once again helped him up, "we can't just leave him here"

"Stevens right", the tall red one said, "let's get him to the house"

"Garnet you can't be serious", the thin one that examined Pikachu interjected, "I mean we've never met him before"

"Pearl this human needs help"

"Yeah come on P" the shortest one added, "besides look how cool his yellow rat is" she told the one he could guess was Pearl

The red one who Ash figured was Garnet finally took matters into her own hands, she reached down and lifted Ash out of the sand with one arm and began marching him toward a beach house up towards a large hill on the edge of a cliff behind them.

"what the heck are those things around his belt?" the boy asked, walking behind Garnet, Ash could see he was now carrying his backpack.

"Beats me" said the shortest one who was also walking behind them carrying Pikachu. Pearl was walking all the way behind and appeared to still be upset about Garnet going against her request to simply leave him on the beach.

Garnet threw the screen door open and dropped him down onto a couch. The home was a studio style home with what appeared to just be a single bedroom, a kitchen and a sitting room that Ash was in. The short one put Pikachu on the chair next to the sofa and Steven got him a tall glass of water, which Ash downed in an instant.

"More" was all he could ask the boy, to which he obliged his request "thank you"

"My name's Steven"

"Ash"

"Nice to meet you. I like your pet"

"He's not my pet, he's my best friend."

"Uh ok then"

"How did you wind up on the beach?" Garnet asked

"I don't know, I was at the pokemon center and then-"

"Pokemen what?" Pearl interrupted

"You know, the pokemon center? The place where trainers rest both themselves and their pokemon?"

"Dude i'm still stuck on that "pokemon" line" the short one said, "you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"No, look at pikachu over there, he's a Pokemon. Pok-e-mon. You mean to tell me you guys don't have those here?"

Steven shrugged.

"Well Pikachu, I have a feeling we're not in Kanto anymore".

By this point Pikachu had jumped off the chair and into Ash's lap

"So who are you guys anyway?"

"We are the Crystal Gems!" They all shouted in union taking him by surprise.

"Garnet" the tall, red one said, confirming his assumption of that being her name

"Amethyst", the short one who brought Pikachu inside said

"Pearl", the tall one, who didn't seem to like him, joined in.

"And Steven!" Steven excitedly proclaimed

"We keep this city safe from the corrupted gem monsters that plague it" Garnet also added, at this point he was pretty sure she was the leader of the group.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, my name's Ash Ketchum, and this little guy here is my best friend Pikachu, he's one of my Pokemon.

"What exactly are, Pokemon?" Steven asked while petting Pikachu's head

"Well, where I'm from, Pokemon are basically animals with amazing abilities. And people like me, they catch, train, and take care of them. And there are mega tournaments you enter with them and you battle against other trainers."

"So, it's like dog fighting?" Amethyst retorted

"No it's not like that at all, battling strengthens your bond with your Pokemon. You become best friends, just like me and Pikachu."

"That's so cool!" Steven shouted.

"Yea I've got a bunch more with me, but they're all pretty big, I'll show you later if you want tho"

"Well that's nice and all" Pearl said finally joining the conversation, "but how did you wind up in that large flash of light and wind up here?"

"That I don't know"

"Garnet what do we do, if he really is from another world we can't just leave him". It was at this point he noticed that Pearl always seemed to come to Garnet. Confirming his thoughts about her being the leader of the group.

"You're right, we can't leave him on the streets"

"He can stay with us!", Steven shouted, "he can sleep on the couch for a few days until we can find him a home!"

Garnet turned from Steven back to Ash, "would that be ok?"

He was a little uneasy, it was almost like Garnet knew he he was going to accept. Besides they were right, he couldn't just sleep on the streets, "ok then".

"Yay sleepover!" Steven excitedly proclaimed

Ash chuckled at Steven's childlike happy-go-lucky attitude. "Yea, and I'll maybe show you the rest of my Pokemon in the morning"

The night went on with both parties telling each other about their adventures, about how Ash saved his world on multiple occasions, he left out the times he died for Steven's sake, and how the Gems had protected the Earth with their magic.

At around 10:30 was when Garnet told Steven to get ready for bed. He hurried into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth.

Garnet and Amethyst told Ash goodnight and retreated into a back room, while Pearl began gathering spare blankets from the wall closet for Ash.

"I really appreciate this", he told her. Garnet was pretty easy to talk to, and Amethyst and Steven both seemed pretty fun, however he still felt a little awkward around Pearl, she seemed more uptight than the others

"It's no problem Ash" she said "and I must apologize for trying to leave you on the beach earlier, I thought you were dangerous, and I take safety very seriously, especially for Steven".

"I understand"

She smiled at him as she finished laying down a blanket onto the couch and began to walk toward the room Garnet and Amethyst retreated to. Steven came out of the bathroom and embraced her in a big hug.

"Goodnight Pearl" he lovingly told her as she tenderly hugged him back. Ash only watched with a little bit of guilt, his mom would've hugged him like that, and thought of how worried his mom was for him sank in.

After Pearl turned off the lights and left the room Steven hopped into his bed above the couch. "You're gonna show me your other Pokemon in the morning right Ash?"

"Sure pal"

"Well goodnight Ash, night Pikachu"

"Good night Steven", he then turned to Pikachu snuggling up on his chest "goodnight Pikachu"

"Pika-pi" the Pokemon said sleepily

He laid his head down onto the pillow turning his head could hear the relaxing ocean breeze through the windows. "Definitely not going to have trouble sleeping tonight" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day, new world, new faces, new rules.


	3. Mirror Gem

That is correct ladies and gentlemen, yet another new chapter. THIS IS A REMINDER THAT AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER I MAY BE GOING INTO A BRIEF HIATUS BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY SEARCHING FOR A NEW JOB. If anything I'll only be gone for two weeks, I will however, be working on other chapters whenever i do have spare time and i'll try my best to post a double chapter in the future. I will be going into greater detail to try to match the Steven Universe timeline that i am interrupting with Ash's presence. I will try my best to recap important events from the series but a lot of filler will be removed. Also i am fully aware that Mirror Gem took place in May or June, and i'm doing it in March, and i don't care *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

It had been around a week since that fateful day. Ash and his pokemon were still getting used to their new surroundings, but luckily Steven had volunteered to be his "tour guide of Beach City". He had been introduced to some of the people Steven knew and was steadily becoming more involved in the Gem's activities, including joining them on their missions from time to time.

He had declined to go on today's mission however, which meant Pearl put him on babysitting Steven.

"Don't you think you baby him a little bit?" he told her "i mean the kid's 13. I was 10 when i left home for my adventure, heck all ten year olds do it where i'm from"

But Pearl was having none of Ash's interjections "we let you live here, you listen to us."

Before he could argue with Pearl some more she was already off the warp pad.

"Thank you" he sarcastically told the empty spot Pearl was standing. Looking out the window he could see the sun just starting to rise over the ocean. He was still pretty tired from the previous night's training with Greninja, Steven couldn't get enough of seeing Ashninja in action, and decided to sleep a little bit more while Steven made breakfast. Hopping up onto his makeshift couch bed, he pulled the blanket over his face, that way the smell of the pancakes he was making wouldn't keep him up, "kid's not bad of a cook but not nearly as good as Brock or Cilan" he thought as he closed his eyes.

He had just barely closed them when he felt a hot spot on his face, as if something was breathing on him. He peaked off the covers to see a roughly five foot tall pink lion staring down at him.

"SON OF A BIDOOF!" he screamed and fell onto his face on the floor "Lion stop doing that!"

The gentle giant grunted at him and walked outside.

"He's been waking me up like that all week" Ash complained picking himself from off the floor and walked over to the kitchen. He saw that Steven wasn't paying attention and was clearly thinking of something else as he had a large smile while eating his breakfast.

"You're quite into those pancakes man"

"Huh? Oh no it's not that Ash. I just got off the phone with Connie, you remember her right?

He nodded remembering how his new friend had introduced him to Connie the 1st day he was here. She was a bookish, quiet girl, but she was still pretty nice.

"Well i asked her if she wanted to hang out, and she said she couldn't because her mom was making her take a tennis class for spring break, and i asked "what's spring break?" and she explained that it's when school's out for a whole week, the because i never went to school she detailed everything at a school, and i asked Pearl to help school me from home when she returns!"

"Wait, you don't even know what school is?" granted Ash himself was in no position to critique the situation when he only attended school until he was 9. Then when he turned 10 he was given two options: pokemon journey or continue school, guess which he chose.

"Well yeah, the Gems taught me most of what i know, so did my dad. Besides that, i never went to school, but now i can!"

Sure enough, after the mission was over, Pearl helped Steven assemble a large pile of items that would be found in a school

"So how does our school work?" she asked the overly optimistic boy

His look went from excited to worried. "I don't know. This was all Connie told me. Oh why do I never ask follow up questions."

"Well so much for your school, sorry buddy"

"Who will teach me now?"

Pearl's face went from disappointed to excited "teach you!? Oh Steven why didn't you say so?" she quickly began making weird poses and grunts until the gem in her forehead started to glow. An object was quickly released from it and began to levitate. It was a hand mirror. "We found this gem powered mirror at the galaxy warp, it naturally records everything it sees and can repeat it back to you. It will teach you everything you need to know about gem culture. Alright mirror, show us the galaxy warp."

The mirror, now lying in Steven's hands did nothing. The trio leaned closer "show us the galaxy warp" Pearl asked again. "Oh come on i know you've been there!" she shouted inspecting the mirror. "Well it is in pretty rough shape, maybe it finally just broke on its own. Such a shame", she finally handed back the mirror to Steven, and he and Ash began examining it.

"It doesn't seem broken to me" Steven said admiring his reflection

The mirror itself was really just a standard hand mirror, with the exception of a large, blue teardrop shaped stone on the back of it. There was a large crack on it.

"So Pearl", Steven asked, "would you say school's out?"

She chuckled and replied "yes Steven, school is out"

"HOORAY!" he shouted as he, with the mirror still in his hands, ran outside

"Ash, would you please keep an eye on him?" Pearl asked

"Sure, come on Pikachu let's go"

The two boys marched down the boardwalk with Steven still holding the old mirror. Steven was still running and giggling while Ash kept up. Eventually his speed got the better of them, and had, literally, run into the Big Donut employees Sadie and Lars. Ash had met them earlier in the week when Steven brought him to the Big Donut.

"Watch where you're going ya little" was what Lars started to say before he saw Ash was there to and calmed down "oh, hey Ash what's up?

It was no secret Lars tried hard to impress people he thought were cool, and apparently Ash fell into Lars's category of cool. He didn't really like Lars though, especially how he talked to Steven. Although he did enjoy Sadie's company.

"Hey Lars, doing good" was all he could think to say

"You guys excited for spring break? Steven asked them

Sadie chuckled, "I think i'm excited as i can get about setting up extra tables for the rush, but I think Lars has big plans"

They all looked at Lars who was busy picking at something in his teeth, thinking nobody was looking. He quickly stopped and tried playing it cool by pressing his back toward the tables "you bet i do! All those hot babes away from home. Maybe i'll get a few numbers. Maybe i'll even call one. They've got hottie tourists in Arkansas don't they Ash?"

Ash's cheeks blushed with embarrassment when Lars asked him that, Steven had told them that he was a distant cousin from Little Rock, who had moved in.

"I guess so, i normally don't really focus on girls appearances"

"That's really noble Ash" Sadie said trying to add to the conversation, "and you know, maybe i'll make a new friend to Lars". Ash could just tell she was trying to make him jealous.

"That's a great idea" Steven said obliviously, "maybe me and Ash should to. Maybe if I keep looking using the mirror, we'll bump into our own Beach Summer Fun Buddy!" He began to walk backwards looking into the mirror, "see yah guys, come on Ash!"

He awkwardly followed Steven further down the boardwalk from a distance. The cracked blue stone in it sparkled in the Sun's rays. He turned to admire the many sights when he heard something in the distance coming closer. He saw it was a large truck with a man's head on it. A siren blaring "Mayor Dewey" repeatedly. He also saw that it was heading straight for Steven.

"Steven look out!" He shouted but he was too far for Steven to hear. He thought the worst was about to happen, yet then something unexpected happened. He heard Lars's voice shouting "what he where you're going you little", in the exact same tone and volume as he said a few minutes ago. This time, Steven noticed, but it was too late. The truck continued towards him.

"No!" He cried as the slow moving truck came to a halt before him.

The passenger stepped out with a megaphone "car wash kid and friend" he said "go play somewhere else"

"Why don't you drive your van somewhere else?" Ash shouted back to him

"I'm the mayor I do what I need to do" he angrily scolded him "now run along I'm late for a speech". He closed the door and drove off.

"You alright bud?" He asked Steven

"I think so, but what was all that about?" He asked looking at the mirror. The mirror suddenly began laughing in Steven's voice, Ash realized it must have been the mirror warning Steven in Lars's voice from earlier to.

"You work!" They both said excitedly. "Say something else!"

"You work!" The mirror repeated them and showing themselves, well themselves.

"What's it like being a mirror?" Steven asked it. To which the mirror repeated him once again. "This is so cool!"

"Let me use it?" Ash said, but before Steven could hand it to him, they overheard a familiar voice from the beach.

"Friends! We gather today to begin the Spring Break season of Beach City!" The mayor declared from the top of his truck on the beach, a small crowd was gathered. "Yes we are all ready to hear the sounds of the Spring season"

Steven had seen his chance and took it. He cupped his hand over his mouth and made a farting sound causing a roar of laughter. The mayor ignored it and continued.

"The feel of a cool spring wind"

This time the mirror repeated the fart noise Steven had made causing even more laughter.

The mayor continued his speech and each sentence ended with the mirror farting. The crowd was in hysterics. "Ok that's enough!" The mayor shouted as he wrapped up his speech and drove off. The crowd also began to leave but Ash and Steven stayed. The mirror must have really liked the fart noise because it continued to replay it. Each time it played it Steven laughed, to Ash he found it funny at first but found it irritating after the tenth or eleventh time.

"You got a lot out of that joke didn't you? You're pretty funny for a mirror"

The mirror repeated him

"I'm not a mirror"

The mirror began to repeat "you're pretty funny for a" but then suddenly changed to saying "Steven. And. Ash"

"Hey you know our names! Say something different!"

"Steven. Ash. Is. A new friend"

"Wow that thing learns fast" Ash said

They both chuckled at their new "friend" when suddenly Steven felt an overwhelming sensation in his bladder. "Ash can you hold the mirror, I've got to pee".

"Sure" he said as Steven gently handed him the mirror

"I'll be right back" and with that it was just Ash, pikachu and the mirror sitting in the beach

"So uh, mr mirror" he began to say

"No!" The mirror repeated in Steven's voice

"Ok sorry uh, ms mirror?" He asked it

The mirror then repeated Steven laughing

"Ok then. Ms Mirror it is. You know you are pretty funny for a mirror"

"You're pretty" was all the mirror repeated to him.

He at first thought it had repeated "you're pretty funny", started to laugh, but then he realized what it really said. Pikachu began laughing hysterically and rolling around in the sand. He looked ahead and saw Steven returning from the nearest port-a-potty.

"Here, it's a girl by the way" he awkwardly said to him, he also decided, for both him and the mirror's sake, not to tell him that he thought it just tried flirting with him.

"We've got to show you to the Gems!" Steven then recommended.

"No!" The mirror repeated to him

"Don't worry they'll love you. Trust me."

The duo made it back to the house to see all three of them conveniently in the sitting room. Pearl had put the school merchandise into a neat and organized tower.

"Oh hello boys" Pearl said

"Howdy" Garnet also said, she then made a finger gun and made a "bang" noise to them.

"Guys you wanna see something hilarious?" Amethyst asked as she placed one of Steven's teddy bears onto the pile, to which Pearl stabbed it with her spear.

"You don't understand. Asymmetrical means each side must be even!" She shook the remains of the stuffed bear off into a small pile of other destroyed items causing Ash to giggle.

"Mc Bear-Bear!" He said broken-heartedly, he then sook it off for his big news "good news. We fixed the mirror!"

"Excellent work you two!"

"Yea I mean you never told us it was like a person." Ash added

"What?"

"Show them Ms. Mirror". But the mirror was silent. It showed them nothing. "Hey what's wrong? Aren't you gonna share with us? Me and Ash are your friends. Come on say something. Please?"

"Come on Ms. Mirror", Ash joined in, don't you think I'm pretty still?" He asked it hoping for a reaction.

The mirror finally replayed its favorite noise, the fart, and then laughed some more.

"Just. For. You. Steven. And. Ash."

He turned from Steven and the mirror to see the Gems reactions. They were terrified.

"Garnet do something I'm scared" he heard Amethyst say as Garnet raised herself up and mealy down to Steven "No!" The mirror cried

"Steven, I think it'd be best if you gave the mirror to me".

"No!" The mirror continued to cry

"Can't you hear it screaming though? It wants to be with me and Ash!" Steven protested, bringing the mirror behind his back

"Garnet I don't think" he began to say

"Ash I understand your attachment to it, but it's just a mirror, it can't want anything."

Ash could see he had no chance of changing Garnet's mind. So all he could do was try his best to defend Steven and the mirror, which was still screaming.

"It wants to be with me!" Steven finally shouted and to Ash's shock smacked Garnet's hand away, along with her face in the process. Knocking her glasses off her face. The look Garnet gave them was the angriest look Ash had ever seen, and he had been face to face with an angry swarm of beedrill. Before he could apologize on Steven's behalf, he saw he was already out the door screaming "I'm sorry!" Ash and Pikachu followed him.

They ran across the sand terrified of what the gems were going to do to them once they caught them. Taking refuge behind a larger rock, they stopped to catch their breath.

"What is so scary about this stupid mirror!?" Ash shouted quietly trying not to give away their position.

The mirror had become clouded, it began playing odd images and absolutely random things. "Away from home. Get. Me. Out" was the only thing it actually said. It began to flash an image of itself, and the stone behind it.

"Steven i think it wants us to remove the stone". They flipped the mirror over. Ash felt an overwhelming sense of fear, adrenaline, and suspense. Yet he also felt by removing this stone, he was doing the right thing. They both placed their hands on the stone and began to pull. Ash could feel the stone becoming loose in his hands.

"Almost there!"

With one final pull. The stone flew out, completely destroying the mirror. It levitated a few feet before it began to glow. A flash of blue light appeared before them, and a female figure appeared before them. She was around Ash's height and appeared to be his age to. Her skin and hair was a dark, navy blue, but what really stood out to Ash was her eyes. They had no pupils.

"Ms. Mirror?" Ash stupidly asked

"Thank you" she whispered before she collapsed to the sand.

They rushed over to her and helped her up to her feet.

"You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven and Ash right?"

They both nodded

"I'm Lapis Lazuli. Are you really Crystal Gems?"

Before either could answer the Gems had found them. "Steven! Ash!" He heard Garnet shout at them.

"You" he then heard Lapis say from behind him, "you three knew I was in there all this time, and you did nothing. Did you even think about who I used to be!" To Ash's horror, he saw just how powerful his new friend really was. A giant hand had appeared made out of water. And smashed between the Gems and the others. Lapis then used her water powers to part the sea.

"Come with me guys" she said

"Where?"

"Home"

Ash didn't know what to do, if Lapis meant his home this could be his only way home. He felt an overwhelming urge to go with her. After he turned to Steven he decided not to.

With neither of her new friends deciding to come with her, she threw the giant water hand down "don't trust them", was all she said as she disappeared into the water. Leaving them all shocked.

"So that was another Gem?" Steven asked

"Yes yes it was" Pearl answered

"Steven you're grounded" Garnet said to him for hitting her.

A sudden thought filled Ash's head as they all looked out into the ocean

"She thought I was cute" he said out loud causing Amethyst and Pikachu to laugh


	4. Ocean Gem

I know that I said that I would be taking a very long break while i tried to find a new job. Well guess what? Found one. I will continue to be writing new chapters as time goes on. That's it i guess. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

Ash honestly had no idea where he was, all he could see was darkness. He stumbled forward trying to find his way back to Steven's home, that's when he saw it, a light a good distance away. He slowly approached the light and saw her standing in it. Lapis Lazuli. He began to pick up his pace, calling her name as he struggled to catch up to her. Once he had finally reached her, he saw she was still the same age and height she was when he first officially met her, but she was different now, her eyes had pupils, the gem on her back was perfectly fine, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She gently smiled at him as he stretched his arm out to her, before he could reach her, the light behind her had vanished. He watched in horror, as her figure grew into a ginormous abomination. She grew a second set of eyes and arms, and her legs became arms as well. The monster that was once his friend looked down at him, grinning evilly with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and roared at him.

Ash sat up quickly in a cold sweat breathing heavily. "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself as he began to look around the living room of Steven's studio home. He saw that Pikachu was snuggled up at the foot of the couch, still asleep. He caught a quick glimpse at the kitchen wall clock, which read 3:34 AM. he then looked out the window to the porch to admire the ocean at night. The moon was full, so looking around in the dark wasn't much of a problem as the light snuck into the room through the open blinds. That's when he saw it, a dark, feminine shaped body was looking through the window directly at him, and he knew exactly who it was.

As soon as he noticed her, Lapis turned and ran. Ash quickly got out of bed, practically throwing the screen door open and ran outside after her. But he was too late, as she had already vanished beneath the waves.

Returning to the house, he was surprised he hadn't woken Steven or Pikachu. He got back into bed as quietly as possible and rested his head.

Despite thinking he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, he must have because he was woken around 7 in the morning by Pearl angrily shouting at him

"And as for you!" she screamed causing him to fall off the couch in surprise, "you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, and yet you allowed him to get into a situation like this! And to think we were beginning to trust you around him!"

"And i apologize for that Pearl, but neither of us had any idea that the mirror YOU gave us had a water bender, with a pretty face and a bad temper living in it!"

"Did i just say "pretty face"?" he thought hoping nobody else heard him, he couldn't tell if Garnet had noticed as she made no facial expression, and Pearl was probably too mad to even care, besides, the attitude he gave her was probably what she was thinking of more

"That's it, Ash you have been nothing but a terrible influence on Steven since the day you arrived! And we will not allow you to live in this home with him any longer!"

"Pearl no!" Steven argued, "please, I was the one who defied Garnet and slapped her, Ash had nothing to do with it!"

"There's no changing our minds Steven" Garnet added "you've been acting up more since Ash moved in with us."

"Garnet!"

"No they're probably right bud" Ash finally added to the conversation, "and i respect the Gems too much to defy them. You want me gone i'm gone. Come on Pikachu let's go" he said as he picked up his backpack. He was pretty sad to have to leave Steven as he began to see him as the little brother he never had. He began to head for the door but a balding, pudgy, ma with a bad sunburn beat him to it. He recognized him as Steven's father Greg. He had met Greg a few times during the week, and thought he was a very kind man. He was slouched over and out of breath.

"Dad?" Steven asked

"Uh you guys all better come and see this" Greg said pointing toward the beach. The group all followed him outside to see, nothing. The ocean was completely gone and in its place was a huge desert. A large crowd of townspeople had gathered outside in confusion. And the mayor, who was trying his best to calm everyone down, was having a complete panic attack shouting things into a megaphone. "Alright everybody, listen up!" Mayor Dewey screamed with a panicked tone into the megaphone, "i know you're all upset, but we CAN'T FREAK OUT!" he finally noticed the Gem's presence on the beach "look it's those magical ladies and the kid with the superpowered animals!" still screaming into the horn. He ran across the beach and got down on his knees in front of Garnet. "I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"The ocean is gone. Obviously" she calmly told him

"THAT'S RIGHT NOW IT'S JUST A DESERT! NOBODY WANTS TO VACATION AT DESERT CITY! OH WE'RE GOING TO LOSE ALL OUR SPRING BREAK BUSINESS! AS MAYOR I DEMAND YOU EXPLAIN THIS IMMEDIAT-" was the last thing Dewey shouted before Garnet smacked the megaphone out of his hands

"It was Lapis Lazuli" she said before she turned around and walked back inside the house. The rest of the group followed her, with Connie now joining them.

"It. It couldn't be Lapis" Steven said, "there's got to be another explanation."

Although Ash didn't want to admit it either, he knew it to be true. "Bud, Lapis is really the only other explanation" to prove it to Steven, he walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water began flowing out as normal, but instead of going down the drain, it flew out of the sink and through the air, narrowly missing Greg as it danced out the still open door, far off into the newly formed desert.

"I thought we already told you, you are not welcome here anymore" Pearl snarked towards him

"Pearl there are bigger problems at hand" Amethyst defended Ash

"She's right" Garnet added, "we need to"

"Where are you going Steven?" Connie interrupted. They all turned to see Steven had already packed his cheeseburger shaped backpack and was almost out the door.

"I'm leaving to fix what Ash and I have done. We were the ones who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now the ocean's gone and i feel like it's all my fault. I'm gonna bring the ocean back, or get really thirsty trying"

He began to turn to leave when Greg placed his hand on his son's shoulder "hold up kiddo, i'm coming to"

Connie placed her hand on Steven's other shoulder "i wanna help to, plus i feel weird being at your house if you're not here"

Lion, as usual, appeared from nowhere and placed his paw on Steven's head and growled in agreeance, terrifying both Greg and Ash and once.

"Clearly we're coming to" Pearl said, speaking for all the Gems

"You're ungrounded by the way" Garnet added.

"Let me and Pikachu come to. I understand you want me gone, but Steven will need all the help he can get. Plus, Lapis is my friend to. I promise, once we get back i'll be gone. You'll never see me again.

"Please let Ash come Garnet" Steven pleaded one last time

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other "I can't say no to that face. Come on Ash you can join us"

"But you will not be traveling with Steven, understood?"

"Crystal clear. Besides, i've got my own ride"

"Whoo hooo!" Amethyst cheered "road trip!"

"Team Gem", as Steven called them, spent a few minutes preparing their modes of transportation. The Gems and Greg loaded up into his van, which apparently was also his home, while Steven and Connie would ride Lion. Ash and Pikachu on the other hand, would be riding in the sky on Charizard. Before they took to the sky, Amethyst marched over to him giggling.

"So Ash" she said with a smile, "when we get there, are you gonna beat Lapis with the power of love?"

"no Amethyst, me and Steven are probably gonna just try to talk it over with her, and hopefully she'll listen to reason"

"Whatevs, I know someone who likes you, I know someone who likes you" she teased

"Amethyst get over here!" they heard Pearl shout from the van.

"Are you ready Charizard?" he asked his old friend. The fire type grunted as if to say "yes". And like that, they were airborne. As the group began their journey, Ash looked down to see the mayor outside the temple on his knees crying, he could also see that he was desperately trying to refill the ocean with a garden hose. "This town elected that guy as its mayor" he told himself.

The journey took much longer than he anticipated. After going for nearly eleven hours there was no sign of the ocean or Lapis and the sun was beginning to set. "She's out here somewhere" he continued to think as he saw something in the distance. "I see something up ahead!" He shouted to the others on the ground, "I'm going ahead to get a better look! Charizard faster!"

The airborne Pokemon obeyed and picked up speed to the object he saw in the distance. Eventually Ash could see it was a giant column of water stretching as far as the eye could see. After landing he removed Charizard's pokeball.

"Charizard this is where you sit out". The fire type stubbornly growled at him. "I know you want to fight, but she controls water. And you and I both know if your tail flame goes out you're out for good. I don't want to see you hurt. Now please return to your pokeball" Charizard eventually accepted his trainer's request and retreated into the ball. The rest of the group, by that time arrived.

"Lapis Lazuli is here" Garnet said

"Go away!" A familiar voice boomed from the tower of water.

"She's sensed us"

"Lapis Lazuli!" Steven shouted with a determined look on his face, "it's us, Steven and Ash!"

The tower parted quickly and a copy of Lapis's face was made from the water "go away"

"But we're your beach summer fun buddies!"

"Leave!"

Ash then decided now was as good of time as any "I know you still care about us Lapis! Or was there another reason why you were watching us last night!?" he shouted at the face. Amethyst gave him a cheeky "i was right" look.

"You're part of THEM. Part of the Crystal Gems."

"No i'm not" he shouted "just let us help you"

"You don't understand. Just leave me alone" The voice said as it retreated into the water

"We're not leaving without our ocean!" Steven shouted as he began to bash his fist into the water tower. Suddenly an arm of water grabbed him and a perfect copy of him walked out of the tower.

"I said leave me alone" it spoke in Lapis's voice. It threw Steven back to the group as the copy was joined by water copies of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Ash.

"Greg, kids get behind us" Pearl commanded. Ash assumed she wasn't talking to him though and got into battle stance with the other gems and Lion. Greg hid behind a large rock and hid Steven and Connie behind him.

"But Pearl i can help" he shouted from behind his father

"Bud listen to Pearl" Ash stated before they could begin to fight, he turned to her "I'm sorry" was all he could say to her before the brawl began

Each of them began to take on their own copies, Pikachu got in front of Ash and began to spark from his cheeks. "Pikachu thunderbolt!" he shouted as a bolt of lightning extended from his cheeks. The bolt struck the Water Ash and glowed and disintegrated. But to Ash's surprise, the puddle reformed into his doppelganger and charged him directly. Before pikachu could throw another thunderbolt, a stream of water collided with him from a water pikachu. Ash threw punch after punch at his aquatic clone, but it dodged each one, before it parted and reformed its head around his fist, grabbing his arm and throwing him across the plain. Before Water Ash could finish him off, he heard a loud echo emitting from Steven. He had somehow generated a shield from his arm protecting Greg, who was laying on the ground under the crushed van, from Water Steven. The noise reached the other clones, causing them to disintegrate. The shield disappeared as Steven approached Ash and helped him up, he then lead him to the tower's base.

"Lapis, we're coming up to see you, so please don't drown us." he said as the duo leaped inside. A hand made of water grabbed them and pulled them up at an incredible speed. Once they broke the top, the water above them parted allowing them to breath. Ash could see they in the upper atmosphere, the air was extremely thin making it difficult to breathe, but Ash was more focused on Lapis. She looked nothing like she did in his dream, her eyes were still completely blank, and she looked menacing and angry.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded to know

"No what are you doing here? Why have you taken the ocean?" he asked her

"Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends" Steven joined in.

At that moment Lapis dropped them. Ash expected to fall through the water, but to his surprise, she had made the water stable to walk on. "Don't you get it? They don't care about other gems. All they care about is the earth. But i never believed in this place." She walked to the edge of the tower and sat down, the two boys joined her with Steven on her left side and Ash on her right. "I just want to go home" she sadly said looking down. "I'm just using the ocean to get home. I thought if I could just reach far enough, but it's hopeless, my gem is cracked, if it weren't i'd be able to get home"

"Believe it or not i understand Lapis" Ash said resting his hand on her shoulder "i'm not from this place either."

"Really?" Lapis asked him raising her head up to look him in the eye.

"Yea, we're both pretty similar, except you have the ability to go home. Me? I have no idea if i'll ever get home"

"I had no idea."

"Wait a second! Lapis we actually can help you!" Steven suddenly remembered "I have healing powers!"

"You do?" she asked him

"When were you planning on telling me?" Ash angrily asked

"Never asked Ash. Anyway, Lapis I can fix your gem!"

"Uh ok. What do you have to do?" she asked turning her gem to Steven

"Sorry, this might be a little weird" Ash saw that Steven had licked his hand and smacked her gem. Lapis cringed and shuddered causing him to chuckle "that's the cutest thing i've seen in awhile" he thought to himself, there he was again thinking things like that about her what was wrong with him? Her gem began to glow and after a few seconds, a pair of magnificent wings made of water sprouted from it. Once the glow was gone, the crack had vanished. She looked up into Ash's eyes and he could see now she looked exactly as he had in his dream, absolutely beautiful.

Lapis grabbed him and pulled him into a quick hug "i hope you find your way home to someday Ash" she let go of him and turned to Steven "thank you Steven"

"No prob bob" he joked to her, an astonished look still on his face

She looked down at him confused saying "it's Lapis" not understanding the joke, "well, goodbye" and like that, she gracefully leaped into space. The two boys waved goodbye as they watched her fly off into the cosmos of space until she was gone. He was sad to see his friend leave, but he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he would see Lapis Lazuli.

A sudden feeling overtook Ash as he turned to Steven, "hey if Lapis is gone how is this tower still standing?" as soon as he asked, the water tower began to shake, globs of water began to fall as the ocean began to return to earth. They both fell over the edge in a freefall, and Ash barely had enough time to grab Staraptor's pokeball and summon the magnificent bird. Once he gained control and got on him, he steered Staraptor to catch the falling Steven "grab my hand!" he shouted as he extended his arm to grab him, but Steven was too far away. "Damn" he said to himself as he jumped off Staraptor and flew down to his pal grabbing onto him and holding him tightly as Staraptor caught them.

They flew out of the tower and landed on the shrinking land space that their friends were standing on, Ash could see Greg's leg was broken. Before the water could rush them all, Steven generated a large pink bubble around everyone. Pearl and Ash helped Greg into the van as they all awkwardly began heading back home.

After the extended trip back ended with them driving back onto the beach, it was essentially a large party from the citizens. Ash took one look at Steven before he grabbed his backpack, Pikachu on his shoulder, and began to march the opposite way of the beach. "Ash wait!" he heard a female voice from behind him. Pearl was calling back to him and signaling for him to return to the beach.

"Steven told us about you risking your life to save him"

"And you guys already told me you don't want me living at the house anymore"

"He's right", they suddenly heard Greg say from the ruined van, "he can't live in the house anymore, especially since i'm gonna because of my bad leg. But i'm not going to throw you onto the streets, my family owns a barn on the outskirts of town. I will allow you to live there, there's a bathroom, running water, an actual couch bed, electricity, a TV, and plenty of space for your pokemon."

"Mr. Universe, I don't know how what to say"

"Call me Greg, and in case you're thinking of saying no, i'll sweeten the deal. I've been looking for extra help at the carwash, i can't pay you much, but considering i'm giving you a place to stay and a job, i'd think you'd be alright with less than minimum wage"

"In addition to that" Garnet included "we will allow you to be Steven's friend and continue to assist us on missions"

"Please stay Ash" Steven begged

Looking down at him he quoted his inner Garnet "i can't say no to that face. Greg, when can i start?"

Greg , with Garnet, Ash, and Steven guiding him, lead Ash to the farmhouse. It was around a ten minute walk from town and, as advertised, was rather roomy and open.

"Be at work bt 9." Greg instructed his new employee before being assisted home. Ash wished the group a goodnight before investigating his new home. After opening the couch bed on the upper level, he dug through a few boxes. He eventually found a few VHS tapes for an older canadian soap opera titled "Camp Pinning Hearts", and watched a few episodes before letting all his pokemon out to explore as well. After a few hours, he returned them to their pokeballs and retreated to bed. As he looked around his new, permanent surroundings, he thought to himself "this would be an artist's paradise" once again, he found himself questioning why he said something like this.


	5. Ash and Amethysts Day Off

This the part I say something to you guys and say *I DONT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

It had been two weeks since Ash had moved into the barn and began working for Greg. During Spring Break the wash was swamped with business, but the next week, the steady stream of customers left, leaving Ash and Greg to do split shifts. Ash had just gotten home from his morning shift to realize he was starving, since he didn't have any money to buy food yet, he had been mooching off Steven's home. As he slowly got out of his makeshift bed he quickly looked into his backpack to see a small tin box. "Oh sweet Arceus thank you Brock!" he shouted as he tore off the box's lid and looked at the chocolatey contents inside. Brock had sent them to him in a care package a few days before he arrived in the Gem's world, and after the whole Lapis fiasco, he really needed Brock's cooking. Before he started eating, he had a thought, "I should probably share these with Steven, a way to say "sorry i've been eating your food".

As he opened the door, he saw Steven standing around with bloodshot eyes holding a water gun. Pearl was on the floor soaking wet, and Garnet was feeding Amethyst a tray of cookies. "Is now a bad time?" he asked.

"No Ash it isn't" Pearl answered standing up trying to dry herself off, "Steven is just paranoid because he says he saw something using the gem warp pad the other day. And is now concerned that it is going to attack the house using the one in the living room"

"I thought only other gems could use the warp pads though?" in the past weeks he had been in this world, he had been introduced to many different concepts of Gem life, the fact they lived essentially forever unless killed, they didn't have to eat or sleep unless they chose to, fusion when he met Opal earlier in the week, when Pearl went crazy and tried to go to space he learned that all Gems, not just Lapis, came from space, how Steven's mother Rose Quartz lead a rebellion against Homeworld, and of course the warp pads only worked on gems.

"That's exactly what we told him, and the corrupted gems can't use them either."

"Ash you have to believe me, there was something using the warp stream!"

"I want to believe you bud, but Pearl said it herself, the only thing that can use these things are you guys. Anyway," he awkwardly said trying to change the situation, "I brought candy!"

"That's very kind of you Ash, but i think it'd be best if Steven took a break from sugar" Pearl said

Still licking her lips from the entire tray of cookies she ate, Amethyst immediately took advantage of the situation "if they're up for grabs i'll take em"

"Not in front of Steven, that'd be to cruel" Ash said, "let's go somewhere else and eat em"

"Oooo a date with Ash", she teased causing him to blush, "Garnet you better call Lapis and warn her i'm stealing her man" this caused Ash to blush even more.

"We'll save you some Steven" he quickly said as he pushed Amethyst out the door.

Once they had reached the barn, he offered Amethyst the first piece which she gladly accepted. Popping it into her mouth, stars instantly appeared in her eyes as she lunged to the box barely giving Ash enough time to keep it out of her reach, which really wasn't that much effort as he was much taller than her.

"Gimmie! Gimmie! gimmie!" she shouted "that was the best thing i've ever eaten!". Ash threw her a handful of the candies to her which she turned her back to him while devouring them, similar to how a dog eats something so nobody takes at away. He knew Brock's cooking could have this effect on people but he wasn't expecting anything like this. They kept five or six candies in the tin for Steven while they finished off the rest of them. After, he decided to take out Glalie, per Amethyst's request, and practice using ice beam.

"Freeze that one!" she excitedly commanded the ice type while pointing at a tree. Glalie obliged giggling with delight as she continued to point at different trees and bushes. Ash had earlier begun to notice each of his pokemon had taken favorites to each of the gems, Glalie and Pikachu preferred Amethyst because of her fun personality, Greninja and Staraptor liked Pearl because of her determination and readiness for battle, and Sceptile and Charizard liked Garnet out of respect. He truly was enjoying his time with Amethyst, as she was much more relatable than Garnet or Pearl, but his happy feelings were interrupted by thinking about how desperate Steven had looked back at the house.

"Do you really think Steven was right about the warp pad? I mean, he was right about Lapis and the mirror"

Amethyst sighed "honestly, I don't know. But if Garnet and Pearl are so sure, then Amethyst is naturally wrong. You ever feel like that before Ash?"

Glalie and Pikachu turned to her and crowded her trying their best to comfort her. Ash could only look to the sky thinking of anything to say.

"Yea i guess so, but you know if you kind of believe him, then you should still defend him. I mean did you see how he looked? He really needs someone on his side".

"I guess so. NOW LET'S FREEZE SOME MORE TREES!" she shouted pointing at a tree she'd been eying

"Alright, GLALIE ICE BEAM!"

After freezing nearly every tree surrounding the barn, Amethyst decided to go home. Leaving Ash with absolutely nothing to do but watch the many VHS tapes in the old box, such lovely items to watch were the entire series of the canadian soap opera Camp Pinning Hearts, the entire 1988 summer olympics, including commercials, and a few tapes with no labels he was scared to watch. He settled with the olympics and was just about to finish the men's 400 meter freestyle when he saw something fly past the window at an incredible speed. He followed it with his eyes thinking it was just a shooting star. That was, until he saw it crash into Steven's house.

"Arceus damn it" he said as he ran to the beach to make sure his little buddy was ok. Throwing open the screen door he saw Steven hysterically screaming at the object like a madman, Ash could tell it had been a long time since he had last slept.

The object that crashed through the roof had a lime green, texture and was globelike. At least it was until it sprouted what he could describe as fingers. The globe began to splurt a creamy goop all over the floor when Steven got too close. The object tackled itself into Steven "I was right! I was right!" he screamed as it landed into the warp pad, taking him with it.

"Steven!" Ash screamed trying to follow him, but it was useless as humans couldn't use the warp pad. The rest of the Gems however, heard the commotion and rushed to the living room.

"Who used the warp pad? Amethyst asked concerned

"Something just crashed into the roof, it tackled Steven into the warp pad and left, he kept screaming "I was right!" over and over!" before he could ask to help, Garnet was already on the pad and teleported away.

"Ash, stay here" Pearl instructed him as she and Amethyst followed leaving him and Pikachu to the empty home. They waited for nearly thirty minutes before the massive flash of light indicated the Gems return. Seeing his little buddy was ok, he rushed over and threw him into a big hug

"Steven what the heck happened?"

"Peridot happened" Garnet answered

"Who?"

"Peridot is apparently some sort of spy Homeworld is using to monitor the warp pads on Earth." Pearl explained "luckily Garnet destroyed the pad before she noticed us. As for whatever she has plans for the pads, we're going to have to wait and see.

"So this Peridot lives on the planet you guys came from? The one Lapis was trying to get to? The one that Steven's mom started a revolution against?

"Yes"

"Well that's awfully disturbing. I better go, Greg needs me for the morning shift" with that, Ash had left.

A full week passed without any updates in between the week, he had just returned to the house for some food just in time to see the Gems return looking rather traumatized. "dare i ask?"

"Peridot knows we're here" Garnet sadly answered "as she escaped she promised she would return. With support"

"I knew i'd be afraid to ask"


	6. The Return

Here it is everyone, the chapter i've been very excited for. In fact, when I first started writing this I actually started at this chapter so this is the one I got a lot of planning to. You'll get a little bit of everything this story is about in this chapter, so I do apologize for the length. *STEVEN UNIVERSE, POKEMON AND ALL THEIR CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME.

The car wash was closed all day because of a dead racoon in the main water tank causing a bacterial infection of the water, so Mayor Dewey ordered it closed while a cleaning crew cleansed the entire wash. Steven was hanging out with Connie, and the Gems were too busy worrying about Peridot, so Ash originally was planning on just having a quiet day to himself at the barn, maybe even train with Sceptile a little, but Greg had other ideas, as he invited Ash to lunch at Fishstew Pizza of course he accepted.

They walked down the boardwalk, Ash noticed Greg still had a limp from when Lapis broke his leg. "How's the leg holding up?"

"Barely notice it," he said as they entered the restaurant. Greg selected a booth while Ash placed their order to the teenage girl running the counter.

"Universe!" he heard a loud voice with a thick nigerian accent shout from behind the counter as a tall, dark skinned man with a ridiculous haircut exited the kitchen and approached the table Greg was sitting

"Hey Kofi"

The man Ash assumed was Kofi slapped him on the back laughing obnoxiously. "Where is your boy? I've been looking to personally thank him for returning the ocean to us! This Spring Break was great for business and i wouldn't have gotten it without him"

Ash examined the "great business" Steven brought in by looking around the dining room to see that Greg, that creepy man with an eyepatch Ash had seen walking around town and himself were the only customers

"Quite the lunch rush" he whispered to the girl running the counter causing her to chuckle, before Ash could finish ordering, Kofi suddenly appeared behind him

"Kiki!" he shouted at the girl "this boy and Greg's lunch is on the house! As my thanks for helping our city!"

Of course Kofi's definition of an on the house appreciation meal was water with unlimited refills, a few slightly stale breadsticks, and a cheese pizza with no toppings, but Ash couldn't complain.

"So how's Pearl's improvements on the van treating you? I mean when Lapis trashed it I had my doubts it was ever gonna run again."

"Aw she runs like a dream" he boasted taking a bite of pizza "if i'd known Pearl would've built her so good i would've asked your space girlfriend to trash it earlier"

As soon as he said "girlfriend" he could feel himself blush. Desperately trying to change the subject he pointed out something that had been bothering him "i think it's kind of weird, Pearl fixing your van for you like that, i mean she doesn't seem to like you that much." hiding his blush with a napkin, pretending to wipe pizza grease from his face

Greg took a sip of his water and his grin from causing Ash to blush disappeared. "She's just still holding onto bad feelings for me about Steven's mom"

Being as ignorant as ever, Ash asked him the stupidest thing he could've possibly asked "was she, upset you chose Rose over her?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Greg exclaimed loudly causing the creepy guy and Kiki to look over to their booth. Bringing his voice to inside level he corrected Ash "no, she's mad because ROSE chose me over her"

This new information caused Ash to nearly choke on his water "wait, Pearl is?"

"Yea. how did you not know that?"

"And she was?"

"Yes she was in love with Rose. And i remember throughout our entire relationship, she held angst against me for it. But the connection between me and Rose was true. I remember when i first met her, I knew it was meant to be. I just couldn't her out of my head, the mere thought of her name caused me to blush, heck she even made it into my dreams."

The connections to what Ash was going through about Lapis were uncanny. And Ash knew Greg was looking at him trying to see his reaction.

"Steven and Amethyst told me" Greg suddenly said

"Told you what?" he asked playing dumb

"About how you act whenever Lapis comes up in a conversation, plus she did call you cute"

"Greg I"

He chuckled, "don't worry about it Ash, I'm just pulling your leg. But if that makes you uncomfortable i'll stop. So tell me more about those pokemon gyms you were telling me about yesterday"

They sat at the booth for nearly four hours talking, sharing experiences and just making each other laugh. Ash actually wound up enjoying the few times he spent with Greg. He never really had a father figure to look up to, Professor Oak was a mentor and Brock was his best human friend, but he never had an actual father figure in his life before he started working for Greg. the sun was starting to set and Kofi told them it was closing time, they thanked him for the food and reunited with Steven outside. Walking down the beach, Steven started describing Peridot to them.

"Her head is seriously a triangle?" Ash asked through laughter

"I know right?" Steven said as the two boys began laughing again at the description of the menacing Peridot. Their joy was interrupted however, by a loud, echo that seemingly came out of nowhere. They all covered their ears to block out the noise as windows began to shatter and weak wooden objects splintered under the pressure of the noise. "Is that a giant hand?" Steven asked pointing to the sky.

Ash and Greg looked up to see a enormous green hand pointing down at their location inching closer and closer. Ash was half expecting to hear "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" At the sight of the ridiculous craft up above. But then he remembered Team Rocket wasn't here, and Peridot and whatever alien gem soldiers onboard meant business.

They ran down the beach to see the Gems stacking some sort of canon onto the beach.

"It's Peridot" Pearl said with a worried tone

"Lapis said she was coming back to earth with reinforcements" Garnet added

"Wait what!? When did you guys talk to Lapis?!" Ash demanded

"Oh that's right, I think you were working. Like two days ago, during the meteor shower, we picked up a transmission from her warning us about Peridot." Amethyst explained

"We decided not to tell you so you wouldn't get your hopes up that she'd be back" Garnet finished.

"That thing looks dangerous, the townspeople are probably gonna panic" Greg changed the subject

"You're right Dad." Steven concurred taking out his phone "time to call in a political favor" he tried his best to sound serious as he pushed his finger on his contact list "Mayor Dewey, it's me Steven Universe!" There was a brief pause before he said "listen, the hand in the sky is very dangerous and the Gems will need the city evacuated to stop it. Thank you" he said hanging up.

"When did you get the mayor's phone number?" Ash asked him

"He gave it to me after I helped with the blackout" once again, Ash felt he had missed out on everything while at that barn. "When was there a blackout?"

The Mayor stayed true to his word, as his over-the-top truck went flying down the streets, his intercom system had been changed to repeat "evac Dewey" over and over, Ash also began running back to the barn to prepare.

He threw open the barn door, Pikachu greeted him but immediately sensed there was something horribly wrong. Taking his pokemon with him, he rushed back to the beach the gems were sitting, but Greg and Steven were gone. "Where's Steven?

"We sent him off with Greg, Peridot and the rest of Homeworld are far too dangerous for Steven" Pearl explained.

"Oh, well why didn't you send me off too?"

"Because," Garnet replied "we've seen you're fully capable of defending yourself Ash, and if this is our last fight, then we're honored to have you as a Crystal Gem Ash Ketchum"

Ash couldn't believe it he felt honored. "Garnet i don't know what to"

"Here it comes!" Amethyst shouted it to them as the hand entered the lowest level of the atmosphere.

Pearl and Amethyst began to dance, Ash was confused at first but then recognized it as Opal's fusion dance as a light encircled the two and the giant woman stood in their place. She combined Pearl's spear and Amethyst's whip into a large bow and arrow. Pulling the light string, she fired an enormous arrow at the hand. Ash coughed at the small sandstorm created from the explosion. As the dust settled, they all looked at the ship to see. Nothing happened.

The ship began to land as the Gems drew their weapons. "At least Steven is safe" Garnet said

"Hey guys!" they heard the familiar voice of Steven Universe come from behind them. Opal defused from the shock

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Pearl commanded

"It's too lt!" Garnet shouted as the ship finally landed "just stay behind us"

The Hand Warship landed on the surf of the beach. A globelike object exited the wrist and rolled down the fingers until it reached the end of the index finger, which dropped it to the ground and it unrolled to reveal three figures standing on it. The first Ash instantly recognized, as Lapis Lazuli, she had an intense look of worry in her eyes, especially after noticing Ash. The next one Ash noticed, was more robotic with a serious look on her face, but what stood out about her was her triangle shaped hair, "that must be the famous Peridot i've heard so much about" he whispered to himself. The third and final figure stood in between Peridot and Lapis. She was a large, brute that gave a Machamp a run for it's money.

"That's them alright" Peridot said in a nasally yet serious voice "they're the ones who keep ruining my machines"

The monstrous gem looked down at them in disgust "this is it?" she asked

"Jasper!" she cried "they keep interfering with my work!"

Jasper grunted at Peridot's complaining before turning her attention back to the five heroes standing on the beach "looks like another waste of my time. Hey!" she commanded Lapis, dragging her by the arm as she wrenched in pain "this is there base?"

Lapis took a single look at Ash before she sadly looked to the ground "yes"

"And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? What a shame, i was looking forward to beating her into the ground. But this is all that is left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl?" she said referring to Pearl, "a puny, overcooked runt?" referring to Amethyst, "and this shameless display?" calling out Garnet. She then noticed Ash and Steven for the first time "what are those?"

"The short one calls itself "The Steven" but i've never seen the one in the blue jacket before" Peridot explained to her

"Those two are just humans!" Lapis intervened trying her best to protect her friends, "they're no threat at all! They're not one of them!"

"I know what humans are" Jasper berated her, "and you don't need me for this, just blast them with the ship" she commanded as she began to return to the ship. A horrified look formed on Lapis's face as Peridot opened the weapon controls from her levitating fingers that had turned into a monitor.

"Firing" she said as the hand made a finger gun shape and began glowing from the tip of its index finger

Realizing there was no hope, Ash turned to Pikachu "you ready buddy?" he asked his best friend "pika pi" he sadly said

"Steven get out of here!" he heard Garnet in her desperate try to get him to safety.

"No! I'm a Crystal Gem to!" he shouted as he ran directly in front of the Gems with the laser firing at him the exact moment. Ash braced himself for the end as the blast struck Steven, but then, it was reflected off him. Ash saw that he had summoned the biggest shield he had ever summoned, and it had just saved his and the other Crystal Gem's lives.

Jasper stared shocked at the situation "that shield. That symbol! You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!"

"Now do you believe i needed protection?" Peridot nagged

"Rose! Why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?"

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Lapis intervened

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!"

Jasper answered this by striking her across the face with her palm. Ash balled his fist seeing Lapis being hurt by this brute but at the moment there was nothing he could do. "Forget the mission! Yellow Diamond needs to see this: thing" Jasper commanded while Lapis slowly got back up.

Before Ash or the others could react, Garnet threw herself at Jasper. She knocked her away with headbutt, then took out what appeared to be a taser. What had Ash worried were Lapis and Peridot's first instincts to back away from it, and lunged at Garnet, striking her in the chest with the device. Garnet's entire body glowed, as to everyone's horror, she began to fall apart. Her glasses fell off her face allowing Ash to look her in the eye before she completely disintegrated.

"I was there you know" Jasper monologued to Steven "i was there during first war for this garbage planet, i fought your armies, i respected your tactics, but this" she lifted Steven by the collar of his shirt "this is sick! Look around you Rose, your base taken, your armies decimated, YOU HAVE FAILED!" and with that, Jasper smashed her head into Steven's making an audible cracking noise. Steven slumped down unconscious as Jasper dropped him.

Peridot began firing green lasers from her robotic arms at Pearl and Amethyst, leaving Ash alone to face Jasper. After seeing just how insane Jasper was, Ash felt he had no choice as he pulled out all five of his remaining pokeballs and summoned them all at once.

"STARAPTOR, BRAVE BIRD! CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER! SCEPTILE, LEAF BLADE! PIKACHU, IRON TAIL! GLALIE, ICE BEAM! GRENINJA, WATER SHURIKEN!" he commanded his friends to use all at once.

Jasper grabbed Staraptor by the throat and began to squeeze. Before she could finish the bird off, Sceptile began slashing at the gem, using her free hand, she grabbed Sceptile as well using both pokemon as a shield against the flamethower and ice beam. She then threw them at Charizard, who dodged it, and Glalie, who was struck. Charizard then tried a bite attack with Pikachu's iron tail, Jasper grabbed Charizard by his face, nearly breaking the pokemon's jaw, and threw him as well. Pikachu swung his tail while Jasper's back was turned, she was taken off guard by his small stature and actually knelt down in pain.

"Alright Greninja, finish this!" with that, Greninja glowed a blue light until he assumed his Ashninja form and summoned a large star of water throwing it at the downed Jasper. But as it reached her, to his shock, it stopped and began to turn around back at him. He saw Lapis's arm reached out, a look of guilt was on her face and he heard her say "i'm sorry Ash" before the blast struck Greninja, Pikachu and himself. He felt an immense pain in his stomach, he couldn't tell if it was from Lapis's betrayal or from the actual blow, but he knew he was in bad condition. As he fell into unconsciousness, he witnessed Lapis being thanked by Jasper with another blow to the face. She lifted her up and carried her to the ship as Ash felt his eyes close and he lost all consciousness. A slew of emotions running through him that he couldn't identify.


	7. Jailbreak

I hate my school so much. I was planning on getting this chapter done sooner, but school and all its stupid shit happened and caused some delays. But enough about my crap, let's get back to the story shall we? *I DON'T OWN SU OR POKEMON*

Ash found himself in the darkness yet again. He had been having is same nightmare for the past week or so with the same result, he would run to Lapis at the end of the darkness, but just as he reached her, she would transform into a six armed abomination, roar at him, and he'd wake up. But this time, Lapis was standing directly in front of him already. As she once again glowed and transformed into the monster, it roared at him as usual. Except this time, he didn't take up after that, it swung a blow directly at his stomach, the same spot Lapis had hit him, and then he woke up.

He began looking around the room he was in, it was dark and the only light source was a large yellow colored field covered the only exit. He felt a great pain in his lower torso causing him to place his arms on it. It was then he felt around his waist, to feel his pokeballs were all gone.

Panic set in, as he frantically looked around the cell for them, he finally saw his belt lying in a corner of the room, six red and white balls were all connected to it. "They didn't" he said as he grabbed the one with a small lightning bolt on it. Opening it released Pikachu, he was shaking and frantically looking around, his claustrophobia having got the better of him. Ash finally understood what emotion he was trying to process earlier when Jasper defeated him, hatred. He absolutely hated Jasper for what she did to his friends, manipulating Lapis and abusing her, killing Garnet right in front of him, making his best friend's worst fear come true, beating him and his friends into the ground, and what Ash found most important, was how she treated Lapis. Just the mere thought of the giant orange gem, was enough to cause him to kick the field in rage. He expected at the very least a shock, but to his surprise, his foot went straight through it with no pain whatsoever. "Huh?" he said as he pressed his hand against the barrier and fell straight through.

"Must be busted" he thought as he put his belt back on and began running through the hall. As he ran, he could've sworn that he heard a woman singing. He turned his head to see that there was a number of cells all along the walls, being distracted by the sights of the prison cells, he ran into something causing him to fall onto the floor.

"ASH!" he heard a familiar voice shout above him, he looked up to see it was Steven and another red gem the same height as him. He could see he had a black eye and a few cuts on his face.

"STEVEN!" he shouted as he pulled him into a large hug "are you ok?"

"I'll be fine"

"Are we done here?!" the red gem shouted "we need to find the others and get out of here!" she exclaimed as she lead the two boys through the corridor

"Steven who is this?"

"Ruby" she said

"I'm"

"I know who you are" she interrupted him with an annoyed tone

She lead them further down the maze of hallways, Ash again heard the singing. They reached the end of the hall and saw that the cell's walls were on. Ash could see its occupant as Lapis Lazuli. She was huddled in the corner with her face to her knees looking down in shame.

"Oh, it's just you" Ruby said after realizing this was Lapis in the cell and not whoever she was looking for.

"Lapis!" both the boys said approaching the cell's walls

"STOP!" she shouted to them through the cell wall.

"It's ok we can" Ash started to explain

"No! I don't want your help! I've already caused too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld they're going to decide what to do with us."

Ruby growled in anger "we don't have time for this!" as she turned and ran down the hall

"Wait!" Steven said

"Steven, Ash, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us"

"But they're. Mean" Steven answered her, "They hurt my friends, they hurt my face"

"They hurt you" Ash added

"That's why we can't fight them." she said in defeat

"That's exactly why we have to fight them!" Steven answered. But their pleas fell on deaf ears, as Lapis turned back to her original position "i'll come back for you" Steven said as he turned

"No, we'll come to you" Ash said "go find the others Steven"

Steven obeyed his friend's wish and followed Ruby.

Ash knelt down on his knees to be at the sitting Lapis's height. He simply watched her as he waited for a response

"Why are you still here Ash?" Lapis finally asked him

"Because i care about you Lapis" he said "please don't freak out" as he slowly climbed into the cell with her

"Stop what are you doing!?" she demanded as he crouched over to the other side and squatted down to face her, Pikachu joining him.

"i just want you to be able to look me in the eye when you explain to me why you chose Jasper over us, over me."

Lapis thought whether or not to answer him before she said, looking him straight in the eye "I didn't get a choice to help them. Peridot took me the second i was revealed to have information about the Earth. My loyalty was questioned, and the Diamonds, if the Diamonds thought you were not loyal to them you are shattered. So i had no choice but to help Jasper, and unfortunately it required hurting you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that"

"I do forgive you Lapis" he took a deep breath "and when we all escape, and send Peridot and Jasper back to space crying for their "precious Diamonds", I want you to consider staying on Earth with us"

"What?"

"Lapis you've seen how they treat you, how they treat others. You're different than Jasper or Peridot. You're a good person who got mixed up with bad people. You said it yourself, you were given no choice to return, on Earth, with us, you'll be given a choice. You'll be free to follow your own path. One that nobody can make you change. You'll have a place with us, with me"

Lapis gave him no response, except for a single tear in her eye that dripped down her cheek. He began to move his hand up to gently caress her cheek, but before he could, he could tell that was what she didn't want and decided against it.

The tender moment was interrupted by a loud explosion from down the hall, Ash could've sworn he heard singing again. They'll need our help. Are you with me?"

She looked down to the floor in shame

"I'll give you time to think about it" he then awkwardly hugged Lapis goodbye, and although she didn't answer him, she hugged him back. Not knowing that would be a very long time before he would share a happy moment with her again.

Ash ran through the corridor to the large room he somehow knew was the control room. Ready to take on Jasper and Peridot head on, he barged in, Charizard's pokeball in his hand. Only he saw that he had missed the entire party as Steven had already freed Pearl and Amethyst, as she was sitting on a tied up Peridot.

"Don't touch that!" she shouted to Pearl "you Clods don't know what you're doing!"

"Yo Ash!" Amethyst exclaimed "you missed the party. Also dude, really? That Lapis speech had me totally cringing"

"How did you guys see that?"

"There's a monitor showing her cell on the screen" Steven explained showing the monitor, we saw the whole thing"

Ash's feelings of embarrassment quickly left him as another explosion from the lower decks shook the entire ship. "Where's Ruby?"

"Dealing with Jasper" exclaimed Pearl as the ship temporarily lost its power and shook again with another explosion.

"I hope that means Ruby's winning!"

"I've gotten the ship to its proper trajectory, but there isn't enough power to keep us from crashing!"

"Lapis!" Ash realized as he turned back the way he came, desperately trying to save her from the doors ship. He finally reached the hallway with Lapis's cell. He could see her still in her position of defeat, sadly looking to the ground against the wall. "Lapis!" he shouted in vain as she clearly couldn't hear him. As he began to get closer to her, an arm grabbed him and threw him over their shoulder. It was Garnet. "No we have to help her! I have to help her! Let me go! Lapis!" But it was all for nothing, as Garnet threw him into an escape pod. Steven and the others joined him, as the ship began to crumble. Peridot had taken the time to sneak away to an escape pod of her own landing somewhere on Earth near Beach City.

"WHAT ABOUT LAPIS!" Ash screamed angrily

"There's no time!" Garnet shouted as the escape pod activated and dropped them into the Earth. The ship followed slowly as it smashed into the coast of the beach, narrowly avoiding the Temple. They exited the cramped pod to see the devastation across the beach. Pieces of the ship littered the once clean sand.

"Ruby didn't make it out either" Ash said sadly

"You and I need to have a major talk when we're done here" Garnet told him.

The moment was interrupted as a large pile of rubble began to move, Ash thought it was Lapis and began to run toward it, but Garnet held him back. And he was grateful, as once the rubble was moved, it was a cut and bruised Jasper under it. Ash was amazed the small Ruby was capable of doing something neither Garnet or all 6 of his Pokemon couldn't do.

"You!" Jasper angrily said finally noticing them "you only beat me because you're a fusion! But if I had somebody to fuse with I would" she lost her train of thought as a smaller pile of wreckage moved next to her. Lapis stood up and looked around in fear. She sprouted her water wings as she desperately tried to fly away, but Jasper was too quick, and grabbed her by the legs dragging her back to her and then moved her arm to be grabbing hers. "Oh no you don't brat. Aw, leaving so soon?"

"LET GO OF HER!" Ash screamed in a furry even he didn't know he could achieve

"Lapis" Jasper said ignoring him, "fuse with me!"

"What?"

"Think about it. They kept you on this dump for thousands of years, now they're planning on keeping you here. This is your chance for revenge!" She explained as she reached her arm out.

"Don't do it Lapis!" Ash screamed. She looked back at them, specifically looking Ash in the eye. To his horror, she turned to Jasper and took her hand. "NO!" He screamed as the two began their fusion dance. It ended with Jasper dipping her into her arms as she turned to the Gems with an evil smile on her face. A turquoise light blanketed them as they grew in size. Once the light vanished, standing in their place was what could only be described as an abomination. She had four eyes, razor sharp teeth, six legs, and stood nearly a skyscraper's height. Ash realized it was the monster from his nightmare.

The monster began laughing a deranged laugh as it summoned a water vortex from the sea. Ash prepared for the end this time with the Gems all embracing each other in a group circle. Suddenly the monster's twister scattered and a series of chains made of water latched onto her they began to drag her closer to the water.

"What are you doing!?" He heard it say in Jasper's voice

"I'm done with being everyone's prisoner. Well now you're MY prisoner!" It then spoke in Lapis's voice. "Let's stay on this miserable planet. Together!" It shouted as it began to vanish into the ocean.

"LAPIS NO!" Ash screamed at the fusion as it began to leave him.

"You told me to chose my own path on Earth, well here I am choosing it! Thank you Ash! Goodbye!"

And with that they were gone. Ash practically threw himself after it as he lept into the water. Kicking and splashing trying to catch up to her. Garnet pulled him from the water. That was all he remembered before he collapsed and fell into the darkness.

He woke up on a familiar couch in a familiar barn. He saw Pearl sitting across from him on a chair watching the VHS of the 1988 Summer Olympics.

"Ash!" She said embracing him in a concerned hug.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly two days. After Malachite escaped, we brought you here. It's over now, we're safe."

"Not everyone" he said sadly

"Ash I'm so sorry" she said "but there is still a chance that we can help her. We just need to find her first. We'll also require to find Peridot as well"

Ash was not having any of Pearl's false hope "I just need to be alone", he insisted, but Pearl wasn't going anywhere. Apparently the Gems thought he was going to hurt himself as they took shifts to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. Afterward he went back to the car wash and helped himself to the sodas from the vending machine using the key Greg gave him. He threw a few bucks on the table to pay him back and went back to the house, Amethyst was already there ready to begin her shift watching him.

"You were right" he admitted "I think I do love her"

His short friend embraced him in a hug. "We'll get her back. Now you helped make that mess on the beach to, you've got to help pick it up." She said as she lead him to the beach to help remove the fragments of the Homeworld ship. He took a single look out into the ocean, wondering if she could hear or see him. "Stay strong Lapis, we're gonna save you soon".


	8. Love Letters, Joyride, Catch and Release

Yes that is correct, I've combined three episodes into one! The reasoning behind this madness is because "Love Letters", "Joyride" and "Catch and Release" are three of my favorite episodes from season two, and i really wanted to have Ash experience all these stories before the drill building arc. So I do apologize for the length of this chapter. *I DO NOT ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OF STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

Greg had given Ash a few days off work knowing he was going through a traumatic experience. He was currently on the beach with Amethyst and Pearl picking up pieces of the destroyed ship. Garnet, on the other hand, was in the ocean searching for Lapis and Jasper, Ash had sent Greninja to go with her. Sceptile and Charizard were really the ones lifting heavy blocks, Ash was put on Steven watch by Pearl. He had been helping lift smaller pieces before Connie showed up and asked to hang out. Because he was technically in charge of Steven he allowed it while Pearl and Amethyst were off on the other side of the beach. Ash was also working picking up on the opposite side of the cliff the Temple was located.

"Good job Charizard and Sceptile, i think that's the last of the pieces in this section. I'd better go check on Steven before Pearl finds out i left him." He returned the two back into their balls and turned around to quickly reach the foot of Steven's front porch. He saw Steven and Connie talking to the mailman, there was a large pile of packages in front of them.

"Hey guys" he said "you order something Steven?"

"Yep, Ash this is Jamie"

"hey " he said shaking the teenage mailman's hand

"Greetings Ash" Jamie the mailman said in a dramatic tone

There was a small awkward pause as Jamie made the handshake longer than it should've been. Despite the oddness of him, he seemed to be a nice guy.

"Oh hey it's Garnet" Connie said breaking the silence

"Whose Gar-" Jamie began to ask as he turned to watch Garnet and Greninja exit the water. Ash returned the water frog into its pokeball thanking him for his work.

"Any luck finding her?" Ash asked her despite already knowing the answer

"Not yet, and i searched the bottom of the ocean for at least the past 5 miles"

"How, how did you swim to the bottom of the ocean?" Jamie bumbled

"It was easy" Garnet answered "i'm a really. Good. swimmer"

Ash turned to see Jamie looking at Garnet with his eyes expanded greatly, his knees were shaking, and his face was turning a bright pink. He was giving Garnet a look Ash had seen a million times before on Brock, "oh no" he thought to himself as he expected the mailman to get down on his knees, professing his love for her, the Croagunk would poison jab him or Misty or Max would drag him off by the ear. But instead, Jaime just stared at her with the same look on his face.

"Well i better get back to helping pick up these pieces." the leader of the Crystal Gems said as she turned back to the beach.

Jamie stayed until she was gone and balled his fist into the air dramatically looking at the sky. "Oh yea that's a Brock moment alright" he thought watching the mailman take his sign sheet and leave.

"We'd better all get back to cleaning" he said turning to Steven.

"Alright see ya later Steven" Connie said.

They worked far into the day removing the debris. Afterward, for Steven and Ash's sake, the Gems decided to call it a day and sent them both home once the sun started to set. Ash was having absolutely no sleep that night knowing Peridot could be watching, so he decided to walk the beach for as long as possible before he got tired, he found himself walking all the way back to the Temple. Looking up, he saw two figures walking around the outside of Steven's house looking in. Thinking they were trying to break into his house, Ash and Pikachu knelt down and crept along the edge from a distance. They both walked to Steven's bedroom window and began throwing something at it. Ash decided now was the best time to strike, jumping out at the two and began throwing punches. He found his hits being blocked by a pizza box.

"Jeez what's up with you man?" the one holding the pizza box asked him in a deep voice.

"Guys?" he heard Steven ask them all from his window

"Steven, do you know these guys?"

"Yea they're my friends"

"Oh," he said turning to to two teens "sorry guys i thought you were trying to break in"

"It's alright" the other one said in a monotone voice, it's pretty cool knowing you care about Steven that much."

Looking at the two teens, Ash could've sworn he was looking at Garnet and Pearl as they both looked almost exactly like them.

"Name's Buck" the one who looked like Garnet said

"They call me Sour Cream" the Pearl lookalike holding the pizza box said. Ash couldn't tell if that was a nickname or his actual name

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu" he said

"We were just trying to make him laugh" Buck said "I wanted to make him laugh, in the pizza rain"

"Is that a reference?"

Buck basically ignored him "we were gonna see if you wanted to hang out. You're friend can come to, he seems pretty cool"

"But it's night time, night is for dreaming"

"Night's really just whatever you want it to be" Sour Cream responded "times and illusion"

"You're done working for the rest of the day right?" Buck asked him, "well now it's time for Steven to be Steven, and Ash to be Ash and have fun with their friends," This actually sounded really good to Ash, he didn't know many teenagers living in Beach City besides Lars, Sadie and Jamie, Sadie and Jamie were nice, but they weren't really people he would hang out with, and he already knew he didn't like Lars, but Buck and Sour Cream seemed like nice guys, and they seemed fun to hang out with to.

"Sure, i'm down to hang if Steven is"

"Cool, let's have some fun" Buck said "Jenny's waiting for us in the car"

The four boys walked down the porch and Ash was greeted to the sight of a convertible sitting in the road away from the beach, he saw another teenage girl sitting in the driver's seat. The car itself was decorated to look like and actual slice of pizza, he had seen the same car sitting in the parking lot of Fishstew pizza the day Peridot attacked, the day he lost Lapis. "No, stop thinking about her" he said in his head, "you're here now, you're going to have fun with your new friends"

"Hey whatup Steven!" he heard a girl's voice from the car, he assumed she must be Jenny, "hey i know you!" she said referring to Ash "you work at the carwash don't you?"

"Yea i do. I'm Ash"

"Jenny"

"So i take it you work at Fishstew?"

"Yea, my dad's the owner, so i get to use the car. Hop in guys!"

They let Steven ride shotgun with Jenny, Ash sat in the back between Sour Cream and Buck.

"Buckle up boys" she said as she drove the group from Steven's home, through the city into the surrounding farmland

"Breathe deep Steven!" Buck said "it's the smell of freedom!"

Steven took a deep breath in "freedom smells like pepperoni", he said referring to the pizza smell coming from the pizza stench.

They all laughed before Sour Cream stepped in "you know what food doesn't smell like freedom? Fish"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him

"Oh boy, here we go" Jenny said

"I just don't get what's wrong with wanting to be a DJ, but my step dad was all on my case today again saying "WRA WRA WRA WRA!" Don't you see i don't want to be a fisherman stepdad! Everyone knows you can't rave in a raincoat"

Before Ash could ask him why he had said what his step dad had told him the way he did, Buck stepped in

"At least he's only on you about one thing, my dad is on me about everything because I'm the mayor's son. And i'm like you can't tell me what to do, because i'm the mayor's. Wait" he said as he realized he contradicted himself.

"Well you don't know what it's like to have a sister. I don't understand why I have to always explain how I'm the evil twin and she's the good one. Like don't ask me for help with your stupid homework, I'm at a metal concert."

"That's tough" Steven said "a while ago, my dad and the Gems grounded me from TV"

"Hey I didn't ground you and I'm a gem now to" Ash corrected him

"Well yea, but you get what i'm saying Ash, and besides, recently

"Well yeah, but you get what I mean Ash. Besides, recently, i found out them Gems are all alien rebels of an alien race that wants us dead because they think we're they took me hostage because they thought i was my mom, which i guess i kind of am? I wish i could talk to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl about it but i think they blame me for not having her around anymore."

The car went dead silent. "That's heavy" Jenny said.

"Well since we're sharing" Buck said "you got anything you want to get off your chest Ash?"

He thought if he wanted to share what had been bothering him with complete strangers, but the others shared their grievances, and they all seemed to support each other so Ash felt comfortable telling them. "Well earlier this month, Steven and I saved this alien girl from a mirror prison, she was the reason why the ocean disappeared on spring break. anyway , she started flirting with me i guess, and next thing i know i'm head over heels for her. Then she leaves to go back to space, and returns with those aliens that kidnapped Steven he mentioned. I tried so hard to get her to make the right decision, and eventually she did, but now she's imprisoned again, and this time i can't help her. Even worse she's now trapped with a person who hurts her, hurt Steven, hurt me. And the worst part is, i can never tell her how i feel about her, not now."

"Wait!" Steven exclaimed, "you love Lapis!?"

"Pika!?" pikachu, who was sitting in his trainer's lap

"That's right, you two weren't there when i confessed it to Amethyst"

"You told Amethyst but not me?"

"She basically already knew" he shrugged

"Well i definitely don't envy you two" Jenny said from the front

"Yea if i had to go through what you are, I'd turn to fishing just like tha- THAT!" Sour Cream shouted pointing into the cornfield next to the road causing Jenny to slam on the breaks

"WHAT!? WHAT DID I HIT!?" she screamed with great concern

"Glowing" he said pointing to the thing he was seeing. There was a green colored glow from the field. "Let's check it out"

They drove into the unfenced crop as far as they could before they reached a clearing with a large crater in the center. In the crater was a green spacecraft.

"That's Peridot's ship!" Steven said getting to the edge to get a better look. Sour Cream threw a rock at it.

"Ok we'd better get out of here" Ash said looking around out of fear the green gem could attack at any minute.

"Aw come on Ash this thing is so cool!" Jenny said as she took a few selfies with it. "Steven get in on these"

He watched Steven get into the crater nervously with the other teens and began taking selfies with them, slowly losing his nervousness about it

"Ash really it's empty. Come on take one with us"

Ash found himself wanting to, yet he felt the need to check to make sure Peridot wasn't around before he could let his guard down. "In a minute, i've got to take a wizz" he said as he retreated into the surrounding forest. He walked around the entire perimeter of the fence before coming across a clearing with a few tall bushes surrounding it. In the darkness he could've sworn he saw a triangle shaped object duck into them. Not wanting to alert Peridot of his presence, he didn't allow to shock her, instead he grabbed a large tree branch and approached the bush he saw it go into. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he was about to bash the branch into the bush, but he stopped when he saw a large, diamond shaped flare appear in the sky from the field. He turned to the bush and said "i know you're in there, consider this your lucky day" as he put the branch down and headed to the field.

The escape pod was operating. It was shooting lasers, missiles and some sort of mystery goo at the three teens, who were running for their lives scurrying around the field. He also saw that the rest of the Gems were there now as well.

"What did you guys do?" Ash demanded to know.

"I dared Steven to get into it, then it started shooting at us, and then they showed up!"

Ash turned and saw to his horror that the gems were attacking the pod, with Steven in it. "Guys stop!" he screamed to no avail as Amethyst grabbed it with her whip and Garnet began pulling it closer to her to deliver the finishing blow.

"STAY OFF MY PLANET!" she shouted as she began to swing her gauntlet into the machine. Ash leapt in to try and defend Steven, but Jenny had already beaten him to it.

"STOP!" she said getting between the fist on the ship "Steven's in there"

Taking a closer look, Garnet threw smashed open the pod, freeing Steven from his gooey prison.

"What were you doing in there Steven?!" Pearl shouted

"Yea we almost sliced and diced you" Amethyst said

"Steven I'm very disappointed in you" Garnet said

"Hey lay off him!" Jenny screamed getting between the Gems and Steven

"It's not his fault!" Buck added joining her

"Just let him be a DJ!" Sour Cream shouted at them temporarily forgetting whose guardians they were yelling at "we just wanted Steven and Ash to have some fun! I don't know about how Steven being his own mom works, or Ash's dream girl being at the bottom of the ocean works, but it sounds like they've got a lot on their minds"

"I'm sure what you're having them do is important, but everyone needs a break once in awhile" Jenny concurred

"They've got a point guys" Ash finished the argument out

The Gems turned to each other "maybe we have been really hard on him lately" Pearl suggested

"Plush Steven did just break us out of Space Jail" Amethyst agreed

"Steven, you're ungrounded" Garnet said after a brief silence

The group took a few selfies on Jenny's phone until they told Steven it was time for bed, as the Gems technically had no power over Ash, he decided to continue hanging out with the cool kids a little longer, joining them at the 24 hour taco truck down by the Beach City pier. Looking at Jenny's phone he saw it was close to midnight. After scarfing down his fourth taco, Ash felt something was incredibly wrong, and it wasn't the four extra large tacos with extra guacamole he had eaten. He wished his new friends a goodnight as he began going home to the barn, but he still felt in his gut that something was terribly wrong. He walked down to Steven's house and slowly opened the door, just in time to see the Gems rushing to the warp pad. A heavy storm began to roll in as it began to rain.

"I felt something was wrong" Ash told them "what's wrong?"

"STEVEN'S GONE MISSING!" Pearl screamed

"And someone used the warp pad" Garnet added

"It must've been Peridot" he realized "She must have followed us from the field"

"Stay here while the rest of us go after her, in case Steven comes back" Garnet commanded him. And with that, they were gone leaving Ash and Pikachu all alone in the temple. He sat down on the couch and waited.

After nearly thirty minutes, the warp pad began glowing, and he saw the Gems, with Steven, return.

"Steven are you ok!?" he asked his friend with concern "wait, where's Peridot?"

"Garnet took her down with the "bear hug of doom!" Amethyst exclaimed excitedly, "now we've got her in the bubble room"

Ash looked at his short friend "you alright bud?"

"Yea, i'm fine. I'm gonna go to bed" he said in an odd tone.

After he left the room, the rest of the Gems sat down at the kitchen table discussing their next move "one down, two to go" Pearl said. "Our next strategy should be to locate Malachite"

"And rescue Lapis" Ash added

The Gems looked at each other, then back at Ash. "Ash" Garnet said "Fusion is a complicated process, if two gems are completely compatible together, like Ruby and Sapphire, then the long term fusion is stable and in sync, but Lapis and Jasper, they are definitely not compatible with each other, Malachite is unstable, even with Lapis in control. And the effects that will have on the gems fused. Lapis and Jasper will might not be like how you remember them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, Lapis might not be herself the next time we see her. I'm not saying that she will be, but i am saying that she might be hostile, she could not remember you, she could even be irreversibly insane"

Before Ash could process this new information about fusion, he heard a running sound from behind him, then a familiar, nasally voice shouted "FREEDOM IS MINE!" Quickly turning around, he saw Peridot standing with her back facing them. She slowly turned to look at the gems with a terrified look on her face.

"Wait!" Steven shouted getting between them, but it was too late. THe gems drew their weapons and assumed battle positions. "RETREAT!" Peridot screamed as she got down on all fours and scurried to the door, only to find Pearl and Garnet blocking it. She then tried the window in Steven's room, only to find Amethyst blocking that, she lept down from the room, landing face first on the floor. Ash knew he couldn't use his pokemon out of fear he'd hit Steven or the Gems, so he took the opportunity, and leapt on top of her, pinning her to the floor. To get a better grip, he moved his elbow across her face. An act he regretted, as Peridot sunk her teeth into his arm.

"AH!" he screamed in pain, punching the little green gem in the face trying to get her off. Eventually she let go, and scurried into the bathroom, closing the door.

Garnet, Amethyst and Steven crowded around the bathroom door while Pearl examined the bite mark on Ash's arm

"Yo Ash did she actually just bite you?" Amethyst asked her with a small grin

"YES SHE BIT ME!" he screamed in rage at his friend "this isn't gonna get infected or something is it Pearl?"

"Of course not, Gems can't carry diseases" she assured Ash.

Once the swelling died, they joined the group surrounding the bathroom. They could hear the toilet flushing from inside

"If you're trying to flush yourself down the toilet, it won't work, trust me i've tried" Amethyst told her through the door.

"How did she escape?" Pearl asked

"It was me" Steven confessed "i freed her"

"WHAT!?" they all said in union "why?"

"Because she knows something, something that's made her scared"

"We duh, homegirl knows we were gonna mash her to a green pancake" Amethyst snarked

"Amen to that" Ash agreed

"Not cuz of us! Something called, the Cluster!"

"That's new" Garnet remarked

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DIRT BOMBS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING!" Peridot barked from behind the bathroom door

"I'd hate to say it, but if she has information, the only way we'll be able to get it, is to keep her like this"

"Wait we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom?" Steven asked

"Well have you any other ideas?"

"She could live at the barn with Ash" he suggested

"Yeah. no" Ash immediately shot down the idea.

"Steven, you better go off to bed, we'll all discuss this in the morning" Garnet said sending him to his room Ash decided to stay behind and sleep on the couch.

"I thought she was taller," he asked Pearl before she entered her room

"She was, those robot limbs weren't part of her, those were simply enhancements to protect a powerless, pathetic, little Gem."

"I HEARD THAT!" Peridot screamed

Pearl and Amethyst retreated to their rooms, Ash began assembling blankets on the couch, although with his recurring Lapis nightmare combined with Peridot was a mere few feet away, he doubted he would get any sleep that night. Garnet tucked Steve in and kissed his forehead goodnight. She wished Ash goodnight as well, but before she could leave to her room as well, they all heard a familiar voice outside in the rain

"GARNET!" the voice shouted "GARNET! WHERE ART THOU MY SWEET SCORCHING SUNBEAM!?" they heard the voice of Jamie the mailman outside. Steven and Ash ran to the porch to see him, in his uniform standing in the rain, professing his love to the Gem

"What did you and Connie say to him?" Ash angrily asked Steven causing the boy to look at him in shame

"Garnet! I've read thine letter and i understand! Thou hast returneth mine heart! You like mine hair just as i adore yours!"

"I like you hair to Jamie, do you wanna marry me?" Ash shouted sarcastically at the pathetic Shakespearian mailman.

"Ah young masters Ashton and Steven. Pray thee, where is Garnet?"

"She's not coming! Jamie you don't understand!' by this time Garnet had joined them outside

"You've come! You can tell them all the beautiful things that you wrote to me in your missive!" he said as he removed a piece of paper from his pocket

"I didn't write that" she nonchalantly said

"Connie and I wrote that letter Jamie! We just wanted to let you down easy!" Steven confessed

"Wilt thou not scorch me mine darling sun?" he asked Garnet one last time

"I will not. Nor will i ever be interested." Garnet told him, the mailman's eyes became clouded with tears, he shouted something Ash didn't understand, and ran off crying. The trio walked back inside the house as Ash got back onto the couch bed. Garnet looked at Steven, then left without saying a word.

"Who was that clod?" the boys heard Peridot ask from the bathroom.

"Nothing" Ash screamed to the bathroom. Truthfully, he was more worried than ever, Peridot was now their prisoner, this Cluster they now had to worry about, the information Garnet gave him about Malachite, but even worse was how Jamie had acted to Garnet and the parallels he noticed about him and Lapis, and Jamie and Garnet. Was he really acting like that over her? Even if Lapis did think he was attractive, did she really feel the same as he did about her?

"Today was crazy" was all he could say to Pikachu before he began his Peridot watch for the night, while Steven slept feeling guilty about what he had done


	9. When it Rains

Well the last chapter very long, but fortunately for you lot that will probably be the longest chapter. Anyway Peridot is with Ash and the gang now so i'm making good progress on the story, and i've got some major stuff for you guys i'm very excited for in the future. *I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Ash sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. He would occasionally looked behind him to the bathroom and would hear the shower turn on and off from Peridot playing with it. He suddenly heard the front door open and Steven and Garnet stepped inside. "So how's your boyfriend Garnet?" he teased her.

"I straightened it out with Jamie" Garnet said "how's our bathroom buddy?"

"She's been turning the shower on and off all morning. So i guess she's having fun in there".

By this time Garnet had had enough "if Peridot won't tell us about the cluster, then we are gonna have to investigate this thing ourselves". By this time Pearl and Amethyst joined them at the warp pad.

"I'll come with you" Steven said

"Sorry Steven, but we'll need you and Ash"

"Pika" Pikachu said in an annoyed tone

"And Pikachu" Garnet added pleasing the mouse pokemon "to watch our "guest" while we're gone"

"Don't worry boys" Pearl said "she's harmless without her precious "limb enhancers"

"I HEARD THAT YOU CRYSTAL CLODS! I'M NOT HARMLESS!" Peridot screamed from her bathroom prison

"OH HUSH UP!" Pearl scolded

"Oh Steven there's one more thing i have to mention!" Garnet exclaimed

"What is it?"

The tall, red gem made a heart with her hands, "i love you. Bye" Steven blushed as the Gems teleported away in their search for this so called cluster.

The weather report said that the next few days would be rainy, as shown by the previous night. The sky had completely darkened and rain had already started coming down, ruining any chance of Ash training with Charizard like he had planned. Instead, he and Steven sat on his bed playing Lonely Blade on his Dolphin system. After a few hours playing, they became hungry and Steven began cooking some soup on the stovetop.

"The Gems are gone Peridot, you can come out if you want" he said from the kitchen

"NO! I LIKE IT HERE!" they heard her shout from the bathroom

Steven continued making lunch while watching the rain land outside

"Boy it's really coming down" Ash remarked as thunder crashed loudly outside. Peridot kicked open the bathroom door

"IT'S HAPPENING!" she screamed in fear

"What's happening? Ash shouted in confusion

"THE CLUSTER!" she screamed "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, what else could be making that monstrous noise?" she asked hugging Steven and hiding behind his back. Ash noticed she was whimpering like a scared dog, he couldn't believe that this was the same Gem that abducted and tortured him and his friends.

"That's just thunder" Ash said "it just happens on Earth when it rains"

"Ah uh" she responded very confused

"Do you not know about rain?"

"I don't know anything without my screens" she confessed

"Here," Steven said "pretend this soup is the ocean, when it's warm the water evaporates into clouds, like this steam, but when it gets too heavy, it rains"

"So scalding liquid pours down from the sky?" she concluded from Steven's explanation

"No it's just water, it can't hurt you, here we'll show you come on Ash!" he said as he ran outside, spinning around in the rain laughing. Ash pushed past her and ran with Pikachu into the rain as well "isn't it cool Peridot?"

After they were done showing the little, green Gem the magic of rain, they reentered the house and began to dry themselves off.

"Steven. Ash. i'm going to say something to you." she took a deep breath "thank you"

"What for?"

"for showing me rain. Also, i am going to tell you about the cluster."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait" Ash interrupted "we've got to tell the Gems this to"

"NO!" she said "You two are the only ones i need. But what we will need for information from the Betta Kindergarten"

"Wait, what's the "Betta Kindergarten?" Ash asked

"Oh that's right, you've never been there" Steven said "the Kindergarten is where Gems are, well, "made"

"That's right, i left backup files of my research there, if we go i can get the information we need for the cluster"

Ash couldn't tell if Peridot was simply lying to get away, or was being sincere, but he could see she was being determined about this, before he and Steven could discuss whether or not to go, Steven had agreed to Peridot;s request. "Alright" he agreed "but under one condition"

Peridot's face went from excited to annoyed "a catch, very well what are your demands?"

Steven smiled at her, then extended his arm out to her "you have to hold me and Ash's hands the whole way there"

"But Steven" Ash questioned "how will i get there? You and Peridot can use the warp pad, i can't"

"Oh, i've been thinking of that" he answered him "i asked the Gems, and it turns out, humans can use the warp pad to, they just need a Gem to control it"

Ash looked at Steven with an annoyed look "you mean to tell me the Gems could have taken me on any mission, they just didn't?"

Steven blushed in embarrassment "sorry Ash, come on let's go" he said leading them to the warp pad. Peridot took Steve's hand and then took Ash's as Steven used the warp pad. They were all swallowed up by a large beam of light, and Ash felt a feeling of weightlessness. Once the light vanished, they were suddenly at a large canyon with holes lining the walls, and giant machines that resembled virus cells.

"So, this is the Kindergarden" Ash said taking Peridot's hand. "You ok Pikachu?"

"Pika pi"

Peridot dragged the boys down the hill toward a small hole in the ground. Entering it, they saw the floor and walls were coated in metal. The room she lead them to had a tall podium in its center, Peridot tried hopping up to press a button, but she was too small. Being the taller of the trio, Ash pressed the button, filling the room with a green light, the walls became illuminated and large screens turned on in front of them.

"During the end of the Gem war, Homeworld decided that this planet was lost, so they decided to use it for another way. They attempted to create artificial fusion, using gem shards of deceased gems to try to create a bioweapon. After a few primitive experiments, they created the perfect experiment, by combining the shards of countless Gems into the Cluster. Once it takes it's awoken form, it will smash its way from the center of the earth, destroying the planet in the process"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we are standing on a giant monster made from millions of dead Gem shards?" Ash asked her

"More like billions"

They all left the room and began to make their way back to the warp pad. As they lead Peridot back through the canyon, they heard a growl from the top of a rock. They all looked up to see an abomination with six arms, two attached torsos and no head, making Ash question how it was making noise without a mouth. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu struck the monster with a bolt of electricity to no effect. "Run!" he screamed as the creature began to give chase. Cornering them into the walls, they all turned to face it preparing themselves for the ends. As it was about to pounce, Pearl's spear pierced its chest, poofing it back into it's shard.

"STEVEN! ASH!' she screamed embracing them both into a big hug.

"Are you guys ok?" they heard Amethyst ask as she leapt down from the clifftop with Garnet.

"What were you boys doing here?!" Pearl demanded to know

Before Ash could give her an answer, Peridot stepped forward "i brought them here for information on the cluster, it is my fault. But now i assure you that i am willing to talk with you Crystal Clo- i mean, Crystal Gems"

They all warped back to the temple and waited for Peridot and Steven to prepare a presentation on the cluster.

"We're sorry we never let you use the warp pad before Ash" Garnet apologized "but we didn't think you were ready to go out and see the Gem locations. But in the future, you may join us if you want to on missions, you are an official Crystal Gem, it's time we treated you like one"

"That means a lot to me Garnet"

"Alright Crystal Gems" Peridot said, joined by Steven with a cardboard box on his head with a painting of the Earth on it. "The Cluster, is a massive bio weapon built into the center of the planet made of billions of shards of shattered gems. Relatively soon, the weapon will take its form, destroying the entire planet in the process." for visual effect, Steven popped out of the box with a sock puppet roaring. "We have less than thirty days by my calculations to stop it. My proposed solution, shattering. But of course, we'll require a very big drill. So, i am proposing a temporary alliance, just to build this counter weapon."

"I'd hate to admit it, but she has a point if this thing really will destroy the planet." Pearl concluded.

"Very well Peridot" Garnet spoke for the group "we will give you temporary sanctuary on Earth in exchange for you assisting us build this craft to get to the center of the earth, and destroy the Cluster."

"If we do have to build a weapon, or some kind of drill to get us there, we'll need an isolated location. If we just start building a drill in front of everyone we'll have to explain what it's for. Then when people are told that they're standing on a dormant, giant monster that will destroy the planet, there will be mass panic" Ash explained

"I know of an isolated location" Steven said, the rest of the Gems catching on and looking at Ash, who also caught on

"Alright, we can use the barn"

"YAY! SLEEPOVER AT ASH'S!" Steven excitedly shouted, knowing they had a lot of work to get done in the future


	10. Message Received

Well, i suppose i'm about to overstep my boundaries as a writer by directly asking the readers something i could easily do myself, but i must ask you. Are any of you guys good artists? If so, i have a proposition for you, i don't really like my lousy photoshopped cover image for Ash's Universe, so i ask my artistic readers who are interested in possibly drawing me a new one to message me for additional details. PLEASE ONLY MESSAGE ME IF YOU ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS AND DO NOT PLACE YOUR OFFER IN THE REVIEWS. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

"So this "cluster" thing is going to destroy the world if you, the Gems and Peridot can't stop it?" Greg asked his employee as they began waxing their latest customer's van.

"Yep, i figure that you should be one of the few to know because we're using the barn for supplies and the isolation" he answered while scrubbing the rim of the tires. They heard several loud crashes coming from the direction of the barn, Ash assumed that it was them working hard on the drill.

After he wished Greg a good night when they closed the wash, Ash slowly made his way back to the barn to check progress on his "guests". To his surprise he saw two giant robots controlled by Pearl and Peridot.

"That's right! I am a pearl!" he heard her exclaim punching Peridot in the face. "What you're saying is true, but i'm still gonna kick your butt!" she shouted moving the robot she was piloting into a jump kick assault.

"What the heck did i miss?" Ash asked the rest of the gems

"Pearl and Peridot are having a robot fight to see who is gonna lead the construction of the drill" Amethyst explained to him with a gleeful smile.

"Why is it everytime you guys do something awesome, you do it when i'm not here?"

Pearl extended her machine's leg out far as she approached Peridot's. But was taken back by her grabbing the leg and threw her to the ground until all that was left of her fighter was a pile of rubble.

"Victory is mine! Now i'm the one in charge! Praise me! Praise me!" the small gem shouted

"Pearl are you ok!?" the others shouted at their friend, ignoring her.

"I'm fine" she answered

"Yea P! That was awesome!"

"Come on, we made a big mess at Ash's home, let's get it cleaned up" Garnet said

"What? No! I won you have to listen to me! What about the rules!?" Peridot screamed

"Welcome to Earth" Garnet responded.

Ash walked over to the "angry little slice of pie", as Steven called her, and slapped his hand on her back to show a sarcastic support to her. He watched as she approached Pearl carrying a power drill upside down and attempt to apologize. Pear seemed to accept and began assisting her with the proper use of the tools.

After the group finished disassembling Pearl's ruined robot, the sun had set and clouds began blocking the night sky. Steven had disgcussed the possibility of Peridot staying at the barn for the night so he could shower in the morning, to which Ash agreed. Garnet took a dog leash and tied Peridot up to one of the fence posts. Ash wished the gems a good night and retreated to his bed. He set his alarm on the clock he bought with the little money Greg payed him and decided to sleep early as he had to work the entire day.

As he laid his head down and began to close his eyes, he began to hear raindrops fall outside. He got out of his bed and peeked out the barn door to see Peridot looking down in the rain, not having noticing him watch her. Seeing the once terrifying Gem look so miserable after everything she had put him through made him chuckle a bit at her misery, especially how ironic it was she was stuck outside in the rain, it was almost as if Lapis was calling to her, getting her own revenge on her for what she and Jasper did. A sudden blast of nearby thunder brought the trainer back to reality and began to remember how much Peridot had seemingly changed, she almost seemed to trust him and Steven. After some deliberation, he decided to do the right thing "sorry Lapis" he said to himself "but your revenge will have to wait" he said walking into the rain, untying Peridot and leading her into the barn.

"I assumed that you hated me. Why did you help me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do" he said "you know, Steven thinks he's seeing a change in you, and after i saw you apologize to Pearl today, i think i might be seeing it to" causing Peridot to blush in embarrassment. "Well i've got a long day tomorrow, so i'm just gonna go to bed now" he said folding the sheets over himself, Pikachu snuggling up against him"

"What's sleep?" she asked

"It's when "organic life" as you call it, closes their eyes and stays like that for awhile, it lets us recharge ourselves like a battery" he explained trying to put it into terms she'd understand

"How long will you be "sleeping"?"

"Well i've got to be up by 8, so probably eight hours"

"EIGHT HOURS! But i don't need to sleep! What am i going to do for eight hours with nothing to do while you "sleep"?"

He sighed in annoyance, "i don't know" he said looking around the room until he saw the VHS tapes of Camp Pinning Hearts. He quickly put the tape with the pilot episode in the TV "here watch this" he said as he put his head down again

"What is this?"

"Some canadian show about camping or something, just watch it while i sleep" he felt Peridot sit down at the foot of his mattress watching the show, and with that, Ash was finally able to close his eyes and sleep.

His alarm for 8:00 ran as expected, but what he didn't expect was seeing Peridot still sitting on his mattress watching the show still. What got him the most was that he never showed her the rest of the tapes "Peridot, have you been watching that same episode all night?" he asked with legit concern.

She gave him no answer, all she did was perfectly repeat the next line of dialog from the female character.

"Morning Ash!" he heard Steven and the Gems shout as they approached the barn.

"Hey guys. What's on the agenda for today?"

"We're going to have to go to the moon warp pad to get more information on the cluster" Pearl answered.

"Alright, well have fun with that, i've got to work" Ash said trying to pretend he wasn't interested. But truthfully he was jealous that Steven and the others got to go to the moon and he was stuck washing people's cars.

He spent the entire day working with Greg until late into the evening when they closed up. He slowly made his way back down back to the barn, ready to help assist in building the drill. As he was nearly twenty feet away from the barn, the wall exploded and he saw a the robot Peridot was using the previous day ran out of the hole. "Free! Free!" he heard Peridot shout from the pilot's seat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he screamed approaching the Gems.

"PERIDOT STOLE A COMMUNICATOR TO HOMEWORLD FROM THE MOONBASE!" Pearl screamed "WE HAVE TO STOP HER BEFORE SHE CAN CONTACT YELLOW DIAMOND!"

Ash summoned and mounted Charizard to give chase to the mechanical menace, Amethyst shifted into a helicopter and transported the others inside her.

"What's up Peri-snot?" Amethyst joked

"Good one Amethyst" Ash complimented her "Charizard flamethrower!" Charizard let out a stream of fire from his mouth, combined with Pearl's sphere and Garnet's fists, knocked over the machine, which the Gems began beating. Ash and Steven both saw Peridot escape the machine and run for a diamond in the middle of the field she had crashed. They gave chase as they tackled her to the ground, but it was too late. Peridot turned the crystal and it began to glow yellow. The boys backed up to the gems, who threw them behind the wreckage to hide, Ash retreated Charizard back to his pokeball.

"She'll sort this out!" Peridot exclaimed as the crystal turned into a yellow blob of light, until they saw the image of a woman who looked almost like Pearl but yellow appear

"This is the Yellow Diamond control room" she said in an annoyed tone

"Is that another Pearl" Amethyst asked

"Who is she?" Ash asked

"Not all Pearls know each other Ash" Pearl tried to explain

"Who authorized you to make this call?" the Yellow Pearl demanded from Peridot

"No one" she said scared "But it's an emergency!"

"That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel"

"Pearl?" another intimidating female voice asked. The Yellow Pearl looked up at something with worry on her face

"Yes my Diamond?" she nervously asked

"Why is there someone on the diamond line?"

"I don't know. I was just about to tell her that"

"I'll take it from here" the voice interrupted as an enormous yellow hand grabbed the screen, redirecting it to an equally enormous woman who was yellow skinned.

The Gems and Ash all gasped at the giant woman standing in their presence

"Is that?" Amethyst began to ask

"Yellow Diamond" Pearl and Garnet said in union

"My Diamond. Peridot reporting in" she said to her doing a triangle shaped salute with her hands

"Which Peridot?" Yellow Diamond demanded not even looking at her

"Facet 2F5L. Cut 5XG. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and"

"This says you're behind schedule on your mission to" she took a look at the data on her screen before finally turning to face Peridot "how is, the Earth?"

"It's, full of life" she said terrified

"Organic life" Yellow Diamond said with disgust "and where is the Jasper i assigned you? And why aren't you calling from the ship?"

Ash saw Peridot try to come up with an answer "the, the ship was destroyed"

"By whom?"

This was it Ash thought, this was where Peridot gave them all up to the Diamonds and a mass alien invasion killed them all. But to his surprise, she instead answered her with "by no one. There was an accident, while we were landing"

Yellow Diamond turned back to her screens with annoyance "i'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of the Cluster?"

"The Cluster will be emerging shortly"

"Excellent, we'll finally get some use out of that pathetic planet. Thank you for your report Peridot, a ship will be sent to your location to send you to your next assignment"

"Wait! I wouldn't have called just to waste your time with a report!"

"You already have"

"No, i mean, the reason i called, i the real reason i called was. I believe we should terminate the Cluster!"

"Why?"

"The organic ecosystem here creates resources exclusive to this planet. We can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans i came up with to utilize the resources without disrupting the local"

"I've heard enough" Yellow Diamond interrupted her "i don't care about resources."

"What?"

"I want my Cluster. And i want that planet to die. Just make that happen"

"NO!" Peridot defied her taking everybody back

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"I'm questioning your objectivity! My Diamond" she said returning to her hand salute to try to sound as respectful to her as possible

Yellow Diamond stood up "you are out of line"

"I just think"

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a puny Peridot. You have disrespected this channel, and my time with your presence. And it would do you well to"

"But"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You have failed at every stage of this mission, your only hope of redemption is to obey this simple order: you are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and i will take immense satisfaction in wiping that hideous rock off of our star maps. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"I WON'T DO IT!" Peridot finally stood up for herself "I CAN TELL YOU WITHOUT CERTAINTY THAT THERE ARE THINGS ON THIS PLANET WORTH PROTECTING!" causing Steven to smile widely and Ash to grin

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EARTH?!" Yellow Diamond demanded

"APPARENTLY MORE THAN YOU! YOU CLOD!"

Yellow Diamond made a face of pure pent up rage at the little Ge, who had realized what she had said "Peridot out" she said as she turned off the communicator and fell to the ground in fetal position. The other Gems crowded around her commending her for her noble actions

"I can't believe i just did that"

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!" Steven happily said

"I can't believe i just did that" she repeated "can one of you take this?" she asked handing the crystal to Pearl

"Why?"

"Because it can be remotely detonated" she explained as the white stone turned red in Pearl's hands

"How do we stop it!?"

"Just get rid of it!" Garnet shouted

In a moment of panic, Pearl just handed it to Amethyst "here Amethyst"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT!? ASH HEADS UP!" she exclaimed tossing it to him

"NAH UH I DON'T WANT IT!" he screamed throwing it to Garnet, who punched it into the air exploding harmlessly.

"I thought i could reason with her" Peridot whinned

"Yeah you really made her mad" Amethyst joked

"And then you insulted her to her face" Pearl added

"Do you know what this means?" Steven asked her

"I'm a traitor to my homeworld"

"YOU'RE A CRYSTAL GEM!" he shouted giving Peridot a big hug

"Whether you like it or not" Garnet finished

"Welcome to the team Peridot" Ash said

"Pika" Pikachu added as well

Peridot could only groan at the prospect of the thought of her new life on earth as a Crystal Gem "uh!"


	11. Gem Drill

Well here it is, Ash gets his big chance to be his own man in this chapter. This chapter is going to be set during the events of Super Watermelon Island, and Gem Drill. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Ash watched the sun rise through the enormous, gaping hole in the barn wall Peridot had left from her robot. He and the Gems worked through the night before giving him and Steven a break. Peridot was still trying to process her actions from the previous night and was sitting outside watching the Gems put the finishing touches on the drill. Steven was sleeping on a mattress the Gems brought for him to sleep on outside, he was turning as if he was having a nightmare. As he stepped outside, he felt the ground slightly shake and Steven quickly woke up.

"Did you feel that?" Peridot asked the group "the ground shook! This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster!" she turned to the chalkboard with a diagram of the earth on it "stage one: slight tremors every quarter hour. Stage two: full scale earthquakes. Stage three: THE EARTH IS DESTROYED!" she screamed as she flipped the board to a drawing of the earth being destroyed with "bye bye Earth" written on it. "We're running out of time, we need to drill RIGHT NOW!"

"No it was Malachite!" Steven interrupted

"MALACHITE!?" Ash and the Gems screamed in union

"What?" Peridot asked annoyed to be left out

"I was on Mask Island. I was in a Watermelon Steven, they have a lovely community, but Malachite, she was there!"

"Wait, "watermelon Stevens? Mask Island?" i thought you guys agreed you would tell me everything" Ash questioned the Gems

"You never asked" Amethyst joked

"Lapis Lazuli is losing control, soon Jasper will overpower her and Malachite will be loose" Garnet stated

"Who knows what destruction an unstable fusion like Malachite could cause?" Pearl asked her

"ALRIGHT GEMS!" Garnet barked to the group "Pearl, Amethyst and I will warp to Mask Island."

"Me and Ash are coming to"

"No. Steven, it's too dangerous for you. And Ash, your personal feelings for Lapis will cloud your judgement"

"Oh my sweet Arceus even Garnet knows" Ash said smacking his palm across his face

"Oh we all do" Pearl joined in causing Amethyst to laugh.

There was another small tremor ending whatever fun Amethyst was having.

"Stay here and watch the drill with Peridot boys. Gems, to the nearest warp pad!" Garnet ordered her teammates

"TO THE NEAREST WARP PAD" the other two Gems shouted as they ran towards the barn's warp pad, and beamed off.

"Hang tight Lapis" Ash said "they're coming for you".

"Can either of you clods explain to me what this "Malachite" is?". Ash and Steven sat Peridot down on the mattress and explained the situation. "So Lazuli has Jasper trapped in a fusion? You're joking me"

"Lapis must be getting tired from fighting Jasper all this time"

"Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired" Peridot joked. Now Ash, what did the Garnet mean by "your personal feeling toward Lazuli?"

Ash sighed at Peridot's question. Before he could come up with an answer, Steven exclaimed "Ash loves Lapis"

"What do mean by love?" she asked

"She's the Percy to my Pierre" Ash said to her, knowing about her ship between the two characters.

"Oh"

There was another tremor as the three braced themselves for a long few hours. After waiting thirty minutes, Steven had enough of waiting. "We've been waiting to long! I've got to help them somehow!"

"Why don't you just disobey them?" Peridot asked "you're a rebel, rebel. Isn't that like, you guy's thing?

Ash normally wouldn't have permitted such behavior, knowing the Gems would kill him if he actually let Steven do this, but not being able to keep track on Lapis was driving him crazy "P's right bud, we should at least try"

"I know! I'll use my dream powers and become a watermelon Steven again! This way, i can help them and be safe at the same time" he chuckled at the discovery of his loophole and lay down onto his back

"Wow, you are a real anarchist" Peridot said sarcastically

"No one can tell me what to do" he drowsily said as he drifted to sleep

"Good luck Steven" Ash said

"Wait! What are we supposed to do now!?" Peridot began to panic at the prospect of being left alone with just Ash.

He reached into his backpack he brought from the barn and handed a deck of cards to her "here, i'll teach you how to play Go Magikarps".

The two played the card game for nearly thirty minutes, Ash won every time. "So Peridot, after we end the Cluster, what is your plan? Just live in Steven's bathroom for the rest of your life?" he joked

She looked at her cards "give me your threes"

"P that's not how you play". He said "and you didn't answer me. Are you happy about your living conditions? Because you seem much happier here at the barn. You know what? I know i'm gonna regret this, but consider this, why not stay with me? You can live with me here if you want"

"Pika" Pikachu agreed

Peridot looked at him, "well, that's very nice of you Ash. to tell you the truth, i don't really like it there. Very well, i will accept your offer. Now answer me this: you say you love Lazuli, why?"

He signed, "i've been asking myself that same exact question. P. i don't understand why, i mean you probably know her better than me. But i understand my feelings, and i know this attraction is real. I love her Peridot. Anyway, looks like we're living together." Before he could make his next move in their game, the earth began to shake more than before. Steven shot awake.

"STEVEN!" Ash screamed

"If you're done just laying there, LET'S GET TO STOPPING THE WORLD FROM ENDING!"

Steven ran over to the duo while Peridot prepared the drill.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Ash asked

"They're stuck on Mask Island, Lapis is safe though, we're gonna have to drill without them!" he said as he climbed into the cockpit with Peridot. Ash climbed up with them, but he was shocked by the small space of the pod. In fact there was barely enough space for Steven and Peridot together.

"I won't fit!" he shouted over the noise of the tremor "you to are gonna have to do this without me!"

"No we're not leaving you!" Steven declared

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS YOU CLODS! ASH IS GOING TO HAVE TO STAY BEHIND!" she screamed pushing Steven into the pod

"ASH LISTEN! BEACH CITY NEEDS YOU WITHOUT THE GEMS! GO SAVE OUR HOME!" he screamed as Peridot closed the door. Ash watched the drill dig into the ground and vanish from sight.

"You heard him Pikachu. Let's go save Beach City." he summoned Charizard and directed him to the city. He landed in the middle of town and returned Charizard. He saw that multiple citizens were panicking in the streets, a streetlamp fell over from across the street.

"ASH!" he heard a familiar voice scream from behind him, turning around he saw Jamie the mailman approaching him. "What's going on!?"

"You need to get out of here Jamie, there's some major stuff happening, like everybody dies happening! Steven and the Gems are handling the "end of the world" part, but i've been sent to help with the city."

Jamie took a minute to process the information "ok. What can i do to help?"

The mailman's determination was much to be admired, Ash was finding he had much more respect for Jaime "alright, we need to find a stable place to direct anybody who is still out in the open to take refuge."

Jamie thought for a minute before coming to a conclusion "Funland has an empty warehouse next to it!"

"That'll do, alright, round up anybody you see and send them there, i've got to go find the Mayor!" Jamie ran off toward the crowd of people, but Ash could see that only a few of them were listening. He ran through town to City Hall, where he found Mayor Dewey desperately trying to shield himself and Buck under his desk

"Ash!" Buck shouted to his friend "why's the ground shaking?"

"No time to explain! Get to the warehouse by Funland where it's safe. Mayor Dewey, i need you to tell this to all the townspeople asap."

Buck ran out with Ash while the mayor grabbed a megaphone and followed the boys announcing the safety of Funland as they ran. More and more people began following them as Jamie reunited with Ash bringing even more people with him. They entered the gates of Funland and he, Jamie and the Mayor directed everyone to the safe zone trying their best to keep the temporary peace.

"Ash! Help us out over here!" he heard Greg suddenly shout from the arcade. He and Jamie approached Greg and a large, well built, black man with a goatee. The front entrance to the arcade was blocked by some fallen rubble.

"There's some kids trapped in there, we've got to hurry!" the man Greg was with said with great concern. The four men each grabbed a piece of the fallen structure and began to pull. Even with their combined strength, it wasn't enough to move the large object. Eventually Ash released Sceptile to join them in lifting, and the group was able to lift it, allowing the three children inside to escape. They all ran to the warehouse and covered themselves waiting for the massive earthquake to end.

"So this could be it huh?" Greg asked him

"Yea. but i have complete faith in Steven. Hey Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything, letting me live in you barn, giving a job, and for well, being the dad i never had"

"Aw it's no problem kid. If anything, i should be thanking you, Steven's never had someone who can be like a brother to him, and they may not tell you, but the Gems love having you around to"

"Even Pearl?"

"Yep"

"Wow, now i've heard everything"

"Yo Ash!" he heard from behind him. He turned to see Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny and Jamie approach him.

"So we're gonna die uh?" Jenny asked him

"No we aren't." Ash said "Not if Steven and the Gems have something to say about it"

"So why are you here and not with them?" Sour Cream nonchalantly asked

"Well" he stuttered in embarrassment "i couldn't fit in the machine taking them to the center of the earth" causing his teenage friends to laugh.

"Since we are all sharing" Jamie said, "Ash, i would like to apologize for the oddness of our first meeting and the "Garnet situation"

"Believe it or not Jamie, i'm used to having a friend awkwardly profess his love to a girl he met just a few minutes ago. Yea i think you're a little odd, but seeing you today, you're a good person. I'm glad to call you my friend" he said. "I'm glad to have ALL of you as my friends". As soon as he had opened up to his friends, the shaking stopped.

"Is it over?" Mayor Dewey asked

"Hold up" Ash said, he then turned to address everyone in the warehouse "everyone listen up please! I know the source of the earthquake, and i know the Gems are stopping it, just because it stopped doesn't mean it's over completely. I need everyone to stay here where it's safe, if i'm not back and the shaking has been over for twenty minutes, then it's safe to go home." he then exited to warehouse with Pikachu, mounting Charizard and began to make his way back to the barn. He flew quickly, desperate to see if Steven and Peridot succeeded, and if the Gems had brought back his beloved Lapis. Landing on the property, he saw a large beam of light emit from the warp pad. There he saw Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet carrying an unconscious blue girl.

"LAPIS!" he screamed as he ran to his friends, Pearl and Amethyst had to hold him back

"She needs rest Ash, give her some time" Garnet told him "why aren't you with Steven and Peridot?" she asked walking into the barn and laying Lapis down on Ash's bed.

"Peridot made the pod too small, they had to handle the Cluster without me, so i figured i'd help control the citizens of Beach City"

"You did crowd control all by yourself?" Pearl asked.

Before he could give her an answer, they heard a mechanical hiss emerging from the hole the drill was. Peridot and Steven had returned.

"WE DID IT!" Peridot screamed in happiness

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed both of his short friends into a hug while laughing. They then heard a car honk as Greg's van approached them.

"Well since the world hasn't blown up yet i can assume you guys did it!" he said, i know you gems don't eat, but i got you a cake anyway" sure enough he took out a small cake from a plastic bag. "Sorry it doesn't say "thank you for saving us but it was literally last minute"

Ash took a look at the vanilla cake Greg had bought them. Decorated in red frosting, it read "sorry for you divorce". But Ash didn't care, They had just saved the entire planet, and most importantly, Lapis was back in his life. Amongst the celebration, he walked back to the barn and checked in on her. Sure enough Lapis was still there in his bed. She looked so tired, so vulnerable, he badly wanted to wake her up with a hug and tell her "everything was going to be ok".

"Give her some time Ash" he heard Garnet from behind him, causing his to jump.

"What happened to Jasper?" he asked

"She got away, but you are my biggest concern at the moment Ash. i know you're happy she's back, but i want you to remember what i told you about the effects being Malachite will probably have on her." with that, Garnet left him and the ocean gem alone

"Ash?" he heard a faint voice coming from his bed. He turned to see Lapis had barely opened her eyes

"Yes Lapis, it's me. It's ok now, you're safe. You're going to be ok" he gently took her hand as she went back into unconsciousness. He saw a single tear fall from her eye. After he waited for nearly ten minutes, he left her to rest and rejoined the others.


	12. Same Old World

Well Ash and Lapis are reunited. I apologize for the short hiatus, i had some deep shit I had to get through, I still am going through this personal crap, but i'm still finding time to write this. That's about it. *I DON'T OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

That night felt like it would never end to Ash. He sat down in an old lawn chair he set up next to his mattress waiting for Lapis to recover, refusing to leave her side despite Steven and the Gems intervention. He somehow fell asleep because the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes and sunlight had penetrated the barn through the gigantic hole Peridot made in the wall.

"Pika pi" he heard his loyal Pokemon say rubbing his stomach to get his trainer's attention. Ash felt himself feeling hungry as well. He got up and opened up his backpack, taking one of the last cans of Pokemon food he had on him and filled a small bowl with a scoop. He watched the yellow Pokemon eat with delight as he rummaged through his back until he found a granola bar he could eat.

He saw through the hole the Gems were all sitting in a circle on the grass, Peridot was giving the other Gems the details on how she and Steven stopped the Cluster

"And then Steven was all: "my feelings" and then up and passes out on me. Then he starts glowing and, well Steven can explain that part since he's the one who saved us. Tell them Steven, wasn't it incredible?!"

"Uh yea" he said distracted

"Morning everyone" Ash finally said squinting from the bright sun

"Ash it's two o'clock in the afternoon" Pearl said with concern.

"Oh"

"Is Lapis awake yet?" Steven asked him

"Not yet bud"

"We were worried for you both", said Garnet, "you didn't move from her side at all last night"

"Of course i didn't. You wouldn't either if someone you cared about was in the state she's in"

There was an awkward silence until Steven broke the silence "i'd better check on her to"

The boys left the Gems as Peridot continued talking about how amazing the center of the earth was. They pushed open the door to the sight of Lapis Lazuli on Ash's mattress, she quickly turned to her side clenching her fists in agony, then settled back into her slumber.

"I can see you boys are worried about your friend" Garnet said as she approached them from behind

"Yea" Steven agreed "when i saw her in my dreams, it looked like she was fighting so hard to keep Malachite and Jasper from escaping". Just the mere mention of Jasper's name was enough to cause Ash to clench his fist in rage, remembering how Jasper had hurt nearly everyone on this world he cared about.

Garnet looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking, Ash always suspected she actually could. "Lapis spent an unbearable amount of time fused with Jaspe. The emotional and physical restrain from that type of fusion, I can't imagine. She's gonna need a lot of time to recover" she then turned to Ash "and a lot of personal space"

Ash sighed, "you're probably right"

"Come on," she said leading them back to the rest of the group "i'm dying to hear more about what happened underground". Steven went on to tell them all about how he had tapped into the Cluster's dream, and how he managed to convince it to bubble itself and leave the Earth in peace. Ash looked to see Pikachu playing with Lion in the field surrounding the barn, while Peridot and Ash began to discuss their new living arrangements with each other. The group began loading the drill into Greg's van to transport it to his storage locker, in case they ever needed it again. By the time it was secured in the van, it was already past Steven's bedtime, so while Greg, Peridot and the Gems left to place the drill into storage, Ash promised he'd let Steven spend the night, that way they could both keep an eye on Lapis. They slept in their sleeping bags outside the barn, they had just started to actually sleep when they both were jolted awake by a series of bangs and the sound of a bottle breaking from the barn. They both quickly threw off their sleeping bags and entered to old building to the sight of Lapis on her feet, her wings revealed as she prepared to take flight.

"Lapis, you're ok!" Ash happily announced their presence to her, causing her to turn around

"Steven, Ash" she said with surprise

"You're, leaving"

"I have to guys, i don't belong on Earth, not with the Crystal Gems, i never have" she said in resentment. The boys looked at each other before Steven broke the silence

"It's ok. We understand. I just wish we could've hung out more. It seems like we only get to see each other when there's something horrible going on"

Lapis gently smiled at them before turning back to them "that's just how it is with me." she took a short pause "Ash, Steven. Thank you. Goodbye, again"

"Wait Lapis!" Steven shouted as she prepared to fly off, stopping her in her tracks "before you go Ash has something to tell you"

The whole statement caught him by surprise, as his little buddy retreated behind him and edged him closer to the Homeworld Gem. he knew what Steven was trying to get him to do.

"What is it Ash?" she asked him

Ash could feel his heart racing, his face felt hot and butterfrees began to form in his stomach as he tried to decide what to say to her, knowing this could be the final time he saw her "i uh, the-the offer i gave you back on the ship is still valid if you ever need a place to stay, should you find yourself lost on Earth again. And, i meant what i said in the cell, every word" he stopped to take a breath as he badly tried to hide his blush "goodbye Lapis. I'll miss you"

She smiled again "i'll keep that in mind Ash. i'll miss you to, and i hope that you one day make it back to your home to. Well, goodbye". And with that, Lapis leapt into the air and flew back into the sky until she was out of sight. Ash felt a single tear fall from his eye. Suddenly, he felt that same tear fly up from his cheek, up into the sky, following Lapis as she flew off.

"Ash, why didn't you tell her how you felt?" Steven demanded

He took a deep breath "Steven, on my world there's an old saying: "if you love something, let it go. And if it comes back to you, then it loves you to", or something like that, i don't really know the quote. The point i'm trying to make is, i'm not going to keep her here, she doesn't belong here like me, we're not even from the same universe. I just had to accept that it was never meant to be and move on. Now come on, it's getting really late, and Pearl will kill me if she finds out i let you stay up this late"

The next morning, Greg and the Gems returned to the barn to get Steven, Ash and Peridot revealed to them their new "roommate agreement", to which Garnet and Pearl put up no argument for her to change her mind.

"Man, first Ash now Peridot" Amethyst complained "all the fun people are living out here now. I WANNA GO LIVE WITH ASH AND PERI!" she stomped her foot and pretended to have a temper tantrum, shapeshifting into a baby

"No you don't" Pearl said, picking up baby Amethyst playing into her game "but are you sure about letting her live with you Ash?"

"I've made up my mind, besides it gets pretty lonely here, i'm more used to living with a group of people so i'll enjoy the company"

"If you insist, but you'll need this" she said as she handed him the leash that they kept Peridot tied to the barn's fence causing him to laugh

"Well Steven, you ready to head home?" Greg asked

"You guys go ahead, i'll catch up with Lion"

"If you insist, see you tomorrow at work Ash, enjoy your new roommate" Greg and the Gems left in the van leaving Ash, Steen, Pikachu and Peridot to the barn.

"I'd better get myself situated, and i guess i'd better help fix the hole in the wall i made" Peridot said

"That'd be appreciated. Steven, you need help finding Lion?"

"Noe, i'll find my furry friend all by myself" he insisted as Peridot retreated into the barn and Steven began walking the fields looking for the pink lion.

Ash decided now would be a perfect time to let his pokemon out, their hard work deserved a rest. "You guys relax, and if you guys see Lion, point Steven in his direction" he told his friends. Walking the outskirts of the forest, admiring the morning sun, he began to reflect on the past two months in this new world. Then a horrible realization occurred to him: had he really been here for two months? And how were his friends and family reacting to his lengthy disappearance? he sat down on a log to process these new thoughts, the sun was blocked by Staraptor, who was calling to Ash pointing him to the barn's silo. He followed the bird to see Steven already waiting at the foot of the ladder

"About that quote you said about the thing you let go loving you to" he said pointing to the top of the silo, Ash saw sitting on the very top of it was Lapis Lazuli. They climbed aboard Staraptor, who flew them to the top to meet the blue gem.

"I thought you left" Steven said

"I was leaving", she answered "but then i realized, i've got nowhere to go. Who knows what they'd do to me back home after what i did to Jasper. I can't go back to Homeworld, and i can't stay here"

"sure you can" Steven interrupted "you can totally stay here. It doesn't have to be here here, you can live anywhere!"

"Yeah Lapis! Me and Steven can find you a new place to live"

"Oh, uh, ok let's go look" she said in an unsure tone

"Ready freddie?" Steven asked her

"My name's Lapis" she said once again not understanding human slang. Steven hopped onto Lapis's back while Ash mounted Staraptor.

"You ok like this?" she gently asked her friend, Steven nodding in agreement. And they flew off, Lapis escorting Steven with Ash on Staraptor not far behind.

Ash felt the wind in his face as he turned to look at Lapis, she looked so happy, so vibrant, so beautiful. He found himself blushing yet again as he resumed his focus on directing Staraptor. They dove from the clouds and into to forest near the barn

"Well Lapis, you could live here out in the country away from the city" Steven suggested

"Why would i want to do that?"

"Well, there's no noise, no rules" Ash began

"You could make a bird's nest and have pet squirrels. You can have acorn pie every night, and when it rains, you'll be protected by the leaves up above" he said presenting a leaf that landed in his face to her.

"Leaves" she softly said with interest.

After flying for nearly thirty minutes, they reached a gigantic city. The lights nearly blinded them as thousands of people walked the busy streets.

"Where are we?" Ash asked

"We must be in Empire City" Steven answered him

"It's so bright" Lapis said, squinting her eyes, "what happens in Empire City?"

"There's a saying about it" Steven explained "what happens in Empire City, never sleeps! Here, you can be a single gem taking on the big city. You could have a fun job at a local coffee shop and come home to a wacky roommate"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, to be honest Ash didn't understand the reference either. Once again they flew east until they reached a heavily polluted turnpike leading toward a dirty looking city.

"what 's this place?" Lapis asked her tour guide sitting on her back

"Oh that's Jersey, i guess you could live here to" a thick layer of smog blanketed the metropolis causing them all to hack and cough

"It seems a bit dirty" she remarked

"Yea, but my dad told me that it's getting cleaner. Their rest stops used to be really nasty, but now they sell sushi!" Steven said in excitement

As Ash tired thinking about what his little friend just said, he heard a man scream up to them from the sidewalk

"Quit flyin in our sky ya moots!" the man shouted throwing his shoe at them with tremendous power. Lapis and Steven both made the fart noise they enjoyed to make at him causing all three of them to laugh as they flew away from Jersey.

"Wow, Lapis it's so beautiful from up here" Ash commented on the night sky

"Eh, it's alright, i guess i can see why you guys like it so much" her eyes expanded as she came up with an idea "Steven, hold on tight, i wanna see how fast that bird of Ash's can go" she waited until Steven properly fastened himself, then she propelled herself at top speed ahead of Ash.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? STARAPTOR KEEP UP!" the bird pokemon obeyed his trainer and speed up to her. He watched from the distance they were away, as the two slowed down and landed at a chain of crystalline islands in the ocean. Ash landed Staraptor and caught up to the duo. "Guys, where are we?"

"This is the place i was abandoned," Lapis sadly said as she grew waves up to the structure in the center of the island. "It was thousands of years ago. I was only meant to visit for a short time, but i got caught in the middle of the war," she then projected her memories onto the water's surface for the boys to watch. Ash saw a terrified Lapis in the middle of a great battlefield. "It was awful, i tried to run but." she didn't even finish her sentence before her memory showed a bulky, menacing looking Gem with rainbow colored dreadlocks punch Lapis in the back, and she retreated into her gem in a cloud of smoke. "I was found by a Homeworld soldier and confused for a Crystal Gem. and used as a tool. They'd ask me "show us your base, where is your leader?" i didn't know. I couldn't say "i'm not one of them!" it soon became clear there was no hope in stopping the rebellion. All of the Homeworld Gems fled. In all the panic of escaping Earth, i was left behind." the image of a crowd of feet stomping on a mirror until it cracked played on the water. An enormous flash of light followed. "And there i stayed. Freedom in my sight but out of reach for ages. Until i was found" with that, Lapis fell to the ground and the water receded.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked

"I'll be fine, let me take you back"

"Are you sure you don't want to take a minute?"

She rubbed her head "it's fine, i just want to get out of here"

Ash volunteered to escort Steven back on Staraptor with him to give Lapis a lightened load.

"For a moment, i really felt like things were different, but they're not. No matter where i go i'm still trapped."

"But, you're not" Ash said to her "you're not underwater, you're not in a mirror, this time you're free"

"But Ash, i'm still on Earth"

"Well, nothing is stuck the way it is on Earth, everything changes Lapis, this isn't the same world that kept you prisoner, and i know this doesn't feel like home to you, and i should know about missing home more than anybody, but to tell you the truth, this place, my place with Steven and the Gems, my place with my friends in Beach City, my place at the barn i live in, it's all now starting to feel like home to me now. Maybe we can help it feel like home to you"

They finally landed at the barn as the sun was beginning to rise, Pikachu happily welcomed them all back by jumping onto Ash's shoulder. "i know you can never go back to Homeworld, but if you chose to stay here, it'll be your choice to stay here" Steven said handing her the leaf he got on the ride.

Lapis accepted it, "it's funny, after all this time here on Earth, i've never seen any of it. I, I want to see it. And Ash, if you'll accept me, then maybe you can teach me how to adapt to this planet."

"Wait Lapis, you want to live here, with me?" Ash couldn't help but feel overjoyed she chose to live with him "Like here, here?"

"Yea, here here"

"Yes, here here everybody!" Peridot said exiting the barn, "what are we talking abou?"

"YOU!?"

"Lazuli, you're looking well"

"What are you doing here!?"

"I live here, this is me and Ash's home"

"No it isn't it's Ash and mine, right guys?"

All the two boys could do was look at each other at their situation.

"Oh boy" Ash said, concerning his two roommates.


	13. Barn Mates

Sorry for not being consistent on uploaded chapters. Well, Ash's new roommates are in an awkward situation it would seem. Can Ash and Steven make things work? Or is three a crowd? *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

After Ash and Steven explained how Peridot was now a resident of Earth and living with Ash, and now Lapis, the green gem had taken out a tape recorder Steven gave her and began talking into it, describing how the conversation between her and Lapis would go down in her opinion.

"And then i'll say, "hey, as one refugee to another, it isn't so bad that we can't go back to Homeworld, am i right? Why don't we watch the sun come up with Ash, and we'll figure out what to do with all this time, eh Lazuli?" and then she'll say, "yes Peridot, as impressed i was by you on the ship, i am even more impressed by your new compact look and capacity for friendship! I'm so glad we're going to be living together!" Peridot, faucet 5". She turned off the tape recorder and turned around to face Lapis, a cocky smile on her face. "Let's begin", she said reaching her hand out expecting Lapis to shake it.

"This isn't gonna work" Lapis said turning her back to her.

"Wait, what?"

"I really thought it was going to be just me and Ash here" she whispered to the boys. Ash blushed at the thought of how Lapis intended to live with just him.

"Well, this is even better" Steven said "oh, how about this!" he said as he took a large marker out and began drawing a Y shape in the center of the barn "I saw this on a TV show, I didn't see how it ended, but i'm sure it turned out alright. See, we'll divide the barn into three parts, you'll all have your own space. High ceilings, hardwood floors, open country scenery, you both get Ash all to yourselves, what do you think roomies?"

"I like the cut of your gem Steven Quartz" Peridot said enthusiastically agreeing with the proposition

"No. no way" Lapis stubbornly said

"Yea bud this isn't gonna work at all" Ash said

"What's the problem?" Peridot asked

"Well for starters, there is serious communication issues going on here, and separating the barn isn't going to help it, also he put my bed on Lapis's side." he explained pointing toward the mattress in the corner of the room.

"I agree with you Ash," Peridot said "Lapis is getting all the good stuff on her side, i really want those paint cans, Lazuli would you be willing to trade for them?" she asked completely missing the point Ash was making.

"I don't care about paint cans, that's not the problem"

"What's wrong Lapis?"

"It's her" she said pointing aggressively at the small gem. Peridot backed away confused. "She's the problem, i just can't stand the thought of looking at her everyday. She's the one who dragged me back to Earth!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Peridot defended herself, "i just needed a informant, it should've been a simple mission, but clearly things didn't turn out well for either of us"

"You used me like everyone else did!"

"But it's not like that anymore, it's different now, i'm different!"

"It's true Lapis" Steven defended her "Peridot has really come into her own since she's been living on Earth"

"I sabotaged my own mission! I helped save the Earth! I even yelled at Yellow Diamond! She's probably sending a whole fleet to find me and shatter me! I'm kind of a big deal, a big anti-Homeworld deal!"

Lapis walked over to the human boys "Steven, i don't think this is gonna work" she said trying to put his idea down gently

"Well, maybe we could put up a curtain?"

She smiled as she walked out of the barn, sprouted her wings, and flew to the top of the silo claiming it as her own

"Sorry," Steven apologized to an annoyed Peridot, "i thought this was gonna be ok, I forgot that the last time you saw each other wasn't so ok"

"That was in the past!" she angrily exclaimed "it's not like that now!"

"We know"

"But obviously she doesn't! She's the one that needs to know! I want her to understand!"

"Well Peri, you can't just expect someone to forgive you overnight" Ash told her "you and Jasper really messed her up"

"We just need to show her how much you've changed" Steven explained as he grabbed a box of crayons and paper laying them down on the floor in front of them "here, cards are a great way to tell someone something when you can't be face to face with them, or if they don't want to see your face. You've got to give her a taste of sweet version of Peridot" he spend a few minutes drawing before handing it to her "here look! It's you, Lapis and Ash holding hands!" he said as he presented a crudely drawn picture of the three roommates holding hands, smiling and blushing happily in a field of flowers.

Peridot inspected the drawing "where are our noses?"

"Oh that's been kind of my style lately"

"Is not having fingers also your style?"

"No i'm just bad at drawing hands, now here's your part, write an apology inside for Lapis to read so that she knows how sorry you were about before, and that everything is ok now. If you write from your heart, your feelings will reach her" he said looking almost directly at Ash as if to imply he should try a similar thing for his feelings for Lapis. Peridot looked at them confused.

"Just try to be sincere" Ash summed up what Steven was trying to say to her. She looked at it with an intense stare for what seemed like forever thinking before she finally picked up the green crayon and began to write. When she was done, they marched over to the silo to present Lapis's card.

"HEY LAZULI!" Peridot shouted to the top "HEY LAZULI! HEY! LAZULI! HEY!" after she got no response she looked at her friends "why isn't she responding?"

"I'm not sure, i thought she was up there"

"Let me try" Ash said "HEY LAPIS ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

Almost instantly, the blue Gem appeared in front of him "yes Ash?" she asked with a sweet and trusting smile

"Go on," Steven said pushing Peridot between the two, at the sight of Peridot her smile was gone, but she still took to card anyway.

"Steven did the outside, and I did the inside" she explained bin an arrogant tone. Lapis opened the card and read Peridot's message out loud

"Sorry i interrogated you, you were just full of such useful information. That's a sincere compliment, Peridot" she looked at the trio with an annoyed face. And without a word, she put down the card, and flew back to the top of the silo. Accepting defeat, they retreated back to the barn

"The noses, one can only conclude it was the lack of noses" she spoke angrily into her tape recorder "it seems illogical to me that it would be any of the writing elements. It took me over an hour to compose it, and i was THE MOST SINCERE as per Steven's instructions."

"It could be she isn't much of a reader?" Steven suggested "how about a gift?"

She turned to her tape recorder again "another approach, YES! But what?"

"Think of things she likes"

"Things she likes huh?" Peridot thought "oh, i think i know, how about Ash? From what has been described to me about his and Lazuli's relationship, i can conclude she "likes" him"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"But Ash Peridot kinda has a point, i mean she seemed really happy about living with you, in fact i'm pretty sure you're the only reason she's still here. Ash, you should tell you how you feel eventually"

Ash looked over at the silo, he could see Lapis sleeping on the roof, and for once she looked at peace. He took a deep sigh "in time bud, but right now, Lapis needs time to heal. Now as for that gift idea, i'm not letting Peridot wrap me up in a bow and give me to her as a present, what else would she like?"

"Let's see, Lapis Lazuli's are typically partial to water and flying" she pondered before a thought came to her "oo, what if? No" she went back and forth with herself throwing down different ideas. Steven eventually had an idea looking at the hole left over from the Cluster drill. The trio spent two hours filling the hole up, then with the help of Greninja, they filled the sealed hole with water, making a small pool. "Alright, i'm going to go get Lapis, Peridot, Ash, why don't you guys break in your new water feature?"

Steven returned leading Lapis by her hand with her wings covering her eyes for the surprise, "ok, you can look"

"H 2 Oh my gosh!" Peridot said in the pool "it's a smaller than average lake!"

"It's from the hole where we drilled, Peridot, Ash and I sealed it and filled it with water"

"It's a gift for you, you know, cause water's your thing. Pretty good right? The barn's out here in the country, but now you can get your moisture fix whenever, and do all that, water stuff you do AH!" she was cut off by Ash rocking her off her floating tube and into the water resulting in a roar of laughter from the boys. Peridot struggled back onto her floaty and turned to face Lapis "do you love it?"

"Water? Seriously? You do realize that i spent the last few months trapped under the ocean right?"

"Sure but, i"

"It was an endless, crushing, darkness. wet, and bleak, and suffocating. Water was the tomb i lived in for those months" the blank, empty look she gave her caused Peridot to stare with great fear, Steven and Pikachu looked nervous and even Ash was getting uncomfortable.

"Tomb you say?" Peridot asked her

"Yea. i'm kinda taking a break from water right now." then she formed a forced smile "but thanks, for the lake" she then looked at Ash and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder "don't worry boys, it's not your fault" she then once again sprouted her wings and flew back to her silo.

The sky had become clouded as the trio took refuge in the barn in case it once again rained. Peridot was still ranting into her tape recorder "A POOL! WHAT A CLODY IDEA! Of course she wouldn't like that! There's nothing, nothing, nothing!"

"There has to be something, maybe instead of something she likes, give her something, you like. A piece of you!"

"Um, ok. How about, my Camp Pinning Hearts VHS?"

"Which season?" Ash asked her

"Five"

"Trash"

"I know", she groaned falling down onto her back, she again took the tape recorder to her mouth "log date: whatever, faucet: whatever. Uh whatever! Clearly there's nothing important for me to give to Lazuli! At least i have you, tape recorder" an idea came to her as she suddenly threw herself up off the floor and ran to the junk drawer scurrying through it and removing some wrapping paper and a blue ribbon. After wrapping up her tape recorder, she ran outside to the silo with Steven, Ash and Pikachu following. Lapis had just gotten off the roof and didn't realize Peridot was heading towards her until it was too late. "Ta da!" she exclaimed as she presented her latest gift to Lapis "see, the ribbon is even blue! I got yo numbuh" she said winking at her

"Where did she learn this language?" Ash whispered to Steven, who shrugged

Lapis just looked down at her annoyed with absolutely no reaction. Peridot looked at the boys looking for support, but Steven just shrugged again.

"Uh, here, i'll unwrap it for you" she said as she began to unwrap her present " when i was stuck here, Steven gave me this tape recorder as a gift and i didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better just to talk about all the weird stuff that was happening, it'll help you to" Lapis took the tape recorder out of Peridot's hands as she presented it to her "you, press the button to record, and then you talk into it"

After inspecting it, Lapis pressed the record button and held it against her face "i don't want your garbage" she then squeezed her hand, smashing Peridot's prized tape recorder into pieces that fell to the ground. Ash and Steven watched it fall heartbroken, but Peridot looked more desperate than ever

"WERE YOU TRAPPED IN A TAPE RECORDER TO!?" she screamed at Lapis who looked almost offended by the outburst. "Look, i get it you know. You're confused, you can never go back to Homeworld. This place doesn't exactly feel like home yet. You're alone, no one could possibly know what you're going through. Oh wait I do! Ash does! We're the same! Except, you don't have to be alone. You have Ash and me now. So tell me then, what you want from me, and whatever that is, i'll do it".

Lapis just looked angrily at Peridot, almost as if she didn't hear a word she said "i want you, TO LEAVE!"

Peridot just looked at her, hurt in her eyes. "Ok" she somberly said as she turned around and walked off without even looking back. Ash and Steven watched her go until she was out of sight.

"Lapis, why are you being so mean to her?" Steven asked "she's really trying"

"Why do you guys trust her?" she asked them

"Because we know her. Lapis, you're not even giving her a chance, you should've at least gotten to know her before you decided you don't like her"

"She'll betray you Steven,"

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT BETRAYAL LAPIS!?" Ash angrily shouted at her "after everything we all went through together, you did what? Oh that's right! YOU SOLD US OUT TO JASPER AND HOMEWORLD! You redirected Greninja's attack right back at me directly! You might think Peridot is a backstabber, but if memory serves me well, you've betrayed me more than she ever could. Come on Pikachu" he said as he lead Pikachu back to the barn. He entered the building and angrily kicked a few paint cans over, he saw the blue and red colors combined heavily to create a deep, black puddle on the floor. He crouched down and began to fight back tears, "how could i be in love with someone like that!?" he asked himself, kicking the paint can again. He wished Peridot would come back, but now thanks to Lapis, he was probably never gonna see his friend again. He heard the barn door open as he looked up to see Peridot screaming into the barn, Steven and Lapis right behind her.

"what's going o" but Lapis threw her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as a large, bright light from something outside shone in through the roof, the light passed by as quickly as it appeared. They waited until the craft was gone, but suddenly the source of the light returned and revealed itself through the hole in the wall. The group escaped the barn and continued to run until the craft cut them off and shone the light directly on Peridot.

"This is it, they're gonna wipe my precious grin off the face of this planet!" she screamed hugging Steven and Ash

"Get behind me, i'll protect you!" Steven said as he pushed Peridot behind him. Pikachu began to spark from his cheeks and Ash drew Charizard's pokeball, but before they could do anything, Lapis stepped forward, she turned back to the group before she looked back at the ship, and reached her hand up. From the pool they dug for Lapis earlier, a large hand made of water emerged and flicked the ship into the ground, two diamonds were created from the ship's collision with the ground.

"Holy smokes" Peridot said in shock, again Ash questioned where Peridot learned this language before he heard the familiar scream of Pearl's voice

"STEVEN! ASH!" she screamed as Amethyst and Garnet joined them

"Holy smokes" Amethyst said once she saw the wreckage, answering Ash's question on where Peridot picked up her slang

"Are you alright? We saw the ship and came as fast as we could"

"Yea we're fine, Lapis saved us, but it looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot"

Ash looked at the ship, then back at Lapis, she then said something that took him, and Peridot completely by surprise

"Are you ok?"

Peridot gave her a happy, almost creepy, blushing smile causing Lapis to act a little confused. Suddenly the clouds above vanished into a bright sunny day, causing Ash to wonder if it was Lapis's doing as well, before he could ask, the ship began to echo, and five small, red colored Gems, emerged from the pod.


	14. Hit the Diamond

Well here it is, the next chapter with our heroes, I am very excited for the next few chapters. So much so, that I just can't wait to share what happens in the next few chapters, but i hate spoilers so i am just going to say that Ash's Universe is going to get a little bigger. *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

Garnet had grabbed Steven and ran towards the barn, the others followed suit and ducked behind the door. Ash could see there were at least four little, red Gems emerge from the pod, he then saw a fifth emerge from it barking orders.

Peridot was having a panic attack "i knew it, they're after me! This is the end of the line!"

"You weren't kidding" Lapis said

"I disrespected a direct order from Yellow Diamond, i called her a Clod, to her face" she groaned as she fell to the floor in a fetal position and made a crying sound. Ash awkwardly rubbed his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her, Pearl on the other hand, wasn't giving her much sympathy

"Oh honestly, you call everyone a Clod" she reminded her, rolling her eyes

"YES" Peridot responded getting up, then getting back down on all fours and scurried over to a box labeled "Baseball Joe", "but not everyone has command over all the armies of Homeworld waiting for the word to shatter me!" she screamed as she hid under the box, spilling a number of baseball bats, baseballs, and baseball gloves all over the floor. Ash and Steven ran to the box she hid under.

"Peri, we're not gonna let them hurt you" Ash reassured her

"Haven't i caused you all enough trouble?"

"Yes" Ash heard Lapis say causing Amethyst to chuckle, Ash gave Lapis a disappointed look remembering the harsh words he last spoke to her, Lapis's small grin faded after seeing him look at her.

"Don't worry Peridot" Garnet intervened "it is our sworn duty to protect anything that calls this planet home, and that includes clods like you"

"That's my word" she said in astonishment.

"Listen up everyone" she ordered the Gems "I have a plan, or should i say, we have a plan" she laughed as she was engulfed in a light. When the light faded, he saw that in Garnet's place were two small Gems, one of which had a familiar face to Ash

"Hello everyone" the blue one Ash never met said

"RUBY! SAPPHIRE!" Amethyst and Pearl exclaimed happily

"HUUUUUGS!" Steven exclaimed as he ran towards the two and embraced them in a big hug, one in each arm.

"Good to see you again Ruby" Ash remarked, "nice to finally meet you Sapphire" Garnet eventually told him about her being a fusion after the Homeworld ship pieces were finally cleared, after Ash lost Lapis to Malachite, and he had assumed Ruby had died in the crash.

"It's nice to meet you to Ash" Sapphire said, still caught in Steven's tight hug

"So what's the plan?" Amethyst asked

Ruby chuckled as Sapphire assured the her on her part of her master plan "you've got this, just act casual" she said kissing Ruby on the cheek

"Yea, casual" Ruby repeated slamming her fists together before awkwardly shuffling out of the barn and joining the other Rubies

As soon as he saw Ruby get in formation with the other four, Ash knew he had to step in "guys this isn't gonna work, do you really think the Rubies are that stupid"

"Yes" Sapphire answered watching as he turned and saw the leader count Ruby as one of them without even counting herself

"Oh"

They watched as Ruby returned after badly improvising and returned shaking and sweating "THEY WANT TO SEARCH THE BARN!"

"We heard" Ash said

"We saw" Pearl said with a doubtful look

"I'm scared" said Peridot

"Let's AMBUSH THEM!" Amethyst suggested holding a baseball bat in the air

"Yeah!" Ash agreed with Amethyst grabbing a bat of his own getting ready to charge before Sapphire talked them down

"No, no one needs to get hurt, let's be sensible"

Ruby started sweating more than before, and even began biting her fingernails out of fear "what do i do?"

"Just go out there and tell them this is a place where humans live" Sapphire reassured her lover

Ruby sighed "i don't wanna go alone"

"I'll come!" Steven volunteered "I'll be your backup"

Amethyst handed him her baseball bat "and here's some backup for your backup" Steven accepted the bat, as Ruby lifted him up and approached the other Rubies once again. While the other Gems watched the trainwreck that was Ruby, Ash turned to see Lapis was just leaning on the support beam to the barn, she motioned Ash to come to her which he did.

"I thought about what you told me Ash" she said "and you're right, Steven's right, I am being difficult, i am being selfish, I am being a total jerk but you've got to understand, what she and Jasper did to me, i'm still trying to put behind me. Ash, i really want to live here, with you, and if i'm going to be living here, then i guess i'm going to have to learn to live with her. I know it might not look like it, but i really am going to try. And as for that whole, attacking you back on the beach, i don't know if you can ever forgive me Ash"

He saw she was being sincere, he also thought now would be as good a time as any, "Lapis, i do forgive you, i always will. And you know, there's something i need to tell you to"

"What?"

He took a deep breath "this is it," he thought, "Lapis Lazuli, i"

"WE'VE GOT TO PLAY BASEBALL WITH THEM!" Steven screamed interrupting his confession to her

"BASEBALL?" they all asked in confusion

"I saw that this was a possibility, though i am surprised that this is the path we're taking" Sapphire remarked

Steven grabbed a whistle and blew it "alright, my human baseball knowledge will lead us to victory! Let's just go out there and pretend to be humans, except for Peridot, you stay here in the barn, and hide"

"Ok"

Lapis laughed at the whole scenario "this plan sucks"

"Good," Steven remarked, everybody gear up and don a human identity, i'll go inform the Rubies of the rules"

"Pikachu, you stay in the barn with Peridot" Ash commanded his friend

"Pika" he said loyally as he jumped into Peridot's lap

"Ash?" Lapis asked him

"Yes Lapis?"

"What were you about to tell me?"

"uh , i'll tell you later", he said while Amethyst and Pikachu gave him a "you failed" smile

With the Gems all geared up, Steven introduced the team known as "The Humans"

"We're the humans! Steven!"

"Earl!" Pearl spoke in a deep, manly voice

"Amy" Amethyst spoke in a deep voice as well

"Ash"

"Bob" Lapis introduced herself in a non caring tone

"And Sophie" Sapphire spoke in a happy tone

"Understood" the lead Ruby replied "our team shall be the Rubies! Consisting of Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! And Ruby!"

The Rubies were first at bat, Steven pitched while Amethyst was umpire, Sapphire handled first base, Ash was second, Pearl was third, and Lapis was on outfield. Their Ruby swung first, purposefully striking herself out. Afterward, the leader Ruby and the stern Ruby scored until it was the Humans turn. Amethyst quickly scored a homerun using her speed dash attack.

"Woah, that purple human's really good" remarked the stern Ruby as Ash and Steven did their best to keep her from blowing their cover by showing off

"Amethyst be careful" Ash whispered to her as "Sophie" took her place at bat.

"STRIKE ONE!" they suddenly heard the Leader Ruby shout, but their Ruby and Sapphire didn't seem to care, all Ash could see them just talking and laughing, causing Sapphire to miss another strike

"STRIKE TWO!"

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Steven demanded to know

"Flirting" Lapis answered

"STRIKE THREE!"

"This could be a problem" Ash said aloud

After "Sophie's" outting, "Earl" and Ash both scored before they had to switch out evening the score. The Rubies put up a greater game Ash expected them to, bringing the eventual score to 6-3, mostly on account of Ruby and Sapphire's flirting and distraction, luckily "Amy" and "Bob" managed to bring them back in with a 5-6 score. The Ruby with her Gem on her eye suddenly broke her bat because she swung to hard in a fit of rage, so Ash had to retrieve another one for her. He ran into the barn where he was almost immediately questioned by Peridot.

"Hey, how's it going? Are we winning?"

Ash pondered on how to answer her question by looking at Ruby and Sapphire once again flirting, this time, Ruby had her arms wrapped around Sapphire teaching her how to properly swing. Suddenly, Lapis from second base saw him watching and gave him a look as if to say "why don't you handle me like that Ash?", causing Ash to turn as red as one of the Rubies and wound up snapping the cheaply made bat with his bare hands out of embarrassment. He retrieved another bat before saying "yeah, we're doing just fine, everything's gonna be ok!"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"THANK YOU ASH!"

He handed the bat to the one eyed Ruby who took it with a creepy, malice filled stare, Ash could tell this was the one Ruby he definitely had to watch out for. Steven scored for the team bringing the Humans closer with a score of 7-6 at the bottom of the ninth inning, "Bob" was on second base, but "Sophie" was the final Human up. "She's gonna have to get a homerun"

"WAIT, WE CALL A TIMEOUT!" Steven shouted running to the couple he started coaching them as the others watched

"So, we overheard your little conversation with Lapis in the barn" Amethyst teased Ash

"You're really doing this now?"

"Ash it's much more complicated now" Pearl reminded him "you're going to be living together if we succeed here, you're going to have to make a difficult choice, do you confess and risk scaring her off, or do you let her live out your time here living in the bottled up feelings you've kept inside, as someone who has had to make that decision, i'd take the first option in a heartbeat"

Ash thought about Pearl's advice as Steven returned, Sapphire got two strikes, before she finally hit the ball with enough force it probably landed in China, Lapis evened the score, giving Ruby an awkward high five and Sapphire won the game by coming straight home, into Ruby's arms laughing, she tackled her partner to the ground as a light engulfed the two and standing in their place, was Garnet. "Whoops"

"THEY'RE GEMS!" Leader Ruby shouted

"We've been tricked!" Stern Ruby shouted

"What a turn of events!" the Happy Ruby said shocked

The One-Eyed Ruby simply growled in anger

The final Ruby, who's back had been turned the entire moment and missed the whole thing, finally turned around asking "wha? What's going on?"

"Sorry guys" Garnet apologized as the "Humans" circled her assuming battle formations "the game is over"

Leader Ruby hopped onto the clueless Ruby's shoulders "that's it! RUBIES COMBINE!" she commanded as the five leaped onto each other's shoulders and fused into a giant Ruby. It roared a battle cry as she prepared for battle, but the assault was interrupted by the scream of a little green Gem in the barn.

"WAIT! WAIT STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!" she screamed running over to the group, falling onto her face in the process she tried again to get up, only to fall yet again and then ran the rest of the way on all fours like a dog. "Wait! Please, please! It's me you're after right!? I'm not gonna stand by and let my friends fight my battles!"

"Aw, Peri loves us!"

The Ruby looked down before finally addressing Peridot "are you the Peridot, assigned to the failed Earth mission?"

"Not sure if failed would be the right word to"

"WHERE IS JASPER!?"

"You're looking for Jasper?"

"CORRECT!"

"Wait, but i'm the one who betrayed the mission! Who called Yellow Diamond a clod! The new leader of the Crystal Gems!?"

"Ok i don't think we all agree on that last part" Ash said "unless there is something else i missed involving Garnet resigning and passing leadership"

"TELL US WHERE JASPER IS NOW!" The Ruby demanded

"Jasper is um" Peridot said looking around for support everyone stared at her not knowing what to say. "We know where Jasper is"

"WELL!?"

"NEPTUNE!" Steven shouted thinking on his feet "she's on the planet Neptune!"

The Ruby looked at them with doubt, "there is no way that is going to work" Ash thought to himself

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" The Ruby asked with a big, goofy grin on her face. She quickly unfused back into the five Rubies

"We all here?" Leader Ruby asked as she began counting, this time she did include herself "TO THE PLANET NEPTUNE!"

"Let's move out soldiers!" Stern Ruby stated as she boarded the ship first

"What a lovely sounding planet!" the Caring Ruby said with excitement

"But we just got here" Confused Ruby said as Leader Ruby dragged her on the ship, leaving One-Eyed Ruby alone with them

"Thank you" she creepily said as she boarded as well and with that, the Rubies were gone, off to the planet Neptune on a wild goose chase, Ash almost felt sorry for tricking them, the stupidity of the entire situation almost matched Team Rocket ridiculousness, almost.

"Man, Rubies are dumb" Amethyst joked

"Not all of them" Garnet remarked.

"Well then" Pearl said "i'd think it be best for all of us to get home"

"Amen to that P" Amethyst agreed with her as she began walking Steven to the warp pad.

"see ya guys" Ash told the Gems as Steven hugged him goodbye. After they had left, he noticed they had been playing all day as the sun was beginning to set. He walked toward the barn and began getting ready for bed, as he removed his boxers, he felt uncomfortable as he looked around the room, to see Lapis standing in the door, and Ash was naked from the waist down. "HOLY ARCEUS! LAPIS LOOK AWAY!" he screamed trying to cover himself, he finally put his pajama pants on, yet he noticed Lapis hadn't even flinched in reaction to the whole situation.

"Sorry for scaring you Ash, but I just wanted to say, i apologized to Peridot, and I'm willing to give her a chance if you are with me, living here, with you and her"

Ash felt himself blush even more than when she saw him naked, "Lapis I, I don't know what to say"

"You can say: "yes Lapis, of course you can live here with me and Peridot" Peridot added, having entered the room while neither of them were paying attention.

Ash laughed "alright, yes Lapis, of course you can live here with me and Peridot" he said doing his best Peridot impression leading Lapis to laugh. Peridot looked at him annoyed and stormed to the second floor couch to watch more Camp Pinning Heart, leaving the two laughing.

Lapis stopped laughing and looked at him "Ash?"

"yea?"

"Earlier, what were you going to tell me?"

Ash had completely forgotten his botched confession, but the earlier confidence and adrenaline was gone, he realized he wasn't ready yet to tell her, thinking quickly, he came up with something "well, Lapis I just wanted to say that I wasn't going to just leave you like that when I yelled at you earlier, you've always got a place here with me, Peridot and Pikachu. And since you just accepted her, I think this is the start of something great."

Lapis looked at him with a questioning look, Ash could tell she had not bought his lie "ok" she said "I'll be in the silo if you need me" after she left the room, he heard Peridot and Pikachu laughing from upstairs

"You really are what Amethyst calls a "Casanova" ha ha ha"

"Shut up you two!" He screamed going to bed accepting his embarrassing defeat.


	15. A Real Chip Off the Old Brock

Well Lapis is living with Ash now, we're almost to the big moment, between that however, as promised in the previous chapter's header, Ash's universe is getting bigger. Take a guess of what happens during this chapter, depending on the chapter name. Also, like the mega filler chapter, this chapter is a combination of different episodes that i love, but couldn't figure out how to include Ash into them, while also connecting to the overall story of Ash the Crystal Gem. This chapter takes place during the events of Mr. Greg. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Ash was awoken to the sound of Camp Pinning Hearts dialogue from the TV in front of his bed "I don't care that you're on the yellow team Percy, we can make this work" he heard a woman's voice

"Peridot, can you please turn that dow" he said throwing the blanket off him only to see Peridot wasn't alone sitting on his bed, Lapis was sitting next to her towards Ash's feet

"See what i told you about Paulette?" the diehard fan asked

"You're right, she is annoying"

Ash cleared his throat loudly to his roommates to inform them he was awake

"Oh morning Ash, I was just sharing with Lazuli, i mean, Lapis, the experience that is Camp Pinning Hearts"

"Sorry we woke you" the gem of Ash's affections apologized

He smiled at them finally finding something that brought them together, the previous day of the trio living together was extremely awkward, and he hopped this meant they were finally making friends. It's alright, i've got to be at the wash early today anyway guys. Just next time, keep the volume down, or move the TV" he changed his clothes and rubbed Pikachu's head goodbye, he did however bring his other pokeballs with him in case of emergency, both he and Greg agreed Pikachu and a car wash didn't mix.. "See you guys later" he told his alien roommates.

"Bye Ash" they both said in union

"Pika-pi"

He walked down the boardwalk towards the car wash praying to Arceus that Lapis and Peridot didn't kill each other while he was at work. As he approached the end of the boardwalk, he saw Greg's van parked on the beach, Steven and Pearl were standing with him watching a hamburger commercial of all things on Greg's mini TV.

"Morning Greg, Pearl, Steven, Greg why aren't you opening the car wash?"

"Oh, well Ash, i've decided to close the wash for today" he said "tonight, i'm taking my boy to Empire City! Taking on the town as father and son"

"Fancy, what's the occasion?"

"Well, my old manager Marty came to town yesterday and gave me this" he excitedly screamed taking a check for ten million dollars out of his pocket "apparently he sold one of my old songs as a Burger jingle and now i'm filthy stinking rich!"

Ash was astonished "congratulations Greg"

"Yep, and you know what Ash? I think first thing i'm gonna do with this money is give you a raise" he said as he handed Ash his next paycheck

"Greg, i don't know what to say"

"Don't worry about it, you've been like a son to me Ash, if you need anything, just let me know"

Ash immediately knew what he wanted from his employer, "actually Greg, there is something. When you get back, could you possibly look into renting a boat? I've been doing some thinking, and i wanted to confess my feelings for Lapis, at a place where she is best. Where else is that but the water?"

"Aw Ash" Steven said "she'll love it"

"I'll look into that son, in the meantime, me and my boy have some bags to pack, take the next two days off Ash, you've earned a free day"

"Alright, have fun in Empire City guys" he said as he ran toward the bank and cashed his check, he took his cash and then walked down to Fishstew for a slice, "hey Jenny, Kiki" he said greeting his friends

"What up Ash?" Jenny greeted him with a high five

"Is that Ketchum?!" he heard Kofi shout from the kitchen

"Yes Daddy" the twins answered

Ash ordered his lunch and sat down on one of the bar stools so he could talk to the twins he looked through the window and saw a help wanted sign in it "you hiring Kofi?"

"Yes i am Ash! Why? You want the job?"

"No thanks, i'm loyal to Greg, besides i couldn't make a pizza to save my life" he was delivered his food by Jenny

"Didn't see you at Sour Cream's beach rave last night Ash, what's up with that?"

"Oh man, i can't believe i missed it" Ash said "i was so busy trying to keep my roommates from killing each other i completely forgot he invited me"

"Alright, i'll buy it, but i do expect you to be at the drag race Friday night, it's been forever since we all hung out together"

Before he could respond, Sour Cream and Buck came running inside "THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE MONSTER ATTACKING THE BEACH!" Sour Cream screamed. Knowing it could be a corrupted Gem, Ash threw some money onto the counter, thanked the Fishtew's for lunch, and ran outside summoning Charizard and ridding him to the other side of town. As they got closer to the beach, he saw Garnet and Amethyst fighting the monster with Pearl having gone with the Universes. But what caught Ash off guard was that he had seen this monster before, it was a Steelix.

The Steelix thrashed at the two Gems before throwing an iron tail down onto the ground, Ash could see a trainer on it's back begging for Steelix and the Gems to stop. "GARNET! AMETHYST! STOP" Ash screamed at his teammates to get them to leave the scared trainer and Steelix, but they didn't see him on the back of the behemoth, but the man on Steelix did,

"HEY YOU ON THE CHARIZARD! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Ash landed between the Gems and the pokemon "Guys stop! This isn't a gem monster, it's a pokemon! And there's a trainer on it! They're not trying to hurt anyone, they're just scared!"

"They're from your world?" Garnet asked

"Yes, listen we've got to calm Steelix down so his trainer can return his to his pokeball, Amethyst you know what to do"

Amethyst drew her whip and Ash grabbed the other end of it encircling Steelix, the trainer seemed to understand as he redirected the snake to purposefully fall to the ground, allowing him to return the pokemon.

"Thank you" he said as he collapsed to the ground. Ash ran towards him checking if he was alright. Getting a better look at the man's face he saw that he was at least eighteen years old, he had brown spiky hair, with coffee brown skin, a green shirt, with an orange and brown vest, but his defining feature was his eyes, or lack thereof, they were incredibly slanted, almost as if they were just two lines.

"Oh for the love of Arceus" Ash found himself saying as he recognized the trainer as his best friend Brock. "Garnet please help me get him to the house" Garnet grabbed Brock's legs and escorted the boy into the house placing him onto the couch

"You know this guy Ash?"

"Yep, Garnet, Amethyst, allow me to introduce you to my best friend Brock. He's a pokemon trainer from my world"

"Hold up" Amethyst said "he's the one who made those candies you shared with me?"

"Yep"

Amethyst suddenly jumped onto Brock's chest, grabbing him by his shirt collar "dude you've got to wake up! Make us some more of those candies!"

"AMETHYST" Garnet exclaimed to give Brock some space.

"You guys should probably leave, I think it be best if I'm the first thing he sees" The Gems agreed and left, and Ash pulled up a chair waiting for his friend to wake up. Eventually, he started to stir and sat up.

"Ash?"

"Hey Brock"

"What happened? One minute I'm giving Steelix his bath, suddenly we're engulfed in a light, and the next minute I'm standing on a beach being attacked, where are we Hoenn?"

Ash honestly didn't know how to answer him, so he explained everything he knew about Steven, the Gems, Homeworld and the Rebellion.

"So let me get this straight, we're now in a world where Pokemon don't exist, living with a team of alien rebels who protect the planet from an all female alien empire made out of rocks?"

"Yep"

"Where can I sign up?" Brock asked as he got up "what is this place anyway?"

Before he could answer, the other Gems entered the room, Amethyst charging towards him

"He's up! Make candies now!" She was however taken aback by Brock grabbing her hand, and getting down to his knees

"Anything for you my darling" he said dreamily, "they say beautiful women are in short supply, you prove both counts to be true" Amethyst and Ash both cringed at the sight of Brock's sudden flirting. Before he could say anything else, Brock suddenly threw himself back in a scream of agony, and collapsed to the floor, a frog like creature stood behind him snickering

"Good to see you again to Croagunk, glad to see something's never change"

After Croagunk's poison jab wore off, Brock did go into the kitchen and began cooking more of the snacks Amethyst craved, she lingered in the kitchen watching him as Garnet dragged Ash outside

"your friend is a bit off, but seems honorable"

"Yeah, yeah he does do that thing around any girl he meets, but he is a good person"

"The problem that I see with him being here is, if both of you have been brought to our world, what else from your world can come to ours?" Garnet asked

Ash never thought of that before, what was to stop whatever was bringing them to the Gem's world from bringing an angry legendary or worse. "We'll just have to keep ourselves ready in case that does happen. Speaking of refugees, what are we going to do about him?"

Garnet thought for a minute, "he can sleep at the house tonight, considering Steven is out of town, but then i don't know where we can put him"

"I guess he can live in the barn with me and the girls" but then it dawned on him what he just said, Brock's "quirk" caused him to flirt with nearly any girl he met, like Amethyst, meaning he will probably profess his love to Peridot. And Lapis.

Garnet looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking and smiled at him, "don't worry Ash, your friend is loyal, trust me he isn't going to steal Lapis from you" confirming his suspicions she could see the future.

"Alright Brock" he said reentering the house seeing Amethyst scarf down a batch of Brock's cooking, i'll take you around town, maybe find you a job since you and I are gonna be here awhile, and then i'll intro you to the rest of the Gems in the morning" the boys left the house and Ash began his tour "welcome to Beach City, Delmarva Brock. Home of the Crystal Gems."

"How long have you been here?"

"About four months"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, it's been that long. And let me tell you they have been the craziest four months of my life."

"And where is Pikachu?"

"He's at my home with my roommates." Brock looked at him confused "yes I have roommates, my boss just doesn't want Pikachu at my job out of fear he'll hurt himself or someone else." Brock looked at him with even more surprise "yes I have a job to".

"So you've settled down, oh how the mighty have fallen" he joked

"HEY ASH!" They heard Jamie the mailman shout from behind them as he approached them

"Hey Jamie, this is my friend Brock. Brock, Jamie"

"Pleasure to meet you Jamie"

"Greetings Brock. I saw you from around the corner and just thought i'd say hi"

"So I take it you're the mailman?" Brock asked

"Yes. Oh goodness look at the time, I must get to my next house, i'll see you at the race Friday night Ash, nice meeting you Brock" he said running off.

"He seems nice"

They continued down the street, Ash explaining each building as they walked "so you work at the car wash for Steven's dad?"

"Yep, you'll like Greg, and i think you'll especially like Steven, they're the kindest people on the planet, now come on, we've got to get you a job" he told his friend, leading him to Fishtew pizza "Kofi, i have your new employee!" he declared opening the door and confidently taking the help wanted sign off the window.

"Ash!" Jenny screamed hugging him "what was that snake monster about? Did you and Steven's moms stop it?"

"Yep, Jenny meet Brock, he's from where i'm from."

"Oh, so you're from Arkansas to huh?"

Brock looked at her with extreme confusion, Ash nudged him to play along and he got the message "uh yep, nice to meet you"

"Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen, i'll get him. DADDY! ASH HAS SOMEONE WHO WANTS THE JOB!" she shouted into the kitchen

"CAN ASH'S FRIEND COOK!?" Kofi screamed from the kitchen

"Can he?" Jenny asked Ash

"Yes"

"YES!"

"GREAT, HE CAN START THURSDAY MORNING!"

"Be here at 8:30 Brock"

"Congrats man" they heard someone say from the bar stools, Ash turned to see Sour Cream and Buck hadn't left the store.

"Oh hey guys, didn't see you, Buck, Sour Cream, meet Brock. Brock, these are my other friends Buck and Sour Cream."

"Sup" they both said "we're gonna see you at that drag race up the mountain Friday right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Cool if Brock joins us?"

"Hey man, more the merrier"

"Cool" Ash said, well i guess we'll see you guys tomorrow, see yah"

As they continued their walk around the city, Ash couldn't help but feel happy about how well things were finally going for him, the Earth was saved from the Cluster, Lapis was free and now living with him, and now he was reunited with his best friend. They walked all day until the sun began to set, "well Brock, i guess tonight you're going to stay to the house where Steven lives, then tomorrow i guess you'll move in with me and the others"

"Sounds good to me"

He wished Brock a good night and then retreated to the barn, as he approached the door, he heard a smashing noise and Lapis yelling at something, opening the door with concern, he saw Lapis with her back towards him, bashing at something with one of the baseball bats

"LAPIS NO!" he screamed as he ran towards her, expecting to see Peridot bloody and bruised, instead he just saw a pile of glass

"Hey Ash" she said

"Lapis, why are you smashing things? And where's Peridot?"

"Up here Ash!" his other barnmmate said from the second floor, she jumped down with Pikachu who also excitedly greeted him

"I've been breaking these cups to see what i can turn them into later"

"Why?'

Lapis only shrugged

"Ok, you just do your thing, anyway ladies, I know this is sudden, but tomorrow we'll be getting a new barnmmate" he calmly explained the Brock situation, Pikachu was excited to once again be with his old friend, and Peridot seemed excited to have a new friend as well, as Ash predicted. He then turned to Lapis for her opinion.

She looked at him with uncertainty "i don't know Ash, i mean i just only started getting used to Peridot. I don't know if i'm ready for another person living here."

"Lapis, please he's lost in a world that isn't his with nowhere to live, sound familiar? Besides Brock is one of the kindest people you will ever meet, you'll love him"

She thought for a minute, before she gently smiled at him "ok Ash, I trust you, and i'll give him a chance"

"Thank you" he told his crush, "goodnight guys" he said lying down into his bed, he saw that the TV was moved as per his request that morning, giving him a good view of the barn with the light from the TV Peridot was watching upstairs filled the room, Ash saw Lapis lay down onto a pile of hay on the other side of the barn. He decided he would get something proper for Lapis and Brock to sleep on, he loved Lapis and loved Brock like a brother, but he didn't think he was ready to share a bed with either.

The next morning, Ash walked to the house to fetch Brock. He opened the front door to an incredible smell coming from the kitchen. He saw Brock cooking a mountain of pancakes, as fast as Amethyst could eat them. "Morning Ash. Pancakes?"

As soon as he sat down joining them for breakfast, the front door opened and Steven, Pearl and Greg walked in wearing tuxedos entered the house

"Um Ash" Steven questioned "who is the guy making pancakes in the kitchen?"

Greg had already taken his seat at the counter "i don't care, i'm hungry"

"You must be Greg, and this guy must be the famous Steven Universe Ash told me all about. I'm Brock" he said as he served a plate to both of them

"He's my best friend from my world, he crashed on the beach literally no less than 20 minutes after you guys left. He's going to be living in the barn with us" Ash did his best to explain "nice Tuxedos by the way, how was Empire City?"

"Wonderful" Pearl answered "i'm Pearl by the way" she said reaching out her hand expecting him to shake it, she was taken aback by him getting down on his knees in front of her

"Well Pearl, your beauty truly earns you that name, for you the Gem to my UH!" he screamed in agony as yet another poison jab from Croagunk sent him to the floor.

"Oh so i'm not his darling anymore?" Amethyst joked

"You ready to go Brock?"

"I'll come help you guys move" Steven volunteered

"Oh, before you go Ash, listen i checked with Yellowtail on the docks as we got back to town, and he's got a friend who actually runs a yacht rental company, who he got us yacht for all day tomorrow. The perfect place to profess one's love" Greg told him

"Thanks Greg you're the best, now Steven, grab Brock's legs and help me get him to the barn"

The carried the numb trainer until he regained his feeling in his feet and they all walked to the barn "now before we go in, my roommates are little, on edge. They've been through alot, so forgive them if they act a little off around you at first" he opened the door "PERIDOT! LAPIS! PIKACHU! YOUR NEW ROOMMATE'S HERE!"

Pikachu immediately ran up to his old friend "Pika-Chu!" he said addressing Brock

"It's good to see you to Pikachu"

Peridot came running from the back of the barn with a trashcan on her head, running straight past them and into the wall "i got stuck"

Ash removed the can from Peridot's head "thank you, greetings Brock, I am Peridot. Your new roommate"

"Nice to meet you Peridot"

"Where is Lapis?"

"I'm up here" they heard Lapis say from the roof as she flew down "so this is your friend Ash?"

"Yes, i'm Brock, nice to meet you"

"Lapis Lazuli, nice to meet you to"

"Hey Brock, you're a pokemon trainer to right?" Steven asked

"Yea"

"Do you think maybe you could show us your pokemon?" he asked

"I think that can be arranged" he said taking off his belt to reveal six pokeballs, with a single swing, he released all six of them "come on out everyone!" once the pokemon all revealed themselves, he began introducing them all "everyone, meet Steelix, Gollum, Crobat, Swampert, Chansey, and Croagunk"

"Woah!" Steven and the two Homeworld Gems admired the enormous Steelix

"Don't worry guys," Brock said "Steelix is a total sweetheart. Aren't you Steelix?"

The monster pokemon smiled down to the group

"Alright everyone" Brock told his pokemon "get comfortable, because we're probably going to be living here for a while"

Ash released his pokemon and both groups of pokemon began to socialize. Meanwhile, Ash and the Gems walked Brock around the barn and began socializing themselves

"Wow, so you were seriously in a mirror for 10,000 years?" Brock asked Lapis after hearing her past

"Yes, and i probably would have been there longer had Ash and Steven not freed me"

"That's the Ash i know, always helping others" he said patting Ash on the back

After Steven went home, Peridot and Lapis went inside to watch more Camp Pinning Hearts leaving the two friends outside

"You know I think I'm gonna enjoy my stay at Casa de Ash and Aliens. By the way, you said something about confessing your feelings to Lapis?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Well you told Greg about confessing to someone, and I assumed it was Lapis because of the way she looks at you. It's the same way I look at the lovely Nurse Joy"

"You really think it's gonna work?"

"I have the utmost faith in you pal. I'm gonna go watch that Camping show with my new roommates, good luck tomorrow"

Ash was left alone now outside, a new hope building in his gut that his plan was going to work on board the yacht.


	16. Alone at Sea

Here it is, the chapter we've been waiting for, based on my absolute favorite Lapis episode from season three. How will Lapis react to Ash's confession? How well has Brock adapted to life in Beach City? What happens when Jasper gets involved? And why is Ash even in the Gem's world in the first place? These questions will all be answered in my possibly favorite new chapter to our tale. *I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Ash and Brock walked down the pier towards Brock's new job at Fishtew Pizza.

"Morning Fishtews" they told the pizza owner as they entered the business.

"Morning Ash, Brock" Jenny greeted her friend and new coworker, "my dad's in the kitchen waiting for you Brock."

"Thanks Jenny. Well Ash, this is your big day," he said slapping his friend on the back "best of luck, i know she's gonna say yes"

"Ooo Ash, you got a girl now?" Jenny asked with interest "who is she?"

"Uh yah," he said with a large blush appearing on his head "it's that girl i told you about when we were all at the cornfield, i'm confessing my feelings to her this afternoon on a yacht."

"Aw that's so sweet, best of luck to yah"

"Thanks, enjoy your first day on the job Brock" he said leaving. He made his way to Steven's house to get Greg and Steven to begin "Operation Waterworks" as Steven called it. "My dad's already down at the docks, shall we go get your princess my prince charming?" Steven teased. They returned to the barn to see Lapis still sleeping on her pile of hay

"Lapis" Ash whispered while gently nudging her "wake up, we've got a surprise for you"

"What?" she asked dreamily, which only made her sound even cuter to Ash.

"Come with us, and cover your eyes" Steven said helping her up. He lead them down to the docks while Ash walked side-by-side with her. All the while, she covered her eyes with her wings , but she could still see through them.

"I'm starting to guess the surprise guys"

"Hey we told you to cover your eyes" Ash playfully told her

Lapis laughed "sorry" she said closing her eyes under her wings

"SURPRISE!" the three men shouted giving Lapis her notification to open her eyes

"We bought a boat!" Steven exclaimed

"Correction, we rented a boat. I may be rich, but buying a boat would be going a bit overboard" Greg explained

"Ayyyy" Steven acknowledged his father's pun

"Just a joke i picked up from some sailors, they have a surprisingly clean sense of humor"

"Guys who is this?"

"Oh that's right, we've never met, i'm Steven's father and Ash's employer Greg Universe,"

He said as he extended his hand to her "you broke my leg while trying to use the ocean trying to get back to your Homeworld"

"Lapis Lazuli, nice to meet you" there was an awkward pause as she didn't shake his hand not understanding the custom.

"I'll get the boat ready" Greg left to start up the ship.

"It was Ash's idea, what do you think?"

"It's nice, thank you Ash, but I just don't know"

"Lapis," Ash responded "I know you spent an awful amount of time fused with "she who must not be named" at the bottom of the ocean. But you're not Malachite anymore, and water is an important part of you, and i'll be damned if the most important part of my friend is taken away by one bad experience."

"It was more than one"

"Come on Lapis!" Steven argued "just give it a chance, we promise that this'll be the most fun you've ever had! In fact, I'm sure this trip will change your entire life!"

"Guys i don't deserve this"

"Of course you do!" Ash exclaimed "Lapis, you're one of the most important people in my life, you're special to me Lapis, I care about your well being" he told her taking her hand, he wanted to tell her right there, but then it would completely ruin the plan, he had to wait till the perfect moment "I care about you"

"Besides, we even named the boat "Li'l Lappy" Steven added showing a banner on the side of the ship, which promptly fell off to reveal the true name of the ship to be "S. S. Misery"

Lapis gave an adorable snort chuckle "ok, I'll give it a chance, but just one" she took the boys by their arms and boarded the ship.

"You kids ready to set sail?"

"Aye-eye Captain!"

"Then full speed ahead!" Greg commanded as he started up the boat. A smashing noise came behind them and the boat jolted forward, they all looked behind them to see that Greg had forgotten to untie the ship and a chunk of the dock went with them. "Aw geez, I knew I was forgetting something"

After Greg wrote a check to pay for the damage, they eventually did head out to sea. "Well I did a number on that dock, I think someone else should take a shot at being captain, wouldn't you think Captain Lazuli?" He asked offering the captain's hat to her

"I shouldn't"

"Go for it Lapis"

"DONT PUT ME IN CHARGE!" She demanded before she realized how bad that sounded "I mean, y-you shouldn't put me in charge of the boat"

"It's alright Lapis" Ash reassured her.

"You can still wear the hat if you want" Greg offered

"Thanks, but i'm not putting that on my body"

"Alrighty then, let's set a course for fun!"

As the day went on, Greg manned the boat while Ash, Steven and Lapis participated in different activities, Ash was planning to confess while the sun was setting with an ocean view, so they had some time to kill. However, Lapis didn't seem to be enjoying herself sunbathing, but Ash had an idea, he lead Lapis to the bridge and instructed her to blow the horn, with one mighty pull the ship echoed loudly. A smile finally appeared on her face as she pulled again, then again over and over, Lapis laughing louder and louder with each tug. Greg retreated to the starboard side of the ship to escape the deafening roar. Eventually she got tired after the maybe twentieth pull and they rejoined their captain.

"Hey you three, finally get enough of that horn?"

"WHAT?" Steven asked with his hearing temporarily gone

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked

"Catching fish" Greg explained throwing his line into the water

"Oh i can help" she said, taking a step back, she raised her arms, and the water surrounding Greg's hook rose with them, creating a beautiful aquarium aesthetic.

"That's a uh, fancy way of catching fish" Greg nervously said

"That's cause Lapis is super strong!" Steven complimented his friend

"It is pretty awesome" Ash added

"Well, i uh, appreciate the gesture Lapis, but i think i'd be safer to stick to the old fashioned way of fishing"

"Oh, sure" she said disappointed as she dropped the massive waterball causing the whole ship to shake

"So, how do you fish the old fashioned way?" she asked with interest

"Oh it's pretty simple, you start with a rod with a hook on the end of your line, and then when you feel a nibble, you reel it in"

"But, why would a fish ever bite a hook?"

"You've got to bait it with something the fish wants, like a worm or a twenty dollar bill" he tossed his line into the water "see, fishing!" he said with excitement. After nearly twenty minutes, Steven dragged Ash to the bow of the ship

"It's almost one o'clock, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Sunset, this whole teaching her how to fish thing is really just Greg stalling for time" Ash explained "don't worry bud, "Operation Waterworks" is still a go"

"Woah i've got a big one!" they heard Greg shout, they ran over to see Lapis struggling to reel in the fish attached to the line "you've got it Lapis, it looks like a big one!" suddenly the line jerked forward taking Lapis nearly overboard

"Lapis!" Ash screamed grabbing her by the waist

"Ash!" Steven said grabbing Ash's leg

"Steven!" shouted Greg who grabbed his son, trying desperately to pull the three back on the boat. Ash could feel just how big whatever on the other end of the line was as it continued to drag them to the railing. Lapis persisted, and soon a large shadow appeared under the surface. Then the pole itself snapped from the pressure, sending all four of them backward, the shadow vanished beneath the waves. Lapis rushed to the rail and watched whatever it was dissapear.

"Well, that's my quota for adventure for the day" Greg said "if you kids need me just holler to the controls" Greg retreated to the control room as the boys looked over to Lapis, to see she was gone. They found her sitting on a chair on the bow of the boat

"So fishing was a bust," Steven went on, hoping to continue stalling until it was sunset "ut i've got an even better idea. Shuffleboarding! What do ya say?"

Before Lapis could answer, the boat once again violently shook

"Steven do you have a minute!?" his father asked from the control room

"Sure" he said as he went to the control room. There was a brief minute or two of silence between sh and Lapis before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you're not having fun on this trip i made you go on"

"It's ok Ash, hey can i ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"No," he thought to himself "she's treading into dangerous waters here, it's too early" the sky was darkening and the ocean breeze had become stronger "because you're my friend Lapis"

"No, that's not it" she told him "ever since i moved in with you, Peridot and Rock"

"His name's Brock"

"I don't care, ever since we've been living together, you've been treating me weird, you constantly ask about me everyday, you look at me like i'm on fire or something, and just act crazy when we're alone together" she scolded him angrily "why do you care so much about me!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU LAPIS!" he found himself involuntarily saying. Lapis looked at him with disbelief as Ash was shocked at what he told her as well. Rain started to fall, as they suddenly heard something climbing up the boat, Ash turned around, and his bad situation just became even worse. Standing on the deck, soaking wet, was Jasper.

"Finally" she exclaimed with a maniacal smile.

"Jasper!"

"I thought i'd never catch up to you"

"You've been following us?"

"I've been following YOU Lapis"

"LAPIS GET BEHIND ME!" Ash screamed reaching for Sceptile's pokeball, but then it hit him, he'd left all his pokemon back at the barn with Peridot, all he could think to do was ball his fist and set himself like a boxer.

Jasper laughed at him "this scrawny, pathetic human works for you now? You're aiming that punch you're ready to throw the wrong way. She's the one you should be afraid of"

"That's not true" Lapis said

"You can'tl lie to me, i've seen first hand what you're capable of, i thought i was a brute, but you, you're a monster"

"Lapis doesn't want anything to do wit you, you bitch!" Ash said as he swung his punch at Jasper, who caught it with her hand, and in one foul swoop, snapped Ash's arm in half. He screamed in agony as a pain he had never felt before entered his arm and he hear his bones snap over the thunder. Jasper dropped Ash and then dropped herself down to Lapis's knees

"Let's be Malachite again!"

"Why, would you want that?"

"I was wrong about fusion, you made me understand! Malachite, was bigger and stronger than both of us! We could fly!

An adrenaline rush kicked into Ash, allowing him to brave the pain and leap onto Jasper's back, and using his good arm, he began clawing and punching her "don't listen to her Lapis!" he screamed "you're a stronger person than this!"

"Stay out of this twerp" Jasper exclaimed as she grabbed Ash and threw him to the ground face first, Ash felt another great deal of pain and felt blood on his face, Jasper had definitely just broken his nose.

Lapis was in complete shock, all she could do was watch before she finally spoke up "i was terrible to you. I liked taking everything out on you. I needed you. I hated you. It was bad!"

"It'll be better this time! I've changed! You've changed me! I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power." she went on, backing Lapis into the wall of the control room. "Together, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Lapis if you do this" Ash softly said choking on his tears and blood, "there's no coming back"

"I said stay out of this!" Jasper screamed kicking him hard in the stomach

"NO" She stood up to Jasper

"What!?"

"What we had wasn't healthy. I never want to feel like how i felt with you ever again! So just go!"

"Lapis"

"She said NO!" Ash screamed trying to get up, finally getting Jasper's true attention.

"This is your fault twerp! I'll shatter you for good this time!" she said, preparing to stomp his skull into the ground

"ASH!" Lapis screamed as she summoned a giant fist through the boat, knocking Jasper far off, ironically it wasn't the paint Jasper did to him that finally sent Ash into critical condition, it was a piece of wood from the deck Lapis accidentally hit him with defending him that finally got him. As everything went dark, he heard Lapis scream his name, before it was all just black.

Ash woke up in a mysterious place, the pain over his body had subsided and he realized he was completely alone in an odd garden. He checked his surroundings realizing he was all alone, "Lapis? Steven? Greg? Anybody?" he asked, he suddenly heard the familiar call of wild Pidgey flying past them. Ash suddenly realized he was in the Viridian Forest of Kanto. "No!" he screamed "Take me back! Pikachu's still there! Brock's still there! Lapis is still there!" he screamed punching the dirt

"Do not be angry o chosen one" a mighty voice boomed behind him, he turned to be facing the one true pokemon.

"Arceus!" he said "you need to send me back now!"

"Do not worry Chosen One. you are still in the world i sent you to."

"Wait, you're the one who brought me and Brock to the Gems? Why?"

"That is a question i cannot answer, you will know when the time is right. But my friend here wanted to give you a clue to your destiny."

A woman suddenly appeared to Ash, she wore a beautiful white dress that had a area exposing her navel with a pink stone similar to Steven's exposed, she had enormous pink colored hair that looked liked it weighed as much as he did. Ash recognized her as the woman in a portrait in Steven's house "Rose Quartz" he said

"Hello Ash" she softly said "i'm Rose, and i just wanted to tell you that you are needed in my world, with my family, your new friends, i can't explain everything, but you are important to the Gems"

"But i've already saved the world, I've fulfilled the prophecy. Arceus don't tell me I'm the chosen one on this world to"

"You'll understand in time my friend, your time for that will come. We will see each other again Chosen One"

"And Ash", Rose intervened, "tell Steven, and Greg and the Gems, that I love them very much, and that I'm so proud of them, and I'll always be with them. Thank you Ash Ketchum."

And with that, he jolted awake on Steven's couch.

"ASH!" Lapis screamed embracing him in a concerned hug "we thought you died"

"I remember, you sent Team Rocket blasting off"

"What?"

"Sorry, force of habit. I remember you sent Jasper, blasting off, then I was back home, and Rose was there"

"WHAT!?" Steven and Greg responded

"Yeah, she told me to tell you guys she loves you a lot, and she's always with you guys no matter what" Greg and Steven reflected on his message. "But enough about me, Lapis, are you ok?"

"Ash, I think we need to talk, alone" she said helping him up, "let's go home and talk on the way" she suggested.

Ash knew exactly what was about to happen, his stomach felt like a bottomless pit, as she lead him out the door "thanks for healing my wounds Steven" he said as they left.

There was a tense silence as they walked to the barn. He looked at Lapis who had suddenly stopped.

"So, you love me" she said

"Yes. I have since the time you took the ocean, i've tried to tell myself this is just a stupid crush, all because you flirted with me in the mirror, but I've come to find that, what I feel is genuine Lapis, I was going to try and tell you around now on the yacht, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. If you could ever"

Lapis interrupted him by planting a firm yet gentle kiss on his lips. Ash was taken aback at first, but he eventually returned the kiss with passion to equal hers. When she finally broke away, he looked at her with astonishment.

"If it's all the same Ash, I've felt the same exact way since the Homeworld ship cell. You risked your life to stop Jasper, to stop me from making a horrible mistake, I was going to go back to her, but seeing how she treated you, it made me realize I was looking true love in the face. I love you to Ash Ketchum" she finished by kissing him again, this time he was prepared for it. They walked back to the barn holding hands all the way. Brock greeted them at the door covered in pizza flour.

"Glad to see everything worked out well" he teased, Peridot's just started up season 3 of Camp Pinning Hearts guys, I'll make some snacks if you want"

"Thanks Brock, but it's been a long day. I think I'm gonna hit the sack early."

"Alright, goodnight Ash, Lapis." He said retreating to the newly designated TV room.

Ash lay down on his floor mattress and shut his eyes, Pikachu snuggled up next to him. As he began to sleep, he felt something press up against him. He turned to see Lapis had crawled into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him and had begun to sleep besides him. He accepted it and turned to face her, cradling her in his arms to. It was the best night sleep he had in months


	17. Ash vs Brock vs Stevonnie

There we go, Mirrorshipping is now official and that's exactly what I'm calling it. But Ash's journey is far from over dear readers. We'll be going forward with Ash and Lapis's relationship as well as the Pokémon aspects of Ash's world, and the overall narrative of Steven Universe. I wanted to get this chapter out on Jennifer Paz's birthday, Lapis's voice actress, but school and my depression had other plans. Anyway happy late birthday Jennifer *I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE!*

"So what's the big meeting about?" Peridot excitedly asked marching down the beach with her three roommates.

"You'll see Peri" Ash answered her winking at his girlfriend walking next to her. This meeting was orchestrated by him and Lapis to announce their relationship to the group, at the present moment the only person who actually knew was Brock. Lapis walked with Peridot and Pikachu to keep the surprise. Ash on the other hand, walked side by side with Brock, explaining to him his encounter with Rose and Arceus.

"So Arceus has a plan for us to save this world now to?"

"That's what I assume"

Brock took a deep breath in, "well, here we go again."

"Hey, we've been through worse"

"Yea well at least you got a hot girlfriend out of all this" he said annoyed at the fact.

"Shut up" Ash playfully pushed his best friend "don't worry, she's not gonna steal me away from you Brock, you're the only woman for me" he joked. They let themselves into Steven's home to see the Gems, Greg, Connie and Steven were waiting.

"Ash!" Greg shouted embracing his employee in a concerned hug. "How's the arm?"

"Better since Steven healed it" he said shaking his arm around to prove he was all good. "Everyone, could you please gather around? I have an announcement" the group all sat down.

"What's up Ash?" Steven asked

Truthfully, he didn't really know how to tell his friends of his new relationship. He thought for a minute before an idea came to him. "Well, this" he said before pulling Lapis into a gentle kiss. She was surprised at first, but she did return it. When he pulled away, he saw mixed reactions from the group.

"A WHA????!!!" Pearl exclaimed with a hilariously exaggerated, and confused look.

"WHOHOO! Go Ashpis! Or Ashuli. Or Lash!" Amethyst cheered

Peridot just looked around confused "I don't get it"

"They're like Percy and Paulette, except good for each other" Brock explained the the little gem

"OH MY STARS!" She exclaimed finally understanding.

Garnet just gave a thumbs up without a word

"Oh my gosh you two! Congratulations!" Steven said grabbing them both and pulling them into a big hug "I knew you guys would be good together! Oh my gosh, when you guys get married your kids are going to be so cute!"

"Woah, woah, wait bud," Ash stopped his excited friend in his tracks "we only started our relationship yesterday, I think it's a bit early to be talking about all that stuff".

Steven turned to Lapis and started talking to her with Connie, asking her about when she first fell in love with Ash, as she started to explain, Pearl, Garnet and Greg pulled him to the side of the room towards the bathroom.

"Ash, we need to talk" Garnet ordered

"Uh, ok sure"

"Well first things first" Greg started, "congratulations, I told you it was going to all be ok with her. The thing is, as someone who has been in your shoes, I just want to let you know what you're getting yourself into with this relationship."

"It's best you understand that if you and Lapis do ever decide to have a child, it will mean the end" Pearl explained

"Guys, I'm only 16, and Lapis definitely doesn't want children, let alone sex. I appreciate your concern, but I think I've got things from here"

"Very well then" Garnet finished the conversation and turned to the rest of the group, "Alright everyone!" She announced, "since we're all here, I think it's time to have a Crystal Gem vote"

"On what?" Ash asked the leader

She smiled at him "if Lapis and Brock should become official Crystal Gems. Greg, if you could please escort the two outside while the rest of us vote"

Greg obeyed Garnet's wish and lead them outside, Pearl handed small pieces of paper around to the group with the two's names as well as yes/no check boxes. Ash immediately checked yes on both and handed the paper to Garnet who placed it into a shoebox. He looked down to see even Pikachu got a vote, as he hopped to Garnet, who pet him on the head and placed his vote in the box.

"Alright" Garnet said after counting the votes, "bring them back in". Ash opened the door and let them back inside. "Brock, we have voted, and it's unanimous. Welcome to the Crystal Gems"

Ash embraced his best friend "not bad for being here for like four days, they only let me in after I'd been here for like a month" Brock laughed at his friend as Garnet finished counting for Lapis.

"As for Lapis Lazuli, with a vote of 7 to 8, welcome to the Crystal Gems"

Ash practically threw himself at her, spinning her in the air in celebration, a happy smile on her face "congratulations Lapis, welcome to the team"

After the group celebrated their newest members, Garnet and Pearl left to continue their search for Jasper, Ash wanted to go to, but they declined because it was now personal between their feud now, and they didn't want his feelings getting in the way. Greg volunteered to drive Connie to her book club in his "new" Dondai Supremo, and Lapis decided to return to the barn for some alone time, kissing Ash goodbye and taking Pikachu with her. Ash looked into the living room to see Peridot had a grey colored rectangle in her hands now, Steven and Amethyst sitting with her.

"What's that?"

"Just a present Steven gave me" she happily gloated.

"It's just a tablet, got her everything you need, Tubetube, Tweeter, Mybook, all that fun stuff" Steven explained

"Great" Ash thought to himself, "Peridot's on social media now, just what the world needed". An idea suddenly came to him, "hey Peridot, I need to borrow that thing for a second"

"Ok" she said, reluctantly giving it to her friend.

He typed in Sour Cream's phone number, he had given it to Ash the last time they hung out, and texted him to get all their mutual friends to meet them at the Big Donut, he had something to tell them.

"Thanks Peri" he said giving it back to her

"What did you do?"

"I figured that since we're being all open and confessing stuff, I figured my human friends here deserve the truth. You guys wanna come?"

"Nah, me and Amethyst are taking Peri to Funland for the day."

Ash escorted Brock to the Big Donut, he opened the door to see Sour Cream had made good on Ash's request, as he, Buck, Jenny, Kiki, Jamie, Sadie and Lars were all there "hey guys" he said

"Sup Ash, Brock, what's up?" Buck asked them

"Yea, why'd you get all us here?" Lars obnoxiously asked

"Well, me and Brock have something to tell you guys, you guys have all become great friends, and we figured you guys deserve the truth. The truth is, me and Brock aren't from Arkansas, in fact, we're not from this world"

"So, you guys are aliens? Like Steven's moms?" Jenny asked

"Technically" Brock added, "but we're from another Earth, one that has fantastic creatures called Pokémon, that we befriend, train, and battle with."

"So it's like dog fighting?"

"No it's not like that at all" Ash added, the entire process revolves around trust and friendship, and achieving both you and your pokemon's potential. We can show you guys if you want"

"That'd be cool" Buck answered on behalf of the group.

"Great, let's head down to the barn me and Brock live at, we'll give you guys a taste of a one on one Pokémon battle!"

"By the way, how did you guys figure out the Gems were aliens?" Brock asked

"Oh we figured it out awhile ago" Sadie answered "what with the spaceships and the monsters, we figured that those superpowerd mom's of his were either aliens or gods"

"I always thought Steven's dad sold his soul to the devil to get women" Buck suddenly said "every time he gets lonely, a new demoness appears to be his next wife"

Everyone looked at Buck either confused or creeped out at his uncharacteristically odd theory. "Just something I thought about before" he said trying his best to play it off.

"Ok" Ash finally changed the subject, "let's go"

It was Sunday, which meant Big Donut closed at 12. They all waited for Sadie and Lars to close before they all left to the barn. Once they arrived, Ash turned to his friends, "ok, I've just got to make sure battling is alright with Lapis first. If not then we'll just battle in the woods or something" they others stayed outside while Ash walked inside to the sight of Lapis sleeping in his bed again, Pikachu snuggled next to her. It was so cute Ash almost didn't want to wake her up, but then he saw her turn and begin talking in her sleep.

"Don't hurt him! Get away!" She screamed in fear, she was having a nightmare.

"LAPIS!" He shouted shaking her awake "Lapis, are you ok?"

She embraced him, her voice thick with tears "Ash. We were, still on the boat" she cried "and Jasper, she"

"I don't want to hear it if it brings you to this state" he interrupted her, taking her hand "Lapis, Jasper can't get you. And even if she does find you, she'll have to get past me first. I'd give my life to keep you safe Lapis. I love you." He proclaimed as he started to cry to.

Lapis tightened her grip on him "do you promise that you'll never leave me Ash?"

"Promise. I'm forever yours Lapis Lazuli" they sat there for a few minutes before he remembered what he was there to do "hey Lapis?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Would it be alright with you if me and Brock had a Pokémon battle outside? We promised some friends we'd show them one. You can watch to if you want"

Lapis did her adorable "giggle snort" as Ash called it "ok Ash, I think I'd like that" she said causing him to smile seeing her happy.

They walked outside to greet the others "guys this beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli. Lapis, these are my human friends, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny, Kiki, Jamie, Sadie and Lars"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Is this the girl you told me about yesterday Ash?" Jenny asked

"Yes she is"

"Aw, congrats" Kiki told him

"Greetings and Salutations a friend of Ash Ketchum is a friend of mine" Jamie proclaimed taking Lapis's hand and kissing it gentlemanly causing Lapis to back up a little. Jamie saw that it made her uncomfortable "my apologies"

"It's alright. So are we gonna watch a Pokémon battle or what?" She asked

"Alright, Sadie, would you please be our referee?"

"Me?" The shortest member of the group asked nervously "what do I have to do?"

"Just keep watch until you see that one of the Pokémon can't battle anymore and then declare a winner. Alright are you ready Brock?"

"Sure thing Ash," he proclaimed going to the other side of the field "STEELIX I choose you!" He shouted summoning the rock snake Pokémon, who roared an intimidating roar

"Sceptile come on out!" Ash shouted releasing Sceptile from his pokeball.

"Begin!" Referee Sadie announced.

"Steelix use Earthquake!" Brock commanded. The ground began to shake at a heavy rate as Steelix began his attack

"Jump in the air to dodge Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed as his Pokémon obeyed "now use leaf blade!" The grass on Sceptile's arms glowed and sharpened as Sceptile went in

"Intercept with dragon breath!" Steelix exhaled a cloud of sparkling, purple smoke from his mouth. Sceptile was too late to avoid it, and went head on into the cloud. He landed on his feet but struggled to stay up.

"Hang in there Sceptile! Use leaf storm!" Sceptile focused all his energy and summoned leaves from the trees surrounding the barn and flung them at the giant. Because Steelix was so large, he had absolutely no chance of dodging it, and so the attack struck him with full force.

"Iron tail!"

Steelix's tail glowed and he began to bash it around Sceptile's general direction. Sceptile was able to leap in the air and avoid each swing.

"Leaf blade again!" This time, Sceptile was able to hit his target head on causing Steelix to crash to the ground. "Leaf storm once more!" Sceptile again got the leaves into a spiral storm, which then hit the large Pokémon, finishing the duel.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Sadie proclaimed amidst the cheering of the humans and Lapis for Ash.

"Good job Sceptile, return" once the opponents had returned their Pokémon, everyone started clapping and cheering to the amazing spectacle they had just observed.

"That was awesome!" Jenny exclaimed "thanks for that guys, anyway we've got to go get ready for the big drag race tonight. We'll pick you guys up at 7" Ash was amazed how they were all able to fit in the small car, but sure enough, the crowded vehicle was soon leaving back for town.

"You really were amazing" Lapis complemented him

Before Ash could thank her, they heard the familiar yell of Peridot running to them with great excitement

"Guys! Look what I can do now!" She screamed with delight as she began to levitate her tablet in the air

"That's awesome Peri! When could you do that?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Steven and Amethyst helped me see my true power. Also I got this!" She said showing them a toy stuffed alien doll with a bowtie

"That's pretty cute Per" Brock began to say before Peridot ripped the tie off of it and slapped it on herself with a smug grin. She tossed the toy on the floor "what?"

After a few hours of relaxing, with Peridot toying with her newfound magnetism powers to move the silo into the big hole to fix it, Jenny's pizzamobile arrived to take Ash and Brock to the races.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Lapis? It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I think I'm good Ash, but you have fun" she wished on him giving him another goodbye kiss on the cheek "I'll take care of Pikachu for you"

"You're the best" he said as Jenny honked the horn of the car and shouted for them to get in. They drove up to the only hill across town that had a paved road. A number of other young adults were crowded around the bottom with their cars.

"Alright, who wants a taste of the pizzamobile first?" Jenny announced

"I'll have a crack at it" another teen responded, Ash turned to see a tall, skinny boy with dark brown hair and copper skin walking towards him. "But the only thing being tasted will by by you, eating my dust" he said with an arrogant smile. Ash could tell he didn't like this guy, he reminded him of a mix of Garry Oak and Paul.

"Good luck Jenny," Ash wished her as she began heading up the hill

"That loser is gonna need luck bro" her opponent snarked hopping into his yellow sports car, a car he clearly was far too young to own.

"Man, that guy sucks" Brock remarked

"Yea, Kevin is kind of a Dick" Buck added "but man that guy can race"

The race began at the top of the hill, Kevin's sports car instantly got the lead, but Jenny was right behind him. Ash lost track of them once the road bent behind the hill, so the group made it to the bottom to see who will be the winner. After maybe five minutes, headlights appeared from the side of the road, and a yellow sports car crossed the finish line first.

"Damn it!" Jenny shouted stepping out of the car "my practice didn't pay off at all"

Kevin laughed "I know baby, I'm the worst. Think anyone else can take on my Himitsu X-12? Step up!"

In Ash's world, those were battle words, he would've challenged this brat to a battle here and then, but this wasn't the Pokémon world, and he didn't have a car. A few other teens stepped down, including the creepy, overweight kid Ash had seen stalk around town. Ash noticed he intended to race on a scooter.

"I'll take a shot" a voice announced. Everybody turned to see a teen stepping out of an older car. Brock and the overweight kid both approached the driver.

"Dearest lady!" Brock announced taking the teens hand "they say that the road is an unpredictable monster, yet you've managed to park right into my heart. My name is Brock and AH!" was what escaped his mouth as Croagunk poison jabbed him in the back, returning him to the group.

The overweight kid, instead of admiring the newest arrival, was admiring their car. "Is that a 96 Supremo?!" He said with excitement

"Uh I think it's a Dondai"

"A Supremo IS a Dondai!

"Really?"

The look on the chubby teen's face became the most serious thing Ash had seen in this world yet, even more serious than the face Jasper made when he first met her, even more than when Lapis angrily confronted Peridot the day she moved in with them. "Are you saying you don't know the true power of a Supremo?"

Before the mysterious teen could answer, Kevin stepped up laughing "that's why I knew those brats from the car wash! They're you! Your whole "two kids in a beautiful trench coat routine" won't fool me any longer!"

Ash just stared at both this crazy jerk and the new teen whose gender Ash couldn't identify with great confusion. He began to suddenly notice the similarities between this car and Greg's prized new car, and started to become suspicious. As The two began heading up the road to the top, Ash saw it. A bumper sticker that said "dad on board", the same exact sticker Greg had on the exact spot he put it. This teen had stolen Greg's car and was taking it for a joyride for revenge against Kevin.

Ash began chasing the cars up the mountain, Brock following him, but they were too late. The race began with Kevin in a lead, but Greg's car right behind him.

"Crobat! Cut the grey car off at the side of the hill!" Brock exclaimed summoning the purple bat Pokémon. Crobat did as told and attempted to block the car, but this teen was a much better driver than Ash gave them credit for, as they swerved past him effortlessly. The Supremo suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, allowing Kevin to speed ahead past the finish line.

The two trainers ran to the car and began pounding on the doors to let the thief surrender. The driver rolled down the window with a calm expression, despite being angry earlier.

"Alright dude" Ash scolded the driver "you've got some explaining to do, and you're lucky me and him aren't gonna call the police, just step out, give us the keys, and walk away"

The driver looked at them "Ash i'm sorry, please don't tell Dad"

They looked at them with confusion "how do you know my name?"

The driver took a deep breath, "ok, just don't freak out ok?" A glow surrounded the driver, and in their place once the light receded, were now Steven and Connie.

Ash and Brock just stared at them awestruck, this was clearly too much for Brock to handle, as he fainted on the side of the road.

"You guys can fuse!?!"

"Yea, yes we can" Steven confessed "and it was wrong of us to steal Dad's car, we just wanted to get back at Kevin"

"What did he do to you guys?"

"When we first fused, he tried to take advantage of us, we told him no but, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. We got away, but we both just felt so bad about it" Connie explained.

Ash reflected on the situation, Kevin seemed like the type of guy who did something like that, and as he was in love with someone who had been manipulated and used most of her life, he knew exactly what this felt like. "Ok, I'm not gonna tell Greg, or the Gems. But we're gonna have to get you home like now before they find out on their own. Come on, help me get Brock into the car."

Steven and Connie jumped out and fused again into their combined being, taking Brock by his legs while Ash lifted him by the head.

"I'm Stevonnie, by the way"

"Nice to meet you Stevonnie, i'm Ash"

Stevonnie got back behind the wheel while Ash sat shotgun, Brock was now buckled up in the back.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He's just a little shocked, he'll be fine" Ash answered, "hey Stevonnie?"

"yea Ash?"

"Do you even have a license?"

"No"

"Oh. Good thing there are like, no cops at all in this city then. I do have another question though, if Steven, a gem, and Connie, a human could fuse. Well, does that mean that I could fuse if I wanted to?"

Stevonnie took a deep breath, "you're asking me if you could fuse with Lapis aren't you?"

"Yea. I don't want her to be upset about what she is, and I figure if she fuses with someone who loves her unconditionally, she'll no longer have those nightmares she's been having. I just want her to be happy"

"Well I'm sorry Ash, but it's not as simple as that, Steven can only fuse with Connie to make me, because he's half human"

"So he could fuse with me, but I can't fuse with Lapis"

"Exactly, I'm sorry Ash" by this time, Stevonnie had guided the car to the bottom of the hill, the group was waiting.

"Ash what are you doing in the Dondai?" Sour Cream asked. "Also, what happened to Brock?"

"He'll be fine, and Stevonnie here is taking me and him home, I'll see you guys later"

"Hold on Ash" Stevonnie said approaching Kevin "good race"

"What you trying to kiss my hand with your hand or something?" Kevin said trying to make the stupid quote sound cool.

"You know you were right Kevin"

"I know. Wait, about what?"

"The view was pretty good at the top"

"Hey don't try to teach me a lesson! You lost!"

"Second place isn't so bad, not bad for my first time driving a car" Stevonnie said getting back into the car

"Look at me! Don't just drive away! You're obsessed with me! Do you hear me! Obsessed!" He screamed as they drove off.

"That was pretty cool of you two, or three" Ash admitted "I was ready to punch that guy in the face"

Stevonnie laughed, "well, today I learned people like that aren't worth my time. Hey I think Brock's waking up". Ash looked behind them to see Brock was getting up.

"Morning sleepyhead" Ash explained everything that Brock missed as they pulled up to the barn, Ash saw Peridot, Pikachu and Lapis sitting together reading a book about farming. They wished Stevonnie a good night as they drove off.

"Hey Ash" Peridot welcomed him "I was just teaching Lapis here how to read"

"You have to see what we made!" Lapis excitedly took her boyfriend's arm and dragged him to the edge of the room to see a giant pile of discarded toilets.

"We call it. Occupied" Peridot explained. "Watch, it's a collaborative piece" she said as Lapis levitated the toilet water out into a dancing fountain.

"Uh, it's nice" he said "where did you guys get the toilets?"

"We went to a place called "the dump" Lapis explained

"Well I'm glad you guys are doing this kind of stuff together, with all this awkwardness with Ash's crush and Lapis's hatred of Peridot finally ending, this place is starting to feel more like home" Brock stared.

"Just the four of us" Ash added embracing Lapis "I never would've thought it would be like this. And you're right Brock, this place really does feel like home now"

"Well goodnight guys" Brock said going to the couch he called a bed. Ash also decided to go to bed a little early to, Pikachu and Lapis both snuggling next to him. He went to sleep with Lapis in his arms, happy that the nightmares were finally gone


	18. Gem Hunt

Greetings once again friends. Jasper's back, and even worse, she's not alone. *En omista pokemon tai steven universumia* shout out to all my Finnish viewers, i apologize if i terribly misspelled it.

Ash walked down very excitedly to Steven's home, he opened the door to see Steven, Pearl and Connie bundling up for cold weather.

"Good morning Ash" Pearl wished him "i trust you brought your cold weather clothing"

He nodded as he took out his parka, blue to match his jacket.

"How's Brock doing? We really freaked him out last time we saw him with the whole Stevonnie thing"

"He's fine, he's just a bit weirded out that he accidentally flirted with two children"

"So you've met Stevonnie?" Pearl asked

"Yea, she, or he, is really cool" he said," i wonder where Stevonnie gets their coolness factor from?" he joked to Steven. "So what do you need me here for?"

"We've been tracking corrupted gem activity and we believe we've located one in the Great North" Pearl explained

"That's in Canada" Steven added

"You're here Ash, because we've also noticed changes in the atmosphere similar to the conditions from when you and Brock arrived in our world"

"So you think that another pokemon trainer has arrived?"

"I don't know, but if there is, we're going to need you to make sure they don't panic and go berserk like Brock's Steelix did. Not only that, but the extreme cold will most likely likely kill them if we don't get to them in time. So Ash, Connie, welcome to your first missions as Crystal Gems" Pearl lead them onto the warp pad, "now Connie, this might feel odd" she said as she activated the pad, the next thing Ash knew, the group was now surrounded by blinding snow and cold.

Ash could feel Pikachu shivering on his shoulder, so he rubbed his hand around Pikachu's torso, and act that Pikachu greatly appreciated.

"Everyone get close!" Steven commanded, "I promised Connie's mom i'd take pictures! Alright all of you look to the camera!" Ash, Pikachu, Connie and Pearl all stood a pose for the camera. "Alright, now do one as if you are all looking for something" Steven directed. Ash made a cartoonish shrug with Pikachu. "Ok, now this one can be silly" Ash stuck his tongue out. "Now we"

"Ok let's go" Pearl said, having had enough of Seven's pictures. She lead the group through the pine trees until they came across a fork in the path.

"How will we know if the corrupted gem is nearby?" Connie asked. As if on cue, a ferocious roar came from the trees, and a giant, doglike creature emerged from the clearing.

"That's how! Get ready!" Pearl ordered while summoning her spear. Steven and Connie drew their weapons while Ash took out Charizard's pokeball. Before any of them could attack, an identical gem emerged as well. The two monsters looked at each other, making noises at each other to communicate. Then, they charged at the group.

"Steven, bubble!" Pearl ordered, Steven covered them with a protective, pink bubble. But the gems completely avoided them as they separated down the different paths in the trees, with the monsters gone, Steven receded their protective shield.

"There weren't supposed to be two" Pearl thought out loud

"I have an idea, we could split up!" Connie suggested "Steven and I can go after one, and you and Ash can go after the other"

"Sounds good to me" Ash agreed

"No, Connie, i have no doubt in your abilities, however i think this might be too risky, you've never been in a fight before"

"Not true," Steven defended his friend "Connie defeated those Gem experiments when they attacked the hospital"

"When did that happen?" Ash asked

"Oh it was during that time you were closed off and depressed about losing Lapis to Malachite. And here Pearl," Steven added handing Pearl a walkie talkie "we can communicate in case something happens"

Pearl thought for a minute before she came to a conclusion "alright, but when you find it, i want you to call me immediately, I don't want you fighting this thing alone."

"Here, take Glalie to" Ash said handing Connie Glalie's pokeball, "he trusts you guys and will respond"

"Remember, what are you looking for?" Pearl asked

"A monster" the kids obediently answered

"And if you find it?"

"Call you"

"And who's your favorite Gem?" she asked with a "mom blush"

"Pearl" Steven joked "but Ash is pretty cool to"

"Alright, we'll meet up here in two hours. Me, Ash and Pikachu will go to the right, you two go left" Steven hugged him and Pearl as they split up. He and Pearl never had any time to themselves before so it felt a little awkward.

"How is Lapis?" Pearl suddenly asked him after a few minutes of silence

"She's fine, still recovering but is much more open to everything, she smiles more now"

"I'm glad, and i don't want to sound naggy, but i still want you to keep in mind about what Greg told you about him and Rose. i don't wish to discourage you, but this whole thing might not end well for either of you"

Before Ash could think of a response, Pearl let out a scream of pain and sat down in the snow.

"What happened?" he asked with concern

"I think i stepped on something, i feel it in my foot, Ash i need you to take it out" she cried in pain

Ash looked at the foot she was talking about, and sure enough, there was a jagged piece of metal in her foot, if Pearl had blood the wound would've been bleeding. He got a grip of the item and quickly pulled it out. "You ok?"

"Yes, thank you Ash, what is that?"

He examined the object, at first he thought it might've been a discarded can top, but closer inspection revealed the true identification of the object.

"This is a bottle cap" he answered her, he looked at the top to see the brand as a kind of Lemonade, but what shocked him was that in the place of the "o" in "Lemonade", was a pokeball. "A trainer's definitely been here. You can only get this brand on my world. Stay alert" he said helping Pearl to her feet, the walked further and encountered another oddity, a crashed hot air balloon basket. They inspected the wreckage, Pearl felt the funnel that filled the balloon with warmth.

"It's nowhere near warm, think this might be from our lost friend?"

"Can't tell. Hey wait a second" he said looking into the balloon basket, he had found more bottle caps inside. "These are the same as the one you stepped on, we're not alone out here" he then turned to the woods "HEY!" he screamed "if you're a pokemon trainer come out! We're friendly and we're not going to hurt you!" he got no response.

Pearl had taken out the radio and tried speaking to the kids, "Hello? Anyone there?" silence "ok, i'm just going to keep talking until somebody answers. Is this about the whole "favorite Gem" thing? Hey it was just a joke, don't tell Garnet"

After a few minutes, Connie finally responded "Pearl! Ash! We've found the monster! We need your help! Wait, who's that!?" was what she could say before the radio lost signal.

"We'll be right there!" Ash shouted as the two began to run through the trees to the path the kids went down. They entered the clearing to see Steven, Connie and Glalie inside of another bubble, and standing nearby was Ash's hated enemy. "Jasper"

The monster Gem picked something off the ground before turning to Steven and Ash, she held out her hands to show them the gems of the two corrupted Gems as well as a belt with 3 pokeballs on it, Ash assumed it was from the lost trainer, as he also noticed blood on the white belt.

"Hey Rose" she said with a menacing laugh, "look what i got" she then turned and walked off into the oncoming snowstorm until she was out of sight.

"Are you two ok?" Pearl asked

"Yeah, we're ok"

"Oh thank goodness!" Pearl exclaiming as she drew them both into a tight hug "i never would've let you go alone if i knew Jasper was here!"

"Guys, did you see anyone else out here?" Ash asked as he returned Glalie

"Yeah, we saw footprints with blood in them, and then we saw some guy slouched in the distance, he looked really hurt, then the gem monster and Jasper showed up" Connie explained

"Ash, where did Jasper get those pokeballs from?" Steven asked

He felt a pit in his stomach "we were too late" he said in a gimm tone "Jasper's going to pay for this"

They returned to the Temple, where Ash immediately began to cry, his face was still cold so the tears stung on contact

"Ash it isn't your fault" Pearl reassured him, "Garnet!" she screamed to summon the Gem leader from her room in the temple.

"Jasper?" She asked

"Yes, she's on the move. If we can catch her, we'll need to go now!"

"Let's go"

As Pearl and Garnet boarded the warp pad, Pearl turned to Amethyst sitting on the couch "you and Ash will have to hold the fort while we're gone"

"So what do you guys wanna do?" She asked as soon as they were gone"

"We could maybe get some more training in?" Connie suggested. They walked down to the beach where Ash sat in the sand with Pikachu, Amethyst sat on top of a rock, and Steven and Connie drew their weapons to begin sparring. Ash watched, but wasn't fully paying attention, he was too busy grieving over the poor trainer Jasper killed.

"Ash?" Steven asked him bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, hey what's up bud?"

"We were gonna get some donuts, you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, let's go"

The four made their way to the Big Donut as Amethyst shapeshifted into Lars "donuts are on me" she walked into the store trying her best to pretend to be Lars and steal donuts, but Sadie didn't really buy into it on account of "Lars's" purple skin. Ash wound up walking in, apologizing to his friend and paying for everything.

They walked around all day, eating donuts, and going to various sites in Beach City. The sun started to set, as they made their way down the beach, Amethyst surfing with herself as the surfboard. Ash walked over to Sour Cream relaxing on a lawn chair a few feet away.

"Hey man what's going on?" Sour Cream asked

"Too much"

"Girlfriend issues?"

"What? No Lapis and I are fine, it's just, I think I failed to save someone from my world today"

"Harsh"

"Yea, it sucks. The worst part was I probably could've saved him." He said reaching into his pocket, taking out the bottle cap he pulled out of Pearl earlier that day.

"Well man, you don't really know if you could HOLY CRAP!" He tried to say before he got up "ASH RUN!"

Ash turned around to see the corrupted gems from before exiting the water and storming the beach. Jasper was riding one of them

"You're in a lot of trouble" she proclaimed to Ash as the others regrouped around him.

"And make it double!" He heard a flamboyant, familiar voice come from the other monster.

"No" Ash said out loud at the sight of the Team Rocket member James looking down at him. "You can't even let me live in THIS place peacefully to!?" He angrily confronted James "you honestly have to follow me into another Arceus be damned world, just to try and steal Pikachu!"

"Who is that Ash?" Steven asked

"He's mine!" He screamed as he summoned Greninja

"I'll take Jasper!" Amethyst declared "you two take that thing she's on!"

"Carnivine! Use bite!" James said releasing his toothy Pokémon, which promptly bite down onto his own trainer's head "BITE HIM NOT ME!"

"Greninja, aerial ace!" Ash commanded

"Dodge and use vine whip!" But Greninja was too fast and struck Carnivine sending him flying into James. He struck the sandbar with a thud, as Ash kept on top of him, grabbing him by his Team Rocket uniform.

"What did you and Jasper do to that trainer!" He demanded to know as he saw Amethyst begin to e overpowered by Jasper

"What trainer?"

"The one who Jasper killed for his Pokémon!"

Before James could answer, Ash saw Jasper finally overpower Amethyst, causing her to poof. Lion had come out of nowhere and took down the other gem monster, while Steven and Connie fused into Stevonnie again. Armed with Steven's shield and Connie's sword, she struck Jasper into the ocean with her remaining beast.

"Fusion, fusion, fusion, it's always fusion!" Jasper angrily screamed she picked up the other gem's gem and began to retreat into the ocean "this was just a warmup. Get ready for next time Rose! Jasper's just keep going. Jasper's don't stop, until we get what we want. Keep the scrawny human, he's useless to me"

"Hey! Wait for me!" James screamed, but he was now stranded with the Gems. "Now twerp, you must understand" but his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Ash struck James on the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

"I told you guys about Team Rocket right?" He asked.

Amethyst finally rejoined the group, but she was different now, her black top was white, and she seemed almost smaller than normal.

"You ok?" Ash asked her

"No" she said walking away back to the house leaving Ash, Pikachu and Stevonnie with James on the ground crying in pain


	19. Ash and Lapis's First Date

SO, WHO'S CAUGHT THOSE LEAKS FOR THE NEW STEVENBOMB? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT IM HYPED EVEN FOR THOSE BEACH CITY FILLER EPISODES EVEN THE LARS ONE. NOT GONNA SPOIL ANYTHING. AS FOR MY STORY WE'VE NOW PUT ASH INTO A PRETTY UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION. HE DEFINITELY WASN'T PREPARED FOR TROUBLE LIKE THIS. ASH'S UNIVERSE IS STILL EXPANDING AND ANOTHER MAJOR EVENT IS AROUND THE CORNER. *I DON'T OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

Ash and Stevonnie carried James from the beach to the Temple, as it had now become a custom for people from Ash's world to spend their first night on Steven's couch.

"Ash, who is this guy?" Stevonnie asked him

"I'm James" the blue haired trainer answered

"Shut up" Ash scorned the Team Rocket member as they dropped him on the sofa. "You've got a lot to explain James"

"Ok" he sheepishly said

"First off, why just you? Where are Jessie and Meowth?" Ash interrogated him

"I don't know. One minute I'm sitting in the balloon while they are unpacking out rations and setting up camp, the next thing I know I'm being covered in white sparkles and I'm waking up in the North Pole!"

"Actually" Stevonnie corrected "you were in Canada"

"I stumbled out of the balloon, and I realized I dropped my precious bottle cap collection in the snow. I frantically searched, but I never saw a drop off in the snow, and I fell into a ditch, cutting my leg real bad in the process" he rolled up his pant leg showing them a large cut to prove his claim. "As I laid down, waiting for death, I thought I heard two children talking. Then, this enormous orange lady showed up. She saw my pokeballs and asked "do you know Ash Ketchum?" I shook my head yes and she told me "I could use someone like you" and she took my pokeballs and belt then left for a few minutes. Then she put me on a Pokémon I've never seen before and lead me here to attack you"

A wave of relief fell over Ash knowing that Jasper didn't kill anyone, and the bloody belt she showed him was James's. "That wasn't a Pokémon" Ash said after listening to James's story "and you're far from the Kanto region now James. Stevonnie show him"

Stevonnie unfused in front of James. "What?!" He asked in astonishment, "how did they do that?"

"Alien magic" Steven and Ash both answered

"Alright, me and Pikachu are going home" Ash said heading for the door

"Wait? Aren't you taking James with you?" Connie asked

"Why should I?"

"Because, he's got nowhere else to live" Steven answered

"Then have fun finding him somewhere, because he's not living with me and the others. Steven, do you guys know just how long this guy has been following me? Making my life more and more difficult as he tries to steal Pikachu nonstop? Six years! He's been stalking me for six years, and apparently he's gotten really good at it if he can even follow me into another dimension to continue"

"Ash you're not being fair" Connie told him "Steven told me all about how Peridot changed, and you even invited her to be the first to live in the barn with you"

"Because I knew she could change! James is not living in the barn with us and that's final!"

"You sound just like Lapis did that day" Steven told him with a sad tone.

Ash took one last look at James, who looked back at him with a face of regret and shame, before he stepped back outside and began walking home. He had walked maybe twenty or thirty feet from the Temple, before he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the ocean, reflecting on what Steven told him. He remembered the way Lapis acted to Peridot and how appalled about her attitude, he took a deep breath "I just know I'm gonna regret this" he told Pikachu before turning around and walking back into the Temple house.

"James, I did some thinking, and it was wrong for me to say those things to you, Arceus told me he has a plan for me, and clearly you're part of that plan, so if you want, I will let you live with me and my friends at our home"

James broke down to Ash's knees crying "thank you! And I promise not to try to steal Pikachu or any of your Pokémon!"

"On one condition" Ash added "you've got to live in the tent Peridot and Lapis put up on the side of the barn, I still don't trust you around Pikachu. Also, you're spending the night here on that couch so that I can prepare our roommates for your arrival"

"Understood"

"Welcome to Beach City James!" Steven happily exclaimed grabbing him and pulling James into a big hug "my name's Steven, and this is my friend Connie"

"Nice to meet you James"

"Come on, we'll show you around town. The boardwalk gets really pretty during sunset" Steven said pushing them all out the door, he and Connie began the tour while Ash explained the whole roommate situation to James

"So your tall friend is here to? And you're in love with an alien? I would've thought you would be getting with that blond girl you last traveled with, what was her name Serena?"

The mere mention of Ash's oldest friend caused him to stop in his tracks, how Serena had kissed him towards the end of his Kalos journey the last time he saw her four months ago. How she had sent him into his sexual confusion that lead him to loving Lapis.

He was finally taken out of his funk by Steven showing James Beach City Fries, and introducing him to the Fryman clan

"That was a pretty cool act on the beach a few minutes ago kids" the patriarch of the Fryman's told them regarding the Jasper attack "here take some sodas on the house"

Ash accepted the free soda and began to drink. He began to notice Mr. Fryman begin to examine James up and down before asking "you looking for a job man?"

"I guess" James answered

"Do you know how to run a deep fryer?"

"Yes"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen sir"

This revelation caused Ash to choke on his soda, he had to excuse himself from Jame's "job interview" to get all the soda out of his throat. He always thought Jessie and James were much older. This meant six years ago, Team Rocket began to follow him around at the age of thirteen years old. He finally stopped coughing and made his way back to the fry house to see James and Mr Fryman shaking hands, and Fryman giving James a hat and apron.

"Congratulations James"

"Thank you, I guess my first day is tomorrow morning. Have a good night Mr. Fryman"

They all walked back to Steven's house after dropping Connie off at the bus stop. "I guess you'll meet the Gems in the morning James" Steven told him.

"Well goodnight Ash" James wished him as he entered the house. Hearing James say his name was weird, he had been calling Ash "twerp" for so long Ash honestly didn't know if James even knew his name.

"What did I tell you?" Steven said, "look at how considering James is, I'm really surprised he's with Team Rocket he's that nice."

"Yea well, James was always the nicer of Team Rocket. I'll see you tomorrow Steven, I've got to go break the news to the others. Come on Pikachu."

As he walked back to his home, he actually felt relieved, relieved that James did seem to be truly apologetic and open to living with him. He entered the barn and saw and was instantly grabbed by Peridot, who had Lapis in her other hand.

"Ash!" she excitedly said, "come on, Brock and I have a surprise for you guys!"

"Not now Peri, I've got something important to tell you guys. Wait, where is Brock?"

"He's at the surprise! And I'm sure whatever you need to say can wait! This is much more important. Close your eyes and follow me!" She said dragging both of them off. Ash finally gave up and allowed Peridot to drag them both to whatever she and Brock had in store for them. After a few minutes, Peridot stopped and demanded they open their eyes. "Ta da!" She proclaimed.

They looked to see she had dragged them to Fishstew Pizza. He knew that on Mondays the dining room was closed by 9, and the time on the clock in the middle of town said 9:30. "Brock pulled some strings and he kept the restaurant open just for you two!"

"Peri, I don't know" Lapis began to say

"Lapis, I think maybe we should take this opportunity, we've never been on an actual date before. And besides, Brock, Peridot and the Fishstew's worked hard on this for us. So what do you say, wanna grab a slice with me?" Ash asked

Lapis giggle snorted "ok, i'll give it a chance"

"Great!" Peridot shouted, "i'll watch Pikachu at the barn for you, your "Perisitter" so to speak, have fun!"

He took Lapis's hand and held the door open for her. He followed her in to be greeted by Jenny wearing a fake mustache and a bow tie, "good evening madam, monsieur" she said in a bad attempt at a French accent "your table is right this way" she lead them to the table in the center of the dining room and handed them each a menu. "I will give you a few minutes" she said as she retreated into the kitchen.

"You look amazing" Ash complimented her

"I'm just wearing what I usually wear" Lapis said

"Exactly" he said causing her to blush. "This is really nice, we should do something like this more often."

"You're right" she blushed

"What are you going to eat?"

"You know I don't have to eat"

"Oh yea, I'm so used to seeing Amethyst eating everything that I forgot the other gems don't have to eat" he suddenly remembered the state of depression Amethyst was in earlier causing him to worry.

Lapis saw the concern on his face "what's wrong?"

"It's just, she came back a few hours ago, she attacked me, Amethyst, Steven and Connie on the beach." he purposefully left Jasper's name out to keep Lapis from having another panic attack "we sent her off, but in the process she poofed Amethyst and she's not taking the defeat well, also she wound up bringing another pokemon trainer from my world into this whole thing."

"There's another trainer here now?" she asked trying her best to avoid mentioning Jasper any further.

"Yea, that's what i wanted to tell you guys about back at the barn, his name is James and he's going to have to live with us"

Lapis suddenly looked extremely scared "so Jasper could pop out any moment and attack again?"

He gently held her hand "if she does, she'd have to break every bone in my body and kill me three times over to get to you Lapis. I promise i won't let her get you Lapis, ever."

Jenny returned from the kitchen still using her accent "is the lovely couple ready to order?"

"Yes i am" Ash answered "i'll have a calzone with everything in it" he said handing her his menu

"And i'll have spaghetti with clams" Lapis unexpectedly said handing Jenny her menu as well. As their waiter left, she noticed the look of surprise Ash gave her "well i figured that since they went through all this trouble for us, i might as well try eating"

They spent ten minutes talking, Ash talked about some of his battling strategies, while Lapis described the other projects she and Peridot were working on, or "meep-morps" as she called them, until Jenny brought them their food.

"Chefs Kofi and Brock send their regards"

Ash immediately dug right into his calzone while Lapis became hesitant, she picked up her fork and tried eating her pasta like Ash was, but her improper knowledge of eating caused the noodles to fall off her fork every time. They both chuckled as Ash reached over and taught her how to use a fork with pasta. As he saw her slurping a rather long noodle, he saw his opportunity and began slurping the other end of the clammy piece of pasta leading to them kissing.

After their dinner was over, they thanked the Fishstews and left with Brock.

"Sorry i eavesdropped, but i heard something about and a new roommate from our world?" Brock asked them walking down the beach together

"Yea"

"So who is it? Dawn? Misty? Garry?"

"Um, James"

Brock stopped walking and pulled Ash from Lapis's arm and shook him repeatedly "are you insane!? Do you know how long he stalked us? Hurt us? Kept us constantly living in fear of when he and Team Rocket would attack us next? And you just let him into our home no questions asked? Alone with Pikachu?"

"Believe me Brock, i wasn't too fond of the idea either, but he has nowhere to go, and he seems to have put his Team Rocket ways behind him, besides i made him promise he's going to be sleeping in the tent we already had on the side of the barn that we have no use for. Brock he actually seems like he wants to live here, besides Fryman already gave him a job at the Fry place so it's not like he's going to be alone with Pikachu every day."

"Alright, i'll give him a chance Ash, but if you're wrong about this"

"He's not going to be wrong" Lapis intervened "i trust Ash and if he's certain James's is going to be a good roommate, then i'm willing to give James a chance to." she said pulling Ash back into her arms.

"Alright, let's give it a shot" Brock said in defeat "this is getting ridiculous, sooner or later, that barn is going to run out of space with all the new friends popping in and out, we're gonna have to start charging rent soon."


	20. Restaurant Wars

WELL HERE WE GO AGAIN. JAMES IS HERE NOW, AND ONLY HE IS BECAUSE, CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I NEVER REALLY LIKED THE REST OF TEAM ROCKET. I ONLY REALLY LIKED JAMES AND THAT IS WHY ONLY HE GETS TO COME TO ASH'S UNIVERSE. AGAIN IN A LATER CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A MAJOR EVENT THAT COULD JEOPARDIZE EVERYTHING ASH WORKED HARD FOR! BUT FOR NOW HERE'S THE FILLER CHAPTER BASED ON MY FAVORITE FILLER EPISODE. *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON*

Peridot had recently used her magnetic powers to lift the old pickup truck into the side of the barn to put the TV in, a room she now spent most of her free time in, the rest she spent with Lapis making meep morphs. James seemed to be adapting well to his new environment despite the tension between him and Pikachu, Ash had even lent him his old sleeping bag, as he didn't need it anymore and James had nothing comfortable to sleep on. James, Peridot's delight, also developed her shared love of Camp Pinning Hearts, and the two marathoned the entire series together.

It had been awhile since Ash was given the day off by Greg and he decided to spend the day relaxing on the truck, snuggling Lapis and just enjoying each other's company. The sun was setting and neither Brock or James had returned, which concerned Ash because they were both an hour late.

"Hey there they are" Lapis pointed toward the two humans slowly approaching the barn. She grabbed him by his arms and flew him to the ground to meet their friends, Peridot threw open the door.

"James! You're just in time to watch season seven with me!" She exclaimed happily

"Not tonight Peridot" the former Team Rocket member groaned "Fryman had me working overtime prepping dough"

"Yea and Kofi threw me on potato peeling" Brock added

"Isn't it the other way around?"

James angrily grabbed him by the shoulders "well you can thank Steven for that!"

"What?"

"Steven came to the fry shop during lunchtime today asking for something different" James explained "Peedee made me cook some old mozzarella sticks from the freezer and the next thing I know I'm making pizza dough!"

"Odd," Brock chipped in "Kofi started watching Steven walk past Fishstew eating something, he ran outside yelling something to him and then threw a sign on the door saying we sold French fries now."

"Sounds like Steven started some sort of blood feud between the human food places" Peridot thought aloud "just like the Color War of Camp Pinning Hearts"

"It's just two businesses getting a little into competition" Ash stated, "i'm sure this will blow over soon".

The next day Ash did have to go to work in the morning, as expected there weren't any cars to wash so Ash basically got paid to do nothing. After Greg swapped shifts with him, he decided to go check in on Brock, James and this supposed "Resturant War". The boardwalk looked like a massacre with people laying down clutching their stomachs and Fries, pizza, ketchup and tomato sauce everywhere. Ash saw a child outside the Fryshack dressed as a piece of pizza, he approached the order window and looked inside to see James slaving over the fryer and that overweight kid from the drag race sitting in a chair on a laptop.

"Ash!" He heard Steven say behind him

"Steven what did you do?"

"STEVEN! ASH!" they heard Mr. Fryman exclaim as he pushed his way past James and presented them an entire deep fried pizza "try our newest menu item boys, deep fried pizza"

"Uh, no thanks Mr. Fryman I'm just here to say hi to James"

James waited until Fryman retreated to the back room before he addressed Ash "it's awful here Ash! You guys have got to do something!"

"Uh! I can't connect to Fishstew Pizza's wifi!" The overweight kid exclaimed

"No time for internets now Ronaldo!" Fryman exclaimed tossing him a bag "you do deliveries now"

"But I don't even have a car!"

"You've got those wheelie shoes don't ya?"

"Yes" Ronaldo sadly looked down and sadly rolled out the building, on any given day Ash couldn't tell if he should laugh or feel sympathy, so he just looked at James's sad face again and ducked away into Fishstew. Phones were ringing left and right as Kiki ran back and forth taking orders.

"Hey boys" Jenny addressed her friends

"Jenny, you're working the counter?"

"Yep, things have been crazy since this whole war started, anyway I'm obliged to inform you guys about our newest special French-fried pizza with French-fried crust and twice baked French fries on the side cause we have fries now"

"Can we just get a pizza?"

"STEVEN! ASH!" Kofi screamed from the kitchen carrying a massive pile of paperwork "before you place your order you boys must sign these documents pledging your loyalty to Fishstew Pizza, and" he said taking out a smoking branding iron, "you will also receive this permanent V. I. P. pizza eater card!"

"RUN ASH! HE'S DEAD SERIOUS! HE'S LOST HIS DAMN MIND!" he heard Brock scream from the kitchen

"LET ME REWARD YOU FOR BEING SUCH GOOD CUSTOMERS!" Kofi screamed to them as the boys ran for it back to Steven's house.

"What have i done?" Steven asked trying to catch his breath.

"We've got to do something about this" Ash insisted, "get all the employees here tonight, we'll come up with something"

"What are you guys talking about?" Amethyst asked him from the kitchen

"Human stuff" Steven answered

"How you been Amethyst?" Ash asked his friend, he hadn't seen her the same since Jasper and James attacked

She just looked at him and retreated into her room.

After Brock and James's shifts ended, Ash brought them straight to the Temple were the owner's children were already waiting for them with Steven.

"Ronaldo, Kiki, Jenny, James, Brock, Peedee, Ash and I have called you all here tonight because this war between Fryman and Kofi needs to stop!"

"Guys how do you think we all feel?" Jenny asked "do you know how many metal concerts i've missed because of this war?"

"How many?" her sister asked

"Mm, like…. One"

Ronaldo slammed his fist down on the table to get everyone's attention "do you know how much blogging i haven't been able to do?!"

"I don't but this is all my fault. If only my tastebuds weren't so adventurous, i promise to find a way to work things out."

"How?" the scrawny kid Ash assumed was Peedee asked "there's no end in sight"

Steven thought for a minute "we need to stop this hate with some sort of opposite of hate"

Brock sighed "alright i'll do it, i'll pretend to be in a relationship with Jenny to end this feud!" he proclaimed

"Brock that literally won't do anything" Ash said "but a fake relationship is not a bad idea"

"Ronaldo! Kiki! You guys are sitting next to each other" Steven said, an idea clearly forming in his head "you guys should pretend to be in love! There won't be anytime for fighting if your families have to plan a wedding together"

Ash was about to point out the clear flaws in a wedding, and how Steven thought no fighting occurred while planning a wedding, but Kiki had already agreed

"Alright!" the half gem excitedly said "we'll fight this war with the power of love!"

"No way!" Ronaldo intervened "we can't do this because i, have a girlfriend"

Everybody just stared at Ronaldo, not believing what he just said before Jenny asked "where she at though?"

"I was thinking the same thing" James agreed

"I'm serious!" Ronaldo defended himself

"Ok, you guys don't have to pretend to get married" Ash finally voiced his concerns "just pretend long enough until the feud is over"

"I've, got a bad feeling about this" Ronaldo stated

"Shut up Ronaldo!" Jenny spoke "nothing bad is gonna happen, and you'll be spending time with the cutest girl in Beach City"

"Besides" James added "your "girlfriend" won't find out, it's not cheating if it's not real"

"We'll start our plan tomorrow morning" Ash dictated "just make it believable"

The following morning, the group put their plan into action. Ash, Peedee and Brock hid behind Beach City Fries while Steven, Jenny and James hid behind Fishstew watching

"Ah Kiki my darling!" Ronaldo exclaimed throwing himself into the air with a bouquet of flowers

"Oh Ronaldo my sweet!" Kiki also danced with a bouquet right into his arms.

"My dear, sweet Kiki, who i love with all my blog"

"Oh Ronaldo, you're so sweet and quirky in a way i can tolerate!"

"KIKI! Why aren't you in here working your shift?" Kofi shouted through the door

"Yeah come on Ronaldo. We've got customers to take care of" Fryman said from the Fryshack

"But Dad, ever since this war started, i've had to spend countless hours away from my beloved Kiki"

"What!?" the two men asked their children

"It's true" Kiki stated "the only way for us to be together is if we quit working"

"Are you telling me you two are involved in a romantic relationship?" Steven shouted from the distance almost blowing everyone else's cover

"That's right Steven. We have been for some time now"

Kofi approached Ronaldo and gave him the stare of death "you two are only hugging right?"

"Yes sir, just hugs and longing looks" Ronaldo nervously chuckled

"Well Kofi, love is a beautiful thing" Fryman said

"Yes, love is beautiful. We must end this feud so this romance may blossom" he said with a smile as he stretched out his hand

"It's working" Brock whispered to Ash excitedly, but before the men could shake hands, another teenage girl approached them

"Ronaldo?" she asked shocked with a heartbroken look on her face "i come all this way to return your "Koala Princess" DVDs, only to find you with another girl?"

Everyone from behind the restaurant's ran outside to see the girl, shock and awe was on their faces

"Jane my sweet!" Ronaldo expressed trying to explain himself "this is all a ruse to get my dad to stop selling mozzarella sticks!

Jane looked at him angrily, he face filled with tears "save it for your blog, "Keep Beach City Single!" she then ran away crying

"Jane! MY OHIME-SAMA!" Ronaldo screamed trying to follow her, instead he fell face first to the ground after tripping on his own heelys, crying his eyes out.

"The deal is off!" Fryman declared

"FIne by me!" Kofi shouted grabbing his daughters and Brock, dragging them back to the pizzeria while Fryman got his sons and James leaving Steven and Ash alone.

"We need a new plan" Steven said "get the others and we'll figure something out at my place later Ash looked to see Jamie putting a "roommate wanted" sign on the lamppost down the pier.

"Hey Ash, what you up to?"

"Just ended a serious relationship"

"Oh i'm sorry things didn't work between you and Lapis"

"What? Oh no it wasn't my relationship"

"Oh"

"You looking for a roommate Jamie?"

"Yeah, just feels empty in my place you know, just feel like this'll be a good place to meet people"

"Well good luck" Ash said as he walked away from his mailman friend "at least there's now a place we can put anyone else from my world" Ash thought to himself as he walked back down to the car wash to begin his shift.

That evening, they once again met at Steven's house formulating a new plan. "Peedee, how did the original war between your dad's stop?" Ash asked

"I don't know, it was before I was born"

Kiki spoke up, "I remember, you guys know where Suitcase Sams is? Well it used to be a restaurant called the Everything Buffet."

"Oh yea they sold everything there"

"But it wrecked the boardwalk's economy," Kiki continued "not one store could compete. But then, our dad and Mr. Fryman signed a truce and ran them out of town."

"Too bad there isn't a restaurant like that now" James stated

Ash and Steven looked at each other, an idea coming to them "who's to say there already isn't one James? Tell Fryman and Kofi to come here at seven tonight, me and Steven will take care of everything else"

The group went about their day while Steven and Ash rearranged the living room to resemble a nice dining room. Steven went to the grocery store to find ingredients for the restaurant while Ash returned to the barn, realizing that the eatery needed staff, and tried to convince Lapis and Peridot to help. Unfortunately, they both had meep morphs they were making so Ash had to go to the other Gems.

"Why would we put ourselves through a ridiculous ruse just to help two business?" Pearl asked him

"You guys doing something better tonight?"

"He's got us there Pearl" Garnet spoke on behalf of the Gems "we'll do it"

Ash assigned the Gems their roles in the scheme and finished setting up the two tables and two menus. At seven o' sharp, the Frymans, Fishstews, Brock and James all arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Steven answered the door to his guests "welcome to Steven's! Right this way" he said directing the two parties to their tables.

"Nice ambiance" Peedee admired

"There are not enough tables" Kofi criticized

"There are plenty of tables daddy" Jenny reassured her father. The Frymans sat with James on one side while The Fishstews sat with Brock at the other table. Pearl took her role as head waiter and approached the Fryman table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asked enthusiastically

"Oh I'm full" Ronaldo said "OF SADNESS!" He screamed slamming his head down on the table crying and repeating Jane's name over and over

Mr. Fryman ignored his son's crying and ordered for the table "Yes, we will all share the fantastic Fries" Pearl wrote the order on a notepad as she approached the Fishstews. "I bet they're not as fantastic as our fries right James?" He whispered to his employee.

"And you sir?" Pearl addressed Kofi

"I will have, the pizza bagel" Pearl wrote that as well and went to the kitchen "I doubt a pizza bagel can beat pizza that isn't a bagel" Kofi told Brock and his daughters with a laugh.

"Order up" Pearl said giving Ash the order slip

"Ah two of our best items"

"Our only items"

"You're doing great Pearl, just keep it up. Amethyst fire one fry and one bagel!"

"Yes chef" she answered in an empty not caring tone. He definitely needed to talk to her about what was bothering her, he missed the old Amethyst. After she finished cooking, Pearl delivered the orders, starting with Kofi.

"Pizza on a bagel indeed" he coldly remarked as if he was going to stab the poor bagel.

Pearl then delivered the Fries.

"Can I get some ketchup?" Fryman asked

"Sorry, no additions or substitutions"

Fryman laughed "this place is all talk, you can eat Fries without ketchup" he stated tossing one in his mouth, his eyes became wide and a look of shock appeared on his face "the ketchup, IS INSIDE THE FRIES!?"

Across the dining room, Kofi dropped his entree after just one bite, "there's. Cream cheese. In this pizza bagel. It adds a whole other layer of flavor! And with pizza on a portable bagel, you can have pizza anytime!"

"It's amazing!" Fryman remarked

"It's genius!" Kofi claimed. At this time, they both looked at each other, they understood what they had to do, the fathers got up and approached Steven and Ash.

"How is everything tonight?" Steven asked playing dumb

"Steven, Ash, we didn't want to do this, but." Fryman started before Kofi broke down on his knees begging

"PLEASE SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN!"

"You want us to close our lovely establishment?"

"Boys we're begging you!" Fryman said joining Kofi down on the ground

"We can't compete with a place like this!"

"It'll drive us out of business!"

"There's already a line!" Kofi screamed pointing toward the door, everyone looked outside to see Sour Cream's creepy little brother looking into the house armed with a fork.

"We'll close up shop, on one condition"

"Anything" the two grown men on their knees proclaimed

"Stop this stupid war! Cook for yourselves and the good of your customers and employees"

"And think about giving James a raise!" James suggested still sitting at the table.

"Let's just do, what we do best" Kofi proclaimed

"Agreed" said Fryman shaking Kofi's hand which ended in a hug. "You hear that Ronaldo the feud is over"

Ronaldo just gave a thumbs up still crying.

"Thank you guys" Brock said, "one more fry and I thought I would've died"

"Yea, now I can get back to what matters most to me" James stated "fangirling Camp Pinning Hearts with Peridot"

The three trainers helped Steven clean up after the families left. Afterward, they wished Steven and the Gems goodnight and began their walk to the barn where they were greeted to their other two roommates.

"Sorry we couldn't help you guys earlier" Peridot apologized "Lapis and I were too busy making this!" She said, presenting a statue of Ash made of soap.

"I made it for you" Lapis said blushing, "do you like it?"

Ash looked at his hideous soap doppelgänger, truthfully it looked awful, but what mattered was Lapis made it from her heart "I love it" he answered embracing her.

James retreated to his tent while Brock returned to the couch. Ash and Lapis went to bed as well, Pikachu joining them after some time.


	21. Bismuth

Well this is gonna be fun. Based off my favorite episode, behind Alone at Sea, Bismuth was such a disappointment, I loved Bismuth's character and was ready to welcome her as a new main character, but no Rebeca doesn't let us have nice things. Anyway, now that we're basically done with all that filler crap we can get back to the good stuff. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKÉMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

Ash and Brock were both finished with work for the day so they decided to hang out with Steven some more at the Temple, Ash had invited Lapis but she declined as she was really looking forward to an after sleep nap. The two trainers got some training in before going and arrived to see Steven and the Gems all crowded on Steven's bed playing video games. Steven was distracted by them opening the door and wound up dying with the Gems groaning in defeat.

"Sorry" Ash apologized, realizing he had just ruined a perfect game.

"It's alright guys" Steven reassured him "man dying in video games stinks" he said. There was a thud on the floor next to them as they turned to see Lion rolling around on the floor, playing with a shirt. "Lion no!" Steven scolded the big cat swiping the shirt from him. As soon as he returned to the game, Lion pounced back onto the shirt and continued to play with the article of clothing. "Lion stop!" Steven once again told him. This time, the pink giant turned and headed for the door, but Steven blocked his escape and snatched the shirt from him.

"Since you can't play nice, i'm putting this somewhere where you can't get it. In ya mane!" he exclaimed as he leapt into Lion's mane. Ash was fully aware of the pocket dimension that somehow exists in the maine but Brock wasn't and began to freak out.

"How did he do that!?"

"There's a pocket dimension Steven uses as a storage closet in Lion's mane, apparently Rose Quartz left some surprises in there for him to." Ash explained

The two trainers and Pikachu joined the other Gems on Steven's bed, Amethyst had taken over for Steven and began playing, the others giving her instructions

"How long is he gonna be in there?" Brock asked

"Not for much longer hopefully" Pearl stated "there's no air in there". As soon as she said this Steven emerged from the mane.

"I've made a huge mistake!" he screamed

"What happened?"

"Hold on, i can fix it!" Steven insisted returning to the pink fluff. After a few more minutes, he came back breathing heavily. "There's a Gem in Lion's mane!"

"What!?" Ash asked

"Describe her" Garnet demanded

"Hold on" Steven said, taking a deep breath and going back in.

"What does this mean?" Ash asked the others

"It means we might not get that day off after all. Get ready for battle"

Steven's head popped back out "she's big!" he then returned for a closer look, he quickly returned "with rainbow hair and tattoos!"

"Rainbow hair?" Pearl asked thinking about the Gem's appearance "what does her gem look like?"

"It's an, innie?

"It can't be"

"Can't be what?" Amethyst asked finally joining the group on the ground floor

"Steven, bring her out" Garnet ordered the youngest gem, who retreated to the mane to retrieve their new friend. They waited anxiously as Steven finally returned, hand-in-hand with a large, well built, gem with rainbow dreadlocks and an apron with a star on it.

"Wow" Amethyst remarked "a total stranger"

"Pearl? Garnet?" she asked looking at the two older gems.

"BISMUTH!" Pearl screamed with happiness as she ran into the enormous gem's arms for a hug "you're back!"

"Woah" she said with a smile "the Pearl I know never jumps into my arms!" she then looked off into the distance "hey did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to?"

"Nobody!" Pearl said with a cheeky smile causing Bismuth to laugh

"Alright settle down" Garnet insisted

"Oh you're one to talk, oh excuse me, you're two to talk!" she said playfully punching the leader in the arm laughing happily.

"Where were you? We all thought you'd been captured! Or worse shattered!"

"Shatter me? Pearl, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this gem!"

"Is anyone going to tell me who this is?" Amethyst asked annoyed

Garnet placed her hands around Bismuth's shoulder "guys, this is Bismuth, she's one of the original Crystal Gems"

"Hey there new recruits!" she told the four she didn't know "we could always use more Amethysts. And who are these?" she asked directing her attention to the humans

"I'm Steven! Y-you were in my lion and now you're in my house."

Bismuth grabbed Steven's hand and aggressively shook it "well thank you for having me!" she then turned to Ash and Brock "and who are the skinnies?"

"I'm Ash, this is Brock and Pikachu, we're the newest Crystal Gem members"

"They're humans from another dimension" Steven added

Ash took Bismuth's firm handshake "he's pretty well toned for a skinny kid" Bismuth remarked feeling Ash's muscle causing him to blush, she then turned to Brock who instantly fell to his knees.

"Well Bismuth, you are certainly a gem to me" he remarked taking Bismuth's hand. But Croagunk again had other ideas and poison jabbed his trainer, who fell to the floor.

"I can't believe it!" Pearl said ignoring Brock, who was still on the floor in pain. "Rose said she lost track of you during the battle for the Ziggarat! She was worried sick"

Bismuth then looked at them with concern "wait, where is Rose?"

Steven awkwardly raised his hand "I'm Rose's son. She kinda turned into me, well I have her gem, the rest is from my dad."

Bismuth recognized the pink stone in his belly button. "Do you remember me?" She asked. Steven shook his head.

"It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices" Pearl stated, "but we have to stand behind them"

"Rose really is something else" Bismuth said solemnly, she then turned to the others with a goofy grin "I mean look, she really is something else!" She said with a laugh and put Ash and Brock into two chokeholds playfully. "Wow everything's changing! And we're building bases out of wood now?" She asked tearing a piece of floorboard off "who's dumb idea was this? And where is everybody else?"

"Everyone else?" Brock asked through the pain of Croagunk's poison jab, still lying on the floor.

She turned to face the humans "yea, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake, where they at?"

Considering Ash had no idea who these gems where, he didn't have high hopes for their fates, the grim look Pearl and Garnet gave Bismuth confirmed his thoughts as they lead them all to the warp pad without a word. He was surprised they all managed to fit on the pad, as they teleported to a strawberry field with what appeared to be weapons scattered everywhere. There was a chill in the air.

"No" Bismuth said looking away "how long was I out?"

"It's been nearly 5,300 years" Pearl said placing her hand on her shoulder "we were able to save the earth,"

"But we're all that's what's left of the rebellion" Bismuth sadly finished her sentence.

Pearl looked at the fields, a graveyard holding the final remains of her old friends, and began to tear up.

"Oh come on Pearl, don't cry" Bismuth told her begging to tear up herself "you know I can't take it when you cry"

"Homewold's final attack wiped out ALL of the Crystal Gems" Garnet said

"Rose was able to save Garnet and I with her shield, and by the looks of it, she saved you to"

"Then we found Amethyst in a Kindergarten, a relic of Homeworld. Rose had Steven, and then these two and another human came to our world from another version of earth. We also recruited two Homeworld defectors, a Peridot and a Lapis Lazuli, as well as another human from our world. Other than that, we're all that's left of the Crystal Gems."

"Homeworld defectors huh?" Bismuth said rhetorically "good to see some of those Homeworld Gems can still think straight. I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted, how many of us did they shatter? Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake? If I'd just been there! Maybe I could've stopped it!"

"Well it's not like they've stopped trying"

"Homeworld is still interested in this planet"

After she put some thought into it, a determined smile crept into Bismuth's face "good. I thought I'd never get the chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss again! Let's show them what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!"

"Yea!" Ash and Steven shouted in unison.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in agreement

"Bismuth, Homeworld outnumbers us greatly" Garnet intervened

"And their technology out masters anything we have here on Earth," Pearl added

Bismuth just laughed and pulled the two into another hug "what else is new? Garnet, remember when you and I took on an entire battalion of quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we started!"

"As I recall it was three battalions" Garnet said with a smile

"And Pearl, remember when we stopped that dropship, I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you threw her out of the cockpit!"

Pearl chuckled "I know, how embarrassing for her"

"So let's pick up where we left off. To the forge!"

"Yea to the forge!" Steven repeated

"What's the forge?" Ash asked

"You'll see" Bismuth said leading them to the warp pad again, they teleported to what appeared to be an active volcano and crept their way through a small path away from the lava. Eventually they made it to a large door, with a lock it appeared only Bismuth could open, she threw open the door to a large, open space with various contraptions and a large anvil in the center of the room. It was even hotter there than outside.

"Whew, it's like an oven in here" Steven stated

"You think it's hot now?" Bismuth asked pulling a lever, releasing a river of lava all over her, she exited the shower of molten rock stretching. "Nothing like a hot lava bath to put you into a working mood"

"Bismuth, what do you do here?" Ash asked

"Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect towering spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy, but Rose Quartz taught me my life was my own. And I could choose to be whatever I wanted. So I chose this." She said taking a flaming sword from the magma pit and placing it in water to cool it

"Bismuth, you make weapons?"

"Yep, I outfitted the entire rebellion. Every material weapon used by a Crystal Gem can thank me and the Forge. I wonder if, yes they're still here!" She said taking some items and handing them to Garnet and Pearl. "Here's something to give a little extra punch" she joked giving Garnet a pair of spikes for her gauntlets, "and how bout you try a trident?" She said turning one of Pearls spears into a trident.

"Oh Bismuth you shouldn't have"

"Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you"

Steven began laughing at the pun "oh man Bismuth's so funny"

"I don't know" Amethyst said "she's one of the original Crystal Gems yet no one ever mentioned her to me before, not even Rose? Don't you guys find that suspicious?"

"I guess" Ash stated staring at Bismuth oddly, he couldn't tell where, but he had definitely seen her before somewhere.

"Hey deep cut! Don't think I forgot about you, what you packing?"

Amethyst took out her whip "this old thing"

"Oh wow" she said admiringly

"What?"

"Not many Amethysts can make a whip like this, give me a sec" she said taking the whip to the other side of the Forge

"Ash can I talk to you about something? Privately?" Brock asked redirecting his friend to a corner where the others couldn't hear their conversation

"What's up?"

"Bismuth's a builder"

"Yes so?"

"So? So that means she could build anything! With Peridot doing the science part, Bismuth could work with her to build some sort of portal machine. Ash, Bismuth could be our ticket home!"

Ash thought about it, could Bismuth really be the key? The key home that could be the end of his quest? But then he remembered, returning meant leaving Steven, leaving The Gems, leaving Lapis. "Brock I don't know if Bismuth could build something like that. Besides, don't you remember? Arceus has a plan for us. Once we complete whatever he wants James and us here for, then we can go home" he was interrupted by Amethyst laughing and playing with Bismuth's upgrade to her whip.

"Aw yeah, Bismuth's the best!"

Once they all were upgraded, they returned to the Temple to begin Bismuth's idea of training. After Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl got a taste of what Bismuth could do, her attention turned to Ash and Brock "so boys, show me more of those Poke-my-whats"

Brock laughed at the bad misspelling of the word and Ash corrected her. He summoned Greninja and Brock selected Swampert.

"Greninja, show Bismuth cut on that boulder!" Greninja's arm illuminated and he swept his hand vertically own the large rock, once Greninja landed, the rock split in half.

"That's nothing" exclaimed Brock "Swampert use earthquake!" The monstrous pokemon bashed his fists into the ground until the ground violently shook, causing the other nearby rocks to shatter under the immense pressure.

"Ok, you got me, you boys pack a serious punch, but can you fight without your pokemon?" Bismuth asked as she began approaching them, ready to spar one on two before Steven stepped in.

"Bismuth no, Ash and Brock are fragile"

"But the Crystal Gems always spar before battle, it's like a ritual"

"Well, the modern gems have rituals to" Steven insisted

"Really?" she asked with interest, "show me"

The group all spent the rest of the day playing badminton until Amethyst and Bismuth underestimated their power and destroyed the court they set up. They all went inside, and Brock taught them all how to make pizza and everyone worked together making them. Amethyst combined several pizzas and ate them in one bite, while Bismuth participated in eating and began to let go and enjoy herself. As the sun began to set, Ash began dreading to hear Steven say the phrase "she can live in the barn". He liked Bismuth, but space was extremely limited now with five people, six if you include Pikachu, living there. It didn't help that Bismuth was very large and most likely wouldn't fit. But much to Ash's surprise, Steven actually asked if she could stay at the Temple with him, which she agreed.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow" Ash wished the group as he and Brock began heading home.

"Goodnight Ash, Brock, Pikachu, see ya later" Bismuth told her new friends with a warm smile. Ash turned around to wave at her as he left.

The two friends returned to the barn, to see Peridot, James, and Lapis sitting on the truck watching TV again.

"Where were you guys?" James asked

"We were with the newest Crystal Gem" Ash proudly exclaimed

"Ah, so Jasper finally saw the light?" James asked, the mere mention of her name caused Lapis to begin thrashing around into a panic attack.

Brock smacked James across the face for forgetting the barn's cardinal rule: Never mention Jasper around Lapis.

"DONT LET HER NEAR ME!" she screamed while Ash grabbed her by the shoulders trying desperately to calm her down.

"Lapis, please" he said in a soothing, calm voice "she's not here, she's not going to get you, and even if she was, I won't let her let a finger on you. Remember my promise? Please tell me you remember!"

By this time, Lapis finally calmed down and broke down crying, landing her head into Ash's chest, while he held her tightly. "Ssshhh. Sshhh. It's ok, you're safe with me Lapis. You're safe with me". Not knowing what to do, he walked her to their bed and just tucked her in, kissing her on the cheek, promising to return after taking with Peridot and James.

"I'm sorry" was all James could manage to say

"It's alright James"

"Geez she's never reacted that badly before," Peridot said with concern "i think it might be getting worse"

"She just needs time, after everything that happened to her, i don't blame her"

"So tell us about this new gem?" Peridot asked trying to change the subject

"Please tell me she's not living here with us" James stated "we're like sardines in here all cramped up"

"No she isn't, she's going to be living at the house with Steven, apparently she was an original member of the Crystal Gems" Ash explained, "her name is Bismuth and she's gonna" but it was at that exact moment when he realized why Bismuth seemed so familiar to him, he had seen her before in the memories Lapis showed him and Steven at the Galaxy Warp, her memories of when she was trapped in the mirror. Bismuth was the gem that caused her to be trapped in the mirror. "Oh my sweet Arceus" he said softly.

"What's wrong Ash?" Peridot asked

Ash explained what he thought to them

"Well, maybe it was a different Bismuth?" Brock suggested, "i mean, there are different ones out there right?"

"Perhaps," Ash thought "we'll ask her about it in the morning, James should come to, Peridot, you should make sure Lapis doesn't meet her yet, you saw how she reacted to "you know who's" name, now imagine what'll happen if she meets the Gem that trapped her in that damn mirror?"

The group agreed, and after taking a few minutes of trying to make sense of everything, Ash returned to Lapis as promised and went to bed.

"I'm sorry about that" she said

"You don't have to apologize Lapis, you were scared and reacted, i'm not upset" he told her kissing her forehead

"This is why i love you Ash Ketchum" she told him closing her eyes, but Ash didn't get any sleep that night, as he was too busy trying to comprehend the Bismuth situation and how he was going to confront her in the morning.

That morning, Ash, Brock and James marched down to the Temple to confront Bismuth about what she did to Lapis and how to fix their relationship. They opened the door to see the grim faces of the Gems sitting on the couch with Steven, their weapon upgrades Bismuth gave them were on the floor, Pearl was crying her eyes out and Steven just stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Ash demanded "where's Bismuth?"

After Steven explained everything that happened the previous night, where Bismuth took Steven back to the forge and showed him the breaking point, and what it was for, the three trainers took their leave and began walking back to the barn in complete silence. Ash finally realized the Lapis/Bismuth situation, how Bismuth had gone straight for Lapis's gem all those years ago. She wasn't just trying to defeat Lapis in battle, she was trying to kill her.

"Brock what are you doing?" he heard James ask from behind him. Ash stopped in his tracks to see Brock was now standing on the edge of the ocean, staring at the horizon. He bent over and picked up several rocks and shells.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he began to angrily throw them into the sea. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he screamed as he continued throwing, his face turning redder and redder with each throw.

"BROCK STOP!" Ash yelled to his best friend as he and James held him down trying to calm him.

"HOW CAN I STOP KNOWING IM GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!?" he screamed "SHE WAS OUR ONLY WAY HOME ASH! AND NOW WE'RE NEVER GONNA SEE HER AGAIN!"

"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?!" James asked

"What's going on James," Brock said standing up "is that Bismuth, was probably going to build us a machine that could bring us all home! But now we're stuck here! Stuck here with our merry little band of space lesbians, serious mommy issues, and Arceus be damned stupid fucking restaurant wars!" he fell to his knees

"Brock Arceus's plan includes all of us"

"Oh shut up with that crap Ash! You're just happy now that you don't have to pick between leaving Lapis and going home!"

"Ok guys" James tried intervening "let's take a break here"

"James," the angry trainer said turning his attention to James "for once in your life, stay out of our business!"

"No, because I'm here too Brock! And Ash is right, Arceus has a plan for us! These past few days, I've seen things I never thought I would, things that made me think, and I've wasted most of my life. Ash, I've renounced Team Rocket for good! This world has changed us for the better! And Ash, i trust him, and if i trust him, then you should to Brock."

By this time, Brock had calmed down and his face turned back to normal. He took a deep breath in "i'm sorry guys, it's just that i miss my damn family so much, and i have no idea what Arceus has for us, but i know one thing Ash Ketchum, you will always have my back. No matter what."

They shared a three way hug in apologies.

"I still believe in Bismuth" Ash stated, "and i hope one day we can help her understand. I don't think this will be the last time we see Bismuth" he said looking toward the ocean, unsure of what is going to happen next in Steven's Universe.


	22. Ash vs Lapis

And, the new episodes were released, not gonna spoil but I enjoyed them, and already know I'm incorporating Ash and his Pokémon into them. If you read the title, you'll see we've got some sort of confrontation between the power couple of this story. This chapter takes place during the events of Beta, the infamous Lauren Zuke episode that officially started all this drama in the fan base. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKÉMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

It was a beautiful day at the barn, and of course the barnmmates planned to spend the entire day just watching TV in the truck together. Ash was quite pleasantly surprised that the truck was capable of supporting all six of them, and the TV, at once.

"But Paulette, I need you" Percy told his love interest on the screen.

"Oh get over it Percy!" James shouted at the fictional character

"Yea go make another friendship bracelet" Peridot joked, Ash had noticed she chose to wear her bowtie today.

"Seriously" Lapis responded to them, her head resting on Ash's shoulder.

"Guys!" They heard Steven from the ground floor trying to get their attention

"Steven!" They all announced getting up. Lapis grabbed Ash by his arms and flew them down to Steven and Amethyst standing at the entrance. Brock, James and Pikachu took turns down the ladder from the truck to join them, but Peridot took the short way down by jumping out of the truck and landing face first into the dirt.

"It's so good to see you again!" Lapis happily remarked

"AMETHYST!" Peridot happily exclaimed "something looks different about you now?" She said humoring her new look.

"How so?" She asked annoyed

"Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Nope, still short" she said looking at the ground

Peridot chuckled thinking it was a joke while the others looked awkwardly. "You're welcome, for the joke"

"Wow you guys are looking good" Steven said " and i love what you all did with the barn!"

"If you like that Steven, then you'll absolutely love the inside!" James said enthusiastically.

"Hey wait a second James," Steeven said as the former Team Rocket member began leading him to the inside to show off their decor, "you have pokemon to right? So how come you've never shown me?"

"Yeah he's right James" Peridot spoke for the group "you've been living with us for a week now and you've never shown us your pokemon"

"Well, i guess i am overdue for a pokemon reveal. Ok let me introduce you to my little friends!" he announced as he threw his three pokeballs into the air, and three pokemon appeared in front of the group. "Everyone, meet my pokemon, Inkay, Mime Jr, and CARNIVINE!" he shouted as the grass type latched itself onto his trainer's head in a massive lovebite.

"JAMES!' Steven shouted with concern

"Don't worry Steven" James reassured his friend "Carnivine is just very friendly"

Ash looked down to see Mime Jr had begun to mimic Amethyst's mopping from behind her back. Ever since Jasper poofed her on the beach, the fun Amethyst Ash befriended died and this new Amethyst concerned him. He was worried for his friend. But then Ash remembered Steven had literally two days ago stabbed Bismuth through the chest and he seemed to be taking it surprisingly well. In fact, for someone who had broken down screaming over Bismuth's departure, Brock was also seemingly over it already. "Steven, can i talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Sure" Steven agreed walking with Ash to the side of the barn while James's continued showing off his pokemon to the others.

"How are you doing bud?" he asked

"You're talking about the Bismuth situation aren't you?"

"Yea, i am. Pearl told me everything. I still can't believe she tried to enact genocide"

"Ash, I understand you're worried about me, but i think it would be best if i had some space about it. This is something i've got to get over by myself ok?"

"Ok" he told his friend with a hug "just let me know if you ever need to talk about it, or just anything"

They regrouped with the others as James returned his pokemon.

"Ok, Steven, you've got to see what Lapis and i have done!" Peridot said grabbing the young gem by his arm and leading him into the barn with the others following behind. "Welcome to our home away from Homeworld, and home away from the Pokemon world"

"You guys did all this stuff on purpose?" Amethyst asked "like , you didn't just knock over a bunch of paint cans and say "eh, just leave it"?"

"Well, that was the case with that purple spot on the floor" Peridot answered referring to the puddle of dried paint Ash made when he took out his anger after angrily telling off Lapis for the way she treated Peridot the first day they lived together. "But, me and Lapis had this idea, what if we made music, but instead of sounds, we used things!"

"That's dumb" Amethyst remarked with a scowl on her face

"Guys, that's art!"

"Art?" Peridot asked thinking over the word "that sounds ridiculous"

"I've been calling it meep morp" Lapis finally spoke

"We never did ask her where she got that name from" Brock whispered to Ash

They showed their guests their individual meep morps, Steven reacted positively while Amethyst continued mopping.

"Alright, i see you're not impressed. But this, hold on, this! This is what we've all been waiting for!" Peridot said as she began to collect a bunch of instruments from a box that Ash had never noticed until now. "With the power of my metal abilities, i will impress the shirts right off of you!" hovering over her, she had collected several instruments, "ta da! It's a one gem metal band! One, two three and" she blew into the harmonica before losing control and the instruments all fell to the floor causing everyone but Amethyst to laugh.

"Why don't you try one thing at a time?" Lapis said walking over to her little green friend

"Because we have guests Lapis! Guests who must be impressed!"

Lapis picked the tambourine off the ground and beckoned the boys to pick up an instrument. Brock got the drum, James got the saxophone, Pikachu chose the recorder, Peridot picked up the triangle, leaving Ash with the harmonica. Steven and Amethyst sat down for the barmmates show as they all began to play their instruments together. Ash never in his life thought he'd be playing in a band with two of his best friends, two aliens, one of which was his girlfriend, and James from Team Rocket of all people, yet here he was doing just that.

After a few minutes of enjoying themselves, their performance was interrupted by Amethyst shouting "who has time for any of that when JASPER IS OUT THERE!?"

The group all immediately looked at Lapis with great worry, Ash placed his hand onto Lapis's shoulder and felt her shaking. Not wanting her to begin crying and screaming like the last time, he did the only thing he could think of, he moved his hand down her back and began gently massaging Lapis's gem to comfort her. Eventually she did stop shaking and began to slow her breathing.

"Uh, Amethyst we try not to use the "J word" so loosely around here" Peridot told the purple gem.

"I'm gonna go do something useful!' Amethyst pushed past everyone leaving.

As Peridot approached Steven to talk to him, and Brock and James began cleaning up the mess of instruments, Ash and Lapis went to the other side of the barn for privacy.

"Thank you Ash, i didn't want Steven to see me like that during one of my episodes"

"It's ok Lapis" Ash reassured her "are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah"

They saw Peridot had gathered the group around the outside of the barn "listen up!" she barked out "me and Steven are taking Amethyst to the Beta KIndergarten to show her just how different she is then "you know who" would anyone like to come?"

"I'll go" Brock volunteered "i've been wanting to try the warp pad and finally see where gems come from"

Ash, Lapis and James all declined and Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Brock left for the Beta Kindergarten. James retreated to his tent not wanting to be a third wheel while Ash and Lapis returned to watching Camp Pinning Hearts. Ash had already seen the episode they were watching and recognized the scene where Percy awkwardly lost his virginity to Paulette. He felt Lapis looking at him while he awkwardly tried watching the already awkward scene, doing a bad job at hiding his blush

"Ash?" she finally asked

"Yeah?"

Lapis began inching closer to him. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now, and i think i'm ready. I want to experience this with you. Ash, i want to have…"

Ash was shocked, Lapis was literally centimeters away from his face, and he could feel himself blushing while trying to comprehend what he thought Lapis was about to ask him. He was terrified and didn't think he was ready for it, no matter how much he loved and trusted her.

"... a pokemon battle with you"

"Oh thank Arceus" he thought "are you sure Lapis?" he asked her

"I've sure"

"Alright, i'll let you pick the one's you'll be using first" he told her despite already having an idea on which of his pokemon she was going to chose. He set his belt down and asked James to be their referee.

They approached the baseball field and got into battle stance.

"Just because i love you, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you Lapis" Ash told her

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you Ash" Lapis told him

"Lapis Lazuli will have the first move!" James proclaimed "Begin!"

"Come on out Glalie!" Lapis announced summoning the ice type.

Ash thought about his selection carefully, eventually he decided he wanted the speed factor "Sceptile i choose you!"

"BEGIN!" James declared

"Glalie use ice beam!" Lapis commanded as Glalie shot ice at the grass type.

"Sceptile dodge! Then use leaf storm!"

Sceptile leaped into the air to avoid the ice attack, then he struck Glalie with a storm of leaves. Glalie was pushed back and barely had time to recover before getting up

"Sceptile use leaf blade over and over!"

Sceptile obeyed his trainer's orders and slashed at Glalie multiple times until Glalie finally gave in and fell to the ground.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner!" James announced

Lapis returned Glalie to his pokeball. "Thank you Glalie. Alright, Staraptor come out!" she said summoning the flying pokemon to the sky. Ash decided to keep Sceptile despite the disadvantage. "Staraptor, aerial ace!"

"Sceptile dodge!" but the bird pokemon was too fast to avoid and struck Sceptile in the chest sending the grass type flying.

"Now Staraptor, use close combat!" Lapis commanded seeing her opportunity, with Sceptile still in his clutches, Staraptor used its most powerful attack on him. Sceptile was thrown down to the ground.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" James declared

Ash just looked stunned, Sceptile was taken down without using a single attack, Lapis was a much better trainer than he gave her credit for. He returned Sceptile and decided to take this battle to the skies. "Charizard come out!"

With both their pokemon in the skies, Lapis began her assault. "Staraptor use quick attack!"

Staraptor outspeed even Charizard and struck him just like how he struck Sceptile. "Now use close combat!"

But Ash was ready this time, "Charizard use flamethrower!"

Charizard obeyed and spat out a river of fire straight at Staraptor, who was still in Charizard's chest. Staraptor broke away after enduring the attack.

"Aerial ace Staraptor!"

"Dragon tail!"

The two attacks collided with each other with great force, Staraptor again stubbornly refused to back down, but so did Charizard.

With the two at a standstill, both opponents saw their opportunity

"Flamethrower!"

"Close Combat!"

The pokemon used their attacks simultaneously and a cloud of dust and smoke surrounded the two. A loud thud was heard implying one of the pokemon had been defeated. As the dust cleared, James made the call as referee.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Both of you select your final pokemon!"

Sure enough, both Staraptor and Charizard had fallen to the ground and were both too tired to continue. They returned their pokemon and began their final round.

"Just to let you know Ash" Lapis told her boyfriend before starting, "i'm having the time of my life doing this with you! I'm glad you agreed to do this with me"

"Don't let up yet Lapis. We've still got one more round left. You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the small pokemon said as he ran out onto the field

"Greninja, let's go!" Lapis said summoning the frog ninja pokemon.

"BEGIN!" James stated

"Greninja, use double team!"

Greninja began to quickly clone itself and surrounded Pikachu. Ash's most experienced pokemon struggled to keep his cool as he looked around trying to figure out which Greninja was the real one.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

Pikachu used his classic attack on the clones all at once, causing them all to vanish into a cloud of smoke. Before the real Greninja was struck, Lapis ordered Greninja to dodge and he leapt into the air.

"Use water shuriken!"

Greninja began to summon his ninja star of water and began to strike at Pikachu.

"Dodge Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and avoided the attack. However, the attack suddenly returned back to the small, yellow pokemon completely defying the laws of physics. Ash immediately saw right through what was happening. "Hey Lapis that's cheating!"

Lapis blushed "sorry Ash, force of habit, now Greninja use cut!" Greninja obeyed his stand in trainer's wish and launched itself into an attack.

"Pikachu counter with electroball!"

Pikachu drew a ball of electricity from the tip of his trail and threw it in Greninja's direction. Greninja dodged it and continued to approach Pikachu. He slashed at Pikachu as the smaller pokemon dodged each swipe.

"Water shuriken once more!"

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"

Before Greninja could attack, Pikachu got the strike first, and he was illuminated with electricity. Greninja fell to the ground with a thud.

"Greninja no!"

"Greninja is unable to battle Ash is the winner!"

Ash looked at Lapis across the field, she was laughing at being defeated and had began to run toward him. He ran to met her at the middle of the field and embraced her in a spinning hug and kissed her passionately as he laughed with her. "You did great" he told her.

"Thanks Ash" she said looking him with a smile as she lead him into another passionate kiss.

"This is the most heartwarming moment of my life" James said with his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

"James you've said that at least five times in the past" Ash sarcastically told the drama queen.

James started to say something back to Ash, however before he could open his mouth, the earth began to shake and a familiar red ship landed towards the side of the barn.

"What is that!?" James screamed as he hid behind the couple.

The pod opened and five little rubies exited

"YOU LIED TO US ASH AND BOB!" the leader shouted angrily.


	23. Brock's Universe

I know, i've left you all in suspense! I was originally going to just continue from the previous chapter, but i did decide that Jasper's corruption was too much of an important subject not to include, besides i also felt like it was time Brock had his time to shine. This chapter takes place during the previous one, while Ash and Lapis have their battle *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Brock followed Peridot, Steven and Amethyst towards the warp pad after saying their goodbyes to Ash, Lapis and James. Peridot directed the warp pad and Brock felt extremely lightheaded as the light dissolved around him. When the dizziness stopped, he found they were no longer at the barn, but now were at an enormous canyon. The sun shone brightly and the air was dry and hot.

"Here we are, Jasper's origin. The Beta Kindergarten." Peridot explained to the group

Brock examined the red sandstone canyon covered with what appeared to be virus cells, but much larger, covering the perimeter of it. There were holes all over the walls of the canyon. Despite Peridot being their guide, because he towered over all three of his smaller companions Brock felt like the chaperone.

"So, how does it work?" he asked

"I'm glad you asked Brock," Peridot excitedly told her roommate "the injectors up at the top extract organic material, then the mechanism creates a gem from it, then once the gem's form is chosen, it will emerge from the host site creating the holes you see. Now Amethyst, as you can see, this place has got the right growing conditions in a pinch." she paused to pick up a rock and licked it before tossing it aside, "but it's too small! It was obviously a total rush job!"

"Rush job?" Brock asked still a little confused

"Halfway through the rebellion, Homeworld scrambled to generate extra soldiers on the ground" the small gem explained, she then turned her attention to one of the holes "look at this, the holes don't even line up! Ha ha! It's like they just threw injectors down wherever! Oh and that one?" she said pointing to another hole close to the ground, "this Carnelian came out sideways! How could she not, the walls are curved!"

"So, that one came out different like Amethyst did?" Brock asked

"I would assume so. I tell you Amethyst, it really makes you appreciate the Prime Kindergarten. It was so well thought through! Sure you spent a little extra time being created, but everything else is stacked in your favor. Great location, great holes, even spacing…."

Brock honestly stopped paying attention and was too busy admiring the sight. He walked side-by-side with Steven as they approached a fallen injector, Brock saw it was mission it's supporting legs.

"Steven, what happened here?" he asked. Before Steven could give him an answer, Peridot moved on from her rant about the Prime Kindergarten and was stopped looking at an enormous hole in the side of the canyon wall. It was shaped to look like a person flexing.

"Jasper" Peridot whispered

"This is Jasper's hole?" Steven asked

"It's huge" Amethyst said

"Oh come on, we already know she's tall" Peridot began trying to trash talk it. From what Ash told him about Jasper, how she had beaten the crap out of him, his pokemon, Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis and James, Brock definitely didn't want to meet her any time soon. Brock was too busy looking at the intimidating hole to notice Peridot had climbed inside to examine it and just finished her evaluation.

"This is the most perfect exit hole i've ever seen"

"Of course it is" Amethyst said defeated

"Amethyst, that doesn't matter. Who you are isn't about where you came from!" Steven said trying to encourage her "it's who you wanna be! It's what you work hard for. It's what you care about! That's what really matters"

Amethyst thought about what her friend had said, truthfully Steven was the most mature person Brock had met his entire life, he admired how much Steven seemed to grow with each experience while never seeming to give up, Ash had told him how he had almost single handedly redeemed Peridot and made her the loveable roommate he knew.

"Yeah, you're right! It is about who i wanna be!" Amethyst said enthusiastically "And i wanna be the Gem that beats Jasper into the dirt!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Peridot, who clearly didn't understand the point Steven was trying to make, Brock jabbed at her with his elbow bringing her up to speed "wait, no don't fight her! She's the ultimate quartz!"

But their prayers fell on deaf ears "I'm doing it, not just for me, but for all the weird holes out there, like this guy, and skinny up there, and this mess!" she said pointing to a gaping hole in front of her "yeah, i bet she was great!"

"No no no no," Peridot said to herself as she approached the hole in question, "something's seriously wrong with this one, these marks are new, this hole was recently dug out, even more strange, it looks like it was dug from the outside"

"How could that be?" Brock asked with worry

"Look, there's more" Peridot pointed out different holes, some even had metal bars on the outside like prison cells

"What are they?" Brock asked as he came to one with bars in front of it. Suddenly, a large, doglike monster leapt from the hole at Brock, only being held back by the makeshift bars.

"Corrupted Gems? In cages?" Steven asked

"Guys what's going on?" Brock asked

"That's what's going on!" Peridot pointed to the lower level on the canyon. Looking down, Brock saw a large, well built orange lady wrestling another beast, like the one in the cage. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Jasper" Amethyst said grudgingly

"We should get the others to handle this with us" Peridot suggested.

"Good idea" Steven agreed, but before they could go, Brock had given in and ran towards Jasper, the usual feeling of Butterfrees in his stomach, he knew exactly what Jasper had done, to Ash, to Lapis, to James, to Steven and the Gems, but he thought if he could just get through to her, he could make a Crystal Gem out of Jasper.

"JASPER!" he shouted quickly taking her hand, looking her dead in her beautiful eyes. "My name is Brock, i am a friend of Ash Ketchum. I understand everything that has happened between you and the other Gems, but i can look past that for the power of love. Please accept my feelings Jasper and together you and i can be great!" he said with a passionate smile.

Jasper looked him dead in the eye not changing her expression, using her free hand, she rested it gently on Brock's shoulder, not moving her fixed gaze on him. Brock honestly thought she was actually about to accept his feelings, but then she summoned a battle helmet from her gem, and smashed her head straight into his face. Brock felt a great deal of pain as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose, which he could tell Jasper had broken. He felt Peridot drag him behind a rock while Steven and Amethyst kept Jasper distracted.

"What were you thinking you Clod!?" Peridot shouted at him "that was the stupidest thing i've ever seen, and i watched Camp Pinning Hearts season five! You honestly know what she's done to your best friend right? To his girlfriend?"

"I thought i could change her, please don't tell Ash" Brock moaned through his pain, tasting his own blood. He eventually pushed through his pain and stood up joining the fight against Jasper "Crobat confuse ray!"

Crobat launched a purple beam of light at Jasper's face, she stepped back allowing Amethyst to continue her assault.

"Who's the runt now!?" she asked whipping Jasper repeatedly. "You ready for more?" she said as she struck her in the face but Jasper gave no reaction. Amethyst continued her lashing to no avail.

Seeing she needed his help, Brock decided to step in "Crobat, cross poison!" Crobat crossed his wings and launched an X shaped poison beam at the monstrous Gem, when the dust cleared, Jasper was still on her feet and was still unaffected.

"Has it sunk in yet?" she rhetorically asked them, kicking Amethyst to the ground.

"Time to bring out the big guns, STEELIX EARTHQUAKE!" he commanded to his most powerful pokemon. Steelix roared at Jasper and began to shake the ground violently, injectors and boulders fell all around them, with Amethyst, Jasper and Brock all narrowly avoiding one. Brock lost his balance and fell to the ground, just in time to see Jasper pick up Steelix with one arm.

"When i saw this pathetic creature i was excited, i thought: "finally a challenge!" but this "poke-moms" or whatever you call them Brock, is more pathetic and Amethyst! More pathetic than you!" she shouted throwing the pokemon to the ground. She then approached Brock on the ground, before she could finish him off, a new voice Brock had never heard before came from the other side of the canyon.

"What a beau-tiful day!" the new person declared, Brock saw she had Steven's shirt on, and just instantly knew she was on his side.

"Who are you supposed to be!?" Jasper commanded

"Oh yeah, who am i now?" she asked herself, "let's see, i feel that a Rose Quartz and an Amethyst make a, Smokey Quartz!" Smokey summoned both Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip, combining them to make a yo-yo.

"Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know!?"

"Oh i've got plenty of tricks, ever seen "Sink the Dink?" she asked smashing her yo-yo into Jasper's face, causing her to drop Brock, who moved over to Smokey's side.

Jasper attempted a spin dash attack, Smokey grabbed Brock and swung out of the angry Gem's direction. Her attack crashed into the wall of the canyon, releasing most of the corrupted gem monsters from their cages.

"NO! My army!" Jasper shouted as they escaped, Smokey set Brock down and turned her attention back to Jasper, who was running towards the last corrupted gem. "I will not, be beaten by another fusion!" she screamed as she forced the gem to fuse with her. The abomination laughed and clawed at them, Brock knew when he was done and retreated back behind a rock while Smokey began dodging each swing.

"Hold on" she told the monster "i've got a move that will blow you away!" she said as she began using her yo-yo as a fan, seeing it wasn't working, she quickly improvised. "It's cool if you don't like it, i've already got three huge fans" she summoned two more yo-yo's and increased her attack, knocking the corrupted fusion off her feet. "Brocky Balboa" Smokey jokingly asked Brock, "it looks like she could use a little rock and roll in her life"

Brock caught on "GOLEM STONE EDGE" he commanded as Golem finished the Jasper fusion off.

The corrupted fusion defused and the monster escaped despite Jasper's attempt at keeping it with her. "No one i fuse with ever wants to stay" she sadly said. She began climbing out of the crater she fell in and Brock, Smokey and Peridot all saw that Jasper was beginning to change. Her skin was beginning to harden and turn blue

"Ew that's disgusting" Peridot exclaimed

"It's corruption" Smokey stated, a grey light covered her and she defused into Steven and Amethyst.

"Steven be careful" Amethyst told her little friend

"It's ok, this just happened, maybe i can help her, Jasper it's ok, i'm here"

"Rose"

"I'm not Rose, i'm Steven, I just wanna try to heal you" his kindness was rewarded by Jasper slashing at his shirt making a cut on it. Nevertheless, Steven continued to approach her.

Jasper laughed "I see how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone that makes you feel less of a failure. Just look at what you've done to her" she said addressing Peridot "she's lost everything, her status, her limb enhancers, her dignity"

"Hey, i still have at least one of those things Jasper!"

"How could you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect a useless shell of a planet?"

"It's not a shell, there's so much life living here, and that's what i'm doing, living here. I'm learning new things about myself everyday. I've learned that i'm capable of great things. This is what Earth does Jasper, it sets you free" Peridot explained

"Earth is a prison. I only escaped because i'm better than this place!" she cringed in pain as the corruption spread, spikes began emerging and her crusted skin continued to harden.

"It's getting worse, Jasper let me help you"

"You can't manipulate me Rose Quartz!"

"I'm not manipulating you Jasper i'm trying to help!"

"Help!? I've been fighting ever since i broke free from this planet's crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond!"

"To Yellow Diamond?"

"Wha? No, MY Diamond! YOUR Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!" those were Jasper's last words before the corruption got her completely. She had become like the very beasts she enslaved and sa as bellow her.

"Jasper?" Brock asked in one last attempt to break through to her. But Jasper was gone, the monster that was once Jasper lunged at Steven and Brock growling. But Peridot threw a metal rod from the remains of one of the cages straight through her chest. Brock gasped at the gruesome sight, as the monster poofed into a cloud of orange smoke, leaving only the gem on her nose behind.

"You're welcome!" Peridot shouted as Amethyst approached the duo, she picked up what remained of Jasper and bubbled it.

"Come here sis" she sadly said as she sent the bubble away.

The four walked back to the warp pad in utter silence before Steven noticed Brock's broken nose. "Let me help you with that" he said spitting his into hand and pinching Brock's nose. Brock felt a tingling sensation on his nose before he felt the pain go away.

"You guys aren't going to tell Ash about what happened between me and Jasper right?" he asked as Peridot prepared the warp pad.

"Oh we are" Amethyst cheekily told him

"I still can't believe you both fused!" Peridot admired "Smokey Quartz was so cool!"

"Yeah, i owe her my life" Brock agreed as they returned to the barn to see Ash, James and the other Gems standing around a red pod, and Lapis had five small, red people Brock had never seen before trapped into spheres made from water.

"Whats' going on?" he asked his best friend with extreme confusion.


	24. Back to the Moon

**And with that, we go back to Ash. The Rubies have returned and they're not happy. This is an heads up that i will be taking a small break from the story for mother's day weekend and work, so i might not be updating the story for a little bit. I will be working on the next few chapters, but i've still got a little bit of school and work to get done before i can do this story full time during summer. I'm gonna try to get two chapters out on the same day sometime next week to make up for the lost time so you guys will have that to look forward to. When i first started writing this, i never imagined the amount of good reviews and support for this story i'd get. So to all my readers and followers, Thank You. "And that's all i have to say about that" to quote Forrest Gump. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED** BY M **E***

"YOU LIED TO US ASH AND BOB!" the leader Ruby shouted as the five surrounded himself, Lapis and James.

"Who are these guys!?" James asked cowering behind Lapis

"You're worst nightmare!" the Ruby with her gem on her arm shouted as she began to charge. Lapis took immediate action and trapped all five of them in water spheres.

"I don't think that that's a "Bob" at all" the leader shouted in her bubble, "i think that's a Lapis Lazuli!"

"Oh, you're the smart one i guess" Ash remarked "is that why you're the leader?"

"Who are these guys!?" James once again asked, still hiding behind Lapis

"They're a scout team from Homeworld, they came before you and Brock did looking for "she who must not be named" Ash explained "they aren't that bright, so we were able to trick them into going to the planet Neptune. Now it looks like they're back" he ran into the barn and grabbed Peridot's tablet and called the Temple's phone number. He didn't even need to say anything to Garnet before she told him that she and Pearl were on their way.

"The Rubies are back?" Pearl asked from the warp pad

"Yep, Lapis has them wrangled up nicely" Ash complimented her work

"Thank you Ash, James please stop hiding behind me" Lapis told them, James finally stepped away from behind Lapis into the open.

"Seeing them up close they're actually pretty adorable" James stated. "Can we keep them?"

"No" everyone said at once.

The warp pad then flashed, indicating the others returned from Peridot's little field trip.

"What's going on!?" Brock asked as they all approached them

"The Rubies are back?" Steven asked

"They showed up in their little ship acting very angry, so i put them in a time out" Lapis explained

"I thought we were done with these guys." Steven said "what do they want?"

"Let's release one and ask" Garnet ordered

"Can i pick?" Steven asked excitedly

"Go for it"

"Ok, let's talk to Leggy" he said

"Leggy?" Ash asked his little buddy confused

"Yea, i named them after where their gems are located, there's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball and Doc. Leggy seems like the easiest to talk to"

"Leggy, come on down" Lapis declared dropping the small gem, if Ash's memory was correct Leggy was the one that was confused about everything.

"Hi i'm Steven, what brings you and your friends back to Earth?"

Leggy looked around nervously, like a lost puppy, before finally answering "I, don't know"

"Oh it's ok, i forget why i go on missions all the time" Steven reassured her.

Not sure of what to do next, Leggy stood up "guess i'll just go over there then" she said as she walked a little bit into the distance before sitting on the dirt. Seeing his chance, James ran over to her and squeezed her in a big hug.

"She's so cute!" he declared

"James!" Pearl shouted at him to return to the others

"Let's take a chance on Army" Ash suggested as she seemed the most professional of the group. Lapis dropped Army without a moment's notice.

"Good afternoon!" Steven told her trying to be hospitable. Army was having none of it however and screamed a war cry before charging at him.

"I'll tear your limbs off!" she screamed before Garnet lifted her off the ground with one arm.

"Hey!" she scolded the Gem "don't be like that" Army struggled in Garnet's grasp, squirming and screaming at her before Garnet tucked her under her armpit

"Let's try Navy"

Lapis dropped Navy, the flamboyant one who seemed to enjoy everything. After Steven asked her, she seemed to begin to cooperate with them

"If i remember correctly, we were on Earth to, uh" she paused looking at the audience. Even though her skin was red, Ash could see she was blushing, she tried to hide herself behind her arm "oh geez, this is so embarrassing" she said before covering her eyes and ran off to join Leggy.

"Can i please?" James asked Pearl like a little kid

"Ok but make it quick"

James gave his gleeful, horse-like laugh and ran over to Navy, giving her a big hug which she gladly returned laughing with him. Ash couldn't tell if the sight was cute or creepy.

"Let's try Eyeball"

"I ain't telling yall nothing about nothin!" the gruff Ruby stubbornly stated.

"All that's left now is Doc i guess, Lapis if you'd please"

Lapis dropped the leader Ruby, who started angrily stood up and began yelling "Where's Jasper!? Last time we came, you guys tricked us into playing that stupid game! Then, you told us she was "on Neptune" well she wasn't on Neptune! Or any other planet in this solar system! Tell us where she is right now! No games! No tricks! No clever disguises!" she barked as the other freed Rubies assembled around her.

"HEY!' Amethyst shouted from behind them. Everyone turned to see she had shapeshifted into Jasper. "I'm right here" she told the Rubies in a poor imitation of Ash's least favorite Gem's voice.

"Is she serious?" Pearl asked "there's no way that's going to work"

"LOOK IT'S JASPER!" Doc shouted as the Rubies crowded around her.

"Jasper" Eyeball told Amethyst "I am Ruby 1F4 Cut 4ND, i fought in the war for Earth. It's an honor to finally meet you!" she said giving "Jasper" a salute

"At ease" she told her

"I was on the ground in Facet 6 when i heard the tale of the Kindergarten Quartz that could. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun even went down! When i found out this mission was to look for you i nearly dissipated my form! It is an honor to finally meet you" the scariest Ruby fangirled to "Jasper".

"Yep!" "Jasper" answered her biggest fan "That's me! Always huge, never small, all the, all the time since i was made" she stumbled over her words with a nervous smile

Eyeball then got a closer look at her, examining her up and down with a suspicious look "you look different than i thought you would"

"Oh here it comes" Pearl thought outloud, Ash nodded in agreeance with her as he also knew Amethyst's plan was never going to actually work, no matter how stupid the Rubies could be.

"oh, you must mean my tan!" she exclaimed hastily "you know, from the sun!" she said pointing up. Eyeball looked at her suspiciously, but eventually did buy it.

"Stupid Earth sun!" she exclaimed kicking the dirt "i hate this planet!"

"Curse this planet!" "Jasper" agreed and kicked more dirt. The other Rubies ran over to them and began kicking dirt and screaming things like "curse this planet!" or "i hate you Earth!" Pearl facepalmed at the utter stupidity happening right in front of her, the others stared in awe that Amethyst's plan was actually working.

"These guys are who the Diamonds trust on missions?" Ash leaned in and whispered to Peridot, who nodded.

"It's a good thing we found you then," Doc announced "Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you back to Homeworld right away."

"NO!" she shouted breaking character, returning to her Jasper voice, Amethyst quickly recovered and improvised a solution "i mean, I, Jasper, have decided to stay on Earth"

"What!? Why!?" The Rubies all asked in union

"Because, i uh, gotta stay here with these guys!" she referred to the other Gems and pokemon trainers "yep, i gotta keep 'em prisoner for the Diamonds"

Lapis rolled her eyes.

The Rubies looked in awe at "Jasper" before they all started clapping

"Such devotion" Navy remarked with respect

Doc approached her, tears in her eyes from the emotion she felt at "Jasper's sacrifice". "Well, Yellow will definatly wanna know about this. You'll have to file a report at the nearest Diamond base"

"Where's that?" Leggy asked as confused as ever

"I think we passed it on the way here?" Navy questioned

"You dummies!" Doc scorned her crew of imbeciles "it's uh, uh, hm" she said realizing she didn't know either

Eyeball groaned in annoyance at her companions stupidity, "it's there!" she exclaimed pointing to the half moon, which was visible as the sun was beginning to set.

"I GOTTA HOLD THIS ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!?" Amethyst loudly proclaimed once again breaking character, she quickly composed herself and returned to her Jasper impression "hold this, uh, hold these prisoners! I gotta bring these rebel prisoners if we're going to the moon. Can't leave them unsupervised here!" she said nervously

"Very well" Doc agreed "to the ship!" she ordered as the other Rubies began boarding as "Jasper" approached her "prisoners"

"What are you doing? This isn't going to work no matter how dumb they are!" Pearl stated

"You can't hold this form forever" Garnet added

"I can do this!" Amethyst said "we'll go to the moon, come back, and they'll finally leave us alone. Just play along" she said slapping Pearl's butt directing her to the ship. Garnet, Pearl and Steven boarded before Ash turned to see his group hadn't followed

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked

"Yea, don't you wanna be prisoners to?" Amethyst asked Ash's roommates

"Not really" Lapis answered her, avoiding eye contact with her, Peridot gently grasped her arm in an attempt to comfort her, Ash knew that even thinking about Jasper could set Lapis on edge.

"I think i've had my fill of Jasper for a while" Brock said, still wiping blood from his face

"Let me guess" Ash said to his best friend "you guys went to the Beta and found Jasper?"

Brock only nodded

"And, despite knowing all the horrible things she's done to all of us, you professed your love to her?"

Brock again nodded, this time looking at the ground in shame

"And then she broke your nose?"

Brock gave no response, he just stared at the ground as Ash already knew his answer

"You horny little bastard" Ash stated wrapping his arms around Brock in a hug "i'm just glad you're ok, what happened to Jasper?"

"She was gathering more corrupted gems, then Steven and Amethyst fused to stop her, desperate, she fused herself with another corrupted quartz and became corrupted herself," Peridot explained, "then i, with my incredible magnetic powers, poofed her and we bubbled her up"

"Wait, Steven and Amethyst fused?"

"Yep, it was incredible, Smoky Quartz was incredible!" Peridot fangirled harder than Eyeball did over Jasper.

Ash couldn't think of any response, on one hand he was happy the Jasper nightmare was finally over, on the other, he was remorseful for Jasper to, nobody deserved her fate, but he also felt angry knowing that he was o for two against Jasper, but Peridot of all things was able to defeat her in battle. "Well good riddance then" was all he could say

"Jasper!" Doc shouted from the ship "are you coming or not?"

"One moment please" she said "alright last chance, you guys coming or not?"

"I am" Ash said as he turned and kissed Lapis goodbye "stay strong Lapis, and don't let these three idiots accidentally kill each other" he told her referring to his other roommates "I love you", was the last thing he told her

"I love you to" she answered embracing him

"Come on Pikachu, let's go" he said as Amethyst directed Ash and Pikachu into the pod. The ship itself was much more roomy and open than it looked from the outside and there was enough room and more for everyone.

"Woah, it's huge in here!" Steven proclaimed "i thought it'd be super cramped"

"Hey!" Eyeball shouted "this ain't no pleasure cruise!"

"Yeah show some respect, you Crystal, GERMS!" "Jasper" commanded

"Yeah you tell 'em Jasper!"

"They probably got those germs from Earth!"

"Aw curses!" Garnet played along "i can't believe we've been caught, and by none other than Jasper! I'm so cross over it"

The others caught on and also played along

"Uh huh, that sure is Jasper!" Steven exclaimed "The one that caught us. Harumph"

"You're despicable Jasper" Ash told her off

"Of ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL THE INDIGNITIES!" Pearl dramatically overacted "do what you want! I'll never talk!" she leapt to the floor pretending to weep

"Heh, i wish" She joked to Pearl causing all the Rubies to laugh

"Wow, Jasper's so funny and strong!" Navy told Leggy

"This is fun" Ash heard Amethyst tell herself

"Jasper!" Doc shouted from the front of the ship

"Ah! I'm Jasper!"

"Please feel free to take my seat at the captain's chair, it would be an honor"

"Uh yeah, sure thing" she said taking her seat in the small chair

"I hope it's to your liking"

"It's alright"

"You can go ahead and head towards the moon base when you're ready"

"Uh, of course" she said nervously, even from the distance Ash was from her now, he saw Amethyst was worried and clearly had no idea how to pilot the ship.

"uh, listen. I'm Jasper, and I'm too worn out from catching rebels to fly, so how about i sit in the seat, and you pilot us from my lap?" she asked Doc

"Of course" she said as she took her seat in Amethyst's lap. Ash looked and saw Eyeball looking over at Doc with a look of heartbreak and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Looks like someone has a crush" he whispered to Steven causing him to chuckle.

Doc piloted the ship, and Ash felt completely weightless, indicating that they were now spaceboud.

"Let's see" he said to Steven "i've been to lost underwater cities, met an alternate version of myself from another parallel universe, been to the afterlife, the realm of pure darkness, and once or twice even traveled through time, but i've never been to space, this should be exciting!"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM US YOU BRUTE!" Pearl once again overacted in a cringe worthy manner as Amethyst approached her

"Cool it Pearl, that one over there wants to throw you guys into space" she said referring to Army, who menacingly punched her palm

"Sorry, i guess i got carried away" she apologized

"Are you ok Amethyst?" Steven asked, you've been holding that form for forever now"

"I've got it under control" she then turned back to Doc "my seat better still be warm" she said sitting back down.

There was a small impact and Ash felt heavier, he knew they had landed. They exited the ship to see darkness, Eyeball and Doc illuminated their way by using their gems as flashlights. Ash looked up to see enormous carvings of four women in triumphant poses, he recognized one as Yellow Diamond, the other three also stood out, there was a blue colored one with a cloak over her head, she looked contempt and calm. A white woman stood above them with multiple planets surrounding her, she looked determined. The lack of gravity caused Ash, Steven and Pikachu to begin floating away, but Garnet quickly grabbed them and held their hands to keep them on the ground.

"Look at this place, frozen in time. An Era-1 base" Eyeball spoke directing her light on the final carving, it was of a pink colored woman with a single planet that she extended her reach for, her tone in the carving was hopeful and enlightened. "Her Era-1 base. It was a tragedy, what happened to her"

"Who is that anyway?" Leggy asked

"Were you made yesterday!? That is Pink Diamond! Jasper, maybe it's best you explain"

"What, me? No. no, you do it. I'm like, too messed up about it"

Eyeball placed her hand on Amethyst's arm supportingly "i understand, she was your original diamond afterall" the Gems were lead up the staircase past the Pink Diamond mural while Eyeball explained the tale of Pink Diamond.

"Earth was Pink Diamond's colony. Everything was going smoothly at first. Kindergartens were incubating their first soldiers. Big, warm pieces of quartz, like this mountain over here!" she said referring to Amethyst making everyone uncomfortable, "were being created from it's rich minerals with great success. Then BAM! One of Pink Diamond's own quartz soldiers started a rebellion and took it too far." she turned to Amethyst "where were you when it happened?"

"Oh you know, around"

"Well i was there when it happened. I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, shatter Pink Diamond"

Everyone froze. Ash had no idea how to react to this new information. He had met Rose when he encountered Arceus and she didn't seem like the person to murder another living being. From what he'd been told Rose seemed to value all life no matter how vile and despicable they were.

"No" Steven said from behind him, Ash turned to see he was tearing up "Rose Quartz would never do that. And sure she had to fight, but she'd never shatter someone!"

Ash saw Pearl had started shaking and holding her hand over her mouth, her tell tale sign she was struggling to hold in tears. Garnet only starred in the distance, expressionless as always.

"Hey we've got a problem!" Doc shouted from the top of the stairs. The group entered a large room with what appeared to be a destroyed throne behind them. "The panel is broken. And the communicator is gone! There's no way to contact Yellow Diamond from this hub. We'll have to file a report in person.

"I can't!" Amethyst shouted, struggling to keep her form "i can't go! You guys know me, do me a serious favor, and file the report for me" she said patting Eyeball on the head, exploiting her infatuation "i'm trusting you soldier"

"Of course!"

"well, that settles it!" Doc decreed "back to the ship!"

They all climbed down the stairs again, Steven making a point not to look at Pink Diamond, and the Rubies all said their goodbyes to Jasper as they flew off. As soon as they were all gone, Amethyst exhaled and returned to her normal self.

"Great job Am!" Ash said embracing her in a hug

"You really held it together" Garnet complimented

Before the celebrations were over however, the ship returned and Doc stepped back out

"Hey you need a ride back to Earth? I could sit in your lap again if you wan WHAT!?" she exclaimed seeing Amethyst as herself again.

"I'M STILL JASPER!" Amethyst shouted

"We've been tricked? Again?! Rubies assemble!" the five Rubies all leapt on top of each other and fused into Big Ruby again.

"WE WON'T LET YOU TRICK US AGAIN!" she shouted as she slammed her fists to the ground

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash declared

"PIKA-CHU!" the pokemon shouted as he shocked the fusion. She took a step back, but before Ash could land another attack, Steven thought of a solution

"Hey Rubies! It you're gonna fight, take it outside!" he said slamming his fist into the wall, pressing a switch opening the door, the vacuum of space sucked the Ruby through the door, but she persisted and held on. Ash and Pikachu both were sucked into the wall next to Steven, as they held on for dear life.

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF US THAT EASY!"

Ash looked to see Garnet and Pearl quickly dance and fuse into another giant woman holding a hammer and appeared to be wearing a bowtie with a cheeky smile on her face. Amethyst sat on the fusion's shoulder.

"No, but i bet SHE can!"

The fusion spun her hammer and slammed it into the stomach of the Ruby Fusion. The impact caused Big Ruby to unfuse and be sucked through the door, unfortunately Eyeball grabbed onto Steven as she was pulled. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder tried to pull him back in, but the force was too great, and both boys were pulled out.

"STEVEN! ASH!" was the last thing Ash heard Amethyst scream as he saw a pink bubble cover them.

He held on tightly to Steven and Pikachu "I'M NEVER GONNA LOSE YOU GUYS!" he screamed as a bright light suddenly encircled both him and Steven in the bubble. Then everything went black.


	25. Bubbled

Well i'm back from my break and as, promised, two chapters in one day! Well, Ash, Steven and Pikachu, are in a bit of a scary scenario. Lost in the empty void of space, they have only each other for company. Yet even then, they meet a new friend. *I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

"Pika-pi? Pika-pi!?" he heard Pikachu ask as he woke up. Sure enough, when he woke, he saw the small electric pokemon looking down at him. He stood up and checked his surroundings, they'd been bubbled by Steven.

"Thanks Steven" he said turning to thank his friend personally, but he didn't see Steven. He circled the bubble to try to find his short friend but all he saw was Pikachu, who was acting odd and staring uncertainly at him, he began to fear he was completely alone, Steven and Ash were gone.

"Wait" he said uncertain "if Steven and Ash aren't here, who am i?" he asked himself feeling around, he found a belt around his waist to feel Ash's pokeballs around it. An idea came to him, as he felt his bellybutton. He felt a hard, smooth, item from where his bellybutton would be confirming his suspicion. Ash and Steven hadn't left, they had fused into whatever he was.

Once the initial shock left, he felt something in his pocket and pulled out Steven's cell phone. He of course didn't get any reception so he couldn't call for help, he opened the camera and turned it to face him, finally getting good look at himself. Unlike Opal or Malachite, he only had one set of eyes, and only had two arms, he looked more like just an older teen, just like Stevonnie. He touched his face gently and saw that he had Ash's birthmarks under his eyes still, but his hair was curlier and was more dark. He looked down to see his shirt had Steven's star on it's center, as well as the connecting white lines from each corner of the star to the sides of their new shirt. The pink and blue had combined to a light purple.

He saw Pikachu was still uneasy about him "hey buddy" he said calmly "it's still me, well i mean it's not, not me, but i'm still like Ash i guess, granted i don't really know what i'm like, i don't even know my own name" he chuckled "let's see, Stevonnie sounds like a combination of "Steven" and "Connie", so what would "Steven" and "Ash" sound like together?" he asked aloud "Asteven? No that's stupid" he thought a little bit more before he finally got the perfect name

"Stash" he said to himself. He then looked at Pikachu "hi Pikachu, name's Stash" he said reaching out his hand

Pikachu cautiously approached Stash, but looking into his eye's, he saw the same compassion and trust Ash gave to him, and he happily shook Stash's hand.

"Pika-pi" he happily exclaimed.

Stash began laughing at how cute Pikachu really was, but his glee was only temporary, as the entire bubble shook when something impacted it.

"Eyeball!" Stash screamed recognizing the single eyed Ruby. An overall feeling of fear and shock overcame Stash as he was knocked back into the edge of the bubble panting heavily. The shock eventually caused a pink glow to cover him and the next thing he knew, everything went black again.

Ash felt as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber as he returned to his normal form. Ash looked to see Steven also was recovering from the sudden Stash defusion.

"You!" Eyeball exclaimed as she remembered both boys from the moon base.

Ash looked to see the bubble was now moving further from the Earth, away from safety. "There goes the Earth" he remarked as Eyeball balanced herself on the top of the bubble.

"There goes my whole platoon! This is a mess! What'll I say in my report? How will i even make my report? This is a nightmare!" she pointed at the bubble's occupants "this is all your fault!"

"No it's not!" Steven defended himself "you were trying to hurt my friends!"

"But you opened the airlock in the moon base! You sent us flying into space with no hope of returning!"

"Ok, maybe it was my fault, i'm sorry, There you happy?" Steven told her

"You don't have to apologize to her Steven, everyone's at fault here" Ash stated while Pikachu returned to his shoulder.

"You guys are lucky you're in that bubble, or i'd pop you right in the face"

"Well if you're gonna be a grump about this, then we'll all just float here in silence until we both die!" Steven said angrily

Eyeball crossed her arms and pouted "Sounds Great!"

"Fine!"

Ash looked back at the Earth, how it was getting further and further away from them. He thought about what Steven just said, about dying out here, he thought about how he had failed Arceus, how he would never become a pokemon master, how he'd never see Lapis again. "I'm glad my last words to her were "i love you" he said out loud

"Ash we aren't going to die out here" Steven reassured him "the Gems will somehow find us and save us"

"I shouldn't have ever come back to that dumb planet!" Eyeball shouted, breaking her own code of silence "when i heard rumors there might still be Crystal Gems on Earth, i couldn't believe it. A thousand years of fighting were all for nothing! And Rose Quartz might still be alive? She must be! Why else would someone as important as Jasper be back on Earth? For closure, that's why, and i wanted it too. I wanted to see Rose Quartz with my own eye. At the very last, I thought Jasper would've had some answers, but that wasn't even her, it was just another dirty trick"

"So that's what you really wanted?" Steven asked their intergalactic hitchhiker, "to see Rose Quartz?"

"More than anything"

"Well, today's your lucky day!" he said

"How's that?" she asked

"Hold on bud," Ash began to intervene "you don't really know why she…"

"I know where Rose Quartz is" Steven said ignoring Ash's protest

"What! Where is she?!"

"She turned into me"

Eyeball just rolled her eyes at him and gave a sarcastic chuckle "right, and i have two eyeballs, which i don't! You expect me to believe anything, don't you? Fool me once, shame on me, fool me four times and," the realization that she might be not so smart sunk in "you already fooled me, and you can't fool me again!"

"Look i can prove it!" he said lifting his shirt up "i have her Rose Quartz gem!"

"That's more of a pinknish-red than a real Rose Quartz reddish-pink"

"that's because you're looking at it through the bubble" Ash said

"Here" Steven said summoning his shield "i have Rose's shield! It's got a rose on it and everything!"

"Who cares about her shield? It's her huge sword i remember"

One final idea came to him. He took his phone out of his pocket and showed Eyeball the portrait of Rose from the Temple "Look, tell me you don't see the resemblance" he said puckering his lips adorably

"Are you kidding me!?" she said still not convinced "you're despicable! We're gonna all die out here, and you're just gonna make fun of me until we do! You're even crueler than Rose Quartz"

Ash placed his hand on Steven's shoulder, "Steven's right, we aren't going to die out here" he tried to reassure Steven.

Before Eyeball could react, there was a loud smack against the bubble, shaking it aggressively. They all looked to see what hit them.

"Oh great," she said "asteroids incoming! Duck and cover soldiers!"

"We are in cover! You find somewhere safe!"

Eyeball grunted at them before she jumped in the air to avoid the first one. The boys watched as she leapt up and down repeatedly avoiding more and more asteroids.

"We're heading right for that big one!" she announced as a gigantic asteroid began approaching, they all braced for impact, but were pleasantly surprised that the rock was actually a ring, and the bubble slipped right through "i don't believe it, i'm alive!" Eyeball laughed with relief. But their happiness was short lived, as a smaller rock came out of nowhere, and struck Eyeball hard enough to send her flying off.

"EYEBALL!" they shouted, thinking quickly, Steven extended the bubble, pulling her in after bubbling her, allowing the two bubbles to merge together.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked holding her

"Does it look like i'm ok?" she asked rhetorically

"You're gem is cracked!" Steven exclaimed

"What!?" she said as she felt the gash on her eye "oh great, this is just perfect!"

"Don't worry i can fix it!"

"I'm not falling for any of your tr-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-cks!" she said as her body began to glitch violently. Her limbs suddenly vanished leaving her as just a head. She settled down after they returned. Ash had been told about Gems slowly losing control of their form when their gem was cracked, but he never thought it would be as bad as this.

"Eyeball you need his help" Ash insisted

"That's not my name" she said before her head and arm swapped places "ugh fine, i've got nothing else to lose"

Steven spat into his palm and approached her, still being held down by Ash

"What are you doing?" she nervously asked

"This is the only way" he assured her "sorry if this will be a little weird" he smacked his palm across Eyeball's eye, who squirmed in discomfort with the whole thing. Before she knew it, her eye began glowing and once the light disappeared, the crack left with it.

"I, I can't believe it, there were rumors during the war, that Rose Quartz could heal her Crystal Gem soldiers, keeping her small army in contention with the superior forces of Homeworld. It really is you!"

"That's what i was trying to tell ya!"

She began to laugh in hysterics "wow, the mighty Rose Quartz" she said through laughter "and now, we're stuck out here, floating aimlessly in outer space!"

Ash was starting to get uncomfortable with her and backed over to Steven with Pikachu. His judgement was correct when Eyeball reached up to her gem and pulled out a chisel knife

"I'd never thought i'd get a chance like this. I can't believe you're all mine!" she said with malice as she approached them, slashing her knife wildly

Ash stepped between her and Steven, Pikachu began charging himself but decided against attacking as it would've hurt Ash and Steven as well.

"He just healed you, why are you attacking him!?" Ash demanded

"Don't act surprised, Rose Quartz shattered a Diamond!" she said as she lunged at him and dug her blade into his shoulder.

Ash screamed in pain as Eyeball took the bloody blade out of his shoulder and went for Steven again, Pikachu ran to his trainer's side "pika-pi!"

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" Steven pleaded

"Oh give it up! You can't take this chance from me! I'm going to go down in history. What will the Diamonds say when they hear a Ruby defeated Rose Quartz! They're probably gonna give me my own Pearl" her rambling gave Ash his chance as he lunged onto her, despite his injury, and pinned her to the bubble's floor.

"Listen! I'm not my mom! I don't want to hurt you! Think for a second, we're lost in space, how will you get back to Homeworld alone?"

"I've made up my mind" she said as she broke out from Ash's grip and attacked at Steven yet again. Steven grabbed her mid slash and released the protective bubble around Eyeball, Ash saw her give them one last look of pure hatred as she flew off. Steven returned the bubble and they were all able to breath again. Ash felt the lack of oxygen in the bubble, and knew there wasn't enough for all three.

"Bud" he said panting "there's not enough oxygen for all three of us, we're going to have to fuse again"

"Ok" Steven said taking Ash's hand and embracing him in the hug that they shared when they first fused.

Stash felt himself return and instantly knew their dire situation. He held Pikachu gently, thinking this was it, this was the end of his journey. He could hear both Steven and Ash's fears, how Steven would never see the Gems or his friends again, how he had failed Rose's legacy, how Ash felt he had failed Arceus, how he was never going to be a pokemon master, how he'd never see Lapis again. His eyes felt heavy, knowing this was the worst part of dying, the actual dying part. Just as he settled himself in, fully accepting his fate, a light covered the bubble, and he saw three figures grab the bubble into it.

Stash defused again and Ash, Pikachu and Steven began breathing heavily from the sudden return of oxygen.

"STEVEN! ASH!"

Ash looked up to see the Gems had rescued them and were wrapping them into a big hug.

"Guys" Ash whispered as he struggled to stand

Pearl took control of the ship and began the trip home.

"How come no one told me about Pink Diamond?" Steven eventually asked Garnet

"You never asked" she answered him, Ash laughed that he was now no longer the only one not getting answers for a change.

"Steven, we all did what we had to do during the war. Everything's different now"

"But did mom really do it? Did she shatter Pink Diamond?"

"She had to, Earth belonged to Pink Diamond. Destroying her was the only way to save the planet. For Amethyst to be herself, for Pearl to be free, for Ash and Lapis to be together, for you to exist."

"But i thought" Ash tried to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"She didn't always do what was best for her, but she always did what was best for Earth."

"Even if it meant shattering someone" Steven said sadly "oh Ash, i almost forgot," he spat into his hand again and healed Ash's stab wound.

The ship landed on the ground in front of the barn. Lapis, Peridot, Brock and James all ran outside to welcome their friends back home. Lapis ran towards Ash and pulled him into another kiss. But seeing Ash was looking glum about the events that happened on the moon, she gave him some space.

"Ash you're bleeding!" Brock shouted once he saw his blood stained jacket "what happened!?"

He took a deep breath and explained everything, Pink Diamond, Stash, Eyeball, he left out no detail.

"So" James asked "you and Steven can fuse now?"

"Yep" he sadly said

"I'm sorry about Eyeball" he said

"Don't be, some people are just lost causes, sometimes people can't change"

"Oh those poor Rubies lost in space" James said remembering how cute he thought they were.

Everyone laughed "James, i'm sure everything will work out with them. So what happened here while i was gone?" Ash asked as Peridot and James began explaining the Camp Pinning Hearts fan theory they made together, and the five all went inside their home.


	26. Last One Out Of Beach City

As promised, I give you two chapters in one day, so here we go. A few chapters ago i told you about a major event happening that could ruin everything Ash had worked hard to get. And no, it wasn't Bismuth, it wasn't Jasper's corruption, it wasn't even the misadventure on the moon and with Eyeball. This major event will happen during this, and continue into the next chapter, and there will be consequences of the actions of what one of Ash's closest friends does to him. That's all i'm saying for now, also another visitor comes for James as well. *I DONT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with the Rubies, and Ash was finally able to return to work at the carwash like usual. He was halfway through his morning shift, when Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny approached him.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile huh?" he said

"Yea, we were thinking the same thing," Jenny said, "we already told Brock and Jamie, but there's a concert happening outside town, we were all gonna go if you want to come with us, your other roommates can come to if they want"

"Tonight?" he asked, he knew Peridot and Lapis had plans for some sort of new project they refused to tell him about, saying it was a surprise and he wasn't allowed to see it yet. Assuming that they wouldn't be done with it for awhile, Ash decided he should accept "sure, i can be at Sour Cream's whenever you need me by"

"Sounds cool, be at my place by 6" Sour Cream said

"Cool, i'll ask my other roommates if they want to come to"

"sure, more people leads to a greater time at a concert" Jenny said

"It's all about seeing who will be able to rock the hardest" Buck stated "we'll see you guys at six"

After Ash's shift ended, he began to head back to the barn to make sure if Lapis, Peridot and James wanted to join them. He walked up to his home to see Lapis, Pikachu and Peridot running around in the field surrounding the barn, rather than making whatever meep morp they had planned for him like he expected, Brock was still at work and James was having a swim in the mini pool.

"LAPIS! PERIDOT!" he shouted to them from the distance he was at "IM GOING TO A CONCERT TONIGHT WITH MY FRIENDS AND BROCK, YOU GUYS WANNA COME!?"

"NO!" Peridot shouted back "THIS IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SILLY CONCERT"

"SORRY ASH!" Lapis answered "BUT WORK COMES FIRST! BUT YOU HAVE FUN!"

"What about you James, you wanna come?" he asked turning to the former Team Rocket member sitting in the pool

"Sure, it's about time i got some friends" he said getting out, "and why not? I mean, it's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight" as soon as he said this, Ash noticed familiar white specks begin falling from the sky around them, he recognized them from when he first was sent the Steven's Universe.

"James get down!" he screamed as a flash of white light appeared before them. The flash got the attention of the others in the field and they ran over to the pool. Ash looked in to see something was now swimming in the water, or struggling to swim.

"KARP KARP KARP MAGIKARP!" the new inhabitant of the pool exclaimed as it splashed around struggling to figure out what it was doing.

"What is that?" Peridot asked

"A Magikarp" Ash answered with surprise, he never would've thought Arceus would just send a Magikarp all by itself with no trainer to help Ash with his destiny. He turned to see James was nearly having a panic attack just by looking at the pathetic fish. "Geesh James, it's not that scary"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT MAGIKARP HAVE DONE TO ME!?" he screamed before running and hiding behind Lapis.

"KARP KARP KARP!" the fish continued

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that" Ash said

"Would anyone care to explain why James hates this pokemon?" Peridot asked with annoyance.

"I'll tell you why" James stated from behind Lapis, "when i was thirteen years old a conman tricked me into buying this worthless pokemon, then when i needed it most, it nearly got me killed. Twice! Ever since then i've despised the very nature of this heartless monster!"

"KARP KARP MAGIKARP!" the fish splashed.

"Doesn't look like it's a heartless monster," Lapis humorously told her opinion, "so Ash, Arceus wants you to add this pokemon to your pokemon team?"

"Well, no. Pokemon trainers are only allowed to carry six pokemon at a time, and since i have six already, i can't catch it even if Arceus did want me to. Maybe he wants you to catch him James" he joked to him.

"Absolutely not!" James insisted

"Maybe i could catch it!" Peridot said

"No" Ash insisted, he trusted Peridot but knew exactly what Magikarp evolved into and he didn't believe Peridot could handle the power of a Gyrados.

"Well maybe I could try" Lapis thought "I mean, water manipulator? water Pokémon? Seems like a match to me"

Ash pondered the possibility, "ok Lapis" he said handing her an empty pokeball "go for it!"

Lapis raised a pod of water containing Magikarp over to her. Even when the fish was completely submerged now, it still struggled to swim, so it just wiggled around under the water.

"Hi Magikarp" she said with a soft, nervous smile "my name's Lapis Lazuli, and I want to catch you, would you like to be my Pokémon?"

Magikarp stopped squirming and began examining her before he leapt out of his bubble and smacked her across the face with his tail. The shock of being slapped caused Lapis to drop the water pod and Magikarp hopped back into the pool.

Peridot was laughing hysterically next to Ash, who jabbed her with his elbow to get her to stop.

"Are you ok?" He asked his girlfriend

Lapis wiped the slimy fish water off her face "yea, I guess Magikarp doesn't want to be my Pokémon" she sadly said

"Don't worry, sometimes a Pokémon and a person aren't meant for each other" Ash reassured her

"Alright you clods, it's MY turn!" Peridot exclaimed grabbing the pokeball Lapis dropped. Before Ash could protest she was already at the edge of the pool, Magikarp still splashing. "Listen up Magiwhaterver you are! I am going to catch you and you're gonna like it!" She said throwing the pokeball at it.

Magikarp leapt out of the water and smacked it away with its tail. Once it landed, it spat water into Peridot's face

This time it was Lapis to who laughed at the Magikarp's antics. Peridot angrily wiped her face as she returned to the others.

"Well, i can't catch it" Ash said "and he said no to both Peridot and Lapis, that leaves you James. Maybe Arceus thought you might need this, to officially prove yourself as a Crystal Gem." he suggested

"We can't just leave it alone without any supervision" Lapis added "please James"

James took a deep breath and slowly approached Lapis's pool. He squatted down nervously and just looked at the fish, trying to think of something to say.

"What's he doing?" Lapis asked "isn't he trying to catch it?"

"That's what he's doing Lapis" he answered her "this is what James does. When most trainers use power to catch their pokemon, he uses kindness, he first gains his pokemon's complete trust and then asks if they want to be his partner. It's one of the things, where even when we were enemies, i respected about him"

James smiled at Ash's complement, and continued his approach at Magikarp.

"KARP KARP MAGIKARP!" it said splashing

"Hi Magikarp, i'm James. I'm not going to lie, i've been hurt by Magikarp in the past. But Arceus has a plan for me, and him sending you implies he intends you to be apart of it. So what do you say, will you be one of my partners?"

Magikarp stopped splashing and looked at James, having made his mind, he leapt out of the water. However, instead of slapping or spitting at James like he did to Peridot and Lapis, Magikarp leapt into James's arms and squirmed around happily

"I'll take that as a yes" he happily said as he struggled to hold the flailing fish. He picked up the pokeball Peridot dropped and clicked the button. A red light surrounded Magikarp as he retreated into the ball. It shook two or three times before it clicked, signaling that the pokemon inside had been caught. "I JUST CAUGHT A MAGIKARP!" he happily said. "Alright Magikarp, come on out!" he said releasing his new pokemon back into the pool.

"KARP KARP KARP" it happily exclaimed.

After they introduced Magikarp to the rest of their pokemon, Ash and James began to get ready to leave for Sour Cream's house to go to the concert, the only problem was, Ash couldn't find his jacket, they spent a few minutes turning the barn upside down before giving up, and Ash decided to just wear his plain black undershirt, despite the chill in the air from the fall evening.

"I'm sure you'll find it later Ash" James reassured him, "come on we've got to go"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Lapis?" Ash asked her once again

"Thanks, but Peridot and i have a lot of work to get done. You have fun with your friends, we'll show you the surprise soon." she said kissing him goodbye. Ash had no idea how glad he would be later that she hadn't come.

Ash and James walked down the boardwalk until they reached Sour Cream's address. James rang the doorbell and Sour Cream answered.

"Sup Ash? Is this guy you're newest roommate?" he asked

"I'm James" he said in his overly hammy and dramatic way.

"Is that James?" they heard Brock ask from the living room. They walked in to see Brock, Buck, Jamie and Jenny were sitting in the living room sofa. On the kitchen, Ash could see Greg and two older women sitting at the table playing blackjack.

"What are you doing here Greg?" he asked his father figure and employer.

"I'm here to kick Vidalia and Barb's butts in blackjack, what are you doing here Ash?"

"Well we're about to all go to a garage band concert"

"Oh, the one at Mike's? Cause i was going to take Amethyst there, but i already promised my night to these ladies."

"You must be Ash!" the larger of the women said standing up. She approached him and gave him a firm handshake. "I'm Barb, Sadie's mom. She talks about how cool her friend Ash is. Oh yeah, i'm also Jamie over there's boss" Jamie blushed with embarrassment.

The other women at the table also approached him "i'm Vidalia, Sour Cream's mom"

"Nice to meet you both, these guys are my friends Brock and James"

"Come on Ash!" Jenny said almost pushing him out the door, "they're gonna start any minute now"

"Nice meeting you both!" Ash shouted as they all walked out together. They crammed themselves into the pizzamobile, James and Jamie actually had to sit in the trunk to fit everyone, and drove to the small suburbs towards the outskirts of town while Ash informed the group about James's new pokemon. After nearly fifteen minutes of driving, they pulled over to a neighborhood and parked on the side of the street. Ash saw a crowd of people surrounding the house the concert was at, there were a few tables with pizza and a couple coolers with beer, sodas and waters in them.

Brock almost instantly began approaching some of the women and tried flirting, Sour Cream began introducing them to his "friends from the internet" who also showed up, Jenny and Buck began making small talk with strangers while James and Jamie tried to get to know themselves a little better.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom before the music starts" Ash told his friends and began to make his way through the crowd of people to one of the port-a-potties set up by the side of the house. As he made his way through the crowd of people, he began getting lost in thought about how much fun he and Lapis would've had if she had gone with them. His train of thought was interrupted however, by him being knocked to the ground.

"Sorry man" he heard a woman's voice say above him with an apologetic tone.

He looked up to see a tall, well built woman with long, flowing hair dyed pink, she had heavy mascara on and had a lip piercing, her appearance reminded him of Rose Quartz so much, for a second he actually thought he was looking at her. The woman reached her hand out and helped him up.

"Sorry again dude" she said

"It's no problem" he told the mystery girl and continued to the bathroom, almost forgetting about the encounter.

He returned to the group just in time for the concert to begin. After nearly five or six songs, the lead vocalist Mike took a short break and they began to all wander and just talk to more people. That's when Ash spotted them, Steven and Amethyst hiding amongst the crowd watching something, Ash followed their gaze and couldn't believe what he saw. Pearl, wearing his jacket, talking to the pink haired woman he had bumped into earlier.

"Brock, James, check this out" he called to his friends, they came over along with the rest of their friend group and watched Pearl continue talking to the mystery girl.

"Ash, is she wearing your jacket?" Brock asked

Ash nodded as they saw the girl write something down, and handed it to Pearl, who thanked her and walked over to Steven and Amethyst. Even from the distance they were at, Ash could tell it was a phone number.

"Way to go Pearl!" Ash exclaimed as he walked over to the Gems. "you look good in MY jacket by the way"

"Oh hello Ash" Pearl said with an uneasy smile "i'm sorry i didn't ask permission to borrow your human clothing item, but i wanted to be "cool" tonight so i kind of just took it" she explained handing him his jacket back.

"So i see you made a friend" he teased her causing her to blush "my oh my, is that a phone number?"

"You bet it is!" Amethyst exclaimed "Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!" she chanted

"Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!" Ash and Steven joined her

"Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!" the others all chanted together causing Pearl to blush even more.

Once the concert reached its conclusion, Pearl and Amethyst left in Greg's Dondai Supremo that Pearl also "borrowed" from Greg, while Steven decided to stay with the group and sat with James and Jamie in the trunk. They all decided to roast some marshmallows together on the beach so Jenny pulled over off the boardwalk and the others built a bonfire. The group all sat around the fire telling each other stories. Ash was nearly getting to the good part of telling them all about the time he and Dawn were trapped in the reverse world, when they all heard something coming from behind the nearby rocks.

"Is someone there?" Ash asked the person behind the rocks. The mysterious stalker stepped into the open.

"Why were you watching us Ronaldo?" James asked his creepy co worker.

"I saw the fire" was all he said with sadness in his voice, Ash remembered why he sounded like this.

"Still haven't made up with Jane?" he asked

Ronaldo held back tears as he shook his head "she was my everything Ash" he cried as he sat down with the others, Steven gave him a stick with a marshmallow on it for him to roast "she was the first girl to ever care about me. She was my first kiss. And now she's gone"

James put his hand on Ronaldo's shoulder "if it's any consolation Ronaldo, i've had my fair problems with the ladies to. In fact, my first kiss was with someone i didn't even like, at least your first kiss was consensual."

"What do you mean by that James?" Jenny asked

"Well i come from a wealthy family, and in order to earn more power, when i was six years old, my parents forced me into an arranged marriage with a woman i despised. After i was told the news, she gave me my first kiss against my will. To get away from it, i ran away from home, later on i joined Team Rocket, thus leading me to Ash."

"James, i had no idea" Ronaldo confined to him

"I remember my first kiss" Jamie soliloquized to the group, "it was in an acting class i was attending, the scene called for me to be a loving husband, and trying to spice up the scene, i kissed my partner straight on the lips, and she kissed back. After we got a standing ovation from the rest of the class, she smacked me across the face and told me to "stay away from her" i don't believe she appreciated it"

"My first kiss was with some girl i met at a rave" Sour Cream stated "never saw her again"

"Me and Buck were each other's first kisses" Jenny said

"Really?" Ash asked

"Yea, we just wanted to get it over with so we wouldn't be first kissless" Buck explained

"I lied" Sour Cream suddenly said "i never had a first kiss, i just wanted to feel included"

"It's ok Sour Cream" Brock admitted to his friend in a defeated tone, "i've never been kissed either"

"Neither have i" Steven agreed "what about you Ash, was Lapis your first kiss?"

"I wish she was bud, but i've been kissed before i met her"

"Who was it with?" Jenny asked

"Well, it was when i was eleven years old, me and my friends Misty and Tracy visited a small island were visiting pokemon trainers were celebrated, then this one girl named Melody gave me what she called "the traditional welcome kiss" on my cheek. So that's my first kiss i guess."

"Nope" Jenny suddenly said "that kiss wasn't on the lips so it dosen't count"

"So Lapis was your real first kiss then!" Steven concluded

"Now hold on, there are a couple other times. Brock was there for this one, it was the two of us and Misty. We had traveled to the city of Alto Mare, there we met a girl named Bianca as well as a shapeshifting pokemon named Latias. After we stopped a plot to capture Latias and another pokemon, her brother Latios, we began to continue our journey. But before we left, Bianca came to me, and kissed me on the lips. To this day however, i still don't know if it actually was Bianca, or Latias in disguise."

"But did you feel passion when you kissed whoever it was?" Jamie asked

"No"

"Then that still can't be counted as your first kiss" Jenny explained "Ash, a first kiss is all about passion, and if you don't feel passion, and emotion, then that person kissed you, but you didn't kiss them"

"Alright fine, there is one more instance before Lapis and i kissed" he said annoyed "it was literally the day before i arrived here, in your universe. I had just finished traveling another island with my friends Clemont, his sister Bonnie, and my oldest friend Serena."

"Hold on" Brock interrupted "i thought i was your oldest friend?"

"You're my best friend Brock, but i've technically known Serena longer than anyone. See when we were both four years old, we both attended a summer camp together. She got separated and i wandered off, i found her on the ground crying, she had hurt her leg, and i helped her get back to the camp, I didn't see her again for twelve years. Then i arrived at the Kalos region, and ran into her again as she lived there, and we resumed our friendship and she traveled with us. After we finished traveling, she decided to pursue her dream of becoming a pokemon performer in a different part of the world. As i got ready to board the plane to go back to my home, she out of nowhere kissed me goodbye on the lips. Then i knew that she had feelings for me, and i felt the passion between us. I suppose i should thank her, if she hadn't opened my eyes about love, i would probably never had fallen in love with my beloved Lapis. So there you go, that's my first kiss."

"That sounded beautiful Ash" Jenny complemented "i feel so bad for that girl though, she confesses to you and literally a week later, you meet your soulmate and it isn't her"

That very thought had come across Ash's mind on several occasions, there was a part of him that was sorry for choosing Lapis over Serena, but on the other hand he understood that he and Lapis were meant to be. As he finished roasting his marshmallow, he noticed white sparkles begin to fall from the sky, a telltale sign that Arceus was sending Ash another present from his world

"GUYS PUT THE FIRE OUT!" he exclaimed, not wanting whoever being sent to land in the burning fire.

The teens all stood up and stomped the fire out before all taking cover behind the rocks Ronaldo was hiding behind earlier. A blinding flash of light came from the center of the beach, and when it faded, the group of nine teens all looked out to see a person was lying face down in the sand. They cautiously approached the person to see if they were alright.

"It's a girl" Jamie said aloud as James and Buck flipped the unconscious female trainer over onto her back to make sure she was alright. She had short, honey-blonde hair, wearing a pink top and red jacket with long black boots. Around her neck was a blue ribbon tied into a bow.

Ash felt a deep pit in his stomach, as he recognized the new arrival to Steven's Universe as the girl he was just talking about. The girl who he shared his first official kiss with. His oldest friend Serena.


	27. Love Triangle

Aren't i just the worst? As an actual Amourshipper i was rather conflicted about pairing Ash with Lapis, but i eventually decided to make what i call Mirrorshipping the official ship of this story. Funny enough, the idea for Mirrorshipping actually came from a piece of Amourshipping fan art i drew, Ash came out perfect, but my sketch of Serena looked more like Lapis Lazuli in my opinion, and the idea for this story then came to me. Anyway, we now continue our tale. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

Ash could only stare at the girl on the ground, surrounded by the other eight teens looking down at her.

"Well she has pokeballs on her belt" Brock said upon examining her for wounds "she's from our world"

"Do you know her Ash?" Steven asked his friend

"I uh, yea" was all he could say

James took the unconscious girl by her elbows "we'd better get her to the barn" he suggested

"NO!" Ash screamed to him, causing James to drop Serena back onto the sand. "We're taking her to the Temple!" he dictated to the group.

"But the barn's closer" Brock told his friend with confusion.

"We are not taking her to the barn!"

"Why?" Steven asked, "isn't she your friend?"

"Don't you see what's going on?" James said on Ash's behalf "this girl is Serena, the girl who has feelings for Ash, and obviously we can't take her back to the barn with Lapis there"

"So this girl was your first actual kiss?" Sour Cream asked

Ash nodded

"Well he's right," Jenny intervened, "the path to Ash's place is a walk straight through town, do you know how bad it'll look seeing a bunch of people, eight out of nine of them guys i might add, carrying an unconscious girl in the middle of the night? Steven's place is a walk behind the cliff so nobody will see us."

"You've got a point there" Jamie agreed with her, "so how are we gonna carry her?"

The group crowded around her with everyone getting at least one arm around her and lifted Serena into the air with their combined strength, Ash and Buck lead the group to the beach house. Somehow Serena fell their grasp back into the beach.

"Seriously guys there's nine of us carrying one person how do we keep dropping her!?" Brock angrily asked the group

Buck kicked the door to the beach house open and the group sat Serena down gently on the couch.

"Is she going to be ok?" Steven asked

"I think so," Ash said feeling Serena's forehead "you guys should go, she's gonna have plenty of questions, so Steven and I should be the first people she sees"

"You sure?" Ronaldo asked

"Yea, i'm sure"

"Alright, we'll see you later then" Buck said as he, Sour Cream, Jenny and Ronaldo left.

"Hey Jamie, can you stay for a second?" Ash asked

"Uh sure what do you require from me?" he asked dramatically

"Are you still looking for a roommate still?"

"Yeah, you seriously don't want your oldest friend living with you?"

"It's not that, it's that, it's just that i don't want Serena living with Lapis given our current situation, you're a trustworthy guy and i think you and Serena could get along well." Ash explained.

"I'll consider it" he said as he started walking out the door "good luck with your predicament Ash"

"James and I should probably fill in Peridot, Lapis and Pikachu about this" Brock said as he and James followed leaving Steven and Ash the only ones to watch Serena.

As Ash and Steven waited for Serena to wake up, the leader of the Crystal Gems entered the living room.

"Howdy boys" Garnet said rubbing her hand into Steven's hair "your friend is looking good Ash" she said addressing the unconscious Serena on the couch.

"Garnet, i need you to use your future vision to show me what this fate has in store for me." Ash requested.

"Sorry Ash, you know my rule, i only use my future vision for my friends when they're lives are in danger. But i could give you temporary use of my power" she told him

"Ok, how does that work?" he asked

"Like this" Garnet told him as she leaned down to him and kissed him on his forehead. A few sparkles appeared over his face, and soon he was able to see everything. Hundreds of possibilities for himself, Lapis and Serena flashed before his eyes. Some had him choosing Lapis, some had him choosing Serena, some had him choose both, one had him leave both of them for Brock of all things, the craziest one had to be the one were Lapis left Ash for Serena. The hundreds of possible futures continued past him and he heard himself screaming from the overabundance of futures.

"Ash! ASH!" Steven screamed bringing him back to reality.

"Ash i'm so sorry" Garnet said with sympathy "if i had known there were that many possibilities i never would've let you see that."

"It's ok" Ash said trying to catch his breath.

Serena finally began to stir and open her eyes, slowly sitting up on Steven's couch. "Ash?" she asked

"Hey Serena" he addressed her handing her a glass of water. "Here you're gonna need this, trust me."

Serena took the glass and took a polite sip, then she leaned it back and gulped the glass's entire contents at once. She handed the cup back to him panting heavily. "What happened? Where am i?"

"You're a long way from Kalos Serena" Ash said sitting in the chair across her, Steven sat down next to Serena on the couch. "Remember that time i went through to another dimension and met an alternate version of me? Well it's kind of like that, except we're in a completely different world, no alternate versions of us, no pokemon. Instead, we wind up in the middle of an alien rebellion against a homicidal empire of rock women bent on destroying the earth. Apparently Arceus has a plan for me to save this planet with the rebellion and you have someplace in this plan."

"Alright, i'll buy that. So who are these guys?"

"I'm Steven" he introduced himself. "And that lady over there" he said referring to Garnet

"I am Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems" she proclaimed. Just then, Pearl and Amethyst returned from the concert. "And this is Pearl and Amethyst"

"What?" Pearl asked confused. Garnet and Ash filled the two Gems in on the Serena situation.

"Think it's time you showed her your roommates? I mean, she's staying at the barn with you guys right?" Amethyst asked

Ash felt sour in his stomach at the very thought of Serena and Lapis in the same room together. "Well, including Pikachu, there's already six of us living there, i doubt there's enough room in that little barn for all of us now, but don't worry Serena, i found you a place to stay with my friend Jamie"

At the mention of not being able to live with Ash, she gave him a look of disappointment.

"Don't sorry Serena," Garnet reassured her "Jamie's a great guy, you'll love living with him"

"Shall we introduce her to the others?" Steven suggested

"I think i'd like that" Serena agreed, much to Ash's dismay.

He and Steven lead her towards the barn, Ash feeling Butterfrees in his stomach with every step forward. Once they all appeared at the barn, Ash stepped before the two. "Just to let you know Serena, James from Team Rocket is here to"

"WHAT!?" she shouted "you mean to tell me you let James live with you but not me!?"

"Well, James was here before you, and besides, he has disowned Team Rocket and is now a good person. And again, I'm sorry, but we can't let you be here, there's like no room at all. Alright, i'm gonna let the others know you're here, why don't you show Steven your pokemon" he said as he pushed the barn door open and closed it behind him. He saw Brock, James, Pikachu, Peridot and Lapis were all talking in the back of the room.

"How is she?" Brock asked

"She's ok. She's outside ready to meet you guys"

"Well then let's meet her" Peridot said, pushing open the door for Ash. they were greeted to the sight of Steven and Serena playing with three pokemon outside. "You must be Serena" Peridot said "I am the great Peridot"

"Nice to meet you Peridot" she said shaking her hand

"I'm Brock, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Well, you know me i guess" James shrugged with an awkward smile

"Ash tells me you're not with Team Rocket anymore" she said with a distrustful look on her face

"That's correct, i'm a new man, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the mouse pokemon announced to agree with him, as be began to run around with her panda like pokemon.

"What pokemon are these?" Peridot asked

"Meet Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon"

"Wow," Brock admired Sylveon's ribbons "these pokemon are very rare, you really care about your pokemon Serena"

The part Ash was dreading finally came when Lapis approached her "i'm Lapis Lazuli, it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to"

"I like your blue thing" Lapis complemented her ribbon

"Thanks, Ash gave it to me. I love your dress"

Lapis looked at her with confusion as she didn't know what a dress was.

Ash felt a small sense of relief seeing Lapis and Serena becoming friends, Steven tugged on his shirt and dragged Ash to the side of the barn.

"Please tell me you told Serena about you and Lapis" Steven said with worry.

"Yea i'm about to tell her" he said, "i was gonna tell her once she adjusted to this world."

"Ash can i talk to you about something" he suddenly heard Serena say from behind him

"Yea, what's up?" he asked nervously

"It's about what happened at the airport, when i kissed you"

"Serena i"

"No Ash, i need to get this off my chest. I love you Ash Ketchum. I have been since the moment we met when we were four." tears were streaming down her eyes and her face was redder than Ruby. Ash was now at the most difficult part of his journey, he had already made his choice.

"Serena, i do care about you alot, and i see you as close as family" he began to say to let her down gently, but clearly Serena took it the way he didn't, as she suddenly grabbed him by his jacket collar, and dragged him into a deep kiss.

Almost instantly he pushed his friend off "NO SERENA! That's not what i meant! I do think of you like my sister, but i can't return your feelings, what i'm trying to say is. Serena, i have a girlfriend, and her name is Lapis Lazuli. That's the real reason i didn't want you living with us, i didn't want something like this to happen. I'm sorry Serena, but my heart belongs to Lapis"

Steven stared in awe as Serena looked like her world had crumbled.

"I'm sorry Serena"

"No Ash, I should apologize" she said with her voice thick with tears "I had no idea, and Lapis seems like such a sweet girl, I couldn't do that to you. No matter how I feel. I'm so sorry Ash. I didn't mean to try to come in between you and her."

He was surprised by how mature Serena was about it "thanks Serena" he said taking her into an awkward hug.

As they walked back to the barn, Ash noticed Lapis had gone off somewhere, and Peridot had begun to charge at him with a furious look.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed as she began hitting and clawing at Ash's legs. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!"

"And you call me untrustworthy" James snarked with a mad look as well

"What are you guys talking about? What did I do?" Ash asked

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID ASH KETCHUM!" He heard Lapis shout from the truck. She flew down with her eyes red and puffy, a thick stream of tears was running down her face. "I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU DO WITH MY LOVE? YOU KISS HER!" She screamed at him.

"WHAT?! No Lapis that's not what"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you and Serena kissing!" She screamed with tears falling a down her face.

"Lapis" Serena tried to add "I didn't know about you guys and kissed him, Ash told me everything and I'm so sorry"

"It's true Lapis I saw the whole thing" Steven explained

"Please believe us Lapis!" Ash cried out, tears beginning to fall down his face. "Please Lapis, please remember the promise I made that I'd never hurt you!"

"Well you betrayed your promise" she said with a stone cold expression. "I thought you were different than the others Ash, you no better than Jasper was to me" With that, she left the group and flew to the top of the silo.

"Please Lapis!" Ash cried, making one last attempt to get through to her

"JUST GO!" she screamed at him

Ash obeyed her command and began to walk away without a word, Pikachu following him trying his best to comfort him. He took one last look back at the barn to see Serena was running away crying in the opposite direction of him. Steven gave him a look of pity and sorrow as Ash turned around and walked off.

Ash just walked the streets of Beach City, not knowing where he was going, not caring about the time that passed, he knew he couldn't go back to the Temple because Serena probably went there as it was the only place she knew how to get to. He also couldn't go to The Big Donut or Fishstew as it was now 11 o'clock and both were closed. He just walked through the city streets before he finally broke down in the middle of the street crying on his knees.

"Is this what you want from me Arceus!?" He screamed at the sky "you wanted her to leave me?! So you send your little pawn Serena to do this!? DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" He screamed and cried

"Ash?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind him. He turned to see the person talking to him was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. Lars.

"Go away Lars" he said wiping tears from his face

"You look terrible" Lars remarked, "what are you doing in the middle of the street?"

""I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu scolded his best friend for treating Lars like that

Ash took a deep breath "sorry Lars, if you must know, Lapis dumped me after one of my friends kissed me. Now I have nowhere else to go"

"Geez, that sounds like it really sucks Ash" he said with a nonchalant attitude, the exact reason why Ash didn't want to talk to him. But he saw Lar's face change to imply he was thinking. "You said you needed a place to stay?" He finally asked

Ash nodded

"Well, I live just up the street, you can crash at my place for the night if you want" he said like he didn't know how to ask Ash.

Ash really wanted to say no, he truthfully only let Lars hang around him because he thought Sadie was cool, but where Sadie went, Lars went. Besides, he hated the way Lars treated her and Steven, but then again Lars was right, he did have nowhere to go.

"Sure Lars, thanks"

Lars gave him an attempt at a friendly smile as he helped Ash on his feet, he lead him and Pikachu to a small looking townhouse Ash had passed while still in his daze. He sat him down on the living room sofa as he went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate.

"Thanks Lars" Ash said still crying on the sofa.

"It's no problem, i'm just a cool guy like that"

Ash ignored his arrogance and just sipped his drink.

"So, your ex kissed you in front of Lapis and now she's pissed huh?"

"She's not my ex. But you're right about the pissed off part. I don't know what I'm going to do Lars, Lapis was my everything. I've only been away from her for like two hours now and I'm a wreck. I'm not sure if I can go on without her." With that, he broke down sobbing again

Lars, not sure of what to do, just placed his hand on Ash's back and awkwardly rubbed it. "Uh, there there, it's gonna be ok" he said "just let it all out and" his improvised speech was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Give me a sec Ash" he said as he left to answer the door, leaving Ash alone with Pikachu, who also began to try to comfort his trainer.

"Look he's here" he heard Lars tell someone outside "I don't know if you're really what he needs right now but who am I to judge? Come on in" Lars and the new arrival both then entered the living room to face Ash.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked Lapis and Serena

"We didn't, we went door to door until we got lucky" Lapis explained, sitting down next to him on the couch and placing her hand on Ash's knee. "Steven told me everything, and Serena seemed sincere, so I thought i'd find you"

"Lapis I'm so sorry that happened. Please forgive me. I've already lost you once, I can't go through that again. I mean look at me, I've been away from you for less than two hours and I'm a mess, I can't live without you Lapis Lazuli." Ash begged "I love you" he said taking her hand.

Lapis's already puffy and red eyes began to tear up again, "And I you Ash Ketchum. And I beg of you to forgive me for not letting you explain and just coming to conclusions like that. And for comparing you to Jasper. I love you to" she said pulling him into another kiss.

Ash felt the immediate spark between them reignite, and he knew she was who he was meant to be with. Once he pulled away, they turned to face Serena.

"Serena, I forgive you, and I would be honored to have you living with us at the barn" Lapis said

"Thank you, but I don't think that'd be best for me. I don't want to cause anymore trouble that I've already caused."

"Uh just have a three way and get it over with" Lars suddenly said with annoyance, ruining the moment of friendship.

"LARS THATS GROSS!" Serena scolded him

"I don't get it" Lapis said, not understanding what a three way was.

"Don't worry about it" Ash reassured her

"So what are you going to do now Serena? Where will you live?" Lapis asked her

"She can stay at Steven's place for tonight, then i'll ask Jamie about giving her a room to stay at" Ash explained "you're gonna be here awhile Serena so i'd recommend you find a job here in Beach City."

"I might be able to pull some strings with the owner of The Big Donut and maybe get you a job there" Lars insisted "can you bake?"

"I sure can! Thank you Lars!" Serena exclaimed wrapping him up into a hug

Ash smiled as Lars tried his best to play off his blush from the sudden hug Serena gave him, he honestly was surprised by how considerate and kind Lars was starting to become, he was definitely not the same Lars Ash met and hated six months ago. They all wished Lars a good night and escorted Serena back to the Temple.

"I'll figure out the Jamie situation in the morning, goodnight Serena" Ash said

"Good night Ash, Lapis"

The two walked back to the barn holding each other's hands as Lapis rested her head on Ash's shoulder the entire way back.

"Glad to see everything turned out alright" Brock said after welcoming them home.

After he and James went to sleep, Ash took Lapis and carried her bridal style to their mattress bed and gently set her down. Snuggling back in with her after she settled.

"I'm glad we got all that behind us" He said kissing her forehead

"Promise me we'll never fight like that ever again?"

"Promise"


	28. Gem Harvest

Well, glad we're getting there. Serena is here, sorry amourshippers but Ash is still with Lapis. I know I **promised no more filler chapters, but as of now in the series there are few Lapis episodes I can base chapters off of so I'm gonna have to compromise. Also, I understand that some people will not agree on my decision, but I'm not putting Pumpkin in this story. Why? Because I despise that character, it's not even a character, it's a pointless gag that's clearly just put into the episodes to kill time. Lauren Zuke has made some of my favorite episodes of this series, but that Pumpkin in my opinion was the dark smudge on her legacy to the series. It does absolutely nothing in each episode it's in, it doesn't move the plot, it doesn't even help with character development, nor does it even seem too improve Peridot and Lapis's relationship since they got that stupid thing. I hate this character more than I hate Ronaldo or even Connie's mom. That's why I'm not putting that stupid Pumpkin in my story. Anyway, with my anti pumpkin rant aside, here we go. *P** OKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

It had been six weeks since Serena's arrival, she had moved in with Jamie and the two had begun a solid friendship, Lars had also made good on his promise and got Serena a job at The Big Donut with him and Sadie. She seemed to be adapting well to her new environment, as were her Pokémon.

Peridot and Lapis finally showed Ash what they called their "greatest meep morph ever". They had found an old packet of seeds in the barn and grew an entire garden of corn, pumpkins, carrots and potatoes across the field. Brock had volunteered to cook something with the crop, but they stubbornly refused.

It was late November and the air was rather frigid and cold. Steven had spent the night at the barn and everyone was now just waking up when James approached him.

"Ash, would you possibly be able to help me train my Pokémon? They've been itching for a battle"

"Sure thing James" he excitedly told him.

The two went to the baseball field and prepared themselves, since James only had four Pokémon, Ash evened the odds and chose only four of his. Peridot, Steven and Lapis all took a seat on a log nearby.

"You guys ready?" Brock acting as referee asked them. "James will have the first move. BEGIN!"

"CARNIVINE! Let's go!" James exclaimed summoning the grass type. Carnivine immediately leapt onto James's head in a love bite. "All this plant food nearby and you choose to dig into me?!" He screamed throwing the overly affectionate Pokémon off of him.

"Glalie let's go!"

"Carnivine bullet seed!"

Carnivine began to spit out a steady flow of seeds from his mouth at the ice type

"Glalie protect! Then use icy wind!"

Glalie obeyed his trainer's wish and attacked

"Dodge and use vine whip!"

But Carnivine was unable to dodge the ice attack and was struck, being frozen in place.

"Now finish it off with headbutt!"

Glalie charged straight at Carnivine, smashing the ice and knocking him to the ground.

"Carnivine is unable to battle! Glalie is the winner!" Brock declared

"Ok Inkay, it's your turn!" James stated summoning the upside down Pokémon.

"Alright Glalie, ice beam!"

"Dodge and use psy beam!"

This time, Inkay was able to move to the side and avoid the ice. Inkay then fired a colorful beam of energy at the ice type.

"Protect, then ice beam again!"

Glalie protected himself from Inkay's attack and then shot another ice beam. Inkay once again was able to dodge.

"Use tackle!"

Inkay charged straight at Glalie, but this was what Ash was waiting for.

"Icy wind!" He commanded as Glalie trapped Inkay into a cloud of ice, like Carnivine before him, Inkay fell in a solidified block of ice to the ground.

"INKAY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Brock shouted, Peridot, Steven and Lapis were now all cringing on the sideline at the one-sided battle.

"Mime Jr! Take the stage!"

"Alright Glalie, keep the streak up! Use icy wind!"

"Protect, then use mimic!"

Mime Jr was able to summon it's protective shield to avoid, then she fired her own icy wind attack on the ice type, James's attack finally it its target to little effect.

"Headbutt!"

"Protect!"

But the larger Glalie was able to hit the smaller Mime Jr sending her flying to the ground.

"MIME JR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! JAMES PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

James returned Mime Jr, dreading the use of his final Pokémon. "Alright Magikarp, come out!"

"KARP KARP KARP MAGIKARP!" It exclaimed as it flailed around on the dirt. Upon seeing his trainer, he leapt up into James's arms and began squirming happily.

"Magikarp not now!" James shouted dropping the fish "use tackle!"

Magikarp flung itself out of James's arms and straight for Glalie.

"Protect!"

Glalie summoned its protecting shield and Magikarp was sent flying to the ground.

"MAGIKARP!" James shouted with concern

"KARP KARP KARP!" The fish continued to flail, Ash was actually surprised the fish was still moving being this long out of water.

"Magikarp i believe in you! You just try your best, you have nothing to prove to me, I already know you can do it!" James encouraged to his pathetic Pokémon.

"KARP KARP MAGIKARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!" The fish began to shout as a white light encircled it.

"What's going on with Magikarp?" Steven asked

"I think it's evolving!" Brock stated

The silhouette of Magikarp began to morph into something bigger, something more powerful than Ash had ever battled, one of the few Pokémon he truly feared and never won in a battle before.

The giant, terrifying Pokémon looked down at Ash and roared. The onlookers screamed in terror and Ash saw Peridot and Lapis were now hugging each other for protection.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Steven screamed

"Gyarados!" James screamed in terror. The serpentine Pokémon turned to its trainer and roared. "Gyarados, do you trust me?" He asked when he saw the Pokémon hadn't tried to kill him. In fact it was smiling down at him and roared happily.

"Alright then! Gyarados use bite attack!" The monster Pokémon launched onto Glalie and bite down.

"Glalie use icy wind!"

"Bind!"

Gyarados tightened its grip on Glalie until he collapsed, not even able to use its ice attack

"Glalie is unable to battle!"

"Pikachu are you ready?" He asked his most powerful Pokémon.

"Pika"

"Alright then, Pikachu use electro ball!"

"Dragon rage Gyarados!"

The two attacks met each other head on and canceled each other out.

"Use water pulse!"

"Dodge it! Then use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu avoided Gyarados's attack, then finished it off with a powerful thunderbolt. Gyarados collapsed to the ground.

"GYARADOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ASH IS THE WINNER!" Brock decreed

The spectators all began celebrating the amazing battle. Lapis ran to Ash and gave him a celebratory kiss.

"That was amazing James!" Steven told him "that Gyarados is so cool!" But he was interrupted by the sound of a plane engine fly overhead and land near the barn

"What was that!?" Brock asked as they all ran to the plane to see a an older looking man remove himself from the pilot seat

"What the?! HOBOS BROKE INTO THE BARN!" He screamed with a thick northeastern US accent.

"Hey! Don't touch our things!" Peridot scolded the man

"You're hobettes?" He asked referring to Peridot and Lapis who looked at each other in confusion "being a hobo is a man's job!"

"Who's this guy and why's he calling me a hobo?" James asked

"The REAL question is. Where are my attack drones?" Peridot asked pushing a button on a remote control she took out.

"Wait a second" the man said "those mysterious constructions, your weird appearance, your strange jewels, you have animals running around freely" he said referring to Pikachu, "I know what you all are"

Ash almost felt relief, thinking this guy knew he wasn't from his world, and that someone else knew about the Pokémon world, but his relief was short lived.

"YOU'RE HIPPIES! I heard about you guys on AM radio! What are you guys doing here socializing in this fine American barn!?"

At this point Lapis had enough of him, and raised a giant arm out of the pool, grabbing the man and raising him in the air. A few odd looking machines surrounded him as well, leading Ash to suspect they were Peridot's attack drones she had summoned.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Steven finally intervened

"But he's attacking us, and our home" Lapis said

"Ok this clearly just a misunderstanding," Ash added, "let's just talk to him and maybe he'll go away"

Ash and Steven both approached the man, still being held in the air by Lapis.

"Hello, how are you?" Steven asked him

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry mister, but we just want to know what you want from us" Ash said calmly

"What do I want? I WANT YOU HIPPIES OUT OF MY BARN!"

"You're barn?" Steven asked

"Isn't this barn Greg's?" Ash asked

"That's what I was lead to believe" Steven said taking out his phone, "hold on, I'll get my dad down here and we'll settle this"

About fifteen minutes or so passed before Greg's van parked next to the plane. He, the Gems and Serena all piled out.

"Greg got your message and we came to" Pearl said

"Is that the guy giving you trouble Ash?" Serena asked pointing to the man in the air

"What are you doing to him?!" Greg asked with concern

"Just, putting him down" Lapis said dropping the man gently

"Did she do that to you to Serena?" Ash asked referring to the "incident" a few weeks ago. Serena nodded

"Not cool" the man said as Greg helped him up "wait a sec, Greg?"

"Andy?"

"They know each other?" Pearl asked as the others all grouped up

"This is perfect!" Andy said with excitement "come on help me chase off these hippie freeloaders! They're using some kind of hippie mind tricks. Who told you all you could move in and trash my barn?!"

"I did Andy" Greg told him

"YOU DID?! Greg this is my parent's barn!"

"Dad who is this guy?" Steven finally asked

"Dad?" Andy asked turning to Steven "you mean? No way!" He exclaimed turning back to Greg

"Steven, guys, this is Andy, he's my cousin. Andy, meet Steven, he's my son"

"Wow!" Steven exclaimed "it's really nice to meet you! Wait, does this mean you're my first cousin, once removed?"

"Ah forget that nonsense!" Andy exclaimed as he grabbed Steven and pulled him into a tight hug. The gems began to charge at Andy, but the Pokémon trainers held them back. "You call me Uncle Andy! I can't believe it, I'm an uncle! Greg you little turd how you come you never told me?"

"How was I supposed to it's been years!"

"And whose fault was that? You thought you were so much better than your family, so you just drove off in your van to be a star"

"That was like two decades ago!"

"Uncle Andy can you let me down now?" Steven finally asked

"Sorry Steven" he obliged "I ain't used to holding nephews. Cause I didn't know I had one!" He angrily told off Greg, he then turned his attention to the Gems "so which one of you girls is the wife? I gotta give ya my condolences right?" He joked turning to Garnet "what I gotta guess here? It's gotta be you, i'll bet this useless lump here needs a big girl like you to keep him in line. You're not big, I'm just saying you're tall"

"Rose is no longer with us Andy"

"Oh my gosh Greg I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright, the girls here are sort of like her family, the guy with the hat is my employee and I rented the barn out to him and the girl, they aren't freeloaders Andy, Ash works hard for it."

"Yah? Well that's really nice of ya giving away my parent's barn to your in laws and employees and all, but this barn is strictly for the DeMayo family!"

"What's a DeMayo?" Steven asked

Andy took a giant step back, acting as if he'd been shot by Steven "Andy DeMayo, Greg DeMayo, Steven DeMayo, we're the DeMayos"

"Actually we're the Universes now" Greg awkwardly said

"YOU SPACE WALNUT you couldn't even keep the family name!? Yet you still go on and give away the barn like candy on some sort of, candy giving holiday!?"

"You're telling me Universe isn't a real last name!?" Steven screamed

"It is a real last name, I had it changed. Look Andy, they just needed a place to stay, they're refugees from another dimension", he said referring to Ash, Brock and James before turning to Peridot and Lapis "and they're alien refugees from another"

"They're illegal aliens!? You couldn't even marry an American?! You turned your back on our family just so you could get it on with a bunch of weirdo, interdimensional, martian, hippie, immigrants! You five, get off my property! Get off my planet, stay out of my country! And stay out of my barn!"

"Wait! Uncle Andy!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry they took over the barn, we didn't know we didn't have any family to share it with"

"oh you didn't huh?"

"But this barn? It means a lot to us. We spent so much time here together"

"Yea well my family spent a lot of time here to! Once a year we'd all meet up here, eat a huge meal, catch up, have a good time. Years and years of tradition."

"Yes well we can do that to!" Steven declared "we've got a farm here with plenty of food, we can all make a big, traditional meal here together, you'll have a good time, and then you'll have to admit they're family! And you wouldn't kick family out of the barn right?"

Andy took a few seconds to think before giving in "Greg, you're lucky you've got such a cute kid. I know he didn't get it from you"

"So you're letting them?"

"I'll give your little coven a chance and eat their dinner, they're just lucky I lost my sandwich in the Atlantic. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get my junk out of the plane"

"You think this'll work?" Ash asked

"Maybe, Andy's never really been one to change his mind about anything. And he's really got his long johns in a twist. It's gonna take a lot to get him to calm down." Greg answered

"I don't like this guy, I don't like the thought of some new Greg coming out of nowhere" Amethyst voiced her opinion

"OUR Greg is clearly the superior one" Pearl said with her arms stubbornly crossed.

"We're not leaving our home" Lapis stubbornly answered

"Yeah!" Brock and James both said at once

"If that clod thinks that he can" Peridot began to say before Garnet interrupted her.

"Andy is a part of Steven's family. We should make good effort to be on his side" he wisely told her troops

"If he's my family then he's yours to" Steven told the gem leader.

"Gems don't have families, at least not before we came here" she said as the group of Gem and Pokémon trainer huddled up together next to Steven

"So for the sake of our family" Ash finished Garnets sentence placing his arm around Lapis's shoulder "tell us what to do"

"Let's get cooking"

Garnet and Lapis went to the field to begin harvesting the crop, Serena, Ash, Andy, Greg and Steven all put themselves on preparing the vegetables while Brock worked on his special marinade and seasoning. Pearl, Peridot and James began building a makeshift oven while Amethyst played with Pikachu.

"This looks amazing!" Steven admired the spread as they prepped.

"Is it really gonna just be all vegetables?" Andy asked "I should've known you guys were vegetarians to"

"Don't worry Andy, when we go to the store to finish getting supplies, I'll make sure to pick up some turkeys and maybe a ham for us" Brock reassured him

"Finally one of em's speaking my language" Andy told him with a tone of reassurance. But his good feeling was gone once he turned to see what kind of oven Pearl, Peridot and James were building "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He screamed at them causing everybody else to crowd over

"Dude what's the problem?" Amethyst asked

"I'll tell you what's wrong "DUDE!" Do you not see this abomination standing in front of you?!"

"Hey don't talk about Peridot like that!" James snarled causing Peridot to "attack" by punching him in the legs screaming at him while he laughed.

"It's the engine! They butchered my parent's plane to make, whatever this is!"

"It's an oven cooktop combo" Pearl answered him

"It's horrible! That was the heart and soul of the legendary "Daring DeMayos", I learned how to fly in this plane!"

"No one was ever using that junk" Lapis nonchalantly told him off, making a bad situation worse

"See that's the problem with people like you" he said getting into Lapis's face "you think everything just belongs to you and can take what you want cuz nothing belongs to nobody else! It ain't cool!"

"BACK OFF ANDY!" Ash shouted getting between the two "we're sorry, but you can't just get into her face like that!" He said coming to her defense.

Andy looked down in embarrassment for his outburst. I"'m gonna need a moment" he said walking away

"Andy wait up!" Greg said following him

"I'm sure Greg will turn this around" Pearl said trying to lighten everyone's crushed spirits

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T TECHNICALLY MARRIED?!" They heard Andy scream from the distance he was at.

"We've gotta up our game!" Steven declared "we've got to make this this ultimate party to turn this around!"

After the Gems came up with a plan, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Serena, and James all left to get more supplies from the store, leaving Ash, Steven, Brock, Amethyst, Andy and Greg to finish.

"See you in a bit" Pearl exclaimed from Greg's van

"Love you Ash" Lapis shouted from the roof of the van

"Love you to" he shouted back as the van turned into town.

"Huh, so you and that blue girl are in item huh? Guess that explains why you got extra defensive when I broke down to her. I'm sorry about that by the way" he said as he started peeling potatoes.

"Yea Andy. It is. And it's not me you should be apologizing to"

"I'll tell her when they all get back"

"Wow! That's so cool how you're peeling Uncle Andy!" Steven admired Andy's way of peeling as it was all one peel

"Yea, your Aunt Deb and I were usually put on kitchen duty when the family got together, I've peeled a lot of potatoes in my day"

"Man what's Aunt Deb been up to lately?" Greg asked

"Oh so now you care about our family? Well let's see "Mr. Curiosity" let's see if I can cram 20 years into one sentence"

Steven, sensing the awkwardness, collected his pile with his shield and approached the oven for Brock to season and roast

"Hey it really works" Andy admired the work he criticized earlier "you know it's nice to see these old plane parts being put to good work, maybe recycling ain't so bad."

"Looks like you got a new plane anyway" Greg said looking at the plane

"Oh yea, she's a good one, been all over the world with that thing"

"You've been all over the world?" Ash asked

"Oh yes, it's really something. Just you, the hum of the engine up in that thin air. No other people around to keep you company. But it's not like there's anything for me here on the ground these days"

Ash took a minute to reflect on what Andy just said, it sounded like he was miserably lonely. He was taken out of his thoughts by a loud car honk.

"Your aunts are back"

The group all unloaded their supplies as the others went to help.

"So Andy, we heard you like marriage, so we all thought "why don't we all just marry each other?" Pearl said with Peridot showing off a wedding cake with many different wedding toppers on top of it. "And if that's not human enough for you we also threw in some being born" she explained as Garnet presented a balloon that said "it's a boy" on it. "Or maybe even some dying? We tried to cover as much of the human lifespan as we could"

Lapis then took out a large gravestone and approached Andy "we're very sorry about your marriage" she said cheerfully causing Ash to laugh, Andy joined him to

"Alright, where am I sitting?" He asked with a smile on his face.

By the time dinner was finally ready and the table was set, the sun was beginning to set. Sitting at the head of the table was Andy, on the left side was Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Serena sat at the opposite head of the table while Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and James sat the opposite side.

"What do y'all say we just get right to it huh? And since we're throwing away tradition, why don't we start with this gorgeous cake?" He said as he cut a piece of the wedding cake off. Before he began to eat, he stopped himself "oh where are my manners? Here Steven pass this to your friend" he said passing the cake to Steven to passed it to Peridot.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" She said handing the plate to Lapis

"Oh, where are my manners?" She asked handing it to Ash

Wanting to keep the joke going, he turned to Brock "oh Brock where are my manners?"

Brock caught on and passed it to Serena "but where are my manners Serena?"

"And where are my manners?" She asked passing it to James

"Thanks! But oh where are my manners? Here Pearl" he said passing it to the Gem sitting next to him.

"Oh why thank you James, but where are my manners? Here you go Amethyst"

"Oh where are my manners?" She said giving it to Garnet who passed it to Greg who passed it to Andy. He looked down at the piece of cake he started with.

"What you people don't like cake to?"

"Well Gems don't really eat, except Amethyst"

"I'm good, I ate about three bottles of cooking oil earlier" she said as she burped out fire

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen her do" Brock whispered to Ash

"Cooking oil!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed "that's what we forgot at the store!"

"And the shopping cart!" Peridot added "we should've taken it!"

"We could've put it up on the wall next to the truck" Lapis said

"No that would've been stealing" Pearl reprimanded them

"Cause it would've been STEAL-ing?" Steven joked "cause the carts made of steal"

"Didn't we save the Earth? We deserve access to anything on it by right!" Peridot shouted

"Or at least get a discount" Lapis added

"Saving the earth from Homeworld is it's own reward" Pearl reminded them

"Alright, we don't want to start another Gem war at the table" Greg joked

"Oooooh don't start" Garnet joked along

"Well what if I just came to this table and started colonizing it because "I'm a Homeworld Gem?" Peridot asked getting a laugh out of Steven, Lapis and Ash.

"But you can't!"Amethyst expanded on the joke "this planet has corn on it and it's beautiful! "And i'll defend it!"

"You're right, now that I've spent time at the table I can see the value of your corn!" Peridot continued

"Or maybe you could put that corn in a mirror for thousands of years, and then ask it about what it thinks about the table?!" Lapis tried expanding on the joke before breaking down laughing "IT WOULD REALLY HATE THE TABLE" she laughed causing everyone to just stare with concern, Ash put his hand on Lapis's back while she laughed off her pain.

"You know what Steven," Greg told his son "thank you putting this meal together was a great idea."

"No I should be thanking Garnet, she's the one who pulled the vegetables"

"Lapis and Peridot grew them. Thank you"

At this time Lapis finally stopped laughing and rested her head on Ash's shoulder "but Ash inspired me to do it, thank you" she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well it was Brock who actually cooked"

"Only on the oven James designed"

"The plans Peridot built"

"Well it was Pearl who drove us to the store"

"Well Amethys put out the grease fire"

"And started it. And Serena's the one who picked the wedding cake"

"Only because I was inspired by Garnet's relationship to do so"

"And it was Greg's van who we drove"

"I guess we can thank everyone" Greg joked

"Yes! Was everyone thanked? Raise your hand if you were thanked!"

"What about Andy?" Steven asked

"Well, thank you Andy for, showing up! Without your anger we never would've done this nice feast together! And you know, it's kinda nice! So thank you Andy cheers!" She said lifting her plate in the air

"Cheers!" Everyone except Andy did the exact same laughing

The laughter was interrupted by Andy, who slammed his fist to the table "you can have it. The barn, its all yours" he sadly said before he stood up and walked off.

"Did we do something wrong?" Pearl asked

"I thought I said something very sentimental" Peridot said with James nodding to agree with her.

The sound of a plane engine filled the air as a powerfull gust of dirt came from the barn, and they saw Andy's plane take off.

"No! He can't leave yet! Lapis" Steven said as he and Lapis took off after him.

"Lapis wait!" Ash screamed as his girlfriend took off with his friend.

After ten minutes Lapis returned without Steven

"Where's Steven?"

"I threw him on the plane"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in fear of what they thought Lapis had done.

"He's fine"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he began to help clean up, at the sight of the wedding cake, a thought came to him, Pearl had said they "all married each other" did this mean he was now technically married to Lapis? Before he could give it anymore thought, Andy's plane landed on the field

"STEVEN!" Pearl said with worry

"Guys we're fine" he reassured her.

"Andy, it's good to see you, we apologize if we insulted you" Pearl began to say.

"Hey I mean, I just thought you guys would have a lot of leftovers I could help ya with, you know cause you don't eat."

Pearl smiled at him "of course, the foods still out, let's go" the group all went back to the table before Ash approached Andy

"We'll take good care of the barn for you Andy"

"Ash, we're family now, and I insist you call me Uncle Andy to"

"Ok Uncle Andy" he said bringing him into a hug. As they all sat at the table, only Andy, the trainers and the Universes ate but the Gems all stayed at the table for conversation.

"This has been nice and all folks, but I've got a sky to get back to" Andy said after dinner was done "I'll occasionally drop by refuel so I guess i'll see you then. Take care I guess."

"Wait Andy," Greg said taking out his camera "you and I both know we've got to do this. Alright family photo, everyone gather round"

"Hold on, everyone should get in on this" Ash said as he released Sceptile, Staraptor, Greninja, Glalie and Charizard.

"Great idea Ash" Brock agreed as he released Steelix, Golem, Crobat, Swampert, Croagunk and Chansey

"Don't forget us" James said releasing Carnivine, Inkay, Mime Jr and Gyarados.

"This'll be good for them!" Serena chanted as she released Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham.

"Yea ok, of course they normal looking ones can do that" Andy remarked as Steven and Greg crowded him. Ash wrapped his arm around Lapis's waist and stood behind her as the Gems on Pokémon all crowded for the camera. The "family photo" came out great and Andy took one of the copies with him as he left.

"You kids take care of yourselves" he wished them as he took off until his plane vanished in the horizon.

"Bye Uncle Andy!" Steven exclaimed as Greg helped him into the van and drove him and the other Gems home to the Temple.

"Goodnight guys" Ash wished his roommates as they all retreated to bed.


	29. Say Uncle

Well everyone, I'm back. I was correct and the doctors took my appendix out but I've recovered. And what better way to celebrate both me leaving the hospital and graduating from school next week than to make my newest chapter following my surgery endured hiatus be based on one of the most disliked episodes of the series? I was hesitant to make this chapter, but I decided to allow Ash to put some pieces of his past at home in the past to help him better understand his destiny. However this is going to be much more than a simple crossover with a mediocre show, Ash is actually going to get a chance he's never gotten out of his new ally to tie up some loose ends. *POKEMON, STEVEN UNIVERSE AND UNCLE GRANDPA ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

The sun was shining brightly on Beach City. Pearl had asked Ash to assist her with capturing a corrupted Gem that was made of water, leading Ash to assume it was a corrupted Lapis Lazuli. Ash and Pikachu were able to assist Pearl with defeating the monster that resembled a large manta ray with a series of thunderbolts. Once their mission was over, they returned to the Temple to see nobody home

"Steven where are you?" Pearl asked looking for the youngest Gem.

Ash opened the front door to see Amethyst looking down on the porch to the beach below.

"Hey Am, you seen Steven at all today?" He asked with Pearl joining them outside

"Yea, he's playing with some weirdo, I think he's trying to vaporize Steven" she said pointing to the beach. Sure enough, Steven was standing on the beach with a much older looking man with a creepy mustache and a ridiculous outfit with rainbow suspenders, a red fanny pack, and a propeller beanie cap. The man had a remote control in his hand to a giant laser gun aimed directly at Steven.

"STEVEN!" Pearl screamed with concern, but it was too late, the laser fired at him. A cloud of dust and sand surrounded him before fading, revealing Steven had defended himself with a large bubble.

"No not bubble, shield!" He angrily wined

"Hhhmm, I coulda sworn the doomtastic death ray of dastardly destruction would've worked. Wanna try the bees again?" The older man asked with a dopey voice.

Ash and the other Gems leapt into the Beach, by this time Garnet had joined them.

"Steven what's going on!? Who is this stranger?" Pearl demanded

"He's not a stranger he's Uncle Grandpa" Steven explained to the group placing his hand on his shoulder in a trusting manner.

"Uncle Grandpa?" Amethyst asked

"Hold on, just how is he both your uncle and your grandpa?" Ash asked

"I guess that would make him Greg's brother, and father?" Pearl asked Garnet trying to make sense of the relationship to Steven

"That explains a lot"

"That's right!" Uncle Grandpa's fanny pack suddenly shouted taking everyone by surprise "he's not just your Uncle Grandpa Steven, he's everyone in the world's Uncle Grandpa! And when he comes to town, you're sure to have a good time!" He exclaimed as everyone's heads suddenly flew off their bodies and began to circle a miniature Earth

"We're in space!" Steven laughed as the heads returned to their bodies. Pearl began to have a panic attack feeling her head and babbling nonsense before fainting.

Amethyst began freaking out as well screaming "my head is on backwards!"

Garnet cringed at the uncomfortable experience as Ash began tugging at his head trying to see if that really did just happen.

Steven and Uncle Grandpa's heads returned to their bodies and they fist bumped

"Gem huddle!" Garnet declared as she pulled Pearl, Amethyst and Ash into a circle.

"Obviously we're dealing with some sort of super powerful, reality warping entity" Pearl stated

"He could be a danger the fabric of space itself"

"I don't know guys" Amethyst intervened "I kinda like him"

"Steven seems to trust him" Ash also came to the oddball's defense

"Hey!" Steven asked inviting himself into the huddle. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Are you forming a secret club?" Uncle Grandpa asked joining the circle as well.

"Can we join to?" He asked as a second Uncle Grandpa joined the group, causing the Gems to break off.

"Uhm, Uncle Grandpa" Pearl began to explain to him

"Good morning"

"Yes. Well, we have decided to"

"Play video games?" He asked as he began playing a fighting game on Steven's Dolphin system with him

"No, we"

"Run around in circles?" He once again interrupted her

"No"

"Eat a three-way sub?" He once again interrupted Pearl to begin eating a submarine sandwich with three ends at it with Steven and Amethyst

"Yo" she told her

"AMETHYST!" She scolded her teammate, after collecting herself, she cleared her throat "no, we have decided that"

"That you are a danger to Steven and the planet Earth, and we must destroy you!" Garnet exclaimed as the Gems all began summoning their weapons.

"Bad morning" Uncle Grandpa said with pure fear

"Wait!" Steven tried to defend his friend, but it was too late, Ash and the Gems began to charge at him. The two began running away with the others chasing behind them.

"Quick Belly Bag, we need a plot hole" he heard Uncle Grandpa request to his fanny pack, a large, blank white circle began to cover the two, but Ash wasn't going to let this freak kidnap Steven. He threw himself and Pikachu into the air and landed inside the circle, as he saw all color and the environment disappear. Soon he saw it was just them now, in a blank space.

"Where the hell are we!?" Ash demanded

"We're in a plot hole kid" Uncle Grandpa explained, "and it's a good thing you came with us, because you're actually next on my list to help after Steven Ash!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Belly Bag already told you, I'm your Uncle Grandpa! I'm here to help you with your problems, and boy you seem to have a lot, so.." he said with a snap of his fingers, the plot hole left, and he looked around to see the three of them were now all standing in the front yard to a small townhouse with a white fence surrounding it. Ash recognized it as his home, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

"I'll let you get this stuff off your chest and see your family, then me and Steven will pick you up in a few hours, Good Morning!" He said as he flew off with Steven on a rainbow.

Ash slowly approached the front door, it was definitely his family's home. He gingerly knocked on the door and waited, worried about how his mom would react.

The door opened and a humanlike Pokémon wearing an apron opened the door, the welcoming smile on its face changed to extreme shock once he saw Ash.

"Hey Mr. Mime, is mom home?"

The Pokémon quickly ran back inside, letting him in and started to scream to someone in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Mimey?" A woman's voice asked as she walked into the living room. Seeing Ash, she dropped her coffee mug to floor where it smashed into a million pieces. As Mr. Mime began to clean up the mess, the woman ran towards Ash and wrapped him in a big hug, which Ash tearfully hugged back.

"Hi mom" he said as she let go of him.

"Ash Ketchum where were you!?" She demanded "you had me worried sick when you never came home from Kalos! Then you go missing for nine months without a single word?! You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"

"Mom, this is hard to say," he began to try to explain himself, "do you remember when I was eleven, and the prophecy of Lugia almost caused the world to end? And I stopped it because i was the chosen one to stop it?"

"Of course I remember that, it was the time I almost lost my baby forever"

"Well, apparently Arceus decided that another universe needed me to be it's chosen one to. So the day I went missing, he sent me to this universe where I was taken in by its residents, they're a group of aliens who' mission in life is to protect the Earth, apparently they need my help to do it, and so, that's basically it. An outside force has allowed me to visit you guys home to say I love you, and to explain my absence."

"Another universe? Aliens? Oh my Arceus my little boy really is a hero!" She said pulling him into another hug. "Have you told the professor yet?"

"No, you're of course the first person I went to"

"Well Samuel is just as worried for you as I am, come on!" She said leading him out of the house to the large complex up the hill. She opened the door shouting "Professor Oak! I have great news!"

Out of the side room, a boy wearing a green shirt and an orange bandanna stepped into the entrance "the professor's in an important meeting upstairs Ms. Ketchu" but once he saw the boy that was with her, he instantly lost his train of thought. "Ash?" He asked with disbelief.

"Hey Tracey, long time no see eh?"

"Oh my sweet Arceus we thought you were dead!" Tracey screamed as he embraced his friend.

"ASH!" He heard another girl scream from upstairs. He looked up to see a girl with a yellow top and spiky, orange hair running down the stairs as well

"MISTY!" He screamed as he ran to her and the two old friends embraced in a hug as well.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she said with happiness

"Oh my lord Arceus it is Ash Ketchum!" A familiar voice said coming down the stairs this person was significantly older than the others with grey hair and a white lab coat, walking behind him was a boy around Ash's age with brown, spiky hair

"Hey Ashy-boy" the teenage boy happily said joining him and Misty in their hug

"Hey Professor Oak, hey Gary"

The Professor brewed a pot of coffee as the group all sat down at the kitchen table, ready for Ash to tell his story about him and the Gems. And he told them everything, his new friends, the Gem war and Rose Quartz, his job working for Greg, his home at the barn with the others, James's redemption, the Diamond authority, the Cluster, and of course his relationship with Lapis.

"Wow, sounds like a remarkable past nine months" Misty remarked "how's Brock taking it?"

"He's doing great, what are you doing here?"

"I was supplying The Cerulean gym with more of Professor Oak's signature Pokémon food. Now I'm glad I came instead of Daisy, otherwise I would've missed you"

"I feel as if we need to address the elephant in the room young man" Ash's Mom suddenly said

"Which is?"

"This girlfriend of yours, and why you didn't bring her with you to meet me?" She said disappointed, "am I really that embarrassing?"

"What? No, it's just, what brought me back home didn't bring Lapis with me, don't worry Mom she'd love you. And I think you and her would get along well to Misty"

"Why?"

"Because, you both specialize in water"

"This calls for a poem" Professor Oak declared "a Shellos is green or pink on the outside, but the Pokémon it is inside remains the same"

Dehlia gave the Professor a small smile while the teens gave him awkward smiles trying to be polite about the terrible poem.

"How are the rest of my old Pokémon treating you Professor?" Ash asked

"Ah yes, your Pokémon are also worried sick about you, however, I've noticed in your absence that they've all bonded together, like a family so to speak."

"I'd love to see them"

"Of course, follow me" the Professor proclaimed as he lead the group outside, at the mere sight of their old master, a horde of Tauros came charging towards Ash and stampeded around him. The group screamed as the stampede of overly affectionate Pokémon charged around them, all thirty Tauros trying to show their appreciation and love for their trainer.

"BULBA BULBA!" They all suddenly heard a Bulbasaur chant from behind them.

Upon hearing Bulbasaur's orders, the Tauros horde all backed away and gave the humans some space.

"Thanks Bulbasaur" Ash thanked his oldest Pokémon at the ranch.

"Bulbasaur has really grown since the last time you saw him Ash, he's become sort of the leader of your Pokémon in your absence" Gary explained to his former rival.

As he turned to Bulbasaur, a horrendous smell overcame the group, and Ash felt a slimy goop completely cover him.

"MUK!" The disgusting Pokémon shouted as he grabbed his trainer into a sticky hug.

"It's good to see you to Muk. Please get off of me!"

Muk obeyed his trainer and turned his attention to the Professor.

"No Muk I thought we've been over this STOP!" Professor Oak screamed as Muk tackled him to the ground in a hug laughing.

A sudden crash came from the side of the building and the group ran over to investigate. They passed Ash's Kingler and Boldore sunbathing and Totodile and Corphish playing in the lake. They made it to the clearing to see Heracross and Hawlucha sparing was the source of the crash noise.

"Those two have been sparring a lot lately," Tracey explained as Ash saw Swellow and Unfezant fly over them.

As Ash smiled at his Pokémon all interacting together, he heard the sound of a car horn blasting from the outside of the ranch, the group all went outside to see Steven sticking his head out of an RV.

"Ash, Uncle Grandpa's taking us back" he shouted to them

"Hey Steven come meet my mom" Ash insisted Steven hopped out and approached the group "guys, this is the famous Steven Universe I told you about, he's the kid whose destiny coincides with mine. Steven, meet my mom, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, and Misty Wallflower."

"It's really nice to meet all of you" Steven said "are you really Ash's Mom?"

"Why yes, it's nice to meet you to Steven" his mom said, but just as he began to shake her hand, another much louder explosion rocked the landscape.

"Prepare for trouble!" A familiar voice shouted through the smoke

"And make it double!" A high pitched, catlike Pokémon shouted with the red haired woman.

"Oh no" was all Ash could say

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And Meowth!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as his other Pokémon grouped up around him.

"Hello there twerp, long time no see" said Jessie

"These are the guys James used to hang around with?" Steven asked

"You know where James is?" Jessie asked

"I do, and he wants nothing to do with you bad people!" Steven screamed at the duo.

"Jessie, who's the fat kid?" Meowth asked his partner

"Whoever the plus sized twerp is he's got a serious attitude on him. Seviper! Put in in his place!" She shouted summoning her snake Pokémon. "Poison tail attack!"

Seviper's tail began to glow a bright pink as he began to swing towards Steven.

"Alright Corphish, block with a crabhammer!" Ash commanded his nearby Pokémon.

Corphish threw his glowing claws at Seviper, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Gourgeist dark pulse! Yanmega ancient power! Seviper poison tail!" Jessie directed her three powerful Pokémon.

"Corphish bubble beam on Seviper! Heracross, megahorn on Gourgeist! Hawlucha, karate chop on Yanmega!"

The three Pokémon followed his instructions and struck their targets before they could all hurt the group.

"Blastoise Hydro pump!" Gary commanded his oldest Pokémon

"Gyarados flamethrower!" Misty shouted

The combination of fire and water struck Team Rocket, but was suddenly knocked back at the group by Wobbuffet's protect. As the dangerous attack approached them, Steven decided intervene with his own form of protection, as he engulfed the entire group with a pink bubble.

"How'd that kid do that!?" Meowth asked in awe.

"Forget it!" Jessie shouted shaking the car Pokémon violently

"Now I can see why James doesn't like talking about them" Steven remarked to Ash

"Yanmega sonic boom!"

Steven once again protected the group with a bubble.

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIKA-CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he electrocuted Team Rocket. The hot air balloon exploded from the sudden sparks and sent Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and the rest of Jessie's Pokémon flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The screamed as the familiar twinkle appeared.

"Is everyone ok?" Ash asked

"Ash! Steven!" They heard the familiar dopey voice of Uncle Grandpa shout from the RV "let's go!"

"Alright mom, I guess this is it. Time for me to return to my destiny in Steven's universe."

"Good luck Ash, I love you" his mother said embracing him in a big hug.

"You're going to do great things Ash" Professor Oak complemented his young pupil

Ash then turned to Misty and took her by the hand "Misty, come with us. It'll be like old times again, we can move Lapis and Peridot's toilet sculpture outside the barn so you have a place to sleep, please Misty, you're one of my closest friends. Please say you'll come back with me"

Misty smiled at her old friend's request. "Ash, every part of me wants to say "yes", but my journey with you ended a long time ago. Everyday I'm gaining more experience and I know one day I'll be the greatest water type trainer ever. I'm sorry Ash, but I can't. Tell Brock I miss him, and tell Lapis that she's lucky to have nabbed herself such a great guy. It was awesome to meet you Steven. Take care, maybe Arceus will want me there soon, but for now it doesn't seem like I'm needed for your journey yet" she reached into her pocket and handed Ash a photo of the two of them, Tracey, and Brock together. "This is to remember me by Ash, I hope you keep it"

Ash gave his first companion an understanding smile and embraced her in another hug, accepting the gift. He then turned his attention back to Gary and Tracy. "What about you guys? You guys can come to if you want"

"Thanks but no Ashy-boy" Gary told his rival, "I have a lot to get done here before I can go travel to other universes. Best of luck on your destiny Ash"

"And the Professor wouldn't get anywhere near organized around here without me" Tracey told him, "i'll also have to decline"

"Suit yourselves" he said giving his mom one final goodbye hug "I'll see you soon mom. Alright Uncle Grandpa, let's go home"

He gave one final wave to his old friends and Pokémon as the two boarded the RV.

Inside, a piece of pizza wearing sunglasses appeared and came up to them "oh hey, it's me Pizza Steve, the coolest and tastiest Steve who ever lived" the pizza said arrogantly. Ash never thought he'd ever think this, but he thought he didn't like that pizza.

"Hi Pizza Steve, I'm a Steve to, Steven Universe"

"Steven, Universe? Hey Uncle G, I thought I already told you my number 1 rule, I'm the only Steve in this RV"

"Pizza Steve, shut up." Ash angrily told the obnoxious pizza. "Earlier you told me you could help me with my destiny Uncle Grandpa, how can you?" He asked

"Allow me to explain" Ash heard a deep, soulful voice say behind him, Ash turned around to see an enormous, green monster wearing a tank top and sweatpants standing behind him

"Good morning Mr. Gus!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed

"What's up Uncle Grandpa?"

"Mr. Gus, you can tell me about my destiny?" Ash asked

"Of course, I have a complex understanding about the entire multiverse! I know ALL about the Crystal Gems and the Pokémon world, come here let me show you" he said leading them to a computer "I even made my own "Gemsona" see, my gem is on my tail, and my weapon is a frying pan" he said showing them a picture of himself as a Crystal Gem.

"Nice line work Mr. Gus" Uncle Grandpa complimented the drawing

"That's nice and all Mr. Gus, but what can you tell me about my destiny?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but Rose Quartz and Arceus met sometime during the Gem War, where he informed her of a great tragedy that will occur in the future. The only people who could stop it from happening are the Chosen One known as "Ash" from the Pokémon world, and her child. I believe Rose left a message for you somewhere Ash, I just don't know where, but the answers are in the tape. Arceus knows that only the two of you can stop the Diamonds from causing untold devastation across reality with their ever decaying sanity. And once they finish their work in Steven's universe, then they'll move on to Ash's universe, then the one after that and so on so forth." Mr. Gus explained.

"Thank you" was all Ash could say, of course he still had more questions than answers, but he was glad he was finally on the right track to understanding both him and Steven's destiny.

"Hey Mr. Gus, I fixed your drawing" Pizza Steve said as he revealed that while he was informing Ash of what he knew, Pizza Steve had drawn a picture of himself over Mr. Gus's Gemsona, ruining the picture.

"HEY!" He angrily told the greasy jerk "why didn't you do that on a new layer!?" Mr. Gus shouted as he began chasing Pizza Steve around the RV.

Out of nowhere, a tiger appeared before the trio growling at them.

"Oh hi Giant, Realistic, Flying Tiger, got any advice for Steven and Ash?"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger growled again at them

"Oh I'm not telling them that, that only works on cats"

"Well now what?" Steven asked

"We just sit here until something happens" Uncle Grandpa answered. A mighty wind suddenly began to suck all four of them up and drag them across the floor to a giant version of Uncle Grandpa's belly bag. "Something's happened!" He shouted as they were all sucked in.

Ash woke back up on the beach in front of the Temple. Uncle Grandpa, Steven, Pikachu, Lion, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger were all sitting at a table eating cookies. Ash just sat with them without a word and joined them.

Suddenly, the ground shattered near them, and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were now standing on the beach again

"Ok, I'm ready for this chapter to end" Garnet told them before noticing the group at the table "STEVEN! ASH! Get away from that man!" She shouted

"He's a monster!" Pearl overreacted towards them while Amethyst hissed at them.

"Hey cut it out guys, he's done enough already" Steven defended his friend. But his prayers fell on deaf ears as Amethyst wrapped her whip around Uncle Grandpa

"Oh good morning" he told the whip, as Amethyst dragged him over to the rest of the Gems and they began to beat him up. They leapt into the air to prepare for the finishing blow

"Stop!" Steven screamed as he summoned his shield to protect Uncle Grandpa from the Gems. "Listen it was a big weird surprise when Uncle Grandpa showed up here today. We've never met anyone like Uncle Grandpa. But you can't just attack people you don't understand. You have to stick up for them, and listen to what they have to say. You guys always do that for me. We all did it for Ash, for Peridot, and Lapis, and James."

"Steven, you're right. How could I be so blind? IM SORRY!" Pearl screamed as she began to break down crying.

"I also apologize for Pearl" Amethyst said

"Thank you, you've taught us a valuable lesson Uncle Grandpa" Garnet told him.

"Well it looks like my work here is done" Uncle Grandpa said taking Ash by the arm "remember what Mr. Gus said Ash, the answers are in the tape. You have a great challenge ahead of you." He said as he jumped onto Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and began to fly away. "Remember kids, don't ever be afraid to be weird, Steven, Ash and I have got your back. See with eyes unclouded by hate. And remember to always say Good Morning!"

The Gems watched Uncle Grandpa ride off into the sunset. Following this, Ash returned home to the barn, where he informed Brock about Misty's message to him. Afterward, he retreated to bed, snuggling with Lapis who already was asleep. As he wrapped his arms around her, he felt something was wrong. Lapis suddenly turned towards him, and to Ash's horror, he saw that the person he was snuggling was actually Uncle Grandpa wearing Lapis's dress with his hair styled just like hers.

"Good morning" "Lapis" told him causing Ash to scream. He suddenly woke up to the real Lapis shaking him awake, realizing that the whole thing must've all been an odd dream. Trying to calm down, he felt felt something in his pocket to see that the photo Misty gave him was inside his pocket, causing him to realize that the whole adventure really did happen.

"Remember what Mr. Gus told you, the answers are on the tape" Uncle Grandpa's words echoed through Ash's head as he tried to return to sleep. Knowing that his battle with Homeworld had only just begun.


	30. Steven's Dream

We're here. I decided to publish another chapter for you guys while I'm still bedridden from my surgery, I had decided to focus more on the chapters while in bed so i could pump them out as they came to me. After a long time in Steven's Universe Ash is finally going to meet the Diamonds. Demanding answers, can he and Steven protect the people they care about while still fulfilling their interlocking destinies? The fun and games are over, now every day is a battle. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

Ash had torn the barn upside down trying to find the tape Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa told him Rose had left for him. He had spent the entire day looking for a secret box or a trap door that could possibly contain the tape she had left for him, but to no avail. Having given up his search for the elusive tape, he approached the framed picture Misty had given him and tried to collect himself.

"You're tearing yourself apart trying to find this stupid thing" Lapis told him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head supportively on his shoulder. "You're really starting to have us worried"

"I'm sorry Lappy" he said "I just don't know. I'd kill to understand what Arceus wants me to do"

Lapis snorted "seriously? "Lappy?" I've heard Brock's pet names before for other girls, but that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say "Ashy" she teased him before landing a peck on his cheek.

All of his problems seemed to melt away after she kissed him, Ash's worried look quickly turned into a smile as he took her hand and spun her around to face him. Both of them laughing with each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" they both heard a familiar voice ask from the door, they both looked to see Serena standing awkwardly in the doorway, wearing her purple Big Donut employee uniform, holding a box of donuts.

"Oh, hey Serena, we didn't see you."

"It's alright," she somberly said approaching them, "I just thought I'd drop off some leftovers before I made it back to home to Jamie's place" she said placing a full box on the counter, "where are the others?"

"Brock's closing at Fishstew, and Peridot and James are up on the truck watching their favorite show together" Ash answered her, truthfully it had been awhile since he had even seen Serena, let alone talk to her since the big meal with Uncle Andy.

"Alright, I'll see you later Ash. See ya Lapis" Serena said as she began her journey back to the home she now shared with Jamie.

"I don't think she's over you yet" Lapis whispered to him once Serena had left.

"What, you think she's gonna steal me away from you with stale donuts?" He said taking a Boston Cream out the box and taking a bite.

"I'm just saying, she's your oldest friend, and I want to trust her as a Crystal Gem. But I don't know if she'll ever trust me" Lapis sadly said.

"She'll come around" he reassured her, "sooner or later, you two are gonna be best friends." He said snatching the box from the countertop. "I'm gonna bring these to share with Steven," he said leaving a few jelly filled donuts on the counter for Brock and James, knowing that jelly filled were Brock's favorite. "I'll see you later"

As he walked down the beach, he saw Steven on the front porch of the Temple, talking to Greg.

"Hello Universes" he said cheerfully "care for an expired bear claw?"

"Thanks Ash" Greg said accepting the crusty pastry, Steven took a glazed one from the box as Ash sat down with them, noticing Steven was a little off.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked

"The Gems are still keeping me in the dark, I've been having this weird dream, I'm in a field looking at this" he said showing Ash a page from a dusty old book with a picture of what appeared to be a thrown, left to ruin in a field of flowers, labeled "The Palanquin". "When I wake up, I'm crying. But I'm not sad about anything, it's weird".

Ash took a look at the mysterious object, "says here it's in South Korea, and you're saying the Gems are refusing to tell you, or even take you?"

Steven nodded

"Well, I'd say this is a mystery for me and my boys to solve together!" Greg said standing up, throwing what remained of his bear claw to the sand. "What do ya say boys? Let's go to South Korea!" He said taking his son and his employee into a bear hug.

"Greg I couldn't" Ash attempted to decline,

"Nonsense Ash, you're more than just my employee, I see you as the other son me and Rose never had"

"And you've been like a big brother to me the past months you've been here" Steven added "you're part of my family now, and families go on vacation to discover dark secrets with each other!"

Ash felt a tear fall down his face at the acceptance and kindness Steven and Greg gave him "alright then! How are we gonna get to Korea without a plane?"

"I know just the guy!" Greg said leading the boys to his van.

They drove for nearly two or three hours before making it into Jersey. They stopped in a shady looking apartment complex and made their way up the stairs to a door. Greg knocked and the occupant opened it.

"Universes! Ash the interdimensional hippie! The yellow rat! Great to see you clowns again!" Uncle Andy greeted them.

"Hey Andy" Greg addressed his cousin, "we need your help getting to Korea" Greg explained the whole dream situation to Andy, who eventually gave in and joined them in the van to the airfield he kept his plane.

"So Ash, how's the barn treating ya?" He asked as Greg drove

"Going great, you'll be happy to know we've fixed that hole in the roof finally"

"Thats fantastic! That holes been there since 1999, I just haven't fixed it yet, glad to know you and you're circus of roommates is taking good care of her now"

Andy finally got the plane started and they all piled on board. "Korea's about a four hours flight so get comfortable!" Andy told his passengers as he took off. Turns out Andy was wrong and the flight took around seven hours all through the night, thankfully Andy was as good a pilot as he boasted and got them to the Korean airfield safely.

"Meet us back here in three days Andy" Greg requested "thanks again Andy"

"See ya Andy!" Ash shouted to him

"Ash, I told yous we're family now!" Andy shouted back

"Sorry, see ya Uncle Andy!" Ash corrected himself as Andy flew off.

"Alright, let's find the Palanquin" Steven said excitedly

"Hold on there Stu-ball" Greg said "you said it yourself, this is a family vacation, and I kinda wanna see the sights with my boys"

"He's got a point bud" Ash said "we deserve a little break"

Steven took a few minutes to think it over before he smiled at his family. "Alright, we can be tourists for a little bit, but then we go looking for it!"

The group all began going to gift shops and restaurants, snapping pictures and buying souvenirs like there was no tomorrow, Ash even bought a manga book about a girl with water powers who looked strikingly similar to Lapis. After two or three hours of shopping, they boarded a bus for the forest described in the journal where the Palanquin was supposedly located.

Greg bowed at the bus as they got off but the driver rudely ignored him and drove off. "Geez what's the rush?" He remarked as Ash they began walking through the forest.

"Any of this look familiar?" Ash asked Steven

"Woah, Steven are you ok?" Greg asked with concern, seeing that a thick river of tears was now steaming down the boy's face, but he wasn't even remotely emotional about it.

"We're getting close" He said as he pushed forward until they reached a fence with a sign in both English and Korean that said "do not enter".

"Guys, help me jump the fence" Steven insisted

"Oh boy, we're actually doing this" Greg nervously said as he tossed Steven, Ash, Pikachu and finally himself over the gate. "Oof, your dad really can't jump fences like he used to"

"Dad, look" Steven said pointing at something far off in the distance. Ash helped Greg up and they followed him to the object. It was a massive, blue colored throne with four spider-like legs supporting it in place. It almost perfectly resembled the sketch in the book.

"This is it! But, it's different?" Steven said aloud "in my dream, it was all broken down and pink. This is in perfect condition"

"Well, maybe it got a paint job?" Greg joked trying to make light out of the situation.

"Oh Pink" they heard from behind them, it sounded like a sad woman. They followed the source of the noise to something extremely unexpected, the destroyed, pink Palanquin Steven described was now in sight, before it were two figures. One was small and around Ash and Greg's height, she had blue hair that completely covered her eyes and had a pointed nose similar to that of Pearl's. towering above her, was an enormous woman wearing a blue robe that completely covered her so Ash couldn't make out her features, but he had seen this woman before, in the mural at the Moon base. It was the one known as Blue Diamond.

They hid behind some bushes away from both Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl's view as they listened in on her conversation with the destroyed object.

"I'm so sorry, I should've done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you'd think? This is your planet after all. I still think it is"

"Steven, Ash, do you guys know her?" Greg asked in a hushed voice

"My dreams, I was seeing this through her eyes. I've been crying her tears" Steven said

"What are you doing over there?" They heard Blue Diamond suddenly ask

"I thought I heard someone" Blue Pearl said in a shy but sweet voice. "I think we're not alone My Diamond"

"Don't worry, I've got this" Greg whispered to them, but before Ash could protest, Greg popped out of the bushes causing Blue Pearl to jump back with surprise.

"Hey, nice day out huh? I didn't see you there, what's up?" he awkwardly told Blue Pearl

"Pearl?" Blue Diamond asked

"My Diamond" she said bowing "I've found a native"

"Oh yeah, I'm from here alright" he said leaving the bushes to join Blue Pearl in the open.

"Bring it here" she commanded with a compassionate tone. Blue Pearl obeyed her master's order and escorted Greg so that he was now standing directly next to her

"How curious, I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human survive, while a being as powerful as a Diamond perish? This is where it happened, where she was broken." She recalled to Greg about Pink Diamond's fate

"Were you close?"

"Very"

"I'm sorry, I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone you care about"

"You do?" She turned to face Greg now

"I lost someone I loved a long time ago, and it's difficult, I think about her all the time"

Ash looked at Steven, who was now crying the same exact way Blue Diamond was.

"But, she's never coming back, and that feeling can be so hard to be ok with" Greg continued

Blue Diamond smiled down at him with compassion "I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel. It's a shame, there's a geoweapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything" she referred to the Cluster "but you don't deserve that"

"Geoweapon huh?" Greg said, remembering the Cluster

"You know I really shouldn't be here, but I'm glad I came back one last time, I can save one last piece of her legacy."

"Oh yea?" Greg said thinking Blue Diamond was about to let him go but she had other ideas, as she grabbed Greg with one of her giant hands and lifted him off the ground

"Dad!"

"Greg!"

Blue Diamond raised her free hand and a blue arm ship flew down from the clouds, she boarded her Palanquin, with Greg and Blue Pearl as they began to take off.

Ash and Steven quickly sprung into action, as they chased after the ship, Ash mounted Charizard while Steven used his newly mastered floating powers to fly, but the ship was too fast, and it flew off out of the atmosphere, knocking Steven out of his concentration, causing him to fall.

Before Ash could catch him, Garnet came out of nowhere, and rescued him.

"Steven I'm sorry! I saw you all come here! I saw Blue Diamond seeing me and finding all of us! I couldn't be here with you!"

"She took Greg!" Ash screamed

"She took him and it's all my fault! I should've listened to you! What are we going to do!?"

Garnet looked at the two distraught boys and knew exactly what to do. "We're going to space. We're gonna get him back"


	31. To the Zoo

Today marks an important moment in my life, as I am graduating high school today. And here I am, more excited about my story than finishing the four worst years of my life. Just when Ash finally finds a true father figure, he's abducted by Blue Diamond. Can Ash and the Gems rescue their friend from their mysterious enemy? And who will protect Beach City in their absence? *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKÉMON*

Garnet warped Ash and Steven back to the Temple from the Korean forest.

"This can't be happening" Steven said to himself as Ash placed his hand supportively on his friend's shoulder

"Steven, you're back!" Pearl welcomed them "we're so sorry about earlier"

"Forget that! We have to catch up to her!"

"With who?"

"Blue Diamond"

Pearl looked as if she had been hit by a truck at the mere mention of her name "Bl-Blue Diamond? On Earth?!"

"Holy smokes!" Amethyst remarked

"Amethyst, turn into a chair, I need to sit down" Pearl said leaning down on the short purple gem, sounding short of breath.

"She took Greg!" Ash shouted

"She alien abducted him! And it's all my fault!" Steven shouted in agreeable with Ash

"Our Greg?" Pearl asked collecting herself

"What other Greg is there?!" Amethyst screamed to her. "How are we gonna get him back?!"

"What does Blue Diamond even want with him anyway?" Ash asked "to eat him? To put him in a zoo or something!?"

"Wait, that might just be it" Pearl stated

Steven gasped "SHE'S GOING TO EAT HIM!?"

"What? No, there was a, no no there's no way it could still be functional after all these years"

"What is?" Ash asked

"Pink Diamond's personal human zoo." Garnet answered him.

"What?" Both boys asked at once

"During her reign, Pink Diamond stole humans from their families as trophies. She put them all in what was nicknamed as "The Human Zoo" Garnet explained.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, a human Zoo? That was something he heard Ronaldo ranting about before, but he never thought he'd ever be right about something like that.

Apparently, Amethyst also agreed with him "you've got to be kidding me"

"Oh no it's real" Pearl stated "when I still served Homeworld, I saw it with my own eyes. A private menagerie deep in space. Humans in captivity. We were never able to rescue them. We had no way of getting to them after the war. But that was 5,000 years ago, it couldn't possibly still be intact could it?"

"You think Greg's there?"

"Boys, Blue Diamond wanted him alive?"

"Yes, she liked him or something like that" Ash explained.

"Well there's no other place I could think she'd put him if she wanted to keep him" Pearl concluded

"But how are we gonna get there?" Ash asked

"With the Roaming Eye" Garnet said

"The Ruby's ship?" Amethyst asked

To be honest, Ash had completely forgotten that the Gems had simply left the Ruby ship at the barn following the incident with Stash and Eyeball. The Gems all immediately began to make their way to the barn with Ash walking side-by-side with Steven.

"It's all my fault Ash" he mopped

"No it's not bud" he said placing his hand on Steven's shoulder, "how were you supposed to know Blue Diamond would find Greg, crush on him, and take him to her intergalactic zoo to keep as her pet? Ok just saying that out loud sounded crazy, but we are going to save him, and make Blue Diamond regret the day she came to Earth"

"GUYS IM HOME!" Ash shouted to his roommates, who all ran out to welcome the barn's original occupant back.

"How was Korea guys?" Brock asked

"Geez, who died?" James asked once he saw the worry and dread on the Gem's faces.

Once they were all filled in on the situation, Peridot began her inspection of the ship to see if it would make the trip to the zoo, and if it was safe for Ash and Steven.

"Let's see" she reported "rear pulsar trackers are tracking pulsars. The atmosphere shield seems functional, but I'd doubt you'll need that in space" she said with a smug look

"Is it safe for Steven and Ash though?" Garnet demanded

"They should be fine, but i should probably change the system preferences the Rubies set just in case. How do you feel about green lights instead of red?"

"So what! If it works then let's go already!" Steven barked as he began talking to Connie on his phone "sorry Connie but we can't wait," Ash heard him say to his friend as he retreated to the back of the ship out of hearing distance.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" Garnet suddenly asked him

"Uh, sure what's up Garnet?"

"It's about your Pokémon, Sapphire has foreseen this plan to be a stealth mission, one where your Pikachu will jeopardize the entire rescue, in every single one of my visions, I've seen Pikachu getting gravely hurt. For his sake, I beg of you to leave him behind here with the rest of your Pokémon, this mission can't and won't end well if you bring them, please Ash" she said removing her glasses to show the pleading in her three eyes.

"Well Pikachu, you heard her. I can't have you get hurt buddy. Sorry but it's for your own good" he said removing his belt with his pokeballs on it

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu began to protest

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but you're going to have to sit this one out" Garnet said looking down with worry at the small Pokémon, who finally understood the situation.

"Lapis, Since Brock, James and Serena can't carry more than six Pokémon each, would you care for my Pokémon while I'm saving Greg?" He asked his girlfriend trustfully

"What do I have to do?" She asked nervously

"Just make sure they get some exercise and Brock will tell you how much food to feed them, oh but keep an eye on Glalie because he'll try and trick you into feeding him twice, but aside from that, I know they trust you and they should listen to you"

Lapis looked at the five pokeballs now resting in her hands, before she finally nodded and agreed

"I love you so much" he said

"Alright let's go!" He heard Steven scream as they began to board.

"Lapis, Peridot, Brock, James, you four are going to have to protect Beach City if something happens while we're gone" Garnet commanded to them.

Lapis gave an understanding thumbs up

"You can count on us!" Peridot exclaimed determined to prove herself

"Right!" Brock shouted, raising his fist in the air agreeing with her

James clapped his hands and made his expected gleeful neigh

"Pika!"

Ash took one last look at the new Crystal Gems and boarded the ship. "Don't worry Greg, we're coming to get you" he said to himself as the familiar feeling of weightlessness overcame him, indicating the ship had taken off.

"Alright," Steven asked "how long will it take to get to AHH!" He screamed as an object collided with the ship. They all looked out the front window to see Doc the Ruby was now splat on the windshield. The speed the ship was going caused the Ruby to fly off the ship, as they collided into Army and Navy as well.

"We should really do something about them" Garnet suggested

"We'll grab'em on our way back, dad comes first. Alright Pearl how much longer till we get there?"

"Let's see, at this rate we should be arriving in approximately seventy human years! Just in time to celebrate Greg's 110th anniversary of being alive" she excitedly told Steven

"PEARL MY DADS NOT HEALTHY ENOUGH TO LIVE THAT LONG!"

"Before we left, Peridot mentioned a gravity engine" Garnet suggested

"Oh I'm sure she was exaggerating. It probably just alters the definition for speed by manipulating space-time, but what effect would that have on organic matter? It might flatten Steven and Ash's bodies into a pancake of skin and bones."

"If being a pancake means saving my dad then bring on the syrup!" Steven exclaimed slamming his fist down on the control pad

"Steven wait!" Ash began to object, but the ship suddenly lunged forward causing Steven to black out. Ash fell to the floor and was barely able to stay conscience before Pearl was able slow down the ship.

As he slowly got up, he noticed something odd about the Gems, as in he was now the tallest person in the room. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had been flattened into miniature versions of themselves, about as tall as Steven.

"Dare I ask?" He said barely able to contain his laughter

"The gravity warp seems to be affecting our bodies" Garnet explained

"Please tell me this lasts forever" Amethyst chuckled

"Our bodies are made of light, and usually, they form a mass dependent on the air pressure and the level of gravity in the environment, but we're in a situation where the normal laws of physics don't apply." Pearl added

"Who cares? It's funny"

"The ship seems to be putting out some kind of energy keeping us in this form"

Steven thought for a minute before he approached the control center again "I think I know the problem, Peridot said the ship was adjusted for Rubies, well then it must making you Ruby sized"

"Of course she didn't tell us that, this why we don't listen to her" Pearl groaned in annoyance

"Maybe you can change the settings" Ash suggested

Steven began playing with the controls, and changed them to Quartz, the Gems grew larger and bulkier in size, similar to Jasper. He then tried again, and they quickly shrunk into a small gem type, smaller than Peridot, before he finally switched it to Diamond, turning them into Giants.

"This isn't working" he said

"Try adjusting it manually" Pearl suggested looking down at the boys.

He swiped his hand across the screen and more settings came forward on the display. He toyed with them while Ash watched the consequences of his blind use of the device unfold on the Gems. Garnet flattened out into a disk, Pearl inflated into a large ball, and Amethyst began to stretch into some odd shape.

"Hey guys," she told them with worry "this is getting weird, even for me"

"I think I found the off switch!" He heard Steven exclaim as he prepared to press the large, red "X" on the panel

"Wait Steven, big red X's usually mean!" But before he could finish his warning, Steven smashed his palm onto the screen, and the ship once again rocked into a great speed. The Gems lost complete control of their forms and retreated into their Gems. Ash also went flying, hitting his head against the wall and began to lose consciousness as a red light began flashing.

As Ash began to wake up, he looked to see he was no longer on the Roaming Eye, but was now lying in the Viridian Forest, just as he was when he last saw Rose and Arceus. He stood up slowly, his head still aching, expecting to see Arceus and Rose Quartz standing before him. Instead he saw another person standing in the distance with his back turned to him. The familiar looking, skinny boy looked like he was Ash's age, with blonde hair and a baby blue jumpsuit. Ash recognized him as the gym leader of Lumiose City in the Kalos region, and as one of his closest friends.

"Clemont?" He asked cautiously approaching his friend.

Clement turned to face him, looking as if he had been through hell and back. His face was badly bruised and cut up, one of the lenses of his glasses were smashed, blood dripped down his mouth in a crimson stream. But the worst part was the look of pure fear and hopelessness he gave him.

"Forgive me" he whispered to him

Before Ash could ask what had happened to him, or what he needed to forgive him for, the vision of Clemont and the Viridian Forest disappeared, as he was jolted awake by Pearl.

"Are you alright Ash?" She asked with concern

"Yea I'm fine, what happened?"

"The ship lost all its calibration and moved faster than the speed of light, our forms couldn't keep up and we just dragged behind it" she explained

"We're here" Garnet said looking out the window to the sight of two large, purple women guarding the door to a hangar bay they were in.

"What are those?" He asked

"Amethyst soldiers" Garnet answered

"Right, like we could've just waltzed right in as an ownerless Pearl, a fusion and two humans" Pearl remarked

"We just need disguises, call me Esteban Universidad" Steven suggested

"Steven, it doesn't matter what your name is, the point is we're all gonna stand out"

A bright light filled the ship as Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire

"We won't if we play the parts we were meant to play" Sapphire stated "I'm a Sapphire, on orders from Blue Diamond with my Ruby guard and my Pearl, to deliver Esteban and Ash to the human zoo."

"What about me?" Amethyst asked

"You're accompanying us as our extra muscle"

"Muscle like them?" She asked referring to the two Amethysts guarding the door. "But I've never even seen another Amethyst before, what if I do something wrong?"

"Just look the part long enough for us to rescue Greg"

"Sapphire, is this actually gonna work?" Ash asked

"No"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted

"Just play along, and maybe we can change the future. Alright let's go"

Ruby grabbed Steven while Amethyst shifted into a larger version of herself and grabbed Ash as they marched from the ship to the Amethysts at the door.

"State your purpose" the first one said sternly

"I am here to deliver these humans to the zoo"

"Bad news, the zoo's shut down, which means we'll just have to throw these two into space" the guard said with an evil grin. Ash and Steven looked at her with extreme fear before she broke into a chuckle and turned to her companion "I can't believe they believed me"

Their joke went noticed however, by a new gem that appeared through the door, she had on a blue colored shawl with her hair styled in buns, and had an angry and annoyed look on her face

"What are you doing?" She asked as angry as she looked

"Nothing Holly Blue Agate" they both said saluting her.

He gaze became fixed on the group, before she saw Sapphire and turned to the guards "why didn't you tell me here? What have you miscreants been telling them!?"

"Nothing Holly"

"You'll have to forgive them, they're from Earth" she said with a chuckle "apologize now!"

"Forgive us" they said in usion before Holly Blue punched them "forgive us your clarity"

"No use dwelling in the past, I've come to deliver these two humans to the zoo"

"How unprecedented!" She said with excitement "nothing for millennia, then four new humans in such a short time span! Though it's probably for the best, the first two weren't in the most prestigious condition, and from what I see this one isn't that well off either" she said referring to Steven, "but the other one" she said turning her gaze to Ash, "this one appears to be quite the specimen"

Steven began to thrash at the mention of the newer humans "one of them's got to be dad!" He shouted before Ruby shushed him

"Oh their incessant barking, the other two were rather loud as well, all that thrashing about, but again, the other one seems to be quite content, he seems to understand his place," she once again referred to Ash. "I'm certain that Blue Diamond will want to thank you personally, but you just missed her. Amethysts take these humans to the-"

"Wait!" Sapphire interrupted her "we've traveled so far, and it would be a shame to leave so quickly, perhaps you'd grant us a tour of the facility?"

"I'd be honored" Holly Blue enthusiastically said "right this way your grand clarity"

The group began to follow, but she stopped Amethyst from going with them "Amethysts are to stay and guard the door"

"But"

"The door" she commanded as she lead the group, leaving Amethyst with the two guards.

"Does your Pearl always walk next to you?" She asked

"Oh," she awkwardly said "I'll just be back here" she said as she retreated to the end of the group.

"Chatty for a Pearl, anyway, this facility originally belonged to Pink Diamond, and houses and staffs the otherwise useless Quartzs that were produced on her colony. But Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate, that's me, have been maintaining this place since the dawn of Era 2." She explained as they approached a closed door, she waited a few seconds before addressing Pearl again "is she going to do it or should I say something?"

"Oh yes, Pearl, the door"

"Huh? Oh yes" she said as she walked to the door and began toying with the control pad

"You are so patient with her, how do you do it?"

"As a Sapphire, I know that the job will eventually be done"

Pearl eventually got the door open and they continued with the tour.

"The bottom half of this structure is devoted entirely to specimen containment. Apparently, humans don't take well to captivity, but once you understand their needs, they're easy to control. It's tragic that Pink Diamond's existence in this universe ended up being so finite, but what a selfless act for Blue Diamond to step forward and spend her own time and energy preserving this place in Pink Diamond's memory. It's a real testament to Blue Diamond's merciful and giving nature. Don't you think?" She asked with extreme passion

"Uh, yes"

"And of course on the rare occasion that we'd need to enter the zoo, we'd use this door here" she said pointing to a large door on the wall next to them.

"Looks like that's how we're getting in," Ash whispered to Ruby "we'll need a distraction"

"On it" she waited for Holly Blue to continue talking before shouting "EXPLOSION"

"Pardon me?"

"I just remembered, I accidentally left the gravity engine idling. Sorry my Sapphire, I am so forgetful and disposable"

Sapphire immediately caught onto what Ruby was trying to do and played along "Yes. It is going to overheat and explode. The damage will be massive"

"My word! I don't even know why anyone trusts Rubies with those ships, this is what happens"

"If we hurry, we can prevent any damage from occurring and stop the explosion"

"Of course, this way your clarity, although I'm sure you don't need my guidance, i trust your Ruby and Pearl can watch this fine specimen" she once again said looking at Ash, "and the other one should be easy to maintain as well" she said before escorting Sapphire back to the ship

"Okay if she flirts with me one more time I'm going to scream" Ash said angrily once they were gone

Ruby was also fuming "I can't believe all that stuff she said about Blue Diamond. She's a shatterer! She yelled at Sapphire! She hates love and fusion!"

"I know" Steven agreed "but we have to stick to the mission! This could be our only chance!"

Pearl began to try the door, while Ruby began bashing it with her feet while Ash and Steven kept the lookout for Holly Blue to return, sure enough she and Sapphire began to make their way back and they returned to their original positions.

"Did you see the Amethyst that did this?!" She asked in rage upon seeing the damage to the door "really we have guests"

"HOLLY BLUE AGATE!" Two different Amethysts shouted as they ran towards them urgently.

"We do not run or shout in these hallways!"

One of the Amethysts with a reddish skin tone and a chipped tooth spoke up "I-I'm sorry it's just that"

"How am I supposed to understand you if you're mumbling!?"

"Blue Diamond is on her way!"

"Oh my stars! She's back already!? You two! Best behavior! Shoulders squared, backs straight! Minds cleared! And surely Blue Diamond will want to thank you personally for this delivery your clarity"

"Yes, of course"

"Well don't just stand there you useless chunks of earth! Make yourselves useful and escort those humans to the assimilation bay!"

The two abused Amethysts obeyed and each grabbed Steven and Ash as they began to drag them off.

"But, the tour" Sapphire attempted to intervene

"Oh your graciousness you flatter me, but we must prepare for Blue Diamond's arrival" That was all they heard as the door closed

"Lets us go you bigger Amethysts!" Steven squirmed

"Man, these newer humans are so spunky" the red one said as they threw them into a small door "in ya go"

The floor around both of them began to move as they were brought before a pair of what appeared to be fingers, similar to Peridot's old limb enhancers. The fingers began to inspect the two, flashing lights and feeling them around like they were getting a check up at the doctor's office. The fingers suddenly began tearing their clothes off until they were both in their underwear.

Near naked, the two saw at the end of the line, was a crushing object pounding up and down. Ash and Steven both screamed and embraced each other waiting for the object to crush them, but instead, the machine pressed new clothes on them, which appeared to be blue loincloths.

Ash felt a sharp pain in his ear, as the machine finished by piercing a purple object to both of their ears.

"Steven, what is going on!?" He shouted as the cramped room suddenly filled with water, and sucked them both down a large drain, finally launching both of them into a rainforest environment.

They both looked around in the shallow patch of water

"I think this is it, the human zoo" Ash said out loud "your dad could be anywhere in this place, we should probably split up or some-"

"Found him" Steven said pointing to the edge of the forest to the sight of Greg, in similar loincloth as the boys now wore, having his hair braided by two other humans.


	32. What's The Use of Feeling Blue?

Hey guys, a new chapter has come, and now that I'm out of school I can focus more on the story! I think I'm going to be a lot happier now that I am no longer at that terrible place, the idiots there even misspelled my name on my diploma, and should be able to get more work done on Ash's Universe! *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

"DAD!" Steven shouted to Greg from the small lake in the rain forest like habitat.

"Steven! Ash! It's really you!" The plump man exclaimed as he ran to his boys and embraced them in a hug

"When Blue Diamond took you I was so scared! And then the Gems told us you were in this horrible human zoo, chained to a wall doing tricks for peanuts!" Steven shouted as he cried

"Hey it's ok Su-ball your old man's alright. Wait, how did you two even get here anyhow?"

"We used a gem ship," Ash explained "but we got separated from the rest of the Gems"

"we've got to find them and bust you out of here!" Steven proclaimed as he began to try to escape from the hatch in the water he and Ash came out of

"Well we're not getting out that way, I already tried" Greg said

"Besides Steven, Holly Blue said that Blue Diamond delivered two humans here before us, Greg, was another human with you when you got dropped off?" Ash asked Greg.

"No it was just me, I've only been here for like two days I haven't really got the chance to remember absolutely everyone here yet"

"Ga-reg!" They heard someone shout from the shore, they turned around to see the two humans that were braiding Greg's hair when they arrived, one male and another female, were now talking to them

"Who is that with you?" The male asked

"Are these new friends Ga-reg?" The female asked

"Wy-six, Jay-10" he addressed his friends "these are-"

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" Steven demanded

"Woah easy Steven, these people have treated me really well since I got here" he reassured his son

The two boys watched as twenty or so humans came out of the trees, all wearing the same outfit with the weird, purple ear piercings.

"Everyone, this is Steven and Ash, Steven's my son and Ash is my almost son!" He introduced them to the clan

"Uh, hi" Ash awkwardly said waving at the group

"Hi" the entire group addressed them

"Guys, these people are the descendants of humans brought here by Gems thousands of years ago, they've never seen the earth, can you believe how wild that is?"

"Ste-van, Ash, Ga-reg has told us many stories about you, "Pee-ca-chu, I choose you!" The male told them doing a bad impression of Ash, "that is you, correct Ash?"

"Pee-ca-chu! I choose you!" The other humans began chanting together

"Come on say it!" Someone asked him

The boys gave them a creeped out look as they returned to the mission at hand "alright, there is a door that lets us leave the zoo, but we couldn't open it from the outside, let's find it and get out of here"

"A door? Alright, let's do it tonight, Ash said there was another human trapped here and we should probably rescue him to, Wy-six, have any other humans came here before me?" Greg asked the male

"Yes, Bunny came here a little bit before Ga-reg did, but she doesn't like to be around us"

The female Greg was with then spoke up "she is what the Gems call "defective" as water leaks from her eyes a lot, she doesn't like to eat or play with us and hides most of the time in the cave by the wall. Wy-six and I know where she likes to hide, we can help you find her after the routine!"

As soon as she said this, a female voice came from the piercings on everyone's ears

"Greetings everyone, it is time to begin the routine, please enjoy your meal during this designated eating period" the voice said

"Who was that?" Ash asked

"Ste-van and Ash don't know what a little voice is!" Wy-six laughed "just like Ga-reg when he first arrived!" Causing everyone to laugh

"Our little voices guide us through life here" the female Jay-10 explained as they all followed the voice's instructions

"This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life" Ash remarked

"We can escape later, for now we should try to find this "Bunny" human and get her out of here with us, me and Steven will keep the others occupied while Ash looks" Greg suggested

"Good idea, I'll start with that cave your friend told me she likes to hide in and go off from there, stay safe guys" Ash told the Universes as he began making his way through the artificial jungle.

He spent a few good hours searching for her before he finally reached the border wall. The entire time the voice from the piercings told him when it was time to eat, play and bathe, but he ignored it and continued on. Following Wy-six's directions, he followed the wall until he reached a small cave hidden in a rock formation.

"Bunny?" He asked knowing that it probably wasn't her real name, "I'm from Earth, I'm here to rescue you" he said into the cave, after he waited a few moments and getting no response, he began to journey further into the cave. Eventually he reached the end of it, seeing that there was a large lake and pipes running along the walls into the ground, he realized this must be where the water is filtered. He looked around until he saw a familiar, blonde haired, little girl wearing the same attire as him lying on the ground with her back facing him.

"Bonnie?" He asked

The girl slowly turned around upon recognizing his voice, Jay-ten was correct that she had definitely been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. It also appeared she had smashed her piercings with a rock, as all that remained of them were the broken ends still attached to her earlobes.

"ASH!" She screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him

"What are you doing here? Where's Clemont?"

Bonnie began tearing up again "we were looking for you after we were told you had disappeared, Clemont fracked you to the Pokémon center in Viridian City and found some radiation that convinced him that you were in another dimension, so he rebuilt his interdimensional transporter. But since it is Clemont, something went wrong, and we were sent to the place with all these scary rock women with no way home! Then this giant, yellow lady took him! And the giant blue lady put me in here with his Pokémon and I haven't seen him since!" She cried into him.

"Yellow Diamond has Clemont?" He thought as he tried his best to console her "it's ok Bonnie, me and my friends are gonna get you out of here" he said leading her out of the cave

"But what about Clemont?"

"We'll look for him once we get out of this place, I have friends inside here and outside trying their best to get us out"

Once they exited, he saw that the sun had set and continued down the wall until they reached the door that lead to the outside. Greg, Steven, Wy-six and Jay-ten were all waiting for them.

"Is this Bunny?" Greg asked

"Yes this is Bonnie, she's actually a friend of mine from my world and she her older brother Clement accidentally came to Homeworld looking for me and get separated. Bonnie, meet Steven and his dad Greg"

"Hi" she shyly said

Ash then turned his attention to the two zoo inhabitants with them "are they coming with us?" He asked

"Where are we going?" Jay-ten asked with pure innocence

"I'll take that as a no, you got the door open yet Steven?"

"What is a door?" Wy-six asked

"It's like this part of the wall but open!" Steven explained

"Silly Ste-van, walls do not open" he said

"There is a story of an opening wall" Jay-ten recalled "a long time ago, a gem walked through an opening wall to help someone who was hurt"

"What do you mean, "hurt"?" Her companion asked

"I don't know, I do not know what "hurt" is"

"I know what hurt is!" Steven said loudly raising his hand

"You do?" They both asked "what is it?"

"It's like when you feel bad"

"Bad?"

Steven groaned "yes it's like the opposite of good, and if that's the only way out, then dad, slug me in the face!"

"What? I'm not gonna hit you"

"Dad it's our only ticket out of here, one of us has to get hurt!"

"Then let it be me"

"Greg are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll take one for the team. Steven, hit me!"

Steven balled his fist and lightly tapped his father in his face.

"Come on bud, I know you don't want to hurt your dad, but you've got to really hit him" Ash told him

"It's alright Steven"

Steven once again balled his fist and threw a punch at Greg's stomach, this time it really was a good hit, as he winced in pain and flew straight into a tree

"Cannonball!" Wy-six shouted thinking it was still a game

Steven, Ash and Bonnie ran to his aid

"Anyone coming?" He asked out of breath

They waited a few minutes to see nobody was coming

"Should we try again Mr. Greg?" Bonnie asked

"If we did there wouldn't be anything left to rescue" he joked

"What do we do now?" Ash asked as all their ear piercings glowed

"Whatever she says"

"It is time to begin the Choosening, please gather around the circle of choosening" the voice dictated

"Ste-van, Ga-reg, Ash, Bunny, it is time for the choosening!" Jay-ten said with excitement

"Come with us! It is finally time!" Why-six said helping Greg up and leading them to a large, blue glowing circle that the other adult humans had gathered around.

"Ga-reg! Ash! Please step into the circle with us!" Jay-ten said leading the two men to the line

Wy-six turned to Steven and Bonnie "Ste-van, Bunny, please stay here until the Choosening is complete" he said joining the others in the circle

"Think it's someone's birthday?" Greg asked

"I don't know Greg, Peridot's made me watch enough movies to know this is the part the were they eat someone" Ash remarked

"The Choosening is a very special event to us" Jay-ten whispered to them

"We're glad to have you both here with us at such a wonderful time" Wy-six said with a smile

"Well, we're glad to be here" Greg answered for both boys

"Let the choosening begin!" The voice announced it paused for a moment before announcing the name "U-twelve, step into the center of the circle, F-three, please step into the center of the circle, you have been choosened for each other"

The two humans entered the circle and took each other by the hands and began kissing, Ash instantly knew what was going on and he and Greg looked at Steven and Bonnie for help.

"WAIT!" He screamed into the earpiece "I've already been "choosened" for someone!"

"Jay-ten, please step into the center of the circle"

"Don't worry Ash!" Steven said from the outside, "you and dad are new here so maybe you won't be choosened"

"Ga-reg, please step into the center of the circle. You have been choosened for each other"

"Hold on, there's been some kind of mistake" Greg begged the voice

"Ga-reg, Jay-ten is waiting for you! Wait, I see what is going on here" Wy-six told his friend

"You do?"

"YOU ARE JUST SHY! Do not worry about it!" He gleefully said pushing Greg into the circle "now touch hands"

"HOLD ON! THIS ISNT HOW IT WORKS ON EARTH!" He screamed causing everyone to now look at him "I don't want to be told who to be choosened with"

"Ga-reg, this makes no sense, why wouldn't you want to be choosened?"

"Look, back on earth there was no little voice telling you who you were to be with, it was your own decision!"

"Like me and Lapis!" Ash exclaimed backing up to Steven and Bonnie in case things got ugly, "we spent time together and fell in love, we knew that we wanted to be together, not because someone told us to"

"I see, if that's how it's done on earth then, I CHOSE GA-REG!" Wy-six exclaimed as he took Greg by the hands, completely misunderstanding Ash's point

"I also choose Ga-reg!" Jay-ten said

The other humans all began to surround Greg saying "I choose Ga-Reg!"

"WAIT! I get a say in this to! You're all very nice, and I'm flattered, maybe a little curious, and yes you can choose who you want, but I also have the right to chose, well, none of you"

The humans all looked at them with disbelief, before they all started crying

"Greg, I think we should go" Ash said as he slowly began pushing the younger members of their group to the bushes

"I don't feel good, I feel bad?" Jay-ten cried

"Could this be? Is this, hurt!?" Wy-six cried

"Why would Ga-reg hurt us? Take this hurt away!"

"I choose, TAKE MY DAD AND RUN AWAY!" Steven exclaimed lifting Greg up and running

"IT WAS NICE MEETING ALL OF YOU, BYE!" Ash screamed as they all ran away to the door with the devastated humans chasing after them.

They ducked into some bushes for cover before they saw the door open, and an army of Amethysts began rounding up the humans, consoling them and trying their best to keep them under control. They saw that the door was left open and began to run before an Amethyst stopped them

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed as she grabbed them "you three are in big trouble!" She said dropping Bonnie and leaving her in the zoo as she took Ash, Steven and Greg out and began to make her way down the bright corridor, eventually taking them to a room and throwing them to the floor. "Are these the ones?" She asked

Ash looked up to see that they were now completely surrounded by Amethysts, all laughing down at them as they mocked them

"Guys!" Their Amethyst screamed in her normal form, being held by another Amethyst "they found me out! You wouldn't believe what I've been through, these other Amethysts, they're really, really. GREAT!" Her scared face turned into a smug smile as the other Amethysts laughed with joy

"What?"

"You were right! That was priceless!" The Amethyst holding her laughed as she let her go

"The look on your faces!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to! What are you guys wearing? This is a good look on you actually Greg" she said embracing them in a hug

"Am what's going on?"

"These Amethysts, they're all from Earth! They're from the Prime Kindergarten! Wait, 8XL!"

"Yeah?" Another Amethyst asked

"You guys I'm an 8! Tell em!"

"The Amethyst under me never popped out, we were all waiting and, nothing"

"I'm 8XM Facet 5, cut 8XM! That's me! This is 8XG, and that's 8XH"

"I'm J" the Amethyst corrected her

"Oh sorry I'm worse than Holly Blue!"

"Aren't we all?" She asked causing the Amethysts to all laugh

"Prime, prime, prime you Amethysts are so cliquey" a skinny, familiar looking orange gem told her

"Skinny here is"

"A Jasper" Ash interrupted her with a tone of anger in his voice

"Hey man, I'm nothing like the Jasper that gave you and your little "Lappy Wappy" trouble, I'm chill" Skinny reassured him

"You told them about me and Lapis?" He said turning to his Amethyst

"ASH AND LAPIS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The entire group teased him

"Ah we're just joking with you" a short, red gem approached him, slapping him on the butt.

"Look, we have another friend that got left behind at the zoo, we need to get her back right now!" Ash insisted

"Alright, I'm down," Skinny said "Carnelian let's go!" She dictated the red gem

"You're not Holly Blue, you can't tell me what to do Skinny!" She said

"Just go!" The larger Amethyst told her

"You coming for your friend hot shot?" Skinny asked Ash as she and Carnelian lead him back the way he came from the zoo

"I'll make sure Steven and Greg are alright, you get your friend" Amethyst told him.

He cautiously followed the two Gems back to the Zoo entrance gate, Carnelian opened the door and Skinny lead them inside. By this time the Amethysts had wrangled up the humans and put them under but they still could be sure. They walked back to the nearby cave, and sure enough Bonnie was hiding there.

"ASH!" She said hugging him

"I take it this is your friend?" Skinny asked

"That's sweet and all, but we've got to get out of here before Holly Blue catches us!" Carnelian declared as they began running back the way they came.

"TAKE MY HURT AWAY ASH!" Wy-six suddenly screamed as he charged at Ash from behind. Ash wiggled free from the human's grip and punched him straight in the gut sending him to the ground in pain

"Sorry Wy-six!" He shouted to him as they ran out into the hallway, but two more Amethysts blocked their way

"Holly Blue's on the warpath! We sent the other two into the empty throne room!"

Skinny and Carnelian lead Ash and Bonnie to a larger door and pushed it open.

"Good luck guys" Carnelian wished them

"Thank you" Ash told them "I guess some Jasper's aren't that bad after all"

"Only the cool ones" Skinny said slamming the door shut.

"Ash! Bonnie!" Steven said reuniting the four humans looked around the large throne room, only lit by thousands of pink bubbles carrying Rose Quartz Gems.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

Before Ash could answer, Steven began to cry Blue Diamond's tears again. "WE NEED TO HIDE!"

The four humans were able to hide behind one of the pillars before Blue Diamond entered

"Pearl close the door" she commanded, but before she could, Yellow Diamond stepped inside with her Pearl walking next to her. Ash saw that Yellow Pearl carried a chain attached to a collar around another human, Bonnie's older brother Clemont. Ash had to cover Bonnie's mouth with his hand and restrain her from running to him and give away their hiding place. Clemont looked awful, in fact he worse than he did when Ash saw him in his vision back on the Roaming Eye. He took his place standing between Blue and Yellow Pearl and looked up slightly making eye contact with him for a brief moment before looking back to the floor.

"Please tell me you're joking" Yellow Diamond said "you only just left and you're already back?"

"Yellow, what are you doing here?" Blue asked

"I'm here to bring you back to reality Blue. It's been thousands of years, and yet you still can not bring yourself to destroy these Gems? She was shattered by a Rose Quartz and the entire cut of gem deserves the same fate. They should be wiped out of existence, not kept in bubbles!"

"Yellow, she made them. This place, the earth, these Gems, they are all we have left of her memory. Why can't you just let me grieve?"

Yellow Diamond groaned "Pearl, do something. You and the pet sing to her, make her feel better"

"Yes my Diamond" Yellow Pearl obliged clearing her throat before yanking on Clemont's leash and getting Blue Pearl's attention to sing with them. The two Pearls sung in harmony while Clemont's pitch was completely flat and empty, but he harmonized anyway as Yellow Diamond herself began singing

"Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue?

Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me! What's the use of feeling, Blue? An army has a use. They can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use. She can tell you what it's for. An Agate terrifies. A Lapis terraforms. Where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue? You've got to be a leader, Blue! Yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. But now, there's nothing we can do, so tell me!

What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling, Blue? Ohh!"

At this point in her melancholy, she reached her hand out for the Pearls to stand on. Once Yellow Pearl dropped the chain around his neck, Clemont saw his chance and took a small canister out from his sock while the Diamonds and Pearls were distracted and kicked it over Ash, Bonnie, Steven and Greg's hiding spot, which Ash caught and picked up as Yellow Diamond continued her haunting, emotional melody

"How can you stand to be here with it all?

Drowning in all this regret? Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohh!

Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?

Let's make a plan of attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back!

Oh, yes, of course, we still love her, and we're always thinking of her. Don't you know I miss her, too? But tell me. What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling?"

Ash took one last look at his friend, knowing there was nothing they could do to help him at the moment and took their opportunity to escape the throne room, but the door opened before they could run and Holly Blue stepped inside, followed by Sapphire and Ruby

"My Diamond, my gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous, Diamond…. sss? Oh my! It is truly an honor to bask in your radiances"

"Get to the point Agate" Yellow Diamond commanded

"Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special deliveries" she said presenting Sapphire to them

"What special deliveries?" Blue Diamond asked

"Um, the special deliveries you requested from Earth, of course."

"I never asked a Sapphire to go to earth" Blue Diamond spoke down to them in an intimidating tone with an annoyed look on her face.

They all watched as the floor around Sapphire began to freeze, as she began losing her cool and began to panic. Ruby quickly took action and took her hand behind her back, allowing Sapphire to improvise her reasons for being there.

"My, future vision foresaw you, requesting more humans for the zoo, so I acted accordingly and retrieved the perfect subjects you would request in the future" she spoke nervously

"Oh, she did" Holly Blue began speaking "why she picked up the most perfect human specimen I've ever seen, why he was almost as perfect as the Jasper from the Berta Kindergarten was-"

"Enough Agate" Blue Diamond demanded with her angry scowl, but her look of anger turned to one of grief again "it's true, the window for preserving Earth's specimens is closing"

"Is that what you want?" Yellow Diamond asked "Sapphire, has the Cluster emerged yet?"

"No my Diamond"

"Then there's still time, thank you Sapphire, that will be all"

Holly Blue escorted Ruby and Sapphire out the door, while she turned back to Blue Diamond

"You see Blue? The Cluster hasn't emerged yet, we can still retrieve organically for both the Zoo and for the Clemont to work with, isn't that right Clemont?"

"Yes, yes my Diamond" he choked out

"Excellent" she said as she returned to trying to convince Blue Diamond to leave.

Ash saw his chance and the group began moving towards the door, he took one last look at Clemont who looked at him and Bonnie with a look of hopelessness and fear before turning back to look at the ground. Once they escaped the Diamonds, they saw they had another challenge ahead of them, as they were now right behind Holly Blue.

"I never expected to see Yellow Diamond in person. What a commanding presence. You can just feel strength and confidence radiating from her. Don't misunderstand me, of course. I'll always be in Blue's confidence, but if I had been made for Yellow, you wouldn't see me complaining." She ranted as Amethyst returned to her stretched form and hid the humans behind her

"I do hope they appreciate all my hard work to preserve the Pink Diamond legacy." She continued "It would really make it worth being stationed here with these sorry excuses for Gems. Oh! It's a shame though. This outpost is so remote, I was beginning to think we'd been forgotten. But we haven't! Two Diamonds - one day! What an honor. I don't think anything could spoil this for me." She spoke before turning to finally see them all attempting to sneak back into the Roaming Eye.

"Uh, hi?" Ash said with a nervous laugh

"What. Is. The. MEANING OF THIS!?" Holly Blue screamed causing most of the Quartzs to enter the doorway and watch "why are these four outside the human containment area!?"

"Holly Blue I can explain" Sapphire began

"No need your charity, not even you could've foreseen how incompetent these Amethysts are" she spoke as she summoned an electric whip from her gem "if you want something done right you'll have to do it yourself! You four are coming with me!" She exclaimed as she lashed at them.

Sapphire and Ruby quickly grasped each other and fused back into Garnet, grabbing the whip mid lash "Get on the ship!" She demanded the humans as Pearl slashed the whip and Amethyst knocked her off balance and wrapped her up with her own whip. "I've been wanting to do this all day" Garnet said as she punched Holly Blue to the ground, all while the Quartzs cheered them on

"What are you doing? They're traitors! Destroy them!" She commanded her soldiers, but they completely ignored her and began wishing the Gems a safe journey home

Amethyst blew them a kiss "famethyst for life!"

Ash nodded to Steven, who bubbled Holly Blue to keep her from hearing his message to the "famethyst"

"Listen everyone, Yellow Diamond has a human with her called Clemont, he's got yellow hair and glasses, but most importantly he's with her against his will, if any of you get the chance, please help him"

Skinny approached him with an understanding smile "we'll do our best to keep your friend safe Ash."

Carnelian also ran up to him "now go! Go back to Earth and make sweet, sweet love to that Lapis of yours!" She said with a smile

"ASH AND LAPIS SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The Famethyst teased him again as Steven popped Holly Blue's bubble

"I'll report you to the Diamonds! All of you! You'll all be shattered!" She threatened

Pearl squatted down to stand at Holly Blue's height "you're really going to tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secrete base, steal whatever they wanted, and escape all under your careful watch? Doesn't sound like a good idea Holly Blue. So do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut! That will be all" she said smugly causing the Famethyst to all laugh and wave goodbye as the Roaming Eye warped out of the zoo.

"Thanks for coming to get me, this has to be like the third craziest weekend I've ever had" Greg said

Ash sat down with Bonnie, who was sitting in one of the Ruby sized chairs looking at her feet sadly "we're coming back for Clemont, with reinforcements. The Diamonds are gonna wish they never messed with my friends"

He took out the canister Clemont kicked to him during Yellow Diamond's song and opened it. It held a torn piece of Clemont's jumpsuit with a message written on it in some kind of red ink.

"If you are reading this, it means that the Diamonds almost have what they want from me and I will be of no longer any use to them. I can only ask for forgiveness for what they are making me do.. Please save my little sister Bonnie. She is trapped in a human zoo that once belonged to Pink Diamond. Please save Bonnie, please forgive me for what I've allowed the Diamonds to do"

Ash refused to read the message out loud to Bonnie, before showing the message to Garnet

"Sounds like your friend is being forced to build some kind of weapon" Garnet suggested as she handed him back Clemont's message. Ash sat down with Bonnie for the entire way back, after two or so hours, Pearl announced they had landed back outside the barn.

As Ash took his first step off the ship, he saw Lapis's familiar dress run up and hug him, but as he leaned in to kiss her, he saw that it was not Lapis wearing the dress.

"JAMES WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed pushing the former Team Rocket member in Lapis drag off of him. He also saw Brock, Serena and Connie exit the barn, Connie was wearing Steven's shirt, Brock's hair was shaped like Peridot's, and Serena creepily enough was wearing an exact replica of Ash's usual outfit.

"Do I even wanna ask?" He asked


	33. Serena and the New Crystal Gems

While Ash is away, his girlfriend and roommates play. This chapter takes place during the events of the previous two chapters while Ash and the Gems are rescuing Greg and Bonnie from the Human Zoo. I know that Serena really hasn't had time to shine and I've decided to give her the spotlight. I'm still trying to recover from the Wanted special but I already know how I'm gonna tie it into the overall story. *I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

Serena woke up to the morning sun creeping into the open blinds of Jamie's guest bedroom, which had effectively been turned into her room. After she changed into her normal outfit, she entered the kitchen to see Jamie was finishing making breakfast for them both.

"Morning roomie" he sad offering her a plate of pancakes "what's on your plate for today?"

"Lars and Sadie gave me the day off, so I was thinking of going to Pearl and ask her to teach me how to swordfight." She said as she ate

Jamie looked at her with mild concern "why the sudden interest? This wouldn't happen to be an attempt to impress Ash would it?"

She tried her best to hide her blush from her mailman roommate "no, of course not. I just thought that maybe if Homeworld tries an attack and I have no access to my Pokémon, Id still be able to fight"

Jamie gave her a doubtful look before checking his watch "oh no I'm gonna be late for work! Good luck with your sword play Serena!" He said running out the door.

Serena finished her breakfast and headed out herself towards the Temple nervous about how Pearl will react to her request. As she approached the beach house, she saw a young, dark skinned girl walking towards the house as well carrying a pink sword and an overnight bag.

"You must be Serena" she said "I'm Connie, Steven told me about you"

Serena blushed thinking how Steven had told all his friends about how she nearly accidentally destroyed Ash and Lapis's relationship

"Hey, he told me how you didn't mean that, and I'm not one to judge. Well, it looks like we're gonna have to protect Beach City while Ash and the Gems are gone"

"Wait what?" She asked

"Oh did they not tell you? Blue Diamond kidnapped Steven's dad so Steven, Ash and the Gems when to space to get him back, Steven told me to protect the city while they were gone"

Before Serena could respond, they heard someone scream from inside the house scream "STOP IM DYING!"

The girls quickly kicked the door open to see Brock and James playing video games on Steven's bed

"Brock? James? What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked

Brock paused the game "Ash asked us to take care of the city while we were gone, we figured we might as well play some games to" he answered her

Serena pouted a little "does Ash really not trust me to help watch the city?" She thought to herself

The four humans suddenly heard a flush coming from the bathroom they all looked at each other realizing that they all weren't alone, before they all prepared themselves and Connie forced open the bathroom door to the sight of Lapis trying to flush Peridot down the toilet.

"Uh, don't you knock?" She asked them still in the toilet

"Rude" Lapis remarked

"Thought you two were still at the barn, how did you guys sneak past me and James?" Brock asked. Lapis answered him by pointing at the open window in the bathroom

"What are you two even doing?" Connie asked

Peridot jumped out of the toilet "just showing off my old room to, wait, THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Who is that? And what is she doing in Steven's house?" Lapis asked referring to Connie

"That's Steven's fourth best friend after me, you and Ash" Peridot snarked at her

"Lapis, you don't remember me?" Connie asked "you almost drowned me when you tried to steal the earth's water?"

"Wait, she did what?" James asked, having never been told by Ash about the whole ocean stealing incident

"I almost drowned a lot of people" she remarked

"I'm Connie"

"And I'm Peridot! And that's Ash's Pikachu!" She said as Pikachu jumped out of the laundry hamper

"Pika!" The small Pokémon addressed Connie

"Wait, Ash didn't bring Pikachu with him to space?" Serena asked with concern

"He didn't bring any of his Pokémon" Lapis said revealing that she was wearing Ash's belt containing all his pokeballs on it around her waist "Garnet foresaw only bad things happening to them so he left me in their care"

They all retreated into the living room and all sat st the couch

"As for your question of why we're here" Peridot told Connie "Garnet trusted us with a mission!"

"Steven did to! I just hope I don't let him down" Connie responded

"You probably will. That's why Garnet trusted us to protect Beach City" Peridot boasted

"But, Steven asked me to protect it to"

"You really think we need your help?" Lapis asked acting disinterested

"Wait, maybe we do. The Crystal Gems have been protecting this planet with a specialized team! Three gems, a human, and a Pokémon trainer, well now that me and Lapis are part of it it would be five." Peridot told the entire group

"Meaning?" Serena asked

Peridot jumped from the couch to the coffee table "to do the jobs of the Crystal Gems, we need to do the JOBS of the Crystal Gems! We seven-"

"Seven?" Brock asked only counting six people and Gems in the room

"I'm counting Pikachu"

"Pika" the Pokémon thanked Peridot for being acknowledged

"We each need to pick someone in the original group to fulfill their role, we could be exactly like them BUT BETTER!"

James's face lit up a suddenly got up and ran out of the front door giggling like a maniac. Everyone looked at the door close with confusion before returning to the subject at hand

"That makes sense I guess" Serena agreed with the green gem

"I CALL GARNET" Peridot screamed "as I'm obviously best suited for being the boss"

"You are pretty bossy" Lapis told her

"Thank you"

"Then I'll do what Steven does" Connie volunteered

"Lapis you can be Amethyst!" Peridot said

"Which one is she?" She asked as Peridot gave her a face as if she had been insulted "I'm joking"

"Great! You're already in character!"

The front door suddenly burst open and James returned sweating and carrying a briefcase with a mischievous grin. He slammed the case on the table causing Peridot to fall onto the floor.

"What is that?" Connie asked

"This, is the official Team Rocket disguise kit! I never leave home without it!" He explained as he took out a blue and black dress similar to Lapis's and put it on. "Since we're being each other, I thought it might be fun to be Lapis!" He said posing in the Lapis dress.

"I guess that leaves Ash, Peridot and Pearl, and I don't want to be Pearl" Brock said "Serena I'll play Rock Paper Scissors with you to see who gets to be Ash?"

Serena threw paper while Brock threw rock, winning Serena the right to be Ash. James tossed her an exact replica of Ash's usual outfit

"Well, this isn't the first time I've pretended to be Ash" Serena remarked as she retreated to the bathroom to change, after she was now "Ash" Brock went into the bathroom and borrowed some hair gel from Steven, and by some he used the entire bottle, to style his hair into the triangle shape of Peridots. After it was decided that Pikachu would be Pearl and Connie helped put a party hat on Pikachu as Pearl's nose

"New Crystal Gems, congregate!" Peridot decreed once everyone was in their character. "That means, come over here and do a cool pose" she explained as everyone looked at her confused.

The "New Crystal Gems" went out onto the porch and began to examine Beach City from the distance

"Judging from what Steven tells me, everything looks normal!" Connie declared after doing a quick check through her binoculars

Peridot, now wearing a pair of sunglasses, gave a nod and a thumbs up "there, am I as aloof and distant as the Garnet?"

"You were, until you started to ask SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Lapis goofily said with a chuckle

"Oh Ash I love you and water SO much!" James said swooning over Serena

"Uh, yea" she awkwardly said

Everyone then turned to Brock expecting him to say something

"Oh, uh, CLODS!" He screamed

The group was all taken aback from the sound of a car horn and the sound of Buck Dewey screaming "help!" From the car wash

"New Crystal Gems, let's go!" Peridot commanded as they all ran in the direction of the screaming teen

"What seems to be the problem Buck?" Brock asked

The mayor's son turned to them, looking at James in the dress a little oddly, "it's my dad, some jerks have been messing with his head" he explained pointing at the top of the mayor's reelection truck. The head had been vandalized with several obscene drawings and was covered in trash. "It was funny, till me made me take it to be washed. Where's Ash and guitar dad?"

"That's right, with Mr. Universe and Ash gone, then we should run the car wash" Connie suggested knowing there probably wouldn't be anything for them to actually protect Beach City from.

"What?" Peridot asked

"Uh, water we waiting for?" She joked trying her best to be Steven

"Good one Steven" James said giving the girl a high five

"Whatever you say dudes, BURP!" Lapis exclaimed trying to do one of Amethysts mannerisms

Peridot began to lift the van using her magnetic powers, Lapis maneuvered a hose to cover the truck with water.

"I am the powerful and majestic Lapis Lazuli!" James screamed as he summoned Gyarados to be his "water powers" he then hopped on the giant Pokémon's back, flapping his arms around pretending to fly. Gyarados finished the job for Lapis as Peridot dropped the car and Connie, Brock, Serena and Pikachu all quickly dried it off

"Here's your vehicle," Serena told Buck "courtesy of the new Crystal Gems"

"That was cool" Buck said handing Serena around twenty dollars in cash "my friend Ash has that exact same outfit to" he said not recognizing her "see ya later Brock, Ash's cool, space, girlfriend, James" he said as he got back behind the wheel and drove off.

The New Crystal Gems waited for a few hours, having had nothing to protect Beach City from, and went inside the wash waiting room. They sat and basically just talked until a series of car horns blasted from the outside, and they saw a line of cars outside

"Guess word about our little show spread quickly" Brock stated

"I know what everyone is really here to see" Peridot said stepping forward "Beach City citizens, witnesses the Garnet!" She said lifting Jenny's pizzamobile in the air while Lapis began to cover it with water

"Amethyst" she whispered to her "your performance is lacking. Crack some jokes, mess around"

"Oh is that what I'm supposed to be doing?" Lapis asked as she began spraying water into the onlookers faces

"Uh, Lapis" Connie began to say

"Yes?" James asked

"Sorry, Amethyst, the Steven doesn't think that's funny" she said with concern before Lapis sprayed her in the face as well

"Uh, hey. Are you gonna bring my car down?" Jenny asked

"DO NOT INTERRUPT THE GARNET!" Peridot screamed dropping the car "EVERYONE WILL HAVE A TURN!" She screamed now lifting another car with Sour Cream's stepfather still in it

"Oops" she said realizing her mistake

"Peridot! Put that guy down!" Serena demanded

"No one bosses the Garnet!"

"Well Garnet wouldn't yell at people" Connie stepped in

"I agree, maybe you should let someone else be The Garnet" Lapis spoke up, doing her best at a British accent like Garnet's. she quickly summoned a water hand from the nearby ocean and grabbed the car

"NO! AMETHYST I HAVE THE GLASSES!" Peridot screamed as she began pulling at Lapis's arms to get her to stop

"There is no Amethyst, only Garnet!" Lapis exclaimed still using the accent

The two struggled for control as the car shook violently side to side until Lapis accidentally lost her concentration completely and the car was launched into the wash sign, completely destroying it

Brock and Sour Cream helped Yellowtail out of the crashed vehicle and most of the bystanders by now had ran off.

Once they were all back at the Temple, Connie desperately tried to fix the growing tension "Look at us! We are all fighting with each other. Uh, but we all love each other. And you all love me. So, we have to do this together, for love."

"Steven would've had a much better speech" Peridot remarked

"I know, she didn't even cry" Lapis agreed

"I've done a lot of thinking about what's been going wrong with this team up," Peridot began "and I think it's obvious now that the problem is all of you! Connie, you completely lack Steven's sentimentality. He would have a much more inspiring speech. Brock clearly lacks the overall charm, intelligence and charisma that makes me, Serena lacks Ash's confidence, James is actually doing a pretty good job at being Lapis, and Lapis, your lack of humor has been hurting our morale. Maybe you should switch with Pikachu"

"Let's make Pikachu the Garnet. You should be the Pearl." She angrily remarked

"I am nothing like Pearl!" She quickly exclaimed sounding extremely insulted "she's so uptight and sensitive! How dare you!?"

"Everyone, let's just calm down" Serena said

"Oh can it!" Lapis exclaimed "why am I even Amethyst? Ash trusted me with his Pokémon, he's my boyfriend, I should be the Ash! Serena give me the hat!"

"Well, I have more experience with Pokémon, so that's why I thought I should be the Ash" she shyly told her

"I can battle circles around you. Let's go right now, call it payback for trying to steal the man I love"

"That was an accident, and I had no idea about you guys at the time. I'm not trying to steal Ash from you!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Connie asked

"Right now, one-on-one" Lapis said angrily

The group all went outside with Brock acting as referee "Serena will have the first move" he declared

"Braixen let's go" Serena exclaimed summoning her first Pokémon

"Greninja put her in her place!" Lapis shouted summoning Ash's Greninja

"BEGIN!"

"Braixen use hidden power!"

The fox Pokémon summoned an energy orb and fired it at Greninja

"Dodge and use aerial ace!"

Greninja's speed outmatched Braixen's attack and he launched directly at the fox Pokémon slashing at her.

"I don't understand, Ash already chose Lapis what are they battling for?" Connie asked them

"Clarity" Brock explained "Ash might've made his choice, but Lapis and Serena still haven't put this feud behind them. If Lapis wins, this will be Serena's way of accepting her "defeat" to her, if Serena wins she still won't be able to move on"

"Flamethrower go!"

"Counter with Water shuriken!"

The two Pokémon charged their most powerful attacks and the fire and water collided into a cloud of steam. Once the cloud settled, Lapis took advantage of Serena's lack of focus from the cloud

"Water shuriken, then aerial ace!"

"Counter with flamethrower!"

Braizen was able to fire her move into the water stars and create another steam cloud, but she wasn't quick enough to counter the aerial ace attack directly from Greninja that hit her full force to the ground

"Finish with cut!"

As Braixen struggled to get up, Greninja ended Serena's final chance with a single slash

"Braixen is unable to battle! Greninja and Lapis are the winners!" Brock declared

Serena returned Braixen and fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the ground. She was suddenly shaded and looked up to see Lapis was standing above her with her hand stretched out

"It's over Serena" she said helping her up to her feet

"I know" she admitted "to be honest, I wanted to lose. I wanted to let it sink in that she beat me fair and square in both this battle and Ash's heart. I'm so sorry Lapis, I don't know if you can ever forgive me-"

"I forgive you Serena, Steven and Ash taught me about forgiveness, I've forgiven the Bismuth that poofed me into the mirror, I've forgiven the Gems for misunderstanding and kept me in there, I've even forgiven Jasper for what she's done to me with the help of Ash. The problem is forgetting what they've done to me. But even after all I've been through, what you've put me through, I still want us to be friends, because Ash still trusts you, and I trust him." She said placing Serena in a hug "friends?"

"Friends" she said returning the hug

"Aw that's so sweet, but I don't think the power of friendship and forgiveness is going to fix what we've broken" Peridot remarked

"Well, the Gems did put us in charge of fixing anything that goes wrong in Beach City while they were gone" Connie spoke up "let's fix it together"

"Well if there's one thing Peridot's are good for its fixing things"

"I guess I can wash away the rubble"

"Do I have to take the dress off? It's actually quite comfortable" James asked

"No James, you can wear the dress still" Brock told him

"Then let's go!" Connie declared leading them back to the car wash.

After it was decided they couldn't fix the neon sign, Peridot and Lapis went to the barn to make a new one while the humans cleaned the rubble. Two days passed, and Serena and Connie wanted to greet the Hems home, while Peridot, Lapis and Pikachu went to the car wash to set up the new sign.

The red ship dropped in front of the barn early in the late morning hours. Still in their costumes, the humans exited the barn to the sight of Ash, Steven, Greg, the Gems and a new small human exit the ship.

"JAMES WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Ash screamed after almost kissing him in his Lapis outfit. "Do I even wanna ask?" He asked upon seeing the others still in their character.

"Should we?" Brock asked upon looking at the human zoo outfits they were wearing

"Wait, Serena!?" Bonnie exclaimed once she recognized her friend

"BONNIE!?" She shouted hugging her

Once Bonnie was introduced to the rest of the Gems and they were all caught up on the events that unfolded at the zoo and back on earth, they began to all walk to the wash to show off Lapis and Peridot's gift to Greg.

"So the Diamonds have Clemont and they're forcing him to do something?" She asked Ash who nodded "and they took your only clothes you had?"

"Yea, guess I've got to find a new outfit" he joked to her

"Well the one I'm wearing is your size, when I get back to my usual outfit you can have this Ash"

"And I believe there is a replica of your outfit in the official Team Rocket disguise kit in your size Bonnie" James told her

As they approached the wash, Lapis ambushed Ash almost immediately with a barrage of welcome back kisses, which he was happy to return.

Bonnie looked at them and then at Serena absolutely shocked. Serena just put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and looked down sadly

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping into his trainer's hands excitedly.

"It's good to see you to Pikachu," he said removing the party hat from his first Pokémon's face

Peridot then brought out the new sign, it was a large metal statue of both Greg and Ash washing a car together with the name of the wash on the car

"We made it for you, look at it isn't it great?" She arrogantly asked

"I think I, love it!" Greg answered her enthusiastically "that old sign was okay, but this one's got personality!"

"Well, it wasn't much of a mission, but I'd say we pulled it off quite nicely" Connie remarked

"We knew you guys could" Ash thanked the "New Crystal Gems" "so what are we gonna do about Bonnie?"

"She can stay with me and Jamie!" Serena volunteered "if that's alright with you Bonnie"

"I'd like that very much" she said with the enthusiasm that Ash knew.

After Bonnie was made familiar with the other Gems, Serena brought her back to her and Jamie's home.

"Why did Sour Cream text me someone dressed as Ash was battling Lapis on the beach? And who is the child?" The mailman asked returning home from work.

After Serena explained, Jamie gave Bonnie his condolences about Clemont and welcomed her to his home. After dinner, Serena and Bonnie retreated to bed.

"I can't believe Ash chose that blue lady over you" Bonnie pouted as she got under the covers of the bed the girls will be sharing "its just not fair"

"Bonnie, I've been moping about it for the past two weeks I've been in this world. But today, I've learned she really does care about Ash, and he loves her. And I'm not going to get between true love, no matter how much I love him. Today I realized I need to move on and accept that me and him were just not meant to be." She said laying her head on the pillow. "Goodnight Bonnie" she said turning out the lights

"Well I was rooting for you two you know, but at least Lapos seems nice, good night Serena"


	34. Ash vs Bloodstone

I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner, i haven't been able to balance my new work hours with my writing times. Man I'm gonna get a lot of hate for doing this episode. Ash has been through a lot during his journey these past twenty years, holy crap it's been that long, but i'm about to do something Ash has never done before: age. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE*

It had been a tremendously slow day at the wash allowing Ash to think about what he had discovered about his friend Clemont. He was deep in thought about how he and the Gems were going to rescue him when a car horn brought him back to reality, and a yellow sports car parked in front of him.

"Give me a wash loser" the teen driver commanded as he stepped out. Ash recognized him as Kevin, Steven and Connie's nemesis. "And go easy on the soap, it'll wreak havoc on the paint" he demanded.

Ash saw him walk over to the waiting area, sipping a coffee from The Big Donut before his phone began to ring.

"Hey what up man?" he asked the other person on the phone "yea i'm at the wash, just got back from that donut place. Have you seen that new girl working there?" he asked referring to Serena "dude she's so hot, like her tits are to die for!"

Kevin's offensive comments definitely got Ash's blood boiling, he began listening in on his conversation with Kevin still not knowing he was being eavesdropped on

"Hell yeah I'm gonna try to tap that sweet ass of hers, maybe later i'll head back and get my smooth talk on her. She'll be on my di-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ash had grabbed the teen and slammed him against the wall

"Listen here you piece of shit, that girl with the "sweet ass" is a good friend of mine, and if i ever hear you talking about her like that again, i will do worse to you. Got it?" he said letting him go. Kevin turned away and threw a punch at the trainer, but Ash was prepared for it and caught him by the elbow twisting it in his hands

"got it!?" he asked him once again, this time more sternly

"Got it" he cringed as Ash let him go and retreated back to his car, speeding off.

There weren't that many customers following Ash's assault on Kevin, giving him another opportunity to think of how he and the Gems were going to save Clemont from the Diamonds. He sat in front of the wash parking lot for what seemed like eternity, before he heard James shouting his name and bringing him back to reality.

"ASH! ASH!" James shouted as he ran up to him, holding a crumpled up piece of paper "we've got a problem" he said handing him the paper

Ash unfolded it to see he was holding a pamphlet as he read the title out loud "How to Protect Yourself Against Rock People, by Ronaldo Fryman, James what is this?"

"Keep reading"

"Alien entities walk among us, they're adding mind controlling minerals to our water, they change their form to make people love them, they summon weapons from the mud dimension, THEY'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE OCEAN DISAPPEARING LAST MARCH!? Where is he? I'm gonna kick his fat ass!"

"He's been outside the Fry shop trying to hand these out to people all day, thankfully me and Steven were the only ones to take one of these and I think Steven set him straight though" James explained "I've got to get back to work, see ya at home!" He said as he ran back the direction he came from

At around three o'clock, Greg came to swap shifts with Ash "close up the wash tomorrow around 2 and get to the Temple as fast as you can, we've got a little something planned for you" he instructed his employee with a pat on the back

Once he made it to the barn door, he saw the door had been closed, and he heard paper crinkling and Lapis and Peridot laughing. He knocked on the door to let them know he was there.

"Who is it!?" he heard Peridot shout from inside

"It's Ash" he announced

"STAY OUT THERE!" Peridot shouted as he heard the two scurrying around in the barn "ok now you can come inside!" she shouted as he opened the door to see wrapping paper and tape laid out across the floor, with the two gems hiding something behind their backs.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything" he smugly said as the gems shook their heads with wide, plastered on, innocent smiles.

The very next day, after he followed Greg's instructions and closed the wash early, Ash made his way to the Temple, noticing the lights were off.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!" he saw everyone shout from inside the house as Lapis ran up to him and kissed him. He saw Greg holding a cake with the number 17 written on it, standing around him were the rest of the gems, Steven, Pikachu, Connie, Greg, Ash's pokemon trainer friends, and strangely Ronaldo with a star tapped to his shirt.

Once Lapis had released him from her lips, Peridot shoved past her and presented a small box to him. "As Ash's first barnmate, Ash should open MY present first!" Ash opened the box to find a small, metal figurine crafted to resemble him.

"Peridot i love it!" he exclaimed causing the small gem to blush. Lapis then presented her gift to him

"It's something to keep me close in case we're ever separated again" she explained as he removed a necklace with a teardrop shaped lapis lazuli pendant on it.

He placed the necklace around his neck, thanking her with another kiss "i love it almost as much as i love you"

Greg delivered Ash his gift after Lapis backed away " i figured you could use one of these and not have to mooch off of Peridot's" he explained as he presented Ash with a new cell phone

Brock presented his gift of a new pair of shoes, James gave Ash a pair of jeans with "Property of Lapis Lazuli" bedazzled into the butt, Serena and Bonnie gave him a new belt to use to use his pokeballs, and Steven and Connie gave him a handmade card with a drawing of everyone together. Garnet then approached him carrying a beautifully wrapped gift.

"This is from all three of us, i picked it out" she explained

"I wrapped it" Pearl boasted

"And i put your name on it" Amethyst exclaimed

As he unwrapped the gift, he looked in awe as he saw that the original gems had given him a sword. He admired the steel blade as he noticed the word "Ach" written on the handle.

"We figured it was time you got a gem weapon of your own" the leader of the Gems told him.

"I will teach you how to use it properly" Pearl added

"Thank you" he said returning his new blade to the scabbard.

Ronaldo came up to him "didn't know today was your birthday Ash, i guess i owe you a gift."

"Uh thanks Ronaldo, what's with the star?"

"I'M A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!" he said excitedly "and i am no longer Ronaldo Fryman, call me by my gem name. BLOODSTONE!"

"Is he serious?" Ash asked Steven who nodded in agreement to Ronaldo's claim.

"Believe me we weren't very fond of the idea either" Pearl explained as Greg began to cut the cake and pass pieces around.

"Want some to Bloodstone?" Steven asked offering Ronaldo a piece

"Nome for me, ever since I became a Crystal Gem I haven't needed to eat or sleep, just like an authentic gem"

"You've seriously haven't eaten or slept for the past two days?" Ash asked with extreme concern

"Bloodstone doesn't need your eating or sleeping. And your gepon, that's "gem" and "weapon" together, is a weak knockoff of mine" he said taking out a green, plastic sword.

Everyone gave Bloodstone an annoyed look before Brock turned his attention back to the birthday boy

"Buck is actually throwing a party for you with all our friends there tonight at his place by the way Ash, if the Gems want to come to they can"

"Thank you, but I think we'll leave the partying to you guys and your friends" Pearl declined

"Speak for yourself, LET'S PARTY!" Amethyst exclaimed as she chowed down on her third slice of birthday cake.

"Funny that you eat when Gems don't need to eat Amethyst, why is that?"

"Because I like to?" Amethyst told him extremely confused

"He's been complaining about all of our "flaws" all day" Lapis whispered to him

"Really?" He whispered back

"Yea he's been trash talking everyone and calling himself "a pure gem" or some crap like that" James whispered to avoid bringing Ronaldo into the conversation

"And another thing," Bloodstone again knit picked "Lapis, Gems don't need romantic relationships, so why do you continue your relationship?"

"Excuse me?" Lapis asked extremely insulted

"I'm just saying, Gems don't need love, so your relationship seems pointless and waste of time"

Ash had enough at this point "you know what Ronaldo?"

"I'm Bloodstone" he snarked

"Shut up," he shouted "you've been calling yourself a "pure gem" all day, yet even i could beat you in battle. You know what? Let's do this" he said slamming his pokeballs onto the kitchen table "pick any one of them and i'll prove you're a shit fighter one-on-one "Bloodstone"

Ronaldo looked at Ash shocked at his sudden outburst before turning to the table and looked at the five pokeballs. After he made his choice, both boys went outside to the beach with the other guests at the party to watch Ash battle the newest Crystal Gem.

"Alright Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika" he said determined

Ronaldo honestly didn't even know which pokemon he even chose, he just selected a ball at random and threw it out

"SCEPTILE!" the grass type exclaimed

"Alright my beast prove Bloodstone is the fighter he is!" Ronaldo exclaimed as Sceptile looked at him with extreme confusion.

"Just do what he says Sceptile, this'll be over quick"

"BEGIN!" referee Brock declared

"Pikachu quick attack!"

"Sceptile counter!" Ronaldo declared, but because he didn't know any of Sceptile's attacks the pokemon had no idea what to counter with and was struck by Pikachu.

"Punch him Sceptile!" Ronaldo vaguely commanded causing the grass type to once again turn towards his stand in master with a confused look. "You know, punch, kick, bite him"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHU!" the mouse pokemon declared as he struck Sceptile with his signature attack.

"Sceptile, do what Pikachu just did!"

Sceptile slowly got back up and now looked at the incompetent trainer with a look of fury.

"End this with an electro ball!"

Pikachu summoned the sphere of electricity from his tail and struck Sceptile, knocking him to the ground.

"SCEPTILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ASH IS THE WINNER!" Brock declared.

"Sorry i did that to you Sceptile, but i had a point to make." Ash said returning the pokemon.

After Ronaldo's humiliating defeat, the group got ready to head out to Ash's party at the Dewey household. Ash turned to Lapis before he went for the door

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked her

"Thanks, but i have to get back to the barn to get ready, i've got another surprise waiting for you" she said with a wink

Steven and Connie volunteered to walk Bonnie home so Serena could attend the party as Amethyst shape shifted into a car and drove the humans to the Dewey house.

"I still can't believe you guys let him in the Gems" Ash complained to Amethyst

"Hey don't blame us, Steven convinced us to let him in" she said as Brock rang the Dewey's doorbell.

"Ash my boy!" the mayor exclaimed with great excitement as he embraced his guest in a big hug "happy birthday, smile for the camera!" he said as a photographer took their photo

"Thanks Mayor Dewey," he said rubbing his eyes from the sudden flash, realizing the mayor had turned Buck's party into a publicity stunt

"I'll leave you kids alone now, i'll be upstairs if you need me." he said retreating upstairs.

"Happy birthday Ash" Buck said from the living room, the group walked in to see Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny, Kiki, Jamie, Sadie, Lars and a number of other teens were all waiting for them.

"Thanks guys" he said as the party began. He went from person to person accepting "happy birthdays" before he caught the sight of Jamie staring at something, that something was Serena. "Oh boy, i've seen that look before" he told his thespian friend

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at her the same way you looked at Garnet the day we first met on the beach. Let me guess, you can't keep her out of your head to?"

"Well yeah," he said blushing "how did you know?"

"It happened to me with Lapis to. You aren't gonna go crazy like you did with Garnet did you?"

"I'm not infatuated with Serena, she's like a sister and besides she's still crazy for you"

Ash saw right through his friend's lie and just patted him on the back before approaching the larger group sitting in the living room.

"So what your girl get you for your big day?" Sour Cream asked.

"She gave me this" he said presenting the necklace she gave him

"Oh my goodness Ash, that's so pretty" Jenny admired

"And you're sure she isn't giving you anything else?" Lars asked with an evil grin appearing on his face

"Well, she told me she has another gift for me once i get home, i have no clue what it is though"

To his confusion, Lars suddenly stood up from Mayor Dewey's couch, pumping his fist in the air "my boy Ash is getting some tonight!" he shouted slapping him on the back

"Lars you're nasty" Kiki remarked

"What do you mean Lars?" Ash asked still clueless

"He thinks Lapis is going to give you birthday sex when you get home" Buck finally explained

"WHAT!?" he shouted causing everyone at the party to temporarily look in the group's direction before returning to their own conversations.

"He's got a fair point Ash, i mean, she did wink at you before we left" Amethyst said eating her fortieth chicken wing.

Ash had to sit down to comprehend all the crazy stuff that had occurred to him recently, how he'd assaulted Kevin, Ronaldo of all people was now a Crystal Gem, one of his best friends was being held hostage on an alien dictatorship, Jamie was now in love with Serena, and now he'd been presented with the possibility of losing his virginity to the woman he loved. He understood the whole Rose and Greg story, and if she did get pregnant because of this. Then he'd lose her forever. As the party dwindled down and he thanked the Dewey's for their hospitality, Ash stepped outside ready to begin his way home to see what Lapis had in store for him. Instead he saw Greg had his car parked in front of the house, with Greg waving him towards him.

"Come with me Ash, there's one more thing i want to give you" he explained as Ash got into the passenger seat and Greg began to drive, eventually reaching a storage unit. Following him inside, Ash saw the remains of the gem drill Steven and Peridot used to defeat the Cluster set in the center of the cluttered mess. Greg walked to the back of the unit before handing Ash a package envelope dated 2001.

"I was going to give this to Rose a long time ago, after she became pregnant with Steven, but it got lost during shipment, and by the time it arrived, she was already gone. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, so i kept it here all these years. I'm not trying to rush you into this decision Ash, but i want you to have it anyway."

Ash felt the package in his hands and felt a smaller box inside, he then instantly knew what was inside it. "Greg i couldn't" he began to say

"It's alright Ash, besides it's not like i'm ever gonna need it again. Take it, and use it when you feel appropriate."

With that, tears in his eyes, Ash hugged his father figure "thank you Greg"

"No problem kiddo" he said returning the hug

After Greg drove Ash back to the barn, he nervously thought about what Lars had said and anxiously opened the darkened barn door, hiding Greg's gift under his hat, he entered his home not to the sight of Lapis lying down naked in his bed with candles everywhere, but to her standing in front of an object hidden behind a large tarp.

"Happy birthday" she said with a soft smile as she removed the tarp to reveal a hand drawn, framed picture of the two of them holding each other drawn in extraordinary detail.

He embraced his girlfriend and kissed her passionately "i love it almost as much as i love you" he said as he began thinking of places to hang it.

"Are you going to be alright after the whole battle earlier?" she suddenly asked "you seemed really angry"

"He called our relationship a "waste of time and pointless" of course i'm gonna get angry. And if i remember clearly, you were pretty angry to"

Lapis blushed "i give him a week as a Crystal Gem tops" she said trying to change the subject

"I give him until tomorrow evening" he joked as they retreated to bed, Ash hiding Greg's other gift under the bed.


	35. Double Trouble

**With Ash's awkward birthday over, with him finding out of a few things about his friend Jamie if i might remind you. But as he returns to figuring out his mission at hand, he finally begins to get answers, reuniting with an old friend in the process. *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON***

The sun was setting near Beach City as Ash and Brock I approached Beach City Fries so they could all walk home with James, there they saw "Bloodstone" taking out the trash.

"Uh, hey "Bloodstone" Brock addressed him not knowing what else to say.

"It's just Ronaldo now Brock." he said in a defeated tone as he came his a handed Ash a brown paper bag "this is the gift i said i owe you Ash. Happy late birthday"

Ash accepted the stapled shut paper bag "not Bloodstone anymore eh? What happened?"

"I took some time to think, i was being a complete jerk to Steven, and you and everyone. I realize now that I can't be a Crystal Gem if i can't uphold their ways of acceptance and care. I am so sorry for being a complete jerk to you and Lapis"

"It's uh, it's alright Ronaldo" he answered him as they all began to make their way home

Once they were home, the group all sat together watching Camp Pinning Hearts as Ash opened Ronaldo's gift, a pamphlet titled "What We Can Do to Help the Crystal Gems" with a poorly photoshopped picture of himself shaking hands with Pearl, after which Ash crinkled it up into a ball and throwing it over towards Lapis and Peridot's toilet sculpture.

"You were right about Ronaldo by the way" he told Lapis as she snuggled her head on his shoulder "he did only make it till the end of the week as a Crystal Gem"

"I told you" she smugly said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

As he set his morning alarm on his new phone Greg got him, he suddenly received a text from Jamie.

"You were right" was all it read. Followed by another text that said "about Serena"

Ash picked up the phone and texted him back "you gonna do something about it?"

There was a short pause before he received another text that read "no I'm too scared"

Ash was invested in setting up his friends but he was tired and wanted to sleep, so he replied "I'll put in a good word for you tomorrow, I'll see you then" he said before placing the phone down and closing his eyes, holding Lapis in his arms.

Ash suddenly found himself waking up in a lobby surrounded by fish tanks "what the?" He asked as he began to recognize the surrounding aquariums to be filled with water type Pokémon. He also saw he wasn't alone.

"Pika?" His Pokémon asked

"Pikachu what happened?" He asked

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He heard a familiar female voice scream from the next room before the electric rodent could reply.

Ash and Pikachu quickly sprung into action and entered the room to see an enormous pool of water with two large platforms on opposing sides. Ash recognized this new location as the Cerulean City Gym.

The cry he heard came from his first traveling companion, the gym leader of the gym, his first close friend Misty. He saw the red haired girl being held down by none other than Lapis Lazuli with a giant water hand from the pool.

"Lapis what are you doing?!" He shouted

Lapis tuned with a confused look at him, but he quickly saw that this wasn't the Lapis he loved. This was a completely different Lapis as her gem was located on her left shoulder. Before he could react, he found himself pinned to the floor by a similar water hand.

"Don't get any ideas handsome" he heard as a second Lapis emerged from the shadows, standing over him with a seductive smile on her face. Ash saw this Lapis had her gem on her chest. Two more Lapis Lazulis emerged from the water and joined the sexy Lapis standing over him

"You know I once had an awesome dream that went just like this" he remarked causing the flirtatious Lapis to blush.

A Lapis with her gem where her eye should be took out a metal object "this is Lapis Lazuli cut 6XY, we have arrived at the destination but our position has been compromised"

The transmitter began to glow, as the hologram of a Peridot appeared before them "your orders were to gather intelligence and to not be seen by any humans or Pokémon, destroy anyone who saw you and return to Homeworld for further instructions" she barked before she cut the transmission.

"Aw do we have to? This one's REALLY cute" the chest Lapis protested for Ash

"You heard our orders" the eyeball Lapis sternly told her as she began to squeeze the hand around both Ash and Misty, choking them.

"Pikachu" he was barely able to choke out "thunderbolt!"

"pika-CHU!" The electric type exclaimed as he shocked the Lazulis causing them all to poof into their Gems and the water hands to release the two trainers

"Are you ok Misty?" He asked helping her up

"I think so, Ash who were those blue girls?"

"Lapis Lazulis. They're part of the alien race I'm fighting in the universe I'm living in now"

"Oh like that girlfriend you told me about? But what were they doing here? More importantly what are you doing here? Doesn't Arceus want you back there fighting a race of oppressive rock lesbians?"

"I don't know, one second I'm going to bed with Lapis"

Misty gave him an evil smile, similar to the flirtatious Lapis did when she heard this

"Not in that way!" he sternly said "anyway, the next thing i know I'm waking up in the lobby of your gym"

"Well what are we gonna do about them?" she asked pointing to the poofed Lapis gemstones on the floor.

"They're gonna return to their natural forms soon, and when they do we we've got to make sure there's no water at all near them" he explained picking up two of the four stones

"We can take them to the fields near Cerulean City" she suggested before she noticed Ash's blade attached to his belt "is that a sword?"

"Yea, my friend Pearl has been giving me lessons, but that's besides the point, do you have any sparkling nail polish?"

Misty looked at him extremely confused "uh, no. But my sister Violet does. Why?"

"Go get it, we're gonna need it to get information out of them" he explained.

Misty retrieved the sparkling, clear colored nail polish and the two friends made their way to the forest surrounding the city.

"So how are things?" Misty asked breaking the silence as they walked "how are things going with your girl?"

"Uh, things are great lately. And things are getting pretty serious between me and Lapis. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away" she said with a smile

"Do you think i can do all of this? Save two worlds at once when i don't even know what exactly I'm supposed to be fighting?" he somberly asked

Misty thought her answer over for a minute before placing her hand supportively on her old friend's shoulder I don't know just how bad this alien world is, but I saw you single handedly take out four of them at once. How dare you question yourself Ash Ketchum!?" she said shaking him with an upset look on her face "When I traveled with you all those years ago, I saw things, incredible things that i never dreamed of. You did things, we did things I never would've believed we could. Ash Ketchum, I have the utmost faith in you, and you should in yourself"

"Thanks Misty"

Once they reached a clearing in the woods, Ash placed the Gems he was carrying and placed them in a pile. He then took out his blade and began to carefully rub the clear, sparkling nail polish onto it until the weapon sparkled in the moonlight.

"So what exactly is the plan?" she asked

"We're gonna wait until they reform, and then we're gonna get answers" he said patiently waiting for the Lazulis to reform

"How does that work?"

"Well, they're in a form of hibernation, when a gem gets injured they retreat into their gem and heal, they should reform any second now. And when they do, just play along" he explained as he summoned Glalie. As soon as the ice type was released, the four gems floated into the air and illuminated back into their physical forms.

"Glalie, freeze them!" he commanded as Glalie used ice beam to freeze the four gems into a solid clump of ice. Drawing his blade, Ash approached the Lapis whose gem was where her eye should've been, as he assumed she was the leader.

"Why are you here?" he asked holding the weapon up to her gem. As he got no answer, he knew he had to be more intimidating. "This is a diamond blade, the strongest gem in the world, can break anything it contacts, even Lapis Lazuli" he sternly said hoping his bluff would work

The single-eyed Lapis looked at his weapon for a brief moment "that's not diamond" she coldly said, but Ash could hear the worry and doubt in her voice, he knew she believed him, she was just playing hard to get. But he also knew from personal experience just how stubborn Lapis can be, so he decided to try another, far more drastic approach, as he approached the Lapis that flirted with him earlier

"Why are you here?" he asked the other Lapis with a more friendly tone "you thought I was handsome right? Well, I think you're pretty cute to" he said causing her to blush

"You think so?" she asked

"Yeah" he said softly leaning in close to her, now inches away from her lips, he honestly couldn't believe her naiveté. "You are beautiful"

"Prove it" she said

Ash knew what he had to do. He leaned in and kissed the Lapis right on her lips, much to Misty, Pikachu and the other Lapis's shock.

"So, why are you and your friend's here?" he asked once he pulled away from the Lapis's lips

"Don't tell him anything!" the Lapis whose gem was on her shoulder shouted "if you tell them anything you'll be shattered"

The Lapis he just kissed looked scared and silenced herself, but Ash had one last idea to get the information out of her. He approached the shoulder Lapis and held his "diamond sword" to her gem intimidatingly.

"I'll ask one more time, why are you all here?"

The leader Lapis finally gave in "we're here to gather intelligence on different cities. Our human intelligence told us that the "Cerulean City" is a water based city, so under Yellow Diamond's orders, we were sent to gather as much intelligence as possible."

"How did you get here?" he asked

"The Clemont's transporter brought us"

The mention of his captured friend's name immediately sobered him. "So that's what the Diamonds are making him build" he thought to himself before he realized something didn't add up "Misty follow me, Pikachu watch them" he stated leading his friend to the woods until they were out of earshot of the frozen Lazulis.

"what does she mean by "The Clemont?" She asked

"He's one of my more recent traveling companions. After Arceus snatched me up, he used his vast intellect to bring himself and his younger sister Bonnie to rescue me, but they were captured by Homeworld. We've rescued his sister, but currently he's still on Homeworld" he explained "but that's not what's bothering me about what that Lapis told us"

"Then what is wrong?"

"Clemont didn't tell them that"

"Ash, I know you don't want to believe that your friend would betray you, but keep in mind that he's probably being tortured for information" she began to protest

"But Clemont's never been to Cerulean City, he has no idea that you and the city specialize in water types, he didn't even know it existed until i told him about you. I'm telling you, somebody else told them. Homeworld has a human informant" he concluded as they marched back to the frozen bundle of gems

"Who is your human informant?" he asked the Lapis he had successfully seduced

"I think his name is Giovanni?" she answered him. Ash had never heard of this person before, but he saw Misty's eyes widen with concern.

"You know this Giovanni?" he asked her

"The Giovanni i can think of is the gym leader of Viridian City. But that's impossible, what does he look like?" she asked the group

"He's tall, brown hair, wears orange suits i think"

"That's him alright" Misty confirmed the Lapis's claim "we'd better get to Viridian to figure this out Ash. What are we gonna do with them?"

Ash summoned Charizard and freed the Lapis group from their icy tomb with a flamethrower attack.

"Here's what you're going to do" he sternly told the leader Lapis "you are all going to go back to your superiors and say that everything went well and you destroyed us like they told you, then you are going to tell them that this world isn't ready to be invaded yet, how and why i don't care that'll be your problem. Got it?"

"What's to stop us from telling the Diamonds everything that happened here and they send reinforcements?" she asked

Ash took a deep breath, and channeled his inner Pearl "you're seriously going to tell the Diamonds that you allowed us to overpower you, when you outnumbered and were surrounded by your greatest weapon on a stealth mission i might add, and gave out classified information to them? Doesn't sound like a good idea Lapis"

The Lapis looked down at her feet rethinking her decision before removing a device from her gem and opened a small portal.

"One more thing, why just the four of you? If Homeworld has the technology to come to this universe, why not bring a larger group?" he asked as they began to make their way home.

"Because the Clemont's machine isn't ready yet, it can only take up to four gems at a time" the Lapis with her gem on her chest Ash kissed explained as they retreated into the portal.

"We've got to get to Viridian City" Misty exclaimed as they walked back to the gym

"But Viridian is a two days walk" Ash stated

"It's a six hour drive" she said removing a pair of car keys from her pocket

"When did you get a car?"

"Oh it's not mine, it's Daisy's. I just swiped the keys before we left" she said winking at him "Daisy stole me from you by leaving me at the gym, i'm gonna steal her car from her and leave her at the gym. Karma's a bitch Daisy"

As Misty drove the "borrowed" car Ash began to remember the time he received the Earth Badge from Viridian City, but he never battled this Giovanni person.

"As i recall i never battled this Giovanni guy, Jessie and James were made the temporary leaders." Ash recalled

"If he has that kind of influence over Team Rocket, then he must have a position of power from within. He might even be the leader when you think of it" the red haired tomboy concluded.

The duo speed down the highway until they saw the lights of the city where Ash's journey with Steven, Lapis and the Gems officially began. Misty parked in a parking lot two blocks from the Viridian Gym and the two friends began to quietly approach the building. Ash checked his phone to see it was almost midnight. As expected, the front door to the Viridian Gym was locked, but they saw that the lights on the upper levels of the building were still on, meaning there were people there.

Taking charge, Ash went to the side of the building and pulled the ventilation cover off of the wall. Gesturing for Misty and Pikachu to follow him into the shaft. The trio crawled through the duct until they reached an opening to find themselves in a long hallway. Entering the door at the end of the hall, they found themselves in a large, open office building with a large window facing the dim city lights.

To their shock, the door facing the opposite side of the hallway began to open. The teens and Pikachu hid inside the closet of the office as a small group of people stepped inside. Peeking through a crack in the door, they saw a tall man wearing an orange suit with a Persian marching by his side. Behind him, Ash saw the familiar faces of James's former Team Rocket partners Jessie and Meowth walking behind the man, alongside them were two more people wearing black Team Rocket uniforms which Ash also recognized as Cassidy and a green haired man whose name he couldn't remember. But the member of the group that immediately caught his attention was the yellow clad, skinny woman that he recognized as Yellow Diamond's Pearl was the final person to enter, not only confirming that Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket, but was also collaborating with Homeworld.

"Who's the yellow girl?" Misty whispered to him.

"Quiet" he whispered back to her as he began to listen

"Using your information we have already sent a squadron of Lapis Lazulis to Cerulean City. once they return, we will begin to sent a troop of Jaspers to Pewter City to begin our examination" Yellow Pearl exclaimed in a "matter-of-fact" manner.

"If your Lazulis are as powerful with water as the Diamond's claim them to be, then Cerulean City will likely be the first to fall." he proudly said pouring two glasses of wine from his liquor cabinet, offering the second to Yellow Pearl who accepted the glass but simply handed it to Cassidy disinterested.

"They are some of the most powerful gems in our entire empire" she assured him "and once the Clemont perfects the transporter, then we can transport larger numbers, and the colonization can begin. Of course it will all be managed by Team Rocket"

"Cheers to that" Giovanni proudly said as he raised his glass and took a sip "now i humbly request counsel with Yellow Diamond to discuss prime locations for the Kindergartens, if it is not too much trouble" he politely asked her.

"Of course, if you would follow me" she stated as she motioned the Team Rocket leader to follow her

"Jessie, Cassidy, Billy, finish closing up the gym and feed Persian and the rest of my pokemon" he commanded while stroking the cat pokemon's head one more time before following Yellow Pearl to talk to the Diamonds.

"What do i have to do wear a nametag!" the male Team Rocket member shouted sounding extremely upset

"Aw did the boss hurt your feelings Biff?" Cassidy asked smugly sipping the wine Yellow Pearl gave her

"MY NAME IS BUTCH AND YOU KNOW IT!" he furiously shouted at her as he grabbed a bag of pokemon food and placed it in a bowl for the normal type pokemon to eat

"Look at us" Jessie stated in an empty tone "we're all about to conquer the world for him and he repays us by making us feed his cat, we're basically his housekeepers"

"Look on the bright side Jessie" Cassidy said with pure arrogance "when the invasion does happen, we'll all be living pretty. Well in my case, prettier"

"Ya really think that just because we're under his payroll, he's gonna give us a free ride to the top?" Meowth asked rhetorically

"Shut up kitty cat and get to feeding" Cassidy angrily said as she, Butch and Jessie lead the pokemon through the door Ash and Misty came from.

"Holy crap" Misty said with extreme worry "Ash, do you realize what this means?"

"The Diamonds are ready to take over our world, and Team Rocket's going along for the ride. We've got to get out of here and get me back to the Gem's universe to warn the others." he spoke with extreme concern

As they crept down the hallway, they found the air duct they entered through to have been closed off.

"Going somewhere?" they heard someone ask from behind them. The two turned around to see the Team Rocket members Cassidy and Butch were now standing behind them

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all people in every nation "

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To spread our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose this fight!"

"You honestly think we're scared of you two, Cassidy and Billy?" Misty asked them

"I'M BUTCH YA LITTLE TWERP! HITMONTOP TEACH THIS GIRL SOME MANNERS!"

"Houndour help him out!" Cassidy shouted summoning her most powerful pokemon

Ash immediately turned to his oldest pokemon, also drawing his blade in case Team Rocket had any other surprises for them

"Politoed i choose you!" Misty declared

"Hitmontop use rapid spin!"

"Houndour use flamethrower!"

"Pikachu thunderbolt on Hitmontop!"

"Politoed water gun on Houndour!"

All four pokemon clashed in their attacks, of course Hitmontop was electrocuted immediately while the flamethrower and water gun canceled each other out.

"Iron tail pikachu!"

"Headbutt Politoed!"

Pikachu slammed his tail right against Hitmontop while Politoed bashed his head against Houndour, sending the two pokemon flying back to their trainers

"Enough of this!" Cassidy declared "Houndour use-" but she was caught off guard by being hit in the back of the head with a blunt object, causing her to fall to the floor unconscious

"What the?" was all Butch could ask before he was struck as well, falling to the floor.

Ash and Misty looked to the person that came to their assistance, to see Jessie of all people standing above her co workers holding a lamp taken from Giovanni's office.

"You said James was with you guys in that world where these rock ladies come from when we last saw each other right twerp?" she asked

"Yes"

"And you're going to stop them?"

"I made a promise. And i promised i will"

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other before nodding at each other.

"Then take this" Meowth said tossing him a small box "it'll get you back to the place you came from, but there's only enough juice for a one way trip. But no matter what, we've got your back twer- i mean, Ash"

Ash just stared shocked at the act of kindness from both the remaining original Team Rocket members "why are you guys doing this?"

"The boss has gone nuts. Believe me, i want power and glory as much as he does, but selling out the planet and the entire human and pokemon race to get it. Billions of lives will be lost, i don't want to kill anyone" Jessie explained "just tell James we love him when you get back"

"You're not coming?"

"You guys will need someone to keep an eye on Team Rocket back here" Meowth protested "we'll keep you updated and we'll try our best to prevent any of the boss's plan's from working"

"What about Cassidy and Bobby?" Misty asked knowing that they are still loyal to Giovanni

"They left the doors open to the boss's pokemon cages, his Machamp attacked them while they were battling you guys" Jessie stated the lie they would tell "now go kid. Blast off"

Ash hugged Jessie and Meowth goodbye and Pikachu approached Meowth and shook his paw in a sign of respect. They ran down the street until they reached the car and drove back to the Cerulean Gym and returned to the place they started their adventure.

"You know the offer i gave you still stands Misty" he said as they entered the gym lobby "the Crystal Gems could really use you and the beach would be perfect for you and your pokemon. We'd just have to move the toilet sculpture so that you'd have a place to sleep. You'd get along great with Lapis, and Amethyst, my other friends, you'd love to see the good person James has become. And with Brock there already, the original trio of us will be back together again." he pleaded.

Misty looked as if she were debating before she appeared to come to a conclusion "Homeworld made things personal when they attacked me at my home, with my family fast asleep upstairs. If you are seriously that desperate for my help, then i'd say that i'm in"

Misty wrote a note for her sisters explaining what she was doing as best she could before Ash pressed the button on Clemont's invention, creating the portal back to the Gem's universe.

 **"oh by the way, about what happened with that Lapis" Ash began to say**

"I get it, your girlfriend doesn't need to know about that" Misty said, and the three of them stepped through the portal.

The group found themselves standing inside an empty white void with nothing around them.

"Where the heck are we?" she asked, before a blast of light flashed in front of them. They looked up to see the one true pokemon and the leader of the Crystal Gems standing before them.

"Arceus, Rose" he spoke in a humbled tone as he and Misty bowed to the creator of their universe

"You bow to no one my friends" the first pokemon spoke as they returned to their feet "now you know why you are needed to stop Team Rocket's alliance with Homeworld"

"If Homeworld succeeds in invading your universe thanks to your friend's technology, it will mean the end of all things" Rose explained "the Diamonds will be able to spread the Homeworld empire to the entire multiverse. World after world will fall and trillions of lives will be lost"

"It is a great burden to carry Chosen one, but it must be done. You and the Crystal Gems will have a great battle ahead of you"

"But why did you allow Clemont to even go to Homeworld?" Misty angrily asked

"I cannot intervene with fate. As it is Ash's destiny to stop Homeworld with the help of the Crystal Gems and his friends. A destiny that I cannot stop from happening"

"I understand Arceus. We will fight to defend both our universes from the Diamond's tyranny. But before we ask for safe passage back, Rose i must ask you, you left a tape for me of all people when you saw destiny unfold, i was told it had answers?"

"Ash, i want both you and Steven to both have answers, and i did leave you a message, but it is located in a secure location that you must find yourself. I'm sorry that i cannot tell you, but as Arceus explained, we cannot intervene with your destiny Ash. I hope for the best with your journey" she explained resting her hand gently on the trainer's shoulder.

Ash nodded in agreement with her, he didn't like the answer, but he knew he couldn't just get the answer that easily. "Alright Arceus, we're ready"

Another light elapsed over them as Arceus and Rose vanished, and just as the light appeared, Ash found himself alone in darkness.

"Ash?" he heard Lapis ask from a distance "Ash are you alright?" He woke up to the sight of Lapis, his Lapis gently shaking him awake with a concerned look on her face.

"How long was i gone?"

"I don't know, i just woke up to a light and there you were. I was so scared" she said embracing him

"What the heck happened?" Peridot asked having seen the light from the light from Ash's return

"I was back on my world, i saw what was happening back home. Brock, Misty was, wait, where is she?"

"Misty's here now?" Brock asked both confused and excited. As soon as he asked, another blast of light came from the cornfield catching everyone's attention

"There she is" Ash said

The five of them all ran outside into the field and split up to find their new arrival, eventually Peridot found the Cerulean Gym leader and she, James and Brock carried her into the barn.

"Hey Misty" Brock welcomed his old friend once she woke up. After he, Peridot and James familiarized with her, and began to move the multiple toilets outside so Misty would have a place to sleep, Lapis approached Ash with a concerned look again.

"Ash, i don't think this is a good idea for her to be here, don't you remember what happened with Serena? I just got on good terms with her, i don't think i can do this whole"love triangle" thing again" she stated. Before Ash could assure her that's not what will happen, Misty answered her for him, having overheard Lapis

"You actually think i'm in love with Ash Ketchum? Well i do love him, but like a brother. Believe me sister he's nowhere near my type. He's all yours" he said slapping her hand on Lapis's back. "You weren't lying when you warned me that you'd have to move a bunch of toilets for me to have a place." she spoke as she admired the now empty space

"We'll get you introduced to Steven and the rest of the gems in the morning Misty, till then, we'll get you some blankets and pillows and let you get comfortable" Brock stated handing her some pillows

"Thanks guys, i think i'm gonna like it here" she said before she saw the gift Ronaldo had given Ash crumpled up in the corner of the barn "what the heck is this?" she asked reading the absolutely ridiculous pamphlet


	36. Room for Ruby

**This chapter takes place immediately after the events of the previous chapter in case you were wondering. With Serena and Misty now in the mix, it's safe to say Lapis feels a little threatened. But now that Ash is more determined to protect his friends more than ever, can he juggle his quest, his relationships and his mixed feelings regarding the newest Gem Steven has brought in? *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

Ash turned in his bed and looked over at the pile of pillows and blankets Misty was trying to sleep on, but she was clearly still awake. He then looked up onto the second floor to the sight of Brock sleeping on the couch. Peridot had taken Lapis outside to watch the stars at catch up, having taken Pikachu with them, leaving Ash all alone on his mattress bed.

"What's that?" Misty asked pointing to the envelope Greg had given him for his birthday sticking out from the corner of the mattress

"Oh, that's uh" he stumbled trying to push the package back under the bed to hide it from view

"ASH!" he heard the familiar, excited voice of Steven coming from the cornfield "BROCK! JAMES! CAN YOU GUYS COME OUT HERE?"

Brock dropped down from the couch as Ash checked his phone to see it was around 7 in the morning, as the sun was barely starting to rise. He saw Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Pikachu standing in the clearing

"Steven, you remember Misty right?" he asked reintroducing the redhead to Steven

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked her "is she gonna be living now to?"

"Yea, we just got my "room" ready" she answered him

"Well, I guess you guys should probably work on opening up some more space" he said as if he knew something they didn't

"What do you mean by that?" Brock asked

Before Steven could answer him, the answer came running out of the cornfield right towards them "hi! I'm Navy, a refugee from Homeworld! Just like you guys!" The familiar Ruby exclaimed without a care in the world

James immediately ran over to the overly friendly Ruby, laughing in his familiar horse laugh as he picked her up and squeezed her tightly

"So uh, when did you get to Earth?" Peridot asked

"Today" she said as James put her down

"TWO NEW BARNIES IN ONE DAY!" Peridot shouted with excitement, raising both fists in the air

"What!? No! Hold on, can we all talk about this first?" Lapis interjected

"Yeah yeah-yeah-yeah. Of course. I love talking" Peridot said with an oblivious smile on her face

Lapis trapped Navy in a globe of water, raising her into the air so she couldn't overhear the group's conversation. "Steven, this makes no sense. Why would she wanna live here? We've been awful to her. She must hate us"

As much as he wanted to believe Steven, Ash knew she had a point, it was kind of suspicious. Besides, after Eyeball stabbed him with intent to kill following the whole situation with Stash, he was very weary of the collection of Homeworld Rubies.

"She doesn't though" Steven protested "give her a chance, she's on our side now"

"Just like that? Wow" Peridot retorted

"There's no way" Lapis stubbornly protested the newest arrival

"Hey," Steven continued to defend Ruby "you guys all wanted new lives here, she does to"

"Even if she wants to be here, she doesn't know what she's getting into. Life on Earth is really confusing. It took me a long time to get used to it. I'm still getting used to it." she confessed

"But" Ash intervened placing his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders "you're not alone in getting used to it. She is. She's gonna need our help to adjust to Earth"

"Yah! We can show her the way. I mean, we've been through the wringer on all this stuff Lapis. It'd be cool to share what we've learned. And, you know, I think we'll be really good at it." Peridot added

Lapis gave the thought some attention before coming to a conclusion "ok. I'll give it a try. But we'll have to take it slow"

Ash gave her a proud smile as Peridot began cheering. Lapis snapped her fingers dropping Navy onto the ground

"Thank you!" she excitedly exclaimed

"Man this place is getting crowded" Brock remarked concerning Misty and now Navy's arrival.

Lapis and Peridot began creating a presentation for Navy while Brock, Steven and James showed Navy around the property. Misty suddenly approached Ash when he found himself alone with her.

"So are you gonna tell me what that thing under your bed or what?" she asked with a curious, and intrigued look on her face.

"Oh, that's uh, a present i got from Steven's dad for my birthday. It's uh, oh gosh, how do i explain this?" he began to stutter

"Oh, i think i know what it is now" she answered for him "you gonna pop the question anytime soon?"

"I don't know yet Misty, i mean, if we do decide to, you know, it would mean one of us would have to leave their home dimension behind. And i don't want to force her to make that tough decision. Besides, i don't know yet if i'm ready to get married yet"

"But didn't you say your friend Clemont got here without Arceus sending him? I mean, he could probably build something to let you travel between worlds. Just a thought, come on, i think your girl and Peridot are ready to start teaching that creepy, little gem now" she said as she began to lead him back to the group.

"So you're an Earthling. But what does that mean?" Peridot asked the new gem "Well, the answer is Who knows? And that's the beauty of Earth. Nothing here makes sense, but that's why you have us now."

"It might be hard to like Earth at first. It is where a bunch of bad stuff happened" Lapis said with a sad tone. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently to show his support

"I love it! It's so sunny" Navy excitedly said

"Ah, yes! The sun. Ever burning. Until it's not."

"This planet has weather, which can be confusing and alarming. It's sunny now, but it can always rain later." the blue gem continued

"What is rain?" Navy asked extremely confused

"It's like, oh wait! I can just show you" she stated as she began to concentrate and summoned a large pod of water from the pool. The pod began dropping water droplets into a mock rainstorm. "I know it's a bit strange, but" she began to say

"ha ha, the sky is crying!" Navy interrupted her, running around in circles in the rain laughing "and a planet that's not always sunny. It's almost like, it's always changing. Oh-ho-ho! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, exactly!" Steven exclaimed with enthusiasm

"Wow! That's like chapter ninety-seven of Earth stuff! Looks like we have an advanced student on our hands" Peridot told the group

"Yeah. No kidding" Lapis said with an annoyed tone

Ash saw Navy's reaction to the idea of the ever changing Earth and wanted to believe she was different than Eyeball. But as he turned to Lapis, he saw her look at the small, laughing gem with distrust.

After Peridot and Lapis finished their presentation, the group entered the barn to show Navy around.

"This is our Gem Cave. Lapis hates it when I call it that. So I don't. The barn's pretty big so you can have one of the corners" Peridot explained "except for the corner with the bed, that's Ash and Lapis's corner, and the tent is James's so that's off limits to, as is the couch because Brock sleeps there, and i guess our new friend's corner is here so you can't have that one either. But besides that, pick any corner you want, make it yours"

"That's so nice, any corner would be lovely" she said

After Navy was introduced to the rest of the barn, they decided to show her the cornfields, Lapis and Peridot's pride and joy. "And here is our organic Earth farm. The ground around here is teeming with resources which feed the growing crops around us. Don't bother talking to the corn. It can't hear you" the small gem stated

"Plants may seem strange to you at first. But don't worry, you don't have to love everything right away." Lapis said, once again looking down to the ground with doubt

"I love plants!" she shouted as she plucked some ears of corn and threw them around her, looking down at them innocently

Ash looked to Lapis, to see she was even more annoyed than before. She suddenly grabbed Pikachu, lifting him up and showing Navy

"Well what about Pikachu? Do you love Pikachu to?" she angrily asked

Navy looked at Pikachu with a loving smile "i love Pikachu!" she exclaimed pinching the pokemon's cheeks and laughing

Her angry look became one of scorn "well, what about the dirt? Do you love the dirt to?" she asked with a tone of hatred

"What's dirt?" Navy asked seemingly not picking up on Lapis's anger

Lapis gently put Pikachu down before she gestured to the ground

Navy gasped at her new discovery "i do love the dirt!" she said as she dropped to the ground, rolling around laughing like a goofball. Steven, Peridot, Pikachu and James all shrugged as they dropped to the ground rolling and laughing with her while Ash, Lapis, Brock and Misty watched uncomfortably.

"Well, what about us? How do you feel about us?" Lapis again asked hoping for a reaction

"You guys are the best! Thank you, thank you." the Ruby said taking Steven and Peridot into a headlock "Thank you all for taking me in. Oh, we're gonna be the best of friends!"

"But we were just enemies! Don't you remember? Why don't you get mad!?"

"I think even if I really tried that's the one thing I can't do" she said with puppy dog eyes

"OH COME ON!" Lapis shouted while sprouting her wings and flying off

"LAPIS!" Ash shouted with concern

"Did I do something?" Navy asked with concern

"She's not mad at you Navy" Brock intervened "she's mad at the idea of you it seems"

"Stay here and admire the plants some more" Ash said as he, Peridot and Steven chased after her. Steven and Peridot split from him to the other side of the barn while Ash searched the other

"Lapis where are you?!" he shouted looking for her

"Up here Ash" he heard her say from the truck. He climbed up the ladder and hopped into the trunk to see her, pressed against the wall in a defensive position

"What's wrong?" he asked as he snuggled up next to her

"She's just, It's just like she's fine with us. Like, there's no problem. Like how we didn't do bad things to her, how we didn't hurt her. How can she just look away like that? Navy just loves everyone and everything right away. She has no guard, no fear. I just don't get it. Why it is so easy for her when it was so hard for me?"

"People handle grief differently, just because she takes it with a smile doesn't mean she is hurting just like you. She needs our help right now Lapis"

"She's obviously faking it Ash, nobody's that happy and forgiving." she revealed her fear

"Navy is a little creepy i'll give you that, but i think she's being genuine. I honestly think she can be trusted."

"Oh no!" the two suddenly heard Navy say from the ground "I didn't to make anyone upset! Maybe I just should go"

"No, no. It's my problem. I didn't mean to make you feel like you don't belong here." Lapis apologized down to her

"Yeah. You should stay."

"Oh! You guys! I'm so glad! I don't know where I'd go anyway. Can't go anywhere without my ship. That's the only place I ever really belonged anyways. I miss it so much." she cried as the rest of the group rejoined them

"Navy! We have your ship! It's right over there!" Steven exclaimed as he pointed at the Roaming Eye parked outside the barn, Peridot and Lapis having decorated it with lights

"Wow! I didn't even notice it there!"

"Maybe you could, show us the ropes?" Steven asked her

"Oh i would love that!" she exclaimed bringing Steven into a hug

Navy lead Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Ash to the ship while Brock, Misty, James and Pikachu stayed behind on the ground. Navy took a seat in the captain's chair and took off with Steven standing next to her. Ash, Lapis and Peridot began to look out the window to admire the scenery.

"You doing alright?" he asked Lapis

"Yeah, yeah i am" she said with a smile, holding his hand tightly and trustfully.

"Hey Steven. Hit that button behind you and I'll show you what this baby can really do." he heard Navy tell Steven from behind them

"I'm gonna press it!" Steven excitedly said as he ran over to the control board next to the others and pressed a large, red button.

To Ash's shock, the lights suddenly turned off as a clear tube fell around Navy's seat. The door to the ship opened and they all fell out, Steven grabbing the edge barely holding onto the ship. Ash grabbed his legs, Lapis held onto him and Peridot held onto Lapis's feet at the end.

"Navy! Hello! Navy! I think something went wrong with the ship!" Steven said still holding on hope that Navy was changed, but Ash instantly knew they had been betrayed

"The only thing wrong, is that you're still holding on!" the Ruby said with a diabolical laugh

"Wait. This whole time, all you wanted was your ship? You could've just stolen it to begin with!" Steven scolded

"I could have done that, but then I would've never have gotten to see the look on your face when you were tricked by your favorite little Ruby!" she explained laughing again

"Yea you're not my favorite Ruby!" Ash shouted to her

"Hey! I can't hear what's happening! Is Navy showing us the ocean? 'Cause this is a heck of a way to do it!" Peridot asked innocently at the end of the line

A look of pure rage appeared on Lapis's face as she began climbing over Ash and Steven in an attempt to get back into the cockpit "why you dirty little" she began to say as she stepped over Ash's head

Ash heard Navy let out a gasp as she controlled the ship to do a flip, finally throwing the four off "bye bye" was the last thing he heard Navy say as he fell into the ocean, and watched the ship fly off into space, presumably back to Homeworld

Ash turned to the others to make sure they were safe, to his relief, Steven, Lapis and Peridot surfaced. Lapis snorting and laughing hysterically.

"I WAS RIGHT!" she shouted, slamming her fists into the water "no one is THAT well adjusted!"

The four swam to shore, Lapis still laughing knowing that she was right, to see the others, now joined by Garnet, were standing at the shore. Garnet was holding two foil balloons, one that said "welcome to the party" and one that said "sorry for your loss" Garnet squeezed the "welcome to the party" ballon hard until it popped

"It was worth a shot" Garnet said with a somber smile.

Steven and Garnet returned to the Temple while the others returned to the barn. As Ash tried to dry himself off, he looked up to see Misty was now staring at him with a mischievous smile.

"What's up?" he asked

"You never answered my question earlier" she said

"I still don't know" he answered "i just don't know if we're ready in our relationship yet"

"Well, i've only seen you two together for one day and i think you two were made for each other. You'd make a good husband Ash. now come on, i'm dying to meet the rest of your friends around town"

Ash found himself blushing redder than Navy as he began to lead Misty into Beach City to introduce her to the rest of his friends and hopefully find her a job.


	37. The Long Car Ride

**Ash has met a colorful cast of characters on his journey. However he's about to spend an extended period of time with somebody that neither he or Steven haven't had the friendliest relationship with. Ash will also discover a shocking secret about one of his friends, and will even make a new ally soon. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

The sun shone brightly on the Beach City boardwalk as Ash and Serena walked the pier to catch up with Misty at her new job working at Funland. Steven had approached Mr Smiley earlier in the week to get Misty employed as a booth operator, and seeing how Mr Smiley was the only person working at the entire amusement park, she was immediately hired.

"You doing alright?" he asked Serena as they turned the corner "we haven't really had time talk one on one until now"

"I've been doing great lately" she answered him "Lars and Sadie have been great friends, Bonnie's been getting better and Jamie's been a great roommate"

"Yeah, Jamie's a great guy" he retorted in a subtle attempt to get Serena interested in him. However he could tell it wasn't as subtle as he thought it was as she looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Well, i mean, he's just like a great guy. Like he's a really caring and passionate guy. I knew you two would get along great as you're both performers." he stumbled through as they walked.

"Yea i guess so" she said as they entered the gates of Funland. They looked around to see Misty running one of the prize booths, talking with a girl around her age and blushing. The two trainers looked at each other with surprise before the girl walked away leaving Misty alone at her booth.

"Hey Misty" he said approaching her booth

"Hey Ash, is this Serena?"

"Yep" she answered "you must be Misty, it's nice to meet you" she said shaking her hand "how's the job?"

"Pretty good. Met a lot of neat people"

Serena took a quick glance at her watch "aw crud, i've got to get to the Big Donut for work, i'll see you later Ash, nice to meet you Misty" she exclaimed as she turned and ran off the direction she and Ash came from.

"She's cute" Misty said

"'Yeah, speaking about cute girls, what was that all about? You were blushing as red as Garnet when you were talking to that girl. Mist, are you gay?"

Misty looked at the ground like she was upset about something before she finally looked her old friend in the eye. "Ash, shortly after i stopped traveling with you, i discovered that yes, i do like girls. But still also like boys" she confessed with a tone of sadness and her eyes starting to water "i hope this doesn't change our friendship Ash"

He placed his hand supportively on her shoulder, "Misty, you and i have been through to much together for me to end our friendship because of your sexuality. Now come on, no crying in Funland you've got customers to help"

"Thank you Ash" she said hugging him "and i'll try not to steal Lapis away from you" she joked as she returned to her job.

After his trip to Funland, Ash returned to the wash with Greg. At around 3:00, Greg suddenly ran out from the inside of the building.

"Ash listen, you got your license earlier this month right?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"Listen, we're down to our last case of soap. I've got an order ready for pick up in Keystone state, but i can't get it because the tax collectors coming an hour. Could you possibly go to Keystone with my car and get it? I'll give you the directions to the place and even throw in some money for a motel and breakfast. I know of a great place for you to stay and eat"

"Uh, yeah sure Greg, i can do that"

"Thank you so much Ash. and don't worry if you get into any trouble, as i placed your name on the registration with mine" he said handing him an envelope full of money to pay the vendor and directions to the vendor's location as well as to a place called "The Keystone Motel"

"Not a scratch" he told Ash handing him the keys to his prized Dondai Supremo.

Before Ash drove to the next state over, he figured he would first tell Lapis about his quest and drove to the barn to request her to watch his pokemon again "i'll only be gone for a day" he told his group of roommates as he kissed Lapis goodbye "i can't possibly get into that much trouble in one day right?"

Despite it only being a four hour drive, the sun was already beginning to set as he approached the soap store. After paying the vendor and packing the nearly twenty boxes of soap in the trunk, he began to drive towards the motel Greg had recommended in the night off the country road

As he passed a sign that read "Keystone Motel next exit" he saw the outline of somebody walking the side of the road with his thumb out attempting to hitchhike in the distance. He slowed the car down and began to debate in his head about picking up the stranger, but as he got closer, he saw the hitchhiker was no stranger at all, but was Stevonnie's nemesis and the teenager Ash had assaulted the day before his birthday nearly a week ago, Kevin. At this point, he was tempted to completely pass him, however Ash eventually decided it was the right thing to do and pulled over next to the teen.

Kevin opened the door and began to get in before recognizing him. He sighed in annoyance as he began to step out of the car, but then stopped to think.

"It's either you get in or you keep walking" Ash told him

After a few more seconds, he finally closed the car door and buckled his seatbelt as Ash began to drive.

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence between the two as he drove before Ash finally broke the silence

"Why were you hitchhiking? What happened to your car?"

"Got impounded" he pouted "according to the cop that took it i parked in a handicap zone and since it's my dad's car i couldn't pick it up. Now i've got to get back to Beach City on foot and can't call my parents because my phone is dead. Now i've got to depend on you, the guy who threatened me last week. I don't even know your name dude"

"It's Ash. And i know exactly who you are Kevin"

"How do you know me?"

"I'm friends with those kids who turn into that girl you antagonize" he answered him

For the next thirty minutes, there was enough tension in the car that you could cut it with a knife. It was only until Ash had turned into the parking lot of the Keystone Motel that his passenger spoke up.

"What are we doing here?" he asked with annoyance

"We're spending the night here" he answered as he parked the Dondai

"No we're not" he sternly said

"Why not?"

"Because it's a shitty, backwoods motel. Do you know the disgusting things that happen at places like these?"

"Oh, you mean like the stuff you wanted to do to my friend?" he sarcastically told him "besides, this is the only place for us to stay, and i am not driving until four in the morning. I'm staying at this motel for the night, now you can either spend the night here with me Kevin, or you can walk back to Beach City"

Kevin finally gave in and followed Ash to the check in, making sure they got a two bed room. They entered their room, Ash took a shower and changed into his undershirt as Kevin took his. After they were ready for bed, Kevin turned on the old television and the two sat on their beds watching whatever was on in silence before he turned to his companion with interest.

"Why do you bully Stevonnie like that?" he asked genuinely

"Is that what her name is?" he asked with the trainer nodding. "Well, i'm a jackass, it's what jackasses do, we antagonize people for a reaction"

"Oh is that why you were screaming like a baby back at the drag race when she didn't give you the reaction you wanted?" he asked with a smug smile

"Shut up Ash" he angrily told him, covering himself with his blanket. There was another silence in the dark room, only illuminated by the TV, before Kevin turned back to Ash.

"That uh, that girl at the donut place that you tried to beat me over, she your girl?"

"No, she's just a good friend, not my girlfriend. But i wouldn't try anything on her, because i've got a feeling that she's gonna be off the market soon, if you know what i mean"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"My friend Jamie, he works for the post office"

"Oh so you let the freaking mailman date her but not me?"

"BECAUSE HE RESPECTS HER!" he yelled. He took a second to calm down before turning back to him. "I'm sorry. It's just that she's my oldest friend, and she's been through a lot. And her happiness means a lot to me."

"Alright well, if she's off the market, i ain't shopping for her. I don't go for taken girls"

Ash looked at him with an understanding smile "at least this prick has some morals" he thought to himself

"You got a girl Ash?" he unexpectedly heard Kevin ask from the darkness with genuine interest

"Yeah, i've got a girlfriend. And things are pretty serious to. I've been considering popping the question, i've just been waiting for the ideal moment. You can't rush this thing you know"

"Well, i guess i wish you luck with that" he said as he settled himself into his bed. "Night"

"Goodnight Kevin" he said as he closed his eyes.

An unknown amount of time passed as he slept, but he was awoken by a bright light. "Kevin what are you?" he asked as he opened his eyes. But he quickly saw that he was no longer in the motel room, but was now standing in a brightly lit room with odd items around it. He saw a long table in the center of the room with a familiar face lying down on it on his back.

"CLEMONT!" he shouted as he ran to his friend on the table. "Clemont i'm here i'm gonna get you out of here" he began to try to remove the latches around his wrists and ankles that bound him to the table, but they wouldn't budge.

"Clemont i need your help to get these off you" he pleaded, but got no response as the Lumiose City gym leader simply stared at the ceiling of the room.

"Clemont?" he asked again before he heard the door open.

Before he had the chance to hide, a Peridot with her gem on her wrist entered the room, taller than his friend as she was wearing a set of limb enhancers. To his surprise the Homeworld gem walked straight past him as she approached the table. It was then he realized that he wasn't really on Homeworld, he could only watch and couldn't do anything.

"This will hopefully cause you to remember your place in the Diamond authority" the Peridot said intimidatingly as her gravity-defying fingers turned to a series of surgical instruments. A look of pure fear and resentment appeared on his friend's face as she came closer.

Ash closed his eyes and looked away before the procedure began. As Clemont began to scream in agony, his vision returned to blackness, and then he woke up to Kevin shaking him awake.

"Ash? Ash!?" he said with a look of concern as he shook him back to reality.

"Kevin? What are you doing?"

"You started screaming some guy's name and thrashing around"

"Sorry" he said as they both returned to sleep

The next morning he and Kevin left to eat breakfast at the dinner that Greg recommended and took their seats at The Best Dinner in the World, or so it was called.

"So, last night you seemed pretty worried about me" Ash remarked after they received their breakfast.

"Well yeah, you were screaming and i couldn't get my beauty sleep" he said with a slip of his coffee

"Sorry about that again. Hey can i ask you something?"

"You're buying me breakfast and a motel room, so i don't see why not. Go ahead"

"What were you even doing in Keystone?"

"Keystone Central Mall is the only place i buy my designer shoes from, then officer pig comes in and takes my car away, leaving me to hitchhike back to Beach City after my phone died" he then turned his head to something behind Ash "speaking of officers" he remarked

Ash turned around to see two police officers were talking to the hostess. However, she unexpectedly pointed at both him and Kevin, and the officers approached their booth.

"Son, is that your 1996 Dondai Supremo?" one of the officers asked Ash

"Uh, yeah, is there a problem officer?"

"Son, your car's plate number matches that of a Supremo that resisted arrest and ran several red lights outside Beach City Delmarva four weeks ago." they stood the two teens up and began to lead them both outside, as they put handcuffs on Ash's wrists and began to read him his rights.

"What do we have here?" the other officer asked Kevin as he removed a set of brass knuckles from Kevin's pocket. "Son, are you aware that these are illegal to own here?" he asked as he also placed Kevin in handcuffs and pushed the two into the back of the squad car

"Oh my god my dad's gonna kill me" Kevin cried

"This makes no sense, why would Greg do something like this?" he thought to himself. But then he remembered the officer said that the crime occurred around four weeks ago, around the time Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven borrowed the car to go to the concert. And from what Amethyst had told him, Pearl had driven extremely recklessly in order to impress a girl. He was being arrested for Pearl's actions.

After both were booked and their bail was set at $10,000 each, the duo were lead to the lobby of the police station, where they were given their one phone call.

"Alright, we should call my employer Greg," he suggested reaching for the phone. But Kevin grabbed the phone right out of Ash's hand with a look of determination

"No, i can get my dad to get us out. Just trust me Ash, he'll get us out of here. Just give me a few minutes and we'll be home free"

Ash looked him in the eye to see Kevin had a look of sincerity, besides Ash didn't really want to call Greg for bail money and explain how he lost Greg's prized car because of Pearl's mistake. He noticed that Greg and Pearl had lately begun a newfound friendship after apparently years of harsh feelings about Rose, he didn't want to destroy that rekindled friendship with his arrest because of Pearl . "Alright, i'm gonna trust you"

After Kevin made the call, the two were lead to the large holding cell with the other prisoners. The two found a corner in the crowded cell and sat down waiting for Kevin's father to post their bail.

"Hey you, you look familiar" they heard a female voice say from the opposite side of the cell. A tall, well built woman walked over to them, Kevin looked nervously at the butch, pink haired girl as she sat down next to Ash.

"I think i met you at Mike Krol's party a few weeks ago. You bumped into me?"

Ash took a second before he finally recognized the pink haired woman as the girl who gave Pearl her phone number.

"Oh hey, sorry i didn't remember you, i'm Ash and this my" he found himself stopping to think of how he was going to describe his relationship with Kevin, but then he decided "this is my friend Kevin"

"Hey" his companion said

"Nice to meet you Ash, Kevin, they call me S. So, what are you in for?"

"Arrested for your girlfriend's crime" he sarcastically told her

"Girlfriend?"

"That skinny girl who was wearing my jacket. She's a friend of mine"

"Oh yeah, saw that girl running from the cops, she seemed pretty badass. Shame she never called me i was really looking forward to talking to her. I got busted shoplifting by the way before you ask" she said with a wink

"Pearl didn't call you? Well i'll tell her to if i don't strangle her for what she did" he angrily said before placing his hand over his mouth after realizing he shouldn't have said that in a police station. Around three hours passed as Ash, Kevin and S talked, with S protecting them from the other prisoners as she was the most intimidating person in the holding cell before an officer entered the room.

"Ash! Kevin! Your bails been paid!" the officer shouted as he opened the cell door

"I'll get Pearl to call you S. Good luck" Ash said shaking the woman's hand

"Good to see you again Ash"

"Where's my dad?" Kevin asked as they were given their belongings back, with the exception of Kevin's illegal brass knuckles.

"He left as soon as he paid your bail. He told me to give this to you" the officer said handing him a letter

Kevin skimmed over the letter before turning back to Ash, "looks like my dad's getting my car. i'm gonna need you to drive me to a gas station where he'll meet me. Can i ask you for one last ride Ash?" he explained with a trusting smile

The two returned to the car and drove to the aforementioned gas station, Kevin sat on the bench inside as Ash went to the bathroom. After Ash was finished, he turned to his companion

"So, i guess this is it huh?" he asked "didn't expect this to happen on a simple errand. Never thought the guy who bullies one of my closest friends would be posting my bail"

"And i never thought the guy who assaulted me would help me so greatly. I think it's alright for me to call you my friend?"

"I think that can be confirmed to be true" he said shaking the teen's hand

"Oh yeah, i got you a gift, for that girl of yours" he said with an evil smile as he handed a small, blue box to Ash.

Looking down at the "gift", he saw the familiar Trojan warrior helmet on the box and laughed sarcastically as he put the box of condoms in his back pocket before turning back to the car and driving away.

As he pulled up to the car wash, Ash had a hard time explaining to Greg how he was arrested for Pearl's actions.

"So Pearl used my car and you got arrested for her mistake?" he asked as they finished unloading the soap

"Sorry Greg"

"It's no problem Ash, it's not your fault. I'm just glad your friend was nice enough to pay your bail, i should send him a fruit basket or something"

After the soap was done being unloaded, Ash began to make his way to the Temple to give Pearl a piece of his mind and tell her to man up and call S

"Steven's gonna kill me" he said to himself as he approached the door to see the shadows of Steven, James, Bonnie and another figure Ash assumed was Pearl, through the closed blinds.

"Pearl! I'm gonna!" he exclaimed as he opened the door. Only to see Steven, James, and Bonnie were all sitting in the living room with a hideous, human like creature with a beak, a single green eye and a long, flowing white mane. The green bodied monster looked at him and screeched as Ash screamed in fear.


	38. The Monster Within

As Ash completes his errand for Greg and shares his misadventure with Kevin during the previous chapter, the others meet a new friend, well in Steven's case an old friend. I do apologize for the longer delays in chapter updates, my work hours literally gave me almost no free time and i'm surprised i was able to even get this chapter done given that i've worked all day every day for the past week. Thank you so much for your patience *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE*

James crawled out of his tent on the side of the barn, shielding his eyes from the bright morning light. The reformed Team Rocket member entered the barn to the sight of Lapis tossing and turning in the mattress she shared with Ash with discomfort.

"Rough night Lapis?"

"Yeah, i guess i'm so used to sleeping with Ash that i just couldn't sleep without him with me." the homeworld gem said sleepily as she stood up to feed Pikachu and the rest of her beloved's pokemon.

"He should be home soon." he reassured her

"Yeah well this is Ash we're talking about" Brock shouted down from his makeshift couch bed "he's not necessarily the best at keeping time"

"You think he might be in trouble?" she then asked with worry

"Nah, he's probably just still sleeping in his motel room, or stuffing his face at that greasy dinner he told us about" Brock said "he'll be home before we know it"

After Lapis fed Ash's pokemon, she, James, Brock and Peridot sat around watching reruns of Camp Pinning Hearts in the truck for nearly three hours.

"Maybe he went back to the Temple after he returned" Peridot suggested to a clearly worried Lapis

"I should check to see" she suggested

"No dear, you have enough to worry about with his pokemon, i'll go see" James volunteered.

"Besides Lapis, you and i should stay here to welcome him home with Brock," Peridot stated

With that, James began to walk to the Temple on his own. Opening the front door, he was greeted to the sight of Steven, Amethyst and Bonnie drawing with crayons while Garnet and Pearl were doing dishes.

"No Ash hasn't been here all day" Pearl commented as he began to assist her with the remaining dishes

"He's in jail" Garnet informed them

"WHAT!?" they all shouted with concern, especially Pearl

"What happened!?" she screamed to the leader "what did Ash do!?"

"He didn't do anything, Pearl you did it"

"What!?"

"Pearl, you know you all can't hide anything from me. You ran from the police in Greg's car a few weeks ago, and Ash has taken the fall for you"

Pearl looked at the ground in shame as Steven stood up "we've got to help him!"

"Relax Steven, Ash will be fine and he'll be home at five o'clock" Garnet predicted

"I can't believe Ash is in jail" Bonnie sadly said trying to get back to her drawing "it scares me just thinking about it, him trapped in a small, dark room against his will. Just like Clemont probably is right now" she began to tear up and placed her hands over her eyes as she cried for her brother

Amethyst placed her hand on the younger girl in an attempt to calm her down "don't worry sweetie, we're gonna get him back, somehow"

James looked at the crying girl with a sympathy that he had no idea he had in him. He truly felt horrible, and even a little guilty as his former employer was helping the Diamonds torture her brother. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the plate he was holding slip out of his hands until it was on the floor and smashed.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as the smash brought him back to reality

"It's alright James, i'll fix it" Steven said as he licked his hand and approached the pile of plate shards

"NO!" Pearl sternly said "i don't want you touching a broken plate, i'll find something to clean it up"

"And i'll find some other stuff to break!" Amethyst shouted

"Amethyst no!"

"Steven, what were you about to do?" Bonnie asked confused

"My saliva can restore anything to its normal form, from a broken plate to a missing limb" the boy explained to her. He suddenly began to look into space and repeated the words "normal form"

"No" Garnet suddenly told him

"What? But i didn't even ask for anything yet"

"With my future vision, I can see you're going to ask if you could use your power to heal one of the monsters in the bubble room" she explained

"Can you see if I can get you to change your mind?" he said putting on a set of pleading puppy dog eyes

James saw Garnet take a deep breath before getting Amethyst and Pearl "James, Bonnie, you two might want to leave. This could get dangerous"

"I wanna see you guys in action, Steven said he was gonna heal a monster, i wanna see it" the youngest person in the room protested

"Very well then, everyone follow me" she ordered as she lead the group into the back room.

James was taken aback to the sight of hundreds of gems floating in pink bubbles, he realized these were the corrupted gems that Ash and the Crystal Gems had defeated. He saw Steven stop temporarily at a bubble with an orange gem floating along as if it were watching them. James recognized it as Jasper.

"Please tell me she's not the one you're gonna heal" he pleaded

He looked at their corrupted adversary's gem with a look of sadness before turning to James "no, after what she did to Ash and Lapis, and after she rejected my help to the very end, i honestly think she's beyond helping. Though one day i hope to help her, that day isn't today. Today we're helping this one" he said jumping into the air and grabbing a green gem that oddly resembled a pokeball

"Is that?" Pearl began to ask

"It's Centipeetle, if i can help any of them, i want to help her first"

"What's a Centipeetle?" James asked

"A corrupted gem that i befriended a few weeks before Ash first came to our world, she poofed herself to save me, now i wanna return the favor."

Amethyst used her whip to bring down a second bubble, with oddly enough a bag of potato chips in it "you're gonna need these"

"Chaaaaps! They're her favorite! Okay. You guys ready?"

The Gems got into a battle formation as James pushed Bonnie behind him for her safety. Steven then popped the bubble and the gem began to glow. The bright green light began to take the form of a massive centipede and began to screech

"Come on dude, do your thing!" Amethyst demanded

"BE CAREFUL!" Pearl shouted as Steven got closer

Steven looked fearlessly at the ever growing monster as it's final form began to form. He then spat into his hand and slapped his open palm into the creature's gem.

The creature let out a cry of discomfort before it began to shrink until it was Pearl and James's height. The light faded to reveal a humanoid like creature with it's gem located on her head acting as it's eye, it had a razor sharp beak and white, long flowing hair.

"IT WORKED!" Steven shouted excitedly

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the abomination screeched angrily at them

"What's the matter Centi? Don't you want some chaps?" he asked it presenting the bag of chips

The creature once again hissed at him

"Dude i don't think she remembers them" Amethyst said with a sigh

"I have a bad feeling this didn't work how I wanted it to work." Steven said disappointed, "maybe she just needs a little extra love!" he suddenly said as he kissed the creature's gem.

Centipeetle let out a scream is discomfort, backing up and rubbing her eye. Once she had reached the edge of the room, she gave an annoyed screech to him.

Garnet finally spoke her opinion "this is the best i've ever seen this work"

"But it didn't work!" Pearl spoke up "it looks like it's gonna need more than a kiss to heal damage from the Diamonds"

"This doesn't make sense, i-i should be able to heal her"

"Steven, she's not cracked she's corrupted. It's not something as simple as that, it's something almost impossible to describe" Pearl said laying on her knee to be at Steven's height

"Think about Lapis," Garnet explained "it's not like her gem was cracked when you and Ash freed her, but her mind was cracked instead"

"Sounds pretty explained to me!" Amethyst exclaimed

"Steven, I'm impressed with your ability to bring the Centipeetle this far, but it's time to let her rest again." Pearl softly told him "Amethyst…" she said looking in her direction implying that she wanted her to poof her.

"But. She's not a monster anymore!" Steven protested

Garnet pulled him closer and turned him around "You and Bonnie shouldn't have to watch this"

But Steven and Bonnie both broke from Garnet and James's grip and ran in front of the creature, who was distracted by her own reflection of the crystal pillar on the wall.

"NO!" they both screamed

"She can walk, and talk! Just like you guys!" he protested "I helped her this much; maybe I can help her more. I have to try. I made a promise!" he then put his pleading face back on.

Everyone sighed as they gave into his plea.

"What are we going to do with her? Let her move in?" Pearl asked

"Aw yeah! Corrupted roommate!" Amethyst shouted with a mischievous smile on her face

"Oh Amethyst, be sensitive."

"She can even stay in Ash's old room!"

"You mean the couch?" Amethyst corrected him

"She can stay un-bubbled. But you have to understand. Some Gems are beyond our help." Garnet answered him

Garnet told James that Ash would come to the Temple as soon as he got home, so he wanted to stay behind not only to see where the situation with Centipeetle would go, but also to be able to make good on his promise to bring Ash home to Lapis. After the Gems left on a mission, Steven, Bonnie and James sat on the couch with Centipeetle in an attempt to get her socialized.

"Okay, Centi. Oh, I guess that's not really your name. What is your name?" Steven asked

Centipeetle just squawked at them.

"I don't think she can talk Steven" James said

"You really don't remember me? You don't remember saving me from that seagull or our adventures in the ice caves, or when I electrocuted you with... Uh, actually, do forget that one"

Before anyone else could respond, the door suddenly kicked open. Everyone saw Ash enter the house with a furious look on his face

"Pearl i'm gonna!" he began to say before he saw Centipeetle and began to scream in fear. Centipeetle jumped on top of the table and screeched right back at him defensively.

Ash clenched his fists and got ready to charge at the unfamiliar creature, especially as it was extremely close to Steven and Bonnie. But to his surprise, Steven and James got between himself and the monster, with James even holding him back.

"ASH STOP SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Bonnie shouted

"She's what!?" he asked extremely confused

"She's a corrupted gem that i used my healing spit on" Steven explained "i befriended her a few weeks before you came here, but it seems like she can't remember anything, not even her absolute favorite snack" he said opening a bag of chips.

As he opened the bag, Ash noticed Centipeetle began eyeing the snacks with hunger.

"I love chips" Steven sadly sang the song from the brand's commercial

"YAA YAK YAPS" Centi attempted to sing

Everyone looked at her with surprise "do you remember me singing the chaaps jingle?" Steven asked handing her a chip.

Centi took the chip and stuffed it into her beak, she then squawked at him as if to agree, she then greedily snatched the bag out of Steven's hands and scarfed the snacks down

"Your memories are still in there! I just have to draw them out! Oh, I know how we can talk, even if your voice is messed up!" he then took out a crayon from the nearby box and wrote his name down "Look, Ste...ven. That's me! Can you do that?"

She nodded as she scribbled something down

"Steven, you're a genius! Almost as smart as my brother!" Bonnie declared, however she contradicted herself once she presented her drawing, a scribbled mess.

"Okay, maybe not. That's alright. I have another plan! We'll just talk through the language of art!" Steven said drawing a picture of himself.

Centipeetle grabbed a crayon and added herself to the picture holding his hand.

"You remember we were buds!" he happily exclaimed

"YEAHHHHHH!" she squeaked out

"Do you remember anything from before y-, I - I mean from long ago?" Ash calmly asked her trying her best to be sensitive

She began to think before she drew something else on a blank piece of paper

"It's you in - some kind of spaceship? Is that how you came to Earth?" Steven asked, but Centi ignored him and continued to draw other figures similar to her on the ship she drew.

"Huh. They look kind of like you. Was that your crew? HUH! You were a captain? That's so cool! I'm sorry, that's so cool, sir!" he stated with a salute, much to her confusion. "Oh, yeah, you guys don't salute like that. You go like," he said as he attempted to recreate the Diamond's salute he saw Peridot do countless times. He let out a small cry as he stretched his muscles a little too far "man, Peridot made this look so easy"

Centipeetle perfectly saluted as she mimicked him, she then looked like she remembered something else and continued to draw.

"It's you, saluting, You're saluting someone," Steven narrated her story "Your commander? She gave you an order... You and your crew... and your ship. Woah, lots of ships. You flew through space. Towards landed. And started building stuff. But then… the gem war. You joined the fight…"

Ash saw Centi cross out several gems on her depiction of the Gem War, Ash instantly knew what she meant by that.

"You and your crew kept going" Steven continued "You got separated, but you were still fighting. Then, new orders from your commander... to retreat. Everyone's running, but from what? You don't know. Where's your crew? Where's your ship?! You stopped. You heard something. From the sky, a sound. A song? And then…"

She had stopped drawing, looking down at the blank paper, Centi began to sob at her painful memories. Ash placed his hand on her back in an attempt to calm her, similar to how he does with Lapis as she continued to cry, completely pulling the pokemon trainer into a hug for comfort.

"Centi? That light. Where did it come from?" he asked

With a look of anger and betrayal, she drew four diamonds on the paper.

"Damage from the diamonds" Steven said aloud

As Bonnie wiped tears from her eyes after hearing the story, Centi began to gag and hacked out a green liquid onto the floor, the group watched as the liquid begin to eat away at the wood floorboards before Centi broke from Ash's supportive grip and let out a cry of agony as her hand glitched away.

"You're reverting. Here, I'll heal you again!" Steven shouted as he spat onto her gem, her hand returned, but as quickly as it returned, it turned back into whatever she was becoming.

"Why isn't it working?! How can I help you!?"

She grabbed her drawing of the Diamond's symbol and shoved it into his face, all the while still screaming. Ash was not there to witness Jasper's corruption, however seeing the process right in front of him, the absolute fear and agony that Centipeetle was going through, what Jasper must've gone through, he found himself oddly feeling sorry for the gem he despised.

Centi ran from Steven over to the warp pad, bashing her hand down in a desperate attempt to make it work.

"It's not working 'cause your corrupted. Where do you want to go?" he asked taking her drawings, "The battlefield? Your ship?"

Centipeetle pointed at her drawing of her old ship

"Steven i think she wants to go to her ship!" James shouted

"Is there something on the ship that can help you?"

Centi once again screamed and slammed her fist down

"Just hold on. We'll get you there." Ash said putting his hand on her shoulder. James stayed behind to keep Bonnie safe as Ash and Steven took Centipeetle to the warp pad. They warpped to a crashed spaceship that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries.

"Hey wait for us!" Steven shouted as she took off ahead of them, tearing vines away from what appeared to be a door, she began to grow in size until she towered over both boys, Steven finally opened the door and the three ran inside, just in time for Centipeetle to completely corrupt into her monster centipede form. Ash looked up to see two more monsters hanging on the ceiling who came down and greeted the now fully corrupted gem.

"Hey now! This is my style!" shouted Amethyst who appeared out of nowhere, startling Ash as she shapeshifted into a similar form "Can I hang with you, dudes?"

"Amethyst, don't make fun!" Pearl scolded her as she entered the crashed ship with Garnet

"You guys were right after all. I couldn't help Centipeetle" Steven sadly admitted

"You brought the Centipeetle back to her ship. You brought her back to her crew. They've been waiting here for her. They didn't want to leave her behind." Garnet told him supportively

"Wait... how did you know any of that?" Ash asked

"She told us" Garnet explained showing him Centipeetle's drawings

"Her drawings?"

"Her writing"

"It's actually decently legible for a form of Gem language that hasn't been used for millennia" Pearl elaborated with a cheeky smile

Centipeetle returned to Steven and Ash's side, playfully nudging them in a sigh of gratitude, trust and affection.

"You look so happy here. Can we let the Centipeetles stay?" Steven asked Garnet putting on his puppy dog eyes

"You can put those puppy dog eyes away, Steven. This ship, it's their bubble now" Garnet reassured them as the group exited the ship

"Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! Will you teach me to write in Gem?" Steven asked as they walked back to the warp pad.

"Oh, Steven, it's very complicated. And you won't have much use for it."

"Oh, just a few things, like, "Hi. How are you? Where's the bathroom? And... "I'm sorry."

Ash looked sadly down at his buddy and placed his hand on his shoulder "i think the Centipeetle's will be just fine Steven, you did your best to help her bud"

After the two shared a hug, Steven looked down at Ash's pocket with slight confusion, "Ash, why is there a box of condoms in your pocket?" He asked catching everyone off guard, Ash had no choice but to explain his adventure with Kevin, and they're newfound respect for one another, much to Steven's dismay.

Once they returned to the Temple, as Pearl walked Bonnie back to Jamie's home, Ash requested a few minutes in the bubble room alone before he and James could return to the barn. Garnet obliged his request and opened the bubble room door and allowed him inside. Searching around the hundreds of gems, he finally found the one he needed to find.

"Hey Jasper," he addressed the bubbled, orange gem that caused him so much trouble in the past "i don't know if you can hear me in there, but i know you definitely remember me, Centipeetle proved that you remember everything, you remember what you did to Lapis, you remember Malachite, you remember manipulating James, you remember beating the shit out of me. Just as i remember wanting you dead,and when Steven told me of your corruption and Peridot delivering the finishing blow, i thought that you got exactly what you deserved. And you know what? Even after everything that you did to me, to Steven, to Lapis, to my friends, do you know what i think of you after today? I saw corruption first hand, and i now realize that nobody deserves that, not even you. I'm sorry that we couldn't help you Jasper. I'm sorry this happened to you Jasper"

The bubbled gem simply floated above him, almost as if it were looking down at him. Realizing just how stupid he looked essentially talking to himself, he got up and began his walk home with James.

"So the Diamonds are responsible for all these monsters running around?" James asked him as they walked

"If what Centi told us is true, then i'd assume so"

"If the boss, i mean Giovanni, really is supplying Homeworld with information on our world Ash, and they have the power to turn gems like Centipeetle and Jasper into monsters like that. Ash, do you think Homeworld could make pokemon into those kinds of things?"

Ash stopped dead in his tracks, he was already having nightmares about what they were doing to Clemont on Homeworld, he never entertained the thought of Homeworld getting pokemon, let alone turning them into monsters for a full scale invasion.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time James" he began to say before he was suddenly ambushed, and tackled to the ground by Lapis.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed helping onto his feet

"Wow, i was only gone for a day, i never felt so loved" he said with a smile and a solid kiss on the blue gem "you'd not believe the day i've had"


	39. May questions finally be answered

I guess this is the part I say something to you guys. So, hey everybody you guys have any weekend plans? I honestly have nothing else to address you guys so I'll just get the new chapter going. Also, about the whole "Concrete controversy", if you are attacking Rebecca and the Crewinverse even after stating a profound apology and are trying to fix the problem, shame on you. I'm not saying that what happened wasn't terrible, however i do believe the statement from Lamar that it was a horrible misunderstanding and i fully support Rebecca and everyone involved with the show. If you have no idea what i'm talking about, i envy you. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME*

Ash opened the barn door with his feet aching after a long day of working the car wash with Greg, ready to dig into the pizza he brought back for him and his human barnmates.

"Hey everyone I'm ba-AHHH!" He exclaimed as he tripped over something and fell to the floor, just barely able to save the pizza.

Looking behind him to see what he tripped on, he saw Lapis's newest meepmorp laying on the floor in front of the front door. The item in question was a replica of Pikachu she made, out of the condoms Kevin had given him as Ash gave them to her and told her to do whatever she wanted with them, seeing as they had no intent of using the condoms for their intended purpose.

He carefully kicked the condom Pikachu into the corner of the barn and began to eat dinner with James as Misty and Brock hadn't returned home yet.

After dinner, he decided he was going to attempt to get some training done with Greninja and began to walk towards the back exit, only to once again trip over the box containing all of the VHS tapes Peridot and James watched, causing them all to spill over the floor.

"Damn it Peri" he cursed his original barnmate under his breath for carelessly leaving them out in the open for anyone to trip on. He began picking up the black tapes and tried his best to carefully reorganize them in the box as they were, knowing Peridot got annoyed at anyone who messed up her order. After getting all 10 seasons of Camp Pinning Hearts and the recorded tape of the 1988 summer olympics back in the box, he was left with the last tape, the tape he never watched as it had no label and didn't want to watch.

Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa had told him Rose Quartz had left a videotape for him, and Rose herself confirmed it existed the last time she saw him.

"Could this be it?" He thought as he inspected the blank VHS. Rose had knew of the future events that would lead Ash to where he was now, could she have purposefully left it at the barn she knew he would be living at? The uncertainty was eating him from the inside, he just had to know. He had to see what was on this tape.

After climbing up onto the truck, he saw Peridot was already in the truck and rewatching season 6 of Camp Pinning Hearts.

"Hey i was watching that!" she angrily said as he pushed her aside and removed the tape.

"Give me a minute Peri!" he said as he held the angry, little gem back and put his tape into the VCR. "this is important"

Peridot looked him in the eye and after seeing the seriousness in them, she calmed down and allowed him to steal the TV from her.

He took a deep breath as he prepared to view the contents of the tape he had spent so long to get. Finally he was going to get answers as to his purpose in the Gem's universe.

There was a poor quality to the video as he saw the date in the corner of the screen was September 14, 1982. As the focus came into view, they saw the barn in the background and two children, both boys around the ages of 7 or 10, were wrestling in the dirt. He paid extra attention to the younger looking boy, as he looked strikingly similar to Steven except his hair was straight.

"Mom make him stop!" The boy in the video shouted as the older boy pinned him to the ground

"Alright Andy, that's quite enough leave your cousin alone" he heard a voice order from behind the camera

"Ash, what on Earth is this?" Peridot asked extremely confused as the boys continued to play together in the video.

Ash on the other hand knew exactly what was happening, and removed the tape from the VCR. "it's just a damn DeMayo family home movie" he said out loud in a defeated and humiliated tone.

"Ash, are you alright?" Peridot asked with concern

"it's just a damn DeMayo family home movie!" he repeated himself with fury and threw the tape as far as he possibly could into the cornfield.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME ARCEUS BE DAMNED ANSWERS AROUND HERE!?" he screamed as he leapt down to the ground, by this time Lapis, James and Pikachu heard his tantrum and ran outside

"Ash, are you ok?" Lapis asked softly and placed her hand on his shoulder with worry

"NO I'M NOT OK!" he screamed as he pulled away. However he finally came to his senses when he saw the worry and hurt on Lapis's face, and it was a face he couldn't bare to look at knowing he was responsible for it. He knew he had to get away from everyone and cool down, so without a word, he turned around and walked away.

As he walked down the beach, he saw his favorite mailman sitting on a log, looking just as miserable as he did

"Evening Ash" Jamie addressed his friend with a shy smile "you look worse for wear"

"You have room to talk" he said sitting down with him "what are you doing here?"

"I come here whenever i feel like i need to think."

"Well scoot over, i need a place to think to" he said sitting down with him "i got pissed at something personal, then i screamed at Lapis. And I couldn't stand myself so i figured "why would she?" she's probably really mad at me now"

"Dang, hope things work out" he told him sympathetically

"Yeah. Me to" he agreed "what's bothering you?"

"I think you know already" Jamie answered him

"You're seriously are still mopping over Serena? You know she has to reject you first so you can mope right?"

"I know. I've just, you know, given up. I mean, she lives with me. And i can't just tell her i like her, it would destroy our friendship, you remember how bad i got after Garnet, i don't know if i can handle that kind of rejection again"

"Jamie, as someone who had been in your shoes, let me tell you something Pearl once told me. "You can either tell her how you feel and risk being rejected, or you can keep your secret and live your life never knowing what could've been" i made my choice with Lapis and look at us. You should tell her, or i might tell her for you"

Jamie looked down at the sand lost in thought "thanks Ash, and speaking of confession, if you want to get married, i'd recommend you apologize as soon as possible"

"WHAT!? How did you!?"

"Misty told me. Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone else. It's getting pretty late, I think I'll return to my house guests, i'll think about what you told me Ash. You're a good friend, and I wish you luck on your proposal" he said as he stood up and walked away

After Jamie was out of sight, he felt much more controlled and calm as a result of their talk. He also found himself with the overwhelming sensation of having to go to the bathroom. Ash knew the Temple was just a few feet away, and he knew Steven wouldn't mind if he used his bathroom. The last time he urinated in the ocean, Lapis claimed to have felt it and claimed to be disgusted, not wanting to anger her any further, Ash decided it'd be best if he used Steven's.

"Hey Steven! Sorry to barge in but can I use your bathroom? Thanks!" He exclaimed as he entered the house and immediately ran into the open bathroom. After relieving himself, he noticed Steven was holding an enormous, pink colored key, Lion sitting on the bed next to him.

"New toy?" He asked

"Nope, Lion just puked it out when I asked him for help in understanding what my mom wants me to do with myself, with you" he said inspecting the key "This key. Mom must have wanted Lion to give this to me now. What does it open though?" An idea suddenly appeared in his head as he leapt into Lion's pocket dimension inside his mane, leaving Ash alone with the big, pink cat. After a few seconds, Steven returned having no success.

"Guess we both got sent on wild goose chases by Rose today" Ash remarked as he explained the tape situation. "But you know, Steven i know exactly what it's like to get vague information and having to use it to discover your destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you about how i'm really only here because i'm the chosen one in my world, the chosen one who was destined to save the world according to the great prophecy "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these three Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea". I was obviously the Ash that the world turned to. The titans were the three legendary pokemon, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, who control the elements. And the water's great garden was another extraordinary pokemon Lugia."

"So what happened that caused the prophecy?"

"What else? Some idiot disturbed the harmony of the elements and nearly destroyed the world. I was able to stop it, but my point is, i was able to do it without any knowledge about what i had to do. And it looks like i'm gonna have to do it again, but you know what bud?"

"What?"

"I'm glad i'm figuring this out with you Steven, with Lapis, with the Gems and my other friends. I know we're going to fulfill the prophecy together, as brothers. And i'll bet that key has something to do with it. We should-"

But Steven cut Ash off by grabbing him and pulling his near brother into a tight hug, wiping tears away from Ash's kind words he let go of him and approached Lion

"Lion, where did you get this? Can you please take me there? Pleeeeease" he begged before Ash squatted down to Steven's height and gave Lion matching puppy dog eyes. Eventually Lion did give in and crouched down for the two to ride him.

As Ash assess his new surroundings, he realized Lion had wrapped them to the middle of a vast desert.

"Hey. This is where we found you. Something of Mom's is hidden here, right? Take us there" Steven demanded.

Lion obeyed and began to charge towards an unknown destination. After nearly three hours of the two being exposed to the blistering heat, Ash heard Steven begin to faintly talk to himself out loud

"Mom... who were you? Who am I? What are me and Ash supposed to do? Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, They won't say it, but, I know they expect something big from me, from us. But how can I fulfill my destiny if I don't even know what it is? Who am I supposed to be?"

Lion finally reached their destination, a large pink structure mostly buried in the sand with the exception of two large, pink mountain like structures sticking out of the sand. Between them, there was a large door with a keyhole in it's center

"Whatever's behind this door, I know it's something important" Steven said as he and Ash both placed their hands on the key and placed it in the hole. "Please tell us our destiny."

With the door open, they saw that behind the door was a mountain of objects, Steven picked up an old sword and tried to pull it out of it's sheath, but the handle broke off from years of exposure.

"There's gotta be something here" Ash stated, trying his best to make something out of their present situation. "You check for anything on that side, i'll check this side" but his hopes were dashed as he saw only a bunch of deteriorated weapons and armor piled up and left to rust.

"No. Please! There was supposed to be something here to tell me my purpose! This is just a bunch of garbage Mom left behind!" he heard Steven beginning to shout and kick random objects out of a rage that equaled Ash's earlier in the evening.

"Steven calm down!" he said as he ran to his friend "Steven, we need to both calm down and figure out what we're doing here, there has to be something here!"

Steven looked down to the ground where he just kicked and saw something, proving Ash right. Ash noticed it as well and picked it up, it was another VHS tape with the words "For Nora" written on it's label.

"Another tape from mom? But, who's Nora? Ash do i have a sister!?"

"I don't know bud, but we'll figure this out together, Lion, we've asked a lot from you today, but we need to know what this "Nora" thing is, please Lion, take us to where we can find answers."

"I promise i won't get mad the next time you throw up on my bed" Steven added

Lion looked disinterested as he usually does, but Steven's promise seemed to seal the deal for him, and began to get ready to warp them away, but Ash felt an overwhelming urge to take one last look at Rose's junkpile.

As he turned around, an item that he never noticed until now just caught his eye and he approached it. While everything else in the pile it was set on had began to deteriorate over time and had a fine layer of sand on it, this thing looked brand new meaning it hadn't been there for long. The item was a yellow shoulder bag, one that Ash could've sworn he recognized. He opened the bag to see only one item was inside it, a pink and white ribbon with a metal pendant in the center styled in the shape of the sun cut in half. As soon as he saw the ribbon inside, Ash instantly knew who's bag this was.

"MAY!" he began to scream as he dropped the bag and ran to the edge of the landfill, looking around frantically searching for his lost friend "MAY WHERE ARE YOU!? IT'S ME ASH! YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" after he received no answer, he was about to outright run into the desert to find her before Steven grabbed him

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! SHE'S GONNA DIE OUT HERE!" he screamed in hysterics as Steven struggled to hold him back

"Ash, calm down! Lion's ready to go, and as soon as we get back, the Gems can search for her all night! Come on Ash you'll die out there to if you go out there alone"

Ash knew Steven had a valid point, after he collected himself, he joined Steven and Lion on the return to Beach City for answers on Nora "hold on May, we're coming back for you" he said to himself

"Lion, why did you took us to?" Steven began to ask after Lion brought then to the outskirts to Beach City, but he was cut off by the sound of a guitar playing in the distance. Lion wandered off while Steven and Ash followed the music to the source, and saw Greg and his van parked on the top of the hill playing his guitar.

"Oh hey Stu-ball, Ash, what's going on? Nice bag Ash" he said referring to May's bag that Ash was still holding.

"Dad?! You're Nora?"

"What?"

"We found this" Ash explained showing Greg the tape

"Oh, my gosh I never thought I'd see this again!" he said taking the tape

"You've seen this tape before?"

"Of course. Come here. You should to Ash" he said as he lead the boys to the back of his van and popped the tape into the VCR

The tape displayed showed a much younger Greg standing on the beach being followed by a seagull. "He's following me now." he told the person holding the camera

"Maybe he'll help you with your intro this time." a familiar female voice said from behind the camera, Ash recognized her voice as Rose Quartz.

The film shifted to Greg posing with his guitar "They call me…" he began to say as he jammed on his guitar "Mr. Universe! Get ready, baby, 'cause you're gonna have the coolest dad this side of the cosmos!"

"I press it now, right?" Rose asked him

"Do it. Woah!" he said as he lost his balance "think we can edit this part out?"

"No, no. It's perfect." she said laughing she then turned the camera towards herself "Isn't it wonderful, Nora? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the lives they live are so complicated and...so simple. Nora, we can't both exist. But I won't be gone. I'm going to become half of you. And every moment you enjoy being yourself, that will be me, loving being you." she told them

While Ash was still confused, Steven looked more upset "I don't understand. Why is this the same as the video you guys made me? Who's Nora?"

Greg chuckled and wiped away tears "N-Nora is you"

"I'm my mom and my sister?! What kind of destiny is this?! What is Ash my grandfather now?!"

"No, no. We just had it down to two names - Steven if you were a boy, and Nora if you were a girl."

"So, then, would Nora have the magical destiny if I wasn't here?"

"Magical destiny? I don't know about that."

"But Mom did. She was trying to tell me something with my tape. She keeps leaving me... puzzle pieces. Sooner or later, I'm going to understand what I'm for!"

"Woah! Steven, it's okay" Ash tried to calm him

"Am I supposed to be - D-did she want me to be Nora?"

"Steven, she just wanted you to be you. When you have a kid, you have no idea who they're gonna be. Even Garnet couldn't predict it. That's what was so exciting to your mom, that life is full of so many possibilities, and you would get to explore them for yourself. I mean, you could be Steven or Nora or anyone else. And you can always change your name. Hey, I did." Greg told his son

Steven looked at the paused image of his mother and resumed it "Because you're going to become something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being. That's my favorite part. A human being. A human is an action. I wonder who, how you'll be, what you'll think, what you'll want. Oh, I'm so happy for everyone who's going to know you. I'm rambling. If they look to you, trust yourself. Take care of them, Nora." she said before the tape ended

"So that's it. I'm just... supposed to be her kid. Only Ash has destiny here, i'm just supposed to go along for the ride"

"Woah, woah wait bud. That's not that at all" Ash explained, this is your world, i still need you. You're my brother, and like i told you earlier, i'm glad i'm doing this with you. And i know that we're going to figure out the prophecy together. Come on, you've had a rough day, i'll walk you home so we can get the Gems to start their search for May"

After wishing Greg goodnight and made their way home, they were greeted to the sight of the screen door to the Temple had been removed from it's hinges and was now on the ground, almost as if it had been kicked down.

"STEVEN! ASH!" Pearl screamed as she embraced her boys in a tight hug "thank the stars you're alright!"

"Pearl what happened?" Ash asked

"When we returned from our mission, we saw someone had broken into the house, and when we realized you were gone we thought someone took you" she explained, tightening her hug around the boys

"Nothing appears to have been stolen" Amethyst stated

"Check again" Garnet informed the group from the bubble room.

Everyone followed her to the bubble room, at first all the bubbled gems seemed to have been in place, but by instinct, Ash looked for the bubble containing his least favorite gem, and saw Jasper was gone.

"This makes no sense" Pearl began to rant "first of all, only gems can access this room. Second, why would the intruder only take Jasper's gem? Like they specifically broke in just for Jasper"

"There's more" Ash added "we need to go to the desert immediately, another pokemon trainer, a girl named May is trapped there. If we don't find her soon she's going to die out there"

"Jasper can clearly wait," Garnet ordered "our priorities are saving Ash's friend. Steven, stay here in case the intruder returns, Ash i'd recommend you go home and apologize to Lapis" he continued having used her future vision to see the problem happening between him and Lapis "let's go Gems!" she finished as the three got on the warp pad and went to begin their search for May.

"You got into a fight with Lapis?" Steven asked

"Well, yes, it was more like i screwed up and need to apologize" he explained as he picked up May's bag and headed for the door "you need my help with fixing the door before i go?"

"Nope, i'll just call my dad for that. I'll keep you updated on the search party. Night Ash"

"Night Steven, stay safe"

After he returned to the barn, he witnessed everyone except Lapis was sitting on the truck. Expecting the worst, he opened the barn door, once again tripping over the condom Pikachu.

"You alright?" Lapis asked him from their bed

"Yeah, i'm fine. And i came here to apologize for screaming at you, you didn't deserve to be treated that way just because i was angry. I'm so sorry Lapis, please forgive me"

She gently patted her hand down on the bed next to her, Ash sat down on the bare mattress next to her and she embraced him in a trusting hug "i'm not angry at you Ash. And i fully understand your anger, you deserve to know the truth about why you're here, and i understand why you lost it" she finished by giving him a quick peck on the lips "i love you so much Ash"

"And i love you to" he said resting his head down, then he remembered Jasper being stolen by another gem "hey, can i ask you something?'

"Anything"

"Did you or Peridot go to the Temple today?"

"No, why?"

He was hesitant to answer her, he didn't know how she'd respond if she knew her tormentor was free, but he knew she deserved the truth "someone broke into the Temple today, and stole Jasper's bubbled gem"

Lapis's eyes widened as the painful memories of being Malachite returned to her at the mention of her name. However instead of screaming and crying like how she used to, she did tremble a little bit in Ash's arms, but she took several deep breaths and was able to keep herself relatively collected.

"I promise you Lapis, i won't let her get to you" he said as he continued to gently massage her gem in a calming manner "i will never let go of you Lapis"

"Thank you Ash" she said as she began to fall asleep in his arms, but Ash was obviously getting no sleep that night, thinking about how Rose technically screwed both him and Steven over, how some mystery gem was now running around Beach City, how they had stolen Jasper and what they planning on doing with a corrupted gem, and the most important thing that was worrying him was May's fate, if she was alive or not, or even worse, if Max was with her and met the same fate as his big sister.

When Brock, James, Peridot and Misty finally thought it was safe for them to enter the barn to sleep, Ash quietly got up so he wouldn't disturb Lapis, and showed them May's bag. At first Brock doubted it was hers, but after Ash presented the half of her Terracotta Town Pokemon Contest ribbon, and showed his half of the token of their friendship he kept in his bag, they all believed it was hers.

"So the Gems are looking for her?" Misty asked "I couldn't imagine what she must be going through, lost, scared, alone"

"Misty stop it" Ash demanded as he sat back down, still trying to process everything that had happened. Then another thought came to him "could May's arrival and Jasper's disappearance possibly be related?" He thought as he tried to get some sleep


	40. Doug Out Till Dawn

**And so the plot thickens. I guess there isn't much to say. Do you guys even read these or do you just skip it and go straight to the story? If that's the case then i could probably put anything in this disclaimer. A fantasy of mine is for Gordon Ramsay to baste me in butter while i'm wearing a tuxedo and then we'll marathon Attack On Titan together on my couch, which is now greasy from my butter basting. See i could've put anything in that last sentence and you wouldn't have read it. *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON***

Ash had an all day shift at the carwash, but he knew that before he could go to work, he had to go to the Temple to check in on the Gem's search for May. Luckily he didn't have to wait long to get the results as the second he entered the house, they returned.

"Ash I'm sorry," Pearl said "we combed the entire desert all night long and we didn't find a trace of anyone in it. No footprints, no clothes, and no body"

"It's like your friend just vanished" Amethyst added "hey at least it means she's probably still alive, if she's even here"

"You know Amethyst, shockingly, that's not making me feel better"

"I'm sorry Ash, but besides that bag, there's no trace of her anywhere" Garnet consulted him "are you certain that bag belongs to your friend?"

"Look i know at first glance it looks like this could be any old bag, but i know for a fact this belongs to May. She's out there somewhere and i'll be damned if we just leave her to die"

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other before Amethyst volunteered to return to the desert one last time, of course since they didn't want Amethyst getting lost with May out there, Garnet and Pearl left with her to resume their search.

As the day went on, Ash worked all through his worry until the wash closed at six. Absolutely exhausted, he was about to walk home but was stopped by Steven and Connie who approached him before he could even leave the driveway.

"Evening Steven, Connie, what's up?"

"We were both just about to go to the Fryshack before Peedee and James close up, you wanna come?" Connie asked

"Well i am pretty hungry, plus i've got to walk with James home anyway, might as well take him home with some food" he joked trying to hide his concern.

The three made it to the restaurant to see Peedee Fryman running the front counter, while the Fryman's hired help James was operating the fryer and the Fryman patriarch was finishing up with closing duties.

They were served Steven's favorite fry bits and sat down on a bench waiting for James to be relieved of duty.

"Man, life can get really intense sometimes" Steven reflected as he popped a small handful of bits in his mouth

"Yeah, especially you and Ash's lives, let's see, alien abduction"

"Going to a weird zoo for humans in space."

"sneaking out past a pair of intergalactic tyrants!"

"And Ash was even in jail last week!" they laughed together

"Well, it's nice to know that we can still have peaceful days like this without any trouble." Steven continued

"Well, as little trouble as we can get" Ash retorted

"Hey, kid!" they all suddenly heard a man with a megaphone shout at them "Drop those fry bits! drop em'!" the source was a man wearing a jacket he had seen Stevonnie wear.

"Oh no, it's the cops!" Steven cried "All the years of ordering off menu have finally come back to taunt me!"

"You meant haunt you?" Connie corrected him "Steven that's not even a police car, it's just-"

"I surrender!" he screamed raising his hands in the air and fell to his knees. "I knew I was breaking the rules but, I did it anyway! The bits had their hooks in me!"

"Steven i'm pretty sure you can't get arrested for that" Ash told him

"Dad, quit joking around!" Connie then told the man

"Come on, Connie I almost had him!" the man told her with a smug smile

"Mr. Maheswaran!?" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground in exaggerated shock

"Wow, i didn't think you'd take it that seriously. You alright Steven?" Mr. Maheswaran asked.

"Oh, yeah, I love it down here."

"And how's my swashbuckling swashbuckler doing?" he asked Connie

"I'm good dad."

"You know, Steven, maybe you're dehydrated. Probably from eating all that garbage before dinner"

"Respectfully, Fry Bits are not garbage."

"Don't worry, Steven, he's just messing with you." Connie reassured him

"Sorry Steven, Let's get you up" he said as the group helped the boy to his feet "and i take it this is the famous Ash Ketchum i've been told about. I heard so much about you, it's really nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Maheswaran" he said shaking his hand

"Now Ash, you're an adult, you can call me Doug. i insist. Oh where is that Pikachu? I'd love to see him in action"

"Well Doug, Pikachu doesn't come with me to work, he likes to take naps with my girlfriend anyway. But i can show you the next best thing" he said tossing a pokeball and releasing Staraptor

"Woah! That's SO cool!" Doug exclaimed as he watched the flying type soar above him

"If you like that Doug, wait till you see this!" he said also releasing Charizard, who threw a flamethrower into the air in a blatant display of might

"WOAH! That's the coolest thing i've ever seen!" Doug again fangirled

Angry that his spotlight had been stolen by Charizard, Staraptor got into his teammate's face and angrily growled at each other.

"Alright you two, play nice" their trainer said returning them before things could get ugly

"So what are you doing in Beach City dad?" Connie asked

"I'm here out on a job actually, The private security company I work for got a call from a Mr. Harold Smiley, stating that somebody was lurking around Funland after hours. So I'll be here all night on a stakeout"

"Woah, a stakeout!" Steven said excitedly

"Dad, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Protecting the citizens of Beach City, just like you guys"

"wow , I'd love to go on a stakeout sometime." Steven told him

"Maybe you guys, could help out tonight." he asked the trio

"Even though we're not officially sanctioned security personnel?" Connie asked

"Hey, why not. It's probably just some kid loitering. What do you say?"

"We're in!" Steven and Connie both said

"I don't know guys, i've kind of had a long day and i'm thinking of just going home and sleep" Ash said trying to decline the offer

"Ash, i think you need to see something" he heard James suddenly say from behind them "and you said something about investigating something going on at Funland?" he asked Doug

"Yes, who are you?"

"It's alright Doug, he's a friend of mine"

"If he is supposed to investigate Funland then he should see this with you. Follow me" James explained as he lead Ash and Doug into the Fryshack.

"Hey Mr. Fryman, Peedee" Ash addressed them as James lead them upstairs to a dark room, only light by a computer screen. Sitting in front of the computer, was Ronaldo

"Good evening Ash, my former Crystal Gem companion" he welcomed him

"Show them what you showed me today" James told him

"Very well, but first he must answer my questions three"

"Cut the crap Ronaldo and show me what you've got to show me" Ash told him with annoyance

"Okay geez, give me a sec" he said as he pulled up his blog "Keep Beach City Weird" "i was on a website that allows you to watch security cameras live. Last night i saw this on the Funland security cameras and immediately recorded it. Check it out"

The video started with the timestamp of two AM the previous night, and appeared to be recorded from the top of the ferris wheel as Ash was able to see the rooftops of the concession stands and prize booths. All of a sudden, a large, white, light appeared on the rooftop of an ice cream stand. When the light dissipated, a figure was standing on top, easily six feet tall and standing on it's hind legs. The figure crouched down for some reason, and then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until it was completely out of sight.

"What is that?" Doug asked

"Change of plans i'm coming with you guys" Ash said as they left the Fryman home

"I'm coming to on your little stakeout" James insisted "i'm James by the way"

"Alright, on one condition. Steven and Connie, especially Connie, don't need to know about that thing"

Personally, Ash didn't think that was necessary. He knew they had seen worse on missions before, but in the end, he decided to respect Doug's wish to protect his daughter.

They piled into Doug's car and drove to the closed gates of Funland. The group waited for two hours in the car with absolutely nothing happening.

"Things seem pretty quiet so far." Connie said finally breaking the silence

"Well yeah, nobody's gonna even _try_ hopping the fence with us here. But you never know, sometimes, I actually leave the car." Doug said trying his best to sound cool in front of his daughter. "I'm sure you guys do lots of waiting when you're saving the world. It can't be all bam, pow action all the time."

"Aw, I wish. There's a lot of fighting, I mean, I kind of inherited a intergalactic war and Ash is the one who is supposed to save the world" Steven joked

"Hey dad, what's this box?"

"Oh, I just confiscated that from a kid who was shoplifting in a costume shop."

"Woah!" Steven said digging through the boxes contents "You could totally use these for disguises! Don't you ever need to go.. Undercover?"

"How do you know I'm not undercover. Right now?" he asked them when he removed his glasses "Just kidding, I need these to see. But if you guys want to play with that stuff go ahead." he said with a chuckle

"Okay, well _I_ want to be undercover. I'll be.. Veronica Cucamonga." she said as she put on a red dress suit and matching sun hat

"It's a-me, Peter Pizzapoppolis, from Italia!" Steven said putting on a green cap and fake mustache, along with a stereotypical italian accent.

"Pizzapoppolis? That sounds Greek. You sure you don't want anything dad? There's a clown nose back here."

"No thanks, being a security guard is _no_ joke"

"You and James want a disguise Ash?" Steven asked

"Thanks bud, but i'm not sure me and James and share a clown nose"

"Oh, i've got disguises" James said with an evil giggle and removed a small briefcase seemingly out of nowhere

Connie gasped "the official Team Rocket disguise kit!" she said recognizing the box

James opened the case and threw on a beige colored shirt and cargo pants "call me: Eric Stuart!" he then tossed another costume to Ash, who entertained the idea by putting on the red colored jacket with a white stripe, blue jeans and a matching red and white cap.

"I guess you can call me "Red"

Everyone was taken aback by a loud crash that appeared right in front of them.

"What was that?" Doug asked as the group exited the car and ran to the source. There was an enormous hole in the chain link fence now, despite nobody having seen the thing that broke it

"Mama mia the fence-a!" "Peter" shouted with despair

"How on earth did this happen? If this were some punk with a pair of bolt cutters this would have been a clean cut. But this chain looks like it was torn apart. This was no kid."

Ash and James looked at each other, worrying if what they saw on the video might have been the culprit.

"Well, if it wasn't a misguided teen, what could it be?" "Veronica" asked

"It's up to us to find out! Sounds like we better investigate. Cucamonga, Pizzapoppolis, Stuart, Red. Let's investigate"

As the group entered the park through the large hole in the fence, Doug took the lead as he had the flashlight "Hello? This is security! You are trespassing on private property. Do not attempt to make yourself a corn dog. Funland incorporated is not liable for the harm you may incur on trying to operate a deep fryer without a license!" he shouted into the seemingly empty park

"You need a license to operate a deep fryer?" Steven asked. But before anyone could answer him, they heard a loud crash in the distance. As they turned around, they saw a large shadow quickly move from in front of them.

"Hey, stop right there!" Doug shouted as they all ran towards the shadow, but the shadow was no longer there

"Did we lose them?" James asked

"Which a-way did they go so fast-a?" Steven asked still not breaking character

"They could be anywhere in this place, i suggest we split up" Ash suggested "Doug should take the kids, while James and I will go the other side of the park"

"Sounds good, we'll meet back here in thirty minutes" Doug agreed as the two groups split up.

The two trainers walked down to the area by the ferris wheel, the same area they saw the figure in the video. Ash then turned to the security camera that recorded it, sticking up his middle finger at it playfully thinking Ronaldo could be watching.

"Are thinking what i'm thinking that the thing in that video was?" Ash asked

"If you're thinking that the figure in that video was some sort of pokemon. Then i believe you're thinking what i'm thinking"

"Not just any pokemon, i think it was a Blaziken. May has a Blaziken. I have no idea if this means that it was May on that rooftop but-"

"Do you smell that?" James suddenly interrupted him.

He took a deep breath in and smelled what James was smelling, it was a sweet odor that he thought he recognized.

"That's Vileplume No. 5" James explained "i remember Jessie would constantly complain about it after contests because your friend May would apply so much"

"It definitely reminds me of May's. But what i don't get is what she's doing here, why is she jumping from rooftop to rooftop like she's in hiding?"

Before James could give him an answer, they heard a loud mechanical noise and screaming come from the opposite side of the park. They ran over to the source and saw that one of the rides, a fast spinning ride called Hyper Space, was turned on at full speed, but they arrived just in time to see it turn off and the Maheswarans and Steven stumbled out.

"Are you guys alright!?" he asked

"Listen, you bodybuilding escape artist criminal." Doug shouted, ignoring him "This isn't a game. You've endangered a officer of the law and two small children. Show yourself before you get into serious trouble!"

"Guys, do you think this might be some kind of gem mutant or monster?" Connie asked

"It could be, but, it trapped us. The monsters and mutants aren't that smart."

"Could it be we're dealing with a Homeworld Gem?"

At this point, Ash finally decided to go against Doug's wish and informed them about the video and May.

"Homeworld? Gem? Pokemon? Mutant? I, uh - well, whatever it is" Doug said clearly frazzled "if someone's trespassing, they'll have to answer to me." he then said as he pulled on a false bravery.

As is on cue, every single light turned on in the park, and carnival music began to blast over the music system.

"I can't believe this. They're mocking us. Show yourself! What is it that you want here?! Prizes? Fun? You think this is the place to get your kicks? You sick monster. Destroying the sanctity of this land of fun!" Doug screamed in an overly dramatic tone that could've rivaled Jamie

Ash suddenly felt a disturbance nearby and felt he needed to look up. His assumptions were correct as he saw a shadow of something small in stature crouching down on top of one of the prize booths. As soon as the small shadow noticed it had been seen, it leapt away out of sight.

"Dad behind you!" he heard Connie shout followed by a loud crash. Turning around, he saw that the chain link fence had fallen on top of the adult

"Doug are you alright!?"

"Ugh, don't worry, I'm fine. Just-" he began to say before another, much larger shadow ran towards the alley nearby "There they are! LEAVE ME!"

"Alright guys, let's-a go!" Steven shouted as he, Connie and Ash followed it while James stayed behind to help Doug

They ran down the pier in the direction they saw the shadow go, but out of nowhere, a gumball machine fell over, presumably by the perpetrator, and hundreds of gumballs spilled out onto the floor.

"That's a lot of gumballs!" Connie shouted as Steven grabbed her and Ash, lifting them into the air with his floating powers, allowing them to avoid tripping on the spherical candies.

"It's time to give up!" Connie stated as the trio reached a dead end, expecting whoever, or whatever, they were chasing to be trapped

"Gumballs? Aaah!" they heard Doug exclaim as he and James tripped over the gumballs. "Hey kids" he then addressed them after they all regrouped

"The culprits at the end of this corner, dad."

"Good work you guys. Now, let's shed some light on this subject!" he said as he pointed his flashlight at the cornered person. But instead of seeing a troublesome teen, Homeworld Gem or even May, they were greeted to the sight of a small child cornered at the wall.

"Wait, Onion?!" Steven asked

"You know this kid Steven?" Ash asked having never seen the child before

"He's my friend Onion, he's Sour Cream's little brother" he explained

"What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a very important investigation." Doug scolded the boy

"Dad, I think this is who's been causing all this trouble."

"Onion, It's me, Steven." He calmly told the younger boy removing his cap and fake mustache "Steven Universe"

Onion's eyes grew wide when he recognized his friend, and ran straight towards him, babbling and pointing at the top of the wall like a madman.

"That's just Mr. Maheswaren and my friends Ash and James. Oh my gosh did you think a bunch of strangers were chasing you? No wonder you were trying to throw us off your trail. Onion, everything's okay."

"It can't just be a kid. It doesn't make any since! What about that huge shadow?"

Connie quickly answered her father's question by pointing her flashlight in Onion's direction, his shadow was much more exaggerated and appeared to make him look bigger than he already was.

"But the fence was ripped apart!"

"Well, I have seen him use a blowtorch before" Steven recalled

"I also found this piece of fabric stuck in the fence." Connie revealed showing a piece of torn, red cloth. Onion turned around to see that a piece of his pant leg was torn off.

Doug just groaned in annoyance "of course. It's never actually something"

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, It's just my job isn't the exhilarating adventures you've been having with Steven. Or the life-threatening emergencies your mom deals with at the hospital. The most action I see is telling kids to stop loitering around. I was hoping maybe you'd get to see me take on a serious job. But I guess all i'm good at is being your silly, old dad." He then proved his point by slipping on some of the gun balls and falling on his butt, getting a small chuckle out of James.

"You're right, you are silly. But that's why I like hanging out with you. I've got enough serious things going on in my life. Sometimes I just wanna spend time with my dad."

Doug smiled at his daughter's touching words and pulled her into a hug "Thanks, you're a keeper Veronica Cucamonga." He then turned his attention to Onion "Well, kid. This may have been a big misunderstanding. But you're still in trouble for this fence."

Onion just pointed at himself and shook his head, as if he was trying to deny he was responsible for the vandalism.

"Oh, yes you are." Doug sternly told him

"Just let him off the hook on this one. We already scared him straight." Steven insisted

"The law must be different for someone his age. Right?" Ash asked

Doug looked at the pleading kids, then back at Onion "you really learned your lesson?"

Onion nodded

"Then you're free to go"

"See ya later Onion!" Steven told his friend, who declined a ride home. Ash and James also decided to walk home, and wished the others a goodnight.

Ash checked his phone, which until that point had been put on silent mode, and saw that just a few minutes ago Ronaldo had texted him at least four times and even tried calling. The texts all read the same thing: "watch out for the girl in the alley"

Ash texted back what he meant by that, and almost instantly, he received a video from Ronaldo and pressed play. The video was dark and grainy, but he could see enough, Ash's assumptions were correct and Ronaldo had been watching them the entire time using the spy website he told them about.

The video was literally just a few minutes old, and was of he, Steven, Connie, Doug and James had cornered Onion in the alleyway. Directly behind them, Ash then noticed the shadowy figure watching them in the alley. He zoomed in on the person, thinking it might've been May. But as the resolution cleared, he realized that he did recognize the girl's face. But the stalker wasn't May, it was his friend Dawn.

Ash and James looked at each other and ran back into the park

"DAWN?!" "DAWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ash screamed into the seemingly empty park. But he got no response.

"Ash" he heard James somberly say as he pointed up. Ash looked up to see the security camera Ronaldo had used to watch them was completely destroyed. As if something large had smashed it to pieces, just barely staying on its mount.

"Ash, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. But one thing is clear, May and Dawn are both in Beach City. And we've got to find them"


	41. The Good Lars

**Alright, so i'm not gonna spoil anything from what we've seen from the San Diego Comic Con trailer for the next season, but i've got to say, I'm scared. I'm scared for Lapis. You guys know that i try my best to work with the timeline of the show, and ultimately it's what Lapis does that seriously affects the story. And to tell you the truth, if Lapis does what i'm afraid she's going to do, i have no idea if i can rewrite Ash and Lapis's relationship around it. But i'll be damned if i just flat out abandon this story and all i've worked so hard for, not to mention it would be a complete stab in the back for you guys for sticking through it. Fortunately i have faith in the Crewniverse and i have faith in my favorite Gem. But no matter what, Ash's Universe is still here and i still have some solid chapters for you guys with some serious twists on the way. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

The video Ronaldo texted him from the Funland security camera from the previous night was still being replayed over and over on Ash's phone. He continued to watch Dawn hiding in the shadows behind the group watching them.

"Have you been watching that all night?" Lapis asked him as she woke up next to him with worry.

"Of course i have" he told her. "She just stood there watching us for nearly four minutes and made no attempt to talk to us. I'm one of her most trusted friends yet she looks like she doesn't even know me. It's almost creepy that she just watches us in complete silence until we leave" he said as he rested his head on her lap

He suddenly picked his head up as his phone vibrated when it received a text from Steven, asking him if he wanted to get some coffee with him at the big donut. To be honest, that sounded like the best idea ever to him. After spending the past few days worrying about his two missing friends, as well as Jasper's abduction, that a cup of coffee with his friend was probably exactly what he needed. After he replied yes, they agreed to meet at the Big Donut.

"Morning Ash" Steven said with a smile at the front door "sleep well?"

"Nope" he said explaining what happened to him and James after Steven and the Maheswarans left, and showed him the video of Dawn

"You mean she was watching us the entire time?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. Right now, i just want to have a relaxing cup of coffee with my brother" he said opening the door to see Serena, Sadie and Lars all working the front counter

"Morning Ash!" Serena welcomed him

"Morning everyone" he said with a smile

"You guys are just in time," Sadie exclaimed as she presented them their drinks "we need you guys to settle something"

"Of course" Steven answered on their behalf

"Well, Lars over here has made something very special and doesn't think it's all that great, which is totally false. But we just need you guys to prove him wrong" she said presenting a pumpkin like cake in front of them. "So, how is it?" she asked as the two cut pieces off and sampled it.

"Be honest, but not TO honest" Lars snarked

"Pretty good" Ash reviewed

"It's pumpkin bread! And it's pumpkin-shaped, like a pumpkin! This is the best idea anybody has ever had!" Steven raved

"See, we told you, it's really good!" Serena told Lars

"Of course Steven likes it; he likes everything."

"Lars, did you make this?!" he asked

"No! Well, yes but it's no big deal"

"Secrets out Lars, feels good doesn't it?" Sadie asked

"Stop!" he groaned with an embarrassed blush

"Oh this is amazing! How'd you get it to look like a pumpkin?" Steven excitedly asked

"I just made seven small crescent-shaped cakes and used cream cheese icing to hold them together. Anyone with two hands and half a brain could do it. And you know, a recipe." he explained with a tone of annoyance

"That sounds rather tedious, but you know it works" Ash commented

The door to the shop opened and Buck Dewey entered and approached the front counter

"B-B-B-Buck Dewey!" Lars stuttered as he attempted to hide the cake under the counter.

"Hey, Buck" Ash addressed his friend

"Hey Ash, hey Steven, hey donut kids"

"Hi Buck, what's up? how's it going? what'll it be?" Lars asked in a fast, panicky tone and giving him an awkward smile

"I wanna order…. You"

Ash couldn't believe what he thought he was witnessing. Was Buck seriously just professing his love to Lars?

"To come to dinner" Buck finished his sentence "me, Jenny and Sour Cream are having a potluck. You know, like parents do. Except _we'll_ be doing it, All of you should come, and Ash can bring Brock to. You should bring some food because that's what you do at a potluck. It's so funny."

"That IS funny Buck! It sounds great!" he said as he gave a thumbs up "Super cool! Can't wait, Bingo, Bongo!" he then said pointing finger guns at him with an even bigger smile.

Buck just looked at him expressionless before saying "cool" and exited the store.

As soon as Buck left, Lars threw his head down on the counter ""Bingo, Bongo?!" where did I even learn that?!"

"Yeaah, Bingo Bongo! This is gonna be great." Steven said

"Hey, yeah this is perfect. You won't believe us when _we_ say we like your cooking, but, you'll have to believe it when it's coming from Buck." Sadie agreed

"I'm not going."

"What?! You just got invited to a party with Ash's friends! Isn't that what you've always wanted? If anyone shouldn't go, it's me, but they know you, they like you! Don't they Ash?"

"Well, i'm pretty sure they do. I mean, he did just walk in and invite you to a party" he answered

"Unh-unh. Nobody knows me. And nobody knows I can bake." he ignored his friend's insistence

"Well, we do" Serena said

"Yeah, Lars, you should make this your big debut."

Lars thought about what they were telling him, and lifted his head from the counter "well, then it HAS to be perfect"

They all made plans to regroup at Lars's house at four o'clock when the Big Donut closed to prepare for Lars's baking debut. After making it to Lars's home, they all went up to his bedroom in the attic to meet.

"How about a pie?" Steven asked as Lars began pacing back and forth around the room, Ash and Serena both stood as Sadie laid down on the only chair.

"No."

"Uh, baked Alaska?" Sadie suggested

"It might look like i'm trying to hard"

"What about a macaroon?" Serena asked

"No, Sour Cream's allergic to coconut" Ash revealed

"No, definitely something cream-filled. A bundt? A cannoli? Maybe some rugelach? Uah I don't know!"

"Well, maybe, we could, make a cake with your face on it" Sadie then suggested

"That's a great idea! You should make something that represents you!" Steven said from the bed as Lars reached under the mattress and pulled out a purple notebook

"Maybe this'll work" he said flipping through the pages before reaching the recipe he wanted "I used to eat this as a kid all the time."

"What's "Ubie" Ash asked as he read the title of the page

"It's ube." Lars corrected him

"What's that?" Serena asked, having never heard of the dessert

"It's you know, like a sweet potato"

"POTATOES CAN BE SWEET!?" both Ash and Steven asked with extreme interest.

"That sounds perfect!" Sadie exclaimed as she grabbed Lars by the arm and lead the group downstairs

After spending the next thirty minutes baking Lars's Ube, he presented the purple, creamy pastry to the four teens

"So, how is it?" he asked as they each took a bite

"AMAZING!" all four shouted with excitement as they all began to ravage the plate

"You're an amazing baker, Lars!" Steven said as he took his third bite

Receiving the rave reviews, Lars gave a look of pride and a wide smile "well yeah, of course i am" he then noticed that the others had completely devoured the Ube and there was now only an empty plate "guess i'll have to take your words for it"

"Me and Serena are gonna head out and get our stuff for the party. This is it! It's all happening! Lars and the Cool Kids! See ya there!" Sadie said

"See you tonight guys" Serena said as the girls left

"Bye, Sadie! Bye, Serena!" Steven said with a sigh "everything's all good"

"Yeah, too good" Lars stated as he began to remake the cake for the party

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Uh, never mind."

"Lars, you can tell us anything, after you went out of your way to make me feel better after Lapis dumped me, i know that we're friends. To tell you the truth Lars, when i first met you, i thought i hated you. I hated the way you acted, i hated the way you talked to Steven and Sadie, and i hated you're attitude. But after what i've seen from you lately, i see that you're a pretty decent guy, once i got to know you, i think it's safe to call you my friend"

Lars gave a soft smile from Ash's kind words, but then his troubles returned to him "I'm not worried about the cake. The cake is gonna rule. I'm worried about showing up with a cake."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked

"There's a reason I don't like telling anybody I like baking"

"Why?"

"Because it's lame, Steven! If I show up to this party with my family's weird purple cake and with Sadie, everybody's gonna know I love baking and everybody's gonna know I love…" he paused mid sentence and tried to change the subject, but Ash could tell he was about to say Sadie's name as the other thing he loves "This isn't gonna be an ironic potluck. It's gonna be, like, family, couple, neighbor, actual potluck, and I'm gonna be there being all bingo, bongo."

"These are your friends. They want you to come, that's why they invited you-"

"Stop it Steven! It's blatantly obvious that Buck was trying to invite you and Ash and only invited Sadie, Serena and I so it wasn't awkward!"

"No Lars," Ash added "there's been quite a few times when i've texted Buck, or Jenny, or Sour Cream, and your name's come up in a positive light. They, we, really do like you Lars."

"Lars! It's going to go so good! I got to get going and make my thing, but I'll see you there, right?" Steven asked as he began to go to the door

"Yeah. yeah i'll see you there!"

"Can't wait, see you then Lars" Ash said as he left.

After Ash returned to the barn to get Brock and Pikachu, they went to the local supermarket to get bags of chips and mini sandwiches, as they had absolutely no time to make anything. Afterward, they made their way to Jamie's house to walk with Serena.

"Why can't i go to the party with you guys?" Bonnie pouted as they began to make their way to Sour Cream's house

"Because this party's for big kids only" Jamie told her "come on kiddo, let's go make some ice cream sundaes while we continue the movie"

"You sure you can keep an eye on her?" Serena asked

"Yeah, yeah, we've still got two hours left on Dogcopter 2 to watch, i think me and Bonnie can keep ourselves busy while you're gone. You guys have fun"

"Look at Uncle Jamie saving the day" Brock remarked as the three of them began their short walk

"Yeah, he is really sweet" Serena agreed

"So, how much would you say you liked him?" Ash asked, Pikachu riding on his shoulder

"What? What do you mean?" Serena asked with a blush, one that Ash was keen to take notice on.

"Well i mean, he seems like a pretty caring guy. He's almost like a dad to Bonnie" Ash began to elaborate before Brock jabbed him in the back with his elbow, implying him to stop.

They met Steven at the edge of the house's driveway and rang the doorbell

"Hey guys" Sour Cream welcomed them to his home, directing them into the living room with an assortment of food on the table "i brought the soda" he said sitting down on the couch

"I brought the pizza" Jenny stated as she joined them

"I brought the assorted fruit" Buck explained

"Well, me and Brock brought chips and mini sandwiches"

"I brought cookies" Serena presented a basket of cookies

"I can't wait for Lars to get here. He made a - wait, wait, I shouldn't tell you. It's a surprise" Steven said excitedly

"That Lars is full of surprises" Buck stated "earlier today he did this thing, what was it? Oh yeah" he remembered as he made finger guns "bingo bongo. It was transcendent"

"That is so creative" Jenny agreed with him

"Bingo bongo" Sour Cream said as he imitated Buck. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"That's him!" Steven shouted as he ran to the door, only to return with Sadie and no Lars

"He's not here yet?" Sadie asked disappointed

"He's probably still working on the cake. This is his ube debut, after all" Brock reassured her as they lead her into the living room

"Oh, hey, it's donut girl." Jenny welcomed her

"You guys remember Sadie right?" Ash asked his friends, who nodded

"So, tell us, Sadie, what did _you_ bring to our very cool potluck?" Buck then asked intensely

"Sorry, I didn't bring any food. Just these paper plates. It's just, uh, they're for Lars' thing, and he's not even here. Actually, I probably should just show myself-"

"Did you say plates?" Sour Cream interrupted her, turning off the lights, then tossing a handful of yellow, blue and pink glowsticks from his pockets cheering. Once his celebration was over, he turned the lights back on "Now I don't have to do the dishes." he explained sitting down

"Wow, I never thought anyone could get excited over paper plates. I guess they are biodegradable. But I'm still worried about Lars."

"Me and Ash can go find him" Steven volunteered "you guys get started"

Immediately, they went to Lars's home, but his parents told them that he had already left. They eventually encountered Peedee and Mr. Smiley who hadn't seen him at all.

"If only there was some way to contact him with my mind. Oh, wait, or with my phone!" Steven said as he gave Lars a call while they began to make their way back to the party. "La-a-a-a-a-rs! I mean, Lars, hi. This is Steven. Uh, I was just wondering where you were. The potluck is going really great. Everyone's having a nice time, and we're all excited for you to come join the fun. Or maybe I just missed you and you're already back at the party... and that's the sound of you enjoying music with all our friends"

Ash then felt like he needed to open the trash can in front of Sour Cream's house, only to see that the Ube was smashed inside it at the top.

"Or maybe you decided not to go inside. Th-That's okay, though. Guess I'll see you later." Steven sighed as he hung up the phone

As the two reentered the house, they saw the rest of the teens were sitting around the table, Buck on a guitar and Sour Cream on his laptop singing.

" _Pizza potluck_ _Potluck, potluck_ " he sang

" _Potluck"_ Sadie then sang " _Po-ot-lu-u-u-u-uck. Po-o-otluck. Potluck"_

"Yeah, Sadie. That was fresh. Oh, hey, it's Steven and Ash"

"Hey guys, we've been having such a blast over here. Did you find Lars?"

"Uh, yeah. He - he can't make it tonight. Something came up."

Sadie sighed "Well, that's okay. Let's keep playing music"

After spending the next few hours singing and socializing, everybody acknowledged that it was getting very late and decided to all go home. Ash, Steven, Sadie, Serena, Pikachu and Brock all stepped outside, wishing the group a good night and beginning their walk home

"So, he decided not to come, huh?" Sadie asked as they reached the intersection

"Sadly, yes" Ash said

"Maybe we should've tried harder to get him to come." Steven added

"Ugh. He wants to be in with them so much. It's funny. I never thought _I'd_ be the one hanging out with them. You know, they really _are_ cool. Like, not like _he_ thinks, but, like - like, they're actually cool people. How's he going to realize that if he doesn't give them a chance? I wish I could just force him to be happy. Oh, no. I sound like my mother. Maybe I should be trying to fix _my_ life instead of _his_."

"It's alright Sadie" Serena comforted her "we can give him a piece of our minds at work tomorrow"

"Bingo, bongo." Ash joked in response

After, Serena decided she would walk Sadie home while the boys decided to walk together.

"See you tomorrow ladies" Ash told them

"See yah Ash" Serena said as the two groups split up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Serena asked Sadie as they walked alone in the night.

"Yeah, i'm more angry at that idiot than sad. It's just so frustrating that he went through all that and didn't do anything about it. They really do like him. I just wish he could like himself. Do you know what it's like to have somebody that dense about something that important?"

Serena laughed "believe me Sadie, i know exactly what that's like."

"Are you, Sadie and a Pokemon trainer?" they suddenly heard a young sounding girl ask from behind them

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sadie told the source of the voice as the two turned around, neither girl knowing the absolute horror both of them were about to endure.

The boys eventually reached the boardwalk and got ready to go their separate ways for the night.

"I still can't believe Lars wussed out" Brock said just before they split

"It's not his fault that he's scared" Steven tried to defend him

"Well, in our world cowardice is something that is basically unforgivable" Ash reminded Steven "my people are very prideful, and if you're challenged to a pokemon battle, you've basically got no choice but to say yes. I can't believe I thought Lars had changed. A coward is a coward. And i guess they-"

"OH MY ARCEUS! ASH LOOK ON THE BEACH!" Brock suddenly interrupted him pointing at something on the beach. Ash and Steven looked in the direction he was pointing and both gasped at the sight of two bodies lying face down on the sand. Ash instantly recognizing both of them as May and Dawn.

They ran down to the girls, with Ash stopping at May while Brock checked on Dawn

"Oh thank Arceus she's alive!" Brock said as he checked Dawn's pulse. Ash then checked May's and found that she to was alive.

Steven opened the front door to the Temple as Ash and Brock each carried their unconscious friends towards the couch and loveseat. They waited there for nearly an twenty before the girls began to wake up

"Ash? Brock?" Dawn asked as they both sat up

"Hey guys" Ash told them in a comforting way "don't worry, you guys are safe"

"Where are we?" May asked as Steven began making some soup for them. Ash and Brock explained the entire situation with the Crystal Gems and how they all had a place in saving the worlds thanks to Arceus. The entire time, Ash wanted to ask them what May's bag was doing in the desert, or why Dawn was in Funland the previous night. But he found himself wanting to give the girls some space as Steven delivered them their soup.

"So, we're at war huh?' Dawn asked as she gingerly sipped her soup

"From what i've seen, yes." he explained, he then noticed May was just staring at her bowl "May you should eat"

"No thanks, i'm not hungry" she answered him, taking him and Brock by surprise. At the Mauville City buffet they ate at once, Ash remembered her eating at least eleven bowls of ramen noodles and somehow still had room for three helpings of dessert. May wasn't a person who "wasn't hungry"

Ash suddenly felt a tug at his shirt to see Pikachu was asking him something. That's when Ash noticed something else was wrong "Dawn, where's Piplup?"

"Oh, i kept him in his pokeball" she answered quickly answered him removing a pokeball. This also set Ash the wrong way, Dawn never kept Piplup in his pokeball. Dawn released her starter pokemon.

"PIP PIPLUP!" the penguin pokemon began to exclaim as he recognized Ash and ran over to him, tugging at his pant leg as if he was trying to tell him something with a desperate look on his face.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked him

"Ok mister you are being very rowdy" Dawn scolded him and returned the pokemon "it seems like he's not taking the sudden change very well" she said as May just watched

"Well you guys are more than welcome to stay for as long as you want" Steven said not picking up on the girl's strange behavior.

"Thank you Steven, and it's been a pretty long day, i think i'm just gonna sleep" Dawn spoke as May just stood up without a word and entered the bathroom

"Alright, we'll check in on you guys in the morning and try to get you two more familiar with the rest of the city and the Gems" Ash said as they began to return to the barn, both he and Brock concerned about their friend's odd behavior.


	42. Are You My Dad?

**I dont have anything to say, so lets just get to it. THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE IN IT *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY BE***

Ash opened his eyes to once again see he was not in his bed, but was instead having another vision, which he knew by now, meant he was about to see something bad happening. Despite expecting to see Clemont being tortured, instead he recognized the place he was standing as the docking bay of Pink Diamond's human zoo. He heard the door open and was greeted to the sight of Holly Blue Agate leading a scrawny, orange gem who was being dragged off by two larger Jaspers.

"Skinny?" he asked recognizing the gem being lead being lead off as the Jasper who helped him rescue Bonnie from the rioting humans at the zoo. Unfortunately, as he wasn't actually there, Skinny couldn't hear him and continued to just stare at her superior with resentment.

"It's rather humorous" Holly Blue commented "as much as i despise you, i think that i am going to miss having you around here, you disgusting off color. I hope that you've said your goodbyes to your companions and that equal abomination of a Carnelian i've seen you socializing with. And since we're probably never going to see each other again "off color" do you have anything to say to me?"

Skinny motioned for her to lean in closer, which Holly Blue complied and leaned in so that Skinny could tell her what she needed to

"Fuck you" Skinny whispered into her ear with a cheeky grin.

Holly Blue looked at her with an angry scowl and sighed in annoyance "oh the Clemont is going to make you suffer. Take this monstrosity away" she ordered the two Jaspers as they began to drag Skinny off onto a Roaming Eye, presumably to the same location Clemont was. That's when Ash woke up.

"Great, just when i get May and Dawn here safely, i've got another friend in trouble" he said aloud waking up both Lapis and Brock.

"Alright pal, let's take it outside" Brock said leading his best friend outside to discuss what was wrong so they wouldn't disturb their other housemates as Lapis went back to sleep.

Brock thought about his response for a moment after Ash explained his relationship to Skinny and how he had been getting visions of events unfolding on Homeworld. "How long have you been having these visions?" he asked

"Ever since things started getting intense. My first vision predicted Malachite. Then I foresaw Clemont getting taken by the Diamonds, now i think Skinny's in danger. I honestly don't know how i can even have them, I don't have any future vision like Garnet does, so i don't understand why i'm able to see these things."

Brock just stared in thought for a few minutes before an idea came to him. "Ash, do you remember our adventure with Lucario at the Tree of Beginning?"

Ash chuckled "of course i do, we all got eaten alive by a tree, you don't just forget something like that"

"Do you remember what Lucario told you? About the similarities between you and his former master before he died?"

"Yeah, he said i had the same aura as Sir Aaron did. You think it might be my aura?"

"I'm not saying it isn't. But i think there's a definite possibility. Ultimately i think that this is your journey to figure this thing out, but i'm willing to bet that it's your aura"

"Thank you Brock" he said taking his best friend in a hug, as he released him, he decided to reveal his secret plan "Brock, i want to tell you something, but Lapis can not know, understand?"

"Of course, what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me in the next couple of days, i'm probably gonna ask her on the beach where we first met. I've been thinking about this for the past month and i now know i want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm not asking you for your thoughts on it or anything like that, i just thought you should know"

Brock smiled at his friend's maturity "well it's about damn time. Who else knows?"

"Greg, Misty, Jamie, i'm pretty sure he told Serena, and so does Kevin"

"The guy from the drag race who bullies Steven and Connie? You tell that guy but not your best friend?"

"It's not like that at all" he began to say

"Relax, i'm just busting your pokeballs" he said as they reentered the barn

Misty had decided to show May and Dawn around Beach City while Ash decided he needed a cup of coffee. The two friends walked down the beach and saw the Steven, the girls and the Gems on the beach.

"Morning ladies" she addressed the two newest arrivals "great to see you again May, Dawn it's nice to meet you. You girls ready for our little outing?"

"Of course!" Dawn answered enthusiastically for both girls as the three left together.

"You're two friends are kind of creepy" Amethyst told him as she dragged a cooler over to them "last night i went to the kitchen at around three in the morning for a snack, and i saw them outside arguing on the front porch about something. Then when they saw me watching them, they both just stopped in their tracks and just stared at me until i went back to my room"

"They normally don't act like that, and i'm frankly concerned about both of them. I'm just hoping that once they adjust they start acting like they normally do." he then noticed Steven was looking disappointed about something "what's wrong bud?"

"I definitely ordered a pair of khakis from "The Distinguished Boy". They should have arrived by now. I'm a distinguished boy, Ash, don't i deserve some distinguished khakis?"

"Want one of these instead?" Amethyst asked as she opened the cooler and took a can out

"No thanks, Jamie should be here any second now" he said looking at the corner, he then jumped out hoping to jumpscare Jamie "hey mister postman bring me a post!" he shouted with a smile, only to see Jamie still wasn't there. "Still no Jamie, I don't understand. He's usually so punctual"

"I'll get to the bottom of this" Ash said taking out his phone and texting his friend a picture of Steven's disappointed face with the caption, "this is what you're doing to him with your tardiness Jamie" however, he saw that Jamie never even opened it

"Hey, you shouldn't have to waste your whole day for some thing in the mail. Take some of these magic beans to town and trade it for a donut" Amethyst said handing him a can, that's when Ash finally saw she wasn't drinking soda, but was instead drinking cans of black beans.

"You've been drinking beans?" he asked with confusion

"They're good for the heart" she said with a shrug

"Unfortunately, I know from experience that the Big Donut does not accept beans as currency. But, you'd still wait for Jamie while I got us some donuts?"

"Sure. Why not? We'll hold down the fort while you're gone"

"Thanks Amethyst." he said as he lead Ash and Pikachu over to the Big Donut

"No prob! Just bring me back a bear claw!"

"Will do Am!" Ash shouted as they made their way to the store. As they walked, he recognized Sour Cream leaving the building while carrying a stack of fliers

"Morning Sour Cream" he addressed his friend "you putting on a rave tonight?"

"Oh, the fliers. No its Onion. He's been missing for a couple of days now. My Mom and Yellow Dad are starting to get worried. You guys haven't seen him around lately, have you?" he explained handing a flier with a security camera photo of his younger brother Onion stealing a roll of tickets from a Funland game

"Yeah, we saw him at Funland a few days ago, but I haven't seen him since"

"Have you checked his favorite hiding spot in the woods?"

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like me when I was a kid, he's probably, I dunno, raving in a friend's backyard. Anyway, I better hang the rest of these up. Can you make sure Lars, Serena and Sadie get one of these? I wanted to hang one on the Big Donut but it's closed"

"Closed?" Steven asked with disappointed as they both went to the front door, confirming Sour Cream's claim that it was closed.

"They have to be here. I know what you guys are doing. You guys are watching scary movies in the breakroom like you're not suppose be." Steven said as they approached the back door and him trying to open the back door "Open up! I! Want! A! Donut!"

Both men were taken aback by the door suddenly being opened by a woman in a mail carrier uniform "Hey, you boys trying to break in or something?" she asked as Ash recognized her as Sadie's mother Barb

"Barb! Uh, uh. No, I-I was looking for Lars, Serena and Sadie but they're not back here. Uh, how did you get in?" Steven stumbled

"Well, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't make a copy of all my daughter's keys?" she asked as she presented a copy of the key to the Big Donut's back door "I only came over to drop off Sadie's lunch but she wasn't home last night so I figured I'd bring it here. But the place was completely empty. Maybe its some baker's holiday. Certainly not a federal one."

"Sadie never came home last night?"

"Ehhh-She's an adult. Probably just snuck off for another island adventure with her boyfriend"

"That couldn't be, they were going to go to a party together but Lars never showed. And when me and Sadie left, she said she was going home, and Serena walked her home. And now Sour Cream is looking everywhere for Onion. And I was expecting a package today from Jamie but he never delivered it"

"A package? You mean one about 'yay' big, two pounds, maybe 4 ounces?" Barb asked

"My distinguished khakis! Did you see Jamie with them?"

"I did see them this morning. Just before sending him off too... your place" she said with a worried expression

"Maybe Sadie just went home with Serena and spent the night at Jamie's" Ash suggested as they all exited the shop, "me and Steven should check"

"I'll go check doorsteps for piled up packages, then we'll know if anyone else is missing" Barb stated as she began to run in the opposite direction of them "Sadie! Don't worry, Honey! Mama's coming for you, baby girl!" she shouted as she began her search.

The duo made their way towards Jamie's home, where Ash knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, Bonnie opened the door.

"Bonnie, is Serena home?"

"No, but i just woke up, i just thought she came home while i was sleeping and then left to go to work" she explained "what's wrong?"

They both decided not to worry her and instead just told her they just needed to talk to her. After confirming that Serena was now amongst the missing, they began to retrace the missing girl's steps from the previous night. They walked down the fork in the road where they were last seen and began to walk the path they had possibly walked. There they saw a pink animal lying down in the bushes, Ash recognized it as Serena's Sylveon.

After Steven found the rest of Serena's pokeballs resting in the bushes, Ash carried Sylveon to the only person he knew could help her.

"BROCK!" he shouted as he barged his way into the dining room of Fishstew Pizza, gently placing Sylveon on an empty table

"KETCHUM!" Kofi scolded him, "what are you doing here!? You know you can't bring those animals into my shop!"

"Kofi, not now, she needs Brock's help!"

By this time, Brock had exited the kitchen and began his analysis of Sylveon with the other Fishstews joined the group at the table "she's partially paralyzed," he explained as he sprayed her with a paralysis heal, "these injuries are frequent with electric type attacks"

"Like from another electric type pokemon?" Steven asked

"Right. And you said the rest of her pokemon were uninjured and still in their balls right? Then i'd bet whoever took them only battled Sylveon, beat her, then took Serena and Sadie, leaving her pokemon behind" he theorized

"So we've got a mystery pokemon trainer kidnapping people" Ash stated after returning the healed Sylveon and handing Serena's pokemon to Steven for safe keeping. After leaving Fishstew Pizza, they continued their search for their missing friends.

"How could a pokemon battle that severe go completely unnoticed?" he asked Steven as they stopped at the outside of Funland. "What do we have to do to get answers?" he angrily shouted

"Ash calm down, it's not like answers are just gonna walk up to us and ask us questions" Steven sarcastically joked

"Are you, My Dad?" they suddenly heard what sounded a little girl ask them.

They both looked down to see a short person, shorter than Peridot, was standing in front of them. She had a bobbed haircut with blue hair, with a matching bow in her hair, she appeared to be wearing a schoolgirl uniform. She had a blue, teardrop shaped gemstone located on her left cheek beneath her eye, giving the illusion that she was crying. But what stood out to Ash the most, was that she had a single pokeball on her belt around her waist.

"Are you, "My Dad"? I need to find "My Dad." she asked as she approached them

"N-No, I- I'm not." Steven mumbled

The small gem then turned to Ash, asking him "are you "My Dad?"

"No"

The gem groaned in annoyance, as she grew a pair of pixie like water wings from her back and flew off.

"WAIT STOP!" Steven shouted as he raced ahead of Ash as they began to chase after her "DON'T LEAVE US WITH ANOTHER ENIGMA!" But their chase was in vain, as when they turned the corner the gem was gone. With both of them knowing they had to tell the Gems, they raced back to the Temple to inform their teammates

As neither of them knew exactly what kind of gem she was, the original gems and Connie, who was at the Temple to continue her sword training when they got there, each took a piece of paper and tried their best at recreating her from their descriptions.

"I think i made one eye bigger than the other" Connie complained about her drawing, reimagining the gem as a kawaii cat girl.

Ash then turned to see Amethyst's who had drawn an oddly shaped, winged, doglike animal. "I was going for a feeling" she claimed

He then looked at Pearl's to see a beautiful, highly detailed image of the gem in a winged pose "honestly i can't even draw a circle" she critiqued herself as they turned to Garnet's final drawing

"Ok Garnet you just drew yourself"

"I like me"

"This was a waste of time. We should be preparing for a fight. Whoever this is, she's from homeworld. She's gotta be here for us." Pearl screamed as she threw her drawing to the ground

"She's not though. She said she's looking for her Dad"

"WHAT?!" the girls all asked at once

"That's right, she just walked up to us, asked us if we were her dad, then just flew off looking really upset after we told her no" Ash explained

"There are all these people missing. Maybe her Dad's gone missing too." Steven concluded

"But Gems don't have Dads!" Pearl interjected

"Yeah, but Lapis has a daddy though!" Amethyst said with a roar of laughter, earning her a smack in the back of the head by Pearl for telling such an inappropriate joke in front of Steven and Connie

"Steven's a Gem and Steven has a Dad" Connie stated, causing an eerie silence as everyone reflected on her words.

"There are no other Gems like Steven" Garnet finally said breaking the silence "We got to get to the bottom of this. We split up and investigate."

Steven gasped "RUBY AND SAPPHIRE!" he shouted with excitement

"Uh, no. I meant split into teams" Garnet immediately shot down his excitement

"Oh right, Garnet with yourself, Pearl with Amethyst, and Connie with me and Ash. Let's go!" Steven dictated as they all split up. Garnet leapt towards the upper mountains surrounding Beach City, while Amethyst and Pearl agreed to search the northern half of the city while the trio would check the south side near the surrounding forest.

"Connie, do you really think there could be others like me? Half humans half Gem?"

"Well, you know more about Gems than I do but it couldn't be impossible. You exist."

"She didn't look half human though. She was blue and had wings like Lapis" Ash said aloud

"Well, what if she's adopted? What if she crash-landed in the big city and she was taken in by a lonely millionaire with a heart of gold" she joked, getting a laugh out of the boys "But one day, he went on a business trip to Beach City, and he never came home"

"I guess I'd watch a movie of that." Steven said through his laughter

"Or read the book. Or neither, 'cause it could be reality, Steven!" she exclaimed placing her hands enthusiastically on his shoulders

"You really think so?"

"I think that's a nice idea" Ash joined the three of them in their fantasy as they entered the woods to search. Steven explained that Onion tended to play alone in this part of the woods

Where is he? Poor Sour Cream missing his brother and Barb missing her daughter and her mailman. And the mailman missing his roommate. And this new gem missing her dad. I know what it's like to have your dad taken away. She must be so scared"

"But you got your, no OUR dad back. And you'll solve this too. We'll solve this, together" Ash reassured him

Steven childishly began searching the inside of a rotten log, getting stuck in the process. As Ash turned to Connie to ask if she could help him get Steven out, but before he could ask her, he saw Connie had found what they were looking for, as the little blue gem was standing on a tree branch above her.

"Guys i found her! She looks just like my drawing. Come on! You don't have to be afraid, we'll help you. Jump down into my arms, my body will break your fall"

"Are you "My Dad?" she asked

"Huh? Uh-uh, no, I'm not your dad, but we can help you find your dad"

"I'm not looking for "Your Dad", I'm looking for "My Dad." I need to find "MY DAD"

Connie and Ash looked at each other a little confused before she continued to try to talk the gem down "well, we'll help you."

"Connie be careful" Ash warned her

Upon hearing Connie's name, the Gem's eyes light up with excitement "Connie? Are you Connie?"

"Yes, I'm Connie. Me "Connie," Connie friend." she said trying to get her to comply

The little gem giggled to herself, sprouting her wings and flew over her in a circle "Topaz! I found one! I found one! I found a Connie!"

Ash felt the earth below him begin to tremble, as the trees began to part to reveal another enormous gem had been hiding in the forest surrounding them. She had a large build with yellow skin, with her hair in a flat top style and two gems on where her ears should be. To his horror, he saw Sadie, Lars, Jamie, Serena and Onion were all trapped inside of the Gem's body. Like the smaller gem, she too had a single pokeball around her waist. The gem began to glow, as Ash realized she was a fusion of two gems that were the same, and the two gems charged towards Connie and fused around her, trapping her with the others.

"Look at those organics squirming around." the smaller gem commented

"LET THEM GO!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped in front of them with his cheeks beginning to spark, ready for battle

"Oh look Topaz! Another pokemon trainer! He's much cuter than the one we caught. But beggars can't be choosers" she quirked as she picked up her pokeball and tossed it, revealing her pokemon to be a Vaporeon. Topaz joined the other gem and summoned her pokemon as well, a Magnezone, the same pokemon Serena probably battled before she was taken.

Steven broke free of the log he was trapped in and joined Ash at his side, sensing that it was finally time he had a pokemon battle of his own, and summoned Serena's Braxien to join Pikachu.

Topaz just signaled to her Magnezone to attack, and used electro ball against Braxien.

"Vaporeon use water pulse on the pikachu!"

"Pikachu iron tail on Vaporeon!"

"Braxien use flamethrower on Magnezone!" Steven ordered his borrowed pokemon

Both pokemon obeyed their masters and powerfully struck the Homeworld pokemon, taking the Gems by surprise by how powerful their pokemon truly were.

"Aurora beam Vaporeon!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Fire Blast!"

Once again, Ash and Steven were able to overpower the Homeworld trainer gems, sending the two pokemon flying. By this time, the smaller gem had had enough

"You're running everything!" she shouted as she removed the bow from her head and stiffened it into a wand. She shot a blue light from the tip of it at the boys and their pokemon, paralyzing them in place and threw them into a tree with enough force to knock Steven unconscious and Ash began to lose his consciousness as he heard the smaller gem monologue to Topaz

"Now, all we need is "My Dad" and we're out of here. Can't believe they wasted an Aquamarine on a job like this. It's so easy you could've done it yourself, Topaz!" she mocked

Ash felt himself losing his consciousness as Aquamarine and Topaz returned their pokemon and retreated into the forest, taking Connie and the others away.

"Serena….. Jamie…" he tried to call to his close friends as he closed his eyes, Pikachu and Braxien desperately trying to keep the boys from collapsing to no avail.


	43. I Am My Mom, and I am The Chosen One

***THERE IS MAJOR VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER* Well in the last chapter we had a few major revelations. And in this chapter something even crazier is set to happen. It's all been leading up to this, the ultimate revelation, the big reveal of Homeworld's secret weapons, one's Ash and the Crystal Gems have never encountered before. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Ash felt a nervousness in his stomach he had never felt before in his life as he stood on the Delmarva beach, the summer heat causing him to swelter in his tuxedo. He turned to his left to see Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Clemont, Buck, Sour Cream, Jamie, Lars and Kevin were all standing by his side, each wearing similar tuxes. Turning to his right, he caught a glimpse of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Bismuth, Jenny, Misty, Serena, May, Dawn, Sadie and Iris were all standing on the right hand side of the beach. Greg was standing in the center of the two groups, under the gazebo standing with a prideful look on his face.

Turning his attention to in front of himself, he saw his mother, Professor Oak, all his pokemon, Jessie and James, Uncle Andy, and almost every friend he had ever met on his journey, from both his world and Steven's were all sitting on a large collection of chairs.

Greg nodded at Sour Cream, who began to play "Here Comes the Bride" on his soundsystem as Lapis began to walk down the aisle.

Ash felt a tear fall from his face as his eyes met his bride's. The pain and fear that Lapis normally had on her face was completely gone, and for the first time in clearly a long time, he looked happy, and that made him happy. Because Lapis didn't have an actual father to walk her down the aisle, Steven had the honor of walking her towards him, her sky blue dress sparkling in the sunset.

Once he walked her to him, Steven gave Ash a thumbs up and took his place with the rest of Ash's groomsmen, as Greg began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ash Ketchum, and Lapis Lazuli in holy matrimony." Greg started as he continued the normal, extremely long reading that occurred at weddings, but before he had them read their vows, he asked the rhetorical question "if anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I OBJECT!" everyone heard a loud angry sounding voice exclaim as the ground began to shake. Ash looked up in horror to see Malachite rise from the ocean behind them, Jasper riding on her shoulder, as they reached down and grabbed Lapis. As he looked up, Jasper claimed her prize from him, squeezing Lapis's face in her fists as she turned to look ash in the eye with a mocking smile, before she turned back to Lapis and forced a kiss on her lips as they melted back into Malachite's body

"Ash! Ash!" Steven shouted at him as he snapped back to reality, realizing the wedding was a nightmare induced by him being knocked unconscious by Aquamarine. Lapis was perfectly safe, but the rest of his friend's weren't.

"We've got to hurry!" Steven exclaimed as he returned Serena's Braxien and lead Ash and Pikachu out of the forest "i've already called the Gems to meet us back at the Temple!" he shouted as he lead them back to the house.

"THEY TOOK CONNIE!" he shouted throwing the screen door open, a look of extreme panic on his face.

"Why is Homeworld stealing humans off the boardwalk!?" Pearl asked with extreme worry for Connie's safety

"I don't know, but they're only taking our friends! If we don't do something, they're going to take them into space!"

"And Navy took our ship, so if they leave Earth…."

"They'll be gone forever" Garnet finished Ash's sentence

"Ugh! Who were these guys?" Amethyst asked

"The little one we saw before, her name's Aquamarine! And she's with a bigger Gem to, a fusion named Topaz"

"A topaz fusion and an aquamarine?" Pearl asked sounding panicked

"Are they a big deal?"

"Uh, yes! Blue and Yellow Diamond must have sent them personally"

"The Diamonds? Oh, no. They must be collecting more humans for the zoo!" Steven concluded

"But there's loads of humans on Earth. Why are they only grabbing your friends?" Amethyst asked

"There's more" Ash revealed "both Aquamarine and Topaz have pokemon, and they know how to use them. Team Rocket and Giovanni must've trained them" all of a sudden, Steven's phone buzzed and they saw Connie's number appear on the screen.

"It's from Connie! I know where they are!" he shouted after checking her message, presenting a photo of the hot dog stand close to the front entrance of Funland.

"You guys go ahead, i'll meet you guys there with the others!" Ash shouted as he made his way to the barn, knowing how tough Aquamarine and Topaz were, he knew the Gems needed everyone to be onboard.

"Geez Ash who died?" Brock joked to him as he threw the doors to the barn open.

"Nobody yet, but Serena and Jamie might be soon! An Aquamarine and a Topaz fusion with pokemon from Homeworld kidnapped them and a few others. We've got to get to Funland to save them!"

As soon as he said "Aquamarine", Ash saw a fire begin to glow in Lapis's eyes as a look of pure anger appeared on her face and her fists balled. And before he could even tell her where Funland was, she sprouted her wings and flew out of her home without a single word.

"Lapis what's wrong!?" he shouted at her as she just began hovering above the barn waiting for the others to go with her, a furious scowl on her face.

"Lapis Lazuli's and Aquamarine's naturally hate each other." Peridot explained as they began to run back into town "i'm not aware of the details, but other Peridot's believe it's because they're the only Gems that can naturally fly and somehow developed a deep seeded hatred off Blue Diamond's court."

"Like Zangoose and Seviper" James compared the two, sounding out of breath from running with the others.

The five finally reached the gates of Funland, meeting up with the Crystal Gems, as well as Misty, May and Dawn at the gate

"Stay alert could be anywhere." Garnet warned as the group of twelve entered

"Did Connie send you any more pictures?" Amethyst asked Steven

"No"

"They could be anywhere in this park, i suggest we split up" Pearl said "if you find them DO NOT APPROACH THEM wait for us"

Following Pearl's advice, the group split into three groups. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl went to the northern side of the park, while Brock, James, Peridot and Misty searched the west side, leaving Ash, Steven, Lapis, May and Dawn to search the south.

The five ran towards the area Ash remembered seeing the figure the last time he was at the park, and found themselves at the edge of the peer by the water.

"Don't worry Steven, we're gonna find them" Ash tried to reassure him as they ran. Before he could respond, May suddenly tripped over herself and fell to the ground, dropping her bag in the process allowing it to spill open, and it's contents spilled put over the boardwalk. Trying to be nice, he picked it up trying to return it to May, but found himself a little confused at exactly what he was holding "May, what is this?"

May looked at him with a look of worry, as if she was thinking about what she was going to say, before telling him "it's…. It's just a water bottle"

"No it isn't" Lapis contradicted her "Ash, she's lying. That's a Gem incubator, used for keeping poofed Gems from being cracked!"

"NO IT'S MY WATER BOTTLE! ASH YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" May shouted, looking extremely paranoid and desperate.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Dawn declared "Aquamarine and Topaz could be anywhere around here!" she shouted before May looked at her again with dismay and disbelief

"Dawn, you weren't there when we identified Aquamarine and Topaz, how did you know their names?" he asked

"P.. Pearl told us before you got here" May answered for her

"No she didn't" Steven contradicted her "why are you lying, what's in there!?"

Ash looked from Lapis, to the extremely distraught May before deciding to take matters into his own hands and opened the canister. To his shock, he saw a familiar, orange Gem of Jasper resting inside, quickly closing the canister to prevent the corrupted Jasper from reforming, he turned his attention back to his friends.

"What the hell is this?" he asked noticing May was losing almost all the color in the face, panicking and a few tears were running down her face. Dawn on the other hand simply looked at Ash as if she was conflicted as what to do next

"I'll ask again, what the hell is this? Why was your bag in the desert? And why were you watching us in the alley?"

Both May and Dawn just stared with the same faces as he noticed Lapis was balling her fists in case something happened

"So it comes to this?" May asked herself with her voice thick with tears "after everything we've all been through, we deceive and lie to each other? How can i trade the lives of one part of my family for another? It wasn't supposed to be this way, we were supposed to grab and go, nobody was supposed to get hurt, let alone you Ash. We didn't know the people we were hurting, all we knew was that we just needed to get them, and we'd be out of the woods. But if I only knew that these people were like Steven, I….. I WOULDN'T HAVE LET MYSELF BECOME THE MONSTER THEY WANTED ME TO BE!" she shouted as her face went from despair to anger

Ash could sense that something horrifying was about to happen, so he followed his instinct and pulled Steven behind him as Pikachu got between the girls and the other three and charged his cheeks.

"But what's done is done i suppose" May continued as she unexpectedly began to remove her red shirt "damned what i know is right or wrong anymore. I only have this one choice in life now"

Ash and Steven both gasped as she parted her shirt to reveal her chest, and located in the middle, was a large, red Pearl gemstone.

"MAY YOU IDIOT!" Dawn shouted "this wasn't according to the plan! Our orders were to wait for Aquamarine and Topaz to get the last human! Then we get Ash!"

These words were enough for Lapis to finally strike to defend the man she loved. Summoning a jet stream of water, she sharpened it into a blade and struck at May as she reached for Ash. May let out a cry of agony as Ash saw Lapis's slash had struck with enough force to cut to the bone on her arm.

Dawn began to reach for one of her pokeballs, but Lapis was quicker and slashed at her front, cutting her dress to reveal a navy blue Amethyst gemstone on her chest as well. Dawn fell onto her back from the shock of Lapis's attack as Lapis held her down to protect Ash and Steven from her

"ASH! STEVEN! RU-" she began to exclaim before she was cut off by May stabbing her through the stomach with a spear similar to Pearl's except it was red with a black highlight. Lapis looked at him with a look of pain and fear before she poofed into a cloud of blue smoke, leaving behind only her teardrop shaped gem.

A rage he never felt before grew in Ash's chest as he turned to Steven, and they both embraced each other as he could tell Steven felt the same rage as he did as they fused.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Stash screamed with fury as he summoned Steven's shield and clashed Ash's sword against May's spear, memories of Ash and her together flashing through his head.

Dawn then joined the scuffle as she drew a thorned whip just like Amethyst's from her gem and attacked from Stash's other side.

The other two groups heard the fight and ran towards them, Peridot quickly bubbled Lapis's gem and sent her off back to the barn to keep anyone from accidentally stepping on her. The other's were about to get involved to help him before they heard Aquamarine

"Enough!" she demanded as she and Topaz stepped out from the shadows. This lead to both May and Dawn stepping down and joining their superiors

"Guys, save yourselves... after you save us!" Jamie shouted from Topaz's body

"It's almost astonishing that these organics are capable of fusion" Aquamarine regarded Stash "but now that i think about it, that Steven does seem to know everyone on our list, it did come from a Steven after all"

"Just let the humans go!" Garnet demanded

"Uh, no. Who are these dullards?" she asked Topaz, May and Dawn

"We're the Crystal Gems, you chump!" Amethyst answered

Aquamarine rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah. Rose Quartz's old lackeys. That was in the report, too. We're not here for any of you rogue gems. We'll leave you totally alone... if... you tell us where we can find my dad."

"We don't know what you're talking about!"

"Let's see. Yellow Diamond asked for, uh, my dad, a Connie, a Lars, a Sadie, a mailman, an Onion, I think, and the only pokemon trainer in the world whose name was never recovered. Six human variations for the Clemont to experiment on, specified in a report by Peridot 5XG"

Everyone turned their attention to Peridot with resentment, Amethyst looked the most betrayed as Garnet began to grab her by the throat before Stash stepped in

"NO GARNET! She told them before she was one of us!" he pleaded as the memory of when Peridot first met Steven, he told her about the humans he knew about, with his exact words being "oh there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion, I think, and of course there's the only pokemon trainer in the world, he's my friend-" was what he told her before the Crystal Gems intervened, that's when he realized the truth

"It's all my fault, i gave them the list"

"What?" Pearl asked the fusion

"Aquamarine doesn't have a dad. She's looking for someone named "my dad!". This is all my fault"

"Don't worry about that now. Our objective's still the same, beat the gems…"

"Save our friends!"

"Hey, Topaz, look! They want to lose another fight." Aquamarine said with a cheeky smile as Garnet launched into an attack, but realized if she struck Topaz, she'd be hurting their hostages

"No, Garnet, I've moved on, I swear!" Jamie pleaded to her, realizing the same thing.

Topaz took advantage of Garnet's moment of weakness and struck her into one of the booths

"I've got this!" James declared as he summoned Gyarados "return our friends or Gyarados will have a snack!"

"Oh, i'm SO scared. Topaz if you'd please?" Aquamarine requested as Topaz summoned Magnezone, sensing her opportunity as Topaz was distracted by Gyarados, Pearl leapt into action

"My spear can reach her without hurting the hostages!"

But Aquamarine wasn't having it, she drew her wand and froze both Pearl and James in their place and tossed them into the sky as Magnezone took down the relatively untrained Gyarados

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" James shouted

May and Dawn then decided to join in on the fight, summoning Blaziken and Piplup to battle Brock's Swampert and Misty's Politoed, but their pokemon were left to without orders, as Stash preoccupied their trainers in his continued rage for stabbing Lapis.

"This is getting annoying. Hey, Topaz, can you remind me? I mean, my memory is perfect, but our orders were to bring back these seven humans. I'm just not sure. Did they specify... alive?" she made herself clear, causing everyone to stop fighting with concern "you know what? I don't think they did!" as an evilly enthusiastic smile appeared on her face. Topaz took the hint, and grabbed both Jamie and Serena by their throats. "I just think, if you care about your friends or whatever, you should tell me where my dad is, all right?"

"STOP!" Stash screamed "i know where you can find "My Dad"

"Ooh! Where? Where?!" she asked with excitement

Stash began glowing as he defused, Steven stepping up "Right here. I'm the one you're looking for. I am my dad!"

"Steven don't!" Ash pleaded

"I know what you're thinking, Topaz. It seems a little suspicious that "My Dad" is also a Steven. But you know... if it means getting out of here, I'll believe it." she shrugged as Topaz approached him to add to her collection

"Steven, do you know what you're doing?" Pearl asked. Steven looked back at them and gave a thumbs up to show he had a plan as he was absorbed into Topaz.

"Very nice meeting you all, and your compliance is appreciated, but…." she was interrupted by Pearl attempting to stab her, but she was able to avoid it "our job here is done, so…" she blew a raspberry as an insult.

"NO STEVEN!" Ash screamed as he tried to charge them, but Brock grabbed him and held him back as Aquamarine, Topaz, May and Dawn boarded a Homeworld ship that was disguised as the top of one of the rides, and began its take off, but Ash wasn't about to abandon him.

Summoning Greninja after breaking from Brock's restraint, Ash boarded his pokemon and leapt into the air, sneaking his way on board just in time to listen to Aquamarine gloat, and Jamie having a panic attack.

"Glad we got this over with, let's get back to Homeworld already"

"But I'm already on my home world. I haven't even delivered all the mail today! The threat of us perishing in this quagmire of yellow feels very real - a real encompassing kind of real. A neon death trap, which has imprisoned us so tightly, like a winter coat that's too big in the sleeves." he screamed

"Ugh. If I never get sent on another mission to Earth, it'll be too soon. What an ordeal. But the Diamonds needed me. That's the burden of being the best."

"WHAT JUSTICE IS THERE IN SUCH A GROSS TANGLING OF SYMBOLS!?" Jamie again screamed as he interrupted her.

"WILL YOU STOP! YOU'RE RUINING MY MOMENT!"

Ash took full advantage of Jamie's distraction and leapt out of the shadows, taking out his sword and aiming it at Aquamarine's throat

"I wouldn't do that if i were you Ash" Dawn stated as May pressed her spear against Ash's neck in response

"ASH!" he heard Serena shout with concern from her prison in Topaz

"You are a very determined human. Much more physical than the trainer we did catch, and definitely much more cute. Maybe when we get back to Homeworld i can send a request for this extra human we nabbed to be MY personal plaything"

Ash could only cringe at Aquamarine's flirtatious threat, but before he could respond, everyone heard a groaning sound emit from Topaz. To his horror, he saw her beginning to expand like a bubble. She then exploded completely sending bodies everywhere as Ash saw that it was Steven's doing.

"What? Topaz! Get this mess cleaned up. And, Topaz, help her out. May and Dawn, get to the trainer!"

"We're already in the air. How are we going to get back?" Steven asked as he, Connie and Serena circled in battle formation, Jamie grabbed Onion and ran towards the door, with Sadie being cornered by one of the Topaz twins, but he also saw Lars cowardly run away from her rather than try to save her. Thankfully he was able to defend her with a cut attack by Greninja

"Thanks Ash" she said joining the other humans, Serena took to defending the captured humans, Connie began searching for the exit and Steven and Ash took on the two Topaz that had refused and threw down her weapon.

"Ash i'm sorry!" he said as he wrapped the two in a bubble

"What are you talking about!?"

"This is all my fault! If it weren't for me, the diamonds wouldn't have come for our friends. If it weren't for my mom, they wouldn't even be trying to destroy the Earth!"

The entire ship shook as something large struck it. Connie was finally able to open the door to see that Ash was finally meeting the three way fusion of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as she was holding the ship in place. Gyarados was in the water with her carrying Brock, Misty, James and Peridot on his back

"Alexandrite!" Connie named her

"Take us close to the water. We're gonna jump!" Steven ordered as Alexandrite lowered the ship down

Onion immediately got a running start and cannonballed into the water

"Guys, i seem to be paralyzed with fear" Jamie said with pure fear. But Serena took him by the hand with a trusting and supportive smile

"Jamie it's alright, i'll be right behind you. I believe in you" she told him with a blush

This seemed to give him the edge he needed to jump, but before he could Aquamarine froze everyone except Steven, Ash and Pikachu in place with her wand

"Nice try. But it's hopeless, my dad. I can't go back to Homeworld without getting what the Diamonds want."

Steven looked at his frozen friends in deep thought before making his choice "I'm...not my dad"

"What?"

"I'm not my dad!"

Aquamarine groaned "How much longer is this mission going to take?" she asked in anger

"We tried to tell you there was no such thing as a person named "My Dad" Dawn told her superior with annoyance

"Shut up!"

"Well i can end it for you right now. I'm someone the Diamonds will want more than any of these humans, the leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion, the gem that shattered Pink Diamond. I'm not my dad. I'm my mom. I'm Rose Quartz!"

"No, Steven don't!" Ash pleaded

"I surrender to you, on one condition, you let these humans go. Then i'm all yours"

But Ash wasn't going to just let them take him, he knew what he had to do "i can do better, you guys were trained by Giovanni i assume, so i also assume he warned you of the Shamouti Prophecy. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." Well i'll tell you something, I am the ash the world turns to. I am Ash Ketchum. I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"Ash, what are you doing!" Serena asked him

"You get two for the price of one. The Leader of the Rebellion, the one who shattered Pink Diamond, AND you get the only person who can stop the entire thing! All in exchange for leaving these humans behind. What'll be?"

Aquamarine smiled evilly with delight, "oh i'll take it" she said releasing her grip on the others.

"No please Ash don't go!" Serena pleaded next to him

Ash took her by the hand, "it's funny Serena, my journey began with you. Now it looks like i'm gonna end it with you. Take care of yourself Serena" he told her as he kissed her on the cheek goodbye "tell Lapis i love her with all my heart, and i'll always be thinking of her"

"No i won't because you're gonna tell her!" she begged as tears fell down her face

"These belong to you" Steven somberly told her as he returned her pokeballs to her

"Goodbye Serena" Ash finally said, deciding that the only way to keep her from jumping into the ship with him, was to push her over the edge into the water below, the last thing he saw before he followed Aquamarine, Topaz, May and Dawn into the ship was her face of hurt that looked up at him as she dropped into the water.

"STEVEN! ASH!" he heard Connie scream as the door close and felt the takeoff to Homeworld


	44. Stuck Together

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming huh? But May and Dawn's betrayal is the least of Ash and Steven's problems as they are now on a seemingly one way trip to Homeworld, with another unexpected guest in tow. Tensions rise on their way to their unknown fate, as well as from Ash's fury at his two friends. WARNING THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Ash felt a weightlessness in his legs as the ship began it's voyage home. The two Topaz were still unfused as one was holding Steven, while both May and Dawn restrained himself, and Aquamarine had Pikachu trapped in her suspending wand.

"THE Rose Quartz and the Chosen One of legend" she said in a mocking tone as she addressed them "Can you believe it? And they just turned themselves in like that?"

"That's right. You caught us Galactic Criminal Rose Quartz, and the Chosen One. I love shattering Diamonds. I just want to shatter 'em all the time"

"You think shattering's bad?" she asked, "just wait till the Diamonds get their hand on you" she then turned her attention back to Ash, forcefully taking his belt with all his pokeballs on it off his waist "you won't be needing these anymore "o chosen one" she examined Ash's belt before finding Pikachu's pokeball, ready to return him.

"NO!" he pleaded for her not to do it "Please he hates being in there!"

"Aquamarine please let me do it," Dawn calmly requested as she took matters into her own hands and summoned a navy blue bubble around Pikachu. She then gave Ash a look of mercy as she rejoined May in restraining him.

"At least everyone else is safe." Steven remarked in Topaz's grip

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" they suddenly heard a familiar voice exclaim as the second Topaz emerged from the lower level, carrying Lars

"Oh! Looks like we got one of the humans anyway. Don't know what we'll do with just one of them, but I guess that's for the Diamonds to decide."

"WAIT! Aquamarine, the deal is off. You were only supposed to take us. No humans. That's a human." Steven angrily told her

"Oh, no. Is Rosie upset 'cause her widdle "deal" didn't work?" she asked in a condescendingly mocking tone "Look. I'm so moved, I'm crying" she said pointing at her gem "Just kidding. That's my Gem! Topaz, what do you think? Should we let their widdle friend go?"

Both Topaz's looked at each other in silence

"May? Dawn? What do you think?"

Both girls looked at each other as if they didn't know how to answer her

"I agree" Aquamarine answered for them "release the Chosen One. and Topaz and Topaz, do your thing"

May and Dawn both released their grip on Ash, only to be grabbed by the same Topaz that carried Lars as the two Topaz fused, trapping the trio into her body.

"I'll go let the Diamonds know about our little prisoners. Say, Rose, how do I look?" she asked

"Awful, small, and mean!"

Aquamarine just laughed at his attempt at an insult "Is that how you flattered so many gems into joining your rebellion? How cute. Topaz, I trust you'll still be able to fly the ship despite your, you know, additions?" she flew up towards the control pad "May, i trust you can keep our Jasper present in line? Dawn just babysit Topaz"

After Aquamarine left, May released Jasper's gem from the incubator and bubbled it in a red colored bubble before she sat down and began to use a roboniod to heal the wound Lapis gave her.

"How long?" Ash asked Dawn with bitterness

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" he screamed at her "how long were you planning this? How long have you both been Gems!?"

Dawn didn't answer him and just looked at the ground as if in shame.

"The May and Dawn i fought beside, who i taught everything i knew about pokemon, whose friendship i cherished more than anything. Was it all a lie?" he asked as he felt tears fall down his face

Dawn took a deep breath before she finally looked up to face him "no, it wasn't a lie Ash, we really were the people you knew. And we were never always gems. You seriously thought we signed up for this? That we voluntarily gave up our humanity? That we sold out our home? Our families? You?" by this time she to had began to cry herself "we were forced into this Ash, snatched up from out of nowhere, turned into monsters by an Arceus be damned alien race of all things, then forced to do these horrible things to ensure our family's survival" she then dropped to her knees as if she were begging "I'M SO SORRY ASH!"

"QUIET DOWN THERE OR I'LL CRACK YOU ALL!" they heard Aquamarine shout from the captain's chair in the upper level.

Hearing her superior's threat, May grabbed Dawn and dragged her down to a lower level "i'm sorry Ash" Dawn continued to mumble

Ash finally understood what May had meant when she said "how she could trade the live of part of her family for another", their families were being threatened and were being forced to serve the Diamonds.

"this is all you guy's fault." he suddenly heard Lars say from Topaz's bottom, "All this weird alien stuff, this is 'cause of you, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course it is! That's why we turned ourselves in! To save all of you!" Steven angrily confronted him

"Well, it didn't really work out too well, did it?"

"LARS YOU CAN'T EVEN BE RESCUED RIGHT!" Ash angrily told him "i can't believe i actually thought you changed. But i saw you abandon Sadie as Topaz was about to get her, you betrayed her so many times i can't believe she stays with you with how badly you treat her! She believes in you, and you abandon her, you abandoned her at the party, and you abandon her at work!"

"Wait Lars, i thought you got abducted on your way to the potluck?" Steven asked

Lars sighed with guilt "no, i trashed my roll and ran. Then i got abducted. And you're right Ash, i am a coward, why couldn't i just let people just taste my food!?"

"We have to get you out of here." Steven stated "Here, just leave it to me. Hey! Look! You have Rose Quartz and the Chosen One! Why bother with him! He's worthless!" he tried to plead with Topaz, but she just ignored him

"Thanks a lot, Steven" Lars told him with a tone of insult

"No! I meant like "worth less," not "worthless" like... relative to us!" he tried his best to explain to him

"At least I make a great seat cushion. You feeling cozy, you big banana?" Lars shouted at their living prison cell

"I don't think she's listening to us" Ash said as he looked from Topaz's shoulder to her face.

"Of course she can't hear you. She's got those big headphones on." Lars said referring to her two Gems

The entire ship suddenly began to rumble and shook violently. After the turbulence, Aquamarine looked down at them from the captain's seat

"Those Crystal Gems must have screwed up the engine during takeoff. Topaz, go fix it" she commanded, to which Topaz complied and retreated to the lowest level, walking in on May trying her best to comfort Dawn. Once she saw their privacy was compromised, she lead her to the deck that Topaz just came from, as Topaz began to resett what Ash assumed was the engine.

"Guys, look for something that can help us" Steven pleaded, assuming that it was alright to talk about their escape plan right in front of Topaz, as she was obviously either ignoring them, or simply couldn't hear them over her gems being on her ears.

Ash followed Steven's advice, and began to look around the room, there he saw a familiar looking item resting on a perch "Steven look, gem destabilizers"

"A destaba-what?" Lars asked having never heard of the destabilizer before

"It's a weapon that disrupts a Gem's physical form."

"Cool. Thanks for explaining. I still don't know what that means"

"Just hear me out. I have a plan. I'm gonna need you to be my arms." Steven pleaded "take my pants off"

"WHAT!?"

"Trust me it's gonna save you!"

"What if I don't want to be saved? What if I want to stay trapped here and fly around space, and why your pants, you weirdo?!"

"Just do it!" Ash shouted at him in anger

Lars groaned "fine. There. I did it."

"Great. Now tie one of the legs into a lasso" Steven instructed

"I can't. They're on the floor."

"WHAT!? What are they doing on the floor?!"

"I don't know, Steven. What are we doing in space?"

"LARS PICK UP THOSE ARCEUS BE DAMNED PANTS AND TIE THEM INTO A LASSO!" Ash screamed at him

"Fine." he angstily said as he followed their directions "Wow. It worked. We're back home. Great plan."

"Now lasso the destabilizer."

"I still don't know what that is."

"It's that thing over there, You can do it." Ash encouraged him, even though he knew in his heart that Steven's pants weren't long enough to reach it.

"Come on. Just one more try."

"I don't want to try again"

"LARS THROW THE LASSO!" Steven angrily shouted

"FINE!" Lars angrily screamed back at him as he threw the pants across the room

"What is your problem, Lars?! Why did you do that?!"

"Why do you think I'm capable of anything?! You think I can do all this stuff, but I can't! I can't because, because i'm a wuss guys!" Lars revealed as tears began to fall from his face "i'm afraid. I've always just been stupid and afraid. Not like you. You're always helping people. You're never afraid"

"Lars... I'm afraid right now. I thought if I turned myself in, it'd fix everything, but, I don't want to do this, Lars. I've been to space before, but not like this. They're taking me straight to their terrible leaders that want to destroy Earth and destroy me for something I never even did. I just wanted to save everyone, but I couldn't even do that because, look you're still here! I'm afraid Lars, i'm afraid that they're gonna kill me, i'm afraid they're gonna kill Ash, and i'm afraid that i'm never going to see my family again. I'm sorry. I don't know how I'm gonna get you guys out of this"

"I'm scared to Steven" Ash revealed "i know i never act scared but i know that there's a good chance we're never gonna make it back. I'm never gonna live out my life. I'm never gonna achieve my dream of becoming a pokemon master. I'm gonna fail Arceus. I'm gonna fail my friends. I'm gonna fail Lapis"

"We'll figure it out. We've got like a billion light-years till we get there, right?" Lars asked with a smile

"For the first time ever, you're gonna look on the bright side? Y-You don't have to sugarcoat this, but come on, you never do that. You're always real with me about how much everything sucks"

"Okay. You're right. This is really, really messed up, guys"

"You know what's even more messed up? Even though you're both in huge trouble and it's all my fault... I'm kind of glad you're both here. I... I don't want to be alone right now"

"Steven, you're never alone. I'll always be here for you. Even if i wasn't the Chosen One and they never wanted me, i would've gone with you" Ash told his brother as he finally felt a song coming from his heart in an attempt to comfort him,

 _You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when. We got lots of friends, but they Come and go… Even though we've never said it, There's something that the two of us both know_

 _Together forever, no matter how long. From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more._

At this point, Steven felt the melody Ash was singing to and joined him in song

 _Always gone the extra mile Depended on you all the while Even in the good and bad times,_

 _You will see… From now until our journey's end, You know you can always count on me._

 _Together forever, no matter how long From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more._

Ash once again took over the song to express how much Steven's friendship meant to him

 _No matter where our destiny leads, I'll be there for you, Always come through, And that you can believe!_

With Ash's solo over, he, Steven and now Lars all sang together in harmony

 _Together forever, no matter how long From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more._

"I'd give you a hug, but I can't use my arms" Steven joked to them

"I could try using my legs, but it might be weird." Lars remarked

"As long as we're together, we can fight this" Ash told them "i know we CAN make it home. And Steven, the second we do, i'm going to ask Lapis to marry me, and when she says yes, i want you to be my best man Steven. Lars you're invited to the wedding to"

"Ash…" Steven tried to respond but not knowing what to say, but someone else had beaten him to a reaction

"That's so, so beautiful" Topaz remarked as she began to sob from how powerful their song and their revelation was "Even in the clutches of certain doom, you're happy to have each other. I don't know what Topaz would do if she didn't have Topaz. I've always wanted to tell me how I'm helping me through this, but there's always someone between us! They're always sending me on these miserable missions. I'm always pretending I'm fine with it. I have to pretend I'm fine. But you three, you're so honest and open." she sniffled as she wiped her eyes with Steven's pants "I wanna help you guys. What do you need?"

"A way off this ship. And my pants."

After Topaz returned Steven's pants and then snatched the bubble carrying Pikachu and the rest of Ash's pokemon, she snuck over to a circular craft and began to activate it

"All right. You can use this escape pod. I'll set the coordinates for Earth."

"Alright Lars, Ash, just get in and let it do its thing." Steven ordered

"What are you talking about? You're coming, right?" Lars asked

"I can't. I turned myself in. I still got to go. Someone's got to pay for what my mom did. Lars you've got Sadie and your parents back home to worry about, and Ash you've got to make that wedding a reality."

"But you don't want to do this? Dude, forget it. Let's just go."

"Steven, i'm not leaving you. And Topaz, come with us. On Earth you can be yourself. You won't have to pretend anymore! You can be together in peace!"

But before either Topaz or Steven could react, Aquamarine came down "Topaz, what are you still doing down here, you big boulder? We're almost to Homeworld" it was only then when she saw the position Topaz was now in "What... are... you... doing?" she asked with rage as May and Dawn joined them

"Look, I can explain. Um, they had this whole heartfelt thing about being there for each other, and you missed it. It was so moving" Topaz began to try and explain herself, but Aquamarine wasn't having it, and cocked her wand ready to fire, narrowly missing Topaz and grabbing the escape pod

"I can't see what's happening. Are we still escaping?" Lars asked

"NO! NOBODY'S ESCAPING!" she screamed like a child having a temper tantrum as she threw the pod to the ground, smashing it.

"Aquamarine, let's talk about this!" Topaz exclaimed

"Yeah, I-I bet you don't really want to hurt us. You, You probably just act mean because deep down you're afraid you're weak. Go ahead. Let it out. We're all sharing right now" Steven pleaded with her

Aquamarine just looked at them with a mix of disbelief and ridiculousness "Topaz, you had one job, and if you're not gonna do it, you're of no use to me!"

Topaz finally had enough and quickly grabbed one of the destabilizers and pinned Aquamarine against the wall, holding the weapon at her head as she held her by her small neck. May quickly responded by placing her spear against Topaz's right gem as Dawn just looked on, almost as if she didn't know whose side she wanted to be on.

"So, a revolt huh?" she asked as she caught her breath from the unexpected assault "and what do you plan to do after this huh? Go back to the Diamonds? My gem in your hand? I'm sure they'll love that. And i'm certain they'll reward such behavior by separating you, and shattering you. Or give you a fate worse than shattering, send you to the Clemont for his experiments"

Taking her threat seriously, Topaz couldn't bare the thought of being separated, or the thought of whatever Clemont was being forced by the Diamonds to do to Gems. reluctantly, she released her grip on Aquamarine's neck and dropped her her knees "What was I thinking?"

"That's the problem with you fusions. Sooner or later, you all become sentimental." Aquamarine scolded her as the ship suddenly rumbled "We're here. Look, just unfuse, and we'll never speak of this again."

Topaz obeyed and unfused back to the two gems. The one on the left took Steven as the one on the right took Lars and began to leave

"No Topaz stop!" Ash desperately pleaded as they began to leave "where are they taking them!?" he demanded to know from Aquamarine

"That's not for you to know Chosen One. May, Dawn, please escort him to Giovanni's quarters. I'll make sure his pokemon are properly sent to The Clemont's lab for his analysis" she said as she snached the bubble containing Pikachu and his belt "goodbye "O Chosen One" she told him with an evil smile as she flew off towards another door as May and Dawn began to drag him off

"NO PLEASE! DON'T TAKE THEM!" he screamed at Aquamarine

"Ash don't struggle, it's not going to help" May told him as the two dragged him into a dimly lit room with a table, standing at the edge of the table was the Viridian City gym leader, the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni.


	45. The Trial

**Well i've quit my job. Just wanted to get that off my chest because i absolutely despised the shitheads i sold hours of my human life to to serve. Im on good terms with my coworkers though i just hated the customers. Sorry for ranting, let's get to this next chapter *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE, POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS***

"Have a seat my boy" Giovanni requested as he took his own seat at the table.

May and Dawn released Ash as he reluctantly sat down with him in the other chair. A black colored Pearl with her Gem located on her throat entered the room and presented a plate in front of the two, Ash saw that it was a steak dinner.

"Thank you Pearl, that will be all" Giovanni told her as he clapped twice

The Black Pearl curtseyed for her master and exited

"I trust you enjoy your steak cooked medium rare my friend" he said as he began to eat "let me just say, that it is truly an honor to meet you great Chosen One. oh where are my manners? You probably know me, my name is Giovanni, may i get yours?"

"Ash"

The leader of Team Rocket began to choke on his steak as he laughed, "oh goodness" he finally said after taking a few sips of water "i'm sorry but, the whole "thus the world will turn to ash" part of the prophecy, and your name is Ash? That is quite the humorous coincidence i tell you what"

"Where did they take my friends?" Ash asked with resentment

"Oh yes, the magnificent Rose Quartz and the other human that the Aquamarine told us about. I'm not certain whether the other human is going to go to the zoo, or to the Clemont's lab, that's going to be for us to decide on. You of course i know are going to the Clemont. After the trail of course."

"What trial?"

"The trail of Rose Quartz of course!" Giovanni finally rose his voice. "Rose Quartz is going to be put on trial by Yellow and Blue Diamond for the grand crime of shattering Pink Diamond. Your appointment with Clemont is being delayed on account that the Zircon's might require you as a witness. I must say, from everything i was told by the Diamonds about Rose Quartz i was expecting a mighty warrior, not a little fat kid. But what's done is done i suppose." he ended with a chuckle

"What did you mean by "my appointment with Clemont"? What is he going to do to me!?" he asked, his nervousness being clear

Giovanni once again laughed "well to tell you the truth Ash, the Diamonds are scared of you. And when a businessman like me, when you're scared of something, you change it to fit your strategic needs" he said intimidatingly "the boy Clemont is truly a genius. From what the Diamonds told me, they tried and failed to make use of shattered gems, but the boy was able to find a way to create fine soldiers like the ladies standing behind you so quickly it's almost astonishing" he said referring to May and Dawn "then again if Clemont truly didn't know what he was doing, i never would've gone under the knife myself"

Ash looked at him in horror as he began to remove his suit jacket and unbutton his white, collared undershirt to reveal a single, jagged shard of a pink diamond were embalmed into his bare chest. It was then that he knew what they were planning to do with him, they were going to force Clemont to turn him into a half gem soldier and somehow get him to serve Homeworld.

"May, Dawn, please come over here to give our friend here a taste of what's to come" Giovanni ordered the girls as he put his shirt back on. "Just watch my boy it's quite astonishing"

May and Dawn reluctantly approached the center of the room and both bowed before each other before spreading apart. May did a pirouette as Dawn jumped into the air in the air in a twirl, then leapt into May's arms as the two girls began to glow together. The fusion that stood before him resembled Opal as May had a pearl and Dawn had an amethyst. She had the familiar two arms and slim body and long hair, but that was where the similarities between the Opal he knew and "Coordinated Opal" as Ash decided to name the May/Dawn fusion ended. Her hair was May's brown with a deep blue tips from Dawn while both the gems shared a spot on her chest. Because the two were half gems, she only stood at around seven feet tall. The top of her dress was red while the bottom was navy blue and had a white belt around her waist.

"Bravo, bravo" Giovanni applauded at the fusion "now be a dear and bring our friend to his analysis in the laboratory"

Coordinated Opal approached Ash and placed a set of restraints around his wrists "i'm sorry" she once again whispered to him as she locked them

"I'd probably do the same if i were in your shoes" he whispered back to her as she began to lead him out of the room

"STOP!" they all heard a female voice scream as a new gem Ash had never seen before ran through the door with an extremely nervous face and sounding out of breath. She had blue, crescent shaped hair, with a padded shirt and a monocle. "This human is a key witness for Rose Quartz's defense, and i will NOT have you leading him" she said grabbing him and walking out of the turned back to face Coordinated Opal and Giovanni one final time as the door closed.

"Thank you" he told the new gem as she unlocked his cuffs

As soon as the cuffs were off and they were far enough away from Giovanni's quarters, every ounce of the blue gem's confidence left her as she gasped in relief and panted heavily as if she had just ran a marathon.

"You alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" she screamed in a panicky tone as she lead him to a room "this is ridiculous, four thousand years of loyal service to the court and this is how they repay me? Oh i've got to be the unluckiest Zircon in the galaxy!" she said entering the empty room that held Steven

"ASH!" he exclaimed as he hugged him with concern "where are Lars and Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is with Clemont i think, but i thought Lars was with you"

The Blue Zircon began to examine Steven with confusion "wait, you're Rose Quartz?"

"Yeah. it's a long story"

"Then i don't have time for it! We've only this brief moment to prepare your case"

"Case?"

"Ugh! Who am I kidding? This is pointless! Allegedly shattering Pink Diamond in front of her entire entourage? And look at you now! That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!" she groaned in defeat

"Well that's fine, because i am!" Steven shouted back at her

"Well, don't say that! Especially when you're out there!" she responded

"Out where?! What's going to happen?!" Ash demanded from her

"What do you THINK is going to happen "O Chosen One!?" as soon as THAT door opens, Rose Quartz is going on trial!" as soon as she finished her sentence, the door opened as promised "oh my stars, here we go" she said as she lead the two into a large, empty room with the floor being illuminated by three diamond shaped lights that were colored white, blue and yellow.

Another new gem appeared before the trio with a smug face. She wore a padded shirt and monocle similar to their Zircon lawyer except she was yellow. "Defending a rebel, isn't that treason?" she arrogantly asked

"I WAS ASSIGNED TO THIS!" Blue Zircon angrily reacted

Two spotlights appeared before them, standing before the four were now Yellow and Blue Pearl

"All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" Yellow Pearl excitedly proclaimed loudly for them

"And the lustrous Blue Diamond" Blue Pearl quietly bowed before them.

A much larger light flashed behind the Pearls as Yellow and Blue Diamond made their presence. Blue Diamond's head rested on Yellow's shoulder before she broke from her sister's comforting grip as they both looked down intimidatingly while both Zircons saluted their leaders.

"Where is, the accused?" Blue Diamond asked looking around confused

"Is THAT Rose Quartz?" Yellow asked "Look at this hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter her just for looking like that!"

"No" Blue Diamond protested "I want to hear her make her case. I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something worse"

"Fine" Yellow Diamond gave in and summoned two thrones for the two of them. "Let's just get on with it, shall we?" then she finally noticed Ash standing with them "what is that?"

Blue Zircon began to try to explain Ash's presence, he placed his hand on her shoulder to silence her, causing her to blush from the sudden attention as he got as close as he could to the seated Diamonds, Yellow looking down at him in annoyance while Blue Diamond looked intrigued about what he was about to say.

"You already know who i am" he said as he recalled what Giovanni told him "i'm the person you're scared of. I am the ash the world turns to. I am the chosen one of the Shamouti Prophecy who can stop you. I am Ash"

Yellow Diamond balled her fist as her face went from annoyance to rage "GET THIS ORGANIC OUT OF HERE AND TO THE CLEMONT WHERE HE BELONGS!" she screamed with absolute fury.

"Yellow stop" Blue Diamond pleaded "there must be a reason why the Zircon brought him to us for the trail, and the Zircons deserve to testify fairly" she stubbornly told her sister as she to sat, Ash took notice that she was looking at him with interest the entire time "you may proceed. The prosecutor has the floor"

"Thank you" Yellow Zircon said "My Diamond. My brilliant, opulent, radiant, glimmering-"

"My Daimond" will suffice, or we'll never get through this."

Yellow Zircon cleared her throat to correct herself "Of course, My Diamond. Rose Quartz committed a crime so unprecedented that one can't help but wonder, "Why"? Exhibit A" she snapped her fingers as another light appeared, bringing a terrified Lars to the courtroom

"GUYS! Where are we!? Who are these giant ladies!?" he screamed as Yellow Zircon bubbled his head to muffle out his dismay

"As we can see from this specimen, humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever. What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this? I'll tell you what kind, a that kind" she said pointing at Steven

"Just let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" Steven pleaded on Lars's behalf

"There it is! The passion, the fury, that caused the diabolical Rose Quartz to shatter her own Diamond! But I know what you're thinking, "This thing doesn't look like a Rose Quartz". And for that, I'd like to call an eyewitness!"

A podium began to rise before them, as they saw a familiar Ruby.

"Eyeball!" Steven said excited to see her alright following their last encounter

"Do not address me war criminal!" she scolded him "and I heard it straight from her. She said, "I'm the mighty Rose Quartz! I've got her shield and everything!" And then she threw me into space!"

"Only after YOU stabbed me and then tried to kill him!" Ash interrupted her

"Silence!" Yellow Diamond decreed

"I tried to help you! I healed your gem!"

"And who else has the ability to heal gems other than the villainous Rose Quartz?!" Eyeball again accused as the podium she was standing on dissapeared

"How is this a fair trial anyhow? The people who were wronged are the judge, jury and executioners, the lawyer and prosecutor works for you, and the witness is giving false information under oath!" he ranted

"This isn't a fair trial, you have no rights, and you've already been found guilty, this trial is to decide how to punish Rose Quartz" Yellow angrily told him "in fact, i think we've heard enough, time to execute"

"Not yet, the defense still has to speak" Blue Diamond unexpectedly defended them, in fact Ash had noticed Blue Diamond had defended them everytime Yellow tried to cut the trial short, almost as if she were on their side.

"Right!" Blue Zircon mumbled as she began to sweat nervously Well uh, before I start my very... uh, thought out defense, I'd like to remind the court that Rose Quartz did turn herself in"

"The court remembers, and the court does not care."

"Uh, of course! Uh, in-innocent! Uh, the word innocent can mean, oh-many things."

"I did it!" Steven loudly stated, taking everyone, even the Diamonds, off guard

"Wha-what? No stop!" Blue Zircon protested

"No! I want to hear what she has to say" Blue Diamond said as she brought Steven up her height

"Get us out of here Ash!" Lars shouted to him, but his shout sounded like a whisper as he was still in the bubble.

"State your name for the record, please!" Yellow Pearl demanded

"I, um... I'm Rose Quartz. And I'm guilty" he sheepishly answered her while pulling up his shirt to reveal his gem

"No don't say that" Ash heard Blue Zircon whimper next to him

"Everything you guys said I did, I did. And I did it by myself. And I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you want to give me." he then pointed at Ash and Lars "Just let him go! And leave both our Earth's alone"

Yellow Diamond chuckled "Sounds like a solid confession to me!"

But Blue Diamond just looked at him as if she didn't believe him "how? How did you do it? How did you shatter Pink Diamond?" she said looming in on him

"Um...well. I did it on Earth, in front of Pink Diamond's palanquin. I was probably like, "Stop!" and she was all like "No!" So we fought-I think. And she probably did some cool moves. I probably did some cool moves too, some jump kicks and stuff. But I was most likely deeply conflicted about deciding to shatter her. Definitely crying. I probably had to use the Breaking Point to do it." he said, Ash recognizing the name of Bismuth's final solution

"IT WAS A SWORD!" Blue Diamond screamed with hurt in her voice and covering her eyes as she cried. A blue light emitted from her body all of a sudden, covering everyone and caused everyone to begin to cry Blue Diamond's tears, Ash felt an overwhelming cold rush through his body as the tears flowed down his cheeks. "You... shattered her... with a sword"

Yellow Diamond stood up and comforted her sister "That's quite enough testimony from you! We shall take a short recess"

Blue Zircon lead Steven to another room as Ash and Lars were both taken to another together.

"I'll, i'll get you both after the recess is over" Zircon stumbled through her words as she dropped them off.

"What are they gonna do to us Ash?" Lars asked as he struggled to pop the bubble around his head

"They're gonna do to me what they did to those girls that brought us here, try to turn me into a soldier like them. Chances are with you, you're either gonna be made into a test subject, or you're gonna be put into a human zoo."

"What about Steven?" he somberly asked

"I…." he said as he desperately tried to hold back tears "i think they're gonna kill him no matter what. You heard her, this isn't a fair trial, no matter how good Zircon defends us they're gonna execute him. Our only hope is probably gonna be Blue Diamond, she seems to be the more understanding than Yellow. I think we shoul-" but before he could finish his sentence, they were both engulfed by another light and were once again standing in the courtroom before the Diamonds.

"What?! Huh?!" Lars exclaimed from his bubble

"It's indisputable that as the Diamond overseeing Earth, Pink was Rose Quartz's enemy. Rose had everything to gain by shattering her. But even though she may have wanted to shatter Pink Diamond, could she? Blue Diamond, for the purpose of this argument, may I present your palanquin?" Blue Zircon asked.

"Is this necessary?" Yellow Diamond asked with annoyance

"Isn't it?" Blue Diamond answered her with a wave of her arm, summoning her blue palanquin "Please, proceed" she politely requested from the defense

"Now, as the records show Pink Diamond was shattered just outside a palanquin much like this. Witnesses say Pink had just stepped out and had only taken a few steps forward when Rose attacked her from the front!" she said standing in front of the throne and reenacting the murder with a stabbing motion

Blue Diamond again placed her hands to her head, not being able to bare the thought as Yellow looked on with concern

"But the question no one seems to be asking is, "how?"

"I've been asking that question"

"A-a-a-and right you are to ask, My Diamond! B-because at that time that Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere near Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place? Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her Agates, Her Sapphires? And where was her Pearl?"

Yellow Diamond slammed her fists down with rage "THEY WERE WITH HER OF COURSE THEY SAW THE WHOLE THING!"

Ash then began to get Zircon's point, if Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose, how did she get so close to her? How did she shatter her? And if what Zircon was saying was true and Pink Diamond had a posse who saw the whole thing, why was Eyeball the only witness questioned? More enough, Eyeball claimed to have seen the entire slaying herself the last time he saw her on the moon, so why did they only ask her to identify Steven as Rose? He then remembered something that Cilan had told him once when he proclaimed himself as a "gem connoisseur" that a Diamond was naturally indestructible and the only thing that can break a diamond, was another diamond.

"But none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off?" she continued

"She must have slipped past them!" Yellow confronted as if she were defending herself

"Even if she did, wouldn't her Pearl have cried out an alarm, "Watch out, My Diamond!" she dramatically mimicked "No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone she would listen to when asked to stop her palanquin and step outside, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards! Someone with supreme authority…" a look of realization and shock appeared on her face as she turned to face them "Someone... like one of you!" she accused and pointed one finger from each hand at them

Blue Diamond gasped at the sudden accusation, Ash looked up at her to see that she was genuinely surprised, but Yellow Diamond just looked down at them all with an austere look as she stood up.

"Uh, disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away!" Blue Zircon pleaded extremely nervously as she backed up, but her plea fell on deaf ears, as Yellow Diamond crushed her with her finger, poofing the blue gem into a cloud of blue smoke

"ZIRCON!" Ash screamed

"Case closed, right My Diamond?" Yellow Zircon arrogantly asked, but even one of her own subjects wasn't spared from Yellow Diamond's wrath as she tossed a stream of electricity directly at her, causing her loyal gem to be poofed

It was then that Ash finally realized, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." he saw Yellow Diamond's lightning attack meant that she was the lightning, and Blue Diamond's cold demeanor and the fold sensation she made him feel indicated her to be ice, although he had no idea who the fire would be.

"Yellow, stop it! Why are you doing this?" Blue Diamond demanded from her sister.

Steven snuck over to Ash and Lars, freeing him from his bubble. "Now's our chance, lets go!" he said as he lead Lars to Blue Diamond's palanquin "Ash, come on!"

But Ash couldn't go yet, Clemont, Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon were still the Diamond's prisoners, not only that, Blue Zircon was still poofed and was a sitting Ducklett to Yellow Diamond's fury. He broke away from Steven and Lars and lunged to grab the blue gem in a protective manner.

"Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!" Yellow shouted at Blue, neither of them noticing the pokemon trainer.

"Can't you restrain yourself?!"

"BUT THIS IS POINTLESS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Suddenly, the palanquin rumbled, and began to turn on, Ash turned his head to see Steven and Lars were struggling to pilot it. The machine leapt into the air, and straight through the window, leaving him completely alone with the Diamonds.

"You!" Yellow shouted down at him, he hand once again began to charge and fired another electric current in his direction. Ash braced himself for the end, but the next thing he knew, a large, blue bubble and engulfed him.

"Yellow that's quite enough!" Blue Diamond insisted as she sent Ash's bubble off, rendering everything to darkness.

When he finally came to, he found himself in a dark, cramped room that he assumed was a prison cell, Blue Zircon's gem still in his possession.

"PIKA-PI!" he suddenly heard from across the cell, and from out of the darkness, Pikachu jumped into his trainer's arms.

"Oh thank Arceus" he remarked seeing his best friend was unhurt and began petting him on the head

"Hey Ash" he suddenly heard a familiar, female voice address him from across the cell as well step out of the shadows

"Skinny?" he asked the off color Jasper he had befriended on the human zoo, "where the hell are we?"

Skinny sheepishly approached him, he saw just how weak she was as she sat down next to him, and rested his head on his shoulder for support

"We're in hell" she said through her pain

The door suddenly opened, and Ash saw Blue Pearl enter the cell

"Blue Diamond requests your company, Chosen One" she softly requested as she gestured for him to follow her, "bring the Zircon"

Trusting Pikachu with Skinny, Ash took a deep breath and followed Blue Pearl to finally get to speak with Blue Diamond.


	46. O Great Chosen One

**Alright, this is where we begin to venture into AU territory. Ash's adventure on Homeworld is about to react it's conclusion. But not before he has a fateful encounter with Blue Diamond, and take a guess at what's to come considering his track record with blue gems. Also to let you guys know, I have started college so my writing time has been limited again, I will be trying to get as much in as possible but im still trying to get around my new school schedule. There is some violence in this chapter *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

Ash followed Blue Pearl through the illuminated halls towards Blue Diamond's quarters, Blue Zircon's gem still resting him his hand. Finally, they reached an enormous door at the end of the hall that Blue Pearl pushed open.

The room they had entered was just as big as the door, and standing in the dead center of her quarters was the one and only Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond, I present to you the great Chosen One" Blue Pearl announced with a bow.

"Thank you Pearl, that will be all" she somberly answered her as she approached a large tank filled with water on the wall.

The tank itself was almost as tall as she was, being only a few feet shorter so she could reach in to feed its occupants. Ash could see from where he was standing that the tank was stocked with enough water type Pokemon to put Misty to shame. In addition to the schools of Luvdisc, Seaking and Tentacool, there was a large Dewgong, a Kingdra, a Milotic, a Cloyster, a Sharpedo and a Dragalge each alone in the tank, leading Ash to assume they were Blue Diamond's personal Pokemon team.

"Such peculiar creatures" she finally commented after a few seconds of awkward silence, "they put up such a fight, yet after they are captured they bend to their new master's will without hesitation, they will live and die for you. Yellow calls it pathetic, I wonder what you think of it. You addressed yourself in the courtroom as "Ash" if I'm not mistaken?"

He took a brief pause before thinking of how to properly respond "I think it's the bond that the Pokémon and its master at work. The loyalty they feel when trained knows no bounds and the feeling is mutual with the master."

Blue Diamond personally removed the top to the tank and began to pour some sort of food into it, Ash was honestly taken aback by the passion she showed for her Pokémon. But then he remembered that she was still a tyrant, just because she showed him mercy in the courtroom didn't mean she was without evil. As he watched the Pokémon happily eat, he couldn't help but remember the human zoo, how the humans there like Wy-six and Jay-ten had been groomed over time to trust the Diamonds and live their lives basically in a cage, just like Blue Diamond's Pokemon were.

"Such fascinating creatures" she remarked "your world is such a strange place, and once the invasion commences I hope I get to see more of it"

"You're not gonna destroy my world?"

"No, the earth that the Crystal Gems reside on is doomed with or without our interference, a geoweapon is incubating within the center of it, and once it's hatched it will destroy the planet, then we shall colonize your world using it. But we will not destroy it, your world's resources are necessary for our empire, and it has more importance to us intact" she revealed,

He couldn't help but be relieved that the Diamond's plans required the Cluster, and they had no idea that Steven had defeated and bubbled it, Ash planned to keep it that way.

Finally, Blue Diamond turned around to face him eye-to-eye, and when she did she noticed the lapis lazuli pendant around his neck "so you are the warrior I was told, you smite a Lapis and wear her gem around your neck?" She angrily asked, reaching for the necklace

"NO!" He exclaimed wrapping his hands around his neck to protect it "this isn't a gem! It's just a rock! Please, don't!" He pleaded for her not to take it from him. Then something even more unexpected happened, she stopped at his request

"It's just a necklace, why beg for it not to be taken?" She asked with legit curiosity

"Because, because it was given to me by someone I love. If you're really gonna turn me into a weapon, please, please let me keep it. It's all I have left to remind me of her. That's all I ask"

Blue Diamond looked down at him with confusion before taking a deep breath "so be it. Bring me the Zircon"

Relieved, Ash relaxed his grip on the pendant before reaching into his pocket and removing the square, blue gem from it. As soon as it was out in the open, it levitated and glowed until it returned back to the lawyer he knew.

"MY- MY DIAMOND!" She panicked with a quick salute, "please, be merciful! I got far to out of line and understand the repercussions of my actions! Please grant me mercy I was only doing my job!" She screamed finally dropping to her knees to beg

"On your feet Zircon" Blue Diamond commanded "you committed grand treason today, and had Yellow Diamond been alone you'd in all likelihood have been shattered on the spot. I have granted you mercy from Yellow Diamond's wrath for being a loyal member of my court for thousands of years, but in return for your life I demand to know one thing"

"Anything my Diamond!" Zircon cried as she slumped into Ash's arms, who awkwardly tried to consult her, knowing the end was most likely inevitable

"Your accusation on the shattering of Pink Diamond, that only a Diamond could do it and cover it all up, did you honestly mean it? Or were you simply throwing a conspiracy in the air to try and make a case for yourself?" She asked, her face turning from angry to being sad once again

Zircon released herself from Ash's grip and faced her leader "I uh…" she began to stuffer, turning to Ash for support, he answered her with an understanding nod "...I meant every word of it. The evidence and testimony presented makes absolutely no sense at all for Rose Quartz alone to be the perpetrator. And not a single one of the supposed witnesses has come forth, nor has given a concrete source. Yellow Diamond silencing me was just the last straw, I'm sorry my Diamond "

Blue Diamond held back tears as the room once again become incredibly cold. "Very well, your assistance is appreciated, and I hereby pardon you of any wrongdoing Zircon. I look forward to working with you at our side Great Chosen One. Please return him to the Clemont" she requested with a clap of her hands.

The door opened and May and Dawn entered the room, grabbing him by his shoulders and dragging Ash back the way he and Blue Pearl came

"Wait my Diamond! Plea-" was all he could hear Blue Zircon plead to her before the door was shut.

"Quit struggling Ash, it's not going to help you" May told him as they forced him back into the cell with Skinny and Pikachu

"I'm sorry Ash, just calm down and it will all be over soon" Dawn told him with a tone of regret and sorrow as she closed the door.

"What did Big Blue want?" Skinny asked while Pikachu moved from her lap to Ash's shoulder, he was happy that Clemont's torture hadn't broken her spirits.

"My opinion" he explained as had sat down next to her

Skinny laughed, "that's a definite first" once again resting her head on his shoulders out of exhaustion.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone in this" he remarked

"Yeah we'll get used to having me around"

"Why?"

"I think i'm the lucky one whose gem you're gonna get."

Before he could respond, the door once again opened and a Peridot entered the room. She had on her limb enhancers so she was as tall as he was, but he knew underneath she was just as small as Peridot was. Her gem was located on her eye and her her hair was in the shape of a box rather than a triangle, leading Ash to nickname her "Squareidot" to distinguish her from his friend.

"It's time" she told them while gesturing for them to follow. After bubbling Pikachu once more, she lead them down the hall towards a new room that had two tables in it. Working on some sort of chamber with a clear glass door, was Clemont.

He was in even worse shape than the last time Ash saw him at the Human Zoo, he was so thin that he could see his rib cage, his skin was pale from the lack of sun that it almost looked bleached. Dark circles surrounded his eyes so it must've been days since he last slept. But what caught Ash's attention the most however, was that he was wearing his own set of limb enhancers like Squareidot was except they were a light yellow color, but despite the enhancers, Clemont didn't appear any taller, in fact he looked as tall as he was the last time they saw each other.

"Is it ready?" Squareidot asked coldly

"Yes" he quietly answered her

Squareidot cocked her robotic fingers back into the shape of a gun and pointed it at Ash and Skinny "get on"

As he laid his back down on the table, he saw Pikachu floating above them, looking down at his trainer horrified, alongside him were six more bubbles, five containing Ash's pokeballs, and the last one contained his sword

After Squareidot strapped him to the table, she turned her attention back to Clemont "shall we allow the Chosen One to meet his commanding officer before he is turned?" She suggested

Clemont knew she wasn't suggesting and immediately began to flip buttons and switches on the control panel for the chamber, Ash looked inside now and was able to see an orange, triangular shaped Jasper was inside.

After Clemont pressed a few more buttons, Jasper began to take form into her corrupted state. The canine thrashed around angrily and terrified before the entire chamber filled with sparks.

At first, because this was a Clemont invention, Ash anticipated the device to explode and Jasper to be either released or killed in the blast. But as the smoke from inside it cleared, he saw an orange light emit from the device and the roars and grunts from corrupted Jasper turned into screams. The dog form stood on its hind legs and it's paws once again became hands before the machine stopped humming.

He watched in horror as Jasper stepped out into the room, once again in her natural form. But like Centipeetle, the corruption wasn't completely reversed as spikes now covered Jasper's shoulders, knees and elbows, her eyes were yellow and deranged, her front canine teeth had grown out into razor sharp fangs, and her hands now spurted claws.

"Speak" Squareidot demanded

Silence followed, leading him to believe she lost the ability to speak at first, but after a few seconds,

"Where am I?" She angrily asked

"You are home Jasper" she answered "your distress signal was received and a gem squadron retrieved you"

Jasper's attention then went from Squareidot to him "Ketchum!" She shouted as he saw her begin to approach the table he was strapped to with intent to hurt.

"Stop!" Squareidot demanded "your mission is not over yet, and you require his presence to complete it. Things have changed since you've been gone Jasper, a new world is ours for the taking. And you will lead the invading army in the name of Pink Diamond. And he is designated by the Diamonds to be your greatest warrior in your army."

Jasper relaxed herself and looked him dead in the eye "he's my weapon?"

Squareidot nodded

"Well then in that case, for Pink Diamond I guess I can put my differences with you aside and fight with you Ketchum, but I assure you once the war is won, I WILL shatter you, Rose Quartz, and all the other pathetic wastes of space you call allies. Then I will find that little brat of a Lapis Lazuli you're so fond of, and keep her as my pet"

The mere mention of her taking Lapis again was more than enough to send him into a blind rage. He began thrashing in his restraints as he tried to attack Jasper

"ILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR ME JASPER!?" He screamed like a madman

"Stop struggling Ash" Clemont stated as tears fell down his face, "there's nothing you can do now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Enough" Squareidot decreed "the time has come. Any last words off color?" She asked Skinny

"Yea, Ash, when you're killing these guys, get an extra jab in for me" Skinny said with a cheeky grin, not letting her sense of humor die with her

"Jasper, if you'd do the honors" Squareidot requested as a pointed object fell down from the ceiling, aiming directly at Skinny's gem on her naval.

"Anything to remove this insult of the Jasper cut off the face of Homeworld" she said, slamming her spike covered fist down on a button Clemont presented to her.

The pointed object jabbed straight down onto her naval, Ash heard a loud crack as Skinny turned to him with a look of both pain but kept the trademark Skinny grin.

"Win this war for us Ash" was all she choked out as crack lines appeared across her body, the thin lines spread slowly as she cringed in pain before she burst into a ball of orange light, once the explosion of light faded, all that was left of his friend were five shards of her circular, Jasper gem.

"SKINNY!" Ash screamed as he began to sob over his deceased friend

"Clemont, I trust you to complete the operation" Squareidot said "I shall take Jasper to her consultation with the Diamonds and Giovanni"

Jasper turned back to face the pile of shards and Ash one more time "good riddance to that disgusting off color, at least we're getting some use out of it. By the way Ash, I was wondering, should I keep you alive to watch me take Lapis back and be Malachite again? Or should I just kill you as soon as I don't need you anymore? Either way Lapis will have to live with it, I sure hope her grief for you won't impact how she reacts to Malachite in any way" she said as she followed Squareidot outside

"I forgave you Jasper" he softly said "back at the Temple's bubble room I forgave you for everything you did"

Jasper turned to look at him one last time, as if she was putting that into consideration, before turning her back to him again "I remember, and I don't care Ketchum" she coldly said as she and Squareidot closed the door behind them.

Clemont collected the shards of what once was Skinny and placed them inside another machine. It hummed as it placed an enormous pressure on the shards, so much so that the shards bent back into place, as they returned to their original form. Afterward, he took the gem out and approached him, the gem in one hand and a tube connected to a tank in the other

"I'm sorry Ash" he said as he forced his mouth open and began stuffing the tube down his throat, Ash gagged and choked as he felt a gas of some sort enter his body through the tube. "I'm gonna try to make it as quick and as painless as possible" he heard Clemont again say as he began to lose consciousness "it'll all be over soon"

"PIKA-PI!" He heard Pikachu shout from his bubble as his eyes closed, and Clemont began to get to his work.

Ash found himself trapped in the darkness once again, but despite being in the middle of seemingly nowhere, he knew exactly where he was. He had been having this dream between the time he first met Lapis with Steven, up until they first rescued Lapis from Jasper and Malachite. In the dream he was always trapped in the endless void of darkness, in the distance was a light and Lapis. He would run to her, desperately trying to reach her while calling her name repeatedly. Eventually he would reach her, but once he did the light would disappear, and Lapis would turn into Malachite and attack him.

But this time, the dream was different. This time he was already at Lapis, he held her in his arms gently, but indicating he had absolutely no intention of letting go. Yet despite his attempt to keep her with him, she broke free and turned her back to him, streams of tears falling down her eyes so thick he couldn't even see them. The still crying Lapis sprouted her wings and took off, leaving him behind.

"Lapis wait!" He heard himself screaming as he reacted out for her, only to be grabbed and held back. Turning around he saw his mother was holding him to the ground. But she wasn't alone, as he saw Professor Oak, Tracy, Gary, Cilan, Iris, Jessie, Meowth and a number of other people he recognized from his world all had their arms outstretched, as if their combined energy was holding him down. He looked from the mob of his loved ones still on his world back to where Lapis was, only to see a tiny speck in the sky as she flew off.

"LAPIS NO! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!" He begged as he squirmed in the other's grip.

All of a sudden, he saw Steven, The Crystal Gems, and all his friends from or on Steven's world standing in front of him, all of their faces were filled with dread and pain.

"You failed us Ash" Steven told him as everyone began pointing at him accusingly

The nightmare began to fade as he regained consciousness. He felt light headed and a slight burning sensation in his chest, as he tried to reassess his surroundings, knowing full well what had happened.

"You're awake, good" Clemont said as he looked down at his friend

"How long was I-"

"Two days"

"TWO DAYS!?" He shouted as he tried to sit up, his restraints preventing him from doing so.

"Don't struggle Ash, trust me" he said examining his heart rate, "Blue Diamond told me to give this to you once you woke up" he explained as he handed Ash back his necklace

"So, i take it they're gonna try to blackmail or torture me now to serve under Jasper right?"

"Actually no." he explained as he presented what appeared to be a small microchip "the Diamonds know you can't be threatened into serving them like the others, this chip is going to, well, make you their bitch. I just wanted wait until you woke up to explain myself to you, you see…"

"The Diamonds have Bonnie trapped in a human zoo and you have to serve and build them whatever they want or they'll kill her" he answered him

"How did you-"

"We actually found her before you. We got her out Clemont, don't worry she's safe"

Clemont turned his back to Ash and leaned forward on the panel, placing his head on his robotic hands and Ash heard him begin to cry.

"So it was all for nothing" he choked out through his painful tears "all these horrible things i've done, taking away your humanity, killing living beings, selling out two entire worlds, ALL OR NOTHING!?" he shouted, slamming his fists down

"You were protecting your family Clemont, it wasn't all for nothing"

"I've killed Gems Ash. i've made things that are gonna kill people, innocent people."

"That's not you Clemont, they had complete control over you"

He took a second to collect himself, "yeah, i guess so. And you're right on that part about them having complete control over my actions, that Peridot has remote control over my limb enhancers i step out of line, and-"

The door opened and Squareidot entered the room "why is he awake? Have you inserted the control chip yet?"

"No" he told her after a few seconds

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" she demanded

Clemont turned from her to Ash, then back to her "i am not your puppet anymore!" he decreed, crushing the chip using his limb enhancers

"How dare you!" Squareidot shouted and pressed a button on her own set of enhancers with rage.

Clemont began screaming in agony as sparks began to fly from his armor. He fell to his knees and then fell completely to the floor as he lost consciousness, Ash could only watch in horror.

"On account of the Clemont's incompetence, i'll put the chip in myself!" she declared as she began to approach Ash, but before she could end him, she was suddenly struck from behind and fell to the floor herself.

"What are you-" she began to ask her assailant before she was struck repeatedly by a club until she poofed, leaving behind her gem, and her limb enhancers in a disorganized pile. The assailant then approached Ash, but he realized that he recognized her.

"Topaz! What are you doing here?"

"Making things right" she answered as she bubbled Squareidot's gem and tore the restraints off him.

"How did you know where i was? You didn't bring me to the lab"

"That, i had a friend to help me with" she told him with a friendly smile, the door opened again as a familiar, blue gem joined them

"Hello again Ash" Blue Zircon addressed him, "you were there for me, now i'm here for you. We're gonna get you outta here"

"How? It's not like we can just go out the door" he sarcastically told them

"Actually, we can" Zircon explained "we'll just say that Clemont has to transport you to a different research facility, with his new security team so generously provided by one of the highest ranking members of Blue Diamond's court"

Ash knew Topaz was with escorting, but just one person didn't count as a team, but the door once again opened and he was introduced, or reintroduced, to the team Blue Zircon provided for him. "Oh no" he thought to himself as the four Lapis Lazulis he and Misty confronted in Cerulean City joined them.

Like how Steven had given nicknames to the Ruby squadron to distinct themselves apart, he had given the Lapis squad nicknames as well. The one with her gem in her eye, the one who he remembered was the leader, said she was "Cut 6XY" so her name was 6XY. The Lapis whose gem was on her left shoulder he nicknamed "Lefty", and the one whom he had seduced in the field whose gem was on her chest he named "Heart", the final Lapis he hadn't named as she was quiet and he couldn't see where her gem was.

6XY and Heart gently lifted Clemont off the ground and placed him on the table, and Ash checked his pulse, it was weak but he was still alive.

"How are we gonna get him out? It's gonna look suspicious if Topaz or someone else is carrying him"

"Simple," 6XY explained "one of my Lapis will assume his form and the Topaz will hide him inside her fusion" she snapped her fingers and the final Lapis who went nameless by Ash stepped forward, she glowed a blue light and the next thing Ash knew he was looking a blue Clemont face-to-face.

"No, no, no this is never gonna work. He's blue"

"Trust me, the Amethysts guarding this place are some of the dullest gems you'd ever meet. Let's get his limb enhancers on her."

Ash, Topaz, Heart and Lefty all collected the pieces off of Clemont, that's when he realized the reason why Clemont's height wasn't affected by his attachments. Once the leg pieces were removed, he saw that both of Clemont's legs had been amputated at the knee, as well as part of his left arm at the elbow. "Oh sweet Arceus"

The Clemont Lapis leapt next to Clemont on the table and in an attempt to match his height for the enhancers, she changed her form to copy his amputations. It was when she sat down that Ash saw that her gem was located at the bottom of her right foot on her heel.

"Topaz will escort you to the escape route." Zircon explained as she began to smash the control pad with a stick

"You're not coming with us Zircon?"

"Like i said Ash, someone's got to get your back. My newfound position of power in Blue Diamond's court allows me to say, cover up you and Clemont's disappearances. It was a total shame you escaped with him after this control pad exploded and poofed Clemont's supervisor." she said with a wink.

He couldn't believe he was talking to the same nervous wreck he saw two days ago by how confident she was acting. "Thank you Zircon" he said hugging the blue gem goodbye

"Don't worry Ash, i trust that we will see each other again, hopefully on better terms. Now go, you guys don't have much time"

Topaz defused and absorbed Clemont and Pikachu into her fold. Heel Lapis lead the group in her disguise while 6XY and Heart held Ash back and walked besides him, Ash taking notice on Heart trying to get closer and closer to him. As they walked slowly down the corridor, he silently prayed in his head that they did not encounter May or Dawn, thankfully they finally reached an elevator without being spotted.

Once inside the elevator, Heart rested her head on his shoulder in a romantic advance. After he took a deep breath, he decided to tell her the truth. "Listen, uh, about what happened between us in that field. When i said i thought you're beautiful i meant it, but everything else i'd done that night for you, i manipulated you for your information. And i can never repay what you and your squad are doing for me, but i cannot return your feelings. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else"

Heart backed off from his shoulder and began to look to the ground in rejection. After she took a deep breath, she looked back at him "i guess i got carried away, when i first saw you, you took me by surprise, I never thought that organic life was so beautiful until i saw you. After our last encounter, we were sent back for our scouting mission in Cerulean City, once we went there i saw around the world for how beautiful it truly was. I guess that once i fell in love with you, i naturally fell in love with Earth." she explained with a shy smile "you set me free Chosen One, but i guess i fell for you because of that. I suppose that i should've known better, i'm sorry"

Everyone lunged forward slightly as the elevator came to a complete stop. After piling out, Topaz defused as 6XY handed Ash his pokeballs and his sword back, which she and Lefty had kept in their gems. The exit lead out to a grim, wasteland of empty rock and stone.

"Last chance" he told everyone as Topaz rested Clemont onto his back "if anyone wants to come with us now might be your last chance"

"Going to Earth and being able to be myself sounds like the greatest thing that could happen to me" Topaz stated, "but right now, i can't. Someone's got to stay behind and protect Zircon and these guys Ash, but i can promise you that through thin and through thick i've got your back here. Best of luck in finding your friends Ash, and thank you" she told him and pulling him into a hug

"What about you guys?" he asked the Lapis squad once Topaz released him "i promise you guys my Lapis won't get jealous, and we've got plenty of room" both of which he knew were lies, but he felt like he needed to tell them that to get them to come

"Thanks, but no" 6XY answered for all of them "we've been assigned to help the Zircon uncover what she calls the "Pink Diamond Conspiracy" and we were sown to help her. Besides, whatever type of invasion tactic Homeworld and that Jasper are planning to use, we can find out with our inside information. But like the Topaz said, "we've got your back" she said while stretching her hand out, which he shook out of respect.

After shaking Lefty and Heel's hands as well, Heart decided to hug him instead, which he gently returned "i'll never forget you great Chosen One" she softly told him

"It's Ash" he corrected her kindly "and i'll see you guys later" he said thankfully as he turned around and began escorting Pikachu and Clemont through the underbelly of Homeworld to begin his quest to find Steven and Lars, praying to Arceus he wasn't too late.


	47. Off Colors

**Alright, I am so excited right now. For those who don't know, for two episodes in the Sun and Moon anime, Brock and Misty are coming back on September 14, best birthday present a guy could ask for. Of course that isn't going to affect my story, but I just wanted to share this with anyone who doesn't know. Anyway, Ash is now part Gem with Skinny's Jasper now a part of him, what a twist. Now it's up to him to find Steven and Lars, and get off Homeworld in one piece. There is some language and violence in this chapter.*I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

Running through the underbelly of Homeworld with his unconscious friend resting on his back sounded worse in his head. In fact, they had been running for nearly an hour before he finally began to feel tired.

"Sceptile, come out!" he shouted as his grass type was released.

Sceptile immediately knew that he wasn't at Beach City anymore and began to look around confused

"I know Sceptile, but don't worry, we'll be getting home as soon as we find Steven and Lars. Please, just carry my friend for me, just for a little bit."

Sceptile gave his trainer a dirty look before he took the burden of Clemont off him, following behind him and Pikachu as they all ran.

"Ash?" he suddenly heard Clemont weakly ask behind them causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Where are we?"

"We're safe for now, we're in the wastelands of Homeworld"

At that moment, Sceptile and Pikachu both cocked their heads up and turned their attention towards a corner. Ash heard a low, mechanical hum, and an orange light began to turn the corner.

"Ash run!" he heard Clemont faintly scream in Sceptile's arms.

Seeing three cone shaped robots turn the corner, Ash instantly knew he should heed his friend's request and they all began to run away.

"Wait a second, why am i running from these things?" he asked himself as he stopped dead in his tracks and summoned Glalie "USE ICE BEAM!"

After Glalie froze two of the floating robots in their place, causing them both to fall to the ground

and smash. The one he missed he decided to let Pikachu have a turn

"PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!" he ordered as the device began to scan him

Pikachu performed his signature attack on the machine, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke

"We've got to get out of here, that explosion probably gave away our position to any or all shattering robonoids in the area" Clemont decreed

"How'd you know what these things are?"

"Because i built them, and whatever you do don't let them scan you. Those things are designed to scan for gems, if they detect your jasper they'll lock onto it and attack. Fortunately, i was able to give them a fatal flaw-"

"What in the name of Arceus!?" Ash interrupted his friend mid explanation and approached a crumbling, blue structure that he recognized as Blue Diamond's palanquin.

"STEVEN! LARS!" he screamed as he desperately began searching the wreck to no avail.

"Ash, calm down" he heard Clemont weakly say

"NO! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALRIGHT!"

"I'm sure they are, they escaped two days ago, if they were killed in the fall or recaptured in the time you were unconscious the Diamonds would've made sure everyone, including me, knew that "Rose Quartz" was dead and since i wasn't notified, nor do i see any bodies, i can assume that they're still out here somewhere. We've just got to find them"

"ASH!" they suddenly heard from behind them

"STEVEN! LARS!" he shouted as he embraced Steven with relief

"What happened!? How did you escape!?"

"Let's just say we have some allies on Homeworld. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, i've been worse" Lars commented "after we survived the fall we've been hiding out here for the past couple days eating this box of breath mints i had in my pocket" he explained as he presented a nearly empty tin of breath mints

"We tried to stay as close to the place we last saw you as possible, but we kept getting hunted" Steven explained "worse still, i've felt like we've been watched for awhile now"

"Another gem monster?" Lars asked

"No, Peridot told us that there isn't corruption here, it couldn't be. Think the Diamonds have troops out here?" Ash asked

Before Steven or Clemont could answer them, another bright light appeared as the new group of robonoids scanned them all, Ash saw his chest began to glow as well as Steven's naval, and it fired a laser at the two just as Clemont said they would in their direction.

Steven pushed Lars out of the way while Ash and Sceptile leapt into the air to avoid the blast

"PIKACHU ELECTROBALL!"

Pikachu struck at the group of five robonoids with his attack, destroying two of them as the the remaining three returned to scanning, none of them reacting to Pikachu's attack as the pokemon had no gem to be scanned, but Ash did. Once again, Skinny's jasper glowed on his chest as the robonoid targeted him, but this time he decided to take it out himself with his sword. He swung down his blade to the robotic cone, after impaling it the machine began to spark and emit smoke before he withdrew his blade and leapt back before the robonoid exploded.

"Aw thank you Pearl" he quipped after perfectly recreating the move she had taught him.

After Pikachu and Ash finished off the remaining two robonoids, Steven, Lars and Sceptile, still holding Clemont, left their hiding spot.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Steven shouted with worry at him, embracing him tightly

It was then that he decided to reveal what Clemont and Homeworld did to him, and parted his shirt to reveal Skinny's gem, now belonging to him "she was the Jasper who helped us at the Human Zoo"

Steven gasped and covered his mouth in shock and horror

"Cool piercing" Lars ignorantly remarked

"It's not a piercing Lars!" Ash angrily told him "they killed a gem and put it inside of me!"

Lars's face went pale and looked embarrassed "oh, gosh i'm sorry Ash i had no idea"

He sighed, "it's alright, i just can't believe what's happened in the past couple of hours. Speaking of which, guys, the guy Sceptile is carrying is Clemont"

"The guy the Diamonds kidnapped? Bonnie's older brother?" Steven asked as he began to inspect Clemont, still weakened and limp from Squareidot's electrocution before Topaz saved him.

Clemont gave him a faint chuckle "the one and only, you must be who the Diamonds called Rose Quartz, and i must say you were the bane of my existence with "Rose Quartz" this and "Rose Quartz" that coming from almost every gem i had to talk to"

Steven gave him a shy smile "it's actually Steven, and i'm so sorry that i got you in this situation, if it's any consolation we've kept your sister as safe as possible"

"I'm not angry Steven, I'm just glad Bonnie's alright" he said with an understanding smile, he then turned his attention to Lars "and who are you?"

"Uh, i'm Lars" he awkwardly answered him "sorry about your legs i guess"

"That's right!" Ash suddenly exclaimed "Steven, think you could heal Clemont?"

Steven looked at Clemont's amputations in concerned thought "i have no idea, i've never healed anything this advanced before. I can try though" he said as he spat into his palm with as much saliva as possible and began to rub it onto the stump of his legs and arm.

After a few seconds, Clemont's limbs began to sparkle and glow, but instead of the immediate healing that they were used to, his limbs began to slowly inch their way back to their normal appearance, inch by inch. Clemont looked at them amazed, and despite having gone through so much already, this was the thing that he couldn't comprehend and fainted, still in Sceptile's arms.

"I think he's gonna be just fine" Ash remarked

The familiar hum once again filled the area, and even more robonoids appeared

"Oh come on!" Lars shouted as the devices began to scan the nearby rocks

"Psst" they suddenly heard from what seemed to be the ground. They all looked down to see two sets of eyes and an arm sticking out from a hole underneath a rock large enough for a person to slip under "quickly! Come with us!" The people under the rock ordered

"Wait!" Lars stopped them before they followed the strangers "what if it's a trap?"

Ash had to pause for a minute to process what was happening, what if Lars was right? What if it was a trap? But then again, if it were a trap and they were recaptured by the Diamonds, Zircon could release them again, if they stayed out in the open the robonoids would kill them all, or at least Steven and him.

Deciding to take his chances, Ash immediately set the example for the others and leapt into the hole, Steven, Lars, Pikachu and Sceptile, still carrying Clemont followed and the entrance was quickly covered up before they could be detected.

"You alright Lars?" He heard Steven ask in the darkness of the cave

"Yeah, just some bruises on my butt"

"Thank you" Ash told their rescuers from the ground. Looking up, he saw two faces looking down at them in the darkness

"Don't worry, you're safe now" the face to the left told them

"We're not gonna hurt you" the other face reassured them

"Thank you…." Lars began to thank the two as a red light began to fill the room.

The light revealed that the two people were actually one, well two heads on one body. Ash saw that the two heads looked identical, with red skin and each head had pointed, maroon hair and long, thin necks, which connected to their shared torso.

Lars immediately began to scream at the sight of the gems, who hugged each other with a look of fear as both heads let out a whimper.

"Lars it's alright!" Steven reassured them "thank you for saving us"

"How bizarre, what are they?" the right head asked it's twin

"They certainly don't look like any gems we've ever seen"

"Were you the ones who've been watching us?" Steven suddenly asked

"Yes" the left head said

"We thought you were dangerous, but after seeing you fight those robonoids off we thought we'd, I'd, help you" the right side continued. She then motioned for them to follow "come this way"

The other head motioned as well to follow "this way, come!"

"Guys wait, is this really a good idea?" Lars asked them with worry as the two headed gem began to lead them ahead.

"I think so, they seem different, i think we can trust them" Ash decided

"Uhm, excuse me, but where are you taking us?" Steven asked

"Somewhere, long forgotten"

"Where those who don't belong, belong"

"Sounds like my kind of place, you wouldn't happen to have any fast food joints around there would you?" Lars asked clutching his stomach

While Steven and Lars followed the two headed mystery gem through the cavern, Ash had stayed to the rear walking alongside Sceptile and Clemont, who had finally woken up.

"I've never seen a two headed one before" Ash whispered to his handicapped friend "she your work?"

"No, but I did hear whispers of "different gems" hiding in the bowels of Homeworld. I guess our gemini friend over there proved the rumors right"

"What do you mean "different gems?"

"Like the underweight Jasper you inherited. They're, what did the rest of the gems call them? "Off colors?"

Ash then saw Clemont's legs had only halfway healed, he could see the bones were continuing their regeneration as the muscle tissues slowly reconnected around them. But despite the, slow healing, Clemont still looked to be in great pain.

The gem eventually lead the boys to the end of the tunnel to a large system of caves with millions of holes lining the walls.

"What is this place?" Lars asked

"It's a kindergarten, a really, really big one"

After the duo lead them into the center of the cavern, the right head whistled to someone in the shadows "we're back!"

"Here we are! It's okay to come out!" the left head announced

There was a rustling from the inside of one of the holes in the lower wall on the other side of the cavern, and another gem exited it looking around nervously. She had red skin similar to the two headed gem and a head of curly black hair, along with two sets of eyes with a pointed nose similar to Pearl's, four arms, and two gems, one on her chest and one on her naval, indicating that she was a fusion. Her appearance reminded Ash of a clown of some sort.

"Oh thank goodness, I hope you weren't followed, you weren't followed right? I hope you double checked" the fusion asked. "YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWED!" she screamed in a whiny voice with a look of pure fear on her face after she noticed the boys and pokemon

"Uh, hi, and it's alright, we're not a threat or anything" Steven spoke for the group

"It's okay Rhodonite" the left head told the fusion "they're the one's we told you we saw earlier. We brought them here"

The fusion Rhodonite cautiously approached them, standing close to the conjoined gem "can we trust them?"

"I think so" the right head answered her with a smile

"EVERYONE!" a new gem excitedly shouted as she made her presence known, causing both Lars and Sceptile to jump back with surprise. She was as tall as Steven was, with tan hair and bangs that hid her eyes. She wore a gown that was colored several shades of orange, shoulder pads and gloves. "A wondrous prediction has come before me! The twins of Rutile will bring three, no four, strangers to our place of hiding!"

"We know Padparadscha, your prediction already happened" Rhodonite told her

"We found them being chased by some of those awful robonoids" the left Rutile explained to the group

"Don't tell me you tried to fight those things?" Rhodonite asked with worry

"No, no of course not. They were about to be scanned when we pulled them under, we were just in time"

"Let. Me. See." everyone suddenly heard a slow, loud voice say from behind them, turning around, they were greeted to the sight of an enormous gem towering above them. Her appearance resembled a Caterpie with multiple legs and a series of segments, Ash saw at least six different gems on her body.

Lars was taken aback by her intimidating size and jumped back screaming, but the large gem didn't seem to take offense to it "They. Don't. Look. Like. Gems." she slowly stated

"That's what i said!" the left Rutile retorted

"I said the same thing" the right one also said

"Hi, i'm Steven" he introduced himself "I'm a gem. Well, half gem. And these are my friends Ash, Lars and Clemont, they're all human"

"Not anymore i'm not" Ash stated in a defeated tone

Steven gave him a look of empathy "i'm sorry Ash, i totally forgot"

"That's. Why. you. Look. So. Unusual" the largest gem said

"WE LOOK UNUSUAL!?" Lars screamed, still on the ground

"Of course you do!" Rhodonite told him "you can't just walk around the surface like that! You're off color, just like the rest of us"

"What do you mean by, "off color?" Steven asked, having never fully understood the term

"You know, wrong" right Rutile answered him

"Not right" the left one joined her

"Flawed" the right finished, turning to her twin for support

"Wait, i don't see anything wrong with you guys" Steven told them

"Gems. Like. Us. Aren't. Needed" the large gem told him "Padparadscha. Can. Only. Predict. Things. That. Just. Happened."

"Here comes Fluorite!" the small gem said, finally giving the large gem a name

"And a fusion like me, is unforgivable" Rhodonite said, "When my, our, Morganite found out, let's just say we were replaced. But my stories nothing! I mean Fluorite, how many gems are you now?"

"Six. Maybe. More. If. We. Meet. The. Right. Gem."

"And then there's us" Rutile finished

"Wait, you're not a fusion?" Ash asked them

"We're just a Rutile that came out wrong"

"We survived because all the other Rutiles ran away when we emerged"

"We survived, because they were afraid of us"

"Afraid of you?" Lars asked, "so you've been hiding your whole lives? What happens if they find you?"

"We'll all be…" Rutile began to say

"Shattered" Padparadscha finished her sentence

After a brief moment of silence, a familiar humming sound came from the end of the cavern, and a collection of shattering robonoids appeared

"Oh no! You WERE followed! They're gonna find us! They're gonna break us!" Rhodonite panicked

"This is all our fault!" Steven exclaimed "if it weren't for us you guys would be fine!"

"We couldn't just leave you there! We had to do something!" Rutile told him

"Everyone hide!" Ash finally took charge and commanded everyone. Everybody scattered as Ash, Pikachu, Sceptile and Clemont hid in a large hole

"Sceptile, you're gonna have to guard Ash as well" Clemont told the pokemon carrying him, knowing what his invention was capable of.

But even before Sceptile could move in front of the hole to block it, Ash saw something follow the pack of robonoids into the cavern.

"Oh no" he said as he recognized May and Dawn marching into the cavern, making sure to keep their distance from the machines as they began to scan the walls. But to his horror, they found something in the wall.

"On your feet off colors" May told the Rutile twins as she dragged them out of the hole they tried to hide in.

"Listen to me," Dawn told them in a patient tone "I don't care if you're off color or not, but there are four fugitives of the diamonds hiding somewhere down here, and we'll make you a deal, tell us where to find them and we'll let you both go"

The left Rutile just starred in contempt as the right one was lost in thought, before she could answer, Ash decided he'd jump into action to save her, but someone else beat him to it.

Lars ran from his hiding space armed with a large rock towards them, screaming like a madman. Both May and Dawn looked unphased by his attack and just stood in place, allowing the robonoids to do their job for them. Before they could continue interrogating the two Rutiles, Ash joined Lars in battle.

Lars swung the rock towards the two robonoids above them, and then shielded Ash from their scan with his body. "Me and Steven will take care of the robots, you take care of those girls"

While Lars and Steven charged the robonoids, Ash drew both his sword and Greninja's pokeball while attacking his former friends

"Hello again Ash" May addressed him, summoning both her spear and Blaziken's pokeball, Dawn also summoned Mamoswine's pokeball and her whip.

"Blaziken, blaze kick!"

"Mamoswine, ice shard!"

"Greninja use aerial ace!"

But he had no idea how the battle between the three pokemon went, as May and Dawn both ambushed him at once, fusing into Coordinated Opal and firing an arrow of light at him. Ash leapt into the air to avoid the shot and collided his blade with her bow.

"I never thought it would come to this Ash" Coordinated Opal told him as she continued to apply pressure to her bow. "I hate every part of this. And let me tell you, stabbing your girlfriend was the most difficult thing May has ever done. But like you said, you'd do the same thing if you were in our shoes"

Ash finally was able to break away from their standoff, robonoids exploding from Steven and Lars fighting them in the other side of the cavern.

"I'm already in your shoes! The threat of the Diamonds looms over my head every single day! Both our world and the Gems are constantly at risk of invasion. The person who tormented my soul mate is now free to whatever she wants and is going after her again. My family, both my families are at risk. But I never gave into the Diamonds threats!"

Coordinated Opal fired yet another arrow at him, which he narrowly avoided. It was then he noticed that Greninja, Blaziken, and Mamoswine had stopped fighting all together and just watched the chaos with heartbroken faces. Bring him back to reality, and knowing that he needed to reach down into them to get his friends back.

"May, Dawn, Opal, whoever you are. The people I know are still in there somewhere, and those trainers are still capable of making the right decision. Your pokemon seem to have made it, are you guys?"

Opal stopped herself in her tracks in thought, looking from the pokemon and back at Ash, before she turned around and fired her already drawn arrow at one of the robonoids above Steven and Lars.

"I think I can" she said as she embraced her friend. As the two held each other. Ash immediately felt what was happening when he felt the bond between May, Dawn and himself return and a bright light encircled them.

As the fusion opened its eyes, it was just in time to see Lars able to push Padparadscha, who seemed to have come out of hiding for some reason, out of the way to safety.

"Ok I think that's the coolest thing I think I've ever done in my life" Lars said on the ground, partially in shock from his incredible feat of selflessness

The remaining robonoids locked onto Steven and prepared to fire, so the three way fusion arched Coordinated Opal's arrow back, this time the light arrow's tip was lit by a blue flame, the part that was Ash and May recognized it as Ash's aurora in action. And at that point the fusion instantly knew what gem they were, Fire Opal.

After Fire Opal destroyed the two locked onto Steven, it left only three more machines to go. Thankfully Steven found that his shield could reflect the robonoids blasts and used his newfound power to destroy two of them, leaving Lars to deal with the final one.

"The shield is reflective!" Padparadscha "predicted"

Lars took his chance and leapt onto the last robonoid's back, causing it to lift off the ground in a blind attempt to shake him off

"Lars, get down so I can get a clean shot!" Fire Opal commanded as she locked onto the robonoid, waiting for their opportunity to fire.

"EAT THIS!" Lars exclaimed as he jabbed a sharpened rock into the eye of the machine, causing it to explode. The force from the machine explosion propelled Lars directly into the pillar in the center of the cavern, and Fire Opal heard a loud cracking noise as he struck the side of it. He then fell face first what could only be three stories directing to the ground.

"LARS!" Both Steven and Fire Opal screamed, running towards their friend. The sheer amount of fear and worry from Ash overcame Fire Opal, and she defused back into the three trainers.

With the danger gone, the off colors and pokemon all joined the group, everyone else celebrating and raving the incredible heroics they just witnessed, not understanding what just happened to Lars. But the cheers fell silent when they saw him.

Sceptile approached Lars, Clemont still in his arms. Clemont felt Lars's neck and confirmed what Ash already knew.

"I'm so sorry, but he's dead"


	48. Lars's Head

**Lars's character development is second only to Peridot's. Seriously, it takes a lot of work to make an absolutely despised character like the old Lars and make him one of the most honorable characters just like that, and I have to give credit to the writers. You probably already know what's going to happen next with our old friend Lars, but what about Ash and his companions? Let's find out shall we? *I DO NOT OWN EITHER STEVEN UNIVERSE OR POKEMON***

"I'm so sorry, but he's dead"

Ash felt Clemont's words stab him straight through the heart. Choking back tears and feeling nauseous, he ran to his friend's corpse, May and Dawn running behind him.

"LARS!" Steven screamed as he joined them, holding the teen's limp body in his arms. "No, no please, no" he cried.

"Oh Arceus, please no" Ash prayed, burying his head into May's shoulder, who did her best to consult him.

Steven rested his face into Lars's chest, his eyes turned red and was crying hysterically over his deceased friend. As he cried, his tears fell from his eyes onto Lars's body, creating a small pool of tears on his chest.

Ash felt Pikachu leap onto his shoulder and hug onto his head, but he didn't acknowledge his loyal pokemon as he was still crying into May's shoulder, his half gem friend holding him tightly as she to was getting teary eyed at Lars's noble sacrifice. But a bright pink light suddenly caught everyone's attention. Once he had turned around, he saw the source of the light was the small puddle of Steven's tears that had collected on Lars's chest. Sceptile, Dawn and the off color's all backed up with confusion and fear on their faces, while Steven stayed on the ground still holding Lars with a look of astonishment. After the light faded, Lars's body had turned pink. Not pink like Greg's permanent sunburn, but a deep pink color, with the exception of his hair as it was a much lighter shade of pink. Then to everyone's shock, Lars began to stir, and opened his eyes.

"Woah, what happened?" he weakly asked

"Oh my! Something incredible is going to happen to Lars!" Padparadscha exclaimed

"LARS!" both Ash and Steven screamed with overwhelming joy, tightly embracing him.

"You saved us!" Steven explained "you took on the robonoids, but one of them exploded, and, and then you weren't moving. And then after I started crying" he choked out before he came to a realization. "And I brought you back to life! It was an accident, but I mean, I totally would've done the same thing on purpose if I'd known I could do it. But I didn't really ask your permission to do it, so I'm sorry!"

"Back to life?" Lars asked, still confused, "so you mean I was like, away from life?" he asked with a shrug. After looking at his newly colored hands, he gasped in surprise "I'M PINK!"

"No kidding" Ash finally told him "how do you feel?"

"I, I don't know"

"But your body?" Steven then asked "are you sore?"

"No"

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Do you feel good?"

"No"

"Do you feel bad?"

"No! I guess I feel, really freaked out" Lars finally answered Steven's constant badgering. That's when he noticed May and Dawn, having not seen their change of heart a few minutes ago, he gasped again and backed up as quickly as possible to the back of the wall.

"Lars it's alright" Ash reassured him "They helped us"

"We, we can trust them?"

"Yes" Dawn answered for both of them, "yes you can"

After Lars relaxed himself, a familiar noise came from the cavern's entrance

"Oh, come on" Ash responded

"THEY'RE BACK! THOSE SHATTERING ROBONOIDS ARE BACK!" Rhodonite panicked

"Quickly. Block. The. Entrance" Fluorite declared

Steven, Rhodonite, and the Rutile Twins all ran towards a large boulder and began to push it into the northern entrance of the cave, while Ash, May and Dawn pushed another boulder to the southern entrance, Ash taking note on how easily the three of them were able to move the easily six hundred pound rock together.

"Is this gonna be enough?" Rhodonite asked

Her question was answered by the sight of the red lights of the robonoids seeping through the cracks in the wall. Completely passing the group in the process.

"They. Seem. To. Have. Overlooked. Us. For. The. Time. Being." Fluorite evaluated.

"Quickly! Block the entrance!" Padparadscha again proclaimed

"As long as me and Ash are here they're gonna keep coming after us" Steven realized

"It's true. This was a horrible plan" Rhodonite agreed

"Think we should try to find a new hiding spot?" Ash suggested

"NO! If we leave this cavern we'll be completely exposed!" Rhodonite cried

"But. If. We. Stay. Here. They'll. Find. Us. For. Sure." Fluorite retorted

"So we can all either stay here and get caught" the left Rutile placed on the table

"Or we go out there and get caught" the right Rutile compared

After a brief pause, Lars came to a realization "so wait, am I a zombie now!?"

"What?" Ash asked him, not expecting to hear him ask the ridiculous question

"No, well, no!" Steven reassured him "you can talk, zombies can't do that. I must've healed you. I mean, I've healed severe stuff before, like Clemont's legs, but I had no idea that I could bring people back from the dead like that"

"Just admit it Steven! I'm a zombie!"

"Lars calm down you're not a zombie" Ash shouted back to him

"Here, a zombie wouldn't have a heartbeat" Steven told him as he pressed his ear against his chest. After listening for a few seconds, he widthdrew his head from Lars "it's uh, pretty slow. But I think we can rule out pink zombie"

"Thank the stars" right Rutile replied

"What's a zombie?" the left asked it's twin through a whisper

"I can't believe humans can just turn color like this" Rhodonite stated

""They don't" Steven answered her "well, I guess if you get really cold you can turn blue. And if you get embarrassed you can turn red"

"So what does pink mean? Is Lars going to explode?" she panicked

"So maybe Lars will then reform with a different color" right Rutile suggested

"I'm. Sure. Whatever. Color. Lars. Choses. Will. Be. Lovley." Fluorite added to the conversation

"Yeah, but why pink?" Lars asked again

"I heard stories of how Rose Quartz could heal injuries," Dawn stated "but I had no idea that she could've brought people back from the dead"

"Man, even your hair is different" Ash said as he reached over to his awkward friend's hair. To his surprise, as he placed his finger onto his hair to examine it, Lars's hair glowed at his touch. Both boys gasped at the sight and backed up.

"What, what was that!?" Lars screamed and rubbed his hand through his hair "it just lit up! You saw it to right? Do it again!" he demanded.

Ash complied to his request and lightly touched Lars's hair. Just like before, his hair glowed and this time Ash's finger went through his head

"Why is it doing that?" Lars asked

Steven approached the two "Lars, I think I know what this is. I know there's something I can try, but I don't want to have to go into your head"

Steven had told Ash about an incident earlier in some weeks where Steven had accidentally used his dream reading powers and possessed Lars, but that was all he knew.

Lars just looked at him in thought "well, I trust you. And I'm not going to get mad at you, if you can help me out here I'd appreciate it. If I've got magic hair now, I need to know"

Steven took a deep breath, "alright, everyone stand back"

Ash, Fluorite, Rhodonite, May, Dawn, and Sceptile all took a step back. After three seconds Padparadscha followed them. Then Steven turned to Lars "alright, just bend down"

Lars knelt down on his knee and bent his head down "like this?"

Steven nodded "alright, just relax and just to let you know, you might feel a slight foot in your head" with that, he stepped into Lars's hair, and climbed into Lars's head.

"Oh my goodness! THEY'RE FUSING!" Rhodonite screamed in her whiny voice "they're fusing right?" she then asked the group.

After Steven had disappeared, Lars just stared at the group in awe. "Ash what the heck just happened!?"

Ash approached him, followed by May and Dawn, "Lars, I've seen something similar to this before. I think Steven just got home, and you're the way back. But I can't be sure."

"What?"

"Are you sure Ash?" May asked as they sat together in a circle

"What I know about Rose Quartz is that she had many abilities" Clemont suddenly spoke up. Ash turned to see his friend was now on his feet and gingerly walking towards them.

"Good to see you back up on your feet" Ash joked, moving over slightly to allow Clemont to sit down with them.

"Rose Quartz had the unique ability to heal any injury, and I guess even death counts as an injury" Clemont continued "speaking of gems, I'm surprised how easily the three of you were able to fuse" he said, bringing up Fire Opal, "in fact, I'm surprised that you three were able to fuse at all. Yellow Diamond tried to make me design you guys to not be able to fuse, saying something along the lines of "fusions always become too attached."

"Well obviously you were wrong" May retorted "what abilities did you leave us?"

"Obviously you three posses the ability of fusion, although I can't be sure if you can only fuse with artificial gems or not. I also left you your typical gem powers, storing items in your gems, enhanced durability and strength, hence why you three were able to move that boulder so easily. But the Diamonds didn't want for you to change your forms, so I have removed your ability to shapeshift."

Clemont's words flashed through Ash's mind, if he could fuse with May and Dawn now, could he possibly fuse with Lapis? Before he could ask however, Steven leapt out from Lars's hair holding a brown paper bag.

"STEVEN!" he exclaimed taking his brother into a relieved hug.

"What happened? Where did you go?" May asked

"Home"

"What?" the humans all asked

"Everyone! I've made an amazing discovery! I just traveled to the planet Earth by going through Lars's head!"

"Wait, is my head like a wormhole or something?"

"No, it's much simpler than that. See I've got a pink pet lion who belonged to my mom when she was still here, and as it turns out I can go through his mane, and it transports to a magical dimension where my mom left a bunch of artifacts on a hill with a tree, and for some strange reason I can't breathe in there. But anyway, when I went into Lars's head I got transported to the dimension, but there was a new part of it, and the two parts were connected. Which meant I could go through the dimension and into Lion's mane!" Steven tried his best to explain. "Oh, here I brought you guys some food" he then said presenting the bag.

Ash, May, Clemont and Dawn immediately snatched the sandwiches Steven made for them out of the boy's hands and scarfed them down as if someone was going to take them from them, as it had been a few days since any of them had eaten.

"Lars, don't you want your food?" Steven asked him after seeing that he hadn't touched it.

"Thanks, but I'll save it for later"

"Lion dosen't eat a lot to, but he occasionally eats magical lizards every now and then. Do you want a lizard?"

"What? No I don't want a lizard"

"What is this box?" Rhodonite asked the group, picking up the durian flavored juice box that Steven dropped off the ground.

"That's juice, we drink it back on Earth"

All of the off colors looked at them confused and shocked.

"That can't be!" right Rutile told him

"I'm incredulous!" her twin continued

"Why can't it be?" Ash asked

"Everyone. Knows. That. The. Earth-"

"WAS DECIMATED BY THE DIAMOND ATTACK!" Rhodonite interrupted Fluorite "sorry"

"That's not true, sure the Diamonds did attack, but there are still gems living on Earth, and the planets full of life." he said removing a bag of chips from his sack "it grew the potatoes that became these chips. And it grew the wheat that became the bread that eventually became this sandwich!" Steven explained to them.

"Sand-"

"-wich?" the two Rutiles finished each other's sentences

"But, why would gems still live there?" Rhodonite asked

"Because Earth is a place that you can be free, be yourself" Ash explained to them. "There is nobody to tell you who or what you have to do with your life. Look at me, I'm in a committed relationship with a Lapis Lazuli on earth and I'm an organic human"

This newfound information excited the off colors. "That. Sounds. Wonderful." Fluorite answered for all of them.

"It is. And now that we have this portal, we can all go there" Steven told them

"All? Steven how am I supposed to go through my own head" Lars asked. Steven pondered that question for a minute and paced back and forth, but finally Lars stepped up. "Look, I get it. Everyone, just go and I'll stay here. There's no other way it, and I'm it. Earth is way better than this. There's no homicidal robots flying around, just seagulls that fly in front of the sunset and it's beautiful. Just go, you'll see, I took it all for granted, so don't pass up this chance."

After everyone looked at Lars in awe of his selflessness, Rhodonite finally spoke up, "well if you insist"

"We. Won't. Do. It. Not. If. It. Means. Leaving. You. Behind." Fluoride told him

"What? No you guys have to go, I'm trying to preform a beautiful act over here!"

"We. Know. This. Planet. We've. Been. Hidding. In. These. Tunnels. For. Eons. You'll. Need. Us. To. Help. You. Get. Around. Besides. Us. Off. Colors. Stick. Together"

"We'll get to Earth another way" left Rutile told him

"We'll find an alternate route" right Rutile agreed

"But you guys have to go back" Lars then told the others

"We can't just leave you here with no protection!" Steven told him

"That's why they'll have me" May suddenly spoke up

"And me" Dawn agreed with her

"What?" Ash attempted to protest

"The Diamonds ruined everything for us. We're gonna have to take the fight to them, destroying them from within. Once we get a ship of our own, we'll come back to Earth" Dawn explained

"Steven, you said it yourself that everyone, save for those people who helped Ash, is out to get you and him. You guys won't be safe until you're both back on Earth. Besides Ash, you've got a wedding to plan" Lars again warned them.

"But Lars-"

"Don't argue with me guys! You guys are always trying to help me. You brought me back to life. You made me realize how bad of a guy I used to be! It's my turn to help you. You guys gave me this second chance, let me prove to you that I deserve it"

"Alright, we'll tell everyone you're alright. We'll come back for you"

"And my wedding isn't happening until all of you are back home safe. I don't care how pissed Lapis will be, I promise you that you're gonna be guests of honor, well maybe not guest's of honor because I'd have to discuss things with Lapis, but you get the idea" he said hugging May and Dawn goodbye "take care of yourselves"

Lars hugged Steven and Ash goodbye and began to kneel down, ready for Steven, Ash and Clemont to climb in, then everything changed as an explosion rocked the entire cavern.

"Hello everyone" Jasper announced with an evil smile as she marched through the entrance.

"Watch out! We're about to be attacked!" Padparadscha announced too late.

"Ja-Jasper!?" Steven stammered, having not known of Jasper's reformation.

"How did you find us!?" Ash demanded

"You honestly do think we wouldn't place a tracker onto the Clemont? Or our two elite soldiers? So kind of them to inadvertently lead me not only to my sworn enemy Ash Ketchum, but also towards Rose Quartz. Bravo"

"Get behind us guys!" Ash told Lars and the off colors as Pikachu took his stance against the gem and his trainer, to to Ash's horror, Jasper just started laughing.

"Your little trick won't work this time" she laughed as she drew her own pokeball. Jasper's pokemon revealed itself to be a Golurk.

With Pikachu being absolutely useless against the ground type, Ash summoned Greninja and he and Steven quickly fused into Stash while May and Dawn became Coordinated Opal to begin their attack.

"Golurk use earthquake!" Jasper exclaimed, a tone of furry in her voice at her annoyance of the act of fusion bringing back memories of her obsession with Lapis and Malachite. The ground violently shook with the attack as Stash swung his sword in Jasper's direction and Coordinated Opal fired her light arrows.

"Greninja use water shuriken!" Stash told him while slashing at Jasper.

"Golurk use protect!"

Because Ground types were extremely weak to water attacks and Jasper was being ambushed by two powerful warriors at once and being distracted by her pokemon, the two fell at once to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Coordinated Opal told everyone as she began to fire a barrage of arrows at the grounded gem.

Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and the Rutiles had mounted Fluorite and had retreated deeper into the cavern, but Lars and Clemont still hid together in one of the holes, not being able to escape as they were cornered by Jasper and Golurk. Stash and Pikachu removed the rubble trapping them and ran inside the hole.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME ROSE QUARTZ AND ASH KETCHUM!" Jasper screamed as Coordinated Opal ran towards them, still keeping the insane Gem at bay with her arrows. "JASPER'S KEEP GOING UNTIL WE GET WHAT WE WANT! AND I WANT TO BE MALACHITE AGAIN, AND YOU DEAD!"

"I'll keep this psycho busy and get Lars and those off colors to safety! You guys go!" Coordinated Opal told them with a quick hug.

Stash immediately tossed Pikachu into Lars's hair, Clemont quickly following them. Stash took one last look at Jasper trying to get up with uncontrollable rage.

"Take care of yourself Lars" he told him as he took the leap of faith into the pink teen's hair, taking a deep breath in.

Stash was greeted to the sight of a brightly lit, open, pink tinted field of tall grass. Just as Steven told him, there was a beautiful, pink oak tree sitting on a hill in the distance. Using Steven's memory, Stash lead Clemont and Pikachu towards a second tree similar to one found in the african safari, before he ducked into the grass, and popped out of Lion's mane into the living room of the Temple beach house.

Stash immediately defused and Ash fell onto his hands and knees, thanking Arceus that he was home safe, even though Lars, May, Dawn and the off colors weren't.

"WE'RE HOME!" Steven exclaimed laughing with relief, Clemont welcome to the Crystal Gems!"

Clemont himself couldn't respond, as what he just encountered was more than enough for him to handle and collapsed onto Lion's soft body, who grunted in annoyance at being used as a pillow.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked, looking around the empty house with worry.

His question was immediately answered by the warp pad being activated, illuminating the dark room. Standing on the pad was everyone the Gems, Ash's pokemon trainer friends, Connie and Greg, looking either defeated or angry.

"IT'S HOPELESS!" Pearl shouted as she began to pace the room in a circle, sounding even more anxious than usual, not even noticing them in the living room "we'll never get that dropship to fly, and we're losing time! Who knows what they're doing to the boys!? Hi boys. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO D-" she again began to hysterically scream before she finally realized what just happened.

Almost instantly, Greg shoved past everybody on the warp pad and grabbed his boys in the tightest hug Ash had ever received in his life.

"I thought I'd never see my boys again!" he cried

"ASH!" Peridot shouted, squishing into the trio's hug, then she noticed Clemont still resting on Lion "who's that clod?"

"CLEMONT!" Bonnie screamed from the group and ran to her brother, crying her eyes out as she tackled herself into him.

After Ash received his hug from Brock, Misty, Serena and James, and then from Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie, he noticed the most important person was missing

"Where's Lapis?"

Amethyst and Peridot then looked at each other with concern as if they knew something he didn't.

"Where's Lapis!?" he again demanded, this time sounding much more angry.

"Ash," Pearl began to try to explain to him

"Don't sugarcoat it Pearl, tell me where she is!"

"Ash, she's at the barn" Misty began to tell him "but you need to know she's-"

But Ash was having absolutely none of it. He ran past everybody and forced his way through the front door, desperately scurrying down the beach to get to her. As he ran, he felt the ground squish under his feet, soaking wet. As he got closer to his home, he was greeted to the sight of an enormous wall of water surrounding his home.

"LAPIS!" he screamed as he pounded his fists against to wall "LAPIS IT'S ME! PLEASE LAPIS IM HOME! LAPIS!"


	49. Left Behind

**Ash is back. Despite having saved Clemont and established a group of allies on Homeworld, he's got bigger problems it would seem with Lapis at home. But before we can get to their reunion, I feel like we should've seen the reactions of the Gems, and Ash's friend's to him and Steven's abduction from chapter 43. Personally I would have preferred to have seen the Gem's reaction and attempt to get to Steven in an actual episode, but I've got to make due with what we've gotten episode wise. This chapter will follow the point of view of different characters besides Ash this time.**

 **Well, here we are. As of this point in time I have become fully caught up with Steven Universe, and as you may know by now I try my best to be up to speed in the series timeline with this story. Unfortunately, it has been around five months since the newest episode has aired, and we haven't received any information save for the podcasts. Although I am still holding out hope for a November or December update from Cartoon Network. As for this story, I have made the decision go through with it by going into a brief hiatus, just to get my school work done and to figure out if I might need to just go with my gut and just make the story a complete AU from this point on, if no new episodes are released or announced by October.**

 **However, I am not the type of person to just leave you guys empty handed, as I have another story in the works, it's not set in stone and Ash's Universe is still my top priority, but this new story will I hope be something to keep you guys entertained while you wait for my brief hiatus to be over. More information on this story will come later, but if any of you guys have any questions or concerns feel free to message me.**

 **I do apologize for my lengthy disclaimer, but I feel like you guys deserve to know what's going on. When I began writing this story forty nine chapters and six months ago, this was just a little thing I was doing just so I could escape the tough times I was going through. I know I've said this to you guys before, but I never expected the love I've gotten and the friends I've made writing this, I'm much happier now and I do believe I'm starting to get my life back on track thanks to you guys and my writing. Thank you so much for standing by me all this time. But enough of this, let's get to the story! *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

A million thoughts ran through Serena's mind as she looked up to the Homeworld ship. She felt a stinging sensation on her back as she landed in the water, through the waves she saw the ship take off. As she just sunk deeper into the ocean, she thought she could hear Connie scream Ash and Steven's names, but it was muffled under the waves. She stayed frozen in place, even as her lungs began to tighten and beg for air, the image of Ash's face as he boarded the ship continued to flash through her mind, and so she just sat in the water. The next thing she knew, she had breached the surface and began gasping for air. Turning around in her weakened state, she saw that Misty had dragged her from the water's grip, and was now pulling her to shore.

"Oh sweet Arceus, this isn't happening" Brock exclaimed as tears fell down his face, "this isn't happening!" Pearl was also in hysterics, crying and covering her eyes while both Amethyst and James tried to console her, but they were both teary eyed as well. Peridot had just stared into space with an empty face. But Garnet was acting the most out of character, trembling and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly, she began to glow and defused back into Ruby and Sapphire, with Sapphire uncharacteristically crying.

"Saphy," her partner asked, with a level headedness and calmness that equally matched Sapphire's, "what's wrong, what do you see?"

"I don't know" she sobbed into Ruby's arms "I don't know" mumbling over and over.

Seeing the Gems and her friends panicking, and with the inclusion of her own feelings of terror, confusion and concern for Ash, it was all too much for Serena to handle, and after falling onto all fours, she vomited onto the sand.

Headlights then appeared on the boardwalk behind the group, and the sound of a car door opening came from the source of the light.

"ONION!" Sour Cream screamed, running from the pizzamobile and reuniting with his younger brother, who was happy to return his brother's loving hug.

"How'd you guys know we were here?" Serena asked, her voice breaking from both her crying and her vomiting.

"Steven texted Sour Cream saying he was saving Onion at Funland, so we figured we'd come and make sure he's alright" Jenny answered her as she and Buck joined them.

"What happened?" Buck asked

"They took them. They took Steven and Ash" Amethyst answered him with her voice breaking as well.

* * *

Lapis regained consciousness as she re formed, landing on the wooden floor. Standing up, she looked around, at first confused as to where she was, but then realized that she was back home in the barn. She remembered Funland, and that Dawn and May had Jasper's gem, then she remembered the pain she felt after May had stabbed her, poofing her and leaving Ash, Steven and the others alone with them. She quickly ran towards the large mirror standing on the wall to look at herself, hoping that her new form wouldn't be too drastic to the point she wouldn't be recognized by Ash. Thankfully, she looked almost the exact same as she did before, with the exception of her dress now being a slightly brighter shade of cerulean and her hair being about a quarter of an inch shorter. Then she remembered, Ash and Steven were still in danger at the hands of Aquamarine, Topaz and those two traitors.

She immediately ran outside the barn to face the darkness from the night. To her annoyance, in her concern she was far too overcome in her emotions and her water wings wouldn't take form, forcing her to try to run to Funland. She had just made it to a paved road when she saw two bright lights appear behind her, followed by the hnk of a horn and the screech of a car skidding to a sudden halt.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road you crazy bitch?" the driver angry asked her, getting out and standing in front of her.

Lapis at first was too scared and confused to react, so she just stood still in the road and covered her eyes to shield them from the headlights of the car, ready to fight this human in case he tried to get violent with her. But to her surprise, the man began to examine her up and down with his eyes as if he recognized her.

"Wait a second, blue skin, blue hair, you wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum's girl would you?"

Lapis just stood in silence for a second before she answered, "yes. How do you know who Ash is?"

"Uh, Ash is a pal of mine. He kinda helped me out. Sorry about, you know, threatening you. But still, what the hell are you doing in the road?"

"Ash is in trouble!" she answered him, while just jumping in the yellow car "take me to Funland!"

The driver just jumped into the car with her and followed her order "uh, I'm Kevin by the way" he stumbled through his confusion.

Lapis didn't respond to him and just watched the shoreline speed past them through the window. Then she saw everybody on the beach. "STOP HERE!" she screamed to her chauffeur, but Kevin had no time to stop the vehicle, as Lapis forced the passenger door open and jumped out of the moving car, running down the sand to the crowd. "What happened?! Where's Steven? WHERE'S ASH!?"

"Lapis?" Peridot asked, confused to her appearance "what are you doing here? Did you actually reform that quickly?"

"WHERE'S ASH!?"

"Lapis" Misty somberly said, placing her hand onto her shoulder "Lapis, he" she stuttered through the tears that finally began to fall from her face "he was taken to Homeworld with Steven. They're gone."

Lapis felt as if a dagger went straight through her heart. Tears fell down her face and she dropped to her knees, screaming until her blue face turned purple and she began to gag.

Misty tried her best to consult the devastated Gem. "shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. We're going to get them back" she calmly told her, squatting down to her level and hugging her tightly.

Lapis suddenly broke free from her supportive hug, sprouting her wings and began to take flight straight up into the sky.

"Lapis no!" Garnet ordered her, having quickly refused and grabbed her by the legs, preventing her from flying off

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, struggling and kicking at her in absolute hysterics, trying to break free from her grip. "HE NEEDS ME!"

"And then what?" Garnet asked, pulling the distraught Gem to the ground, forcing Lapis to look her in the eyes "you're gonna just fly there all by yourself? Didn't work out so great for you the last time did it?"

"Yo crazy blue chick!" Kevin shouted, running down the beach towards the group "geez who died?" he asked with an arrogant smile.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brock screamed, grabbing him by the shirt collar and throwing him to the ground. He would've started to punch him but, thankfully for Kevin, Buck and Jamie held him back.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked after stumbling to his feet, "is Ash alright?"

"Oh what do you care?" Connie angrily asked her enemy

"If you've got to know squirt, he's a buddy of mine"

She chuckled sarcastically "like a guy as nice as Ash would socialize with garbage like you?"

"It's true, me and Ash are tight. And blue girl, I'm sorry about you now being single so-" Brock was this time able to land a solid punch on the teen, sending him to the ground awestruck "I deserved that. I'll keep my mouth shut now"

"Wait, where's Lars?" Sadie finally asked, looking around.

"I thought he jumped off the ship with you?" Jamie asked, "I didn't see him when I jumped"

Everyone began to examine the beach for the missing teen, calling his name and scanning the ocean, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, he must've not gotten off the ship in time!" Sadie concluded, breaking down. "They're gonna kill him!"

Those words were what finally pushed Lapis too far, the thought of Homeworld killing Ash flooded her mind and she couldn't bare to be around everyone anymore. She broke free from Garnet's grasp and flew back towards the direction of the barn, sobbing nonstop.

* * *

"LAPIS WAIT!" Peridot pleaded to her closest to a best friend and ran after her.

"Hold up Peri!" Amethyst called after the little, green Gem and followed her.

"LAPIS JUST LISTEN!" Peridot continued to shout to her, both small Gems struggling to keep up with her. In her attempt to reach out to her, she didn't notice the rock directly in front of her, tripping over it and falling flat on her face. That's when she finally lost it and started to cry herself.

Normally Amethyst would be chuckling at Peridot's fumble, but considering the situation, she just squatted down to her knees and held her friend "hey Peri, it's alright"

"It's all my fault Amethyst" she weeped "it's my fault they're gone, it's my fault Lapis is devastated, it's all my fault"

"No it's not"

"Didn't you hear the Aquamarine? I GAVE THOSE CLODS ON HOMEWORLD THE LIST OF HUMANS! If it weren't for me they wouldn't have come! If it weren't for me Ash and Steven would still be here and Lapis would be happy!"

"Also if it weren't for you, they would've probably shattered Lapis back there, Peri you probably saved her. You didn't mean this to happen, Stash said it himself you did all that before you were one of us, before you became our friend, before you became my friend" she reassured her, more tears falling down her cheeks as she helped her up.

Peridot wiped her eyes and took a second to regain herself before the duo continued to go to the barn, rehearsing what they'd say to Lapis once they got there. Only to be met by a giant column of water surrounding it like a wall.

"Yo Lapis!" Amethyst shouted "this isn't healthy big blue. Just come with us and we can all come up with a plan to-"

"GO AWAY!" Lapis's voice boomed from inside

"Lapis, please. We need everyone on board if we're going to save them!" Peridot pleaded

The water column parted slightly, and Lapis walked out slowly. Her eyes were now blood red and puffy, all hope and life that she had on her face around Ash was gone, and in its place was emptiness, expressed in her angry scowl. "I. Said. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed directly in their faces before closing the water blockade once more.

After seeing the horrible face she gave them, the two Gems decided to give her some space and went back to the Temple. Lapis on the other hand, retreated back to the bed she shared with Ash and tried to sit down. Unfortunately, she couldn't bare to sit alone on it without him, and using her water powers, she threw the mattress across the room, before she could recover from her sudden outburst, something resting where the mattress once was caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw that the item was a soaking wet, paper envelope and after tearing it open, she saw inside was a felt covered, black box. Clicking the box open, she gasped in shock at the piece of jewelry looking back at her, the ring with the single, white diamond resting inside. At first she thought of it as barbaric, had Ash and the Gems taken the fight to the Diamonds, and shatter the fabled White Diamond herself, placing one of her shards into a trophy for their cause? Then again, amongst the Gems she did socialize with before the Gem War White Diamond was but a myth. No Gem had any concrete proof that White Diamond actually pulled the strings from behind closed doors, or that she was a tall tale told by Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond to scare Gems and to prevent others from joining the rebellion. Then another memory returned to her, during the season three finale of Camp Pinning Hearts, Percy gave Paulette a ring similar to the one she now held. Because she and Peridot had no idea what he was doing, Ash, Brock and James had explained to them that he was proposing marriage to her, then came the explanation as to what marriage was. She finally put two and two together, and fell to her knees, knowing now she would probably never be able to answer Ash's proposal, and screamed into the empty barn.

* * *

With Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst gone, the cool kids volunteered to take Onion back home, leaving the rest of the large group alone on the sand.

"If we are going to be able to help them, we need to act immediately!" Pearl decreed to the group.

"Of course-" Garnet began to say before she was interrupted by Serena vomiting again onto the sand

"Are you going to be alright?" Sadie asked

Serena answered her by just lurching forward and vomited a smaller pile of throw up

"I'd better get her home" Jamie told everyone, gently helping her up, and assisting her back to their shared home in the city.

An idea suddenly came to Brock, who turned around and ran straight towards the Temple without a single word.

"Brock where are you going?" Misty asked, running after him with Garnet, James, Sadie and Kevin close behind. Pearl began to run with them, until she turned around to see Connie just standing there.

"Connie, come on it seems as if Brock has an idea" she said, shaking her back to reality.

"Mr. Universe and Lars's parents deserve to know first" she explained to her, pushing past her mentor and ran into the city.

"Connie wait!" Pearl screamed as she leapt in front of her, blocking her path.

"You can't stop me Pearl!"

"I know. I must admit Steven's father and I have not been on good terms all these years, but Steven is still my baby to, and Ash is my second best pupil behind you, don't tell him I said that when we save them. What you're doing here is the most mature thing I've seen for the longest time, and I'm sorry to say but you're more of an adult than I. Come on, let's find Greg and give him the news.

The two of them didn't have to look long, as Greg had parked his van in front of the car wash and was practicing on his guitar without a care in the world.

"Hey Connie, Pearl, what's going on?" he asked sounding very chipper. "Oh boy I've seen that look on you before Pearl, what's wrong?"

"Greg, it's Steven and Ash…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jamie asked the girl slouched on his shoulder as they slowly walked home.

"No Jamie, I'm not. I should've done something. I should've gone with them"

"Hey, I mean, he pushed you off the edge of a spaceship, I don't think that's what he wanted for you. I anybody was to blame it's me, I froze up during the escape and if I hadn't we all probably could've gotten away in time." he confessed to her as he opened the door

"There you two are!" Bonnie told them from the sofa "Where were you two, I was so worried!" she exclaimed, bringing the two into a big hug "wait, why are you both soaking wet?"

"Bonnie, we need to tell you something….."

* * *

"Brock, what the heck are you trying to do?" Misty asked, entering the beach house to the sight of him banging his fists against the door to the Temple.

"Garnet! Open the door! We need her!" he demanded

"Need who?" Sadie asked extremely confused

"He means Bismuth" Garnet answered them all "and Brock, I don't think that'll work"

"We have to try!"

"Who the hell is Bismuth?" Kevin asked

"Bismuth was a member of the original Crystal Gems who went rogue and tried to orchestrate genocide. Rose Quartz bubbled her until Steven accidentally freed her, then he fixed his mistake once we saw her for what she was. But what Brock clearly thinks is that she can build something to take us to Homeworld".

"She wanted to take the fight to Homeworld, we have to go to Homeworld, it's a win win! Now open the door!" Brock screamed at Garnet, pounding on the door, unable to open it himself.

Garnet just put her hand on the angry trainer's shoulder and gently pulled his away from the door "Brock, Bismuth is a loose cannon, I don't think she would cooperate with us for them, not after what happened between her and Steven. Besides, Bismuth's a blacksmith, not an engineer, even if she wanted to, I don't think that she is capable of building a fully capable ship to bring us there"

The mention of spaceship gave James an idea "maybe we don't have to build a ship. We've already got one"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked

"I mean, The Centipeetle's live in a ship that came from Homeworld don't they? Maybe it's about time we payed them a visit"

Garnet lead everyone to the warp pad and teleported to the ruins of the Homeworld dropship "Sadie, guy Steven hates, you two might want to stay outside"

"Steven, Ash and Lars are my friends, and they need my help. I'm not just going to sit around while they're all in danger" Sadie responded

"Nothing's too big for Kevin to take on" Kevin arrogantly told her

Garnet opened the door, because it was established that the Centipeetle's trusted James, he went inside first to avoid them attacking. Sure enough, the three creatures dropped from the ceiling of the ship and all began to hiss defensively.

Misty's fear of bugs finally reared it's ugly head at the sight of the monsters the size of a school bus. She began to shake and whimper at the sight of them and tears began to form in her eyes, but Sadie held her hand, noticing her complete utter fear and stood by her side. Kevin on the other hand, began screaming at the sight of the monsters and began screaming, grabbing a large rock ready to attack.

"Stop it you idiot!" James shouted to him before turning back to the corrupted gems "hey girl, you remember me don't you? Your friend James?"

The Centipeetle captain examined him and upon recognizing him, she nuzzled her beak against him affectionately and purred happily. James laughed at the Gem's affection "alright girl, listen up. Steven and Ash are in danger and we need your home to help get them back home, will you let us stay here a little bit to help them?"

Centipeetle nodded in approval, happy to help the only people who would listen to and help her.

"Thank you so much" James answered her with a hug "alright, let's get to work!"

Garnet and James began to pick apart at what was once the control pad, Sadie staying close to see how she could assist while Kevin nervously hid in the corner furthest away from the Centipeetles.

"You really put a number of him" Misty told Brock as the two began to examine what Garnet told them was the engine.

"Well what did you expect? He was being horribly disrespectful"

"You've been acting more angry lately, are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm just tired Misty. In those four years I traveled with Ash I was always the adult, in the twelve years before I met you and Ash I had to be the adult to my brothers and sisters. Even now, surrounded by aliens thousands of years old, with the exception of Garnet, I still feel like I have to be the adult around here. Not to mention my best friend has been abducted by aliens doing Arceus knows what to him, two of the people that I trusted more than anything else in the world just betrayed me by helping them take him, and even worse my family's in danger now because May and Dawn knew just about everything about me!" he screamed to her, he to finally started to cry "I just, don't know if I can do this anymore"

"It's alright Brock, it's alright to be angry. I'm scared for him to"

* * *

Greg wiped the tears from his eyes as he drove the van down the street with Connie and Pearl, finally parking in the townhouse driveway. "You two should stay out here" he managed to choke out through his voice cracking. He exited the car and knocked on the door, where the owners of the house answered.

"Oh Greg, have your boys found Lars yet? You came just as I was about to call the police" Lars's mother informed him

"Martha, Dante, our boys have been taken" he somberly said

"Oh Goodness" Mr. Barriga said while Mrs. Barriga reached for the phone crying her eyes out

"The police aren't going to help. They've been taken to deep space. Me and the Crystal Gems are trying our best to help get them back, but you deserve to know the truth. I'm so sorry" he said leaving the house, more tears falling down his face, not being able to bare seeing Lars's parents reaction.

"Are we ready?" Pearl asked in the passenger seat of the van

Greg sniffled, "yeah, I'll get my toolkit"

After driving back to the Temple, they saw Amethyst, Peridot, Serena and Bonnie had all arrived back at the Temple, ready to get to work.

"How's Lapis?" Connie asked the smaller Gems

"Not good. Let's get working on the ship Garnet told us about so we can get them back quickly." Peridot told her.

Bonnie spent time with the Centipeetle's, who were happy to have her company, while James, Pearl and Peridot tried their best at rebuilding the ship. Garnet eventually took Sadie and Kevin back on the warp pad after they had worked through the night and all through the next day.

"THIS WILL NEVER WORK!" Peridot finally screamed, throwing her tools in frustration, scaring the Centipeetles. Bonnie and Serena taking their time to calm them down. "This engine is beyond repair without the proper tools and materials! Not to mention we have absolutely no source of fuel powerful enough to power it for a fast return trip!"

"We can't give up hope!" Greg told them, "We can call Andy and see if he can get us a supply of oil from his plane company!" he desperately cried out "we have to try! We can fix this thing! We can fix it!" he then broke down, bashing a wrench against the control pad over and over again. Everyone was taken aback by Greg's breakdown, in fact they all honestly never even seen Greg angry, yet alone melting down like this.

"Greg, I agree, we have to keep trying, but you and the others haven't slept in the past twenty four hours" Garnet finally reached to him. "Amethyst take the others back, they deserve to rest. Pearl, Peridot and I will continue to work"

Amethyst obeyed Garnet's wishes and Brock, James and Misty began to make their way back to the barn, only to be reminded of why they were fighting to bring the two home by the blockade of water surrounding the barn, Lapis refusing to talk to them. As a result, the trio had to sleep at the Temple house.

The next morning Amethyst brought the group back to the ship, to the sight of Garnet holding a screaming Pearl down to the ground, Peridot screaming back at her armed with a blowtorch.

"IT'S NOT HOPELESS! WE CAN STILL FIX IT!" Pearl screamed

"You don't think I don't want them back as much as you?!" Peridot responded to her, sounding both exhausted and desperate "I'd give my life to get them back, but I'm telling you this ship is beyond repair!"

"If only Clemont was here" Bonnie reflected "he'd probably be able to help fix all this"

"This is a disaster" Amethyst finally opened up to the group "without them, this group is completely falling apart. I mean look at us, we're all fractured. What's going to keep us together if we don't get them back? What's going to keep us together if or when Homeworld finally invades? We have to work together guys, for both Steven and Ash."

With Amethyst's inspiration, the group was able to push through another day of work. That is, until the engine exploded.

"NO!" Peridot screamed trying to put the charred and fractured engine pieces back into place to no avail. "Now, it's hopeless Pearl" she said in a defeated tone. "Without that engine, this ship will never be operational. This ship is doomed".

With all hope seemingly gone, everyone boarded the warp pad home and warped home as the sun began to set. Pearl then broke down once again "IT'S HOPELESS!" she screamed as she began to pace the room in a circle "we'll never get that dropship to fly, and we're losing time! Who knows what they're doing to the boys! Hi boys. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO D-" she began screaming, only to turn to see Steven, Ash, Pikachu, Lion and a boy with yellow hair and glasses she didn't recognize standing in the living room, looking exhausted.

Almost instantly, Greg shoved past everybody on the warp pad and grabbed his boys in the tightest hug Ash had ever received in his life.

"I never thought I'd see my boys again!" he cried

"ASH!" Peridot shouted, squishing into the trio's hug, then she noticed the boy resting on Lion "who's that Clod?"

"CLEMONT!" Bonnie screamed from the group and ran to her brother, crying her eyes out as she tackled herself into him.

After Ash received his hug from Brock, Misty, Serena and James, and then from Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie, he noticed how one person was missing.

"Where's Lapis?"

Amethyst and Peridot then looked at each other with concern, knowing her current state of mind.

"Where's Lapis!?" he again demanded, this time sounding much more angry.

"Ash," Pearl began to try to explain to him.

"Don't sugarcoat it Pearl, tell me where she is!"

"Ash, she's at the barn" Misty began to tell him "but you need to know she's-"

But Ash was having absolutely none of it. He ran past everybody and forced his way through the front door, desperately scurrying down the beach to get to her. As he ran, he felt the ground squish under his feet, soaking wet. As he got closer to his home, he was greeted to the sight of an enormous wall of water surrounding his home.

"LAPIS!" he screamed as he pounded his fists against the wall "LAPIS IT'S ME! PLEASE LAPIS I'M HOME! LAPIS!"

* * *

Time had slowed down to Lapis, she didn't know nor care how long she had been sitting on the soaking wet floor of the barn for, all she knew was that he was gone, and she felt inconsolable grief. Outside, she suddenly heard a voice calling to her. "Great", she thought, "Peridot and Amethyst are back trying to talk me out. I already told them I want to be alone" she projected her face onto her water barrier to tell them to go away. But to her shock, it wasn't Amethyst or Peridot demanding to be let in

"ASH!" she screamed with joy through her projection, dropping the wall to allow her beloved inside

"LAPIS!" he screamed as he ran into her arms, spinning her around once they embraced each other, sealing it with a deep kiss.

"I. Thought. I'd. Never. See. You. Again" Lapis exclaimed, kissing him over and over between each word.

"Lapis, I made a promise to both myself and to you that I'd do this as soon as I got back" he said looking over towards where their bed normally was "wait, where's our bed?"

"Looking for this?" she asked, pulling the small black box out from her gem, handing it to him.

"Aw man, I really wanted this to be a surprise" he explained, accepting the box

"It's alright Ash, I'll pretend"

With that, he took the her hand and presented the closed box. "Lapis Lazuli, you have become my sole reason to give me hope, even as I was escaping the Diamonds and Homeworld knowing you were back home waiting for me kept me going. You have become my heart and soul, and I never want to be separated from you ever again. Lapis Lazuli, will you make me the happiest trainer in the world by saying "yes"?" he told her getting down to his knee, and opening the box "Lapis Lazuli, will you marry me?"

Lapis cried harder than she had when Ash was taken from her, but this time it was because she was happy "yes. Yes Ash Ketchum, I will. I will marry you"

Standing up to his feet, the two locked each other again into another kiss, but this time, he felt something different, recognizing this feeling, he welcomed it as it overtook his body.

Opening their eyes, Lapis was not standing in front of them anymore, but the new person knew that they weren't Ash either. They ran towards the mirror and gasped to see Malachite was looking back at them. The part of it that was Lapis immediately began to panic at the sight of the face she never wanted to see ever again, but the part that was Ash she reassured her and made her feel more comfortable with the fusion.

Because Ash was only half Gem, Malachite was now standing only around seven feet tall. She still possessed the teal colored skin, two sets of eyes and the large messy hair, but that was where the comparisons between the original and this new version ended. Where she originally had pale white hair, it was now jet black, with navy blue ends. He possessed and actual nose instead of Jasper's gem, and had Ash's lightning shaped birthmarks on her cheeks. She actually had a pair of legs, and at first she thought she only had two arms, but then a third arm snuck around her waist from above her buttocks like a tail. The feeling of anger, fear and pain that Malachite originally felt before was gone, and in it's place, there was love and trust. This great feeling overcame Malachite that she started to cry tears of joy. But the name Malachite sickened her, this was a new Malachite, and she never wanted to remember the horror that she felt before, and wanted a new name to reflect on the new her. She then remembered what Amethyst called their couple name the day they announced their relationship.

"Lash is a pretty good name" she spoke out loud, surprised that she sounded coherent and not two people talking at once.

But Lapis began to feel uncomfortable and the two mutually defused back into their true forms.

"How?" she asked awestruck

Ash didn't feel the need to explain, so he only removed his shirt and jacket to reveal the Jasper gem on his bare chest.

She gasped at the sight, then began to examine him to see if they had hurt him in any other way.

"I'm fine. Just not used to it yet is all. I'm so sorry I accidentally fused with you without your permission"

Lapis gently smiled at him "I'm not mad Ash. Lash was a beautiful experience I just shared with you. That's what fusion should be" she said kissing him gently again. Lapis then pulled away from his lips and placed their bed back into it's original position, removing every last drop of water from it and crawling on it. Ash joined her, thinking they were just going to go to sleep, but then Lapis began kissing his neck passionately, and he knew what was about to happen.

"No Lapis I don't want to lose you the way Greg lost Rose"

She moved her lips from his neck and then removed something from her gem, "I know, that's why I kept this" she explained, presenting one of the condoms Kevin gave him as a joke gift.

"I thought you turned them all into meep morps?"

"I knew what they were for Ash, I'm not dense. Now do you want to? Because I'm not going to force you to if you don't. Besides, Gems only get pregnant if they create they create the proper anatomy" she explained

"You know I would do anything for you to keep you happy" he elaborated, accepting the condom. And so that night, he lost his virginity to his now fiance, Lapis Lazuli

* * *

"A minor setback in the overall plan my Diamonds" Giovanni pleaded his case to his partners.

"It is not because of your incompetence that Rose Quartz and the Chosen One escaped us Giovanni" Yellow Diamond scolded him, turning her attention towards Jasper, kneeling before her leaders "we give you an army and you dare attack them alone?"

"Forgive me my Diamond, but the elite soldiers provided for me betrayed me. I was not accounting on that happening, as the Peridot who designed them with the Clemont assured me that they were loyal." Jasper pleaded her case.

"Did she now?" Yellow asked turning her attention to Squareidot

"No my Diamond, I was betrayed mysel-" but she was interrupted by Yellow Diamonds squishing her with her finger, ending with her shattering the square Peridot's gem in her bare hands.

"Perhaps we overestimated you Jasper, you clearly require more support. Blue, members of your court have successfully captured them in the past correct?"

Blue Diamond nodded, and with a gingerly clap of her hands, Blue Pearl brought in Aquamarine and Holly Blue Agate

"Excellent, Jasper, meet your new lieutenants"

"Thank you my gracious, glimmering, magnificent, luste-"

"Thank you my Diamond shall suffice Agate. All of you leave our presence"

Blue Pearl escorted Jasper, Holly Blue, and Aquamarine out of the room.

"The timing for the invasion depends on the emergence of the Cluster, we require more time. Giovanni, might your Team Rocket agents keep those pesky rebels at bay?"

"Of course my Diamonds, my Team Rocket operatives are relentless, not only that, we know the Chosen One's weakness, his precious Lapis Lazuli. My agents are natural thieves, I'm sure that they can steal a single Gem for us" he explained with an evil smile.

"Excellent, Pearl, inform White Diamond of our plan. Tell her that we require her most capable soldiers. The Jasper is going hunting on Earth. And the invasion goes as planned"


	50. Putting the Pieces Back Together

**Well, Cartoon Network finally acknowledged Steven Universe exists, and new episodes are coming this winter. Although by "next winter", we all know they mean late January or early February, and I just don't want to have to wait for that long. You guys deserve better and I know it, so I'm giving you guys the next chapter earlier than scheduled. But yay! Chapter 50!**

 **Now for some even more good news, in the disclaimer for the previous chapter, I told you guys about another story I will be working on until this awful Steven Universe hiatus is over, and now I have completed the first chapter of it. The story is a AU about the entire Cartoon Network universe to celebrate the fan made online MMO game Fusionfall Legacy, and was going to be the story I began after this one was completed. The story itself is titled** **Fusionfall United We Stand,** **and I will be posing the first chapter the same day I will post this one. I hope you enjoy it. Ash's Universe will still be my top priority.**

 **Ash and Lapis have now taken the greatest leap forward in their relationship and are now engaged to be married. With the threat of Homeworld, Team Rocket and Jasper still looming, and Lars, May and Dawn still trapped on Homeworld, everyone is trying their best to make everything back to normal. But how can you make everything normal after what has happened? *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

Ash stirred in his bed as the morning sun leaked through the windows of the barn and finally opened his eyes to the sight of his now fiance Lapis Lazuli just looking at him as she lay next to him, following their night of passion.

"Good morning" he dreamily addressed her

"Good morning" she shyly answered him, Ash noticing her look of concern.

He gently caressed his love in his arms, holding her close, "are you alright?"

She gave him an empty look, "yeah"

He could tell that something was definitely wrong with her, but he decided to not stress her by badgering her with questions after going through what she had been through. That's when he finally noticed something about himself he wished he hadn't noticed. He gagged a little after breathing in his own body odor, but that's what happens when you haven't showered in the past four days, and was running around and stressed with sweat, you smell. He slipped out of bed and began to put his clothes back on and grabbed a towel.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to the Temple to clean myself off" he informed her. But just as he was about to leave, he was suddenly soaking wet from Lapis dropping a large pile of water onto him. He turned around to see her snorting at her little prank, "oh ha ha, very funny. But you forget one thing Lapis Lazuli" he told her with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really, what's that?"

"I will always get you back!" he exclaimed, tackling her back onto the bed as he affectionatley tickled her

"NO! ASH STOP!" she shouted as she laughed and playfully hit him. After he finally relented, the two just smiled and stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes before he leaned in and kissed her again. After he retreated from her lips, her face went from happy, to concerned, and suddenly slapped him hard across the face.

"OW! What the heck was that for?"

"I'm so sorry Ash, I just needed to know if all this actually happened, or if I'm just dreaming all this" she exclaimed while grabbing him and pulling him closer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I promised you I would never abandon you Lapis. Come on, let's go to the Temple and tell everyone the news" he said taking her hand and leading her out of the barn. The two walked side by side together until they reached the beach house. Inside Brock and Serena were cooking breakfast, Amethyst sitting impatiently at the table for breakfast to be served. Garnet, Pearl and Greg were crowded at the foot of Steven's bed as he lazily got up. And Peridot, James and Misty were comforting Bonnie as Clemont was still lying on the couch, Pikachu resting on Misty's lap.

"Morning Ash, Lapis" Steven welcomed them, jumping out of bed past Garnet, Pearl and Greg and hugging both of them at once. "You doing alright?"

"We're doing great Steven" Lapis answered him on both of their behalfs "and we have something to tell you all" she then lifted her hand up and presented the ring on her finger "we're getting married"

Misty, Bonnie and James began to squeal in delight and pushed past both Steven and Ash badgering Lapis with how romantic his proposal was and questions about the future wedding. Seeing his opportunity, Ash took advantage of the distraction and snuck away into the bathroom. He enjoyed the feeling of hot water caress his skin and could've spent the entire day in the shower. So much so that he found himself in such a deep trance, he never noticed the bathroom door open, and someone walk into the bathroom, until that person pulled open the shower curtain.

"PEARL WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed at her, trying his best to cover himself

"Get dressed, we need to talk in private" she sternly told him, throwing the neatly folded pile of clothes at him.

"Aren't we in private now?"

"No, we're not. Get dressed, and follow me". She stepped outside to allow him to dry himself off and get changed. Once dressed, she lead him away from the bathroom to the warp pad and into the back room.

Ash was astonished by the beautiful series of waterfalls that greeted him. Pearl walked over the water as if it was solid and joined Garnet and Amethyst standing in the center of the waterfall.

"How do you like Pearl's room Ash?" Amethyst asked with a cheeky smile

"Amethyst, this is serious" Pearl scolded her

"Please sit Ash, we have much to discuss" Garnet instructed him

"I already know what you guys are going to tell me, Lapis and I have no idea what we're doing and if we try to have kids she'll die, you guys already told me this stuff. But my mind is made up, I'm spending the rest of my life with Lapis, and nothing you do or say will change my mind"

"That is not what we need to discuss Ash" Garnet told him, "I have seen into your future's. Like all relationships yours will have it's difficulties, but you two will work through them, and I assure you that the two of you are going to be very happy together"

"You guys dragged me down here just to tell me good luck?"

"No Ash. Steven and Clemont told us everything last night, we have much to discuss about what your information on what Homeworld has in store"

"But first, lets see that new Gem of yours!" Amethyst insisted

Ash took a deep breath and removed his shirt. Garnet gave her normal, blank stare, while Pearl and Amethyst looked on in shock.

"Figures they'd give you a Jasper gem" Amethyst joked

"She was the Jasper who helped us on the Human Zoo. I'm sorry Amethyst"

Amethyst's face went from her normal cheekiness to one of shock and anger "Skinny?" she asked.

Ash nodded "Clemont alone knows the technology to do this, so we don't have to worry about anymore people being turned into Gems. But Team Rocket is now directly involved, with Giovanni getting a seat with the Diamonds, almost like he's now the new Pink Diamond, even got a chunk of her shards put into his chest by Clemont. If there's any silver lining, we have friends on Homeworld"

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked

"The Zircon that was assigned to defend Steven took the whole defense thing a little too far. Also the Topaz that initially took us turned out to have a heart and helped us to. Turns out other Gems think like we do, and the Diamonds know that a coup is brewing." he decided against informing them of Zircon's conspiracy, because he knew that the three of them, or at least both Garnet and Pearl, were still keeping secrets about what really happened between Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, and decided now was not the time to discuss it.

"Thank you for letting us know this Ash" Garnet told him "and when I told you that you and Lapis will be happy together, I mean it. Your bond knows no bounds and the two of you have a great life together ahead of you"

"Thank you Garnet" he told her.

"And you will require training to master your new Jasper gem. Fortunately, in addition of your weapon training, I can teach you how to properly use it" Pearl volunteered.

After the four had returned to the living room, Ash was ambushed by his friends.

"So you're tying the knot huh?" Brock asked his best friend "must be nice, knowing that you have somebody to cherish and love you no matter what" the tone in his voice changed from enthusiastic to depressed, "through thin and through thick you're there for each other, and she stays by your side loyally through it all." that's when he finally broke down, "OH WHY CAN'T I FIND SOMEONE NI- AHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed as Croagunk poison jabbed him in the back, Misty assisting the pokemon by dragging him to the corner by the ear, an annoyed look on her face.

"Steven, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Ash asked following Brock's incident.

"Yeah sure"

Pikachu leapt onto his trainer's shoulder as he lead Steven outside and down the front porch staircase "how you holding up?"

"I think I'll be fine. How are you? I mean, it's not everyday you get turned into a half alien with the deceased remains of one of your friends by one of your other friends, escape from an evil empire, and get engaged all in one day Ash"

He smirked at his remark, happy Steven's sense of humor hadn't been lost through this whole ordeal, then he saw the worry return to his face for Lars, May, Dawn and the off colors "hey, we're gonna get em back. May and Dawn are more than capable of taking care of themselves, and Fluorite and the Rutile Twins don't seem like any pushovers either, I'm sure they'll do fine" then came the real reason he wanted to talk to Steven, "I meant what I said back on the ship by the way"

"What?"

"About how I want you to be my best man Steven, I just didn't want to talk about this in front of Brock, cause I'm sure he'd want that honor"

"Ash, I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything bud. In the past year me and my friends have been here, you've been by my side since day one. You've become my brother Steven, and brothers are there for each other"

After the two hugged it out, they heard a new voice approach from the house "Ash, can I just say something?"

"Oh, sure Serena, what's up?" he nervously asked, hoping that she wasn't going to try anything to change his mind, seeing the slight heartbreak on her face.

"When I first met you when we were four, I fell in love with you almost instantly. Then, I foolishly just let you go, right into her arms. Over the past two months, I've come to terms with the fact that you and I weren't meant to be, and I just wanted to let you know that I support you, and that I'm so happy for you"

He gently hugged her "thank you Serena. How's Jamie?"

"He blames himself for your capture, and I blame myself to. I called from the house last night and told him you were alright, I think he's getting your other friends together for a welcome home party for you or something like that."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Serena, they wanted me and Steven. It's alright"

"ASH!" Peridot suddenly screamed at them, catching all three of them by surprise. Once she had their attention, she scurried down the stairs and joined them, taking a moment to catch her breath "Lapis told me you were capable of fusion"

"Oh, yeah we are"

"YOU FUSED WITH LAPIS!?" Steven exclaimed "what was it like?"

Ash blushed, "well, like when you and I fuse, we lost ourselves in each other, and our fusion was a good combination of our personalities. She was absolutely beautiful" the memories of the happiness and emotion he felt as Lash Malachite and began to tear up.

Before he could describe Lash any more, Greg pushed opened the door and turned to the four down the stairs "Ash, your friend is awake"

They followed Greg back inside and saw the group was now surrounding the couch, Bonnie on her knees and holding her brother's hand.

"Hey Clemont, you doing alright?"

He rubbed his head, "uh, I think so. I mean, the kid gave me my legs back, and aren't being torchured anymore."

"Do you want your pokemon back?" his sister asked removing the belt from her small bag

"Yeah, I'd love my friends back" he said. He opened all his pokeballs to reunite with his pokemon, Chespin, Bunnelby, Luxray and Heliolisk, while Dedenne leapt onto Bonnie's shoulder. "Hey everyone, I know I missed you guys to". He slowly got up and wobbled over to his friends.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Serena asked concerned

"Yeah, just still not used to the new legs yet. Is this everyone who's part of the Crystal Gems Ash?"

"Everyone except Connie, yeah. Why?"

"Because I have vital information that I suggest all of you should see" he explained, removing a small device from his pocket, "it's Homeworld technology, do any of you have anything that can allow us to play it?"

"Not here, but we do on the Centipeetle's dropship" Garnet informed him "we can take you"

Ash, Steven and Amethyst left to get Connie as the others boarded the warp pad.

"How is Connie?" Ash asked as they reached their destination in the Dodai Supremo borrowed from Greg.

"She's mad at me" Steven solemnly answered

"I'm sure she's just worried about you dude, I mean, you had no idea how scared we all were for you guys" Amethyst retorted.

Ash parked the car in the upper class home's driveway and rang the doorbell, greeted to a familiar face.

"Oh thank goodness you boys are alright!" Doug Maheswaran exclaimed as he let them inside, "Connie told us everything and we were worried so much for you two"

"This is exactly what I was concerned for Doug" A stressed looking woman sitting on the couch told them.

"Hey Mrs. Maheswaran" Steven acknowledged shyly

"Oh, so you're Connie's mom?" Ash asked "nice to meet you, I'm"

"Ash Ketchum? I know, Connie talks about you as well, as does my husband. He's quite the fan of your pokemon Mr. Ketchum. Connie is up in her room, I'll go fetch her seeing as I have no say in this anymore" she coldly told them.

"She's just worried that's all" Doug reassured them

"Ash!" Connie exclaimed from the staircase with a half smile "good to see you're safe"

"We just need her to figure a few things out Mrs. Maheswaran that's all. I give you my word we'll get her home safe"

"Funny, that's what Steven told me the last time we had this conversation." she almost scolded him while they all left.

"My mom is just a little overprotective" Connie explained once they were all outside

"Yeah, I can see"

Ash was successfully able to drive them back to the Temple and Amethyst controlled the warp pad to the Centipeetle's lair, where everyone else was already waiting at what was once the control pad. Ash took his place next to Lapis as Clemont activated his presentation.

"Bonnie, close your eyes and cover your ears, I don't want you seeing this stuff"

"No big brother, I'm part of this group to! And I think I should!" she attempted to protest.

"Bonnie" Ash told her placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "listen to your brother. Trust me, you really don't want to see what he's probably about to show us"

Bonnie paused to think of something else to say, but she finally heeded their order and waited outside the ruins of the ship.

"By now you're all familiar with my success in creating artificial Gem soldiers from humans and shattered Gem shards, but the Diamonds wanted more once Team Rocket gave them pokemon." Clemont began, showing a recording of May on an operating table as Clemont performed the operation that made her a Pearl, Ash reached in horror, seeing that unlike his operation, Clemont hadn't put May under, and was forced to watch him cut her open and attach the root's of the red pearl to her exposed, beating heart. Thankfully, because she wasn't screaming or appeared to be in any pain, Ash assumed Clemont had numbed her with painkillers.

The material presented was obviously too much for Serena, who had to turn away, as well as Pearl, who covered Steven's eyes with her hands.

Clemont fast forward his recording, and reached a familiar looking Gem laying on the table this time, a Lapis Lazuli with her gem being on her hip, she appeared to be in pain.

"Once they discovered the powers of pokemon, the Diamonds ordered me to replicate their power to other Gems. This was, to no success"

The Lapis lurched in agony and a double set of Crobat wings appeared from her back, screaming in pain the entire time. The video changed to a Jasper, covered in a thick, metal coating like an Aggron, as well as a Sapphire holding two spoons like an Alakazam, desperately trying to fire any sort of projectile. But the worst one to Ash, was a Bismuth, with two large humps growing from her back and was spitting out lava, like a Camerupt. All of these poor gems screamed in pain from the experiments forced upon them, and it was finally too much for even Ash to take, and he had to look away.

"These experiments ended in failure, though I have no doubt the Diamonds will continue their research in whatever sick progress they can make out of what little research I left behind. Then there's this"

The video changed from the experiments to a series of Quartz soldiers fighting with Pokemon, normally either Tyranitar or Aggron, save for a tall, green gem Ash didn't recognize supervising the practice battles.

"What gem is that?" Ash asked

"An Emerald, ground troop leaders to the Quartz soldiers under the Agates." Garnet explained

"These assault simulations appeared all over Homeworld from what intel I gathered. Homeworld is readying the troops"

"Then war is inevitable" Pearl concluded

Ash took notice of how Lapis reacted to the word "war". She tensed up, fear and anxiety returned to her eyes, and she began to shake a small bit in his arms. It was obvious to him that she didn't like the idea of getting involved in conflict again, not after what happened between her and Bismuth during the first Gem War.

"EVERYONE!" Bonnie screamed from outside with excitement "EVERYONE COME OUT HERE, QUICK!"

The whole group heeded Bonnie's order and stormed outside to the sight of a beautiful, bright glowing light in front of the downed airship. Ash squinted his eyes to adjust to the light, and could make out the shape of two figures in the light.

"ROSE!" both Greg and Pearl screamed with happiness, running into the large woman's arms crying with joy

"M-mom?" Steven nervously asked her

Rose Quartz looked down at her son, a look of compassion and pride on her face "yes Steven, it's nice to finally meet you"

"How is this even possible!?" Pearl demanded to know through her tears of joy

"Oh Pearl, let's just say I had a little help from a friend"

The second figure made it's presence known and stepped out of the light. At the sight of Arceus, Ash, Misty, Brock, James, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all bowed before their creator "my friends, you bow to no one"

"Why are you here?" Misty humbly asked

"To warn you all" Arceus decreed "time is short, both our universes are feeling the effects of Homeworld's interference, and the deceit and conspiracy of Team Rocket runs deep through the hearts of the Kanto region. Although we cannot directly interfere, I have taken the liberty of gifting you, the Crystal Gems, your own power to assist you in the battle that awaits you all." The creator pokemon closed his eyes, and summoned seven spheres that levitated towards Steven, Connie and the Gems. The spheres took a final form once they landed in each of their hands as pokeballs. "These seven pokemon Rose Quartz and I have hand picked to cooperate with your abilities, mindset, and personalities. Train and raise them well"

"Remember my Crystal Gems" Rose added, squeezing Pearl and Greg in each arm affectionately, "your new pokemon are more than just tools for battle, they are your companions, they are part of you, they will show undying loyalty towards you just as you all should show them in return"

"Wait, doesn't my dad get a pokemon of his own to?" Steven asked his mother

"Aw it's alright Stu-ball, I can barely take care of myself, let alone a pokemon of my own"

Rose chuckled "oh Greg, you'd do great with a pokemon"

"Yeah Dad, you did great with me"

Before Greg could disagree, Arceus had already made up his mind "it is done" he decreed, bringing Greg his own pokeball as well.

"You have our eternal support" Rose told Steven, squatting down to be at his height "And no matter what Steven, I will always be there by your side"

Tears began to fall down Steven's face "gosh, there's still so much I wanna ask you, so much I don't know about you, I, I"

"Steven, there's still so much you have to learn about yourself before you learn anything about me. There's much that I wish that you didn't have to learn about me. But you are destined for greatness Steven, and you and Ash I have full belief in."

The light surrounding Rose and Arceus began to fade, as did their figures.

"No, ROSE PLEASE DON'T GO!" Pearl begged

"Pearl," Rose gently told her "I have to, my time is over. It's up to you and the others to finish what I started. I love you all so much. Goodbye" and with that, Rose and Arceus were gone.

Once the group warped back to the Temple, they all went down to the beach.

"Well Ash" Pearl told him with the hurt in her voice still evident "I guess the student has become the teacher"

"Indeed" Garnet agreed with her, "we will require your input on how to train our new pokemon"

"I'd be honored, now I think it's time we saw them"

"Alrighty then!" Steven volunteered to go first, tossing the ball in the air, a small and brown creature appeared before them "oh my gosh! It's so cute!"

"Looks like you got an Eevee Steven" Brock analyzed the adorable pokemon as it jumped into it's new trainer's arms happily.

"I guess it's my turn now!" Garnet said, summoning her enormous, spider like, and blue and silver pokemon.

"META!" her Metagross roared while bashing it's front two feet into the ground to establish its power

"Metagross are steel and psychic types. The steel being brash and powerful while the psychic is wise and delicate, a fitting match between Ruby and Sapphire wouldn't you say?"

"OOO ME NEXT!"

Amethyst's pokemon never hit the ground, instead staying in the air and soaring overhead, screeching loudly.

"Nice Aerodactyl Amethyst" Brock complemented "that's a rare pokemon that's actually extinct in our world, and can only be brought to life through fossils"

"Aw sweet!" she said, shapeshifting into a copy of her new pokemon and chasing it in the sky while laughing.

"Well there's no time like the present" Pearl said tossing her ball. The pokemon stood in a graceful pose and raised its arms as if it were ready for combat.

"Pearl, you got a Gallade!" Misty admired her graceful and noble looking pokemon

Peridot then pushed everyone aside "alright, make way for what will be the greatest of our new beasts! Come forth to your master!"

"MAGNEZONE!" the familiar pokemon loudly proclaimed

"Hey, that's the same type of pokemon Topaz had" Steven analyzed

"Sturdy and strong, nice one Peri" James complemented, earning a prideful grin from the little gem.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Connie announced, releasing her bladelike pokemon "oh cool it looks like a sword!"

"Honedge are sharp in both power and wit, I think that the two of you will make a great team" Clemont spoke

"Alright Lapis, your turn"

She looked down at the orb resting in her hands "I, I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready, what if it dosen't like me?"

Ash wrapped his arms around her, lifting her head up to make eye contact with him "Arceus gave you this pokemon because he knows that you're ready, and I'm positive that it'll love you. I believe in you"

She softly smiled at him and pressed the button, and the pokemon was released into the water unlike the others. Lapis slowly walked into the shallow water to be near her new friend, Ash following right behind her.

"It's a Kingdra" he said astonished, he had never been this close to the type of pokemon before.

Lapis slowly lifted her hand and rested it on the top of the Kingdra's head, the pokemon itself nuzzled its head towards her, indicating that it already built up a level of trust between itself and its trainer.

Lapis's nervous look quickly turned to enthusiastic "it's beautiful"

"Yeah, it sure is. And so are you"

"Stop, you're gonna make me puke"

"Well, it's true" he laughed as she leaned in and kissed him in the water.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" she whispered to him after pulling away, tears falling down her face

"I love you to Lapis"

"Oh Ash," they heard Amethyst's mocking voice call from the shore "oooo I love you SO much!" she then made kissing noises as they swam back to shore.

Just as the everyone was about to leave after the pokemon were all returned, Ash remembered "hey Greg, you forgot to show us your pokemon"

"Oh yeah, guess silly old me got lost in the moment" he joked, summoning the small, globe shaped pokemon from his ball.

"Jiggily!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and James all shrieked at the sight of the Jigglypuff, all being too familiar with what this pokemon was capable of.

Greg's Jigglypuff inhaled deeply, and began to sing into it's microphone.

Human, pokemon and Gem alike all began to yawn and their eyes began to lower

Lapis yawned struggling to stand next to Ash, "what's, what's happening?"

"Jigglypuff, they put people to sleep with their song. I guess it works on Gems to" with that, he finally gave into the pokemon's song's power and collapsed to the ground. He then felt Lapis fall on top of him in their forced slumber. Before he fell asleep, he saw everyone else fall to the ground, Garnet lasting the longest before she to fell asleep.

Jigglypuff finished her song for her new friends, expecting a standing ovation. When greeted to the sight of her audience asleep, she puffed up in frustration, and pulled the cap off her microphone to reveal a black marker, ready to get her revenge against the Gems.

* * *

"Face it we're lost!" Rhodonite complained in her usual panicky tone as the group of off colors tried to navigate the under belly of the Homeworld City.

"We're not lost Rhodonite," May objected against her, "Dawn and I know where we have to go"

"They. Have. Returned." Fluorite announced as she spotted two creatures flying in their direction.

May's Beautifly and Dawn's Togekiss landed in front of the group and chirping at their discovery.

"Good work you two" Lars complimented as they began to follow the pokemon. After barely escaping from Jasper in the caverns, any good news was a major spirit lifter to the group. They followed the two airborne pokemon towards a building deeper into the city. Sticking to the shadows, they infiltrated the structure to see that it was some sort of hangar, inside was a small ship with a few Gem guards, but their backs were turned to the area the off colors could easily sneak in.

"Bingo bongo" Lars announced "everyone, meet our one way ticket home". He began to walk towards the ship before Rhodonite grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you mad!? Look!"

Lars turned to see that the ship they were planning to steals hatch was opening. May and Dawn's skin began to crawl as the familiar little gem Aquamarine flew out, with a gem that Lars didn't recognize walking by her side. The gem was tall and lanky, with an abundance of spiky green hair to match her green skin, with her gem being located over her eye.

"Oh no" Rhodonite panicked, "we've walked right into a military hangar! We've walked right into a trap!"

"Quiet Rhodonite!" Lars shushed her, covering her mouth with his hand, "they're talking about Steven and Ash. I'm going in for more info"

"Lars wait!" May pleaded to him, but Lars was already halfway across the hangar room. "He's gonna need help, Dawn, get the others on board" she ordered as she followed him.

"Lars, where are you going? It's too dangerous!" Padparadscha spoke as Dawn lead the others to the ship.

Lars and May crept down and snuck behind some crates to see Aquamarine talking with the gem unknown to them.

"General Jasper's patience is running low Emerald, are your troops ready for their mission or not?"

Emerald sneered at her superior, "your clarity, the Citrines are more than capable of fulfilling the task assigned to us. The Sinnoh region of that disgusting planet will not know what hit it."

"Excellent, and no need to address me as Clarity, you are now a lieutenant hand picked by General Jasper, you are my equal and you can address me as such and can skip the formalities"

"Thank you Aquamarine"

The two made their way down a closed door which Aquamarine opened, and five humans entered the room. May recognized Cassidy, as well as her partner with the green hair, although she couldn't recall his name. But she didn't know the man and two women standing with them, but they looked intimidating.

"These are the best Giovanni has to offer me?" Emerald asked.

"Oh they are much more than meets the eye" Aquamarine answered her "and I believe that it is time that you yourself got in on the Diamonds little trend"

Lars and May watched and saw her hand Emerald a pokeball of her own. Opening it, a tall Scizor appeared before her and bowed to it's master.

"Outstanding" she responded "as for you five, the Diamonds have your trust so you have mine, I trust you won't disappoint me, especially not the Diamonds" she informed them sounding slightly threatening.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the lair of the Crystal Gems, and retrieve the Lapis Lazuli that General Jasper is so fond of. You are not to kill Rose Quartz, now calling herself "The Steven", as well as the Chosen One Ash Ketchum. Any other casualties are not of our concern, and you may perform whatever you desire to those two, just do not kill them. That pleasure is for the Diamonds, isn't that right May and Lars?"

With their position compromised, May summoned her sphere and prepared to fight, but the thorn covered whip belonging to Dawn lashed against the man she didn't know's face, thankfully for him he wore a metal mask over his face to protect it. May handed Lars one of her pokeballs, "you know what to do pinkie" she told him, charging at the two women, who leapt from their position with amazing agility.

Lars tossed May's pokeball into the sky and awed at Blaziken's might. The man in the mask tossed his pokeball to reveal an enormous Tyranitar, while the two women summoned an Espeon and an Ariados.

"HYPER BEAM!" the masked man screamed in a furious and gruff voice

The Tyranitar projected a blast of pure energy from its mouth, fortunately Blaziken grabbed Lars and leapt him to safety.

"I'll kill you pink boy!" he screamed "TYRANITAR EARTHQUAKE!"

"Yeah, I already died. So overrated. Blaze kick!"

Unlike the Team Rocket members, Aquamarine and Emerald had no time to summon their pokemon and had to attack May and Dawn using their weapons.

"I should have known you pathetic little humans would betray us!" Aquamarine scolded, charging her suspension wand

"Oh no you don't!" Dawn said, whipping the weapon from her former superior's hands.

Emerald responded by drawing twin blasters that resembled pistols from her holsters and opening fire on the trainers, May counter responded by throwing her spear in a circle quickly, reflecting most of the blasts. With Emerald running out of ammo, she and Dawn quickly performed their fusion dance into Coordinated Opal, firing a light arrow in the two Homeworld Gem's direction.

"Espeon, use psychic!" the blue haired woman instructed her pokemon to join the masked man's Tyranitar against Lars.

"Alright, use sky uppercut!" Lars commanded his borrowed pokemon. Blaziken followed his order and struck into the Tyranitar, causing it to fall back onto the Espeon and Ariados, resulting in their defeat.

"Houndoor use ember!" Cassidy ordered

"Hitmontop, rapid spin!" her green haired partner added.

But Coordinated Opal had her own response, spinning her bow to block the attacks. And then launched another arrow at Cassidy and Butch sending them both flying.

"Come on let's go!" Coordinated Opal ordered, recalling her pokemon and charging towards the ship.

"You can't take my ship!" Emerald protested "who do you think you are!?"

Lars turned around and looked the furious gem in the eye, a satisfied look on his face "the name's Lars, and my little band can and will take your little ship. Oh yeah, Steven and Ash send their regards"

With the ship taken off, Coordinated Opal defused back into May and Dawn "great, Team Rocket's going to Earth for Lapis, we have to figure out how to warn Ash" with that, the off colors took off planet, into the great unknown of deep space.


	51. Here Comes a Thought

**Everyone rejoice! The hiatus is finally over, well next week it will be. For those of you who haven't seen it yet, six episodes are dropping friday, November 10th on Cartoon Network's app, which means no more of these filler chapters and we can get back to the good stuff that is the main series canon timeline! Sorry it took so long to upload, time has not been my friend lately and I thank you guys for your patience. I guess I have nothing else to say know except *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"Focus" Pearl's voice echoed through Ash's head, "focus all of your thoughts to your inner spirit. Focus all of your emotions towards it. Feed it. Let it overcome you and show you what it wants you to see"

Previously in the day, Ash had approached Pearl and asked her to help him unlock all of his Gem's abilities, figuring it could bring him one step closer to unlocking full control over his aura. Now the two were alone in Pearl's room meditating on top of her waterfalls. Ash himself was struggling however, to achieve his goal.

"Argh! This is hopeless! We've been sitting here for nearly three hours and nothing works!" he complained

Ash's outburst had broken Pearl's concentration as well, and after she gave him an irritated look, she took a deep breath and stood up "nobody said this was going to be easy Ash. We only have so much time before Homeworld and Team Rocket arrive for the Cluster. It is imperative that we're able to unlock as much as possible from you before they do"

"But that's the problem Pearl! It's almost like this, this wall is in front of me! And I can't break through it no matter how hard I hit back"

"Then it wouldn't be a challenge would it?" she mocked him "now just close your eyes, and let all your emotions run free, and show you your secrets"

Ash once again sat on the floating platform and closed his eyes. He heeded Pearl's instructions and began to try to let go of his emotions. As his mind began to empty, images of both memories and his dreams began flashing before his eyes and couldn't look away because his eyes were already closed. He saw his memory of when he and Steven freed Lapis from the mirror, when Lapis and Jasper fused into Malachite, of May stabbing Lapis through the chest, and finally, Skinny's face as she was shattered by Jasper right in front of him. The constant flow of memories became too much for him to take, and jolted awake, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?"

"I, I have to go" he said while running out of Pearl's room, leaving her confused.

Nearly four hours later, Ash found himself and Lapis both standing at the top of the silo on the barn, with Brock, Peridot, James, Misty and Steven all standing below them on the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked his fiance

She took his hand with a trusting smile "Absolutely"

He gently pulled her closer to him and placed his hands on her hips, she followed his lead and wrapped her hands on his shoulders. As they began to slow dance, they pulled away and he twirled her, catching her in his arms. After the catch, he pulled her closer until their lips were mere centimeters away from each other. But before they could kiss, the turquoise light illuminated the both of them and engulfed together, leaving Lash Malachite in their place. She heard the small group cheering their act as she sprouted her water wings and approached the edge of the silo. After taking a deep breath, Lash leapt over the edge.

The feeling of the wind in her face caressed Lash as she cut through the air, filling her with a feeling of excitement and made her feel giddy and free. Gliding through the air, she continued to fly over the treetop losing herself in the sky. Then she felt something grab her by the ankle and began to pull them down. To Lash's horror, their assailant was Jasper, shining an evil smile.

"You're mine now" she whispered to her as she began pulling her closer towards her.

Lash began to thrash around like a trapped animal, desperately trying to escape from the brute's grasp. The next thing Ash knew, he and Lapis had defused and were now both in a freefall and Jasper was gone.

"Lapis! Lapis!" he screamed with her still in his arms as they both fell. But she gave no response as they continued their freefall, it was clear that she was in a trance of some kind, a look of horror and shock plastered on her face. Seeing that there was no hope of snapping her out of her daze, he reached for his pokeballs and summoned Staraptor before they could both hit the ground.

After Staraptor landed them, he dismounted the bird and carried Lapis through their group of friends and ran into the barn.

"Lapis!" he once again called to her while resting her down onto thier mattress. And after getting no response, he finally felt he had no choice but to softly slap her across the face to bring her back to reality.

"What happened!?" Steven asked as the others all ran inside. Brock came to her side and began to examine her

"She's in shock" he concluded resting his ear on her chest to examine her heartbeat, then he remembered she had no heart to examine and pulled his head away feeling rather foolish. "She's going to need some space"

Ash pulled the blanket over her as the others all left the barn and grouped together outside.

"What happened to you guys?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know, one second we were both flying and the next I know, Jasper comes out of nowhere and grabs us. I saw her plain as day, and she was pulling us down towards her before we unfused."

Steven looked at him in thought, "you both saw Jasper?"

"Yeah, she looked so real, it was like she was actually there"

"Ash?" he then heard Lapis call to him from the inside.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

She snickered at him because of the pet name and returned to his side "I'm fine now, what happened?"

"I saw her too, she tried to grab us. But don't worry, she wasn't real and she won't get you"

"But Jasper never was here" Brock spoke up, "how is it that you both saw her, grabbed you, let you go and disappeared while the rest of us didn't even see her?"

"No idea".

After giving Lapis some time to collect herself, she insisted in testing Lash's abilities once more. The others all gathered at the bottom of the silo again, just in case something went wrong again, and were all ready this time to catch them if they fell.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her

She grew a gentle smile and extended her blue hand "yes, I trust you more than anything Ash. I'm ready"

He accepted her hand and they once again began their fusion dance. He pulled her closer than he'd ever held her before and the two began their slow dance, then she pulled away so he could twirl and catch her, just as they did earlier. With the dance completed, Lash took a deep breath in and leapt over the edge of the roof. The ecstatic feeling of freedom ran through her as she flew through the air, keeping herself much further in the air in case of the sudden appearance of Jasper again.

"Alright, this is good. We're all good, everything's going good" she thought to herself. Trying her best to try to fly in a loop like Lapis had done on multiple occasions. After letting her worries go, she finally began to forget the incident and finally began to enjoy herself in the sky. Then it happened.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Jasper once again asked, grabbing Lash by the ankles as she did previously "I'm not done with you yet"

"No, no you're not here! YOU'RE NOT HERE!" she screamed before once again separating back into Ash and Lapis. This time however, Steven jumped into the air and caught both of them and returned to the ground safely.

"What happened this time? Because we saw the whole thing and Jasper wasn't here at all" Peridot told him

"I don't know, but we still saw her, felt her, that look of malice on her face is something I'll never forget and I can still feel her grip on me. How the heck did you guys all not see her?"

"Because she wasn't here you clod!"

"DON'T CALL HIM A CLOD!" Lapis shouted back at Peridot, finally snapping out of her trance "she was here! I'm not crazy! What's going on!?" she began to cry into Ash's arms.

Steven, who had been relatively quiet throughout the entire ordeal, finally approached them both. "I, think I might know what's happening here"

"You do?"

"Yeah, when me and Connie were training, Stevonnie started seeing things that we both regret and fear, so Garnet helped us out. It's kinda hard to explain, but it sounds like Lapis is going through what we were, since you guys saw Jasper grab you."

After some deliberation, the two followed Steven back to the Temple. A loud crash and the sound of both Pearl and a creature shouting came from the inside. The three opened the door to the sight of Pearl angrily scolding Amethyst, who had released Aerodactyl and was allowing the flying creature to wreak havoc in the kitchen.

"AMETHYST!"

"Aw come on P! She's just having fun, it's not like she's hurting anyone, isn't that right Aerodactyl?"

The flying pokemon screeched and leapt from the top of the refrigerator, causing it to fall over, much to both the pokemon and Amethyst's delight.

"Amethyst be serious! What did Arceus tell us about these pokemon!?"

Ash finally cleared his throat loudly to get the gem's attention.

"Oh, hello everyone," Pearl addressed them feeling embarrassed about her outburst

"Sup guys"

"Amethyst, Pearl's right. The pokemon Arceus entrusted to you are not to be used as toys" Ash irritably told her.

Accepting her defeat, Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him and lead Aerodactyl outside. Ash was honestly glad she took the fossil pokemon away, as he remembered his first, rather unpleasant experience with the pokemon. Although he knew this wasn't the same Aerodactyl that tried to eat him, he was still a little weary of the pokemon's presence.

"Where's Garnet?" Steven asked

"I'm right here" she answered him after stepping outside from her room "Ash, Lapis, follow me to the warp pad"

"How did you know what we'd ask you?" Ash asked

"Future vision"

Steven stayed behind with Pikachu as the three went to the warp pad. Garnet warped them towards a large, floating arena similar to a roman coliseum.

"Fuse" Garnet calmly commanded.

For the fourth time that day, they took each other's hands and performed their fusion dance. Lash turned to see Garnet smiling with glee, a rare sight indeed.

"It's very nice to meet you Lash" she told them while smiling like a little kid.

"Thank you Garnet, shall we get started?"

Both fusions sat down to face each other.

"For a fusion to work, there needs to be balance. An imbalance, can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't even there, and eventually fall apart. That is to say, if one of you is falling apart, your fusion is as well. To find balance, you must understand your feelings, you must see them clearly without running from them" she explained getting into a meditating position. After Lash copied her, the two closed their eyes and began to take deep breaths. "Here, in darkness, everything's okay. Clear your minds. Here comes a thought"

The next thing they knew, Ash and Lapis were alone together in a new location. It was a darkened state with just a blue hue. Garnet's voice echoed around them in song while they both tried to comprehend their new surroundings.

" _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust. Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust."_

At that moment while Garnet sang, a few butterflies made of white light emerged and surrounded the two. Though there were only around three or four, they seemed to crowd around Lapis specifically, causing her to tense up and look scared. Ash, feeling it is his duty to keep her safe and comfortable, began swatting at the ones around her, completely ignoring the ones which had turned their attention towards him.

" _Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how it harmed you. Something you said that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming and oh you're losing sight. You're losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you. That I might lose you"_

With the butterflies causing her distress gone, Lapis happily embraced Ash. Then something drastic caught her attention. The butterflies behind Ash had accumulated and now were in a large cluster. He looked up at her as if he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders.

" _Take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here"_

Lapis watched in shock and awe as the butterflies behind him flew into a cloud. A nightmare scenario began to unfold in the cloud, Ash was fighting Jasper, but the arena they were fighting was a complete hell hole, a city in ruin and fire. Littering the floor were dead bodies who were slain in battle, many of them Lapis recognized as Steven, the Gems, Brock, Misty, James and Serena. But there were a few she only knew from Ash's descriptions of them, an older woman was among the bodies and matched the description of his mother, a boy with green hair and a black suit jacket just like how he described his friend Cilan, and an girl with dark skin and enormous, purple hair like the description he gave for his other friend Iris. Ash was on his knees amidst the pile of corpses almost as if he had accepted his defeat. But the worst part of Ash's personified nightmare was Jasper herself. The monster Gem held a large sword in one hand, and was holding a chain clamped around Lapis's neck in the other. She gasped in horror as the blade Jasper was holding swung downwards at his neck, ending the vision of what horrible thoughts plagued his mind. The memory of Skinny being shattered by Jasper and Squareidot right in front of him then played just how he remembered it, a feeling of guilt for not being able to save her filled Lash's head. Finally, Ash's memory of him having to leave Lars, May and Dawn on Homeworld at Jasper and the Diamond's mercy also played in front of her. As the butterflies separated and the vision of Ash and Lapis alone faded, Lash opened her eyes and sang as well

" _Here comes a thought that might alarm me. What someone said and how it harmed me. Something I did that failed that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse me"_

" _That I might lose me"_ both fusions sang together in harmony " _take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing. Got nothing_. _Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here._

 _And it was just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch them go by. From here. From here"_

Garnet stopped singing and allowed Lash to finish out the harmony by herself " _Take a moment to think of just, flexability, love and trust."_

With their melody over, Lash separated back into her two parts. Lapis now looked tranquil and peaceful, but her calm face turned to worry once she saw Ash's face. On his normally confident and gleaming face was gloom and full of despair, then he did something that he hadn't done since the day Serena first came to the Gem's Universe, he cried. Not just a few tears, he was heavily bawling after seeing his worst nightmare come to life right in front of him.

Lapis placed her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head up so she could look him in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, allowing him to cry into her chest. He had always been the one to comfort her and kept her safe and calm whenever she broke down, now it was her turn to help him during his emotional crisis. Thinking quickly, Lapis moved her hand up and down his back in a circular motion, the same notion he would do for her whenever she required emotional support.

"I, I had no idea that you worried so much Ash"

He slowly pulled out from her grip and after taking a deep breath, he turned to her "of course I do. I've been scared of her getting you again Lapis, I've been scared of Jasper and Homeworld hurting you and everyone else I love. I never want to lose you Lapis."

Garnet stood up, "now that we've figured out what's holding you back, I think you owe Pearl an apology"

As he dried his eyes and sniffled, an idea filled his head. He quickly stood back up, and without a word, he ran towards the warp pad and with his Jasper, he transported himself back to the Temple. Steven's Eevee and Pikachu were playing in the living room while Steven was helping Pearl do the dishes, although she was doing a majority of the work.

"I'm sorry Pearl, I want to try again"

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him, but after seeing his puffy, red eyes, she could tell he had done some self searching. "Alright, follow me"

He, Pearl, Steven and the pokemon all went back to the warp pad and went back to the Sky Arena, where Garnet and Lapis were still waiting.

"Are you sure about this?" Pearl asked as Garnet, Lapis, Steven and the pokemon went to the seats.

"Let's do it. My mind is clear, I'm ready to try one more time"

"Very well then, sit"

He followed Pearl's instruction and sat with her in the middle of the arena. Closing his eyes and focusing on unlocking his aura.

"Focus" she told him

He put all his energy into his inner being, focusing as much as possible to his aura. After a few moments, still nothing happened.

"I don't understand. My mind is set now, I should be able to do this, I know I can do this but I still just can't!" he groaned, finally accepting defeat.

In the stands, Steven and the pokemon all looked sad about his surrender, but Lapis had a final idea and walked over to her soon to be husband, taking his hand.

"From what we've just been through together, I wonder if maybe together we can do this"

After once again fusing into Lash, she sat in her meditative state like she did with Garnet. Taking a few deep breaths, she once again heeded Pearl's words.

"Perhaps Lapis is right, we might have been looking at this from the wrong angle. Both of you have always been confrontational, so perhaps we should try a more physical approach wouldn't you say?" Pearl asked summoning both Gallade and two holographic copies of herself.

Lash smiled "now you're speaking my language!" and jumped into battle. As she summoned a blade of water to strike the first holo pearl, she gasped as the holo pearl changed into Jasper. This time, Lash took a deep breath in and continued to slash downwards into Jasper's chest before she could attack "I'm not afraid of you anymore." she whispered into her ear "I'm stronger, we're stronger, than anything you have planned for us. And I know you're not the real Jasper, but I have a feeling that the real one knows this already. So if you want to take Lapis and our worlds away from Ash so badly? Well come and try, because we're ready for you! And you will not win!"

"Defeat accepted, good job!" the imaginary Jasper said before fading back into a holo Pearl and disintegrating.

Lash then saw the other holo Pearl and Gallade attack her from behind, holo Pearl with her spear while Gallade was using a psycho cut attack. Lash quickly turned and was able to grab Gallade mid strike with her third, tail like arm, and threw the pokemon into the holo Pearl, causing it to disintegrate as well.

"They were behind her, how did she?" Pearl began to ask, but her question was answered by Lash standing back up to face them, her eyes were glowing a light blue, and a barrage of blue flames covered her fists.

"Is that?" Steven asked

"Oh yeah" Lash exclaimed, as she fired a beam of aura into the sky, creating a small explosion of blue fire in the process.

"Congratulations Lash" Pearl told them as the spectators came from their seats "you did it"

"No Pearl" she said as she defused back into Ash and Lapis "we did it" Ash then raised his fist to the air, expecting to recreate the aura attack he just performed to no avail.

"Huh, I guess only Lash has complete control over aura then" Steven concluded as the others began to laugh at Ash's dilemma.

* * *

Sitting at his mahogany desk in his office in Team Rocket headquarters at Viridian City, Giovanni began to pour himself a glass of his favorite red wine and relax, expecting a quiet evening to himself. But to his dismay and annoyance, the intercom rang and his secretary's voice came through.

"Mr. Giovanni, lieutenant Aquamarine is here to speak to you, she says it's on the Diamond's authority"

"Very well, send her in"

The door opened and Aquamarine flew in, followed by the Team Rocket agents assigned to her.

"Aquamarine, Cassidy, Bobby-"

"It's Butch si-"

"May I finish please? Now where was I? Oh yes, Bobby, Annie, Oakley, and The Iron Masked Marauder, what do I owe for this gathering?"

"Mr. Giovanni, my team is ready for deployment and our mission to obtain the Lapis Lazuli is about to be underway"

"From what I've been told the Lazuli is only for Jasper's behalf, why should I care?"

"Because, the mission launch was delayed on account of a group of off color gems allied with the Chosen One stealing one of our ships. After seeing them in action, the Diamonds believe that this mission requires more than just five-"

"You dare barge into the new Pink Diamond's office during his quiet time, to ask for more soldiers!? Tell the other Diamonds that since I haven't received MY full part of our arrangement, I am not inclined to provide more than promised!" he yelled

Aquamarine looked at him with an annoyed scowl "you are not Pink Diamond, just because we have given you one of her shards dosen't you get all her abilities human. You are lucky Yellow or White Diamond weren't here to hear that, or I'd stake my life on that your little agreement would be broken, and you'd be executed for your arrogance Giovanni. Shall I call the Diamonds and let them know what you really think about them?"

Giovanni looked at her nervously, he honestly didn't even know White Diamond existed until now, but Aquamarine's threat sounded genuine, he had to be diplomatic. "I'd be more than happy to provide you with more soldiers for your little task force, but these five are my top agents, a five man army if you will. They will be more than competent in retrieving her, I'd stake my life on it"

"Be careful what you wager Giovanni, alright team let's go!"

"One moment please Aquamarine, I'd like a word with the Marauder in private for a moment"

"Two minutes" she said as the others left

"What do you want from me sir?"

"I'm just questioning your loyalty, that's all"

The Iron Masked Marauder looked worried when he said this, remembering his attempt to overthrow Giovanni by using Celebi a few years ago, "I understand sir, but I am now ever loyal to you. I'd kill for you and the Diamonds"

"Not good enough Marauder" he said taking a sip of wine "that's far too easy to say, what I want to hear from you is something only the truly loyal would say they'd kill for me. Would you say, kill a baby for me?"

The Marauder grew an evil smile "absolutely sir"

"Excellent, no go with the others. I have a lot at stake here and if it means stealing the ex girlfriend of their general or whatever to obtain my agenda so be it. And remember, kill anyone you want, just not the Lazuli, Ash or Steven. We still need them"

The Iron Masked Marauder saluted him and followed his comrades outside, through the portal to Homeworld they came from.

"What did Giovanni want?" Aquamarine asked him as they began to board their ship to Earth.

"He just made this mission a whole lot more fun" he said with a deranged smile.


	52. Dewey Wins

**Well, it happened. I'm so glad I came up with a contingency plan for in case this actually happened, which it did. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, *SPOILER ALERT!* the next few chapters will not be in the order the episodes were released, but I will do my best to be as true to the timeline as possible while also making it an enjoyable AU. Again, SPOILER ALERT for those who haven't seen the new episodes or are waiting for them to actually air on TV. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"Alright Kingdra use bubble beam!" Lapis's voice echoed across the plot of land. The dragon pokemon obeyed its trainer and fired a steady stream of bubbles from its snout at the purple bat in the sky.

"Dodge and use confuse ray Crobat!" Brock commanded.

Standing by the field Brock and Lapis were battling, James acted as referee as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Peridot watched.

"She's really gotten well adjusted to that Kingdra," Misty whispered to him as Kingdra managed to dodge the confuse ray attack.

In the two days since Arceus had gifted her the pokemon, Ash had been coaching her to train nonstop out of worry. Jasper's main goal was to get her, and he knew it was only a matter of time she came for her again, so he wanted her to be ready for when that time came.

"Use dragon pulse!".

But Crobat was far too fast for the water pokemon, and gracefully dodged it with astonishing speed. "Use cross poison!" his trainer ordered, and with an even greater speed, Crobat assaulted Kingdra with its poison attack, creating a small explosion.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Crobat and Brock are the winners!" James declared.

"Kingdra return" Lapis said, sounding disappointed in herself. "You did great" she reassured her pokemon that she wasn't upset with it.

"You did great Lapis" Ash told her once he rejoined them on the field "Crobat is one of the fastest pokemon there is there was no way Kingdra was going to outspeed it, but you put you put up a great fight nonetheless, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks," she quietly answered him.

"Ash!" Peridot exclaimed, holding her tablet in the air to show him a message she received from Steven, "Steven just messaged me to tell you "it's time", what does that mean?"

Ash took a deep breath, "I've been dreading this moment. Alright, thanks Peridot, now I've got to talk to Sadie"

He met Steven outside the Big Donut, looking just as miserable as he was "what's getting to you bud?"

"Connie's still mad at me, she hasn't talked to me since the night Arceus and Rose gave us our pokemon. What's getting to you?"

He sighed again, "Lapis is just, I don't know, she just seems quieter lately. Like, she's not even there, I'm really worried about her. Now come on, time to tear this bandage off" he pushed open the door to the restaurant where Sadie was working with Serena and looking miserable, but her eyes lit up when she saw the two enter.

"STEVEN! ASH! I'm so glad you're alright! Wait, where's Lars!?"

"Sadie, Lars is still in space"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's with some nice Gems who are on the run from their Homeworld overlords, as well as those two girls who were there that night we were taken. But May and Dawn had a change of heart and are protecting him, not that I think he's going to need it. Oh I wish you coulda seen it Sadie, he gave his life to save us. Wait-"

"HE DIED!?"

"Well yeah, but Steven brought him back to life. So now he's pink and has a portal in his head that we can use to see him any time"

"Well, I'm glad he's still, technically, alive. You guys told his parent's right?"

"Well, you're kind of our practice run"

"Oh gosh, I better go with you guys, Serena do you mind holding down the fort while we do this?"

"Sure, no problem"

The trio exited the shop, leaving Serena to herself, and began to make their way to the Barriga household. "Let's do this quick, I can't be away from work for too long"

"Woah, what's that?" Ash then asked seeing a large crowd of people surrounding Fish Stew Pizza "is Kofi having a sale or something?" Pushing through the crowd, he saw Jenny, Kiki and their grandmother Nanefua were addressing the crowd with picket signs and megaphones. "Jenny, Kiki, what's going on?"

"Quiet Ash, Grandma's about to speak" his friend told him sounding angry.

"One week ago, aliens nearly abducted the whole town!" the elderly woman told the crowd through her megaphone "and what did Mayor Dewey do about it? That's right: jack and squat! And that is why you should vote for me, your favorite Nanefua, for mayor of Beach City!" The crowd began to cheer at the old woman. "Now when I say, "Do we want Dewey?" you say, "No!" Do we want Dewey?"

"NO!" everyone in the crowd except for Ash, Steven and Sadie chanted.

"Okay, good job"

"I'm going to Lars's parent's house, I'll meet you guys there!" Sadie had to shout to the boys so they could hear over the crowd, then slinked out from the angry mob as it began to move down the boardwalk chanting "Down with Dewey!" repeatedly.

"Oh Arceus what have we done? Come on bud, we've got to fix this"

"Alright, but first, we have to tell Lars's parents"

After informing Lars's parents that their son was alive, the two made their way to the Dewey house, the first time Ash had been there since Buck threw him his birthday party. Outside, the mob from Fish Stew had organized and were still chanting in front of the Mayor's office window.

"This is not good. My gosh I've never had an opponent before. Even when I ran for Mayor of High School, I ran unopposed. Probably because I made up the position."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you were running for reelection against absolutely no one for the past year?" Ash asked the nervous wreck before him sounding completely confused as to the stupidity of the situation.

"If only we'd warned you about all this abduction stuff sooner, then everything would be fine now. We really dropped the ball"

"Uh, you're right Universe, it is all you guy's fault"

Ash just gave an annoyed look at him for his statement, then came up with his own solution "maybe we could hold a town meeting or something? We'll tell everyone how it was all our fault and you had nothing to do with it."

The Mayor thought for a moment "alright boys, having a scapegoat sounds good, plus the whole town respects you Ketchum and an endorsement will boost my credibility. Very well then, the ball's back in your court, just don't drop it again"

A few hours later, Mayor Dewey brought the "mayor mobile" towards the boardwalk with Ash and Steven by his side and Steven addressing the crowd through his own megaphone "so in conclusion, Mayor Dewey had nothing whatsoever to do with the abductions. Everything was my fault because I unknowingly provided some space Gems with a list of names and put everyone in danger. Mayor Dewey would never do anything to purposefully endanger the town. He basically just keeps a low profile and doesn't get involved in much of anything". Ash wished Steven hadn't said that last part.

"Yeah, well maybe he should be involved!" A woman in the crowd screamed

"He's the Mayor!" Another man screamed as the crowd began to boo him.

Steven looked around worryingly "uh, thanks for listening and please vote for him in the next Beach City election!"

The Mayor nervously grabbed the megaphone from Steven's hand, "okay, hello, thanks for coming! Wow, this whole abduction business was a real close call huh? But look around you, everyone is safe and accounted for"

"That's not true!" Sadie screamed from the crowd with Lars's parents standing beside her "what about my friend Lars?"

"Who?"

"Oh Arceus please stop talking" Ash thought to himself after hearing the Mayor's stupid response.

"What?! Lars! Lars Barriga? Mr and Mrs Barriga's son! Did you even know he was still missing? Did you know he was still somewhere is space? What kind of mayor doesn't know when his own people are lost in space!?"

"The donut boy? Is that why the donut shop was closed this morning?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up" Ash continued to whisper to himself.

"Do not worry!" The mayor exclaimed "I shall do everything in my power to hire a NEW donut boy!"

"Oh my sweet Arceus are are you really THAT dense?!" Ash finally screamed out loud at him, effectively making the situation worse.

"Yeah, Ash is finally asking the REAL questions!" Mr. Fryman said from the crowd.

"I agree, I think ASH should be Mayor!" Someone in the crowd screamed. To Ash's horror, the crowd then began to chant "Ash for mayor! Ash for mayor!" Over and over.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait! I am NOT capable of being mayor! Don't endorse me because I don't want that job!"

"Well then Nanefua should be mayor!"

By now the crowd had grown into a small riot, throwing tomatoes at the Mayor and chanting either "Nanefua for mayor!" or "Ash for mayor!". Eventually Mayor Dewey's bodyguards were able to dissolve the mob and send everyone home, but not before Mayor Dewey got a tomato to the face. As the sun began to set, Mayor Dewey had looped the video of his tomato encounter over and over, as Ronaldo had posted to his Tubetube channel.

"How did this get on the internet so fast? I didn't invite any press to this"

"Well, at least only like twelve people have seen it" Ash tried to console him.

"TWELVE PEOPLE!? That's half the town! I'm finished! I don't know of any political figures who have made a comeback after getting a tomato to the face! How would they settle this in your world Ketchum?"

"Well this would normally be solved with a Pokémon battle, but I don't think-"

"THAT'S IT! Ketchum, train me to become a great pokemon trainer! The people love you for it, imagine if I were one!"

"Mayor Dewey I don't think that the people of this town like me just because I'm a Pokémon trainer-"

"We have to try!" the mayor screamed reaching for Ash's belt.

"Hey don't touch me!" Ash responded shoving him and getting into a skirmish with the mayor.

"Stop both of you!" Steven finally broke up the fight. "Look, tomorrow's the big debate. You still have one more chance to get back the town's love and respect."

"But Steven, some of the things people have been saying about me are really painful and mean"

"We've just got to change the conversation. We can start with this" Steven told him, taking a book out titled How to Talk To People. "We're gonna prepare you for this debate, even if it takes all night!"

When he saw Steven was serious, Ash took out his phone and texted Peridot "not going to be coming home tonight, tell Lapis not to worry".

After a few minutes, Peridot responded with "okay, but she's been isolating herself on the silo all day anyway. We're all a little concerned"

Every bone in his body was telling him to go to her, to help her, to be there for her. But he knew he had to fix the political mess he and Steven made, and had to stay for the time being. When Steven was finished, he had made good on his promise that it would be all night, for it was already morning, and all three of them were exhausted.

"Alright, today's the day. You've got your note cards, you look great, and if anyone brings up the alien invasion thing I wrote a bunch a bunch of Ocean Town jokes for you to use"

"Aw shucks Universe, you're like the son I never had."

"You… have a son"

"I know that, you're just different from him is all"

The town debate began, Nanefua approached her podium confidently while Dewey nervously crawled over towards it and slouched over. Ash turned to see a considerable amount of people came, two of them even held "Ash for mayor" signs, much to his disdain.

Dewey awkwardly cleared his throat "People of Beach City. You might think that being a mayor is a fine and glamorous sort of thing. I can understand why my opponent would want the position. But I've been mayor of this city for a decade, and I know some things that Ms. Nanefua does not. You see, when you're the mayor, you get blamed for everything. When the boardwalk has termites, it's the mayor's fault. When aliens steal people, it's the mayor's fault. When the mayor crashes the mayor mobile into the only cell tower in town, it's the mayor's fault. Most people can't handle that kind of pressure, but I can. So, I say to you, Beach City citizens, just enjoy our wonderful ocean breeze and don't worry about a thing. Just let Dewey "do" it for you"

The crowd murmured and applauded his statement. Ash even found himself impressed a little by how mature the mayor seemed. Then it was Nanefua's turn to speak.

"You know, Mayor Dewey, you are right."

"I am? A-about what?"

"I have blamed you for too many things, and that is not helping. Blaming our problems completely on the mayor is not getting us anywhere. When one of us suffers, the town suffers. When you suffer, Mayor, the town suffers. So, no longer will I point my fingers at you. I will extend all my fingers on both my hands to everyone here today and ask that we share responsibility for the welfare and safety of Beach City, together! Thank you."

The crowd exploded into applause, chanting her name. Dewey wasn't clearly prepared for this and dropped Steven' notes struggling to pick them up. "Uh, did you ever notice how people from Ocean Town?" He began to read before setting the card down in defeat "Oh, who am I kidding? Beach City deserves a real mayor. Someone wise and collected like Ms. Nanefua"

Ash and Steven both looked at each other shocked, all their hard work had been for nothing.

"I withdraw from the race. You can find the key to the city under the city welcome mat." He shook her hand, and then just walked away as the crowd cheered for its new mayor.

"Mayor Dewey, what're you doing?! Y-You can't just throw the election like that. W-We could still win!" Steven attempted to protest his decision, although Ash understood it fully.

"Well, I know it's not very traditional to do that in the middle of a debate, but why drag it out?"

"We could have won! I really believed in you! I really believed in us!"

"Well, you were wrong. What do you want me to say?"

"How about, "I'm sorry. We were in this together, and I let you down."

"Come on boys, You both know she's gonna be a better mayor than me. It was the right thing to do."

"I guess, but... I still feel betrayed. That's probably how Connie feels."

"And how Lapis probably feels to"

Dewey looked at them confused, "Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've got to find a new job."

"Wait Mayor Dewey" Ash said before he walked off

"It's just Mr Dewey now Ash, what can I do for you?"

He extended his hand out, "sorry for fighting you last night, I'd be honored to train you to be a great pokemon trainer. And consider you and Buck invited to me and Lapis's wedding"

Dewey shook Ash's hand as a sign of respect "thanks, but I've got to find me a new job, and try to be a better dad to Buck. Well, good luck boys."

Steven took out his phone and began to call Connie, while Ash turned back to the barn without a word and found Lapis on the silo as Peridot told him she'd be. "Hey" he quietly said climbing up and sitting beside her.

"Hey" she quietly answered.

"You seem really upset about something. Was it something I did? You know you can tell me anything right? Tell me what's wrong, and I vow I will fix it no matter what it is".

"That's the problem, it's something that can't be fixed. When we were Lash, I saw everything, everything you fear will happen. Complete annihilation, all out war. Ash, the last time I got caught in war I was trapped in a mirror for ten thousand years! Now I'm facing another one, and facing the destruction of everyone I love, you, Steven, Peridot, Brock, James, Misty, everyone. I'm facing becoming trapped with" she paused and began to tear up before she could say Jasper's name. "I don't know if I can face that. I don't know if I can do this. I can't bare the thought of being forced into another war!" She began to cry into his shoulder.

"Lapis, whatever my destiny is I know it is with you, and I promise you that I won't let you get caught in this war. I promise they won't take you. I promise they won't take me." He held his future bride closer and looked to the sky, worried for when Team Rocket and Homeworld arrived, and how he was going to make good on that promise. He then remembered something that made him chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked

"This town almost made me the mayor" he choked through his laughter. Lapis then couldn't help

But laugh with him because of how funny the whole situation was. "There's that smile I love to see" he pointed out as they were both now giggling and smiling, he topped the perfect moment off by kissing her passionately, a kiss she was happy to return. "You know what, let's just do it now"

"Do what?"

"Let's get married, right here right now"

She giggle snorted, "okay, what do we have to do?"

It was then when he realized, neither of them had any idea what they were supposed to do, he had seen a wedding on TV and it seemed so easy to do, but it was obvious they had no idea, "you know what, maybe we should give it a couple more days"

"Agreed" she said, pecking him quickly on the lips then making her way to bed.

Before he could leave the silo to join her, he quickly pulled out his phone and searched on the internet "what do you have to do to throw a wedding". "Oh man" he said to himself once he saw just how many steps there actually were.


	53. Sadie Killer

**I loved this episode so much, and I'm so glad Sadie and the Cool Kids finally got some screen time like this. Like I said before, although the chapters and episodes won't be cohesive in the order they aired, they will be as close to the canon storyline as possible before it branches into AU territory *SPOILER ALERT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THIS EPISODE YET, ALSO POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

The previous night Serena had texted Ash and requested that he walked her to work that morning for a talk. That morning he obliged her request and met her outside Jamie's home.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm concerned about Clemont," she revealed. In the days since Ash, Steven and Clemont returned from Homeworld, Clemont had moved in with Jamie, Bonnie and herself. "He's been" she had to pause, the hurt in her voice evident "he's been screaming in his sleep Ash".

"Well of course he's got PTSD Serena, after seeing what he had to go through who wouldn't? I mean, Homeworld torchured him, cut off his legs, threatened his little sister, and forced him to kill innocent Gems and build weapons that will kill countless innocents. I'd feel guilty too. The best thing we can do now is be there for him. Hey, how's Jamie by the way?".

"He's been doing alright, even though he still blames himself for what happened. But I know better, it's my fault not his", she confessed holding back tears.

"Woah, woah, woah Serena, it's nobody's fault that what happened happened. I know that no matter what you did, or Jamie did or even what Lapis did, nothing was going to change. Aquamarine, Topaz, May and Dawn were going to take someone into space, me and Steven just made sure it wasn't you guys. It's actually weird, the only person who seems to be taking this whole thing well was Lars, and he actually got taken. Serena it's not your fault and I don't blame you. Now come on, you gonna get me some donuts or what?" he joked while opening the door to the Big Donut for her. Inside he saw Sadie completing a large order for Steven.

"Oh, morning Serena, Ash" Sadie addressed them looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey Sadie, what's with the big order Steven?"

"Band practice, I've joined Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream's new band."

"Oh that's so cool Steven," Serena admired as she got behind the counter to assist Sadie.

"Yeah, we're still trying to find our style but it's still pretty fun to just play music with other people. It's also nice to have an outlet that doesn't involve space, and Gem stuff, and everything else that's been happening else going on" Steven explained with a sigh.

"I'd love to have that luxury bud."

"You guys should totally join us, we're all practicing at Sour Cream's place tonight. Feel free to stop by if you guys have time"

"That sounds awesome bud, let's do it!" Ash immediately volunteered.

"Thanks Steven, but I can't I promised I'd help Bonnie get Clemont back on his feet tonight, he hasn't left Jamie's couch in forever. Besides I'm the one closing tonight" Serena declined.

"I'll try," Sadie dreamily told him, "hopefully I can finish restocking napkins early before my shift ends. We're always running out for some reason"

"Huh, weird" Steven thought as he took literally every single napkin out from the dispenser before he and Ash left "see you guys"

Once the duo reached Sour Cream's house they were greeted to Sour Cream and Jenny sitting outside just playing around with their equipment, but as soon as she saw Ash, Jenny approached him with an angry scowl.

"Yo Ash! What's this biz I hear about you inviting Buck and his dad to your wedding but not us? I thought we were your friends!" she playfully hit him in the back.

"Woah easy there Jenny, I was getting to you guys! I was giving you specifically some time to adjust to your grandma becoming the new mayor, but you and Sour Cream are invited. In fact, now that you guys are in a band, think maybe you guys could play at it?"

"Can I?" Sour Cream excitedly said, as he began to play a dance version of "Here Comes the Bride" on his sound system.

"Awesome"

"Hey! Hey!" Buck exclaimed to them, running down the street to get their attention.

"What's up Buck?"

"Guess who's got a gig at Delmarva's number two music and seafood festival this weekend?" he excitedly asked.

"Chuchi and the Woo woos?" Jenny asked even more excited.

"Jack and the Frosted Tips?" Sour Cream asked.

"Sevenforce?" Steven asked.

Buck just looked at them, upset that none of his friends figured it out yet "no, us!"

"WHAT!?" they all asked

"But we don't even have a name yet!" Steven rose his concern.

"Or a setlist!" Jenny spoke up.

"Or even one single song to put on a setlist!" Sour Cream also said.

Jenny sighed "guess we've got a lot of work to do"

"We could cover a song from my world" Ash suggested, pulling out a CD from his backpack and giving it to Sour Cream to play "it's the most popular song on the planet of my world"

Sour Cream listened to Ash's song over his headphones and his eyes lit up "this is the single greatest song I've ever heard in my life, we HAVE to cover it!"

Steven, Buck and Jenny took a listen to it, all agreeing that it was an amazing song, but Buck then spoke up "granted, this song is great. But there's already seven coverbands at this thing, I kind of want us to be original you know, but you could totally open for us Ash, we'll play the song only if you sing it"

"Yeah Ash! This song was made for you!" Steven agreed "plus you have an amazing singing voice!"

Ash blushed from Steven's compliment "we'll, you know what? YEAH! Let's do it!"

"Glad we've got that part squared away, but we still gotta find THIS band's original style, come up with an original song!" Jenny voiced her concern as well.

The group spent the entire day brainstorming, coming up with ideas and shooting them all down until it grew dark out.

"What if we go for a more, rap-abilly style?" Sour Cream suggested

"What's that?" Ash asked

"Hip Hop and Country"

"NO!"

"How bout something like…" Steven began strumming at his guitar " _here we are our hearts combining. Music and friends our souls aligning"_

"Hold on Steven," Buck said "you got a really cool sentiment going on that can resonate with a wide audience, I just feel this seafood festival needs to hear something challenging and provocative. Check this out!" he sat down and began to strum his own guitar " _Doo doo"_ he paused. " _Butt"._ He paused again " _The government"_ yet another pause in his song " _Corrupts"._

"Hold on there Bucky D, I'm all for being socially conscience and waking people up inside, but people are gonna be at this seafood festival to have fun! Let's give them something they can dance to! Sour Cream, give me a beat!"

Sour Cream began to drop his own beat and the others played on their guitars to it. "And how bout some-" he said completely ruining the shared moment with an obnoxiously loud screeching noise.

"What the heck Sour Cream!?"

"What? Can't let your audience get too comfortable"

"Maybe we should just call it a night and try again tomorrow" Steven suggested.

"Hey guys!" Sadie exclaimed running down the driveway "sorry I'm so late, you all still practicing?"

"Sorry Sadie we just wrapped up, we were getting nowhere aside from covering a song from Ash's world we'll close the act with"

"Aw shoot, I really wanted to hear you guys. Well, let me know if you have another band practice when I'm not working, see ya guys"

"Bye Sadie" Jenny said as she walked off disappointed.

"She really needs a break from this whole thing, maybe we could do our rehearsal after she's done working?" Ash suggested.

"That's a pretty cool idea Ash. Well, goodnight"

After arriving home to the barn, he saw Lapis standing with Charizard, making him burn something and placing her finger over her mouth to tell the pokemon to keep quiet. "You getting rid of evidence?" he jokingly asked after sneaking up behind her.

Lapis quickly turned around, having been startled by his presence "no!" she very sternly protested "It's just a, a failed meep morp I didn't want anyone to see". Before he could asked her about it, she sprouted her wings and flew into the barn.

He looked at both Pikachu and Charizard confused, "what did she just make you burn?" he asked Charizard, who simply shrugged innocently. He knelt down and examined the charred remains of the object she didn't want him to see, and unfortunately she succeeded as he could only tell it was the size of his finger and was made of plastic. But he decided to trust her claim of it being an unusual meep morp and went to bed.

The next evening, after practicing Ash's song all day, the band began to follow Sadie home, surprising her at her front door.

"Woah hey guys, I just got home from work" she said completely of guard.

"We know how busy your schedule is, so we decided to bring the jam to you"

"Aww shucks guys, but my room is such a mess right now, okay just give me a minute to tidy up" after the five followed her inside to the basement, she began to grab a few ples of clothes and throw them into the closet.

"Dang Sadie you got so much space in here"

"Yo Sadie, you got any free outlets I can plug into?"

"Oh yeah, check over by the TV". with their equipment set, the band got ready to find their official style, all except for Buck, who struggled to get comfortable in the cramped space between Sadie's bed and the TV, so he got up and plopped down next to her, only to hear a loud crunching sound come from the mattress "aw doo doo, I think I broke your bed". Sadie pushed him off, revealing a pile of VHS tapes from below the sheet.

"Woah, scary movies" Sour Cream admired "hey Sadie you've got a dark side"

"It's more of a dork side"

"HEY! Is that The Lurch?" Jenny asked, picking up the case at the top of the pile.

"You know this one?"

"YEAH! It's a classic! I can't believe you have a copy! Guys, we have got to watch this!"

Sadie popped the tape into the VCR and everyone sat down to watch the swamp themed zombie movie.

"I can't believe you like this one, not everyone appreciates Bulgarian horror"

The only two people who weren't enjoying themselves were Steven and Pikachu, as both were covering their eyes with fear, Pikachu even holding onto Ash's arm tightly out of fear. "Guys, Steven said "don't we need to find our sound?"

"I kinda like this sound" Sour Cream said, getting up and recreating the movie's soundtrack on his equipment. Jenny followed suit and played along on her base, while Buck and Steven played their guitars.

"Now we just need some provocative lyrics"

" _Tired from work"_ Sadie sang

"Nice" Buck complimented.

" _Hate, my job. I really oughta be in mourning. But i've got another shift this morning. Everyday feels like it's never ending. What's the point of all this time I'm spending here, at this dead-end job! Oh, we are the working dead! And we lurch for minimum wage. But I'd really rather be, eating your brain._

 _Look at you, you seem so bright and healthy. And your minds are full of joy and wonder. Stay a thousand miles from the condition that I've got from all the stress I'm under. Don't come near me or you might encourage all these terrifying sudden urges. Seeing you makes skipping work so tempting, don't you know at night I'm temping here, at this, dead-end job!_

 _Oh! We are the working dead! And we lurch for minimum wage. But I'd really rather be, eating your brain!"_

Throughout her song, Ash could hear the contempt in Sadie's voice and lyrics, a contempt he never saw of her until now. But the angst actually brought a sense of investment into the music, and added a personal level that challenged the audience.

Amid the applause from her friends, Buck joked "you're not Sadie Miller, you're Sadie Killer"

"THIS IS IT!" Jenny excitedly proclaimed "this is our sound! Sadie you should be our frontman!"

Sadie's eyes lit up from that idea "really? Wow I, wait no I can't, I have to work tomorrow. Actually, you guys should probably pack up, I've got to get some rest before my shift". She explained disappointedly.

"Aw doo doo" Buck complained, "looks like we're back to just covering Ash's song"

Soon the weekend came, and with it came the festival. News that Ash Ketchum was preforming spread across town and it's citizens were very excited, all except for the band he was performing with for they lost their originality. Nevertheless, they were determined to perform their hearts out with Ash and went through with his cover.

"Alright, you guys know the drill, Lapis and the others are gonna be in the audience so I'm dedicating our performance to her" he explained as they all met up at Fish Stew to go.

"So no Sadie Killer huh?" Jenny asked Steven, who previously that day gave one last attempt to convince Sadie to join them.

"Afraid not, she's just too busy with work"

"Aw man"

"This gig won't be the same without her"

"Alright Steven, you're gonna have to up your scary game to fill Sadie's shoes" Buck explained

"Got it!" he then gave an adorable little roaring noise like that a five year old pretending to be a dinosaur would make.

"He can't help being cute no more than I can help being cool" Buck evaluated, let's just try to focus on Ash.

They loaded into the pizza mobile and Jenny began to drive them "buckle up y'all" she commanded.

"Hope the seafood at this place is good" Sour Cream said in the back of the car with Ash and Buck.

"So where is this place exactly?"

"I wrote it down for you" Ash told her.

"Oh on that tiny piece of paper? Where'd I put it?" she asked parking the car and looking around.

"Did it fall under the seat?" Steven asked

"Yo, what if this is all a dream?" Buck suddenly asked.

"Buck what the heck do you mean by that?" Ash asked him extremely confused.

Before he could answer, Sadie's voice came from behind them, and the short teen came running towards them.

"SADIE!" they all excitedly exclaimed as she jumped onto the trunk of the car and into the back seat with the other boys.

"I can do it! I can do the show! And I can practice, and the next one, and the next, and the one after that!"

"But, don't you have work?"

She smiled at Ash smugly before tearing off her Big Donut uniform and throwing it to the ground "I QUIT!"

"But, what about Serena?" Ash asked a little worried for his friend now working completely alone.

"I talked to her about it, she's getting that Clemont guy to replace me! Now let's do this show!"

After parking the car, they dropped Ash off to keep his performance a surprise so the Sadie Killers could perform and he'd close their act. He eventually found his housemates seated at a table, Brock trying and failing to flirt with other women, Peridot and James getting into a heated discussion about Percy and Pierre on Camp Pinning Hearts, and Misty eating shrimp to her heart's content. "Hey guys" he said sitting with them next to Lapis, who had decided to try eating some of the seafood. As he grabbed a bucket of crab legs and began going to town, he looked at his fiance looking glumly at her plate. "What's wrong, did you make friends with that lobster the last time you were in the ocean?" he joked.

Lapis acknowledged him with a shy smile, "no I'm just feeling a little off right now. But I'm still having a good time here don't get me wrong". He couldn't help but think that the object he saw her burning was troubling her still, but seeing how troubled she appeared to be despite smiling happily and resting her head on his shoulders, he decided to leave well enough alone for now.

"Yo Ash!" he heard Amethyst shout to him, leading Garnet, Pearl, Greg, Serena, Jamie and Clemont from the opposite side of the arena. "See I told you they'd be here"

"Hey guys, Garnet it's a rare sight to see you and Pearl out of the Temple"

"Oh, we wouldn't miss seeing Steven perform on that stage for the world, and do I hear that you will be performing with him?" Pearl asked

"Wait, you're singing?" Lapis asked him "why didn't you tell me?"

Ash playfully shrugged "what can I say? I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Thank you so much ladies and gentlemen!" Sadie proclaimed from the stage to a roar of applause "we are the Sadie Killers, but before we go we have one more song sung by someone incredibly talented and awesome! Without further adue, here he is, the man who brought Pokemon to our little world, who's defended this city with all his heart and soul for the past year! Please welcome my good friend Ash Ketchum to the stage!" he quickly pushed through the crown and boarded the stage, accepting the microphone from her and taking center stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

The audience cheered.

"Alright, these guys are about to close out the show with me and will perform a classic song from my home universe, ladies and gentlemen please give it up fro the Sadie Killers! On the keyboard, he's the man behind the killer beats tonight it's Sour Cream!" Sour Cream accepted Ash's hype by blasting an incredibly powerful bass drop, much to the audience's delight.

"Now on bass she's sassy, she's classy, she'll break your heart just as fast as she can deliver a pizza, give it up for Jenny Fishtew!" Jenny strummed her bass as hard as she could in a blatant display of showmanship.

"And of course on acoustic, he's the coolest guy you'll ever met, the man with a plan, he's Buck Dewey!". In response to his individual hype up, Buck strung his acoustic guitar with lightning fast speed, signaling to the cheering crowd with his fingers.

"Next up, you know her, you love her, she's got a voice an angel would be jealous of, on backup vocals and frontman of the band, she's Sadie Miller!". With her reintroduction to the crowd, she waved and took her place at the second microphone.

"And last, but certainly not least, he's my brother in every way but blood. My partner in crime and is one of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, on the keytar, you know him, you love him, give it up for Steven Quartz Universe!". Steven came to his brother's side and hugged him in a tight "bro hug" before both of them raised their fists in the air. "This song is dedicated to the love of my life in the audience tonight, ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for my beautiful fiance Lapis Lazuli!" The person running the lights moved the spotlight above Lapis and the crowd cheered for her, which she awkwardly smiled in response. "Lapis, I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times and a thousand more after that: you are my soulmate, you are my heart and soul, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, this song is for you." he saw she was beginning to tear up and clutch her chest for his dedication. "NOW LET'S DO THIS!"

"One, two, one two three" Sour Cream exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the sound system and beginning the electric drumbeat, Steven began the piano tune on his keytar, while Jenny and Buck started on their guitars. Clutching the microphone, Ash began to sing, making eye contact with Lapis the entire time.

" _I wanna be, the very best. Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause! I will travel, across the land, searching far and wide. Teach pokemon to understand the power that's inside!"_

Sadie and Steven provided the backup chorus for him " _Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all"_

" _It's you and me, I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place"_

He pulled Lapis from the audience and onto the stage with him, taking her by the hand singing to her.

" _Come with me the time is right. There's no better team. Arm and arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream."_

" _Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

" _It's you and me! I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend! Pokemon gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all. GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! YEEEAAAAHH!"_

In his pause, Sour Cream turned the volume up on his sound speaker and boosted the drumbeat, Steven also put a greater emphasis on his keytar for the piano melody. Then Jenny began her guitar solo with a charismatic grin to the crowd. Ash leaned in and kissed Lapis during Jenny's solo, becoming illuminated and fusing into Lash. once Jenny had finished, Steven and Sadie got ready for their finale with Lash.

" _Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! POK-E-MON! Gotta catch 'em all! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON!"_

With their song finished, Lash quickly brought down the house by throwing Charizard's pokeball into the air, allowing the fire type pokemon to blast a flamethrower attack for a pyrotechnical spectacle. Finished up with a thunderbolt attack from Pikachu, creating a show of fire and sparks for the audience's delight.

Steven rushed to Lash and grabbed her in a tight hug, one they were happy to return.

"That was really cool, even for me" Buck admired the group as they all celebrated backstage.

"That was awesome! I mean when you brought out Charizard AND Pikachu like that Ash!?" Jenny fangirled.

"Let's hear it for the Sadie Killers one more time ladies and gentlemen!" the host of the festival announced bringing them all back onstage for one final bow.


	54. Kevin Party

**No poseo Pokemon o Steven Universe, shoutout to all my spanish viewers. I chose not to do the episode Gemcation because I found it to not only be boring, but more importantly I couldn't write Ash and the pokemon into the episode with relevance to the story for the life of me. I rewrote the episode at least fifteen times, yet I just couldn't come up with a satisfactory conclusion or action. As a result I just decided to skip that episode and go to the next one I wanted to do. I also chose to do Kevin Party before I caught up with the episode Raise the Barn because the events of this chapter will cross into that chapter once I finish it. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Sitting on his back, shirtless on Jamie's dining room table, Ash squinted his eyes to the small flashlight Clemont shined into them.

"Don't struggle through this Ash. I know it's uncomfortable, but I need to monitor the effects your gem has on your human body through long term exposure to Earth's atmosphere. Now stay still". He began to feel Ash's chest, and gently taped Skinny's Jasper as if he expected a reaction, one that he didn't get. Suddenly he took out a rubber glove, "alright I think you know what comes next"

"WOAH!" he exclaimed jumping off the table, "this is getting a little too weird for me Clemont, I'm fine really."

"Fine, but I'll still require a blood sample for study"

"OW!" he exclaimed when his friend jabbed a needle into his arm and drew a small amount of blood, collecting it in a test tube. Clemont began to bandage up his arm, where Ash turned to the kitchen and saw that Serena was hiding, trying her best not to let Ash catch her ogling at him shirtless, but even he could see her blushing and biting her lip. With Clemont's "physical" over, he threw his undershirt and favorite blue jacket back on and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder from the counter top, ready to exit the house for he had another important meeting that day. "I'll see you guys later".

Excitedly walking down the boardwalk, Ash took this opportunity to reflect on himself. A few seagulls squawked above him in the hot sun as he lost himself in thought about his current situation. Since his performance, Lapis had still been quiet and reserved around him, but had expressed her excitement for their upcoming marriage. And with the appointment he was going to, he was going to bring them one step closer to achieving that goal. He entered Fish Stew Pizza with a hoard of Butterfrees in his stomach, taking a seat with the little, old lady with a mountain of papers at the table. "Hello Mayor Nanefua".

"Hello Ash, and you've saved this city time and time again, you can just refer to me as "Nanefua" she told him, giving Pikachu a quick scratch behind the ears, much to the pokemon's delight. "Now, I have examined the necessary paperwork, and it will take me a couple more days to get your marriage certificate authenticated, as you are technically not a citizen and Miss Lapis isn't a human at all. I'll have to jump through quite a few hoops, but I'm positive that I can get it verified, just give me two days".

He stood up and hugged the little woman out of joy "thank you so much Nanefua!"

The bell to the entrance dinged after Steven entered the shop, grimly carrying an armful of fliers. Ash was about to tell him the good news, but changed his mind after seeing how miserable Steven looked. "What's wrong bud? What's with the fliers?"

"It's Lion. He still hasn't come home and has got me worried"

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"With Connie the night Arceus gave us our pokemon. It was also the last time since she's talked to me"

"But that was a week ago! Come on, I'll help you look for him. See you later Nanefua"

"If you see Lion call me right away! He's my only interdimensional gateway into space, and I love him!" Steven told the Fishtews as they exited the shop to begin their search "alright, I think I have enough fliers to-"

He was interrupted by a yellow sports car quickly speeding down the boardwalk, just barely missing the two and stopping in front of them. Both knew exactly whose car this was, as the driver stepped outside and leaned back on the car, acting cool. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

Steven sighed in annoyance before he began to lead Ash in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Listen Ash, Little Kid-"

"Beat it Kevin, we don't have time for this"

"Look, I'm throwing a party tonight at my parent's palatial estate. All the coolest teens in Delmarva have already RSVPed, except for two. The only two cooler than I am"

Steven looked at Ash confused "are you, talking about me?"

"What? Ew no. I'm talking about Ash, and Stevonnie"

Ash just rolled his eyes while Steven just looked at him almost offended "what? You can't just, This is the last thing we need right now. Come on Ash, let's go"

"Look kid, Stevonnie is better than me okay?" Kevin confessed, blocking the two as they tried to leave, "better dancer, better driver, Stevonnie truly does not care what anyone thinks, that's why they're the coolest. And I can't be the coolest, I at least gotta be seen hanging with the coolest"

"Stevonnie only exists when Connie and I are together, and we're, I'm not coming. And neither is Ash"

Kevin looked at them upset "great, so I invited that other kid for nothing" he told himself as he began to get back into his car.

Kevin's words struck Steven like a truck "Connie's going!?"

"Of course she's going, no one turns down an invitation to a Kevin Party"

"Well we just did" Ash joked to him

"But she can't stand you Kevin. Why would she agree? Wait, did you say all of this to her to!? Does she think I'm gonna be there? IS IT TOO LATE TO RSVP?!"

"Yes, but I'll make an exception for Stevonnie, and also Ash has to come if you go"

"Well, good thing I didn't have plans tonight, we'll be there"

"Cool, and bring your cat," he said pointing at Pikachu, "chicks love cats"

"Yeah, I'm getting married and Pikachu's not a cat"

"Then you won't mind if I used him then?" he asked reaching for the pokemon.

"Kevin don't!"

"PIK-A-CHU!" the electric pokemon exclaimed, electrocuting him in self defense.

"On second thought, don't bring him" he coughed through his pain, "what's your number? I'll text you guys the address. You know what? Here," he said handing Steven his cell phone "just put it in"

"How do we?"

"You roll the little ball to navigate"

After both of them put their numbers into Kevin's phone and returned it, he examined the two new contacts "your name's Steven? Weird, I thought it was Clarence. See you tonight, Ash and Steven"

After spending the entire day worrying about looking for Lion, the two went alone to address Kevin texted them. Under normal circumstances Ash would've invited his friends and Lapis to come along, but Kevin made it specifically clear the party was invite only. Walking in through the backyard gate, they saw the party was... boring to say the least as most of the party goers were either on their phones or just relaxing in the hot tub.

"Steven! Ash! What took you guys so long?" the host angrily asked.

"We kinda got got lost coming up the driveway"

"Yo Kev!" one of the guests screamed from across the patio "who invited the seven year old?"

"Shut your mouth Derek! I thought I told you to go buy us some more ice!" his gaze turned to Steven wearing his pink, collar shirt and cringed "did you just come from picture day at school or something?"

"We brought snacks" Steven awkwardly tried to change the subject. Kevin responded by grabbing the plastic bag and throwing it into the tree of his backyard.

"This party is lame enough as it is, look at these people! This is forgettable, but not for long. When Stevonnie shows up on the scene, everybody's talking about it. And when Stevonnie shows up to my party tonight, everyone will be talking about it until they're old grandparents, and their last words to their grandchildren will be: "Kevin throws the best parties".

Ash just rolled his eyes before noticing something out of place at the party. Lion.

Steven followed Ash's gaze and saw his missing feline "wait, you're the one who had him the whole time?"

"What? No, I'm allergic to dogs"

Lion turned his body to reveal the real reason for being at Kevin's party. Laughing with the teens taking selfies with Lion and her pokemon was Connie, but not as Ash remembered her. Sometime during the week she had cut her hair much shorter than it was the last time he saw her, and it was obvious she'd been training nonstop because her Honedge had already evolved into Doublade.

Steven quickly hid behind the taller boys when she looked in their direction. "I haven't seen her in so long. She looks so different. I thought she'd be here to see me, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she's just here to have a good time. Maybe she's moved on"

"She's moved on?" Kevin asked completely ignorant to the situation "wait, did you guys break up? Can seven year olds even do that?"

"I'm fourteen"

"You didn't tell me you guys broke up. You got a free ticket to what would've been the coolest teen party in Delmarva. But now it's just some sad kid party getting crashed by a couple of sad kids!"

"Alright we're leaving" Ash finally came to Steven's defense

Kevin took a deep breath "no, we can fix this, when did this happen?"

"Last week"

"Have you been texting her?"

"Several dozen times"

"She text you back?"

"No"

Kevin evaluated the situation "but she knew you'd be here"

"Right, I'll just go talk to her. I'll tell her how sorry I am. I'll tell her how much I-" he began to choke on his words and cry.

"WOAH! NO, NO, NO, NO" Kevin protested him, blocking him from approaching her. "Okay kid, listen. I wouldn't normally do this because you're a pitiful kid with snot coming out of your nose, but I need those old people to whisper my name before they die. And if you don't pull it together you're gonna regret it, and it'll be Sabina all over again!"

"Whose Sabina?"

Ash struggled to hold back his laughter at Kevin's blushing face, but he shook it off and got back into his plan. "Look, you can't just dump your emotional honesty face all over her, you're gonna freak her out!"

"I'd hate to admit it Steven, but he's right. We have to approach this carefully"

"I just want us to talk again"

"Exactly," Kevin agreed "but look what she's doing. Her life is good, she's got a dog now"

"And a haircut"

"Right, but your life is good too. You don't need to talk to her either. You've got new stuff going on. New shirt, new friends."

"She gave me this shirt for my birthday"

Kevin groaned, "Ash give him your jacket"

"What? No"

"You're right it looks too good on you" Kevin then turned his attention to Derek "DEREK! GIVE ME YOUR JACKET!" he marched right over to the other boy and wrestled the teal jacket off him. "Here, put this on, collar up"

"You're friend looks kinda mad"

"He's not my friend. And that's not quite cool enough," he then removed his own scarf and put it over Steven's neck. "Nice, it's almost like you have style"

"Why does he need the scarf? It's not even cold out"

"Why do you wear the jacket?" Kevin asked Ash in response "now come on man, let's show Connie what a good time Steven's having with his friends Ash and Kevin". For the next two hours, Kevin brought the two into forced conversation with obnoxious strangers, got them to drink disgusting energy drinks, and even got into a dance off between himself and Steven while Ash just struggled to keep some of the hipster girls there from flirting with him. It was no secret now that some of the girls in Beach City found him attractive, as he would catch some girls staring at him while he was washing cars at work, and admittedly he sometimes let himself get wet enough so the inside of his shirt were visible and the ladies could get a quick peek at the goods he was packing, but he was a one gem man, so this night he was basically fighting the girls back with a stick. Suddenly, Kevin jabbed him with his elbow and pointed in Connie's direction, who was pretending not to have been looking at Steven. He couldn't believe it, but Kevin was right about everything.

"Hey kid, you should go talk to Connie"

"So I can tell her about my feelings?!" Steven excitedly asked

"No. Be casual, you're showing her how you have it together. You're not dying to talk to her because you're not dying at all. You're living, now make her want that life with you"

"Wow Kevin, that's pretty moving." Ash couldn't help but admire.

"I know it is" he arrogantly told him "so move already Steven. And remember, be cool, be casual, and walk away"

After taking a moment to collect himself, Steven stood up and walked over to Connie, Lion and Doublade.

"You know Kevin, earlier you talked about this Sabina girl" Ash told him with a smirk "does the mighty Kevin actually care about someone other than himself?"

"Shut up Ash"

"No I'm serious. You've really changed since the first time I met you, you posted my bail, helped Lapis get where she needed to be the night I got taken, and the others told me how you had been one of the first people to help volunteer to rebuild the Centipeetle's ship to help me and Steven. I think there's more to you than meets the eye. But I can't help but wonder, am I your only friend?"

"I don't have friends Ash, just people who worship the ground I walk on"

"That's not what you told me at the gas station though. I see that you obviously care about me at least, so for that, here." he told him handing Kevin a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"An invitation to my wedding. I need some groomsman, would you be one of mine? After all we've been through?"

Kevin looked like he truly took what Ash just told him to heart and accepted the invitation, placing it in his pocket. Then Steven came back.

"That was terrible! This is all wrong guys!"

"No way little man" Kevin pointed to Connie running towards them "look, your girl's coming back for more"

"Steven! What is going on! I came here hoping we could talk, but it seems like you only want to talk to Kevin and Ash! I guess they're you're best friends now!"

"No, no but you're my best friend!" Steven tried to protest as she began to walk away.

"Best friend? What are you kids even talking about? I thought she was your ex? Great now what am I going to do? Think Kevin, how do people treat their friends?" he asked himself as Steven ran after Connie.

"Kevin, am I your only actual friend?" Ash asked him again while he was panicking. This time however, Kevin actually answered him.

"Yes! Okay, yes! Is that what you wanted to hear from me!? I like having you as a "friend" Ash! I like, feeling gross and mushy when you give me a stupid invite to a stupid wedding, and I like being able to feel like I was helping! Is that what you wanted!?" Ash slapped him across the face to calm him down "thank you, I needed that"

"Hey Ash!" they heard Steven say, hugging Connie.

"Wow, that was quick. Glad you two made up" Ash told them.

Recovering from his sudden meltdown, Kevin grew a big smile and grabbed a microphone "Hey everybody are you having fun?"

"YEAH!"

"LIARS! You're all so fake you make me sick! But get ready, me and my friend Ash here are about to introduce you all to someone so real you'll all feel as sick as I am! This party starts now! Children! Go!"

Steven and Connie shrugged and mounted Lion, while Connie returned Doublade "it's getting late, we'd better head out"

Kevin looked at Ash, who was too busy giggling to himself to respond, then began walking towards the two, "but, you've got to do the thing. What did I help you for if you're not gonna elevate my party!? Don't you walk away from m-" he exclaimed as he fell into the pool because he wasn't paying attention, causing everyone to laugh.

"If it helps Kevin, I think you threw a very nice party" Connie teased

"See yah Kevin, you coming Ash?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay a little bit longer" he told them, helping Kevin out of the pool.

"Alright, see you later then!" Steven told him, as Lion summoned a portal and took the two home.

"ARRGHHH!" Kevin groaned in defeat "Those brats just betrayed me!"

"No they didn't Kevin, look on the bright side, they trust you now. Maybe you'll get that rematch at the wedding, plus today you learned a valuable lesson"

"Which is?"

"You know who you can trust. Now come on, let's have a good time!"

After drying himself off, Kevin returned to the party that Ash had wound up bringing up by putting one of Sour Cream's mixtapes into the DJ booth invoking a large dancing crowd in the backyard. Ash and Kevin both decided it'd be fun to dance along to and soon they both began to lose track of how long they'd been partying, then things took a dark turn.

"Yo Kevin" Derek interrupted a conversation Ash had been having between Kevin and a few other people about how pokemon contests work "some chicks crashed the party"

"WHAT! No one crashes a- wait, are they hot?"

"Uh, not really"

"NOBODY CRASHES A KEVIN PARTY, WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"They're over there" Derek pointed towards the front gate, the only exit as if the girls were blocking it "they're the one's with the stupid haircuts and the leather"

All the color dropped from Ash's face once he recognized Kevin's unwanted guests. The older girl possessed bright, blond hair tied into two enormous buns, wore a spandex crop top and a pair of dark sunglasses, he recognized her as the Team Rocket agent he'd met in Alto Mare named Annie. Her sister Oakley stood right besides her, with sky blue hair styled into wings and was more younger than her sister. Both were examining the crowd as if they were looking for someone. "No" he whispered to himself.

"You know those chicks Ash?"

"They're Team Rocket Agents from my world. I don't know how, but they somehow found me. And I know who they're looking for. You've got to help me Kevin!" he begged as he tried to hide behind him.

"Team what?"

"They're some bad people from my world who are after me and Lapis."

Kevin thought about how to handle the situation before coming up with an idea "follow me" he said grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him into the pool house. "Take your clothes off"

"What are you doing!?" he demanded as Kevin began to take off his clothes.

"They're looking for Ash Ketchum, not Kevin. I say, let them find him, if you know what I mean"

Ash finally caught on, and began to strip as well. Once they were both in their underwear, they exchanged clothes. With Ash's blue jacket now on Kevin, he began to admire himself in the jacket. "Wow, this is actually very comfortable. What design is this?"

"My mom made it for me"

"No kidding? Could she make me something like that?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Right" he said, "I'll get those two away from the gate, now get out of here. I'll text you and tell you what happens next after they see through our trick. Thank you Ash by the way, I've never really had a friend, a real friend, before. I'll bring a nice cheese plate to the wedding."

"Yeah, that's not you bring to a wedding, but I do appreciate it. Good luck Kevin".

After giving him an understanding nod, Kevin forced his way out of the pool house and charged across the backyard, getting the attention of the Team Rocket sisters enough to get them to follow him. With their ruse a success, Ash bolted out the door and ran down the street, looking over his shoulder every few minutes just in case he'd been followed by any other Team Rocket agents. Fortunately he was able to safely make his way back to the barn, where everyone was in the truck watching Camp Pinning Hearts. "Brock, Misty, James, I need to talk to you guys in private" he said practically pushing them away from the TV.

"What's wrong, and what the heck are you wearing?" Brock asked.

"That's not important. I saw two Team Rocket operatives at Kevin's house outside Beach City. It was Annie and Oakley."

"Oh gosh. They didn't follow you did they?"

"No, Kevin kept them distracted long enough for me to get away" he then felt his phone vibrate, and after seeing Kevin was the one who texted him. "They just left, I might've mentioned you ran off to Keystone."

"If the boss sent Annie and Oakley to do something, it must be of top priority. You're lucky you weren't followed" James concluded.

"Look, all I know now is, Lapis doesn't need to know this. She's already got, whatever's going on with her, and if she found out about this then she'd freak out even more. Everyone should just be on alert for the next couple of days."

"Agreed" the three trainers concluded and returned inside.

"What was all that about?" Peridot asked.

"We just," he paused because he hated having to lie to her, but he knew it was for the best "we just needed to talk about the wedding."


	55. What Happens in Empire City

***Sigh* here we go, the big moment. It's the moment I've been dreading. The moment that could've ruined this entire story. The moment that caused an entire ship to collapse. The moment that almost ruined my favorite character. This is exactly what you think it is, and dare I say, and I cannot express this enough *SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ACTUAL STEVEN UNIVERSE SERIES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* Today's chapter is going to be loosely based on the events of Raising the Barn, the episode where IT happened. But of course if I did base it off what is officially my now least favorite episode, this chapter would be at most a half page long. Of course the Crewniverse obviously have a big plan for Lapis later on in the series, but for right now I'm crying after watching that episode and especially writing this chapter. This is probably going to be the most intense chapter I've written yet, so heads up and just to be safe *THERE WILL BE SOME POTENTIAL VIOLENCE ALSO STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

With the sun beginning to set on Beach City, Ash had finally finished his closing shift at the wash and began to walk home. It had been nearly an entire week since he had encountered Annie and Oakley at Kevin's party and they had gone without incident since. Nevertheless, he had an unnerving sense of being watched in the night as he walked alone in the admittedly beautiful sunset over the beach town, worried he saw a Team Rocket uniform hiding behind every shadow. Once he turned the corner, his fear came to life when everything in his sight became dark, and a burlap sack fell over his face. Before he could fight back, he felt two arms grab onto him and begin to bind his hands and feet with tape. "Oh no", he thought, "they've finally found me". The people who had grabbed him then pushed him inside a carpeted area and he heard a metallic clank, implying he'd been pushed into a van. "This is it" he thought to himself, "they're gonna take me somewhere the others won't be able to find me, then kill me". About a million thoughts came to him as his life began to flash before his eyes, he thought of how Lapis and Pikachu were going to be alone, how he was going to fail Arceus, how Steven and the others were going to possibly fight the invading force that was Homeworld and Team Rocket without him. Not wanting to give the Team Rocket agents that finally caught him the satisfaction, he said nothing as they continued their seemingly doomed voyage until the car came to a sudden stop.

"We have one question for you Ash Ketchum" a man's voice addressed him, it sounded familiar to him but it was muffled through the sack over Ash's head. "Ash Ketchum, are you ready?" After waiting a few seconds without a response from him, Ash's abductors finally pulled the mask off.

"For the greatest night of your life?" Brock asked, looking down at his best friend with a priggish smile.

Ash looked confused at his friend, then around the vehicle he was being held in. Standing behind him, Buck and Sour Cream stood holding a roll of duct tape, implying they were the ones who grabbed him off the street. He then recognized his location as the inside of Greg's van, and this was confirmed when he saw Greg in the driver's seat with Jamie riding shotgun.

"Aw you guys suck. What was all this for?"

"It's your bachelor party dude" Sour Cream explained

"We know the bachelor party is typically thrown the night before the wedding," Buck further incited him "but we, as your best friends, decided you needed this time to relax a little early".

"Yep" Greg agreed "boys, tonight we're celebrating in Empire City! Just gotta grab a few things from the house first".

After Buck cut the ties they put on him, the boys all stepped out of the van. Ash saw parked outside the Temple was Kevin's yellow Himitsu sports car.

"There he is" Kevin welcomed the man of the hour from the couch. "Glad to see you made it out of my party in one piece"

Steven had jumped down from his room with a bag packed "alright, I'm all packed and ready to go!"

"Not so fast Stu-ball" Greg protested "I don't think I want you going to a bachelor party. You're gonna have to stay back here".

"Don't worry Steven," Pearl reassured him, "we can have fun here on our own. I've got a new eight thousand piece puzzle we can do".

"Alright, see you nerds later" Amethyst told the others walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked.

"Uh, to Lapis's bachelorette party. Ash gets one, it's only fair she gets one too. Have fun in Empire City boys".

With Amethyst gone, Greg finished packing what he needed and the boys began their journey in their cars, with Ash, Greg, Brock, Buck, Jamie and Sour Cream riding in Greg's van. Driving behind the van was Kevin, who carpooled James and Clemont. Because the hotel they were staying at had a strict no animals policy, everyone had to leave their pokemon behind, with Pikachu being left in Steven's care with Garnet, Pearl, Connie and Bonnie back at the Temple. After the relatively short drive, Greg and Kevin parked their cars in the parking deck of Le Hotel and the nine men carried their luggage towards the lobby and were greeted to the manager sitting behind the front desk, looking very happy to see them.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Greg!" the manager welcomed him and the party. "Shall we escort you and your friends to your suite?" But before Greg could even answer, a mob of bellhops entered from the wings of the lobby and lifted the boys into the air and carried them into a massive elevator. Once they arrived at the penthouse suite, the boys were greeted to a astonishing suite that was complete with a fully stocked bar, a grand piano, a swimming pool complete with a waterslide, and a full view of the city through a plate glass wall. After the bellhops left the men to themselves, Greg lifted an enormous bag from the trolley carrying their luggage. Then Ash realized why Greg didn't want Steven coming to the party.

"Now I normally wouldn't do this, nor would I encourage such behavior, but tonight's a special occasion. Alright boys don't get too rowdy, I don't want to get into trouble with your parents" Greg informed the boys as he set up the keg of beer.

* * *

Inside the quiet and empty barn, Lapis laid down alone on the mattress she shared with Ash in a semi catatonic state. While she was laying down and allowing her inner demons to fill her head, she never noticed the group of girls enter the barn until they all began hitting her with pillows in a mass pillow fight.

"What? What are you all doing here?"

"What does it look like Big Blue?" Amethyst cheekily asked "it's your bachelorette party?"

"What's a baguette party?"

"No girl," Jenny said shaking her head, "a bachelorette party is when the friends of the bride take her out before the wedding and have fun together!"

Lapis gave them an unsure look, "guys I don't deserve this"

"Of course you do Lapis" Peridot tried to get her into the spirit, "you've been on edge lately and you really need a night out".

Lapis evaluated it, before finally cracking a shy smile. "Alright, what do I have to do for my bachelorette party?"

"You don't have to do anything girl, come on we're gonna show you the night of your life!" Jenny told her as she and Misty began pushing Lapis out the door."

* * *

It was no secret that this wasn't everybody's first drink at the bachelor party, Ash himself was guilty of having his first drink at Shamouti Island when he first saved the world with Misty and Tracey. But then again he only had a single cup that fateful day, and by drink number four he was already acting a little tipsy. But he wasn't alone as everyone else, except for Clemont because he didn't like the taste, were making their intoxication clear. The boys had now encircled him and had all began to toast the groom, Greg going first.

"If you had told me a year ago that I'd be at my technically adopted son from another universe's bachelor party," he stumbled over his words, "I would've laughed at you, yet here I am. Ash is a son to me in every which way but blood. And I'm so glad to call him my son, I'm so proud of you kid, and I know you're gonna do great things with your life. Best of luck kid".

With Greg's words for him over, Buck wobbled up from the floor he was sitting on. "Ash is officially the coolest guy I've ever met. He dosen't care about what other people think about him, yet he will give his arm and leg to help complete strangers in their time of need. Lapis is an incredibly lucky lady to have a guy like him in her life, you're gonna do great things Ash".

"Before I met Ash Ketchum, I was a joyless, all work no play type of guy with no aspirations and was forced into an adult role for my family" Brock toasted, "after I began traveling with him, I almost instantly got my life back. I was free to follow my own path. I was able to rediscover my sense of humor and found joy in life again. Ash Ketchum saved me, and for that he is forever my best friend, here's to Mr. Lapis Lazuli!"

After Brock spoke up, James took his turn. "My life has been nothing but a rollercoaster with many ups and downs even before I met Ash. For six years my friends Jessie, Meowth and I stalked him and his friends across the world to steal his pokemon. It's funny, never in my life did I ever think I'd be attending his bachelor party, let alone living with him. Yet here I am drinking and laughing with him and a bunch of idiots in what has been probably been the best months of my life. And it's all thanks to Ash Ketchum forgiving me for my sins past. Thank you Ash, you truly are a good man".

"If I had known at the time that if I would be drinking in a million dollar suite in Empire City at an awesome bachelor party, then I would've gotten arrested with Ash Ketchum sooner." Kevin joked, "but seriously I was a total asshole before I met this guy. I never had people I could trust or call my friends, and I never trusted people. Ash taught me that I can let people in and trust others. You're a top-notch guy Ash, you're the best".

Clemont had spent a few moments to get his confidence up and think about what he would say, despite him being the only sober person in the group. Finally, he stood up from his seat at the bar, his face beet red because of how uncomfortable he got speaking in front of groups. "Uh, I was never much for being social before I met Ash, and for the longest time I was completely alone. But Ash has been there for me time and time again, helping me throughout the short time we've known each other. He has even saved my life, you truly are the chosen one Ash. you're a true hero".

"I'm not one for emotional speeches" Sour Cream addressed the group as he began his toast, "but Ash is pretty awesome. I've never been closer to my friends because of him, so I've got that going for me. Again, you're pretty awesome Ash".

After Sour Cream's touching yet short words, Jamie took his turn from his seat at the bar next to Clemont. "I was never a person who was considered "popular", and before I met Ash Ketchum I was in a dark place in my life. I was all alone, my dream of becoming a famous film star in Kansas fell well short, Garnet had rejected me, and I think my only friend at the time was Steven, a boy six years younger than me. Now look at me" he drunkenly exclaimed putting Clemont into a headlock, "I have the best housemates in Serena, Bonnie and this guy, and now I've got possibly the best friends a guy could ask for! And you know what? I'm gonna do it as soon as we get home! I'm gonna tell Serena my feelings!" he then began to feel his pockets and pulled out his cell phone "on second thought, I'm gonna do it right now!"

"Jamie, that's not a good idea" Clemont attempted to talk him out of the act, "you should maybe wait when you're sober."

But despite his protests, Jamie had already dialed a number into his phone and began to drunkenly sing the musical song _Johanna_ into the phone, except he sang it slurred, off key and had replaced Johanna's name with Serena's. " _I feel you Serena. I feel you, do they think, uh, let's see there's a part about walls in there. I love you!"_ his "song" was interrupted by him burping very loudly, "oh gosh, I'm so drunk"

Before he could do anymore harm, Clemont took the phone out of Jamie's hand. After looking at the phone screen, he actually began to laugh. "Jamie, you didn't call Serena, you called the house."

After everyone laughed at Jamie's drunken mistake, Ash finally stumbled to his feet and poured another beer. "I couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends. I love you guys so much, and I can't even describe how much you guys mean to me. But this drink I'm holding isn't for me, it's for a guy who deserves to be here as much as you guys do, but couldn't attend. Lars, if you can hear me, you are missed. We love you Lars! This is for you, TO LARS!"

"TO LARS!" the rest of the men raised their cups in one final toast.

"Who's Lars?" Kevin whispered to Jamie, having never met the space bound teen.

"And here's to you to Skinny!" Ash declared, pouring another cup and spilling the beverage all over his chest and onto the floor. Clemont sighed and grabbed a few napkins to clean the mess. And when he moved his feet to allow his friend to clean his mess, Ash fell back first into the pool. "AH! HELP ME LAPIS!" he screamed while splashing around. When Greg pulled him out from the three foot deep water, Ash stumbled back onto his feet, with the rest his intoxicated friends laughing at him.

The joy the boys all felt was cut short however, by a sudden rumbling sensation. At first they all thought it was because they were intoxicated and it was affecting their motor functions, but because Clemont was completely sober and the pool water began to ripple, they realized that an outside factor was responsible for the ground shaking. Sobering up from the sudden shift of the ground, Ash went to the window to investigate, but he jumped back in surprise after two large shadows flew past the glass so fast that nobody was able to see what it was. Clemont moved to Ash's side and saw something large in the middle of the street. "GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

They all stumbled into the elevator and reached the lobby, where Ash saw the source of the rumbling was a Tyranitar in the middle of the street. Then he saw it's trainer, The Iron Masked Marauder, was standing just outside the entrance to Le Hotel. Thankfully The Marauder had not looked through the front windows and continued shouting into the street, now filled with panicking citizens.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THE CITY CHOSEN ONE! BE A MAN AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

The men quickly ran from the lobby through the back exit through the kitchen and out the delivery docking bay through the back. They ran, or at least tried to run, around the building towards the parking garage and attempted to reach their vehicles. Then a large chunk of a load bearing post nearby exploded into a pile of concrete and smoke as The Marauder had somehow spotted them, and followed the group inside while he began firing a gun while Tyranitar launched a hyper beam attack. The Tyranitar's attack just barely missed them, but it struck Kevin's car.

"MY CAR!' he screamed as the yellow Himitsu exploded into a ball of fire and shrapnel.

"KEVIN COME ON!" Ash screamed at him, grabbing him and piling themselves into Greg's van. Because Clemont was the only sober person, it was decided that he'd be the driver. Unfortunately, Clemont had almost no experience behind the wheel of a car, and as a result he struggled to even move the gear shift. After he finally figured out how to actually move the car, he wound up smashing it into the streetlight in front of the exit of the garage.

"HOW IS IT YOU'RE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN PEOPLE INTO HALF ALIEN SOLDIERS BUT YOU CAN'T DRIVE A VAN!?" James screamed in fear as The Marauder fired more shots in the direction of the car.

"Move aside, I'm taking over!" Greg demanded. Despite his sluggishness behind the wheel, he was able to somehow pull out from the garage and through the city streets.

"We've got to get out of here! We've got to get back to make sure Lapis is alright!"

* * *

Jenny and Kiki had snuck a bottle of red wine from Fish Stew Pizza's wine cellar and passed it around the group of ladies that sat around the empty dining room of the establishment. Although everyone else seemed to be having fun at the little get together, Misty noticed how Lapis was just watching everyone else having fun at her own bachelorette party with a distracted and spaced out look on her face.

"Why are you so moppy? Here have some" she insisted pouring Lapis a glass. But Lapis just looked off into space and was practically ignoring her friend, then she leaned over and vomited onto the floor, narrowly avoiding Sadie's shoes.

"WHAT THE HECK LAPIS!?" Jenny angrily asked while Kiki quickly grabbed a mop.

"Alright, let's take it outside" Misty said, taking the future bride with Serena outside. Once outside, Lapis vomited again onto the boardwalk while Serena pulled her hair back. "I had no idea Gems even could barf"

"You would too if you were in my shoes"

"Why?"

"I'm just, I'm just really stressed about everything lately. It's just nerves don't worry. This was a mistake, I should go" she said with her voice cracking from her puking.

"No you don't Lapis!" Serena angrily exclaimed as she blocked her off "you've been keeping to yourself a lot lately and it's not fair to your friends! And it's especially not fair to Ash! What's happened between you two!? You can tell us, that's what we're here for." Now Amethyst, Peridot, Jenny, Kiki and Sadie all joined them outside.

"It's not him or you, it's me. I just can't talk about this with anyone, I just can't."

"Aw come on Lapis-" Peridot begged as she began to try to get her to open up to them.

"NO PERIDOT!" she exclaimed. Then she paused and reevaluated her attack on her best friend, looking shocked and disgusted at herself, she turned around "sorry for the mess I made" she told the twins and flew off towards the barn.

Amethyst groaned in anger, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER!? I mean, here we are throwing her a damn party and trying to show her a good time, yet she's treating us like she hates us!"

"I agree," Serena complained "I mean, do you know what I'd do to be in her shoes?"

"Lapis doesn't wear shoes" Peridot said, not understanding the metaphor.

"I KNOW THAT!" Serena finally broke down "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THE GIRL WHO BASICALLY TOOK THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED AWAY FROM ME!? WHO'S BASICALLY NEGLECTING HIM? JUST LEADING HIM INTO A LOVELESS MARRIAGE!? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" her rant was finally interrupted by Jenny slapping her to calm her down. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Peridot".

"This seemed like it wasn't such a good idea" Sadie finally spoke up.

"No kidding, I should probably talk to her" Misty said.

"I should go to" Serena volunteered after collecting herself.

"Are you sure? You just went full metal jacket on Peridot about your little beef with Lapis, are you sure about going to go talk to her face?" Amethyst asked.

She took a deep breath, "yeah, I think I should."

The two pokemon trainers left while Jenny, Kiki and Sadie went back inside the restaurant to clean. While Amethyst and Peridot were left behind outside.

"I don't think that the bayonet party was successful Amethyst". Amethyst just placed her hand on Peridot's shoulder and sighed, leading her back into the building.

* * *

"I think I lost them!" Greg announced.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kevin screamed from the back of the van looking out the window. Ash looked out as well and saw the things they saw in the sky earlier were the other Team Rocket agents patrolling the sky on the back of Skarmory.

By some miracle Greg was able to escape the city limits and was now racing down the highway towards Beach City.

"How'd they even know we were in the city?" Ash began to ask, but then he remembered something Jasper had said in the Homeworld Kindergarten, how she had found them that day. "It's Clemont" he whispered out loud.

"What?"

"Clemont has a tracking device in him"

But before anyone could respond, one of the Skarmory blasted at the tires of the van using an air slash attack, and it flipped onto it's top, sliding down the now empty road and crashing into the guardrail.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash heard Brock ask from the wreckage after they all crawled out.

"What did you mean they're tracking Clemont?" Buck asked

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish!?" he panicked while examining his sleeve, "this is all my fault, they're gonna find us because of me. I've got to get out of here! I'll lead them away so you guys can get back safely".

"We're not leaving you!"

"Just let me do this for you Ash! Get out of here, I'll meet up with you guys later! Tell Bonnie I love her" and before everyone else could protest, he turned and ran off into the surrounding forest. As the Skarmory began to land, the boys hid in the forest behind the guardrail.

The Iron Masked Marauder summoned his Tyranitar as he dismounted his Skarmory. "HYPER BEAM!" he exclaimed. Ever loyal to his wicked master, the massive Tyranitar completely destroyed Greg's home in a ball of fire. He then took out his gun and began to open fire on the smoldering remains in case the boys had survived.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Oakley scolded The Marauder's display of power, "our orders were to NOT kill him!"

"Looks like luck is on our side sis" Annie informed them "seems like they all got out before the meat head over here blew it up". She then took out a tablet from her pocket, "looks like the target's going north, let's go!" With the three Team Rocket agents gone, Ash and the others stumbled out from the woods now illuminated by the burning remains of the Universe's van, Greg getting onto his knees to mourn his beloved van.

"We can't just leave Clemont out here with them" Ash insisted.

"We have no choice Ash," Brock argued "now we have to somehow get back home on foot, that's seven miles! There's no way we can get to Lapis in time!"

But Brock was contradicted by a large pair of headlights appearing from behind them. The eight remaining boys stuck out their thumbs and a large bus stopped in front of them.

"Sup Ash, what are you doing on the side of the road?" S the mystery girl from Mike Kroll's concert asked from behind the wheel.

"Oh my Arceus S, am I glad to see you. Listen, we HAVE to get to a barn outside of Beach City ASAP! Wait, what you doing driving a city bus?"

"Day job, and I can't just drive anywhere I've got a shuttle schedule to keep. I'll get fired if I do that"

Greg approached butch, pink haired, punk girl and handed her a check he quickly scribbled. "Here, this should cover you until you find a new job"

S accepted the check and her eyes widened, for she had never seen that many zeroes on a check written out to her before in her entire life. "Well shit, hop on boys!"

"Madam, let me say that you can drive me anywhere so long as I accompany a lady as beautiful as you" Brock said taking her hand, only to be grabbed by the ear by Ash himself, as Brock didn't have Croagunk on him.

"You're seriously doing this now!?"

* * *

"See, isn't this fun kids?" Pearl excitedly asked Steven, Connie and Bonnie from the couch with Pikachu in Steven's lap, and Garnet sitting on the loveseat next to the sofa. "Three thousand, five hundred and eighty seven pieces down, four thousand, four hundred and thirteen pieces left to go!"

Despite Pearl's attempt to make the puzzle exciting, Bonnie wound up nearly falling asleep, that was until Garnet suddenly stood up, grabbed the children and threw them behind the couch. "PEARL, GET READY!"

Before Pearl could ask for what Garnet saw, the front door exploded into a million splinters and two people wearing familiar black uniforms entered.

"Prepare for trouble!" the golden haired female announced.

"And make it double!" her green haired, male companion continued.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!" they both taunted the group.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To spread our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket circling the earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose this fight!"

"So you're the famous Team Rocket we've heard so much about!" Pearl commented.

"Ah, our reputation proceeds us doesn't it Barrett?" Cassidy arrogantly asked her partner.

Butch was fuming "MY NAME IS BUTCH! YOU HEARD IT, YOU WERE SAYING THE MOTTO WITH ME!"

"If you're so angry Billy, you can take it out on them! Granbull, use fire fang!"

"Primeape, thrash!"

"Kids, stay behind the couch!" Pearl demanded as she summoned Gallade. "Psycho cut!"

"Metagross, use meteor mash!" Garnet commanded.

The four pokemon interlocked with each other, but the Gem's pokemon overpowered the lesser pokemon and instantly took them down. But the pokemon weren't the only ones who decided to fight, as Cassidy drew a sword and attacked Pearl while Butch grabbed a chained mace and clashed with Garnet.

"Where's Lapis Lazuli!?" Cassidy demanded to know from her opponent, who easily outsped all her blows.

From behind the sofa, Steven and Connie hid Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne from the clash, but they suddenly heard a high pitch growl from the side. The duo's Raticate jumped at them and began to bite and snarl at Steven, narrowly avoiding it with his shield.

Because Butch was easily outmatched by Garnet, she was easily able to attack him by launching her gauntlets like a pair of missiles into him, and sending him flying outside onto the sand. She quickly leapt from the inside onto the ground above him ready to beat him into submission. But Butch was ready for the attack, and struck her across the face with his mace, slowly getting back onto his feet. But as soon as he was back up, he saw that he had struck her sunglasses off her face and was now looking at him with a furious look. Realizing he had made a huge mistake, he began to scream in fear as she jumped on top of him and began to beat him into submission.

Back inside the house, Pearl and Cassidy exchanged blows with their blades a few times at close range. Pearl took advantage of their closeness by kicking her in the stomach, causing her to fly across the room. Pearl then began to fire beams of energized light from the tip of her spear in her direction, but Cassidy wasn't out yet, and jumped out of the blast's range.

Steven and Connie had become Stevonnie and joined Pikachu, Gallade and Metagross in their match against the Team Rocket's pokemon, leaving Bonnie all alone behind the couch. Cassidy took notice of this, and leapt behind the sofa and grabbed the young girl by the back of her head, holding her sword to her throat. Pearl, Stevonnie and the pokemon all ceased their attacks because of the hostage, and with the situation seemingly under her control, Cassidy made her intentions clear. "Alright, I don't like handling snot nosed brats like this so much. And I WILL take her out if I don't hear what I want to hear from you. So tell me, where is Lapis Lazuli?"

"You have no control!" Garnet announced coming back into the house holding a bloody and bruised Butch by his neck "let the girl go and I won't snap your friend's neck!"

Cassidy looked at her and laughed "you won't do it. But do go ahead and prove me wrong, I don't care what happens to that loser"

"Ash was right" Stevonnie told her "you are heartless".

"Oh boo hoo," she mocked him "it's survival of the fittest here kid, now tell me where she is so I can get out of here"

The standoff lasted for a few uncomfortable seconds before Pikachu was finally able to sneak up behind Cassidy, who was too distracted by the Gems to notice. Then the little pokemon took matters into his own paws, and iron tailed her from behind, causing her to drop Bonnie. With Bonnie safe, Stevonnie punched her in the abdomen and into Butch, who Garnet let go of. Metagross and Gallade pushed Granbull, Primeape and Raticate into their trainers, and Pearl finished the battle off by shooting at them with one final blast of light from her spear and into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they exclaimed with the trademark Team Rocket twinkle following them.

On board the bus, Ash was impatiently looking out the window just as they passed a billboard that read "Beach City next Exit", then he noticed the twinkle in the sky. But he knew this wasn't a regular star in the sky, for he had seen this kind of twinkle in the sky on countless occasions. "S, stop the bus!" he screamed at her.

S immediately slammed her foot down on the breaks, causing the bus to come to a screeching halt. Ash then forced open the door and ran off into the woods, knowing exactly where he was going now and knew if he had stayed on the bus he wouldn't reach the barn in time.

"Where is he going!?" Kevin asked, "we have to follow him!"

"I can't just drive the bus through the woods, I'm going to have to go through the city route, we'll meet him there"

* * *

"Hey Lapis?" Misty gently asked from outside the barn "it's us, Misty and Serena. Can we just talk?". Inside the barn, they heard Lapis gagging and crying alone. "Come on Lapis, we're not here to judge whatever you're going through, we just want to talk as your friends".

"Please Lapis" Serena asked as she began walking around the building looking for an alternate route inside. She found something alright, but it wasn't something she was expecting. "Hey Misty, what's this?" she asked examining the charred remains of the object that caught her attention from the ground.

"Uh, I don't know. Ash told me he saw Lapis burning it awhile back, but she told him it was a failed project." she then picked it up from the dirt and tried her best to figure out what the thing was. Feeling it's texture, she concluded it was made of plastic and was roughly the size of one of her fingers. Her face went from intrigue to shock when she realized what this could possibly be. "The picture is becoming more clear, her stress, the barfing, the secretive behavior"

Serena gasped when she came to their shared conclusion, "you don't think?"

Before Misty could answer Serena's concerns, a rustling sound came from the corn field and someone came running out from the stalks.

"Ash? I thought you were in Empire City, what happened to you?"

"WHERE'S LAPIS!?"

The sound of Ash's voice finally lured Lapis from her hiding place and into his arms "Ash! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Team Rocket happened" he explained out of breath, squeezing her tightly. "Don't worry, we lost them. I just had to make sure you were alright".

"Are you sure they didn't follow you?" Misty asked, hiding Lapis's dirty little secret in her pocket.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that we got away and they aren't going to get her now. Not while I'm here".

Then Lapis pulled out from Ash's grip, "Ash, Team Rocket serves Homeworld right? And they're here now after me. Ash, I can't be caught in this conflict, yet alone be the cause of it. I can't handle the thought of getting caught again," she began to cry "I can't do this, I have to get out of here".

Ash, still being as naive as ever and not understanding what she meant, and tried to come up with a solution "you're right, we'll have to hide you somewhere until they lay off. We could probably hide you at-"

"No Ash, it's not like that at all. They're never going to give up looking for me. I have to go where they will never find me" she cried more heavily "and unfortunately you can't know where I go either." She then slid the ring he gave her off her finger and placed it back into his hand.

"What, what do you mean? What are you doing? Lapis please don't!" But there was no changing Lapis's mind, and she sprouted her wings as she began to fly off, only being held back by Ash still holding her hands, now beginning to sob himself. "Please Lapis, please don't leave me. I can't do this without you!"

"I'm so sorry Ash, and this is the most difficult decision I've ever had to make in my entire life, but I am not getting caught up in another war. And I am not going to get caught by Jasper again. I love you so much Ash Ketchum, and I will always be thinking about you, but you need to let me go".

As he continued to look at her with disbelief, he made one final attempt to change her mind "No Lapis please, we've built this life together and I plan to fight to keep it. I know that if we fight together, fight with Lash, we can win. We can beat Homeworld, Team Rocket and Jasper if we fight this together! The others believe in you, I believe in you! Even if you don't believe in yourself, I still do! You're my reason to fight, you're my reason to continue my journey here with the Gems, you're my reason to get out of bed in the morning! Please don't leave me Lapis!"

Lapis looked down at him with a mix of both heartbreak and regret, then she turned to see Misty looking at her angry for not telling Ash the truth, what she was hiding from him. But both knew that if she told him, it would've made the whole situation worse.

A bright light came from the warp pad near the barn and Steven, Connie, Garnet, Pearl, Pikachu and Bonnie all came from the transport pad.

"Ash! We-" Steven tried to explain before realizing what was going on. Then from the other side of the woods, Amethyst, Peridot, Jenny, Kiki and Sadie all came from the house, a little bit more confused.

"Lapis?" Peridot asked, "what's going on?"

"She's leaving us" Misty answered for her with scorn in her voice.

But Lapis wasn't changing her mind, no matter what Ash, or Steven or even Peridot would say, and when Ash finally loosened his grip on her, she floated upwards into the sky, looking down at them one more time.

"I love you" she whispered in Ash's direction, before finally flying up into the sky, out of view of the others.

With Lapis gone, Ash dropped to his knees and with a thick river of tears flowing down his face, he began to scream into the dirt. Steven immediately went to his brother's side and hugged him, now crying himself.

The sound of an engine running and a set of headlights came out from the woods. The bus honked its horn and then finally crashed into a large tree. S stumbled out from the driver seat and tried to inspect the damage while the other boys came running out to greet the group.

But Ash wasn't paying attention to the bus crash, and was still screaming while Steven and Pikachu held him. Greg finally understood what just happened and joined Steven in hugging him tightly. His act of sympathy was followed by Serena, Misty, Garnet, Pearl, Brock, Peridot, Amethyst, Buck, Sour Cream, James, Jenny, Kiki, Sadie, Jamie, Bonnie, Kevin and S, then Ash's pokeballs opened up when they sensed their master's grief and the group hug was joined by Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Glalie and Staraptor. It was almost funny, here he was surrounded by people who loved him like family yet the one person who mattered the most to him was gone.

Ash continued to scream and cry until he was numb. Then he realized he was numb in his entire body, and couldn't move a muscle except for his eyes and mouth. Looking upwards, he saw the reason why.

"Are we breaking up a moment?" Aquamarine asked insultingly from the small Homeworld dropship that now floated above them. She had her suspension wand in her tiny hand and had entrapped the whole group in the wand's grip. Dropping to the ground, she was joined by Annie, Oakley, The Iron Masked Marauder, Cassidy, Butch, and a recaptured Clemont. "Despite my agent's incompetence, we finally meet again".

"I'm sorry Ash" Clemont told him from his binds.

"Shut up" The Marauder ordered, bashing the end of his gun onto the back of Clemont's head.

"So, where's your little girlfriend?"

"She's gone" Ash whispered

"Excuse me?" she groaned "is this mission seriously never going to end? I want to get off this planet before it's destruction"

"Well you're too late for that!" Peridot exclaimed "that's right, we're not going anywhere, and the Cluster is useless to The Diamonds! We turned the tables and stopped it"

"I wish you hadn't said that" Amethyst whispered to Peridot after she gave away the only leverage keeping Homeworld away from Earth.

"You're not serious?" Aquamarine asked her and then turning towards her companions "The Diamonds are going to have to hear this. This changes everything. But the Lazuli comes first, Cassidy, Ben, you two are with me, we'll go and find little Lapis. Marauder you're in charge of these dullards, remember your limits"

"Understood" he said with an evil smile on his face. After Aquamarine, Cassidy and Butch left to pursue Lapis, The Marauder approached Ash. "I remember when you foiled my plans with Celebi and got me thrown in jail Ash Ketchum. I also remember what I promised myself I'd do to you if I ever saw you again! Nothing would please me more to kill you right here, but that's for Giovanni and the Diamond's to do. So I'll just do the next best thing, Annie! Oakley! Line them all up! I saw this once on TV and it's going to be fantastic"

After they returned all of Ash's pokemon into their balls, the group was forced into a long line. "Which one of you is Steven?" The Marauder asked, "because I give you my word he isn't going to die tonight!"

"HE IS!" Greg screamed grabbing Steven by the arm and raising it.

"Is what that fatass says true?" he asked Ash.

"Yes"

"Good enough for me, come on kid" he said grabbing Steven and forcing him to sit with Ash. "I'm going to kill one of your friends now Ash. Anyone you have a preference?"

Ash and Steven gave no answer.

"Fine, let's see now,." he started, walking over to the end of the line starting with S. He placed the barrel of his weapon at her head "eeny" he whispered moving to the next person "meeny, miny, moe, catch, a, Taillow, by, his, toe." He counted each person one by one, pointing the gun at each's head. "If, he, hollers, let, him, go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe" he finally stopped at Buck. For the first time in his life, Buck began to sweat and panic at the thought of death, but The Marauder then moved his gun from him after pretending like he was going to shoot. "My, mother, told, me, to, pick, the, very, best, one, and, you, are, it". With his sick little game over, The Marauder had wound up picking Greg. "looks like the lucky one is you fatty, any last words?"

Greg looked from The Marauder to his sons "Steven, Ash, I love you guys. I'm sorry I failed to protect to, to-"

"Too many words" The Marauder exclaimed firing the weapon. Greg began breathing heavily and everyone cried out in fear as the gun only clicked, and Greg had to process that he was still alive. "Oh man I got you!" he laughed, "the look on your stupid, fat face!"

After The Marauder's sick game, the Homeworld ship landed in front of them and the others deboarded without Lapis.

"Where is she?" Oakley asked.

"She's long gone".

The Marauder sighed "looks like we've got to use plan B" he removed a dark ball from his jacket and tossed it. The pokemon that emerged was a Sableye, and at the sight of the Gems, it began to drool and snarl like a rabid dog. "For those of you who don't know, the pokemon Sableye live in dark caves and depend on a fantastic sense of smell to find their favorite food. Do any of you know what their favorite food is?"

Nobody answered.

"They eat rocks and precious gemstones. Gemstones such as Lapis Lazuli. And you can deny to know where she is all you want Ash, but we're still going to find her" he explained taking an actual lapis lazuli stone from his pocket. Once the Sableye smelled it, it began to thrash and cry at the smell of it's favorite food, which was rewarded by his master by being allowed to eat the stone. "Now lead us to Lapis!"

"Hold it!" Aquamarine interrupted "we have to send a message to them, make sure they know that we're serious. To make sure they won't try to fight back later"

"Insurance huh? Let me see, last time I saw him The Chosen One seemed quite fond of these two" he said grabbing Misty and Brock by their arms "so I reckon we'll just take them with us".

"No, no don't!" Steven begged, but the ruthless Team Rocket officers lead both Misty and Brock onto the ship. Ash gave them one final look before the door closed on his friends.

"And just incase you fools don't get the point" The Marauder further went on, pouring gasoline onto the barn. "HYPER BEAM TYRANITAR!" The pokemon fired it's attack and soon the barn erupted into a blazing fire.

"Nice doing business with you, little cutie" Aquamarine taunted Ash as his home burned down "but we have a mission to complete. Alright Sableye, lead us to Lapis!"

And just like that, they were gone, leaving the remaining members of the group to try and process what just happened following their defeat.

Serena slowly got back up and walked over to Ash, sitting down next to him and placing her hand on him supportively. Then he completely broke down as he held the ring in his hand. "Ash-" she began to try and talk to him.

"Mr. Greg are you alright?" Bonnie suddenly asked catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked in Greg's direction and saw him clutching his chest and turning red.

"Oh my gosh!" Clemont concluded, "he's having a heart attack!" he said doing his best to perform CPR. Steven quickly ran to his father and used his healing powers on his father's chest, resulting in his regaining his breath and slowly turned his normal skin color.

With Greg's health scare over, S and Pearl took him on board the bus and escorted him to a hospital while the others supported Ash.

"I'm sorry this happened Ash" Garnet expressed her condolences, "but we'll get Brock and Misty back. And Lapis still loves you very much".

"Thanks Garnet, but I need to be alone now" he somberly said standing up and walking off into the night illuminated by the still burning barn. Serena was tempted to tell him what she now knew about Lapis, and what possibly inspired her to run, but Garnet seemed to know to and held her back to stop her.

"What do we do now?" Peridot asked, nobody having the answer she needed.


	56. Mirror World

**Lapis is gone and has taken a little something with her if you catch my drift. But with Ash alone, he now must go through what is probably his greatest challenge yet after facing the love of his life leaving him, in addition to losing his home and with Brock and Misty's abduction. He now must search deep within himself to rediscover what drives him in his journey, and he'll get some unexpected help in the process. Don't worry guys this is not the end, it's only the beginning. Sorry for what happens in this chapter, I know some of you hate the character I'm bringing back but I needed a way to get the one of this chapter across and he was the only way. *I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE or POKEMON***

After the destruction of the barn at the hands of Team Rocket, Ash, Peridot and James had to move into the Temple. Peridot had moved back into Steven's bathroom while James took over the loveseat in the living room, Ash on the other hand, reclaimed the couch just as he had done the first week he had arrived on Steven's world. Now hungover and heartbroken, he laid down on his side too sad to cry.

Concerned that he was going to kill himself, the Gems had established a system of supervision for Ash. At the current moment it was Amethyst's turn to keep watch over him. Sitting next to him on the couch with Pikachu in her lap, she had been double dipping that day to try and keep Peridot comforted as well. "Aw come on Ash, I can't stand seeing you like this! None of us do!"

But he just ignored her and continued to clutch his lapis lazuli necklace she gave him for his birthday.

"How long are you gonna fondle that thing?"

"It's all I have to remind me of her Am" he quietly answered her, his voice thick with tears.

She turned to James looking for support, but he was still trying to cope with the traumatic events the night before. Meanwhile at the kitchen table, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Connie and Serena were trying to remove the tracking device from Clemont's arm.

"Just stay calm Clemont" Serena tried to calm him while Pearl cut into his arm. Because he had no anesthesia, Garnet simply held him down during the operation.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" the poor boy exclaimed after Pearl once more cut into his shoulder trying to find the object that lead Team Rocket to them.

"I found it!" she proclaimed finally pulling a small, metallic object from his shoulder. With the tracking device now removed, Garnet crushed it with her gauntlet, with Steven healing Clemont's surgical wounds.

"Why did we even bother taking it out?" Connie asked "they already know exactly where we are"

A furious Uncle Andy suddenly barged into the house through the hole where the front door used to be. "ASH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BARN!" He actually would've charged at the distraught trainer if it weren't for Garnet grabbing him and holding the elder back.

"Come on Andy let's take it outside".

After a few minutes, Ash and Amethyst then heard Andy scream "THE BLUE BROAD DUMPED HIM!?" followed by the sound of a smack. When the door opened, Andy was holding onto his face, implying that Garnet had slapped him for his ignorant comment. "Uh, oh geez Ash I'm sorry about what happened. Look, the last time I saw you I said we was now family. And from what Garnet just told me, this Team Rocket just hurt part of my family. I got your back if we're gonna fight them, they made this personal. Now where's Greg?"

"Uncle Andy," Steven explained from the couch, "My dad's in the hospital"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"He had a heart attack last night after Team Rocket's attack. Don't worry he's fine, the hospital's just holding him until tonight"

Uncle Andy took a deep breath in. "Team Rocket has burnt down my family's livelihood, caused an emotional rift in my extended family, and put my cousin in the hospital. Whatever happens, and when this fight you told me about happens, I'll be there. Family is there for each other, you helped me remember that. Alright take me to Greg."

After Garnet and Pearl escorted Andy to the hospital, Connie and Serena lifted Clemont up and brought him back to Jamie's home to rest. This left Amethyst to watch the others and entered the bathroom with Steven to check in on Peridot.

"Ash," James began to try and help his friend, but Ash was having none of it.

"Just leave me alone James"

James looked at him, trying to make one last attempt to get through to his distraught friend, but after seeing there was no cheering him up, he got off the loveseat and began putting up plastic wrap over the now open hole in the Temple wall resulting from Cassidy and Butch's attack. Amethyst and Steven finally got Peridot out from the bathroom, having to quite literally drag her out by her arms and legs.

"Alright, we're getting both of you out of this house! Come on, we're taking you to the Prime Kindergarten" Amethyst told them.

"Do you really think bringing Ash to a Kindergarten is the best idea?" James asked, "I mean, it seems like something more up Peridot's alley. Tell you what, why don't we split up? I'll watch Ash, you two take care of Peridot"

Steven tried to protest, but Amethyst was already out the door with Peridot. "Just make sure he's alright"

With the Shorty Squad gone, James decided to make some coffee in the kitchen. "You know you're gonna have to get off that couch someday right?" as expected, Ash gave no answer. "Come on Ash, please just talk to me" he pleaded.

"And talk about what!?" he finally angrily asked. "Talk about how everything that matters to me was just taken away!? Talk about how Misty and Brock are gone!? Talk about how I'm never going to see her again!? Is that what you want to talk about James!?"

"So I don't matter to you!?" he retaliated, tears now forming in the older trainer's eyes from his friend's hurtful implied tone "after all we've been through I still am just a no good Team Rocket agent you can't trust as far as you can throw? Guess those words in Empire City last night were crap huh? Complete, drunken crap!" he screamed back at him, storming into the bathroom in Peridot's absence and slamming the door shut.

"James that's not what I meant" he exclaimed across the room "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." After a few minutes of James giving no response from inside the bathroom, he buried his face into the pillow feeling ashamed for his outburst and hurting his friend's feelings. When he felt a hand placed on his shoulder in a comforting manner, he naturally assumed it was James. "You do matter to me James" he confessed but too ashamed to look up from the pillow. "You're one of the few friends I've got that truly understands what I'm going through. How am I supposed to do this without her? Sure the rest of us can fight but including Andy there's only like eleven of us that are even capable of fighting. I mean, Greg's in no condition to fight, Lapis is gone, Brock and Misty are gone, May, Dawn and Lars are Arceus knows where, Bonnie's far too young and our other friends don't deserve to get caught up in my fight. And you know, Lapis is right, no one should be fighting my battle. Yet here you still are, after all you and I have been through. After I scream and yell, here you still are." Finally deciding to look his friend in the eye to see how he was going to react, Ash finally lifted his head up. But immediately saw it was not James he had opened up to.

"Good morning" Uncle Grandpa's dopey voice friendly addressed him.

"Oh no, not you. Anyone but you"

"You don't look so great kid. Oooooh, nice Gem. You just get it installed?" he asked admiring the jasper popping out of his coat.

"What do you want Uncle Grandpa?"

"I'm a helper, I'm here to help you! Worked great the last time, save for the bad grammatical errors. But I guess that's what you get when the author is writing these on a google doc file with a mountain of homework and stress from school, am I right?"

Ash just looked at him confused.

"Alright forget what I just said, so your little lady left you huh?"

"Yeah"

He thought for a second, "alrighty then, the best thing for when you're sad is to eat a LOT of ice cream! Bottoms up!" he explained, prying Ash's mouth open and force feeding him giant scoops of ice cream.

"UNCLE GRANDPA STOP!" Ash screamed pushing the oddball off him, now having to put up with a broken heart, a hangover, and now a massive brain freeze at the same time. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need this right now. I really need to try to get over this on my own terms, hell I might never get over this. Don't you see, I'm probably never going to see her again, and now I'm going to have to complete my journey without her".

Uncle Grandpa inspected his distraught face with a magnifying glass. "Wow kid you really don't look so good. This is a serious case of the blues. I KNOW! Try thinking about a time in your life where you know for a fact you're better off now than then! Really puts things into perspective. I mean look at you, you might be crying now but at least you don't cry all the time like that absolutely pathetic, crybaby version of you from that mirror dimension right?"

Ash looked at him, not expecting to ever have his more recent adventure in the Kalos Region's Cave of Mirrors brought up again, let alone by this character, "how do you know about that?"

"I was there don't you remember? My point is, you were better than him then. Heck I bet you're still more impressive than he is! Let's go see!"

Before he could even protest, the next thing he knew he was back inside the sickeningly bright color scheme of Uncle Grandpa's RV, with his two friends Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve waiting for him.

"Hey Ash, sorry about your lady" Mr. Gus's smooth and deep voice welcomed him.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side!" the anthropomorphic slice of pizza told him "now that you're back on the market, soon enough you're gonna have to fight back the ladies with a stick!" Every bone in his body wanted to step on and destroy the obnoxious pizza, but even a thought as sweet as that couldn't bring him to smile.

"Thanks Pizza Steve but I know in my heart Lapis was the only girl for me. This is a mistake Uncle Grandpa, just take me back. If I'm in this condition after getting dumped, I'd hate to see how crybaby Ash is taking this". Once the RV had stopped, Ash stepped outside and was blasted by a cold wind to his face, Ash saw the normally hot and sunny environment of Beach City was cold and covered in snow. "Come on Uncle Grandpa just take me-" but when he turned around in the snow covered beach to face him, only to see the RV was gone, and Uncle Grandpa had just abandoned him.

Deciding to might as well go inside the mirror world's Temple to escape the cold, Ash braced the snow and saw the door to the Temple was still standing. After knocking, the door opened and Pearl opened the door.

In the mirror world Ash had visited before, every person's doppelganger's personality was reversed, and it appeared that the Gems were no exception. Mirror Pearl looked at him slouched over, a glazed and relaxed look in her eye, and was eating a ham sandwich. "Sup Ash?" she asked after belching loudly. "Hey yo Steven! Your buddy Ash is here!"

"Wake me up when I care" he heard Mirror Steven disrespectfully and sarcastically from his bed.

"Oh, hello Ash, what brings you here?" Mirror Amethyst politely addressed him. Instead of the short version of the Gem he knew, Mirror Amethyst stood at least a foot taller than he did, standing prim and proper. Standing, or rather hiding behind her, was Mirror Garnet, just as tall but looking nervous indecisive.

"I'm just, uh, around"

"Everything alright at the barn?"

"Uh, I guess so. Well, I'll leave you guys". He quickly made his way from the Temple towards the direction, he at least thought, the barn would be. "Well Pikachu, what do you think? Are Mirror Ash and Mirror Lapis in our shoes? Or are they happy as can be considering the state I'm in?"

The pokemon simply shrugged.

"COMING THROUGH!" he heard Clemont's voice from behind. When he turned to face him, Mirror Clemont came charging past him through the snow, running at such a velocity that he fell over. "Sorry Ash. Please don't cry"

"I'll be fine Clemont" he told the uncharacteristically strong mirror Clemont.

Mirror Clemont looked at him oddly. "You seem different today Ash, you seem more glum than usual".

"More glum?" he thought. "Yeah Clemont it's me. The Ash you saw from another dimension? Don't you remember?"

"Oh, good to see you again! Wait, you're not supposed to be here! How are you-"

"Outside forces" he answered, annoyed from Uncle Grandpa abandoning him.

"Well, I guess you're gonna want to see our Ash, I think you'll like how grown he's become. Follow me, I'll take you to the barn. Try to keep up!" He proceeded to run at lightning fast speed down the snow ridden beach.

After struggling to keep up with Mirror Clemont and his speed, they reached a large building outside town. "This is the barn?"

The building was in the correct location, but did not resemble a barn at all, even with Lapis and Peridot's meep morps surrounding it, the building resembled an actual home, with three stories at least and multiple windows complete with a chimney. Mirror Clemont knocked on the front door.

After cracking open the door, Mirror Ash gingerly opened it up. When he saw who it was, he excitedly opened it up. "Wow, I can't believe it's you!" Letting them inside, Ash saw the inside of the house was an actual house, or mansion depending on who you ask. The inside had an enormous living room, complete with a leather, reclining sofa, and a flat screen TV. Sitting at the sofa watching Camp Pinning Hearts was Mirror Brock, too busy watching his favorite show to notice the two Ash's standing directly behind him. "Hey Brock, look who's here"

Mirror Brock slowly got up to his best friend's request, eyes nearly popping out of his head when he noticed the second Ash. "Woah, I'm seeing double" he dully said, looking at his hands to test his vision "WOAH! I really am seeing double! Ash I'm scared, I have two hands!"

"Brock you've always had two hands"

"Oh right". The Brock of his own world was wise and alert, it was only appropriate that Mirror Brock was a lazy simpleton.

"Who's that Clod?" Peridot's voice came from the second floor of the home. Instead of taking the spiral staircase, Mirror Peridot jumped directly down to the first floor, keeping herself afloat using her limb enhancers as a helicopter blade. Because she still had her limb enhancers, she stood almost exactly the same height as both Ash's, but deep down Ash knew she was just the little, adorable Gem he knew and loved. The face she gave him was anything but adorable however, and because his version of Peridot had changed so much he had a hard time identifying what Mirror Peridot's identity was. But she appeared to be as cold and calculative as she was when they first met. "Intriguing, a second Ash Ketchum. I'll have to take a sample for further research" she evaluated, plucking a hair off his head.

"Oh my," Mirror Misty's quiet voice came from the staircase, causing everyone to turn to her, when everyone did look at her, she blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands. Misty was brash and confident, so it was only natural for her opposite to be quiet and shy.

Ash looked over to Mirror Ash, he looked happy and pleased with his life. Uncle Grandpa's gesture was dead wrong, he wasn't nearly as pathetic as he was promised, and the sting he was feeling felt even worse when he looked at Mirror Ash's hand. "You getting married?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just engaged"

"Where is she?"

"She's out collecting firewood. One of her absolute favorite things to do is cuddle on the couch by a fire together. I tell you Ash, she's the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, and I take it your world's version of her and you are happy?"

He took a deep breath and took the ring Lapis returned to him the previous night almost in tears. "We were".

"Oh dear", Mirror Misty voiced her concerns "I'm sorry"

"What happened?" Mirror Peridot asked

"The threat of my world's Homeworld was too much for her. She couldn't handle the thought of having to fight, so she left."

Mirror Ash was clearly feeling for him as he was begging to tear up. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I should've seen that coming, because mine was the first one to volunteer to fight by my side."

Looking at the dysfunctional counterparts, Ash realized someone was missing. "Where's James?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Mirror James exclaimed, dropping from the ceiling and landing gracefully and dramatically. "Heroes of Justice assemble!" he announced while Mirror Jessie and Mirror Meowth joined the group. Ash had forgotten that there was no Team Rocket on this world, instead they were a group of superheroes. This explained why the Temple hadn't been attacked.

"So you are the noble warrior we've been told about?" Mirror Jessie asked shaking his hand "my teammates and I overheard your predicament from our perch and you have our sympathy."

"So why are you here?" Mirror Clemont asked again.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Uncle Grandpa?"

Mirror Ash nodded in agreement.

"After my Lapis left me, he decided to bring me here to try and cheer me up. No offense, but he thought seeing how big of a crybaby you were would increase my self esteem"

Mirror Ash looked at him confused "Lapis? What Lapis?"

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli? The love of your, our, lives? Has been living with us for as long as we can remember? Has some emotional issues but you work through them with her because you love her and will do anything just to see her smile? That Lapis"

"Ash, there is no Lapis Lazuli among us" Mirror Peridot explained

"Not true," Mirror Brock protested, "we all had a Lazuli for dinner last night"

"Brock, that was lasagna"

"But, if you're not with Lapis, then who are you getting married to?" His question was answered by the trees beginning to shake as something large pushed through them. Walking into the snowy open, Jasper emerged carrying a bundle of firewood with a warm, happy smile on her face.

"I'm home my little Ashy Washy!" she exclaimed through her goofy smile, dropping the wood and running towards him.

Ash drew his sword out of instinct and got ready to charge. But Mirror Ash beat him to it and ran into Mirror Jasper's arms, spinning around together happy to be together, just as he and Lapis would.

"Oh goodness me" Mirror Jasper said finally noticing Ash's presence. "What's going on? How are there two of you?"

"Jasper, sweetie, this is, well, me. Ash, this is-"

"I know. Sorry for being a little on edge, I've only been this close to my world's Jasper about three times. And all three of those times she almost killed me."

"Oh gosh, Ash I-"

"I know you're not her, and I know that in this world you're a big, happy teddy bear with a heart of gold. But in my world, you're a monster. A monster who's taken everything from me. And I know you're not her, but I just want to be able to tell Jasper to her face that I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" he screamed over and over while sobbing, repeatedly striking her with his fists. Although his punches weren't powerful enough to deal any sort of damage, and to Mirror Jasper they could be compared to a light tap, so she just allowed Ash to continue with an understanding face, finally hugging him when he fell to his knees.

"It's alright Ash, I understand your anger"

"Wow, and I thought our Ash was a crybaby" an antagonistic voice came from behind them. Everyone turned to see Mirror Serena, Bonnie, Greg and the Gems had all arrived in Mirror Greg's enormous limousine. Mirror Serena had retained her original appearance of a black top, red skirt and pink hat with her hair still at her shoulders.

The only other person who was considerably different was Mirror Greg, who was at least thirty pounds lighter, had nearly a full head of hair, and was wearing a black, sleek jacket and skinny jeans. Obviously while his Greg was humble, Mirror Greg was very vain when it came to his wealth.

"What are they all doing here?" Ash asked sniffling.

"I figured they'd want to watch the battle we were about to have." Mirror Ash explained.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course. The last time we saw each other, you told me something that changed my life. You told me: "Crying isn't going to do me any good. There's no reason to give up!" Now come on, you helped me in my time of need, it's my turn to return the favor!"

Ash looked up at him surprised by how grown Mirror Ash had become. Maybe Ash had forgotten his roots in his time of being a part of the Crystal Gems. Collecting himself, he finally stood "alright, let's do this Ash!"

"Our Ash will have the first move in this two-on-two pokemon battle!" Mirror Clemont acting as the referee declared "BEGIN!"

"Glalie, let's go!" Mirror Ash announced. Mirror Glalie stood at attention, firm and serious, while the Glalie Ash knew was mischievous and silly.

"Charizard, come on out!" Charizard stomped his foot down and roared triumphantly, always ready for a challenge.

"BEGIN!"

"Glalie use icy wind!"

"Counter with flamethrower!"

The two attacks clashed together into a cloud of steam. Having canceled each other out.

"Use dragontail!"

"Dodge and use ice beam!"

Of course since Glalie was not nearly as fast as the fire type, Charizard bashed his tail into the ice type's slow moving body and sent him flying across the field. "Now finish it off with flamethrower!" Charizard arched his neck back while holding down his opponent, and completely obliterated him in a stream of fire.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

"Glalie return." Mirror Ash told his defeated pokemon. "Take a rest. Now then Pikachu, you ready?" Mirror Pikachu chuckled mischievously and entered the field. "Alright, Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" Charizard obeyed and swiftly avoided the electric strike. Then he sprayed a heavy river of fire from his jaw, burning the field surrounding them to a crisp. Mirror Pikachu leapt into the air however, and was just barely able to avoid it.

"Electroball!"

"Dodge it Charizard!"

Mirror Pikachu shot the electrical ball from his tail in the direction of the large pokemon, and because he was far too big, the attack hit its mark. Since the pokemon was airborne, the attack did much more damage to him than if he were on the ground, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"

"Might as well make it an even fight, you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Alright, let's do this, for Lapis. Pikachu iron tail!"

"Dodge Pikachu, the use quick attack!"

Mirror Pikachu dodged the iron tail and because his opponent was now within touching distance, Mirror Pikachu landed his blow. But since quick attack was a relatively weak attack, Pikachu was able to shake it off with ease.

"Use thunderbolt!"

"Counter with your own thunderbolt!"

The two collided and exploded into a shower of sparks. "Use electroball!"

"Do the same!"

He should've seen it coming, Mirror Ash might've been not as brave, but he knew all of his strategies to the exact second. Then he decided to change his tactics, and took advantage of the smoke created from the collided attack. "Quick attack but keep below the smoke!" His new strategy was successful, as neither Mirror Ash or Mirror Pikachu could locate Pikachu's location through the smoke. Then he attacked, striking Mirror Pikachu off guard. "Now thunderbolt!"

"PIK-A-CHU!" the pokemon exclaimed, electrocuting Mirror Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the winners!"

Mirror Jasper got up and ran to her lover. "You did great Ashy Washy, and you didn't cry this time! I'm so proud of you!" she happily exclaimed pulling him into a hug. "Come over here and get in on this!" she then requested Ash, grabbing him with her free arm and squeezed him hard.

"Thanks, Jasper. I can't breathe" he wheezed.

After Mirror Jasper let go of them, Mirror Ash looked at his counterpart, "you did great Ash."

"Thanks, sorry about hitting you Jasper. I was just in a serious wreck, you definitely aren't the Jasper I know and hate. You two seem pretty happy, how'd you meet anyway?"

"Oh it was absolutely romantic, I was sent to escort Peridot here to Earth to monitor the Cluster, I assume your world has one?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, as soon as we landed, we met everyone and I absolutely fell in love with this beautiful planet. So Ash took me and Peri into his home and, well, we fell in love."

"It was nice when it was just the three of us living here, then we got the idiot boy, the quiet girl, and the trio of "self righteous" over here, and I can't get a moment's peace!" Mirror Peridot complained.

"How did you and your lady Ash?" Mirror Bonnie asked politely.

"It's a bit complicated. My world's Pearl gave me and my Steven a mirror to teach us about Gem culture. Turns out a Lapis Lazuli was trapped inside, and when we freed her, she tried to steal the ocean to get back to Homeworld, since her gem was cracked. After Steven healed her and she returned to Homeworld, my world's Peridot and Jasper kiddnapped her and forced her back. Long story short, I can't explain it, but we fell in love during that time. Love works in mysterious ways I guess. I just hope this world's Lapis is safe and happy, wherever she is."

"Mirror, mirror," Mirror Pearl debated in her head, "did I give you a mirror like this?" she asked, pulling the familiar object from her gem.

Ash immediately snatched it from Pearl's hand and flipped it over to see the blue, teardrop shaped gemstone with a large crack down the middle was in the center of it.

"Is that her?" Mirror Ash asked.

"Yeah, alright everybody stand back"

"Are you seriously going to let her out?" Mirror Serena angrily asked, "I mean, you said the last time you did that she tried to destroy the world!"

"This is the right thing to do" Mirror Meowth informed her, as everyone began to step back.

Ash flipped the mirror back over and looked into his reflection, knowing she was probably looking back at him. "Alright, I'm going to let you out. And no one is going to try and keep you here against your will, all I ask in return is to just talk to you, and for you to hear what I have to say. Do you understand?"

"Alright," the mirror answered him by repeating his words. Ash then took matters into his own hands, and began to pull at the gem lodged inside with all his might. Mirror Ash then joined him and the two were eventually able to pull the stone out. It floated across the field and soon Mirror Lapis now stumbled to her feet, turning around to address them "thank you" she whispered before falling over. Ash ran to her side while Mirror Ash knew it was not his place to interfere and returned to Mirror Jasper's side.

"Hi" Ash nervously told her as he gently supported her.

"You actually helped me. You actually knew I was in there and did something. Why? Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum. You do not know me but I know you Lapis Lazuli. I come from a different dimension where you and I were…" he began to choke on tears, but Mirror Lapis understood what he meant. "I know you're not her, and I'll probably never see her again. But I made a promise to her that I'd always keep her safe no matter what. And when she left me, I failed that promise. I have to tell you, that you are free to do whatever you wish now, no one will try and change you. I just wanted you to make the right decision. You are free to go home to Homeworld, but I implore you not to, they don't care about you. They will use you until you aren't useful to them anymore and then will abandon you the first chance they get. Here, with them, you will be cherished and loved. You will have a place with these people. You will have a home, one that I failed to provide to my Lapis. But it's not too late for you".

Mirror Lapis gently caressed his pained face. "Thank you. But I can't even go back to Homeworld even if I wanted to. My gem is cracked"

"We've got you covered" Mirror Amethyst declared. "Steven, please heal her"

"Make me" he rudley scolded her, earning him a punch in the arm from Mirror Greg for is disrespect. "Alright, alright geez" he whimpered through his pain and smacked his saliva covered hand onto Mirror Lapis's back. She shuttered in Ash's arms, bringing back more pleasant memories in the process before she began to glow again. She then looked him in the eyes once more, her beauty brought Ash to tears yet again, and hugged him compassionately.

"The Lapis who left you sounds like a total fool" she told him. "She doesn't deserve someone as kind and compassionate as you Ash Ketchum."

"No, she doesn't deserve me because I failed her".

Mirror Ash and Mirror Jasper escorted her to introduce her to the rest of the group, leaving Ash to watch her getting acquainted with the others. With Pikachu now perched on his shoulder, he heard a sniffling man from behind him. Turning around, he saw Uncle Grandpa had rejoined him, crying at the emotional moment.

"Thanks for leaving me here" Ash annoyingly told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You make your peace?"

After taking a deep breath "yeah. I'm good"

"Well then, let's go home!"

"Bye everyone!" Ash told the mirror duplicates, stepping into the brightly colored RV. Once he was inside and Uncle Grandpa began their voyage home, Ash began to laugh through his tears.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Gus asked

"It's just, I think I cried more than Mirror Ash did. And I was just not ready to see Jasper like that. I mean "Ashy Washy"? Seriously?" this earned a chuckle from everyone at the odd pet names and the admittedly creepy relationship between the odd match of Mirror Ash and Mirror Jasper.

"Good luck kid" Uncle Grandpa wished him, "because this is probably gonna be the last time we see each other. You and your lady are meant to be, and I don't wanna spoil anything, but I think she'll surprise you and make everything alright"

"Thank you Uncle Grandpa. You're a real good guy", he hugged him.

"See yah, and remember to say: GOOD MORNING!" he decreed getting back into the RV and flying off.

"ASH!" James exclaimed running out the hole in the Temple and hugging him "when I left the bathroom and didn't see you, I thought the worst had happened! Where did you go?"

"Guess I just had some self searching done. I'm sorry about what I said earlier"

"I'm just glad you're doing better."

"Hey guys!" Steven announced as he, Amethyst and Peridot joined them on the beach.

"Glad to see you off the couch Ash" Amethyst told him, smacking him on the back "you doing better?"

"Yeah. Just needed to get out of the house I guess" was all he could think to say, not wanting to have to explain what happened because of how obscene his relief was caused by.

"Well, you should see what we did for the Prime Kindergarten" he began to explain to the two.

"Give me a sec bud" Ash told them, deciding to stay on the beach a few more minutes. When he was now all alone on the beach, he looked up to the twilight above him, wondering if Lapis was looking down at him. "I know she still loves me" he whispered to himself "and I've got to make good on my promise to keep her safe, even if we aren't together." Just in case he was right about Lapis watching him, he picked up a piece of driftwood and began writing a message for her on the sand. Finally feeling at peace after reminding himself what he was now fighting for, he sighed and returned to the Temple to about the garden the Shorty Squad had planted.

"I MISS YOU" was now written in the sand.

* * *

"YOU STUPID POKEMON!" The Iron Masked Marauder exclaimed in rage, violently kicking the Sableye so hard that he fell over the edge of the cliff in the Beta Kindergarten the Team Rocket strike team and prisoners were standing on. Sableye had indeed lead them to lapis lazuli, unfortunately the pokemon had lead them to a deposit of actual lapis lazuli lodged in the clif.

"She can't have gotten far" Annie concluded, maybe we should go back to the-"

"No, if the Lazuli did run away she's probably off planet and out of our tracking range. The mission will have to wait, the Diamonds have to know about the Cluster immediately. The fate of the invasion rests on it"

"I came here to hunt a Lazuli, I'm gonna bag me a Lazuli" The Marauder protested "I don't give up on a hunt"

"There's a first time for everything"

Misty began to laugh at the situation.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, how pathetic you all are. I mean, he didn't have to pokeballs to kill Greg when he had the chance, your "plan B" completely backfired on you, and now one of you is gonna have to tell the big guys how you're all screwed. And I don't think they're gonna let whoever that lucky one off easy."

The Marauder grabbed Misty by the throat and held her over the edge of the clif. "Still don't think I have the pokeballs?"

"LET GO OF HER!" Brock screamed at him

"With pleasure" he said beginning to loosen his grip

"Oh give it a rest you psycho" Butch tried to calm him down "we still need them"

"Stay out of this Benny!"

"MY NAME IS BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!"

"Oh stop it boys" Cassidy tried to bring some sort of tranquility back to the group.

"Oh so now you care. You didn't seem to give a shit when the Garnet threatened to snap my neck last night! You encouraged it!"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! Marauder, put her down we still might need her. And Butch stop being, how do you humans say it? A little bitch?" Aquamarine scolded them all

The Marauder threw Misty back to the cliff top next to Brock. "You alright?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah"

"What's that?" Aquamarine asked, pointing to the black object that fell from Misty's back pocket resulting from her being tossed.

Cassidy walked over and picked it up, carefully rubbing the burnt plastic to see what it was. When she saw a blue plus on it, she grew a wicked smile. "So the plot thickens. Who's the daddy red?"

Misty looked at them confused at first, but then realized that they thought the pregnancy test belonged to her. And if these monsters found out it was Lapis who was pregnant, from what Ash had told her about Jasper, it would not end well. She decided to keep them in the dark and go along. "Ash is"

"I'll let you know in advance, I don't like kids. Especially crying, screaming brats. You're lucky we took you when we did before you're due kid, because if that baby came, you bet that Marauder would get to take out his anger on it"

"This information is pointless, let's just get to Homeworld and get this over with" Aquamarine declared.

"When did Ash cheat on Lapis with you?" Brock asked her, sounding a little uncomfortable with the possible situation.

"I'm not pregnant, that's not mine" she whispered back "let's just make sure they still think that"

Brock finally caught on and prepared for their voyage to Homeworld.


	57. It's a Whole New World

**Well, new episodes are coming in January. I'm not entirely sure what I'll do until then, but I'll figure something out. I'm not gonna lie, there was a reason why I delayed the last two members of Ash's traveling companion group coming into the story. I absolutely hated those two so much that I actually couldn't watch Black and White, and I know I'm not alone in this opinion. Nevertheless, Cilan and Iris are important to Ash, so by default they're important to this. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

Ash's assumptions about Lapis watching him were correct. Looking down from the sky hiding in the clouds, she watched him write something in the sand with a feeling of overwhelming guilt. Every part of her wanted to go down just to be with him again, to feel safe with him, to love him. But she had made her bed, now she had to lie in it, and she knew she couldn't just go back to him after emotionally destroying him. All she could do now was watch with longing, and try to find herself a new home after losing both of hers already. After Ash rejoined the others inside, she quickly dropped down and read his message to her. Now in tears, she grabbed the same piece of driftwood and added to his message to answer him. Rubbing her eyes with her arm, she took flight.

The message now read "I MISS YOU TOO"

She truthfully didn't know where she was going, or what she was even doing. All she did know was that she had betrayed him, and she could never go back. She felt her lower stomach to remind herself why she did what she felt had to be done. Now that she was with child she couldn't risk being taken again by Homeworld, for both her and the baby's sake. The air became colder and more thin as she began to exit the Earth's atmosphere, but she truthfully wasn't paying attention to the change in environment, all she could think about was everything she was leaving behind, Ash, Steven, Peridot, everyone who she considered a friend, she was probably never going to see any of them ever again. Now it was just herself, Kingdra and the unborn she carried. When she finally pulled her hand from her stomach, she saw a few spots of a bright, white light had now covered her hand. When she tried to rub them off, the light had begun to spread across her body slowly. Panicking, she began to rub herself desperately trying to escape it to no avail. When the light finally covered her entire body and everything went dark.

When she finally regained consciousness, she still had her eyes closed when she felt something heavy resting on her chest, and hot breath was caressing her face. Out of fear she assumed there was some sort of animal sitting on her chest and it was predatory in nature. After a few seconds and the creature had not attacked, she slowly opened her eyes.

The creature was small, probably only the size of Ash's Pikachu, with a thin tail and green fur, staring straight at her curiously. "Sage?" it asked looking very confused at her.

"Pansage?" she heard a male voice call from the distance.

Examining her new environment, she saw that she was now resting her back on a large oak tree, and was now in a forest with the unknown creature pinning her to the tree despite not giving off any hostile vibes towards her.

"Pansage?" she heard the male voice call again, this time much closer. The person calling finally stepped into her field of view and she saw he was a tall boy around Ash's age, with a black suit jacket, long pants and a green bow tie, he also had green hair to match his bow tie, and his eyes were a sea green color.

"PANSAGE!" he angrily told the creature, walking over and picking it off her chest "Pansage don't be rude. Say you're sorry to this lady" he scolded him.

"Pan Pansage"

He took a pokeball out and returned the pokemon, making Lapis realize this boy was a pokemon trainer "madam I am so sorry for the behavior of my Pansage, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so"

The boy extended his arm to help her up, when she finally stood up from the shadow of the tree and he got a good look at her, he lost nearly all the color of his face and looked terrified "Madam do you require me to take you to a hospital!?"

Worried that the light that brought her here had hurt the baby, Lapis began to panic "what, why?"

"You're blue"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "no I've always been blue. Why do you sound so worried?"

"Because people aren't supposed to be blue? If you don't mind me asking, why are you blue?"

"It's my natural skin color. It's a long story."

"Well then, it's getting dark and I'd love to hear your story. Perhaps as a way of apologizing for my Pansage's rudeness I could invite you to my home at the Striaton City Gym? It would be my pleasure".

Lapis looked at him very confused "Striaton City? Where's that?"

The boy looked at her astonished "The city just a few miles that way? Ma'am do you know where you are?"

She looked down in shame, "no"

"Well then, I cannot allow a lady to be out in the cold completely exposed. I insist that you accompany me to the Gym. How about I sweeten the promise with a home cooked meal?"

The boy was right, she had no idea where she was, and since she was in no condition to be exposed like this, she decided to take his offer, "alright, but just for tonight"

The boy clapped his hands together happily "excellent! If you would please follow me. My name is Cilan by the way".

"Lapis Lazuli. Nice to meet you"

"An intriguing name for an intriguing young lady" he complemented. Cilan then lead her through the forest until they reached the outskirts to a small city just as the sun had set. "You said you didn't know Striaton City Lapis, you are a foreign traveler perhaps?"

"Very foreign"

"Well then, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Unova region! I'm excited to hear about your home. Welcome to my home, The Striaton City Gym!" he announced pushing the doors open. The inside of the building appeared to be a dining room restaurant, with beautifully decorated tables lining the floor, a crystal chandelier hung above them giving a soft candle light ambiance. The restaurant itself was quite empty, aside from two boys wearing suit jackets similar to Cilan's. "Please make yourself at home!" Cilan declared, pushing her into a chair.

"Welcome," one of the other two boys told her pushing a menu into her face. Unlike Cilan, he had red hair styled in the shape of a flame, with mahogany colored eyes and a red bow tie.

"Perhaps I could bring you something to drink" the third suited boy offered her. He had dark blue bangs styled into waves, with one of them covering his left eye. "Might I recommend a tall glass of lemonade?"

She looked at them uncomfortably, "Uh, no thanks"

"Well would you like to take a few minutes to look at our dinner menu?" the red haired boy asked, "it's reasonably priced"

"No need for that Chili," Cilan told him "this young lady's dinner is complements of me. Order anything you'd like Lapis. These are my brothers, Chili and Cress. We'll take care of anything you like"

She awkwardly accepted Chili's menu and began skimming it, of course her pregnancy cravings had begun to kick in and so she was starving. Flipping the menu over to the desert section she became spot for choice. "Well maybe I'll have some cake. Or some tiramisu, or a brownie sundae. Or a…"

"My my, you're awfully hungry." Cress joked "Perhaps you'd enjoy a sample platter of one of every desert we have?" And before she could even answer him, the trio sprung into the kitchen and began to argue over who got to cook for her. After a few minutes, they returned, and placed a platter in front of her covered in sweet treats. "Bon appetit"

Lapis began to eat at a pace that would put Amethyst to shame. Of course her eating habits were not only affected by her pregnancy, but also were impacted by Ash's fast eating habits because he would often eat like a pig. When she noticed that the three brothers were looking at her, she paced herself.

"So, what can you tell us about yourself?" Cilan asked sitting down with her.

She swallowed the remains of her tiramisu and finally regained herself. "I am not of this world, or even this universe"

"Ah, that would explain your skin being more blue than the deepest ocean" Cress commented.

"I am from a world run by beings of great power, power given to us by the gems we possess" she continued, turning her back to the boys to show them her teardrop shaped gem. "We Gems are controlled in a caste system with the most powerful Gems, The Diamonds, conquer other worlds to gain their resources to expand the empire and create more Gems. The Diamonds tried this on my universe's Earth, but were stopped by a coup of Gems calling themselves "The Crystal Gems". Now they're trying again, and have traveled to your world to take this Earth over using pokemon".

"Alien invasion?" Cilan asked "oh my."

Chili threw his fists down on the table "and if that's the case, than what are you!? You say that "the Crystal Gems" are on our side, yet you refer to them as "they", whose side are you on?"

"I don't have a side. I'm only telling you because you were so nice to me, in fact I should leave. There are eyes everywhere, be careful". She explained while trying to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Chili angrily told her, blocking her escape.

"Get out of my way Chili"

"No, you can't just come into my home, and say something as major as this and just leave with no proper explanation!"

"Both of you, cool off!" Cress ordered them.

"NO BROTHER! I don't trust her at all. How do we know she isn't a spy from this Homeworld she speaks of?"

"If she were a spy, why would she be giving us the information she already gave us?" Cress debated him.

"I'm not loyal to Homeworld" Lapis finally spoke against him. "And to prove it, I'll beat you in a Pokemon battle. But not just you Chili, I'll defeat all three of you. Then you'll see that if I was trouble I would've hurt you all immediately".

The three brothers looked at her astonished for her proposal.

"Only once has a Pokemon trainer ever challenged all three of us" Cilan revealed.

"And how did it work out?"

Cilan smiled, "that trainer became one of my closest friends, I trust him now with my life. Let us battle!"

After closing the restaurant, Lapis took the gym battlefield along with Chili. Cress acted as referee.

"Both opponents shall use one pokemon each." He decreed.

"Pansear, turn up the heat!" Chili exclaimed summoning his fire type pokemon.

"Time for my training to pay off. Come on out Kingdra!"

"BEGIN!"

"Alright Pansear, use fire punch!"

"Dodge and use dragon pulse!"

Kingdra avoided Pansear's punch and responded with its own attack.

"Dodge!"

Pansear jumped into the air with tenacity, giving more than enough space between it and the attack. "Now use flame charge!"

"Counter with hydro pump!" Kingdra again obeyed her master and attacked fired it's most powerful attack at the opponent at a speed so great Chili wasn't even able to order Pansear to counter. Pansear's fire typing was at a serious disadvantage to the powerful water attack, and since the attack struck him head on, he was obliterated.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Lapis and Kingdra are the winners!" Cress decreed following the relatively quick battle, replacing his brother at the other side of the arena while Cilan took over as the referee.

"Lapis will now battle Cress" Cilan ordered "Please select your next pokemon"

Because Lapis only had the single pokemon, she looked to Kingdra, who then looked to her determined to make her master proud. Cress on the other hand summoned his Panpour.

"BEGIN!"

"Kingdra use bubble beam!"

"Panpour, double team!". The pokemon obeyed and duplicated itself to confuse its opponent.

Lapis remembered from her training with Ash what different types of pokemon were strong against each other. While in her match against Chili, he used a pokemon that had a major type disadvantage and preferred a head on attack strategy, Cress used a pokemon that was the same type as hers and had a strategy that involved actual planning. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy. "Use ice beam!" Kingdra followed her orders and used the ice type move.

"Dodge and use water gun on the ground around Kingdra!" Cress unconventionally ordered. Panpour soaked the ground around Lapis's pokemon and it was reduced to slippery mud. Although Kingdra was a water type typically found in water, the water Kingdra now sat in was pure mud, thick and sticky. With Kingdra now stuck, Cress saw his chance. "Use scratch!"

But Lapis was anticipating this. "Kingdra, use ice beam!"

Cress realized what Lapis was doing, "Panpour stop your attack!"

But his order was too late. Panpour was already within grabbing distance from Kingdra, and was frozen solid by the ice beam.

"Finish it with dragon pulse!" And Kingdra did just that, knocking Panpour into submission.

"Panpour is unable to battle! Lapis and Kingdra are the winners!" Cilan then relieved Cress as Chili became the referee.

"The third and final battle between the gym leaders of the Striaton City Gym and Lapis Lazuli will now begin, please select your pokemon!"

"Pansage, let's go!"

"You've put up one hell of a fight Kingdra, are you up for this?" Lapis passionately asked. Kingdra nodded. "Alright then, let's do this!"

"BEGIN!"

"Pansage use vine whip!"

Lapis knew that grass types were super effective against water types like Kingdra. But Ash had trained her to utilize every part of the battle, including the field. From her battle with Cress, the field was covered in mud, she decided to use this to her advantage. "Kingra use hydro pump on the field and dodge into the mud!"

Kingdra used her trainer's attack and turned the field into a mudhole, dodging Pansage's attack by hiding in the mud.

Cilan looked on in surprise, he knew he had seen this unconventional battle style before, but he had to focus on the battle at hand. "Use grass whistle!"

"Stay in the mud Kingdra!"

Pansage removed a single sapling from its head and began to softly whistle a melody to put Kingdra to sleep. But Lapis's strategy worked, and the dense mud muffled out the sound. When the attack failed, Lapis knew how to attack next.

"Ice beam!"

"Spice up this battle with rock tomb!" Pansage was able to now throw it's rock type attack at the mud, exposing the pokemon yet again, "now use vine whip again to hold Kingdra in place!"

Before Kingdra could stop the attack, Pansage held the water type down, having learned from her battle against Cress and kept his distance. "Now finish this with solar beam!"

"Kingdra, use ice beam on the wall!"

As the brothers looked on confused, Kingdra used its ice attack on the wall behind Pansage, ricocheting off the wall and striking the grass type in the back.

"I have seen this battling recipe before" Cilan finally said to himself, having remembered his first match against Ash for his gym badge where his friend used the same strategy against him.

"Pansage is unable to battle! Kingdra and Lapis Lazuli are the winners!" Chili decreed.

"I told you, if I wanted to hurt you I would've"

"Sorry we, I, doubted you" Chili told her, shaking her hand out of respect. "Although now I'm especially worried. If you can take all three of us out with your battling styles, I'm scared to see exactly what this Homeworld is capable of"

"Oh, Homeworld doesn't battle like I do. My-" she was about to say "fiance" when describing Ash, but she stopped herself because the pain of what she did to him came back "someone on our side trained me. Someone I wound up hurting and probably doesn't want to see me again"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you find your peace with that person." Cilan gave his condolences. "But right now we should approach this new information about Homeworld"

"And say what?" Chili asked "I mean it's not like we can just go to the police station and say: "hey Officer Jenny, we've got an alien invasion on our hands, a blue lady told us" they're gonna think we're all insane!"

"I agree, we must do something. But we must keep this to an inner circle of people we can trust. You heard her, they're already on our world so there must be a spy network of sorts around the regions. There might even be spies within Striaton City" Cress also addressed.

"This sounds like something up Ash's alley" Cilan thought aloud.

Lapis felt her heart sting when she heard that name, but she wanted to be sure he wasn't talking about the same Ash. "Ash?"

"Yes, he was the trainer who challenged all three of us we told you about. Afterward I traveled across the Unova region with him and another friend to improve myself. His name is Ash Ketchum, and he is the greatest and most honorable man I've ever met"

When she realized they knew Ash and were his friends, Lapis broke down to her knees and began to cry her eyes out, taking the brother's by surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Ash Ketchum was the man who trained me" she finally choked out through her tears.

"The man you hurt? My apologies if it isn't my place to get involved but might I ask why?" Cilan asked placing his hand on her shoulder supportively.

She wiped her tears away with her arm, "I, we, were together. We loved each other. We were going to get married. And I abandoned him out of fear."

"Lapis, we are not here to judge you. You were scared and you ran, Ash will understand."

"No you don't understand, you're all in danger because I'm here. Before I began my relationship with him another Gem named Jasper attacked us. To save him I fused with her and became another gem called Malachite and trapped her at the bottom of the sea. For two months I was trapped with her, only with thoughts of why I was doing it to keep me sane. But Jasper took it worse, her already fragile mind became obsessed with the anger I took out on her. She liked every minute of it. And now that we're separated, she is now out to get me and Malachite back and will kill anyone to get to me."

"We are gym leaders, and gym leaders do not stand down from a battle" Cress explained to her "no matter what, we will get you back to him. We're at your disposal"

"You can stay here for as long as you want" Cilan insisted "allow me to show you to your room"

Lapis followed him upstairs to a guest bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Cilan, I don't deserve this"

He chuckled "you say that a lot don't you?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. My job as a connoisseur requires me to see through a person, and when I see you I see a girl who is hurting inside. My brothers and I give you our word we will help you, but only if you allow us."

She finally sat up and hugged him "thank you Cilan"

He turned on the TV for her and left her to herself. She watched the TV and saw it was some sort of love story about a Jigglypuff and a Psyduck that fell in love despite being of different backgrounds. Given her current situation, she couldn't stomach seeing the romance and exited the room. Sneaking down the stairs and listening in on the brothers talking from the staircase.

"Are you sure she's not there Jervis?" she heard Cilan ask a video phone call. The man he was talking to was an older man with a moustache.

"Unfortunately yes. Master Cynthia is no longer at the villa. She has returned to her home in the Sinnoh region. If you'd like I can send her your message."

"No, just tell her we're gonna have to meet her face to face because of how important what we have to tell her is. We'll be boarding a plane in the morning. Tell her, we'll see her then"

Jervis the butler nodded and hung up the phone.

"Are we seriously going to Cynthia?" Cress nervously asked "how can you be so sure she'll even listen to what we know?"

"She'll listen to us" Cilan insisted "she trusts me. And if Cynthia believes us, than the rest of the world will have to believe us as well".

"Who's Cynthia?" Lapis asked from behind them, causing all three of them to jump back in surprise.

"Oh Lapis, you should be in bed".

"Who's Cynthia?" she asked again.

"She's the pokemon champion of the Sinnoh Region. She's a trusted friend of both Ash and myself. And she's one of the most powerful pokemon trainers in the world. If we need allies to fight Homeworld, then she'll be a good one to have on our side."

"Besides, you said spies are amuck. If what you say is correct than she could be in danger." Chili provided his input.

"We'll leave for the Sinnoh Region in the morning".

"NO!" Lapis insisted.

"Well why not?" Chili angrily asked.

"I ran away because I can't get involved in this war! I left the only person who ever loved me because I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed. "If Jasper got her hands on me the baby definitely wouldn't survive."

After the three took a moment to comprehend what they were told. "You are a mother who is doing her best to protect her child" Cilan told her, "We understand your fear, and I'm sure Ash understands to"

She broke down further, "I haven't told him yet. Now I never will."

"Well that's no way to think. Don't you think Ash deserves to know?"

"It's not like that. The reason why I can never tell him is because I'm dying. Gems cannot have children, and to have this child I have to sacrifice my form to become it. When that happens the baby will be born, and I will cease to exist."

"Lapis-"

"It's not the dying part I'm upset about, I've made peace with that fact. Because of my selfishness Ash will never know. I've destroyed everything we built. There's no way he'll ever love me again after what I did to him."

The brothers all hugged her "that's not the Ash we know. Ash Ketchum never gives up. And never holds hard feelings." Cilan then approached the grand piano in the dining room. "In addition to being a pokemon and food connoisseur, I also happen to be a connoisseur in music. And it seems to me you have to express yourself. Go ahead and sing your feelings" he insisted as he began his melody.

Lapis searched her inner spirit, knowing Ash had a passion within his soul for her that she never knew why. She finally took her true feelings for both herself and Ash into words to match Cilan on the piano.

" _If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me. I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you._

 _I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that it's true cause I think you're so good. And I'm nothing like you._

 _Look at you go. I just adore you. I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special._

 _If I could begin to do, something that does right by you. I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love._

 _When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could about anything. I could even learn how to love like you._

 _Love me, like you"_

Lapis's song had brought Chili and Cress to tears. Cilan then left his seat from the piano, eyes watering as well. "Pack your things, we're going to the Sinnoh Region".

Lapis now understood, she knew she had limited time. Now she had to make the most of it for Ash. "I'm coming to".

Her friends looked at each other knowing what had to be done "let's show Homeworld that this world isn't going down without a fight!"

"Guys"

"Yes Lapis?"

"When the baby comes, I want Ash to know. I want him to be a part of his child's life. If we don't get to him in time, will you bring the child to him?"

"Absolutely. We give you our word, we'll give our lives to protect it. Now get some rest, we're leaving first thing in the morning".

"But before you do" Cress announced as he presented a box to her "as per the rule of the Striaton City Gym, because you defeated all three of us in battle, we proudly present to you the trio badge!"

Lapis accepted her gym badge and hugged them before returning to her room, laying down and falling asleep.

"Did we just become dads?" Chili asked his brothers.


	58. Evolution

**Hey guys, sorry about the reupload, I tried posting this chapter before I went to work on the mobile site and it wound up not being up to par with my standards, so I just decided to reupload it now. Sorry about bringing Cilan into this story, but he's still important. To make it up for you all however I did tone him down personality wise to the point where he's a bearable character. I had to actually watch a lot of Black and White to get up to par with the series and if I have to hear one more food pun I'm going to kill myself, not like Iris was any better. The heating is broke in the bonus room to my home where I write and draw and there was a record snowfall in my state, so I'm mad about having to watch Cilan and am mad because I'm freezing. But I put up with it because I love my work, and I love to entertain you guys. Here's a fair warning to you all that this chapter will be graphic in nature. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

"Alright dude, just focus on what you desire to become." Amethyst directed Ash. The two sat together in Amethyst's extremely messy room, having had to push a lot of the clutter and garbage to the side so that they could both sit on the ground to focus on unlocking Ash's gem's abilities. Today's lesson was shapeshifting.

Ash himself sat and stared at his fingers, determined to unlock his shapeshifting powers. Deciding to try and become Pikachu, he stared intently at his fingers and expected them to become little Pikachus. But after a few minutes of concentration, nothing happened.

"Must be those pesky bones in your body holding you back" Amethyst concluded.

Ash sighed, "no, Clemont said something about taking away my gem's ability to shapeshift."

"Well he also said you couldn't fuse, yet Lash happened".

The mention of Lash brought the pain of losing Lapis back to him and he fell back into his depression. Amethyst saw the look of defeat on her friend's face and she realized she had made a mistake in bringing it up. "Oh my gosh, Ash I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Am" he told her as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. When he yawned, he decided to try and get some sleep and left Amethyst's room. But looking at the clock, he realized the two of them had been training all night long and the sun was beginning to rise. When he dropped onto the couch, he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Steven?"

"Sleeping over at Connie's. Don't you remember?" Amethyst answered him.

"Oh yeah" he said remembering Steven talking about sleeping over, excited about spending time with his best friend following their falling out. His phone began to vibrate and Jamie's phone number appeared on the screen. When he picked up, Serena's voice came from the receiver.

"Ash you have to get down here! Clemont's freaking out!" she pleaded. Hearing his friend screaming in the background, he hung up and ran out the door. When he finally reached Jamie's house, he saw Jamie and Bonnie both waiting outside while he heard both Clemont and Serena screaming inside.

"What's happening?"

"Clemont started screaming in his sleep, and next thing we know he's throwing stuff and lashing out at us. Serena's in there trying to calm him down."

Pushing past Jamie, he forced his way inside the house and sure enough Clemont was in the living room barricaded behind the couch. "Clemont it's me, let's talk".

Serena immediately grabbed onto him out of fear, "he won't stop screaming Ash, he keeps screaming about Homeworld. I think he's having a flashback".

"IT'S ALL HOPELESS!" Clemont screamed from behind the couch. "FILTHY, LEGLESS LIAR! MURDERER!" to everyone's horror, Clemont had a knife and stabbed the sofa so hard the blade bent. Ash grabbed Serena and pulled her back when they saw he was armed. "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!"

"Clemont it's us!" Ash tried to reason with him. "Ash and Serena, we're your friends!"

"ASH! THANK ARCEUS, THEY HAVE BONNIE!"

"No Clemont, you're not on Homeworld anymore!" he then ran outside and grabbed Bonnie, bringing her back inside. "See Clemont? She's safe, you're safe! Please drop the knife".

"Big brother, you're scaring me"

Clemont peaked his head over the furniture and at the sight of his sister and friends, he finally snapped back to reality. "Bonnie? Guys? What happened?" he asked dropping the knife, Serena picking it up and pocketing it.

"Come on, let's take you outside." Ash insisted while leading the boy genius away from the home.

"You were screaming something about being a liar," Serena asked concerned, "do you remember why?"

He sighed, "because I did lie to you all. I told you there were no other artificial Gem trainers aside Ash, May and Dawn. There were more, oh so many more" he confessed.

Ash and Serena looked at each other shocked as the three walked the boardwalk in the early morning sun. "How many?"

Clemont sniffled. "Ten, twenty at most. But they…" he began to break down again. "...They did not survive the process. Twenty people Ash, innocent people, some of them no older than Bonnie, and I killed them. And I now have to live with that guys."

The two held onto him with sympathy "You were the Diamond's tool Clemont, they killed those people. They will be avenged. And we're here for you".

* * *

The prep work for Fishstew Pizza was taking more time than usual thanks to Brock's absence. Kofi was working on finishing up the pizza dough by himself as Kiki moped the floor. After Nanefua became mayor, the restaurant began to see a spike in business and popularity and the family found themselves very overworked and tired all the time. Kiki looked at her father's face and saw the stress from having to do all this work alone after Brock's abduction. She was taken out of her daze by the sound of someone knocking on the window as if to get her attention. She jumped back in surprise, but then felt relieved when she saw it was a teenage boy knocking and not someone dangerous. "Sorry, we don't open till eleven thirty", she told him.

But the boy knocked again, more loudly this time. Kiki thought he just didn't hear her at first, and pushed the door slightly open to tell him. "Sorry we don't open unt-"

But the teenage boy cut her off by grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air. "You will tell me the location of Lapis Lazuli" he demanded coldly.

Kiki's scream echoed through the boardwalk, loud enough for Ash, Serena and Clemont to hear and charged to the building, just in time to see Kofi trying to defend his family.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed armed with a meat cleaver. But his threats didn't seem to affect the assailant, in fact he seemed to be ignoring him. Seeing no choice to protect his family and blinded by rage, the restaurateur swung the cleaver down on the boy's arm.

"KOFI DON'T!" Ash screamed as Serena and Clemont covered their eyes, expecting to see a gory mess. But to everyone's surprise, the cleaver only dug into the boy's arm at the elbow and did not sever.

With the cleaver still in his arm, the boy turned his attention to Kofi completely unfazed by the blow, dropped Kiki and began to advance on him. It was then that Ash knew that this guy wasn't just some punk looking to rob them, this guy was of Gem descent. "Let's go Pikachu"

"Sylveon, join him!" Serena called, summoning her fairy type.

"Chespin, get ready!" Clemont also exclaimed.

"Hey buddy!" Ash taunted the boy "why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

The Fishstew attacker finally turned around to see who challenged him. But Ash suddenly gasped when he saw that he knew the familiar face looking him in the eyes.

"Gary?"

Gary Oak looked at the three trainers and pokemon in a cold manner and had no soul in his eye, the singular was used to describe his eye because he only had one eye, while in his left eye socket was a dark blue sapphire gemstone with a bright, white streak running through it. He began to slowly walk towards the three, icicles forming under his feet with each step he took. He didn't wear a belt to carry his pokeballs, rather he had a stash around his torso holding them.

"You know this guy Ash?" Serena asked.

But Ash was ignoring her. "Gary, it's me Ash. I know you're angry at Clemont here for what he did to you, and I'm sorry this happened, but we can help you. The Crystal Gems are not your enemy Gary, you don't have to do this".

"Ash I don't think he's listening" Serena concluded when he finally reached them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Sylveon, swift!"

"Chespin, pin missile!"

The three attacks all locked together and created a small explosion. Gary however jumped out of the way and directly into Ash and knocking him onto the ground. "You will tell me where Lapis Lazuli is!"

Serena came to his defense and lunged into Gary, dropping the knife she took off Clemont earlier in the process. She tried to pin him to the ground, but Gary easily overpowered her and pushed her off him. He now finally pulled the meat cleaver out of his arm and threw it down to her. Putting her hand up to defend herself, the cleaver sunk into her upper arm, splitting her wrist open and severing her left thumb in the process. Gary pulled the cleaver back out and prepared to deliver the finishing blow as she screamed in pain. Ash came to her rescue and pounced onto Gary this time, causing him to drop the blade. Clemont then went to her and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I don't want to fight you Gary!" he exclaimed as he struggled against his former rival.

Gary however simply pushed him off,and pinned him to the ground. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, Pearl's spear was hurled into his shoulder. Gary stumbled back with the spear in his shoulder, finally feeling pain, as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl joined them.

"Where are Peridot and James?"

"They're getting Steven and Connie. Who's your friend?" Amethyst asked.

"His name's Gary Oak. But he's an artificial Gem from Homeworld, I think he's under some sort of trance. But that's not important now, Serena needs to go to the hospital."

"On it!" Amethyst declared, shapeshifting into an ambulance and allowing Clemont to escort Serena, now pale from blood loss, to safety. With Serena getting to safety, Ash, Garnet and Pearl prepared for battle.

"Last chance Gary! I can't promise what these two are going to do to you! Stand down and we'll help you!"

But Gary was clearly ignoring them, and released all six of the pokemon from his belt. Standing in front of the trio were now Blastoise, Electivire, Umbreon, Nidoking, Arcanine and Dodrio.

"Gary's mine, don't hurt the pokemon too much" Ash instructed.

"No promises" Pearl answered.

"Pearl" Garnet scolded her.

Garnet took on Blastoise, Nidoking and Dodrio, while Pearl took on the other pokemon with Pikachu. Ash on the other hand, took on his former rival head on. He threw a punch that was instantly dodged by Gary, and then knocked Pearl's spear out of his hands with a second punch. Gary threw himself at him and knocked him back into Fishstew through the window, shattering it in the process. With Ash on the floor, he picked up a chair and prepared to bash it over Ash's head. Ash was just able to roll out of the way as Gary smashed the chair with intent to kill.

"Stop destroying my shop!" Kofi screamed to them while hiding from behind the counter.

"You rather he destroy you?"

Gary grabbed the leg of the smashed chair and once again jabbed at him as if it were a sword.

"Ash catch!" Kiki yelled tossing him a metal pizza paddle to defend himself with. Which he caught and smashed it into Gary's face with enough force to break it. But Gary's gem ability had granted him some sort of high tolerance for pain, and only stumbled back. He grabbed another chair and threw it at him, shattering it when Ash dodged and it struck the wall. As Ash tried to regain his balance, Gary charged him again and pushed him into the wall armed with the chair leg again trying to push it into Ash's head.

"Remember who I am Gary!" he pleaded "I said I don't want to have to hurt you Gary, but I will if I have to!" he explained by twisting his wrist until it snapped, causing him to drop his stake from his broken wrist. Not wanting Gary to cause anymore damage inside the restaurant, he then kicked him as hard as possible through the broken window back into the battle between Gem and Pokemon. When Gary regained awareness to his surroundings, he snatched the knife from the ground and charged Ash again.

Ash felt a burning pain in his chest as the blade penetrated his body. Gary pushed further and repeatedly struck him in the face until he fell, despite this he continued to strike him until Garnet threw Gary off of him and returned the favor with a series of blows.

"ASH!" Pearl screamed as she embraced him

"PIKAPI!"

"Pearl" he choked out through his blood filled mouth as he began to feel light headed.

"You're going to be okay Ash" she sobbed, pulling the knife from his chest and created a large pool of crimson liquid.

"Pearl" he weakly told her, "tell Lapis I" but that was all he was able to say before his wounds took him, and Pearl watched the life leave his eyes and die in her arms.

"ASH!? ASH! PLEASE NO!" she screamed through her tears. Garnet was also looking down at him devastated, with all three of her eyes dropping tears as she held Pikachu in grief.

Although Garnet had beaten him to the brink of death, broken his nose and knocked at least five of his teeth out, Gary slowly got back up and grabbed a large chunk of glass ready to stab Garnet. But just as he got up, a car came crashing down on top of him, courtesy of Peridot.

"ASH!" Steven screamed as he, Connie and James joined them. "Ash speak to me!" he then screamed trying to shake him. After a few attempts to revive him using his healing power, but the damage was done.

"Steven, he's gone you can't heal him"

"NO! I CAN BRING HIM BACK! I BROUGHT LARS BACK , I CAN DO IT FOR HIM TOO!" he screamed while repeatedly slapping his saliva covered palm onto his cut. When he finally saw it was all for naught, he broke down into Pearl's chest and sobbed over his brother's death.

Peridot lifted the car off Gary and saw that although his body was broken and crushed, he was still barely breathing. Steven healed his wounds and Garnet bubbled him, and sent him back to the Temple. With Gary out of the way, the others all surrounded Ash's body.

"Is he really?" James asked.

While the group surrounded Ash's body, his Gem suddenly began to glow a soft orange color and a crust began to form along Ash's limp body. When the light finally dissipated, he was completely cocooned in the crystal.

The group lifted the cocoon and brought it inside of the Temple, resting it on Steven's bed. Using a microscope from Steven's toy chemistry set, Peridot examined a sample taken from it.

"It's, made of jasper." She concluded.

"Never have I seen something like this happen before" Pearl stated as she held Steven in mourning. "Garnet, what does it mean?"

But Garnet simply stared at the bundle that was Ash, not knowing just what to do or say.

Of the entire group, Pikachu was taking it the hardest. He refused to leave his trainer's side no matter what. The rest of Ash's pokemon wanted this as well, but were too large to fit inside the already cramped house, so they all had to wait outside the Temple with Gary's pokemon to mourn their master and friend. Pikachu began to repeatedly shock the cocoon in a last ditch attempt to save his master, but each shock became weaker, and following each shock was a repeated failure.

"Pikachu" Garnet told the distraught pokemon while kneeling to be at his height, "he's gone".

The door burst open and Amethyst and Greg came running inside upon returning from the hospital, as Clemont had stayed behind to watch over Serena at the hospital, and to deliver her the frim news. Seeing what they were told about Ash was true, Greg charged over to his son's bed and cried.

Ash awoke with the biggest headache he'd ever had in his life to the sight of everybody looking sad. "Uh, I feel like my head's been kicked in"

"It was" a familiar voice told him.

Ash looked out Steven's window and saw the person who told him this was standing outside on the back deck. Someone he thought he'd never see again. "Skinny?!" he asked out of pure shock. "Guys look!" he exclaimed turning to face everyone. But he found himself being completely ignored. "Uh, guys? What are you all doing?"

"They can't hear you Ash"

The memory of his fight with Gary then came back to him, "wait, you can't be here you're dead. Does this mean I'm?"

"Technically speaking, yes. Officially, no. Look, I'm not here to give you some sort of spiritual advice or anything, this is just a side effect to the process".

"What process?"

"Healing, I'm just your guide in this situation. Come on, I know someone you probably really want to give a piece of your mind to". She reached out her arm and Ash followed the scrawny Jasper through town, stopping just outside Fishstew Pizza to see the aftermath of the battle. Broken glass and blood, his blood, littered the boardwalk. Seeing the carnage, he remembered the others who got caught up in it.

"Are Serena and Gary going to be alright?"

"Well, they haven't shown up here yet, so they must've survived. Nasty stuff I gotta say, I mean, he chopped her finger off!

"Don't remind me Skinny"

"Sorry, come on, let's keep moving." She continued to lead him across town to the site of where Ash's downward spiral began. The charred remains of where the barn once was, was now a mess of the mangled remains of the support beams that once stood, and the ashes and tinder scattered over the floor of what little remained of his previous life. A blinding light came from the sky above him, and Ash got to see who Skinny had brought him to.

"You just couldn't let me stay happy, huh Arceus?"

"It was not my place to intervene, Chosen One. You have my sympathy, but you do not have my apologies."

"And why so? Why did you get to step in when you literally intervened in my journey by giving the other's pokemon?"

"Destiny required it, and I was granted to act"

"I see, you decide to act when it's convenient for you, and you meddle with destiny to get your way, screw whoever gets hurt because you didn't do anything when they needed your help the most."

"I DO NOT CONTROL DESTINY!" The creator pokemon boomed angrily down at him.

"Tell that to Skinny here, to Gary, to Lapis!" he screamed back

"Dude, I don't think screaming at him is a good idea, and that's coming from me". Skinny tried to warn him.

"It is true that some destinies are set in stone Chosen One" Arceus told him in a more calm manner, "but many destinies, including those of you and your friends, are always changing because of your decisions. Take what happened to you for example, you were supposed to die just now had density had its way with you. Yet you are now going to live on account of Skinny's destiny of becoming part of you. We all have a destiny Ash Ketchum, even myself. But destiny's can be subject to change by even the slightest decision. Now go, and make your destiny clear." The light which brought Arceus into his vision returned, and everything soon went dark.

Back at the Temple, all was quiet. There was no more crying, no more talking, no one even seemed to breathe. The dead silence was broken by the sound of cracking rock, and a bright, orange light appeared under the crust of Ash's cocoon. With a mighty crash, it burst open, and the circular Jasper stone found on Ash's chest popped out and began floating down towards the middle of the living room, destroying the vassal in the process. A mannequin-like figure of light appeared around it, and the body of Ash fell onto the floor once the light vanished.

"ASH!" everyone screamed with joy to see he was alive. Soon enough, he was ambushed by the entire group squeezing him out of concern.

"Aw geez, guys I can't breathe" he joked, causing everyone to back away.

"Ash" Pearl said in shock "your jacket"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, look at it" Steven insisted, beaming with pride.

He removed his blue jacket and examined it. Before, a white circle had surrounded the collar of it where his neck was, but now the circle was a star.

"You were poofed," Pearl concluded, "and you reformed. But, that's not possible, how?"

"Clemont really outdid himself with me I guess". Although he had finally gained his official Crystal Gem star, this was the least of his concerns. "What happened to Gary?"

"He's not going anywhere, got all locked up in the bubble room" Garnet explained.

He turned his gaze to the Temple door, "alright, let's get my friend back"

* * *

Lapis had absolutely no recollection of how she got there, but here she was once again standing on the sandy beach of Beach City. Witnessing a free for all battle between Garnet, Pearl and a number of pokemon she did not recognize on the beach, she backed away in fear of being hurt. There she saw him, Ash was standing in the window of the restaurant where they had their first date fighting a boy his age with spiked, brown hair. She watched Ash knock his opponent onto the sand, but he suddenly got back up. Before she could warn her beloved, the other boy had grabbed a blade and stabbed him.

"ASH!" She screamed before waking up covered in sweat. She had to take a few moments before she remembered where she was, and looked over to the other side of the bed she lay on in the Striaton City Gym. Despite knowing it was just a nightmare, she had a feeling deep down that something was wrong. And now she definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 4:36 AM.

Slowly she crept out of bed and tiptoed down the hallway to not wake her hosts. She then reached the gym's battlefield and dining room to the restaurant. She sat alone at a table and began to admire the city through the window. Striaton City was illuminated by the full moon, and the empty streets pinned with streetlights created a beautiful aesthetic. But the calm environment provided no sense of relief for her gloom, and she longingly looked to the sky, hopping Ash was alright.

Turning her head, she saw the light inside the kitchen was on. When she gently pushed open the swinging door, she saw someone inside stirring something in a large saucepan.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Cilan asked her as he stirred his creation.

"Yes. Sorry if I woke you"

"No, I've been up since one. Care for some hot cocoa?" He poured both of them a mug of the chocolaty beverage and they both sat down in the dining room. "So what's bothering you?"

"Just a bad dream. What about you? What are you worried about?"

He took a sip from his mug, "during my travels with Ash, we encountered several events that nearly cost us our lives. You think you'd be used to dealing with the kind of stuff we're going to encounter on our journey together. But the part that's keeping me up tonight is, I'm scared. I'm scared for what's going to happen once we leave. I'm scared about what's going to happen to my brothers. I'm scared for what'll happen if we fail. But when I think more and more about it, I guess it's alright to be scared about something as big as this. Being scared is a natural reaction to things wouldn't you say?"

She nodded, thinking of how she ran because of how scared she was.

"We had to change our plans, the plane won't take you because you're not a citizen. We're going to have to board a boat. We'll leave at dawn."

"Cilan?"

"Yes?"

"When we do find Cynthia, how can you be sure she'll help us? What if she doesn't believe us?"

He finished his cocca, "I believe she will. The real question is, are you prepared to travel with me and my brothers?"

She levitated her drink into the air and played with it a little, creating different patterns out of nervousness. "Yes"

Cilan smiled eagerly as he poured another cup for himself "then there's nothing holding us back".

With their worries laid to rest, the two sat there talking about their experiences with Ash while waiting for the sun to rise. A tone of worry for their future in their voices, but smiles on their faces nonetheless.


	59. Finding Allies

**So January 5th is when Lars of the Stars happens. Anyway, Gary is now in the big picture, but we'll touch up on that later. I will honestly say, I'm really excited to bring Lapis to Sinnoh because it's my favorite in both games and anime series, minus Ash totally getting screwed over by the writers in the championship with that bullshit one shot character who used legendary pokemon. *STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

The cry of a flock of wild Wingull hovered over Lapis as the sea air caressed her face. The three brothers stood beside her onboard the small ferry waiting to reach their close destination. Lapis had gone full incognito mode by wearing a pair of Cilan's long pants and had a large sweatshirt on with the hood covering her face to hide her identity. The voyage had lasted all day and it was now nearly twilight, meaning that it would probably be dark by the time they docked. The deck of the boat reminded Lapis of the fateful day Ash and Steven took her on board the yacht, the day she and Ash began their love. It was hard for Lapis to imagine how only three years ago a fourteen year old Ash traveled the same route she was taking to their destination.

"There it is, the Sinnoh region" Cress announced as the horizon of a large landmass appeared before them. "We're halfway to Cynthia everyone".

"We're one step closer to helping stop Homeworld" Lapis soke aloud.

"COMING THROUGH!" a whiny voiced boy exclaimed from behind the group. The four turned around to see a teenage boy around their age running at full speed in their direction, trying to turn to avoid them, but he was running too fast, and ran straight into Lapis, causing them both to fall to the deck from the collision. "Hey! Watch where you're going lady! I'm gonna have to give you a fine! You have ten seconds to pay up!" He then began to countdown the seconds while Lapis looked at him confused.

"This woman happens to be three weeks pregnant" Chili scolded the boy "why don't you show her some respect".

He looked at her embarrassed, "oh geez, sorry about that lady. I guess I'll waive the fine, for now". But as Cress helped Lapis back to her feet, her hood fell off her face, exposing her identity to the boy "GAH! YOU'RE BLUE!"

Cilan and Chili quickly covered his mouth with their hands to silence him. Thankfully they were the only people in sight, but this stranger knew their secret now.

Cress quickly sprung into action and took nearly five hundred pokedollars out from his wallet, handing it to him. "You didn't see anything, understood?"

"Cress don't, that's all our money" Chili tried to protest.

"You want this man to Rattata us out?" Cress asked his brother, he then turned back to their unwelcomed friend, "take the money, walk away, you never saw us. Understand?"

He looked at them very confused, but he eventually took the money. When they thought he was out of earshot, Lapis addressed her escorts.

"Thank you all. Let's get this over with, we get to Cynthia, we get one step closer to getting back to Ash"

"Ash?" they heard the boy ask again. Much to their dismay, he had turned around and walked back to them. "You don't mean Ash Ketchum do you? Because I know that guy personally. I also know Cynthia personally"

The fact this guy had knowledge of both Ash and Cynthia peaked the group's interest. "You know Ash and Cynthia personally?"

"Yes. Well, I know Ash, but I am friends with a friend of Cynthia!" he explained, "As for my relationship to Ash, I'm his greatest rival! I'm the yin to his yang!"

"Oh so you're the famous Garry he told me so much about" Lapis thought aloud.

He looked at her as if she had punched him in the stomach. "WHAT!? NO! I'M BARRY! I'M ASH KETCHUM'S ARCH RIVAL!"

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, and he didn't say much about you to me"

Barry looked to the ground in annoyance and embarrassment, then after he put two and two together he looked back up at her surprised, "wait, if you're pregnant, and he's your boyfriend, is?"

Lapis nodded before he could finish.

"No kidding huh? Well where is the lucky dad? I gotta fine him for not telling me sooner. In fact, I don't think I've seen him since the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh. How's he been?"

"Excuse us for a moment" Cilan insisted, pushing Lapis and his brothers towards the corner to talk in private. "He already knows about us and Ash. You think we should let him in?"

"I don't trust him" Chili inputted. "We can't risk it".

"On one hand, we only just met him." Cress contradicted his brother, "On the other hand, he's a local to the Sinnoh Region and could know Cynthia's exact location. After all, none of us has any idea where we're going and a guide could prove useful. I believe we should".

"Lapis, what do you think?"

"Ash only told me a little bit about Barry, but what I did hear about him was positive. I think we can trust him".

"Alrighty then. Hey Barry! Welcome to the club!" Cilan announced.

After the boat docked and the five deboarded, they found a twenty four hour donut shop in town and sat down. Only Chili was really eating while the others filled Barry in as quietly as possible in the relatively crowded dining room.

"So it's an alien invasion huh? Oh I'm gonna give this Homeworld the biggest fine I've ever given! And then I'm gonna give Ash a fine for getting his baby moma getting me involved in this mess!" he screamed. Cilan, Cress and Lapis all leaned in and covered Barry's mouth to keep him quiet. Thankfully nobody in the shop seemed to be paying any attention.

"Keep your voice down." Lapis whispered to him. "We have no idea who might be listening in on us".

"Indeed, you can never be too careful" a monotone, male voice came from behind her, causing everyone to jump with surprise. Standing directly behind Lapis close enough to be breathing down her neck. He had a creepy smile on his face with a thick pair of glasses.

"CONWAY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT!?" Barry scolded the boy.

"Barry, who is this?" Lapis angrily asked him.

"You may call me Conway. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation from my table. Aliens, as a man of science this is quite exciting."

"How long have you been listening to us?"

"As long as you've been here. I am just a curious person. You have nothing to worry about me hurting you by listening, though I wouldn't say the same for the other people listening in."

"What people?" Chili asked nervously.

"Don't acknowledge them because then they'd know you're onto them" he warned them. "But there is a bearded man three tables down from you pretending to read a newspaper and listening. There are also two people sitting across the room from you, one has yellow hair and the other has silver".

Using their peripheral vision, the group all looked, and as Conway told them, there was a bearded man wearing a large, blue coat and a large hat with a newspaper in front of him, but they could see in his eyes that he was looking at them. The other people watching them were not nearly as subtle. The duo across them were looking directly at them, and they could tell they knew they were watching them. Once the two noticed they were exposed, they and the bearded man all stood up and began to approach the table.

"I think it is time for us to leave" Cilan suggested.

The six slowly got up and tried to sneak out before their stalkers all got to them, but the three people had already approached them.

"Where do ya think you're all going?" the yellow haired man asked intimidatingly. He was very well built and wore a pair of sunglasses. The other person looked more feminine with long silver colored hair.

As the group prepared to fight on account they were now trapped, the bearded man removed an iron bar from his sleeve. But to their surprise, he swung the bar into the yellow haired man's stomach. Then he swung the bar at the other person, but they caught it and tried fighting back. He turned and looked Lapis dead in the eye as he struggled with them before screaming "RUN!"

The six followed the bearded man's order and took off out the door.

"Attila, stop them!" the silver haired Team Rocket member ordered him as they fought the bearded man.

Attila followed the group out the door and through the dark city towards Route 202.

"We'll lose him in the woods! Don't stop running!" Cilan commanded them. They followed his advice and finally reached the outside of the city, with Attila and his Skarmory right behind them.

Lapis desperately tried to spread her wings to fly away, but she had forgotten that she was wearing a sweatshirt and couldn't escape. Having slowed down, Attila had managed to catch up to her and grabbed her by the waist, trapping her in a bearhug to restrain her. When he pulled the hood off her head, he laughed. "Oh it's you. General Jasper has you as her top priority. You're coming with us little lady".

"HERACROSS MEGAHORN!" Barry's voice came from the dark. The massive bug type pokemon lunged at Attila and struck him directly, causing him to drop Lapis and fall to the ground.

"Why you little twerp!"

"Pansear, fire blast!" Chili ordered once Lapis was safe, seeing that he had no choice but to attack the dangerous man to defend Lapis and the baby. Attila screamed in agony as he tried to put the flames out on his body by leaping into the nearby stream. Barry and Chili returned their pokemon, helped her up and the three ran into the surrounding forrest.

"Cilan! Cress! Conway! Where are ya guys!?" Barry screamed into the night.

"Quiet" Chili shushed him. "They'll hear you"

The three ducked under a fallen tree and waited a few minutes in case the Team Rocket agents did manage to follow them. Then they heard footsteps in the leaves surrounding them, but thankfully it was the others. Once they were all reunited, they walked through the woods a few miles until they were far enough for comfort. Then they got a fire going and set up camp.

"Who was that guy?" Barry asked

"I don't know, but we owe him our lives"

"You're welcome" an older man's voice came from the shadows, causing all of them to jump. The bearded man who helped them stepped out into the open.

"And I thought I was good at sneaking up on people" Conway commented.

"You can remove your disguise young lady," the bearded man told Lapis, "I know what you are".

She gingerly removed the sweatshirt and a wave of comfort fell over her. "Thank you."

"Just who are you exactly?" Cilan asked

The bearded man chuckled, "why Cilan, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me". He pulled off his hat and jacket to reveal a brown trench coat underneath his other jacket. Then to everyone's surprise, he revealed his beard to be a fake. "You may address me by my designated codename: The Looker"

"Oh that's where I know you from!" Barry announced, "I saw a news story about you on the tube, you're the guy who took down Team Galactic!"

Looker chuckled again. "Well, I didn't do it all alone, but yes I did do that."

"Why were you stalking us?"

"I wasn't. It was by random, if not fortunate, coincidence we encountered each other. I was undercover on a stakeout to gather more information on Team Rocket operatives outside the Kanto region, following a personal lead. And it seems fate has brought us all together because my lead was Cynthia herself. Trainers are disappearing, and Team Rocket has been more and more active in the surrounding regions. My friend Cynthia contacted me to investigate. I was on my way to my to investigate on Mount Coronet, there is where we were supposed to rendezvous. I'm more than willing to bring you all to her, but I have to warn you all that you'll be walking straight into the Beedrill nest."

The group all looked around at each other, silently debating whether or not to go through with the dangerous journey.

"Well, what do you want to do Lapis?" Cilan asked, "we'll follow you no matter what you decide".

Lapis blushed in embarrassment from all the boys looking at her. What she was being asked to do was the exact opposite to why she ran from Ash in the first place. But the people she had met in the little time she had been in Ash's world were so kind, so compassionate, and all had shown her as much passion and determination as both Ash and Steven. She wasn't going to let these people down, she wasn't letting Ash down again, she was done running. "Let's do it!"

"Do what?" a low, female voice asked, catching everyone off guard. A girl wearing an orange vest, blue jeans and spiky, red hair stepped into the light cast by the campfire. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but you guys were talking conspiracies and the Pokemon Champion Cynthia pretty loudy."

Barry looked shocked at her, "hey I know you! You're Zoey, the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival! You beat out my friend Dawn."

She blushed modestly, "always an honor to be recognized by my fans."

Lapis looked at the newest arrival curiously, "you know Dawn?"

"Yep, she's one of the best pokemon coordinators I've ever met. Shame I haven't seen her in awhile. How do you know her? And why are you blue?"

After the group filled Zoey in on the situation, she grew concerned. "So Dawn and Ash are in trouble eh? Well count me in".

Looker decided to keep guard as the others set up their tents. The triplets stayed together, Barry and Conway bunked together and Zoey invited Lapis to sleep in her tent. "So you've got a bun in the oven, any thought of names?" she asked.

"I never thought about it until now. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Man, I wish I could've been there to see Ash's face when you told him he's gonna be a dad"

Lapis looked down in shame.

"Oh honey you didn't" Zoey told her, a little sass in her voice "please tell me you didn't just walk out on him".

"If Team Rocket and Jasper caught me, then my baby would be dead. Leaving him was the most difficult decision I've ever had to make in my entire life, but I had to for the child's sake. Pregnancy is essentially a death sentence to a Gem. And had I told him, he would've been devastated Zoey."

"Hey, I ain't here to judge. Look, I know I could never put myself in your shoes," she then looked down at her feet to realize she used the wrong metaphor as Lapis doesn't wear shoes. "Uh yeah, but none of these boys are even capable of understanding what you're going through. I'll be here if you need me. Besides, Auntie Zoey will be there for Ash Jr."

"Thanks Zoey"

* * *

"Take them to the prison cells" The Iron Masked Marauder ordered Cassidy and Butch as he began to follow Aquamarine towards the gathered Diamond's quarters. He knew that the Diamonds were going to be furious on account of the news about Lapis escaping and the Cluster now being useless to them, and he wanted to see the chaos that ensued. The inside of the throne room had Yellow and Blue Diamond, their Pearls, Giovanni, and Jasper standing at attention. The Marauder saw Aquamarine basically hiding in the corner, meaning that he missed the tantrum.

"Yellow Diamond, please calm yourself" Giovanni requested.

But Jasper was having none of it, and threw her fist into the wall next to his head. "You gave me your world your agents would capture her!"

"JASPER!" Yellow Diamond screamed down to her general, "this little obsession has gone on far enough. We have already wasted far too many resources and time in hunting down a single Lapis. We'll get you another one."

"I don't want another Lapis, My Diamond, I want MY Lapis!"

"Oh please little Jasper" a new voice came from behind everyone. Everyone turned around to see that a Pearl with ghost white skin, and spiked hair entered the room. Following behind her, was a similarly colored, enormous woman who gave off a heated vibe.

"White Diamond" Giovanni heard Jasper whisper in awe.

"You gave us you word Giovanni" White Diamond scolded him. "We do not like to be lied to".

He gently bowed to her, "my Diamond, the incompetence of my agents is rather embarrassing. Let me personally fix the situation for you revolving the Cluster".

"How?"

"Fairly recently there was a ploy by an organization called Team Flare to destroy the world with a power that could've surpassed the Cluster. There is only one drawback"

"Which is?" Yellow asked

"The man who orchestrated it, a man named Lysandre, is dead. And he took the secret to this power to his grave. I however know how to learn this power. Just give me a few days, and I shall not disappoint."

"For your sake Giovanni, I'd hope you don't." White Diamond informed him. "But just to ensure that your word does matter, our dear Jasper here will accompany you. Won't she?"

"Of course my Diamond"

The Diamonds excused their guests to discuss their new plans. "And where exactly am I escorting you?"

"My dear Jasper, you and I are traveling to the Kanto region, in my universe. There we will unlock the power necessary to our success."


	60. Fixing Gary

**Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I got Pokemon Ultra Moon and a new drawing tablet for Christmas so I've been cracking at those, you guys get anything cool for the holidays? Anyway, wow, Chapter 60. Didn't think this story would go this far. JUST A HEADS UP THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

The group all stood in the bubble room, staring up at the bubbled Gary Oak. He thrashed and punched as he tried to escape his bubble prison, but it was to no avail.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Amethyst asked "I mean, it's not like we can just leave him up there".

"You saw what he was capable of," Ash informed her, "Clemont, you're the expert on this stuff, what do we have to do?" he asked as they all turned their attention to him.

He looked up at Gary in thought, "I think I might know what's wrong. Let me try something real quick." He marched up to the bubble and looked him in his remaining eye. "State your name and mission".

"Star Sapphire, Faucet 3GR Cut 9ZZ. Mission, to locate and apprehend the Lapis Lazuli General Jasper's strike team failed to obtain."

With this newfound information, Clemont returned to the group. "I have a theory. Ash, do you remember what I was supposed to do to you back on Homeworld before we escaped?"

"Sure do, you were about to put something in me that would've controlled me. You think that's what's going on here?"

Amethyst ran out of the bubble room and returned with a knife from the kitchen "well then, let's just cut that sucker out!"

"No! It's delicately embalmed into his brain stem. We'd risk damaging his brain or paralyzing him. We're going to require a professional medical practitioner."

"Well good thing we've got one," Ash explained, "Connie call your mom, tell her we'll be bringing her a patient for brain surgery."

Connie left to inform her mother at the hospital while the others discussed the second most difficult part, how they were going to get Gary there.

"Maybe we could build some sort of mobile prison cell and carry him?" Peridot suggested.

But before anyone could get their thoughts out, Greg had forced his way through the still open door holding something. It was a gun.

"Dad, what are you doing? Stop!" Steven begged his father. But his plea fell on deaf ears, as Greg raised the weapon up and shot a few rounds up at the bubble containing Gary. The bubble popped, and Gary stumbled to his feet. As he began to charge, Greg fired again into Gary's shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" Pearl demanded to know.

"Relax, it's just a tranq gun. Got it at the outdoor store. Someone had to do it".

Gary struggled forward and began to stumble as the tranquilizer began to take effect. He finally fell down to Ash's feet unconscious. Ash picked him up and the group went outside and loaded him into Greg's Supremo with Steven, Connie, Clemont and Greg. When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted to Dr. Maheswaran in the waiting room.

"What exactly am I working with here?" She asked while the others got him onto a gurney and began to escort him toward the operating room.

"There's a microchip lodged in his brain stem."

"Alright, I'll take it from here"

"No, I have to do it with you," Clemont insisted, "it's alien tech and I'm your only expert in it. You're gonna need me to tell you how to cut it out to avoid damaging his brain."

Dr. Maheswaran looked from the group, to Gary, then back to Clemont and sighed. "Is he telling the truth Connie?"

"He is mom"

"Alright. Get changed into operating attire. The rest of you, stay out here. We'll fill you in when he's done."

After Dr. Maheswaran and Clemont left with Gary, Greg took the younger kids to the waiting room. Meanwhile, Ash himself went to the hospital gift shop and bought a bundle of flowers and a bar of chocolate. After navigating the hallway he finally reached the room he was looking for and let himself in. Serena was resting on the hospital bed with the arm Gary nearly destroyed in a large cast. In her good hand, she gripped the blue ribbon he gave her so tightly her fingernails dug deep into her skin. Her eyes were closed and her face was wet from her crying.

"Hey" he gently told her once he snuck over to her bedside.

The moment she heard his voice, her eyes shot open in disbelief. When she finally saw Ash really was there she grabbed him and began to sob with relief. "I thought you were dead".

"Well they'll just have to try harder next time I guess" he joked as he held her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere yet. How's the hand?"

"They were able to save my hand, but they couldn't get my thumb in time. They had to take one of my toes and put it in place of it." she explained sadly.

"Well, I'm sure Steven can make your toe grow back. If the kid can regrow Clemont's legs and bring Lars back from the dead, I'm certain one little toe is nothing to him".

She chuckled before an awkward silence filled the room. Then out of nowhere, she looked him in the eye and kissed him.

It might have been his loneliness from losing Lapis, or the fact he wasn't expecting it at all, but before he could stop himself, he returned her kiss. Before he knew it, they were going much further than kissing. When he finally came to his senses, he found himself on top of her with his pants at his ankles.

"Oh my gosh" he said to himself as he threw himself off of her, shameful that he gave into his teenage hormones. "What have I done? What did we just do!?"

"Nothing, we started to but you stopped. I can't believe I just tried to do that to you Ash, I'm so sorry. ARRRGH! Why can't I just get over you!?"

"I, I have no words to describe how sorry I am for that," he explained pulling his pants back on. "Perhaps in another life Serena, but you know me and Lapis are meant to be, wherever she is. And I know that I'm better than what I just did!" he then screamed, throwing the flowers he got for her to the floor. After he took a few moments to calm himself down, the awkwardness was interrupted by a woman screaming from down the hall. Ash ran out to the hallway and followed the sound of the comotion.

Gary was standing outside the operating room with Dr. Maheswaran gripped tightly in one arm, while in his other hand he had a scalpel pressed at her throat. He was screaming incohesively and talking nonsense with a horrified look on his face. Ash quickly ducked behind the corner before Gary could catch a glimpse of him. Despite the rest of the wing being evacuated, and them being the only people in sight, he was acting as if he was talking to multiple people at once.

"Get away from me! Stay back!" He turned around and actually stabbed at the air with his blade, as if he tried to stab someone who wasn't standing there.

"Who are you talking to?" his hostage demanded with a nervous tone, "we're the only ones here".

"You're real, I can feel you. Which one of them are real too?"

"MOM!" Connie exclaimed as she, Steven and Greg reached the wing. Clemont finally rushed out from the operating room rubbing his head, implying Gary had attacked him as well.

"CONNIE GET AWAY!" her overprotective mother demanded.

"Which one are you talking to?" Gary screamed at her.

"GARY ENOUGH!" Ash shouted finally stepping out. "Garry we're your friends here, nobody's going to hurt you. You remember me right?"

"Is it really you Ash?" He asked. But he quickly began to look all around him, and his angry scowl returned. "No, it's not you! Or you! Or you!" He screamed pointing the blade all around himself. "I know you're real" he told Dr. Maheswaran, "is he real too?"

"Yes" she calmly answered.

"Gary, I'm real. Just let her go, you're better than this. You're scared. But it's me, Ashy Boy, just put the knife down, and we can work this out. We can help you Gary."

Gary looked him in the eye, and a level of trust began to emerge between them. But as soon as he lowered the knife, Dr. Maheswaran pulled a syringe from her pocket and jabbed it into his neck, injecting a clear liquid into his body.

"What did you?" he began to scream before he began to stumble around as if he were drunk. It was clear the doctor had injected him with a powerful and fast acting sedative. Gary continued to stumble towards Ash before falling to his knees unconscious.

Connie embraced her mother as Greg and Ash got the knocked out half gem to his feet. "We gotta get him out of here before the police show up" Greg suggested.

"Take these," Connie's mother told Ash, handing him a small box. "I'm probably going to lose my medical license because of this, but this kid is dangerous. Put one in his neck or arm if he acts up again."

"Thanks Doc"

Clemont checked Serena out and they loaded Gary into the trunk of the car. Once Greg had sped off, Ash looked to Clemont from the shotgun passenger seat. "What happened in there?"

"After we successfully removed the control chip, Gary woke up much earlier than anticipated. He began screaming about seeing hundreds of people around him despite Connie's mother and myself being the only ones in the room with him. Then he struck me with a bedpan and took her hostage."

"It must be his sapphire" Steven concluded. "That chip was keeping him under someone else's control. Now that he's in control, he has no idea how to comprehend the possible futures he's seeing at one."

"If that's the case then it looks like we have no other choice but to remove the Gem." Clemont revealed.

Once Greg returned the group to the Temple, they opened the trunk to get Gary inside. As soon as the trunk opened, Gary jumped out at struck Greg in the face. He then forced his way into the Temple, pushed past Amethyst and Peridot, and entered the bubble room screaming the entire time. The group all followed him inside to the sight of Gary leaping into the air and snatching one of the bubbled Gems. It was Bismuth's. Before anyone could stop him, he slammed his palm on the top of the bright pink bubble and sent it off.

Pearl leapt on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "Where did you send her!?"

"Where she needs to be!" he answered before kicking her in the shin and getting back up. Garnet restrained him, while Ash used one of the sedatives Connie's mom gave him. Once the injection was beginning to take effect, Gary looked Ash in the eye and whispered directly to him, "I see your tears Ash, and they are crying".

"We don't have much time before he wakes up" Clemont ordered, "Garnet get him on the dining room table and hold him down! Pearl, you're more precise than I am so you'll have to perform the operation. Steven, I'm sorry to make you do this, but I'll need you to stand over and heal whatever we do."

As the operation to remove Gary's Sapphire began, Ash couldn't bring himself to be in the same room with Serena like this after what happened earlier. He stepped outside and hid under the deck.

"How you holding up?" Amethyst asked him as she, Peridot, Pikachu and James joined him.

"I kinda came down here to be alone guys"

"That's why we feel you need some friends," James protested, "you've been "to yourself" ever since she left."

"Not to mention you're killing yourself with all this training you're making us put you through," Amethyst continued. "We're your friends and we're worried for you Ash."

"You look as if you've already passed on," Peridot examined his face. "As Amethyst explained, we are here for you. Tell us what's bothering you now."

He took a deep breath, "I almost had sex with Serena".

Amethyst, James and Pikachu looked at him shocked, while Peridot who had never been given "the talk", just looked confused.

"Well, you're devastated and she's a little desperate. I mean, it's no wonder she tried to score you on the rebound."

"No Amethyst, I initiated it. I have no idea why, but it almost happened. I feel so horrible".

"Well, you didn't go through with it. That means you still are loyal to Lapis, and you still have control, I'd say Serena still needs support through this as well." James concluded.

"What's "sex"?" Peridot asked.

"Alright Peri," Amethyst said putting her arm around the little green gem and leading her down the beach, "when two beings love each other, or they think they do, or they're bored, or sometimes one of them pays the other…" she told her as they left Ash and James.

"I'm not sure if Amethyst is the right person to give that talk to her." James stated, "I'd better go make sure everything's correct. Think about what we told you Ash."

Now that he was all alone, he watched the sun begin to set on the beach. Then he finally remembered the message he wrote in the sand for Lapis. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what it now read. "I MISS YOU TOO". Realizing Lapis truly did still love him was enough to bring hope to his depressed heart. Now with influence, he marched back into the house just in time for Gary's operation to be complete.

"It's done" Garnet declared bubbling Garry's Star Sapphire.

"Hey Gary, do you know what's going on?"

Gary, having already woken up, leaned up from the table. "My name is Gary Oak, your name is Ash Ketchum. We are both seventeen years old and are both from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Where am I Ash?"

"What did you do with Bismuth?" Pearl asked.

"What?"

"What did you mean by "My tears are crying"?"

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you people?"

"Alright Gary, let's have a talk."

* * *

"Explain to me why we are here Giovanni" Jasper ordered as she, Giovanni and The Iron Masked Marauder stood outside the crumbling ruins of the large tower before them.

"The Lavender Town Pokemon Tower, my dear Jasper, is where we are going to gain the knowledge of Lysandre. Marauder stand guard." He pushed open the wooden door and gestured politely "Ladies first".

The two marched inside the abandoned tower which, unknowblest to them, Ash Ketchum had traveled through nearly seven years ago. The room they entered resembled a dining room with a large, white sheet covering the table. A large chandelier lay crashed in the center of the room.

"Persian, use foresight!" the Team Rocket leader ordered his most trusted pokemon.

The cat pokemon began to scan the room, until he began to hiss at something in the corner and growled. With their position compromised, the two residential pokemon, a Gengar and Gastly, appeared in front of the two.

"I hand it off to you Jasper".

Jasper summoned her Golurk. While the smaller Gastly backed away, the Gengar decided to accept the challenge, smirking mischievously. "Use shadow punch!"

Golurk swept its fist down, but Gengar avoided it, sticking out its tongue to insult her. Jasper grunted in furry, "Use Earthquake!" The entire ground began to shake and the delicate walls began to crumble. This time the Gengar was struck. "Now use phantom force!"

"Throw your pokeball!" Giovanni instructed her.

"Don't tell me what to do." But she threw the pokeball anyway, and captured the Gengar. "Did you drag me out here just so I could capture another pokemon?"

"That's just an added bonus for you. We require the Gengar. Summon it."

Jasper scoffed, but followed the instructions.

"Gengar, travel to the spirit realm and bring this soul to us." Giovanni instructed it while showing a picture of Lysandre.

Gengar giggled and vanished. After a few minutes he returned with the soul of the deceased leader of Team Flare.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Lysandre, my name is Giovanni, and my associate here is Jasper. We are apart of an organization that is interested in succeeding in bringing your vision of a purified world to life following your, premature, departure."

"I am familiar with you and Team Rocket Giovanni. And you're too late, the weapon I utilized for ultimate purification can easily be rebuilt. It's the power supply that is out of reach."

"How so?"

"Zygarde is forever out of our hands. The weapon requires ultimate power, one which a simple battery cannot provide."

"I understand. Lysandre, we shall foresee your vision. I release your soul, may you find peace."

Lysandre laughed, "we shall see", he told them as he disappeared,

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Team Flare's weapon requires an outstanding power supply. Fortunately there are two pokemon that are powerful enough to power it, Xerneas and Yveltal, or the pokemon of life and death. To draw these pokemon out, a large amount of their power must be created. Now I have no idea how to create that much life, but I know how to make a lot of death. The Diamonds must know this-"

"JASPER!" The Iron Masked Marauder exclaimed running inside with the duo. "Our agents have found her!"

An evil grin spread across Jasper's face "where?"

"Route 202 of the Sinnoh region, just outside Sandgem Town."

"Tell the Diamonds I will rejoin them later, the Marauder and I are going hunting."

"So am I" Giovanni told her.

* * *

Lapis had no idea where she was now, but she saw that she was now standing in what appeared to be a bedroom. She turned to see a single person bed with a dresser and a large working desk. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Misty, Brock and a purple haired boy she didn't recognize were chained to the wall, all looking horrified. Standing in front of them, was a Team Rocket agent wearing an iron mask and holding a crowbar. He walked over towards Misty and squeezed her cheeks together with a sick grin.

"Still don't think I don't have the pokeballs?" he taunted her.

Before she could see what the Iron Masked Marauder had done, she woke up to an intense pain in her gut from her morning sickness. She quickly grabbed the bucket she set up the previous night and puked.

"You alright?" Zoey asked her tentmate.

"I'm, I'm fine. Just a bad dream I had."

The two exited the tent to see Cilan was cooking a skillet full of scrambled eggs over a campfire. Cress and Chili were taking down their tent, as Barry stuffed his face from a plate piled high with eggs. Conway was toying with an electronic device, and Looker was sitting on a log sipping coffee from a thermos. After they ate, Looker dumped the remainder of his coffee and began to walk.

"Mount Coronet is a four days walk from here, we'll all need to stay away from the towns and roads," he told them. Suddenly, he snatched Conway's device and smashed it against a tree.

"HEY!"

"They can track us through that."

"Well how am I supposed to know where we are? Or where we're going?"

Looker smiled and handed the tech savvy trainer a large, paper map of Sinnoh. "You'll just have to do it the old fashioned way".

"Why does Cynthia even want you to meet her there anyway?" Lapis asked.

"She has information about Team Rocket operating there. Once there, we will gather as much evidence as possible to warrant an arrest. Until then, we'll have to keep our distance from all the towns. Spies are everywhere, as shown with our previous encounter. We only stop if Lapis has any pregnancy complications, or at sunset to rest. Understood?"

"Yes" they all answered him.

"OW!" Barry suddenly exclaimed as he fell to the ground after hitting his head on something. "Who put that there!? Because I'm gonna give them the biggest fine I've ever given in my life!"

"What is that?" Chili asked.

Looker and Conway both approached it and began their evaluation. It was a pink bubble containing a large Bismuth crystal.

"This, this defies all known laws of physics!" Conway babled, "The stone inside the bubble is easily more heavy than the bubble, yet it still floats. What we're looking at is impossible!"

"You're seriously saying that after everything we've told you?" Looker sarcastically told him. "Lapis, you're the expert on Gems, what do you make of this?"

She approached the bubbled gem and recognized the bubble as Steven's work. "I think it was meant to be with us. It might be a gift from Ash and the Crystal Gems." she took the bubble and put it inside her gem for safe keeping.

"We don't have time to debate," Looker ordered, "we have to keep moving."


	61. Meeting with the Enemy

**Hope ya'll have a great New Year. I've decided to wait a little before taking on the Stranded episode arch, as there are rumors that Lars will encounter Lapis. Personally, I don't believe that, she only just left in the series and as a writer I don't think it makes sense for her to return now. Besides, there are just a few more loose ends I wanna tie up before we get there. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Ash and Gary both stood in the hot sun as they fit the new window into Fishstew Pizza. They had both destroyed the restaurant, so it was only fair they helped rebuild it.

"That outta do it" Gary remarked once the plate glass window was in place.

"Thanks a bunch guys" Jenny told the two once the task was complete.

"Anything for you Jenny" Ash joked as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "How's your dad taking it?"

"Daddy's pretty upset with your friend. So Gary, I'd suggest you not come around here for a little bit."

"Noted"

With their grueling task completed, the two began their quest back to the Temple for a much needed rest.

"How's the new eye treating you?"

"Weird, this eye is brand new, so when I close it everything is almost in high def. Keeping both eyes open is making everything fusy. It's an adjustment to say the least."

"Yeah well I'm just glad you're alright."

"And I'm glad you're alright. I mean, I freaking killed you the other day Ashy boy."

"Well yeah, but I got better"

Gary couldn't help but laugh. "So when do I get to meet your lady?"

Any merriment Ash was having with his former rival left him as reality came back to him. Without a single word, he simply pointed towards the lower beach in the direction of the message he had written for her. Although it was nearly faded, "I MISS YOU TOO" was still legible in the sand.

"Oh gosh," Gary told him as he put two and two together. "Ash, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright man. She still loves me, and one day I know she's gonna come back. I just have to wait for that day to come. Now come on, I need a shower." He told him as he lead him back to The Temple.

After Gary went to the kitchen to make some lunch, Ash barged into the bathroom.

"Hey! Don't you knock?" Peridot scolded him.

But he wasn't having any of it, and pushed her to the side to turn on the shower.

"Sorry Peri, but I gotta shower. Don't look." He told her as he began to remove his clothes and check the water temperature. Truthfully, had Amethyst and James not have given her "the talk", he would've felt absolutely no shame in being naked in front of Peridot. But now that she was in the know, she had been asking a lot of questions, and they were beginning to get on his nerves.

"How is your sexual encounter with Serena coming along?" She suddenly asked.

Her sudden question shocked him. "Woah Peri! That's not what happened!"

"I'm only suggesting, if you wished to insert your-"

"I'm not taking this" he said, putting his clothes back on, grabbed a towel and a bar of soap, and walked out the door. Now that he was out in the street, he had to think of where he could find a place to shower. He knew that he couldn't go to Jamie's, not with Serena there, and Kofi probably wasn't ready to let him in their house just yet. He considered going to Sour Cream's, but he was worried Onion would watch him. He also thought about the Dewey house, but they lived all the way on the other side of town. Sadie was also out of town so he couldn't go to her home. This left only one of his friends remaining. With a slight headache beginning to develop, he took out his phone and made the call. He walked through town towards Kevin's house, and was greeted by his friend.

"Hey man, how you holding up?"

"Ah you know, on and off."

"Well once you experience a Kevin shower, you'll definitely feel better"

"Yeah, please don't say it like that."

"Sorry, shower's upstairs second door to the left."

Ash trekked up the stairs and followed Kevin's directions to the bathroom. Once he closed the door to the beautifully decorated bathroom, he turned on the water and stripped down. While he waited for the water to warm up, he examined himself in the large bathroom mirror in disgust. His headache grew stronger and stronger until it reached a splitting pain, but he tried his best to ignore it thinking it was just his anger from what he nearly did the day before with Serena. Stepping into the shower, he actually began to feel himself shaking from his pain. He tried massaging his temples and gently pressed his head against the tiled wall as the steaming water caressed his skin. Suddenly he saw different events in his time in the Gem's universe flash before his eyes. He saw the first time he met Lapis with Steven after they freed her from the mirror. Then he saw the first time he fought Jasper. Immediately after that memory passed he saw him and Lapis's first kiss. Then to when she left him. With each memory that passed, his pain grew greater and greater until his vision became blurry and he felt his legs give out.

Kevin heard the loud thud from downstairs. "Ash?" he shouted up. After he received no answer, he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. "Ash you alright?" He pushed open the door, and saw him collapsed to the ground. "Oh my gosh! Ash? Ash!" he exclaimed, shaking him to try and get a response. When he got none, he snatched his cell phone up and called the only person he could think to call for help.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang and he let Steven inside.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, he just passed out on me"

"Alright, stand back!" he exclaimed, licking his palm and slapping it onto Ash's forehead. But nothing happened.

"Oh wow, you saved him" Kevin sarcastically said.

"No, no, this always works! Ash speak to me!"

"Ash" a soft, familiar voice addressed him in his darkness. "Ash, wake up" it repeated gently.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself lying on his back. Gaining awareness of his surroundings, he saw he was back in the barn.

"Ash" he heard her say right next to him. Lying down on her back next to him, was Lapis.

"Lapis!" he exclaimed, overjoyed to be able to see her face once more. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, gripping her tighter than he had ever held her before, and kissed her crying tears of joy. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She gently smiled and caressed his face with her hands. "Ash, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to wake up."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I need you to wake up." she repeated.

Before he could respond, Lapis and the barn disappeared, leaving him completely alone in darkness. Then he finally woke up, in a dimly lighted room he did not recognize there was two pokemon sitting in the center of it where he was most likely lying. The pokemon were an Alakazam and an Musharna. The Musharna was floating in place in its slumber, Ash was able to see within the cord attached to its forehead were his memories that he foresaw in the shower. The Alakazam on the other hand, was meditating across from it, directing its psychic power into the other pokemon.

"Excellent, you're awake." He heard Pearl's voice tell him from behind. But the voice he heard was much more soft than his friend's, and his suspicions were confirmed when he turned around and was greeted to Blue Diamond's Pearl standing behind him. "Blue Diamond has summoned you. Please, follow me." She gestured him to follow her.

He knew at this moment that he was now on Homeworld thanks to the power of the psychic pokemon. Keeping his distance, he followed Blue Pearl through the corridor. Along the way, two Quartz soldiers marched passed them, they saluted Blue Pearl but they didn't even acknowledge him.

"What was all that about?" he asked her once they had left.

"Blue Diamond requested that this meeting not be noticed by anyone else. My Alakazam has assured that you can only be seen by who he wishes to."

"Off the books huh? How'd you do it?"

"Alakazam enhances Musharna's dream power. She accesses your mind and Alakazam projects your spirit. You will wake up shortly." she explained.

Once she lead him to Blue Diamond's quarters, she opened the enormous door and curtseyed for her master. "Lustrous Blue Diamond, I have brought you the Chosen One as requested."

"Thank you Pearl, please leave us"

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of being kidnapped once again by you Blue Diamond?" he sarcastically asked after Blue Pearl left them. "What do you want from me?"

Blue Diamond turned around to look down at him and softly smiled. "Hello again Chosen One."

"You can just call me Ash, Blue Diamond. And I'll ask again, why did you bring me back here?"

She squatted down to make direct eye contact with him before turning her gaze towards his lapis necklace. She slowly reached her massive finger over to him and gently swayed it back and forth, the entire time he gave her a distrustful look.

"Such devotion you show this person who gifted this to you. That's what I admire about you Ash. And your species as a whole fascinates me, how they have no hope yet they continue to fight. Since our last encounter I haven't been able to stop thinking about this admiration. This is why I have brought you towards me, to warn you how your world will soon no longer be."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sorry to rain on your parade there, but I was sure Aquamarine told you how the Cluster isn't gonna happen anytime soon."

She looked at him very confused, "how could you be creating rain? And what is a "parade"?"

He sighed, "it's just an expression. My point is, the Cluster is gone, it's useless to you. How can you destroy the Gem's Earth now?"

"I am well aware of the loss of the Cluster, and I am not referring to the Earth which you currently reside."

He felt his mouth open as he gasped at the realization that she was talking about the pokemon world.

"I am giving this warning Ash. And am giving you time for you to surrender yourself, and your allies to us. If you do, I will be able to grant you and your loved ones mercy. I have grown rather fond of you Ash, and I wish to preserve you." The entire time, he noticed her face turning a deep purple from her blushing.

"Blue Diamond, you just told me that you admire the fact that I never give up, well I'm going to tell you something else. Everyone does, on both Earths, and we aren't going to give up without a fight. I do appreciate you trying to warn me Blue Diamond, you seem much more reasonable than Yellow. But now it's my turn to warn you, you're gonna lose this war. You can try and try, you can go ahead and try and take away everything I love, because you already have. But I will never give up till the end, and my end is getting my beloved Lapis Lazuli back. Go ahead and tell Jasper that, because I know she's looking for her and will never find her. And tell Yellow Diamond and Giovanni that their little plot isn't going to work. I can tell they're lying and manipulating you, and you deserve better."

Blue Diamond looked down at him with a look similar to a child who had been told the ugly truth, then she did something he wasn't expecting her to do, she smiled at him. "The more I learn of you and your kind the more I am impressed. After today I now realize why you are the chosen one. I shall be looking forward to the next time we meet, hopefully it is on different terms."

"One more thing, Aquamarine took two of my friends before she left Earth. Their names are Misty and Brock, and if you truly did respect me, you'd make sure their safe." he ordered her.

"I cannot allow them to be released Ash. However, I give you my word that they shall be treated humanely."

"Sorry if I find your word hard to take seriously" he answered her with yet another distrustful look.

"Have I not proven to you before that my word is honest?" She asked referring towards when she made good on her promise to return his lapis necklace when they first met face to face.

He smiled, "you know Blue Diamond, after today I think I'm finding myself starting to respect you a bit more too. Tell Misty and Brock I'm gonna save them. Now I humbly ask of you to return me." He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Blue Diamond softly smiling and still blushing from his comments.

"Consider it done. I hope to see you soon Ash."

After she snapped her giant fingers, he could feel Blue Pearl's Musharna loosen her grip on him, and the image of Blue Diamond began to fade away. The next thing he knew, he was waking up on Kevin's bathroom floor with Steven pumping down on his chest.

"ASH!" they both exclaimed as Steven grabbed and hugged him. "What happened?"

"Blue Diamond's got a crush"

"Stay with me Misty, stay with me" Brock told her as he examined her eyes after she had collapsed in the large cell they now shared on their Homeworld prison. After he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was severely dehydrated. "HEY!" he screamed, hoping someone would listen. "MY FRIEND NEEDS WATER! COME ON SHE'S PREGNANT!"

The door opened and Cassidy stepped inside, "Shut up!" she ordered him.

"Cassidy please, she's gonna die." he begged.

"One less mouth to feed then." she said with a callous smile. Then a beeping sound came from her earpiece, and after answering it, she turned back to him. "Lucky day Brock, Blue Diamond's ordered us to treat you good. I'm already in hot water for not catching Lapis, and I'm not getting on the Diamond's bad side. Give me a sec." she left the cell for a few seconds and returned dragging a different Lapis Lazuli. "Give them a drink then return to whatever you were doing." she ordered the gem as she left.

The Lapis drew her water wings and squatted down. Misty opened her eyes and looked a little off put.

"It's alright, drink." the Lapis told her.

After the two lapped up enough water to rehydrate themselves, Misty looked up at the Lapis that just saved her. "I know you, you were with me and Ash Ketchum in Cerulean City. What did Ash say he called you? Heart?"

Heart looked down at her, finally recognizing her. "You're friends with Ash?"

Both trainers nodded.

"Ok, listen, I'm going to help you guys, but I'll need time. Don't you worry, there are others who want change, and are on your side. We'll protect you two."

"Thank you," Brock told her. "Listen though, the Diamonds and Jasper are under the assumption that my friend here is pregnant with Ash's child. We need you to keep this lie going."

"Why?"

"Because the person who actually is would be in grave danger."

"Understood, I'll inform Zircon."


	62. Cilan Universe

**I really hope that the website will allow me to upload properly and not from the app like I had to do with the previous chapter. This is why Chapter 61 seems a bit more sloppy. Anyway who else is shook from the Stranded Arc? I'm not gonna spoil anything yet, but I do have a good plan for that storyline that I don't think anyone's expecting. But before we get to that part of Steven Universe, I want to cover a few more voids. I promise I'm not just stalling. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"So, she kidnapped you just to say she's got a crush on you?" Steven asked his older brother as they began their walk home from Kevin's house.

"I wish it was just that bud," he solemnly answered, "Blue Diamond wanted me to know my world is now the focus of Homeworld's destruction."

Steven suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and looked out at the evening sunset over the ocean view with a slight look of hurt in his eyes.

"What's bugging you bud?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

"Come on, you and I both know you can't lie to me. What's troubling you?"

"Well," he started to say looking his brother in the eye, "it's just that you've been here with me and the Gems for so long. I thought you would think of here as your home by now."

What Steven told him, combined with the look of hurt in his eyes, hit him like a truck. He had in the past came across this thought before back when he first began his relationship with Lapis. He had already thought of Steven, the Gems and Lapis as his family and became torn between the thought of returning to the pokemon world to continue his journey, or settle down with Lapis in the Gem's world. But he had no idea that Steven himself had this thought as well.

"Hey bud, you guys truly have become my family. And I'm certain that whatever the future has in store for us, we'll pull through it. Homeworld and Team Rocket won't know what hit em when the two of us take them on side by side. And I know that together we're gonna stop them, but only if do this together as brothers. But no matter what happens, you'll always be my brother Steven."

After they shared a hug together, he patted the younger boy on the back and began to continue their journey back to the Temple. But the path they chose to walk conveniently lead them towards a certain part of town that was home to another of Ash's friends. One that he seriously needed to talk to.

"Hey Steven, do you mind if we stop at Jamie's home on our way back? I seriously need to talk to Serena about something real quick."

Steven gave him an odd look, but eventually agreed and walked beside him as Ash knocked on the front door. It was clear to Steven that Ash was nervous about something.

"Well hello you two" Bonnie excitedly welcomed them after answering the door. When they stepped inside they saw Clemont at the dining room table working on some sort of device.

"Hey Clemont, is Serena here?"

But Clemont seemingly ignored him as he was completely invested in his work. He wore a thick pair of protective goggles and was welding something with a small blowtorch.

"Clemont?" Ash asked once more, and once again he was ignored.

"BIG BROTHER PAY ATTENTION!" Bonnie then screamed at him.

Her scream was finally enough to bring him back to reality, and he jumped up with a shriek. "Oh Ash, Steven, what are you doing here?"

"I just got to talk to Serena. Alone."

"Oh, she's in her room. Working all day will sure tire you out I guess."

Ash slowly walked over towards the guest bedroom Serena shared with Bonnie while Clemont began to explain to Steven what the device he was working on did.

"Who is it?" he heard her ask from behind the door.

"It's me, I need to talk to you in private. Can I come in?"

The door parted slowly and she let him in. But she simply plopped herself back onto her bed and hid her face from him, feeling too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"I just want to make things right." He confessed sitting on the bed next to her.

"Why? I'm the one who ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything Serena, I'm the one who laid the groundwork for everything that happened. And what I nearly did to you was completely unfair to both you and Lapis. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

She sat up and hugged him to show her forgiveness, and when she let go it left them in another uncomfortable silence from neither of them knowing what to say.

"It's always hard to let go of someone you love. I guess we both got dumped." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Jamie likes you." he suddenly blurted out loud.

She looked at him surprised "what?"

"He likes you a lot, and if you want to get over me, I'd recommend you start there." he elaborated further. He truthfully had no idea or reason why he was telling her Jamie's secret, but he had told his thespian mailman friend that if he didn't tell Serena how he felt he would probably tell her for him.

She looked at him and her expression changed from confused to understanding. "Thank you for telling me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

She pondered her answer, "I don't know. This is too new for me to know how to answer."

"I'm sorry to put that on your shoulders, please just don't tell Jamie I told you this." He told her practically pushing himself out the door. She put on a shy smile and followed him into the living room.

"You ready to go Steven?"

"Sure"

"Just a moment Ash," Clemont told him from his makeshift desk on Jamie's dining room table. "I'd like to get your opinion on something."

"Uh, ok sure."

"As you might recall, I was able to successfully remove Gary's gem shortly after his apprehension. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having your jasper removed as well."

Ash looked at him in thought, he had entertained the thought earlier but hadn't given much further thought. "Maybe later Clemont, Homeworld gave me this gem to cause damage. Well I think I should be using Skinny's gem to fight them. Now come on Steven, it's getting late and Pearl will kill me if you're not home in time for dinner." Despite stating he wanted to keep his gem to fight, Ash knew his intentions were far more selfish, as he just wanted to become Lash one more time the second Lapis returned, whenever that was.

As he and Steven got to the Temple just as the sun set over Beach City, they heard screaming and the smoke alarm going off from the inside. Throwing open the door, they were greeted to the pathetic sight of Amethyst and James attempting to put out a fire in a frying pan.

"QUIT SMACKING IT!" Amethyst screamed at him as he swatted a towel at the flames. "Do it like this!" she told him grabbing the pan and plopping it into her mouth and sucking the flames away as if it were a large lollipop. She then burped a cloud of black smoke with a cheeky smile.

"Guess there goes our dinner plans" Gary joked from the couch.

"And where were you in that carnage?" Ash sarcastically responded.

"It's alright guys, I can just make some grilled cheese." Steven insisted taking over the kitchen. After making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, the entire house smelled of the sandwich, and just before they sat down for dinner, Peridot joined them from her home in the bathroom.

"Why is my scent sponge acting up?" she asked to Amethyst's delight

"Grilled cheese, want me to make you one?"

"You know Steven, you're a pretty good chef if you ask me. My friend Cilan actually makes a sandwich just like this, really takes me back." Ash told him while stuffing his face.

"I think you've talked about him before." He said as he prepared Peridot's grilled cheese. "Think we'll get to meet him anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure bud. He, and my friends Iris and Tracey are my last friends to travel with me Arceus hasn't brought here yet. I'm honestly having my doubts they'll ever come. I just hope they're alright."

After dinner and the group watched Dogcopter the movie on Steven's TV, Amethyst and Peridot went back to their rooms, James returned to his chair, and Gary simply rolled out Ash's old sleeping bag onto the floor. Once Pikachu was snuggled up on his lap, Ash wished everyone a goodnight.

Ash awoke to find himself standing in a gorgeous sunset of a beautiful city he recognized as Lumiose City, Clemont and Bonnie's home, of the Kalos region. He along with two others were standing outside the entrance of Prism Tower, home of the Lumiose Gym With Pikachu resting on his shoulder, he turned his head to the left and saw Steven was standing on one side, and to his right unexpectedly was Lars. Now that he realized he was having another vision of the possible future thanks to his aurora, he knew he'd better be taking notes. Noticing the direction Steven, Lars and Pikachu were looking, he followed their shocked gazes towards the front entrance to the gym. Walking outside with horrified looks on their own faces, were Misty and Brock. Following behind them was his normally cold hearted rival from the Sinnoh Region Paul, although he did not express any form of trauma like Misty or Brock, Ash could see the horror in his eyes. Unexpectedly, Bismuth then came from behind Paul with a crudely put together weapon on her arm. Looking down, he saw crusted blood on the bottom of their shoes. When he saw someone walking out the building behind Bismuth, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. As if his entire world was going to collapse once the last person exited. But before he could see who was about to join them outside, he was awoken by Steven's Cookie Cat alarm clock.

"Is it my turn to make breakfast for everyone?" he heard Steven sleepily ask.

"Sure, I could go for some breakfast." Gary answered.

When he heard Gary's voice, Steven looked at him with an extremely confused look on his face. It then turned to shock when he began to look around the room. "What the? WHERE AM I?"

"What are you talking about Steven?" James asked.

Steven looked over towards James, and his shocked look turned to fear and anger. "Get away from me! What have you done to me?"

"Steven, what the heck are you talking about?" Ash finally asked from below his bed.

At the recognition of Ash's voice, Steven turned towards him and his fear turned to excitement. "Ash?" he asked. He then ran from his bed and hugged him tightly, "thank goodness for this familiar taste to this unfamiliar recipe."

As soon as Steven said this, Ash knew in his heart that he wasn't joking with him. He also knew of only one person in both worlds who talked like this.

"Cilan?"

"Yes! Ash, what's happening? And why are you much taller than me?"

After the other Gems all joined them in the living room, everyone sat down to try and process what was happening.

"I had no idea Steven's dream possession power could affect people from other worlds." Pearl evaluated.

"Well, I mean he was thinking of Cilan before he went to sleep after I told him about you, I guess that's how his power works. Well, I guess we should fill you in on what's going on."

"I'm already aware of what's going on Ash." Cilan in Steven's body told him turning towards them Gems. "Both of our worlds are in danger of an alien attack, you must be the Crystal Gems. I'm Cilan, forgive me for accidentally hijacking your friend."

"How do you know all this already?"

Cilan paused before answering him, but he decided that Ash deserved to know. "I've made a few friends that I've been traveling with in these past few days. One of them happens to have knowledge of Homeworld. I believe you're familiar with her Ash."

Ash felt his blood run cold when Cilan said "her", but he had to be sure. "When you say "her" Cilan, who are you referring to? She wouldn't happen to be a Gem would she?"

"Yes. It's Lapis. She appeared in Striaton City a few days ago, so my brothers and I have been keeping her safe. Last thing I remember we were in the Sinnoh Region trying to find Cynthia, figuring that if anyone could help fight an alien race it'd be her."

But the rest of Cilan's words were blocked out by Ash. Now all he could focus on was the fact Lapis was now in his world with seemingly no other way back. He quickly turned away from the group and fell to his knees with his emotions running high enough to cause him to cry.

"Uh, guys?" James finally asked as Amethyst tried her best to consult Ash. "If he's in Steven's body, where's Steven?"

* * *

Steven slowly opened his eyes sleepily, but he instantly felt woken up when he found himself in the unfamiliar tent with two boys lying next to him still sound asleep.

"Oh great, not again." He whispered to himself as he snuck out. Outside the tent he saw two more orange colored tents were set up next to each other surrounding a small fire being tended to by a man wearing a large brown trench coat.

"Morning Cilan," he said despite it still being dark out. Steven realized that he had possessed Ash's friend Cilan.

"Oh yeah, good morning." He answered trying his best to pretend to be the trainer as to not cause suspicion. He sat on the log across him and began to focus on the fire, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation. Then he began to look around the dark forest with the light provided by the fire to appreciate the beauty that was the pokemon world.

"So who are you?" the other man asked.

"What?"

"You can't lie to me my friend, I'm a detective, and it's my job to see through people's lies. You're obviously not Cilan, so who are you? How did you take over his body? And what have you done with the real Cilan?"

Before Steven could answer the intimidating man, the tent he had just been in opened, and the two boys emerged.

"Oh morning Looker, Cilan, what the heck are you guys talking about?" The red haired boy asked.

"This isn't your brother boys. Wake up the others, I think they're gonna have to hear what our new friend has to say." Looker told them.

Chili and Cress looked at each other confused, but simply shrugged and went to the tents. After they all left their tents, Steven was greeted to a face he feared he'd never see again. "LAPIS!?" he screamed running up to her and hugging her tightly. Although he was happy to see her again, he felt a little odd being just as tall if not taller than she was thanks to Cilan.

"Cilan?" she asked completely confused.

"No Lapis, it's me Steven!"

"What?"

Steven sat them all down and explained why he was where he was. As he explained, Lapis felt Zoey jab her in the elbow and moved her eyes towards her lower torso. Her baby bump was beginning to show, and was threatening to expose her secret to Steven. Zoey quickly tossed her orange vest over to her and she wrapped it around her waist.

"How's Ash?" she finally asked him nervously.

Steven honestly didn't want to tell her the truth, but he also knew that she needed to hear it. "He's a mess Lapis. It's almost as if a part of him died the day you left."

She realized this and placed her hands over her face in shame for her actions, Zoey desperately trying to consul her. "What have I done? He must hate me." she cried.

"But he doesn't Lapis," Steven protested. "He's actually glad you weren't there for what happened after you ran."

"What happened?"

"No less than ten minutes after you left, the Aquamarine that attacked us earlier came back with a Team Rocket squad. They gave my dad a heart attack, then after they realized you were gone they took Misty and Brock back to Homeworld."

She looked even more horrified upon hearing this, "What about Peridot and James?"

"They're fine. Everyone else is alright."

"Stop!" Looker suddenly exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped talking and listened closely. A small humming noise was coming from the forest.

"Yeah, I hear it too." Barry noted.

"My calculations determine that the noise is coming from the east, less than five miles away and heading towards us." Conway calculated.

Looker finally realized what was going on. "EVERYONE RUN!" he screamed, "LEAVE EVERYTHING!"

* * *

While Cilan was showing off his cooking skills to the others, specifically Amethyst, by making breakfast, Ash sat outside on the deck watching the sun rise. He had followed Connie's advice and had brewed some tea for himself. Although he didn't like tea, he was in desperate need for a way of calming himself down after processing what Cilan had told him.

"Rough morning huh Ashy Boy?" he heard Gary ask from behind him. "Come on, time to open up to your old pal Gary."

"I'm never gonna see her again Gary."

"Tauros shit. I know she's holding out for you."

"You've never even met her, how would you know?"

Gary gave him an annoyed look and pointed down the beach where "I MISS YOU TOO" was just barely legible in the sand "that's all the proof I think I need. Where would you rather she be? In outer space all alone? Or in the Sinnoh Region with people you trust?"

"I'd rather she'd be here getting married together."

Gary sighed, "I can't believe you're the same guy who beat me in the Silver Conference. Look at you man, you're a mess. You heard what your friend said, she's fighting to get back to you. She's still madly in love with you, and the best thing you can do right now is to hold up hope for her. You've got to, what was that stupid thing you'd always say when we were younger?"

He chuckled "never give up till the end."

Gary pulled him into a hug, "that's the spirit! Now come on, breakfast time!"

After going back inside, Cilan in Steven's body, handed him a plate of food piled high with scrambled eggs, sausage and french toast.

"How do we get Steven back? Pearl demanded to know.

"Well, the last time Steven said this happened was with Lars. He told me that they exchanged bodies and they switched back after he focused long enough and that the other person was asleep."

"So I have to be asleep? How will I be able to go to sleep with this knowledge?"

"Already taken care of." Garnet revealed.

Before anyone could ask further questions, the door opened and Greg stepped inside with his Jigglypuff on his shoulder and his guitar in his hand. "Alright, let's get it started." he said tuning his guitar. "You ready Jigglypuff?"

"Jiggly!" his pokemon excitedly proclaimed.

"Hold on a moment" Ash told them. "Cilan, when you return home and find Cynthia, I want you to ask her to train Lapis. Ask her to teach her everything she knows to protect herself. And tell Lapis, that I love her, and I am not going to ever give up on her."

"Understood Ash. Alright, take me home"

" _Jiggily Puff. Jiggily"_ she began to sing with Greg playing alongside her.

"Oh, wait a sec-" Ash tried to protest, but he collapsed from Jiggilypuff's song. Soon after, everyone else followed him and fell to the floor. When she finished singing, Jiggilypuff expected a standing ovation. But puffed up in anger and removed the cap from her microphone and got to work.

* * *

The group had ran from their camp through the forest and reached a road sign that read "Oreburgh City five miles".

"Are you sure we lost them?" Zoey asked.

Before anyone could give her a definitive answer, they heard yelling and screaming from down the path.

"How'd they follow us?" Looker asked, "hide!"

The group all ducked into the surrounding wilderness, Steven felt Lapis grab onto his arm tightly as they hid together in a bush.

The humming sound came from the main path, and soon enough a series of floating platforms appeared each carrying a number of Gems. Holly Blue Agate beggan scanning to horizon with her eyes.

"Split up and search!" she commanded.

A number of Quartz soldiers joined her on the ground and began to all walk through the forest. As the Quartzs came closer to their hiding spot, Steven recognized a few of them as "The Famethyst", most specifically the short, red Carnelian. He quickly nudged Lapis and whispered, "We can trust that Carnelian. We have to get them out of here."

Lapis remembered seeing a lake nearby and put all her focus into it. After the Homeworld troops heard the loud splash, they all charged towards the direction of the lake. But before Carnelian could join them, Looker ambushed her and held her down.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Amethyst and Ash are our friends." Steven told her. "You remember them right?"

Carnelian looked at them a bit confused, "yeah, we love those guys. Is this Ash's little "Lappy Wappy" Amethyst told us about?"

Despite Lapis's blush, Steven continued. "Yes, listen, we need your help. Could you please get these guys off our backs?"

Carnelian looked at the group, "Homeworld killed my best friend," she said referring to Skinny, "consider this payback. You got it." After Looker let her go, she ran off setting the rest of her companions up on a wild goose chase.

"Alright," Looker stated, "we should be meeting with Cynthia in the morning if we continue this route. But first things first, how do we get him back to where he belongs?"

"Last time this happened, I had to be asleep."

"How are we gonna get him to sleep after all that?" Cress asked.

"Oh! I've got it!" Barry exclaimed summoning his Roserade. "A quick sleep powder attack will knock him right out."

Looker bent over so Steven could climb on his back, that way they could keep moving without having to stop to wait for Cilan to wake up.

"Wait Steven," Lapis told him. "Before you go, please tell Ash that," she had to pause because she wanted to have him tell Ash the truth about his child. But after hearing how Ash was already taking everything, she decided against it. "Tell him, that I'm so sorry for what I've done to him. Tell him, I'm fighting to come back to him before it's too late. Tell him, I love him with all my heart."

"Will do Lapis. And it's not just Ash who misses you by the way, Peridot is pretty lonely without her best friend, and I miss you a lot too."

She hugged him again, "I miss you all as well. But if Looker is right, Cynthia will have the answers, and I'm positive that I'll be home again soon."

"It was really nice meeting all of you. Alright Barry, I'm ready."

"Roserade, sleep powder!"

After Steven finally passed out, Looker began to march through the forest and lead them towards Mount Coronet with Cilan on his back. Their journey together was just about to come one step closer to being complete.

* * *

The Officer Jenny of Sandgem City grunted in pain after the Iron Masked Marauder struck her in the face. "Where are they!?" he demanded.

She answered him by spitting at him, which he responded with another blow to the face. "You think I'm playing games here bitch?"

As Officer Jenny's torture commenced behind them, Jasper, Attila and Hun watched the security footage of when Lapis and her group first escaped them. Jasper's evilly pleased grin returned after she watched her hood fall off to reveal her as Lapis, confirming that she was in fact in Sinnoh.

"That's the punk who set me on fire!" Attila exclaimed pointing at Chili with rage.

"What do we know about them?" Jasper asked.

Hun turned to her "the blond man is from a town called Twinleaf Town off Route 201. But that's all we know."

"Very well, Marauder lay off. We're paying Twinleaf Town a little visit."

"What do you want me to do with her?"

Jasper again smiled, "we can't have anyone talk." She said this as she approached the chair Officer Jenny was strapped down to, and snapped her neck.


	63. Galactic Battles

**Well, Lapis's song got leaked, though I'm not sure exactly what exactly it's gonna be like so I'm gonna have to keep you guys waiting a little bit. This chapter will be a little different than the others. The moment you've been waiting for is here, Lapis and her group are finally going to meet Cynthia! Everyone's favorite pokemon champion is finally in the story this chapter, and will finally provide answers. Answers to what exactly? Why don't we continue reading and find out shall we? *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Looker's assumption had been wrong. The group, or "The Crystal Gems Two" as Barry called them, had hiked around Oreburgh City and up Route 207 all day long and the sun was beginning to set once they finally reached Mount Coronet.

"Well, we made it." Chili stated, "So where's Cynthia Looker?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to climb. Let's get going." Looker declared as he began to approach the rocky slope.

"Um, excuse me," Conway said "why are we climbing when there's a perfectly good hiking path right there?" he asked pointing towards the hiking trail a few feet away.

"Cynthia wants us to meet in secret," Looker debated him, "do you expect to meet her on the public trail where just anyone can listen in? Now let's get climbing."

Lapis laughed sarcastically, "why would we climb when we can all fly?" she grabbed Zoey first by her armpits and flew upwards. "Wait right there and I'll get the rest of you!" she called down to the others. "You alright Zoey?"

"Just peachy Lap-WOAH!" she began to say, thrashing and squirming in Lapis's grip.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" she asked with concern landing on the cliffside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I felt the baby kick against my back."

"Babies can kick?" Lapis asked seriously worried.

Zoey saw the worry on her friend's face "yeah, don't worry it just means the baby's healthy. Can I?" she asked reaching for Lapis's womb. After getting a nod of approval, she gently placed her hand on her and once again squirmed a little after feeling it knock against her hand. "Wow, it's really kicking up a storm."

"She's" Lapis corrected her friend.

"How can you be sure?"

"Sometimes you just know I guess. Zoey, thank you for being there for me. The others are great too, but it's nice to have someone I can relate to." But before she could go down to pick up the others, they both heard a deep growling from the shadows behind them.

"Step away from the girl you monster!" a grown woman's voice came from where the growling came from. When they both looked, they saw a beautiful woman in her late twenties with yellow blonde hair and an all black outfit. Standing next to her was a massive pokemon, bearing its teeth towards Lapis.

"Cynthia," Lapis heard Zoey whisper in awe. "It's alright, we're friends with Looker!"

"Garchomp stand down," she ordered the enormous pokemon after hearing this. "I know you, you're Zoey the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Listen to me, you don't know these monsters like I do, step away from the Gem and I will handle this."

"And you don't know her like I do!" Zoey defended her friend, "she's here to help us!"

"Cynthia," Lapis finally defended herself, "I was told that you are one of the most powerful trainers on this planet." she then raised her arms up to imply she wasn't going to hurt her. "We are with Ash Ketchum. He is the father of my child. And he has personally asked me to ask of you to train me in the ways of pokemon battling. So I humbly ask you, will you train me?"

Cynthia's look of distrust turned to one of surprise. "I have seen nothing but betrayal from your kind, how can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I don't even trust myself, not after how I treated Ash Ketchum. But I assure you, everything I do is for him and our child. Looker has saved my life, and I intend on returning the favor."

"Besides, if she wanted to hurt me, she would've dropped me when she was carrying me." Zoey testified.

Cynthia finally cracked a smile, "alright, a friend of Looker and Ash are friends of mine. And I will gladly take you under my wing, what is your name?"

"Lapis Lazuli"

Cynthia's eyes widened as if she had just been told she had been struck by a car at full speed. "You are the Lapis Lazuli that Team Rocket and Jasper are hunting?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the day I discovered the power of Homeworld was the last time I saw Ash Ketchum," Lapis saw Cynthia was now crying as if she had seen something horrible. "They were doing horrible things to him." Lapis realized that Cynthia was there when Ash and Steven were taken by Homeworld.

Once Lapis had brought the others up the mountain, Cynthia began to tell her tale of how she knew about Homeworld.

* * *

All Cynthia could see was darkness as she felt lightheaded. A metallic banging sound filled her head along with the sound of two men screaming at each other. After she finally regained awareness of her surroundings, she was greeted to the sight of two men screaming in a dark room. The source of the metallic banging came from one of the men bashing his fist impatiently against what she thought was a door. Cynthia immediately recognized him as Tobias, the victor of the Lily of the Valley Conference she personally crowned less than three years ago. She personally did not like Tobias when she met him, as he used endangered pokemon to eliminate his opponents, including her dear friend Ash Ketchum. He also had no patience with his pokemon, an important trait for a pokemon trainer.

"That didn't work the first three hundred times, it's not gonna work now yah big baby!" the other man yelled at Tobias from the other corner of the room. He was the tallest man she had ever seen, at least seven feet tall, with a muscular build to him, a buzzcut of yellow hair, and a green vest that exposed his bare chest and abbs.

"I don't care old man! I'm getting out of here!" Tobias yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked.

Tobias and the other man both looked at her, Tobias still looked furious while the giant man looked more relieved to see her alright.

"CYNTHIA!" he exclaimed helping her to her feet. Once she stood up, he stood at attention and saluted her. "Lieutenant Surge, gym leader of the Vermilion Gym in Vermilion City of the Kanto region. At your service ma'am!"

"Uh, at ease" she told him. "Tobias, what's happening?"

"Hell if I know Cynthia," he answered her with an angry tone. It was obvious that he was still harboring a grudge against her after she had beaten him after he won the Lily of the Valley Conference. "One moment I'm training in the woods of the Eterna Forest, then it all goes blank."

"I was restoring the Vermilion Gym, giving it a good clean from top to bottom," Lieutenant Surge revealed. "Then I woke up to this big baby bashing the wall." referring to Tobias who looked at him angrily. The gym leader then turned his gaze behind Cynthia, "look sharp, we've got friends."

Cynthia turned around to see two more people, a boy and a girl around the same age, were getting up off the floor. The boy has spiky brown hair and a black collar shirt. The girl on the other hand wore a short, black crop top exposing her navel, with blue jeans and messy, long, red hair.

"Who are you people?" the girl asked in a high pitched voice, "how did I get here?"

"What's going on?" the boy asked as well.

"I am the champion of the Sinnoh region Cynthia. Who are you?"

"I'm Flannery, the gym leader of the Lavaridge Town Gym in the Hoenn region."

"I'm Gary Oak, pokemon researcher."

"Oak?" Flannery asked "as in Professor Oak of the Kanto region?"

"Yeah, I'm his grandson."

"Well that's fine and dandy," Tobias impatiently told him, "but that still doesn't answer what we're all doing here. Or where we even are."

Cynthia placed her hands on her hips, but then felt something missing. "Where are my pokemon?"

The others all checked and saw their pokemon were all missing as well.

"Damn it," Lieutenant Surge cursed feeling his belt, "whoever did this must've thought of everything."

"This door would be in pieces and we'd all be free by now if I had my Darkrai on me." Tobias angrily stated, once again bashing his fist against the door.

"How do you own a Darkrai?" Flannery asked him.

Surge then realized something after looking Tobias over once more. "Now I know how I know you. You're that trainer who catches endangered pokemon to use to win tournaments. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN TEAM ROCKET!"

"And you're the gym leader who mishandles his pokemon!" Tobias accused him instead, he actually appeared to attempt to charge at the gym leader before Gary and Flannery held him back.

"Both of you, chill out!" Cynthia yelled at both of them.

Before the five of them could continue to argue, a woman's laughter came from the darkness of the opposite side of the room. Out of the shadows, emerged a tall, lanky girl with an orange hue to her skin. "Aren't you the newest crop?" she asked with a mocking tone.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're locked up here with the rest of us" Tobias mocked her. "Who are you? Where are we? And where are our pokemon?!"

"My official name is Jasper 7QDT Cut FT, but you can call me Skinny, everyone else does. I've been here for a few weeks, and have seen several humans come and go. You guys are the smallest group I've seen so far. They go out that door one by one, then they're never seen again. Welcome to Homeworld."

Before they could ask anymore questions, the door finally opened. The five trainers watched in awe as a green girl with hair styled to resemble a square, and a peridot gemstone where her eye should be, entered the room. Following her, was another woman that rivaled the height of Lieutenant Surge, she had eyes that were completely different colors, a large, orange afro, and a large hessonite gemstone on her chest.

The green woman began to examine the prisoners while the other one, clearly her superior, approached Skinny. "Today is a glorious occasion for Homeworld you disgusting off color." she said with an evil smile, "The Chosen One has been obtained, and The Clemont has chosen you as his gem. Look on the bright side, you will be serving the Diamonds with the highest honor. You orgianics shall have to wait your turn, Squareidot please escort the off color to the cell she'll hold with the Chosen One."

"Yes Hessonite" Squaridot said slightly annoyed at the nickname. "Follow" she ordered the gem.

"Return my pokemon!" Tobias suddenly screamed at Hessonite. "I don't care who you think you are, or who you serve. I am not playing around and shall wait no longer, and I will personally challenge you to a battle to get my point across."

"Tobias," Cynthia protested his poor decision, "you don't even have your pokemon. Do you honestly think you can take her on unarmed?"

Hessonite laughed, "very well then, I will entertain the organic." She then raised her arms up to accept his challenge, "as you organics say: "come at me".

Tobias balled his fists and began to charge the Gem. Before he could even land his punch on her, she sprung around him with a speed that would rival that of a Crobat. As Tobias tried to comprehend how fast Hessonite truly was, she landed behind him and thrust her sword through his chest. After she pulled the blade from his chest, he clutched his torso and stumbled forward in agony and confusion. Then he fell into a pool of his own blood as he took his final breath and his face became trapped in permanent shock.

"We do not need the body giving the others any unwanted infections Squaridot. Burn the body, I will bring the off color to The Clemont." Hessonite ordered her. Cynthia now saw that Hessonite was not only armed with a sword, but her incredible speed was boosted by a quick claw as well.

"What's going to happen to his pokemon?" Gary asked with concern.

Hessonite scoffed as Squareidot pulled the body away, "they are only loyal to their master, their master is dead. They will be put under with him, Homeworld has no place for them."

"You monster" Surge told her with absolute hatred in his voice.

"Do you think you'll fare better than your friend?" Hessonite mocked him. When he gave no reaction, the two Gems took Skinny and Tobias's body and left the four of them.

"What are we gonna do?" Flannery cried, "they're gonna kill us!"

Cynthia placed her hands on the young gym leader's shoulders to calm her. "My dear, I give you my word as the champion of the Sinnoh region that I will not let them hurt you, any of you."

"What was that Skinny girl talking about before they took her?" Gary asked aloud, a slight tone of panic in his voice.

Before anyone could answer him, what Cynthia could only describe as a miracle happened. A loud explosion rocked the entire room hard enough to knock the door down.

"What now?" Gary asked.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Surge exclaimed, literally grabbing Gary and Flannery with one arm and pushing Cynthia out the door with the other. The long corridor they ran down seemed devoid of any life or light aside themselves and the blaring alarm.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Flannery asked.

"We have to find our pokemon first," Cynthia declared taking charge. "Then we've got to find Skinny and find a way out of here."

"How?" Flannery asked her, "it's not like we can just ask for directions here!"

"Who says we can't?" Surge asked charging towards the first person they saw. After he let go of the others, he grabbed the Gem and pinned her to the floor with a single arm. She looked similar to the square-haired Squaridot they encountered before, but upon a closer look, they saw she had a hairstyle that resembled half a triangle, with a peridot gemstone where her ear should've been.

"Release me you clod!" she screamed at Surge.

"Where's my Raichu you baby?!"

Before their interrogation could continue however, the Peridot removed what Cynthia would later know as a gem distabilizer from her belt and jabbed it into Surge's side.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

"Attention all Quartz guards!" the Peridot announced into a mobile intercom, "the prisoners have escaped in Sector Seven! Requesting immediate reinforcements!" The next thing they knew, at least ten armed guards were charging towards them.

Infuriated, Lieutenant Surge grabbed the destabilizer from the Peridot and smashed it as she ran away behind the Amethyst guards. The Peridot dropped another object she held in her other hand and Cynthia pocketed it quickly. Seeing they were all outnumbered, Surge turned towards the other three, and screamed "RUN!" as he began to single handedly fight the massive soldiers.

Cynthia had to grab both Gary and Flannery and lead them down the hall as Surge fought to keep the Amethyst's at bay.

"We can't just leave him!" Flannery told them.

"We have no choice!"

After they ran off, they reached an area that appeared to be a suite of sort with a open view of a large lower floor. The suite had a dining room table set up with the remains of what appeared to be two steak dinners. Underneath them, the trio heard people talking. After leaning over the edge of the window, they saw Hessonite and Squareidot walking with a number of other people standing below them, among them appeared to be the friends of Ash, May and Dawn. An enormous, orange woman with spikes covering her shoulders and elbows stood in the center of the group as if she was the true leader, a small girl with a blue bob haircut with what appeared to be butterfly wings made of water flew around them. Standing side-by-side to them, were a plump looking blue woman with her hair styled into buns, and a tall, green woman with enormous hair.

"Now General Jasper," Hessonite told the biggest woman with a tone in her voice as if she were talking to a child, "now that you've met your lieutenants, Aquamarine, Holly Blue Agate, Emerald, May, Dawn and myself, what are your first orders?"

The one they assumed was Jasper looked unimpressed at the others. "I want to go back to Earth."

"WHAT!?" her "lieutenants" asked at once.

"Why in the name of the Diamonds would you possibly want to return!?" Aquamarine asked.

"There is still a part of me on that planet that was left behind, if the Cluster emerges before I take her back she'll be lost to me forever."

"But you're needed to lead the army here your clarity" Holly Blue protested.

Jasper turned to Aquamarine, "That's why I'm asking you to retrieve her, she is a Lapis Lazuli in the same location from where you retrieved Rose Quartz and Ash from." The mention of Ash's name sent shivers down the three spectator's spines.

A slow clapping noise came from the other side of the room, and to the other's shock, the gym leader of Viridian City, Giovanni, emerged. "Magnificent," he said, "truly magnificent Jasper, and I shall have to send my regards to Clemont for his work in your revival. My name is Giovanni, and the Diamonds and my organization are in an," he paused trying to decide how to call his collaboration with Homeworld, "partnership. My agents are at your disposal." Then with a snap of his fingers the lights in the hangar turned on, revealing hundreds of both Gems, and humans in black Team Rocket uniforms standing at attention behind him. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to your army?" he asked gesturing towards them with his arm.

Jasper marched towards the front of the army to address them. " _This is a direct order from your general, and I'm sick of waiting. I want Lapis Lazuli! And I want her now!"_

Hessonite turned towards the front of the army and began to lead it in a march. Aquamarine's future squadron came to the lieutenant's sides as the marching army began to chant.

" _Prepare for trouble, make it double. Prepare for trouble, make it double."_

Giovanni lead the harmony as he presented the Diamond Authority symbol pinned to his orange suit to Jasper.

" _We'll be the richest rogues of all time. Creators, of a grand design. I'll be the king, they'll be the queens! That makes you the joker… of crime"_ he mocked Jasper. She looked at him furiously, yet eventually she stood down upon seeing his shard of Pink Diamond sticking out from his unbuttoned top.

" _Prepare for trouble"_ the army continued to sing behind them in their standing march. " _Make it double."_

" _To infect the world with devastation!"_ Cassidy joined her leader in song.

" _To blight all people in every nation!"_ Her partner Butch joined in.

" _To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"_

" _To spread our wrath to the stars above!"_

" _Cassidy!"_

" _And Butch!"_

" _We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!"_

" _Surrender to us now, or you'll lose this fight!"_

" _That's right!"_ Giovanni decreed to them.

" _Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery."_ The army chanted as chorus.

" _We're gonna capture Lapis Lazuli"_ Aquamarine and her team finished the line.

" _Prepare for trouble. Make it double. Prepare for trouble. Make it double."_

The Iron Masked Marauder turned to Jasper, looked her in the eye with a diabolical smile and then began leading the next part of the army's symphony. " _We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem, and madness, and rare pokemon."_

" _I'm so gorgeous"_ Cassidy sang.

" _I'm always the man"_ Butch boasted.

Giovanni looked at his two trusted agents angrily for their cockiness and interrupting the song " _you're just the players, in my master plan!"_

" _Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery. We're gonna capture Lapis Lazuli."_ The army chorus continued, now beginning to march forward under Hessonite's lead through the hangar. " _Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll bring untold misery. We're gonna capture Lapis Lazuli."_

Aquamarine then lead her platoon into a semi line dance for Jasper and Giovanni all the while The Iron Masked Marauder continued the song with the chorus. " _We're always gonna do it, no one can deny it. We can cause a riot in sunday school. We'll have you believing, truth can be deceiving. "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule."_

" _This is your most ingenious plan ever boss! If I do say so myself"_ Cassidy sucked up to her leader.

" _Even we couldn't screw this up sir"_ Butch added.

" _Silence! Stand at salute, here come the Diamonds!"_

After hearing Giovanni's announcement, Cynthia, Gary and Flannery turned towards the direction the Team Rocket leader was addressing. There they saw two gargantuan women looking down at the masses.

" _Hail Yellow and Blue Diamond!"_

" _Silence you fools!"_ the one the group assumed was Yellow Diamond announced in the key of the song. " _Rose Quartz has escaped! Jasper! You are to locate her with the artificial gem soldiers!"_

Jasper began leading May and Dawn out the hangar as the others continued their war cry.

" _PREPARE FOR TROUBLE! Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll cause untold misery. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll cause untold misery. Gonna capture Lapis Lazuli. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll cause untold misery. Team Rocket's rockin! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, double trouble, big trouble, we'll cause untold misery. Gonna capture Lapis Lazuli. TEAM ROCKET'S ROCKIN!"_

The trio had finally had enough of what they'd seen. Cynthia backed away and lead Gary and Flannery out of the suite and back to the corridor they came from. Gary was shaking and Flannery was holding back tears upon they all tried to comprehend what they just witnessed, and what it meant for the future.

"What do we do now?" Gary asked Cynthia.

"We have to get out of wherever we are, first we need to our pokemon." She said examining the object she had taken from the Peridot. The object luckily turned out to be a directory and census of the building, and they were able to locate the room where their pokemon were being held. Traversing the maze of the alien hallways, they finally reached the room and found their pokeballs stored in a tightly organized shelf. With their pokemon back in their possession, Cynthia began to read their directory to find a way out.

"Looks like we're on the fifth floor, sector Nine A. There is an elevator three turns down the hall that can take us to the first floor."

They ran again down the hall, but on their second turn they again encountered an unwanted guest in the form of a small, red Ruby with her gem where her eye should be familiar to Ash, and two more Quartz soldiers.

"Get them!" Eyeball Ruby ordered the two with a charge.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" Gary ordered.

Flannery summoned her Magcargo nicknamed "Mag", "Mag use flamethrower!"

"Garchomp dragon rush!"

The three attacks landed on each of their assailants, but Eyeball was able to call for reinforcements. The next thing the trainers knew, two dark blue Lapis Lazulis ambushed them, and began to flood the hall. The water attack was super effective against Garchomp and Mag, and the rush of water forced the three fugitives to run for the elevator. Cynthia and Gary managed to reach the elevator, but just before Flannery could escape, the two Lapis' managed to grab her by the ankles with a giant water hand and dragged her away screaming as the elevator closed, sealing her fate.

"FLANNERY!" Gary screamed as the elevator descended.

Cynthia immediately stopped the elevator on the third floor. "Gary, listen to me, they're going to expect us on the first floor, we've got to find another way."

They heard more shouting coming from the end of the hallway, the remaining two trainers ducked into the nearest room and closed the door. The inside of the room was dark, with a large tank and a monitor with many vitals on the wall. A long table was laid out with another human laying on his back. Then they both realized they both knew this human very well.

"Ash?" they both asked. However Ash was in absolutely no condition to answer them, as he was unconscious on the table with a long tube stuffed down his throat and his shirt was missing.

"Cynthia, help me get this stuff off of him!" Gary said trying to release his former rival from what appeared to be torture.

"PIKA!" they heard from above them. Looking up, they saw his loyal Pikachu trapped inside a floating bubble, also bubbled above them were each one of Ash's pokeballs, as well as a sword. "PIKA! PIKACHU!" he screamed at them. But it was too late for either of them to realize the pokemon was trying to warn them.

"I wouldn't touch anything if I were you" a defeated and weak voice came from behind them. Behind them was a human boy who looked as if he hadn't eaten, slept, or even seen the sun, in days. He also wore a set of the robotic limbs that the Peridots had on, but he wasn't armed or was even trying to attack them.

"What have you done to him?" Cynthia demanded.

"The correct question would be, what I'm about to do to him. I assume you two are the ones who escaped? I was told there'd be five of you, why do I only count two?" Cynthia and Gary both looked at each other glumly, answering his question. "My name is Clemont, what has happened to you is my fault, and I am truly sorry for what happens next."

The two watched in horror as Clemont's robotic finger turned to a buzzsaw and he began to cut into Ash's bare chest.

"NO!" Gary screamed trying to attack Clemont, but Cynthia held him back because if he interfered in the procedure, Clemont would've hurt him.

"You escaped," Clemont told them as he continued the operation, "I'd recommend you run before Squaridot or someone else returns. It's too late for both me and him, it's not for the two of you. GO!"

Cynthia took one last look at Ash, he appeared to not be in any pain, and whatever Clemont was doing to him seemed to be precise and accurate. "I will avenge you."

They both peeked out the door to see that the Gems in the hall were gone. They both continued their escape course, now completely disoriented from the death, loss and betrayal they had encountered within the past hour. But as Cynthia ran, she noticed that Gary was now not following her anymore.

"Gary, what are you doing?"

"Ash is my friend, I might've never appreciated him in the past, but now I've got to pull through for him now. No matter what happens to me Cynthia, I need you to keep going. The rest of the world has got to know what's going on here. Goodbye Cynthia." he told her as he turned around and began to run the way they came from.

"Gary, wait!" she protested, but he was already gone. Then for the first time in her life, she lost her cool. Tobias was dead, Lieutenant Surge and Flannery were most likely dead as well, Gary was gone, and now these monsters were doing Arceus knows what to Ash. As she ran through the hallway, she finally began to cry from the trauma and loneliness she never thought she would ever feel. Before she could turn the corner, she heard two people crying.

"We did what we had to do," she heard one of the voices around the corner say.

"They were the first people to ever ask what we wanted Topaz!" the crying one told the other voice. "How do we repay their kindness? We signed their death warrants!"

"Topaz, that doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we're together, and the won't separate us again. Look at me, please." She said raising her head up, "I'm letting them tear us apart, we'll get through this."

The other Topaz smiled, "this is why I love you."

Cynthia had heard enough, and turned the corner. "Sounds like you two have got some grievances with the higher ups." The Topaz looked at her shocked, one of them reached for their weapon. "Woah!" Cynthia then exclaimed raising her arm up to show she wasn't going to hurt them, "I don't want to hurt you! And I think we can help each other."

The first Topaz still gave her a distrustful look while they still crying Topaz placed her hand on her shoulder "let's hear her out."

"You two seem to want to get away from here, so do I. I can get you two asylum in Sinnoh if you help me get out of here."

The two Topaz looked at each other, the second Topaz clearly could tell the first Topaz wasn't considering it, "We failed Ash and those other two back on the ship. This is our first step to redeeming ourselves Topaz," she then turned to Cynthia, "alright, we'll help you."

To Cynthia's amazement, the two of them took each other's hands and fused together into a larger version of themselves. The giant Topaz took Cynthia by the arm, and began to lead her away. As they marched down the hall, they passed another Gem who appeared to be whispering to herself, she had a blue hue to her skin with her head in a crescent shape and a large monocle over her right eye.

"Oh my stars, I can't believe this. I could've taken the easy way out and let 'em plead guilty. But no Zircon, you just couldn't keep your big mouth shut! Now you're caught up in this ridiculous conspiracy with your reputation and life on the line, and Blue Diamond gives you only a couple of Lazulis to figure it out?"

Topaz tried to escort her past the Blue Zircon as she ranted, but the Gem just barely noticed her. "You, Topaz, stop right there. Where are you taking that prisoner?"

Topaz looked at her extremely worried, "This is a prisoner" was all she could muster.

Blue Zircon sighed in annoyance, "Yes I can see that, I'm asking where you're taking her?"

"I'm taking her to…. Prison?"

Blue Zircon looked at her unconvinced, "I am not as dull as you believe me to be Topaz, so stop tumbling my rocks, and tell me what you're doing with this organic prisoner!"

"There are whispers," Topaz nervously told her, "that the Zircon assigned to defend Rose Quartz accused the Diamonds of conspiracy, which resulted in her escape. Are you that Zircon?"

Blue Zircon looked at her with empathy, "seems as if we're both traitors against Homeworld. I assume you're helping this one escape? Well you're not going to get anywhere the way you're going. Follow me." she said directing Topaz and Cynthia in a different direction. The area she wound up leading them, was the very same hanger where she had witnessed the war march of Team Rocket earlier. At the end of the lot, was an enormous device that appeared to be a giant loop. "You get to know these things when you're in Blue Diamond's good graces." she explained pushing a few buttons.

"What is this thing?" Cynthia asked

"How we get to your world. Our two worlds coexist in parallel universes, this is a one way voyage, so I'd advise you to make your peace once back on your world before it is completely obliterated."

"You know I can't let that happen. Thank you for helping me, but I must ask of one more thing, help Ash Ketchum. He's imprisoned here somewhere, and he's a good person who doesn't deserve whatever is happening to him."

"I give you my word me and my team will help him." Blue Zircon assured her.

"Topaz, let's go" Cynthia gestured for her to follow.

"Ash was somebody I betrayed. I cannot leave here without helping him too. Good luck Cynthia."

She nodded in respect to her newfound friends and stepped through the portal. On the other side, she found herself in the familiar ruins of the Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet. The interuniversal travel caused her to feel weak in her feet as she stumbled down the mountainside and reached the pokemon center or Oreburgh City. Then she sent her message to the only person she could think to trust, Looker.

* * *

"And now you know" Cynthia ended her tale to Lapis and her group. The heavy realization of what Homeworld was doing to people, especially after hearing what had happened to Ash and just how far Team Rocket was willing to go to get to her, brought tears to Lapis's eyes.

Cynthia gently smiled at her new pupil and placed her arm on her shoulder, "I assume you are the Lapis Lazuli they were boasting about capturing? I failed Surge, Flannery and Gary, but I will not fail you my dear. After we destroy Homeworld's portal together, your training will commence immediately, then I will personally make sure we get you and Ash reunited." she said wiping a tear from Lapis's cheek.

"Cynthia, I just don't know if I can do this after hearing all that. Team Rocket and Homeworld are going to the ends of the Earth to get me, I don't want to put any of them in danger" she confessed concerning her new found friends.

Cynthia again gently smiled, "Lapis my dear, these people, your friends, appear to be behind you every step of the way, I'm behind you every step of the way." her words suddenly fell into a melody, and a hopeful tune filled Cynthia's beautiful singing voice.

" _Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside, you know you're strong, if you follow your heart you can't be wrong."_

Lapis still felt empty despite her new teacher's kind song, and couldn't bare to look her in the eye. But Cynthia continued her tune, gently lifting her head up and tried to wipe her eyes.

" _Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny. But when you find, the path that's true, you'll know that's the one for you! Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! get ready to fight, hold on! We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one. Complete the quest that we've begun. We will win the battle!"_

Hope began to fill the rest of the group's hearts listening to her sing, and they all grouped around Lapis as a way of support.

Cilan then decided to join Cynthia in her song, " _the time is now the game's begun! Together we will fight as one! Each of us, in our own way, can make this world a better place! Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one. Complete the quest that we've begun we will win this battle!"_

Cynthia still saw the doubt in Lapis's face, but she knew that she'd do anything to protect her friends, and decided to let her know they returned the feeling. " _Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,you will find the courage and the strength to carry on. And if you fall, along the way, have the faith you'll be okay. 'Cause your friends are there for you, reaching out supporting you."_

Cynthia's message finally reached Lapis, and a hope that she hadn't felt since Ash returned from Homeworld and proposed to her filled her heart.

" _Stand up!"_ everyone now sang together as they began to climb the mountain. " _For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one. Complete the quest that we've begun. We will win the battle, this galactic battle!"_

"Cynthia, thank you" Lapis said as they came ever so closer to the Spear Pillar.

"I haven't done anything yet Lapis, that is all you."

Lapis could tell she had hurt still on her face from reliving her traumatic story, "Zircon and Topaz made good on their promise, Ash is safe."

Cynthia's face began to glow with relief upon hearing this. "It's good to hear my dear friend is safe, and healthy enough to conceive a child with you. I'm certain he will make a wonderful father. And I assume you two are married?"

"We were, but I left before we could've gotten married. But I hope to once we're reunited."

Cynthia chuckled, "I'm sure it will be a lovely wedding."

"There it is!" Looker announced pointing to the top of the mountain. The entrance to the Spear Pillar was in sight, now the most difficult part of Lapis's journey was about to begin.


	64. Lars of the Stars

**APRIL? APRIL!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I have to wait for new episodes of Steven Universe for (at the time of posting this) three months? I'm so happy I decided to get the Lapis arch going on earlier than planned or I'd be screwed. Oh by the way new episodes of Steven Universe are coming in April. This chapter will also cover a bit of a plot hole I accidentally created a few chapters ago. *I DO NOT OWN EITHER POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

The heels of Blue Zircon echoed throughout the hallway of the Homewold palace as she approached her destination. Once she took a few deep breaths she entered the court of the Diamonds. Now trusted confidant of Blue Diamond, she watched as the meeting took place.

"Report Agate" Yellow Diamond commanded to projected message from Holly Blue Agate.

"My dear, gracious-"

"If you call me anything other than "my Diamond" from here on out, I will have you shattered!" Yellow finally exclaimed in impatience.

Holly Blue cleared her throat, "yes my Diamond. Jasper's strategy of taking down the Sinnoh region one city at a time is working perfectly your clarity, at this rate the entire region shall belong to us within a matter of days."

"For Jasper's sake, it better be. What news from the other lieutenants Aquamarine?"

"Hessonite is about to approach Mount Coronet to randevu with Jasper and Holly Blue. While Emerald is personally handling one of the, many, thorns in our sides as of recently."

"And you Giovanni, what news you bring of your modification of our master plan?"

"We will soon have to wait no longer, I have the best pokemon poacher hot on the trail to both Xerneas and Yveltal. Soon they shall be within our grasp and at our disposal."

He was interrupted by a loud explosion. He, Blue Zircon and a few other members of the high court ran towards the main hangar to investigate. They were greeted to the sight of the main warp pad used to transport the larger numbers of their troops to the Pokemon world was now burning to rubble. The leader of Team Rocket furiously pinned Zircon to the wall.

"Of memory serves, you have questioned the Great Diamond Authority in the past during the trial of the fat kid. Forgive me for roused suspicion of you being responsible for this."

She gulped nervously "I had absolutely no involvement in this act of sabotage, and I'm quite frankly insulted you immediately suspect myself of this act of would be treason!"

Giovanni seemed to believe it too, and released his grip on her, returning to the Diamonds to inform them of the bad news that inevitably set back the entire invasion. Truthfully, Blue Zircon had nothing to do with the demolition of the transportation pad. As she struggled to think exactly how she was now going to free Misty and Brock, something that was caught in the explosion caught her eye, it was the quick claw belonging to Hessonite.

* * *

Nearly all day, Steven paced back and forth impatiently like a kid on Christmas Eve. This was because, today was the day that he along with Ash and Connie, were going to surprise Lars by visiting him through Lion's mane.

"Geez Steven, it's not like Lars is going anywhere," Ash told him as they finished getting the care package Mr. and Mrs. Barriga put together for their starcrossed son.

"I know, I'm just really excited to be able to see them all again. Oh, what's taking Connie so long?"

The front door suddenly swung open, and Connie, donned in her sword inherited from Rose by her side. "Sorry I'm late, my dad kind of misplaced my sword while he was vacuuming and I had to turn my house upside down to find it. I hope I'm not too late."

"Nope, we're just about to head out." Ash answered her.

"Then let's go!" she said practically pushing him out the door to Lion, "Steven, come on!"

"Sorry," he said joining them with the care package in his hands, "just had to make sure I had everything. I bet you Lars will appreciate this package his parents put together for him. And MC Bear Bear to hug if he gets scared."

"I'm so excited we're finally going to have a space adventure all together. Steven, Ash and Connie-"

"PIKA!" Pikachu interrupted her, upset about being forgotten yet again.

"And Pikachu too,"

"I'm not too sure if this is going to be an adventure." Steven interjected, "Last time we saw Lars, May and Dawn they were huddled up in a dark cave fighting Jasper to defend some other Homeworld fugitives."

"Oh yeah," Connie said coming back down to reality. "Well, me and Doublade are ready for anything."

Now that the group was all prepared, they all approached the sleeping Lion on the opposite side of the porch. "Lion? You ready?"

The gentle giant slowly opened his eyes and lazily stood up. He then rolled over onto his back making a purring noise to expose his mane to them. Just as the three were overcome with the adorableness of the big cat's act, they quickly remembered their mission and shook it off.

"We have to stay on task." Steven told them, "everyone take a deep breath." The trio then took each other's hand and began to step into the void of Lion's mane. The bright light of the dimension of Lion's mane overtook them as the two boys lead Connie towards the pink oak tree across the matching pink tall grass. Once they reached their destination, the trio ducked down out the portal through Lars's hair. Instead of falling onto the ground of the caverns of Homeworld, they struck a hard floor.

"Steven? Ash?" their pink skinned friend asked looking very confused. Looking up at him, Lars now wore cape of sorts and was sitting in a large chair in the middle of the green, light room with May and Dawn both standing by his side.

"Lars?" Steven asked just as confused.

"May? Dawn?"

"IT'S OVER!" a voice neither recognized screamed. Turning around, they all saw the face of a Gem neither Steven or Ash knew staring at them from a monitor with furry in her face. "I've got you now you miserable off colors!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE EMERALD!" Lars exclaimed with a cocky smile.

"What is going on?" Steven asked.

"Captain," Padparadscha "predicted" from her seat in front of the others, "I'm having a vision! We're about to be discovered by Emerald!"

"Wait, Captain!?" Steven, Connie and Ash all excitedly asked.

"Thanks Padparadscha," Lars said sitting back down, "Flourite, how are the engines looking?"

They all turned to see the largest of the group ducking into a lower deck. "Let. Me. Check" the leisurely fusion of six slowly told them.

""Twins, fire up the nova thrusters!"

Sitting at the main control deck, the Rutile Twins began pushing buttons. "Yes Captain!" The left twin answered.

"Right away Captain!" The right twin complemented.

"NO!" Emerald screamed at them through the screen, "those are MY nova thrusters! That is MY ship!"

But Lars just ignored her all together, "Rhodonite, everything clear up ahead?" he gently asked the most sensitive member of the group.

"For now" she nervously answered him.

"It was a minor inconvenience when you stole my personal shuttle right in front of me and crashed it on Upsilon 9. It was an insult when you all impersonated imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee. But to steal my Sun Incinerator is UNACCEPTABLE!" Emerald continued to rant, Ash noting how the others were all giggling and mocking her as she continued her rant.

"If this ship means so much to you," Lars retorted, "maybe you shouldn't have left it unguarded in the docking bay of Klavius 7."

"THERE WERE SIXTY SEVEN ELITE CITRINES GUARDING IT!"

Lars looked at her a bit puzzled, "Oh. I didn't see them. No wait, I did!" he exclaimed returning to his smug look. "They didn't see us!"

Ash, still extremely confused as to what either was talking about, saw Emerald beginning to sweat with anger.

"I'll get you! I'll get you myself! I'll do it right now! I'll blow you all up to smithereens!"

"Good luck catching us. We stole your fastest ship!"

"The. Engines. Are. All. Set." Fluorite announced from the lower deck.

"Twins, hyperspeed us out of here!" Lars commanded.

"YOU WILL NOT GO AT HYPERSPEED!" Emerald screamed.

Lars rose his fists up, still with his smile on, cocked his fingers into guns, and said "Bingo, bongo" a final insult to his enemy.

"OFF COLORS!" Emerald screamed with a furry Ash hadn't seen since Jasper, before the signal keeping her on the screen was cut as the spaceship they were in jumped to hyperspeed.

Lars breathed a sigh of relief, "Man she's been on my tail since Sector 4, that's like three sectors ago, get over it right?" he joked.

"Lars!" Steven exclaimed hugging his friend. "I have so many questions! Uh, where'd you get this ship? And more importantly, where'd you get that cape?"

Lars chuckled, "Stole 'em"

"Steven. Ash." Fluorite asked rising up from the engine room, "Is. That. A. New. Friend?"

"Yeah! I'm Connie, happy to be aboard." she answered her with a salute. "So, you all must be Lars's crew."

"Oh, they're more than that. Without them, I'd still be stuck in a cave on the Gem Homeworld. They were able to figure out a way off that lame old planet. And Jasper would've totally caught us had it not been for May and Dawn."

"Well we never would have been able to steal a ship without Lars." Rhodonite said from her post, "He can slip past the scanners undetected."

"Her name is Connie." Padparadscha said.

"After we stole Emerald's personal shuttle we got off Homeworld and began to search for our families." Dawn explained, "during that time, in addition to stealing this ship from Emerald, we found out Homeworld was lying to us. They never had our families, I doubt they even know where they even were in the first place."

"And now a few stolen ships and a few other space crimes later, we're finally on a course towards Earth!" Lars excitedly explained. "You and Lapis won't have to wait for long, as the guest of honor, that'd be me, will be home soon." he said referring to the last thing Ash had promised him just before they went their separate ways.

"Oh that reminds me," Dawn asked with a look of excitement, "how'd the proposal go? What did she say? Be honest, how romantic was it?"

Steven, Pikachu and Connie turned towards Ash worried about how he was going to react. The defeated look he gave them was more than enough of an answer.

"Oh my gosh Ash, I'm so sorry that she said "no".

"It's not that Dawn, she actually said "yes." The problem is that Jasper is relentless, and sent a posse of Team Rocket agents, who happened to be old friends with an Axew to grind against me. So she ran, and left me behind."

"Gosh" Lars said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Dawn said giving her old friend a hug with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't be, Lapis still loves me as much as I love her, and she's now in the Sinnoh region with Cynthia trying to get back to me. Hopefully she'll return by the same time you guys get back to Earth."

As Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup reunited with each other and began communicating in their own language, Steven handed Lars his care package from his parents.

"Ash, we need to talk." May finally spoke up with a squeeze on his shoulder, "alone." She lead him away from the others down the ship towards another dashboard. "What I'm about to tell you I hope to keep between you and me, Dawn cannot know. I pass the time playing with this," she said presenting the board to him, "over time I discovered it's a communication pad of sorts. Yesterday I found a frequency from our friend Jasper, and I just thought you should know." Once she pushed a button, Jasper's voice came over the line.

"Tear Twinleaf Town to pieces!" the recording stated, "Find Lapis at any cost!"

The order ran his blood ice cold. "Twinleaf Town is in the Sinnoh Region, and I believe Dawn and her family are from there right?"

He nodded, but before he could think about how Jasper was uncomfortably close to Lapis again, an alarm rang throughout the entire ship. Rejoining the others on the bridge, he saw Lars was looking down at Steven's phone and crying in his seat with a large "WARNING" sign displaying all over the room.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Captain Lars!" Rhodonite exclaimed, "a huge battleship is approaching fast! It'll be here in just five quads. What are your orders?"

"I don't believe this" Ash heard the once confident Lars say in a devastated tone still looking down at the phone. He now saw that he was looking at a photo of Sadie and his other friends together. "How the hell is she having such a good time without me?! Does she even know I freaking died out here?" he angrily asked completely ignoring the alarm.

Steven looked at him completely shocked "what? Of course she does! She's been worried sick!"

"Already three quads away!"

"What should we do?" Connie approached Rhodonite hopping for an answer.

"We could drop out of warp and ambush them, but that might be too risky. Or maybe we find a nearby planet to hide on? AH! I'm just not sure!" Rhodonite panicked.

"What do you usually do?"

"Usually?" the star crossed fusion continued to panic, "Usually we just follow Captain Lars's orders!"

"Captain Lars has taken so many risks on our behalf." Rutile retorted, "We need him!"

"Oh no! The warning alarm! We're in danger!" Padparadscha again "predicted".

"Do you hear that?" Steven asked grabbing his phone away from Lars, "your crew needs you!"

"You don't get it do you Steven?" he asked sounding rather upset "It should be me. I'm the one that should be hanging out with the cool kids! She's getting back at me for everything I've done!" he screamed while also crying.

"Do you really think Sadie is living her life just to get back at you?" Connie asked sounding incredibly offended.

"Why else would she be having so much fun without me?"

"Lars, of all the times you could've chosen to go back to your selfish ways, right now is the worst possible time!" Ash scolded his friend.

"Listen Lars," Steven finally spoke up, "life goes on, no matter what happens. Sadie was so upset when she found out you'd be stuck in space! She really misses you, they really miss you, but none of them can stay sad forever. She started hanging out with the cool kids. She quit the Big Donut all because she needed something to make her feel better."

"And look at you!" Connie added "Steven and Ash told me you'd be hiding in some dark cave on Homeworld, but you're not. You're out here fighting for freedom with your new friends in tow! Are you doing this to hurt Sadie?"

"No! I'm doing this because I have to. I'd never do this to hurt her. Because-"

"Because you're best friends!" Steven and Connie both exclaimed together as they fused.

"And best friends wouldn't do anything to hurt each other."

Before anyone could respond, Rhodonite got up and screamed in fear "It's here! An imperial warship has just caught up to us!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Put them on screen!" Lars ordered while trying to recollect himself.

Rhodonite followed his order and put the approaching war ship on the screen. It resembled an enormous triangle like Peridot. "The Destiny Destroyer! Their main weapons are pointed right at us!"

Lars's smug smile from before returned. "Pulling out the big guns just for us huh? I'm almost flattered, With a ship like that, Emerald could wipe us all out in an instant. If she really wanted to."

"OF COURSE SHE WANTS TO!"

"Incoming message from the Destiny Destroyer!" Left Rutile announced.

"Put her on screen Rhodonite! May, Dawn, get the ship battle ready just in case!"

The screen turned back to Emerald laughing with glee, "did you really think I wasn't going to be able to track my own ship? The Sun Incinerator's specialized nova thrusters give off an energy signature I could recognize from the other side of the galaxy. Now surrender to me or be destroyed!"

Lars scoffed at her demands. "I'd never surrender to you! Blow us into stardust like you've always dreamt of".

Emerald only looked surprised at the group "V-very well then. Prepare yourselves for destruction!"

Ash truly hadn't felt fear in a long time, but faced with the prospect of what Lars was goading Emerald to do stirred a fear within him he hadn't felt in his life.

"Lars, what are you doing?!"

"Trust me, we'll be just fine. Now lower the shields!"

"But-" Rhodonite began to protest.

"The destroyer's weapons are charged at 90%" Left Rutile interrupted her.

"They're preparing to open fire!" Right Rutile joined her.

"Lower the shields! That's an order!"

Rhodonite gulped, "lowering shields"

Ash felt May grab onto his hand and squeeze it hard in nervousness. He squeezed back in a sign of support as they braced themselves. Stevonnie and Dawn joined them in a four way hug as Emerald fired. But when the lasers struck the ship, nothing happened.

"We're still, alive?" Dawn asked out loud.

"Twins, what's our status?"

"Our weapons and shields have been knocked offline, but other than that we're fine"

"But how? Why did the lasers barley graze us?" May asked.

"Emerald is about to attack! But she's going to miss on purpose!" Padparadscha exclaimed.

"Bingo bongo" Lars said in a conniving tone.

The front monitor buzzed and Emerald returned to the screen. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Her question was answered by Lars laughing in a mocking tone, "you really do have a heart don't you Emerald?"

"W-what?"

"You're not going to hurt this ship! You love this ship! It's your best friend. You'd much rather let get away than destroy it." Ash was honestly impressed by how much more confident Lars now was.

"Wow Lars I missed you" Stevonnie said.

Emerald balled her fist in rage, "you're right about that. I won't destroy my beautiful ship. But I will make it so you can't get away. Aim for their nova thrusters!" Under her order, the Destiny Destroyer began to fire at the smaller ship in an attempt to cripple it.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Lars ordered "If only our weapons were online."

"I think she's got us this time!" Right Rutile said in defeat.

"Unless we use that" the captain proclaimed.

"That!?" Rhodonite asked nervously.

"Not. That!" Fluorite slowly exclaimed from the lower deck.

"What's that?" both Ash and Stevonnie asked at once.

"The captain's experimental fighter jet that only he knows how to drive, but it's too risky!" Rhodonite explained.

"We're out of options"

"But Lars, your crew needs you on the ship!" Ash protested.

"You got a better idea Ash?"

"Captain Lars!" Stevonnie exclaimed with a salute, "permission to go in your place. If it's anything like driving a car I should be fine!"

"Permission granted! Take out Emerald's main cannons while we get our weapon systems and shields back online!"

"If Stevonnie goes, I go to!" Ash insisted, taking his place by their side. Then May took her place by Ash's side.

"Then I'm going with you!"

"I'm going to!" Dawn insisted.

"No!" May protested taking everyone else off guard. "Dawn, I need you to stay here with Lars and the others, they'll need you without me and these guys."

"May, you know I'm more than capable of-"

Before she could continue, May unexpectedly placed her hand softly her shoulder and pleadingly looked her in the eyes. "Please Dawn, just do this for me."

Dawn looked her in the eyes and gave an understanding nod, "okay." was all she could muster.

"Only one problem, there's barely enough room for two people let alone three and a Pikachu."

"Well I think I can come up with a way to lighten the load," Ash proclaimed taking May's arm softly. May quickly caught on and allowed the two to tango spin together, and after he caught her, the two fused. Now standing before them, was a seven foot tall humanoid with four arms, four eyes, May's red bandanna underneath their red cap similar to Ash's. They had a coffee brown outfit and a cream colored skin tone.

"Tiger's Eye" Stevonnie whispered in astonishment at the Ash and May fusion standing before them.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed hopping onto Tigers Eye's shoulder and pointing towards their belt of pokeballs.

"What's up buddy?" they asked their pokemon.

"I think Pikachu wants to go with you guys no matter what, even if it means having to get into his hated pokeball." Dawn explained.

"Are you sure Pikachu?"

"Pika!" The determined pokemon nodded.

After returning Pikachu to his pokeball, Stevonnie and Tiger's Eye were absorbed into a chute through the floor.

"Fluorite, how long till we have full power back on our shields and weapons?" Lars's voice echoed across an intercom.

"Give. Me. Five. Minutes." The largest of the group answered him.

"Can they really fly it?" they both heard Rodonite ask.

"If anyone can fly it, I'm sure it's friends of our captain!" Rutile decreed.

"Good luck guys, come back to me" Dawn joked.

The two fusions dropped into a cramped space with a steering wheel, a gear shift and a series of monitors. "Woah, it is like a car"

Lars and Padarascha's faces appeared on the monitor "we'll watch your backs while you take out their guns! No launch!"

"Captain Lars is about to give the order to launch!"

"I know we just met and all Tiger's Eye, but you ready to do this?"

Tiger's Eye chuckled, "I was literally born ready."

The smaller craft launched and began to circumnavigate the Destiny Destroyer, Lars's instructions coming through the entire time.

"Get in close! They can't aim at themselves!" Stevonnie took advantage of this fact and swooped into close proximity to the blasters. They then launched the first missile and destroyed the weapons one by one. "That's it! Everything's fixed! Get back to the ship!" But just as the two began to turn back around, the last of the missiles fired from Emerald's ship, and struck the back of the ship.

Although the explosion rocked the entire ship, the pod remained in tact as it began a free fall onto the path of a nearby planet.

"LARS!" Tiger's Eye tried to communicate to the captain.

"You guys did it, Emerald is on the run!"

"Lars we're hit! Nothing's working!" Stevonnie panicked.

He looked at them shocked, "wha? Hold on, what's your course? We'll try to intercept y-" but the transmission was lost as the ship entered the atmosphere of the alternate world.

"Lars? What's wrong with you ship?" Stevonnie asked, only to be answered with a number of warning signs. "Oh, pretty much everything."

"At least the monitor works" Tiger's Eye tried to ease the tension. Only to be rewarded to the sight of the monitor shutting down as the ship lost power, and began to break apart. Fear and apprehension filled Tiger's Eye enough to cause the new fusion to defuse back into Ash and May as they were both ejected from the crashing pod.

"Hold on!" Ash screamed at his friend as she desperately held onto his belt. But as the two free fell, May's grip caused the belt to tear, and the two became separated, with Ash's pokemon now in May's possession. And now he knew, if he survived the fall, he was going to be completely alone on an alien world with no way back home.


	65. Jungle Moon

**This chapter is gonna be a bit more dark than the previous few ones. And I must warn you that it will also contain some gruesome violence so this is your final warning. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

The crying was what awoke him. His eyes slowly shot open and he rubbed his temples as Ash slowly got out of his bed and turned on the lights. As Pikachu leapt down from the bed and hopped up onto his nightstand to match his trainer's height, Ash himself approached the crib in his childhood bedroom of the home he shared with his mother in Pallet Town. Looking into the crib that once belonged to him in his infancy, he saw the baby inside bundled in pink pajamas kicking and crying loudly.

After he took a deep breath in, he sighed with relief once he knew the baby didn't require a diaper change. Picking up the still crying baby, he cradled it and began to gently rock it back and forth in his arms, slowly massaging the teardrop shaped stone on its back, just as he would to the child's mother in the past.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh. It's okay" he whispered to it in a motherly tone. "It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's here. Shhhh."

After he rocked it for a few minutes the baby calmed down and finally went back to sleep in his arms. He gently placed it back into the crib and he tucked the baby in with a bit of a broken smile on his face as he looked down at the child, a feeling of both heartbreak and attachment filled his soul. As he crawled back into bed and shut his eyes, he finally felt full control return to himself and he shot his eyes wide open.

"AHH!" he screamed in absolute agony when he woke up, causing him to forget what he was just thinking about seeing as the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life filled his body. Regaining his recollection, he remembered how both he and May had been forcefully ejected from the crashing ship and he was now laying on a forest floor with his body completely twisted from the fall. Both his legs were twisted in opposite directions, but to his horror, the true pain he felt was from his upper body as he was unable to feel anything below his torso. He was now contorted into a ball position and was laying facedown on the soft dirt, only capable of moving his eyes back and forth without incredible pain. He knew he must've suffered a spinal injury in his freefall.

The lush greenery surrounding him began to part in his peripheral vision, and unable to even move, he felt completely exposed. "Who's there?" He screamed with pain in his voice.

The bushed to his left finally parted and Pikachu came running out from the green. "PIKAPI!" his pokemon exclaimed to somebody as he charged over towards his trainer. May quickly followed him out of the jungle.

"ASH!" she screamed as she joined Pikachu, limping over to his side with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my gosh! Hold on!" she continued trying to collect branches and leaves in an attempt to create a makeshift sheath for both his twisted legs and his absolutely obliterated arms.

"May," he stammered out in shock, "I can't feel my legs." he then whispered in pain.

She tried her best to ignore his panicked mumbling and was able to successfully adjust Ash's legs back into place. "Alright, this part is probably going to suck." she explained to him before she grabbed his right arm and pulled it back into place.

"ARGH!" he screamed through the audible crack that echoed around them.

"Almost done, here we go" she said adjusting his second arm. He rewarded her with another scream in agony. "I'm sorry."

He reached and vomited from the pain. "Wh-where's Stevonnie?"

"They were still in the ship when it crashed," May explained pointing towards a trail of black smoke above the horizon. "But that doesn't matter right now. Right now you need medical attention. Steven has healing spit right? Then we need to find them!"

Ash's belt of pokeballs now flung over May's shoulder suddenly began to glow, and Charizard appeared before them, grunting arrogantly and stomping over towards his trainer and friend. The enormous fire type extended his short arm out towards him as he looked him in the eye with complete trust and love.

"Charizard?" he asked.

"Seems Charizard wants to to be the one who carries you" May evaluated.

It made sense, after all Ash had been the one who carried Charizard in the rain the day he met him as a Charmander to safety after his original trainer abandoned him, effectively saving the pokemon's life. Now Charizard wanted to return the favor. The fire type gently lifted his injured trainer onto his back and began to follow behind May and Pikachu towards the site of the crashed ship, hoping to reunite with Stevonnie.

The trek took much longer than expected, and by the time they finally reached the crash site the planet's sun was beginning to set. May charged towards the ship and snatched the radio from the control panel.

"Mayday! Mayday! Lars can you hear me?! This is the Star Skipper reporting to the Sun Incinerator! We have crashed on an unknown planet. No fatalities but Ash is seriously injured and Stevonnie is missing. Repeat, we have crashed and need medical attention!" She received no answer. "Lars? Dawn? Can you hear me?! Lars?! DAWN!? ANSWER ME!" she screamed as tears finally began to fall from her face when she realized they were all alone with no way back.

"May" Ash weakly tried to reassure her from Charizard's grip, "May calm down. Lars and the others are going to be looking for us. Now we just have to find Stevonnie, get Steven to heal me, and just wait until they find us."

Hearing the motivation she had always admired from him, May finally calmed down.

"Alright, we have to find a place to make camp for the night. There's air and plants on this planet, which means there's probably animals too. And I don't think I want to meet those animals anytime soon."

The two continued their hike until they found a large tower like structure hidden amongst the plant life.

"Seems safe enough" May said prying open the doors. On the inside, it was nearly overrun by the nature and there was a dampness in the air. Looking up, the group was greeted to the sight of an enormous mural on the wall in the likeness of Yellow Diamond. "What the?"

"This planet belonged to Homeworld?" Ash whispered still in pain.

Having to do all the work on account of Ash's injuries, she established a small campfire by taking advantage of Charizard's flame tail in the least damaged section of the floor they were on. Having no food, they all had to go without dinner and left they only had each other to keep their minds off their hunger. Charizard claimed his own corner and gently placed Ash down by the fire, while May and Pikachu tended to Ash.

"You're burning up" she said feeling his forehead.

He laughed, "of course I do, I got thrown out of a freaking spaceship and basically broke every bone in my body. That'll stress you out I guess." he joked to her before he began to cough.

"No, I'm worried how you might be getting an infection from your injuries. You look awful, and quite frankly I'm worried for you."

"I don't blame you, but don't worry, when we find Stevonnie in the morning I'll be up on my feet good as new. You know as long as we're being honest with each other, what was up with that protest you gave to Dawn back on the ship? Seriously you set the world on fire to stop her from coming with us." May nervously avoided eye contact with him because of this question, and he took notice. "Come on May, I'm not as dull as I was four years ago, and if we go out like this it'll be better to get it off your chest."

She took a deep breath, "well, I don't have much memory of what happened to us before or during the time Homeworld took us. But what I do know is that me and Dawn were in it together, we had each other's backs through thin and through thick. We grew closer than sisters, and when I thought she'd probably get hurt, I couldn't bare the thought of her getting injured."

Ash at this point began to put two and two together. "Let me guess, you can't stop thinking about her even when she's nowhere near you or relevant to the topic?"

She nodded.

"All you care about is making sure she's happy and safe?"

She again nodded.

He took a deep breath, "I'm think I might know, I remember when I had these same thoughts about Lapis."

"What?"

"May, I think you might-"

Before he could finish, a rumbling came from the outside and the doors began to pry open. May drew her spear and Pikachu began to charge his cheeks to attack whatever was forcing itself into the tower. Instead of a monster, Stevonnie came running in.

"ASH? MAY?" they asked as a roaring came from behind them. May ran over to their aid to keep the creature chasing them outside, and finally got the doors shut. "Oh my gosh! Ash what happened?" they screamed once they saw Ash.

"Fell out of a spaceship, you shoulda been there." he joked "Who's your friend out there?"

"Almost was our dinner. Let me heal you up." Stevonnie insisted, using their healing spit on basically his entire body. After a few seconds went by, Ash was finally able to tear off his casts and limped to his feet.

After both May and Stevonnie hugged him with relief, they all huddled around the fire to discuss the possibility of rescue, as well as the probability of Homeworld returning to their seemingly forgotten base. Soon however the topic became much more lighthearted and they all just began talking just to kill time. After checking to see the birdlike creature was gone, Stevonnie left to get more firewood and some of the fruit they had been eating earlier, leaving Ash and May once again alone with their thoughts.

"So, I think I know what you were about to say earlier" she told him shyly.

He slowly got up and sat down next to her, "just a thought I guess, of course I don't know what goes on in your head so I can or can't understand how you feel for you. But from what I'm being told, I think I hit the nail right on the head. All I can say is, as someone who's been in your shoes, just be careful how you handle this. If she doesn't feel the same way, just take it on the chin and if she does care about you the way you say she does then it won't affect your relationship."

She rested her head on his shoulder for comfort, "thanks Ash." but her face changed from somber to worried, "before you unexpectedly dropped by yesterday, me and Dawn also discussed something that we both are on the same boat for."

"Which is?"

"About you and Lapis. When the two of us were still serving Homeworld Jasper told us basically everything about their history, when we were on the Gem's Earth Misty told us a lot about the two of you, and what little we got to see of her ourselves caused to think as wee. And after you told us what happened, we came to a decision."

"What decision?"

"Ash, me and Dawn are your friends, and we always want what's best for you. So Ash," she had to pause as if she were scared to tell him before putting on a brave face, "we want you to consider forgetting about her."

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed in both surprise and anger standing up.

"Just hear me out. I understand you love her, but your love for her is blinding you to the fact that she's clearly taking advantage of you, and doesn't seem to care about what you think at all. Think about it, Jasper said Lapis liked, almost loved, taking her emotions out on her when they were Malachite. So tell me, how many times has she lost her temper, or any emotion for that matter, against you? How many times has she basically been the one in charge of your entire relationship? She's just using you as a coping mechanism to either get over Malachite herself, and when it wasn't convenient anymore for her what does she do? She runs away not giving a damn about what you feel. It's not healthy for either of you."

He felt furry in his soul over her opinion, so much so that he actually swung his fist into the wall next to him, creating a loud crash. "You have the pokeballs to say that to my face? You know absolutely nothing about us May. Yes she ran, but she did it because she was scared that Jasper was going to put her back as Malachite, the worst thing she has ever had to put up with her entire life! She's scared, because me and Steven are basically the only people in the entire universe who haven't hurt her in some way! You know nothing about her! You know nothing about the pain she felt when she was betrayed by Homeworld! The pain she felt as Malachite! Or the pain you yourself put her through, after you stabbed her on that pier! You don't know her like I do May, so how DARE you try to say she doesn't care!?" he shot up and squeezed through the door outside.

"Ash wait!" he heard her call out to him. But he just ignored her and angrily marched through the forest alone.

"PIKAPI!" he heard Pikachu also call to him.

Bashing his fist in rage against a nearby tree, he stormed through the forest in wrath and denial before stopping in a clearing and pressing his back against a tree. "Unhealthy?" he repeated to himself in a mimicry of May's voice, "I thought she was my friend!" he screamed to himself. "What the hell May?" he tried his best to calm himself by resting against the tree.

Shortly after he closed his eyes, he opened them and found himself once again in his bedroom in his childhood home in Pallet Town. This time, he found himself in full control over his body as he looked around the room. Also different this time, was that there was no crib with any baby in it. Getting out of his bed, he could've sworn he heard a familiar voice from downstairs, and as he followed the voice down the stairs, he found each step getting larger and larger until he was microscopic compared to the giant version of his home.

"You were told to be prepared cycles ago" the familiar voice said from the kitchen. He followed the source of the voice and saw his mother Delia Ketchum standing nearly sixty feet tall with her back towards her son. "There will be no more excuses. Get it done. And don't expect me to look kindly upon this transgression. Embark at once." she commanded into her phone.

"Mom?" he asked himself not seeing anything out of the ordinary about his mother gaining height "what the heck is she talking about?"

"Yes I know there's organic life on the surface, it's an invasion!" she continued, but now wasn't sounding like his sweet and caring mother.

"Hey mom! What the heck are you talking about!?" he shouted up to her.

Delia ignored him altogether "you will stick to my orders and you will destroy them!"

Ash couldn't help but sigh, "why's she ignoring me?"

"No. No I will not repeat myself!"

"Mom!"

"That is simply unacceptable. Well you'll have to remember that won't you? The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the dropships and do your pathetic job for once! Or I'll shatter you and your crew myself!"

"Hey mom! What are you doing?"

His badgering finally caught his mother's attention, with an annoyed look on her face she picked him up by the back of his coat and moved him. "Honey please, give me a minute" she placed him down by her feet, and the entire house changed to the inside of a giant room similar to that of the moonbase. Delia now was wearing what appeared to be Yellow Diamond's outfit and sat in the enormous chair. Ash turned to see several Homeworld ships advancing on a nearby planet.

"Woah, cool! Yelooooow! Hey Yellow!" he childishly exclaimed jumping up to her seat.

Delia the Diamond finally gave him the attention he was craving. "Oh, you're still here"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm commanding the dropships to colonize this planet."

"I wanna command a dropship!" he excitedly proclaimed.

"Well, when you have your OWN colony, you can command whatever you want."

"I want a colony!"

Ms. Yellow Ketchum rolled her eyes and pressed buttons on a monitor in order.

"I want one now!" he heard himself command like a spoiled brat. But his greater continued to ignore him and displayed a ship on the monitor. "What's this?"

"I'm contacting the leader of the fleet" Ms. Yellow Ketchum explained.

"Let me do it!" Ash said throwing his hands onto the screen without a second thought, only to be stopped by Ms. Yellow Ketchum.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why not? You have so many worlds and I don't even have one! It's not fair! I want one!" he shouted stomping his foot down. "I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as you!"

"Then why don't you act like it Pink?!" she scolded her unruly child. Sensing his defeat, Ash walked away from his mother extremely angry. Balling his fist, he looked up at the glass window to his angry reflection. Looking back at him instead of himself, was a short girl wearing a magenta cropped shirt exposing her navel with a pink diamond embodied inside it. Just as Pink Diamond punched at her own reflection, he woke up startled.

"What?" he asked himself even more confused than his previous dream about himself with the baby. But before he could think about it anymore, a loud roar came from the direction the tower was. Charging back to the shelter, he saw the birdlike, alien creature that was chasing Stevonnie earlier crawling on top of the structure furiously attacking Charizard and May's Blaziken in the air.

Summoning Staraptor, he took to the sky and flew towards the attacking creature. Seeing May and Stevonnie on the inside of the top floor of the structure taking shelter. Sneaking in through a conveniently placed hole in the lower side of the glass roof, he put the negative conversation he just had with his friend aside, and he came to their side. "What's going on?"

"My friend came back." Stevonnie explained. "That monitor over there-" they then said pointing over towards a large throne with a computer screen in front of it, the same screen Ash had just seen in his dream.

"-Is our ticket out of here" both he and Stevonnie said at the same time, looking at each other a little confused as to how they both knew this information. But they put this question aside and ran over towards it while May joined the pokemon in keeping their attacker at bay.

The two jumped onto what Ash assumed was Yellow Diamond's throne and plugged in the correct combination of buttons, coincidentally and confusingly at the same time. Once the monitor finally became operational, they both began to swipe through it's database to find a communication screen. After going through a database of the planet's structure, a census of the troops that attacked, and oddly enough a selfie with Yellow Diamond by Yellow Pearl, they finally found the communications to the Sun Incinerator on the screen. Lars's face answered their call, but seemed distracted.

"Keep searching!" he ordered his off color crew, "We're not giving up on them, no matter what!"

"Lars! Hey Lars!" they both screamed trying to get his attention.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" The Captain said with relief when he finally spotted them.

Dawn pushed past her commander and got close up to the screen with worry on her face. "Where's May?!" she demanded.

"Outside dealing with some creature, hurry!"

"Send the cords to their signal now!" he ordered the crew, then turning back to the others "We'll get there in about thirty seconds at hyperspeed!"

A breaking noise came from the glass roof as the creature began to smash through the glass. The monster roared in rage one it was struck by a light beam from the tip of May's spear, combined with a flamethrower by Charizard and an overheat from Blaziken. Before it could enter however, the creature was shot at from behind by the Sun Incinerator.

"What the heck is that?" Lars asked from the monitor.

"I don't know, but it's not here to play nice" Stevonnie answered for them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered Pikachu.

"Blaziken overheat!"

The two pokemon and the ship fired simultaneously at the monster and although it did nothing to damage it, the creature finally took off.

"Ha! Looks like we just saved your butts!" Lars boasted, "let's get you three up here and back home through my head."

The ship landed nearby the base and as they waited, both Stevonnie and Ash looked concerned at the hole in the wall Ash had snuck through. He instantly recognized the hole's height and location as the exact area where Pink Diamond was in his vision. He noticed Stevonnie was looking at the hole with nearly the exact same same stare.

Boarding the ship, Dawn immediately embraced May with relief. But as she tried to hug Ash, he actively pushed away from her for what she had been saying about Lapis. "Stevonnie told May everything Steven knew. Ash I'm sorry," she began to say.

"Don't bother" he angrily interrupted her, "I get you guys are worried for me, but what you're thinking is wrong. You both should be ashamed for what you thought was alright. Lapis and I share a special bond together that no one else could understand. If you want you two can come back to Earth with us, and I'm sure we can find a place to put you guys. But don't bother trying to change my mind about Lapis."

"We understand your anger Ash. And we're sorry for what we said about you two." Dawn tried to apologize.

"And though we still don't think that what she did to you was wrong," May continued, "I guess that she does have to do what she has to do to ensure a life of happiness with the one she loves." to drive her point she looked over towards Dawn, "I guess people will do anything for somebody they love." Tragically Dawn hadn't noticed her stare.

"Thank you for the offer Ash," Dawn continued, "but Lars and these guys need our help now more than ever. Emerald has an even bigger Axew to grind and the off colors will need our protection. We'll see you when we finally get back to Earth Ash. Take care of yourself."

He finally felt a shred of forgiveness and finally hugged his friends, "same to you. Keep in mind what I told you May."

Stevonnie and Ash finally both stepped through Lars's head and exited Lion to the inside of the house. Only to be ambushed by Pearl who smothered the two and gave them both a scolding for being gone for so long without telling them.


	66. Deceit, Deception, Death

**So there was a bit of a delay to this chapter and I apologize, my stress and anger lately has gotten a bit out of hand and it interfered with my writing. Another thing to add to my stress, was that someone stole my credit card number and went on a bit of a shopping spree. Thankfully I was able to get that settled. Okay, here we go. A major part of Lapis's journey is about to begin that will set up the climax to her mini arch I've created in this chapter. College has been seriously going crazy lately so forgive me for sounding a little rushed and stressed. The events of this chapter take place during the events of the previous two chapters and is a direct continuation of chapter 63 for context. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Lapis and "The Crystal Gems Two" had finally reached the top of Mount Coronet, where Cynthia directed them to a dark cave hidden from the main path. Towards the end of the cavern there was an opening that lead to an enormous plain exposed to the opening. When they heard voices, they all took cover behind a large rock.

The plain was decorated with the ruins of what appeared to be marble columns from ancient times, as well as a massive warp pad from Homeworld located in the center of the ruins. Deadset in the center were two large containers of sorts, and standing around the warp pad, was Hessonite and about two Team Rocket agents.

"The Spear Pillar" Lapis heard her mentor Cynthia whisper next to her.

"Looks like Team Rocket and Homeworld picked up where Team Galactic left off." Looker concluded ,recognizing the technology as the same that Cyrus and Team Galactic used to try and travel between worlds before they were stopped by Ash.

"Clemont must've perfected it to work with Homeworld's warp pads." Lapis finally concluded.

"And that's what we're taking out" Looker decreed, "get me and Conway to the main control pad. We'll download the schematics to Conway's pokefinder to hopefully turn it against them, and then we'll destroy it."

"But how?" Barry asked, "there's no way that you'll be able to get you guys to the controls. Only a Team Rocket member or a Gem would be able to get to it."

"Good thing we've got a Gem then." Lapis immediately volunteered.

"No." Cynthia sternly protested "I'm not allowing you to put yourself or the baby at risk."

"Cynthia, I have to do this. I'm the only way Looker and Conway can even get close to the main consul board."

"How?" Cress asked.

"Easy, I'm a Lapis Lazuli escorting prisoners to the portal, sent by Jasper herself."

"No, you'll be escorting me." Cynthia volunteered. "You and I will distract Hessonite and those other Team Rocket agents while Looker and Conway do what they need to do. The rest of you will cover us in case something goes wrong."

Before everyone could even agree, Looker and Conway were already crawling down the cliffside to the opposite side of the Spear Pillar.

"Are you sure about this?" Lapis asked her mentor as she restrained her in makeshift handcuffs from water.

Cynthia smiled, "So long as you are. Besides, I've got the biggest Cubone to pick with that Hessonite. I'm ready."

Lapis nodded as she escorted the champion directly down the cliffside towards Hessonite and the two Team Rocket agents.

The two female agents alerted Hessonite of their presence, Lapis saw that one of them was reminiscent to the description James gave her of his partner Jessie, as well as the cat-like pokemon standing beside her.

"State your purpose" Hessonite commanded, pointing her sword at her neck. Jessie and the other Team Rocket agent pointing their weapons at them as well.

After she took a moment to collect herself, Lapis knew what she had to do. "I have a present for Homeworld, I believe your familiar with her?"

Hessonite walked up towards Cynthia in her liquid restraints. "Oh yes, just as Jasper has that Lazuli, and Emerald has that human to drive them mad, I have the one who got away. Where did you catch her?"

"Jasper found her, sent me personally to put her back into custody."

"You're in Jasper's posse?" the cat pokemon unexpectedly asked. "And you're a Lapis?"

She nodded.

"Boy do I not envy you honey" the golden haired agent told her with a disinterested look. "If Jaspers crazy enough to be chasing this Lazuli across two different worlds, I'd hate to see what she's doing to the likes of you."

"Shut up Cassidy" Hessonite scolded her before turning back towards Lapis. Then she looked down and she looked perplexed. "What's wrong with your form soldier?"

Lapis and Cynthia both followed Hessonite's gaze to Lapis's lower body. Her baby bump was showing.

"Oh, um." she began to blunder. In the corner of her eye, she saw Looker and Conway had finally reached the motherboard and had begun to work their magic almost right behind the guards. She knew she had to continue stalling. "My form hasn't adjusted to this new environment yet."

Just as she thought Hessonite began to believe the lie, the warp pad turned on, and two new Team Rocket agents, Attila and Hun, appeared.

"Hey! What are you-" Attila exclaimed when he saw Looker and Conway before he was interrupted by a thunderbolt strike from Zoey's Glameow to defend her friends. Zoey, Barry and the triplets jumped down from their hiding spot and began to attack.

"Cover's blown" Cynthia announced freeing herself and summoning Garchomp. "Keep them away from Looker and Conway!"

Hessonite drew her quick claw and prepared to ambush Looker, but was grabbed by Garchomp

just in the knick of time. As she struggled in Garchomp's grip, Attila took matters into his own hands and attacked Cynthia with his Muk.

"These are the punks who set me on fire! Hessonite! That's our Lapis!" Attila screamed pointing at her. "Muk use sludge bomb! Keep her from running away this time!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lapis said summoning Kingdra. "Counter with ice beam!"

The poison and ice type attacks collided with each other, and as the dust settled, Barry's Heracross took Attila's attention away from Lapis. But before she could come to Cynthia's aid, she screamed in pain as a blade struck her in the shoulder. As she collapsed to the ground in pain and terror for her child's safety, she saw Cassidy, Jessie and Meowth had snuck up behind her, and that Cassidy was the one who impaled her.

"Going somewhere?" Cassidy evilly asked as she turned to Jessie, pulling the blade out from her shoulder. "I don't want to get my hands anymore dirty." she explained turning towards her red-haired companion. "You do it.

Jessie looked down at her, a torn look on her face. But she then summoned her Seviper, her face now looking as if she had made a painful decision. "Seviper, use bind".

Lapis closed her eyes as she anticipated the strangling grip of the snake-like pokemon, which she also knew would inevitably cause her baby's demise. But then something happened she didn't expect. Instead, Cassidy screamed in pain and shock, and she heard a body drop to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jessie had ordered the attack not on her, but on Cassidy. Jessie meanwhile, had her arm extended towards her.

"Well don't just stare twerpette," Meowth demanded out of her, "we're not out of the woods just yet!"

Lapis took Jessie's hand and stood up, Jessie and Meowth then both ran with her towards a larger column that had fallen as Hun began firing on the group using an automatic mini gun. Looking across them, Lapis saw the triplets, Barry and Zoey had the same idea and hid behind the column next to them. Cynthia quickly joined them.

"I thought you were with Team Rocket?" Lapis asked Jessie and Meowth, "why did you save me back there?"

"James is our friend. And if you mean a lot to him, you mean a lot to us!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Can we talk about this later?! We've got bigger problems at hand!" Meowth screamed pointing to their attackers. Hun had summoned they're Steelix, and had mounted their mini gun to the top of the massive pokemon's back.

Hessonite on the other hand, burst out from Garchomp's grip and ordered the others to open fire on the area they were all hiding. "Bring in the big guns Attila!"

"I thought the Steelix was their big gun" Zoey shouted amid the explosions around the others.

"Oh no," Jessie answered her, "the big brute shooting at us is a knife in a gunfight compared to what is about to emerge from those two containers!"

Attila punched a button on a remote and the two containers opened, releasing a cloud of dust from the airlocked cells. As the dust cleared, Lapis saw a person emerge from each one. And when she turned to Cynthia, she saw her mentor look horrified at the two.

"Surge? Flannery?"

The artificial Gem that was once Lieutenant Surge had an enormous Topaz in his shoulder, sticking out from his bulky jacket, and he drew a club as his weapon. Flannery on the other hand, had a Ruby on her right hand, quickly turning into a gauntlet like the Ruby that was part of Garnet. Both had expressionless faces as Surge literally took the attacks from the other's pokemon while Flannery began to advance on Looker and Conway.

Lapis began to look around the entire area in search for any sort of water to defend herself, and Cynthia saw it.

"Lapis, the human body is almost seventy percent water!"

Lapis heard this, and honesty considered utilizing this newfound information on their adversaries. But before she could strike, she considered what Ash and Steven would say. "Using the water in the Team Rocket member's bodies would most likely kill them," she told Cynthia as she summoned Kingdra, "and killing isn't the Crystal Gem, or Ash's way! Kingdra, use hydro pump on the ground!"

The aquatic pokemon followed her instructions and shot to the ground, creating a thick layer of watery mud across the entire ground. "Cynthia, take care of Surge, I'll take out the armed Steelix! Kingdra help her with ice beam!" Kingdra obeyed and froze Surge in a chunk of ice, allowing Cynthia to attack. Lapis on the other hand, used the liquid mud to her advantage and created one of her signature water hands. She grabbed Hun's Steelix and pulled the pokemon to the ground, knocking Hun off their perch on top of it.

As Steelix fell, Flannery drew her gauntlet and prepared to attack Looker.

"Excuse me" she heard Conway from behind her. Turning around, she was struck by a shadow punch from his Dusknoir and was sent flying.

"Keep them all off my back" Looker ordered him. "I'm almost done, but I need more time."

"Too bad time isn't on your side human!" Hessonite declared, drawing her sword again and charging at them. Cynthia saw this, and pushed past the still frozen Surge into the Gem's path. She collided with the general just as she was going to strike Conway down, and the two fell to the ground. Before she could continue her attack, Flannery returned and threw her off Hessonite.

"It's me Flannery. I'm your friend!"

But Flannery simply ignored her, and threw the champion against the nearest pillar with a deafening thud.

"CYNTHIA!" Lapis screamed, turning the mud hand against Flannery, sending her flying across the Spear Pillar. "Cynthia, are you okay?" she asked helping her teacher to her feet.

"I'm fine, just keep them away from Looker."

Being one of the last of the agents up, Attila was at another panel on the other side of the Pillar punching something into the motherboard. Lapis knew that he was most likely calling for reinforcements, and with them, probably Jasper as well. Taking quick action, she used her mud hand and smashed the consul.

"Oh oh," Looker said a loud behind them.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"It would seem in my haste to download the schematics, I might have accidentally triggered the warp pad's failsafe."

"In english please?" Barry screamed from his battle between Hun.

"I've activated the self destruct button. We've got less than four minutes to get out of here. The problem is, I haven't finished the download yet. And if we're gonna ensure Lapis is able to get back to her own universe, I have to finish this."

"This is going to take us to the literal last minute," Conway added, "there's no way we can both get this download and escape."

"Good thing we've got a ride then" Meowth explained. "Give Jessie and me two minutes and we'll be able to get all of us out of here, but you've gotta trust us!"

Lapis and Cynthia both looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement. "Alright, we're gonna trust you guys."

Jessie and Meowth both ran across the battlefield and exited the pillar. Hessonite then regained her consciousness and returned to her attack on Cynthia.

"You won't escape from me this time!" She declared charging at the champion sword in one hand and quick claw in the other. Garchomp leapt in front of his master in fierce loyalty and took the blunt of the blade for her.

Just as Lapis was about to act to help her, a large, cold hand grabbed her by the chest from behind and lifted her in the air. "No" she thought as she felt the grip squeeze her painfully. "Jasper must have me. I'm a goner."

The grip tightened.

"Ash" she confessed in her head "I'm sorry."

But her panic and worry was put to rest, as she heard the person squeezing her exclaim "Topaz crush blue lady!". It was then she realized that it was actually Surge who had her in his grasp, and not her feared former comrade.

"Pansage, bullet seed!" Cilan commanded his pokemon once he saw Lapis in danger.

Surge let out a cry of pain as he dropped her and turned his attention to Cilan. As the brute charged with his staff, Cress and Chili came to their brother's aid.

"Panpour, cool him with water gun!"

"Pansear, bring it to a boil with flame charge!"

"Passage, complete the recipe with bullet seed!"

The trifecta of grass, fire and water overpowered Surge and he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Cilan asked helping her to her feet.

"We've got two minutes till we're blown to the distortion world!" Conway exclaimed. He then looked over towards Looker, whose normally swave and confident face had turned to worry. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed Conway, and took his pokefinder from his pocket.

"What are you-"

"I'm sending the final, uncoded, schematics to your pokefinder. This will allow you and the others to escape."

"What do you mean, "you and the others?" You're not coming with us?" Zoey demanded to know.

Looker grimly shook his head "no. I will have to continue plugging in the encryption manually to ensure it will reach you all. I'll buy you all some time, just get Lapis out of here!"

"NO!" The gem protested, "we're not leaving you! I've already abandoned just about everyone I care about! I'm not abandoning you too!" As she screamed at him, tears began falling down her face.

Looker gently smiled and caressed his hand on her face, finishing by pulling her into a trusting hug. "Lapis, my job job now is to ensure that you are safe. And this is exactly how I'm going to do it. My sacrifice will hopefully be the last necessary to protect both our worlds. Have a good life with him Lapis. I wish I could be there to see it through." He then let go of her and handed Conway a file drive. "Download this to your pokefinder and I will make sure the file is sent."

"Looker please!" Lapis made one final attempt to plead with him.

"GO! You have less than a minute!"

"How are we gonna get out of here in less than a minute!?" Barry screamed in panic. His question was immediately answered by the site of a massive hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth appearing from the opening of the roof of the pillar.

"What are ya waitin for, Christmas?" Meowth sarcastically asked from the basket as Jessie piloted it. "Get on!"

Attila, Hun, Cassidy, Flannery and Surge had all taken advantage of the chaos and escaped. However, Hessonite hadn't left yet as she was too busy battling with Cynthia and Garchomp to even think of getting out. And once she saw exactly what Looker was doing, she knew she couldn't let him do that. "Get away from there!" She screamed charging towards him.

"Croagunk! Brick break!" He ordered his only pokemon.

Lapis watched from the basket of the balloon as Hessonite struck his attacking Croagunk dead with her blade.

When she saw the timer was at thirty seconds, Hessonite ran to the warp pad and tried her best to get back to Homeworld safely, only to see the pad was deactivated. Before she could use her teleportation ability to escape and continue her assault on Lapis and the others, Looker charged her himself, taking her by surprise and stabbing her with his pocket knife, rendering her power worthless as she couldn't teleport other people with her.

"No! Let me go!"

"Looks like we're both going out in the line of duty." He joked. "Think of it as a warrior's death." He looked up to the balloon and a charismatic smile, he yelled, "Take care Lapis!" Before the timer hit zero.

The entire Spear Pillar erupted into a ball of orange flame and smoke. The explosion itself had enough force to propel the balloon out from harm's way, but the same could couldn't be said for Looker and Hessonite. From down below, the group watched in horror as Looker was devoured by the flame. The intense heat and pressure also got to Hessonite, causing her Gem to explode as she died screaming.

"LOOKER!" Cynthia screamed for her friend heartbroken.

Before anyone else could have time to grieve, the entire mountain began to shake, and Mount Coronet began to crumble from the intense explosion as if it were a volcano. The group watched the Sinnoh landmark fall in complete silence as they floated away devastated from the loss of their friend.

About two hours flew by of the entire group floating around aimlessly before Conway finally broke the silence.

"Damn it!" He screamed looking at his pokefinder.

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked sounding depressed.

"Looker was able to get us the blueprints to the interdimensional warp pad, but it's encrypted."

"So?" Zoey asked annoyed and sadly, "you're the smart guy. It shouldn't be that big of a problem for you."

"Unfortunately, these codes aren't easily cracked. Alone this would take me nearly four months to hack into given the limited technology we have. And if Looker was correct, they're probably already tracking us using this signal. This, combined with the time required to a actually build a warp pad of our own to return Lapis to her Earth, puts us at an estimated time frame of I'd say nine months."

Upon hearing this, combined with the pain she still felt over losing Looker, Lapis finally snapped. Within the blink of an eye, she grabbed Conway by his shirt collar and held him over the edge of the balloon basket furiously. "I DON'T HAVE NINE MONTHS!"

"Lapis!" Cynthia scolded her, having finally snapped out from her own depression. "This isn't what Looker would want. Conway, couldn't there be any other possible solution?"

"Perhaps." He explained out of breath. "Alone it would take me so much time. But I am aware of a man who, I dare say, is far superior in the art of computers than even myself. He is, well, a friend of mine."

"Conway," Barry interrupted doubtfully, "I've known you for three years now and never once have I ever seen you being friends with an actual human being."

"Oh not in person, of course not." He explained taking his computer out from his backpack. "My social awkwardness and introverted personality make face-to-face human interactions difficult for some someone such as myself. But the use of online chat rooms however, provides me with the comfort I require to have human interaction. Now I do not know his real name, but he goes by the username THEPokemonMaster12 on chat rooms. I also know he lives in the Hoenn region."

"What makes you think we can trust this guy?" Chili asked doubtfully.

"We can't. But it's our only hope." Cynthia rationalized. "Lapis, we're following your order, should we?"

Lapis looked from person to person to Meowth. She then felt her lower torso as if she were asking the baby for it' opinion. "Looker gave his life to get this. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain. Let's do it."

"I just received a message from him." Conway announced, "he said he's more than happy to assist us, but we must meet face to face."

"Then it looks like we're going to Hoenn."

* * *

"Of all the crummy times to have visited home" Kenny thought to himself as he ran through the burning ruins of his home of Twinleaf Town. The attack came out of nowhere, and he was lucky he was on the outskirts if the relatively small village, otherwise he'd probably be dead. A home behind him collapsed to the ground, revealing the enormous, orange skinned woman chasing him.

"Empoleon, hydro cannon!"

The orange woman was struck head on by the water attack. But she almost just brushed it off as if she was enjoying it. Behind her came a Team Rocket agent wearing an iron mask, and a short, blue skinned woman.

"Is that Kenny?" the orange woman asked the blue woman.

"Yes general Jasper." she answered.

Jasper advanced towards Kenny, being retaliated against by Empoleon with a metal claw attack. She answered this with a single strike to the pokemon's beak. When she finally got to him, she grabbed the pokemon coordinator by his shirt collar and lifted him to make eye contact with him, an insane smile on her face.

"My name is Jasper. My Sapphire here has told me that something I'm looking for will be coming here soon. And you my friend, have a part to play in me getting her back. Let's have a chat."


	67. Ash vs Steven

**I'm still going through a lot at this moment in time, but here I go, still fighting the good fight. So before you ask, yes Looker and Hessonite are both dead. Anyway, who caught those toy leaks yet? I'm not gonna lie, a Ruby and Sapphire wedding is everything I could ask for and more. Well, maybe not more, but you get the idea. Who knows, I might even make it a double wedding between Ruby and Sapphire, and Ash and Lapis. Or I might even skip the hiatus between the episode, if it even is coming, to do my own version of it. Speaking of weddings, here we go. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME.***

"Cheers!" James exclaimed standing up from his table at Professor Oak's ranch following his toast. "Here's to Mr and Mrs Ketchum!"

"Here, here!" everyone else at the many tables that littered the ranch cheered.

Amid the applause, Ash looked around at his many friends and family that were in attendance. At the tables sat all of his friends and former rivals who he shared his journey with, in addition to the Gems he had befriended on the Gem's world. On a small stage parallel to the audience, Sadie Killer and the Suspects were preparing their next song for after the toasts. His attention turned to the people sitting at the long table he sat in the center of. On his right were his mother, Brock, Misty, Lars, Jamie and Kevin. Towards his left, sat Steven, Greg, Serena, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and sitting directly next to him on his left, was Lapis. She held his arm tightly in her beautiful wedding gown as they both listened to the congratulations and toast of their guests, he looked down to see her enlarged stomach and gave her a bittersweet smile.

"I've known Ash Ketchum for only a little bit" Looker said standing from his table and raising his champagne glass in the air. "But he has proven time and time again that he is the most selfless, and caring individual I've ever had the pleasure of working alongside." his happy face changed to being lost. "A shame I'll never get to see this in real life." he suddenly said in a monotone tone.

Before Ash could ask what his friend was talking about, he began to feel suffocated and soon was struggling to breathe. As the vision of his wedding reception began to fade, he woke up still on Steven's couch. But he found that the part where he was being suffocated wasn't a dream at all, as he began spitting out the amount of Peridot's hair that had made its way into his mouth.

"Peri what the hell!?" he demanded as he began the arduous task of plucking individual hairs from his mouth.

"Sorry Ash," she answered hopping off the couch, "Last night I saw you tossing and reaching for something in your sleep. You looked so sad because you couldn't reach for it, so I asked myself, "what would Steven do?" So I decided to help, and stayed with you all night."

He looked down at her, realizing that even though he was still sitting and she was now standing he was still taller than her, and smiled. "Aw, thanks Peri" he told her rubbing his hand through her hair.

"You've been doing that a lot lately by the way" James informed him from the chair he called his bed. "At first I thought it'd just been nightmares. But after seeing you calm down when you snuggled Peridot all night, I think I might now have an answer."

"Of course it's because I miss her." he confessed giving Pikachu a pat on the head after seeing he was jealous of the one he had given Peridot. "After sharing a bed with someone for so long, you try sleeping alone."

"Geez, you can feel the gloom all the way over here." Gary announced from his sleeping bag in the kitchen. "And speaking of locations, Ash I don't think that I can stand sleeping in the kitchen one more night. Amethyst likes midnight snacks and keeps stepping on me."

""Greg's got a crew coming out soon to rebuild the barn Gary. We'll get our home back soon enough."

"Speaking of repairs." They heard Clemont's excited voice came from the front door as he entered the house with his younger sister. He was holding, or at least struggling to hold, a large bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"As you might recall Ash," his intellectually gifted friend informed him, "the last time you were at Jamie's home you saw me working on something. Well my friend, it's finally complete!" he decreed placing the bag on the floor as his lips formed a cocky smile and his glasses glowed. "The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!"

To Ash and Steven's amazement, the device which now sat on the floor was presented. It was a relatively small invention when compared to the other things they had all seen the Lumiose City gym leader create, but it still looked complicated. Clemont's creation appeared to be modeled after a Magnemite on top of a box.

"What is that?" James asked more confused than impressed.

"I have perfected my Other Dimension Converter!" he excitedly proclaimed, much to his younger sister's chargain.

"What?" Steven this time asked, excited for what Clemont had in store for them.

"My Other Dimension Converter is what accidentally brought Bonnie and myself to Homeworld." he continued. "Technically I did perfect it then after the Diamonds forced me to redesign it to work on their warp pads. However, this is our ticket back to our world with no repercussions! Ash, this is your way back to Lapis!"

The thought of being reunited with his beloved rushed the trainer and the excitement he already felt from seeing Clemont's work up close tripled. "Well then what are we waiting for!? Let's do it!"

"Seems no matter how much Ash has grown, he'll still always be far too impressed with big brother's work." Bonnie sarcastically retorted. "Clemont, are you sure this'll work?"

Clemont's face went from enthusiastic to worried, "what if it does just end in another failure?" he pessimistically thought. But he shook off his doubt when he looked back at Ash, the main reason he even continued to build the device he now presented to the others. "It'll work Bonnie." he declared. "It has to work. Homeworld has the means to destroy both our worlds, and it's my fault they do. Peridot, help me get this thing hooked up to the warp pad."

"Shouldn't we wait for the Gems to return from their mission first?" Steven asked, "I mean, just in case?"

"It'll be perfectly fine." Clemont explained as he and Peridot attached the device. "The warp pad will only provide the necessary power source to the Other Dimension Converter. If the Gems decide to cut their mission short, then they won't interfere."

"It's ready." Peridot announced.

"Alright, Cilan told us Lapis and her group were going to Mount Coronet just outside Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh Region." Clemont continued as he got to work. "I'll simply input it's coordinates into the Other Dimension Converter."

Ash felt something tug onto his lower shirt, and saw that Bonnie was trying to silently pull both he and Steven away from Clemont's "experiment", in anticipation of the device's failure.

"Yes, it's working!" the genius proclaimed as the Other Dimension Converter began to electrically hum to life. The warp pad then began to send out it's signature beam of light. Except this time thanks to Clemont's interference, the light was nearly blinding.

Just as he shielded Pikachu's eyes, Ash saw a figure appear in the warp pad. At first he simply assumed it was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl returning. But when he got a closer look at the figure, he saw it was his height, with two large appendages sticking out from what appeared to be its back. To Ash, they appeared to be wings.

"Lapis!?" he exclaimed as he began approaching the figure in the light.

"Ash don't!" Steven protested, grabbing his friend and holding him back. "The warp pad's too unstable!"

"PIKAPI!" his loyal pokemon begged as well.

"Lapis it's me! I'm here!" he continued screaming, as he thrashed in Steven's grip.

"Dimensional shift will be complete soon!" But as soon as Clemont said this, the Other Dimension Converter began shaking violently. From experience, Clemont knew what was probably about to happen next. "No! We're so close!"

"Everyone back up!" Bonnie screamed as the Other Dimension Converter began to smoke as it spazzed and sparked uncontrollably. Peridot and James embraced each other in a panicked hug as Steven was finally able to throw Ash to the floor to keep him from running towards the figure in the light.

"She's gonna blow!" Gary screamed.

"No! Lapis get out of there!" Ash screamed in protest just as the Other Dimension Converter finally overloaded and exploded, filling the entire house with smoke. The darkness of the smoke was then cut by the warp pad itself then exploding into a massive beam of light so powerful it burst a hole through the ceiling.

"LAPIS!"

The beam of light finally faded, revealing the figure. But Ash couldn't believe his eyes and stared in shock when he saw that it wasn't Lapis at all.

"What is that!" Bonnie screamed in horror with Gary pulling her back to protect her.

Clemont, when he was done hacking from the smoke, backed away to Ash and Steven in just as much shock as they were. Peridot and James meanwhile, were both still hugging each other, both trembling in fear.

The figure that was now standing on the warp pad was Ash's height, if not a little taller. It had fins protruding from it's head, attached to a robotic body with a bright, cherry red hue to it's skin. What Ash mistook for Lapis's wings was actually four tentacles protruding from its shoulders instead of arms. Directly in the center of its chest was a bright pink stone. Lacking a face, except for its eyes, it looked down at the group not with furry, but simple confusion. Looking directly at him, was a pokemon Ash never thought he'd see again.

After it emitted a robotic screech at them, the pokemon began to float above the now cracked warp pad upwards until it flew out the newly created hole in the ceiling. Once it flew to the top of the cliff overlooking the Temple, it began to look down at Beach City and all its citizens who were now looking towards it on account of the sky beam.

"What is that?" Bonnie again asked everyone once they all followed it outside.

"STEVEN! ASH!" Pearl exclaimed from behind them. Turning around, they saw Garnet, Amethyst and herself were charging down the beach towards them.

"We couldn't get home through the warp pad at the Temple, so we had to use the one where the barn used to be. We saw the beam and came as quick as we could." Garnet explained.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Amethyst asked for the third time.

"It's a pokemon called Deoxys." Ash finally explained. "In my world it's a pokemon from another planet. It's so rare that even I've encountered it only twice. Virtually nothing is known about it. Making it now extraordinary difficult to combat."

"Well, what do you think it's about to do now?" Amethyst asked.

She was answered almost immediately as it emitted another screech similar to that of a foghorn. That's when it began to multiply into duplicates of itself, and began its descent on Beach City.

"That's not good. Get ready to fight!" Pearl declared.

"What does it want?"

"It must be scared and confused. We have to both protect the city and stop Deoxys!" Ash took charge. "Clemont, Bonnie, find Serena, and Connie and get them down here! James, Peri, get the townsfolk to safety! Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Gary, take care of the copies! Steven, you're with me! Let's go!"

* * *

Under Ash's order, everyone split up into their positions. Clemont summoned his Luxray and began to run, or at least tried to run, as he and Bonnie ran off towards the car wash.

"MR. GREG!" she exclaimed running towards the wash.

"Hey kids. What's up with the sky beam? And that thing in the sky?"

"No time to explain! We need you to get us to Jamie's house!"

Before the siblings could explain any further, the Deoxys clones appeared.

"Luxray use swift!"

"Dedenne use thundershock!"

The two attacks spread across the group of clones and on contact, evaporated into dust. Seeing more clones approaching, Greg quickly moved most of his things from the front of his Supremo, on account he was living there following the destruction of his van the previous month. As one of the Deoxys clones ambushed the siblings from behind, he slammed his foot on the gas and struck the copy head on.

"Aw man, my insurance provider's gonna love this." Greg retorted as the two and their pokemon got into the car. With the passengers buckled up, Greg sped down the street as fast as possible towards Jamie's house, hitting any copy he came across.

* * *

"Everyone get down and stay inside!" Gary screamed forcing the door to Fishstew Pizza open.

"HEY!" Kofi screamed back at him, "I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here after you turned this place into a warzone!"

"Too bad, war is coming back to you!"

"Is this an alien thing?" Jenny asked from behind the counter, "Are Ash and Steven alright?"

"They're taking care of it. I'm just here to protect you guys. Stay inside." Gary warned them before calmly walking out the door and summoning Arcanine. "Flamethrower!"

The fire attack took about three copies before they could attack. Unfortunately, with the three Gary took down, four more took their place. Knowing this, he took out the big guns.

"Blastoise, hydro cannon!"

With the fire and water working side by side, he was able to take down more of the duplicates. However, two duplicates landed on the boardwalk and began to advance on the trainer. Just as he was about to come to terms with having to fight them off hand to hand, a large kitchen knife was flung behind him and struck one of the duplicates straight through the eye. Looking behind him, Jenny and Kiki emerged from the restaurant with as many knifes or metal cooking utensils as they could carry.

"I told you to stay inside!"

"How bout a "thank you?" Jenny sarcastically responded while tossing one of the kitchen knives into another copy.

"Just keep them away from the city."

* * *

"Alright Jamie, you can do this." the thespian mailman thought to himself as he sat on the couch with Serena sitting right beside him while watching a movie. Out of nervousness, he picked at the stab hole in the back of the couch Clemont left during his flashback the previous week.

"Pardon Serena." he nervously asked during one of the more stagnant parts of the film. "But there's something I feel I need to tell you."

"Sure." she answered him knowing almost exactly what he was about to tell her. Not only because Ash already told her, but because he was looking at her almost the exact way she would look at Ash.

"Serena, I know that you continue to feel the burning sensation of love for Ash despite the fact his heart longs for another. But I know exactly what you feel because I have the same conundrum in my heart. Serena, I-"

Before he could finish his confession, the front window shattered into a million shards as a Deoxys duplicate forced its way inside the home.

"Jamie get down!" she screamed tackling him to the floor, landing right on top of him. After falling on top of each other, the two looked each other in the eyes with blush on their cheeks.

Now looking even more nervous and scared than before, Jamie had to say it "Serena, I-"

"I know Jamie." she softly told him, gently caressing his cheek with an understanding and compassionate look.

But their moment was interrupted by the Deoxys screeching its metallic roar in Jamie's living room.

"Braixen, hidden power!"

While her pokemon took care of the first Deoxys, Jamie saw at least four more were aiming to enter through the damaged window. Taking matters into his own hands, he grabbed a prop sword he used for his most recent play from his umbrella rack and prepared for battle.

"Get away from her fiends!" he screamed as he charged towards them.

"Jamie wait!"

But Jamie was already halfway out the window, hacking and slashing his weapon at as many clones as possible. "Get out of my home!" he screamed as they swarmed him, preparing to take him away. Just as one began to fly off with him, his saving grace came from an electric attack.

"Luxray use wild charge!" Clemont ordered his pokemon to protect his friend. The shock caused the surrounding Deoxys clones to disintegrate, and to drop Jamie.

"Jamie!" she screamed helping him to his feet.

"Serena, the Gems need you downtown. These Deoxys clones are attacking the whole city." Clemont revealed. "Also it may or may not be my fault" he then said after Bonnie gave him an "are you serious?" look.

"Then let's get going!" she said getting into the back seat of the Supremo.

"I'm coming too!" Jamie declared strapping himself into the other seat. "Ash and Steven will need all of us by our side."

With everyone strapped in, Greg speed down the road back into the warzone.

* * *

As everyone ran into their assigned positions, Ash summoned all his other pokemon. "Sceptile Greninja and Glalie, you two are gonna help the other Gems take care of the clones. Pikachu, Charizard, and Staraptor are with us."

Ash and Pikachu mounted Charizard while Steven rode on Staraptor's back as the two flying pokemon escorted them safely through the skies littered with the clones.

"What's the plan?" Steven asked from Staraptor.

"We find the real Deoxys, take it down, and the clones will all cease to exist. Now all we've got to do is find it."

Steven gave him a troubled look. "When you say, "take it out", do you actually mean that?"

Ash looked over at his brother figure, "Bud, we might have no other choice. Deoxys is an extremely powerful and unstable pokemon. I hope we don't have to, but we just might."

"But that isn't the Crystal Gem way! I would've thought you of all people would understand that." he explained sounding betrayed.

"Steven, that's no what I meant at all." he began to try and explain.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed pointing towards the Big Donut. Sure enough standing almost directly in the center of the donut, was the original Deoxys.

"There it is. Take us down Charizard and Staraptor." The two flying types landed directly on the roof of the building of the Big Donut directly under the enormous donut. With the two safely landed on the roof, the two escorting pokemon took to the sky to defend them from the clones up above.

"Deoxys!" Steven announced. "Stop this! We're not here to hurt you!"

Steven's declaration got the space pokemon's attention, and it looked down at the two.

"Pikachu, get ready!"

"Eevee, come on out!"

Deoxys emitted its robotic screech and began to charge its first attack as it changed its forme into its attack forme. Targeting the two with a zen headbutt attack.

"Pikachu dodge it!"

"Eevee, dodge it too!"

Deoxys launched its zen headbutt attack at the two. Thanks to its agility, Pikachu was able to avoid it with ease. But Eevee was unable to dodge the attack in time, and was struck so hard that he was sent flying across the rooftop.

"Eevee!" Steven exclaimed in worry, running across the roof to come to his pokemon's side. But just as Steven got to Eevee's side, Deoxys levitated towards him still in its attack forme. As it prepared to charge another zen headbutt, Steven knew what he had to do. As he prepared for the next psychic attack, he created a bubble around himself and Eevee, desperate to keep his pokemon safe, and closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable attack. But after a few seconds, the attack never came. Confused, Steven opened his eyes to the sight of Deoxys, having reverted back to its normal forme, looking down at him with not hostility, but intrigue.

"What?" he asked.

Not realizing Deoxys had halted its attack, Ash saw his chance to defend his brother. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"No Ash wait!" he tried to protest, but Pikachu struck Deoxys in the back anyway.

"Ash stop!" Steven screamed literally jumping on Ash's back to get him to stop as Deoxys screeched in pain, and dropped to the ground.

"Steven, what are you-"

"It stopped! Deoxys wasn't trying to hurt me! It saw I put Eevee's safety over my own and stopped! I don't think it wants to hurt anybody!"

"Look around you Steven! Why would it be attacking the city if it didn't want to hurt anyone!?"

"But have they actually hurt anyone?" Steven protested. "Sure they might have destroyed some property, but can you honestly say they've actually hurt anyone? Deoxys is just scared, and I'm sure if we reason with it, we can end this!"

But Ash was not to be swayed. "This is my home now Steven. I'm done with it being put in danger by threats like Deoxys here. To protect my home, to protect you and the rest of my family, I have to end this." he said trying to push past Steven.

"Ash." Steven said all of a sudden grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "This isn't the Crystal Gem way. This isn't fair to Deoxys. And I can't let you do this. Eevee stand ready."

"Get out of my way Steven!"

"Lapis wouldn't want you to do this!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT SHE'D WANT FROM ME!" he screamed. "PIKACHU, USE ELECTRO BALL!"

Pikachu followed his trainers order and launched the electric attack towards Eevee.

"Eevee use protect! Then use shadow ball!" Steven countered, now ready to fight to defend Deoxys.

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

The ghost attack avoided Pikachu thanks to his speed, but Eevee wasn't done yet. "Use quick attack!"

"Counter with quick attack too!"

The two pokemon charged each other with the speed based attack which ended in a stalemate, and threw to two back.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Protect!"

Pikachu charged his signature attack, but Eevee on the other hand, failed to activate the defending move.

"Eevee, no!"

But before thunderbolt could strike the helpless Eevee, Deoxys flew back up in its defense forme and got between the attack and Eevee with its own protect move. As soon as the attack struck, all the Deoxys clones halted.

Ash gasped at Deoxys's sacrifice to protect Eevee. "Pikachu stop!"

Steven carried Eevee from the other side of the Big Donut's roof and walked next to Ash. "This is what I was talking about. Deoxys you're just scared because you were taken away from your home right?"

Deoxys emitted its robotic screech, but this time was more calm and filled with empathy rather than rage, confirming what Steven said was true.

"We're not your enemy Deoxys. We can help you, but only if you let us. My name is Steven, and this is Ash. Will you accept our help?"

Deoxys let out another screech of joy, giving them the answer they were looking for. With a flick of its tentacles, the clones all vanished, leaving the Gems all confused.

"Uh, did we just win?" Amethyst asked Pearl from down below.

"Steven," Ash stuttered. "I think I owe both you and Deoxys here an apology."

Before he could go on, Steven out of nowhere hugged him tightly. "You were trying to save everyone Ash, but you were looking at the wrong people to help. But seeing what both Bismuth and even Rose were capable of, I guess even the Crystal Gems can hurt people all in the name of the greater good. But hey, looks like I finally got an answer about my concern about what you thought of me and the Gems. You called us your family."

Ash smiled down at him and returned the hug even tighter before turning his attention back to Deoxys. "So, what are we gonna do about you?"

"Maybe Gary or Serena can add Deoxys to their pokemon team?"

But Deoxys's face turned heartbroken and began gently jabbing at Steven with its tentacles.

"I think Deoxys has a good idea of who it wants to be caught by bud."

Steven looked up at the DNA pokemon surprised. "Deoxys, you really want to be my pokemon?"

Deoxys hummed in agreeance.

"Here bud, you'll need this." Ash said handing Steven his last empty pokeball.

Steven accepted the ball and approached Deoxys. Without a moment's notice, Deoxys pressed the button on the pokeball using its tentacle and allowed itself to be absorbed by the red light. The pokeball shook once in Steven's hand. Then a second time. Then after it's third shake, it clicked signaling that the catch was successful.

"Alright! I just caught a Deoxys!"

"Great job bud." Ash answered as they both descended from the roof of the restaurant.

"Boys!" Pearl exclaimed running towards them and hugging them both tighty as they were all joined by the others. "Are you alright!?"

"We're fine Pearl, but you might hurt us more than Deoxys could." Ash wheezed in Pearl's suffocating hug.

"In many ways Deoxys is like all of us." Garnet evaluated, "alien, powerful, and ready to defend the people they trust. Deoxys will make a fine addition to the Crystal Gems. And I'm sure Steven will train them excellently."

"Meanwhile," Gary said coming to Ash's side. "After seeing what Jenny and Kiki are capable of, I think it'd be a good idea for the Gems to train them, along with Ash's other friends, in fighting styles. Homeworld is still coming, and I think I'd feel a whole lot safer with them by our side in the coming battle."

"I think I might be able to take on a few more apprentices." Pearl declared. "Only if they're willing to put the work in."

"Sounds good." Jenny answered for all of Ash's friends.

"There's just one thing that I don't understand." Amethyst asked. "How'd that thing appear in our world in the first place?"

Everyone turned their attention to Clemont, who in return blushed in sheer embarrassment. "Uh, it would seem I miscalculated the coordinates for the Other Dimension Converter and forgot to carry a two."

"That's my brother." Bonnie sighed in annoyance.


	68. The Escape

**Wow, so this story is now a year old. That's pretty cool. Alright. So April 9th is still a bit away. So the episodes synopsis probably won't fit into this story that much at first glance. That doesn't mean I won't try to force them to work, but I might have to continue on with the AU version of this story. Oh well, let's keep on going. Now I'm not a doctor, so forgive me for just guessing on how surgery works. WARNING: SOME GRAPHIC MOMENTS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH I ADVISE YOU SKIP MOST OF THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"Misty?" Brock asked, giving his cellmate a light shake. "Misty, can you hear me?"

What he had worried was mere dehydration at first had now escalated. What little food she was being given by the guards wasn't staying down. Feeling her forehead, Brock felt her running a high fever.

"Uh" she groaned in pain, reassuring Brock that she was still conscious.

"Hang in there Misty," he told her, "Zircon will get us out of here soon enough. Then you'll get proper medical attention."

His old friend simply gave him a nervous smirk, before clutching the left side of her gut and vomited onto the floor of their shared prison. Seeing it was the left side of her stomach she clutched in pain, a thought came to Brock.

"Misty, have you ever had your appendix removed?"

"No" she painfully answered.

He sighed in anger and annoyance "Great. I think you have appendicitis Misty."

"What's that mean?" She was just barely able to choke out through her pain.

"It means your appendix is infected. And if we don't remove it soon, it's gonna burst and you're gonna die." He explained.

She looked up at him, her face now consumed with fear. "Oh." was all she could muster herself to say.

Brock left her to contemplate her situation, by approaching the cell door to talk to the Lapis that Zircon had assigned to protect them while posing as their guard. Trying his best to remember the names Ash had given the Lapis squad, he recognized that her gem wasn't visible, meaning this one was the one whose gem was on her heel.

"Heel!" he called out to her. "Heel, I need you to do something for us."

The Lapis squad member with the cold demeanor and silent soldier opened the communication window to talk to Brock. "What do you need?" she asked with an indifferent tone.

"I need you to get as much surgical equipment as possible. Scalpels, rags, you name it. I'll also need my Chansey." he looked back towards Misty, still writhing in agony, and now fear, realizing what he was going to have to do. "Get Topaz as well. We might have to hold her down."

"Ok." was all Heel could say before going off.

With Heel off trying to find the life saving equipment, Brock went to his friend's side and tried his best to keep her calm. "She's going to get the right stuff. Then I'm going to have to perform the appendectomy."

She began to cry, moving her arm from her lower gut to around Brock. Burying her face into his shoulder, knowing full well what Brock was going to have to do to save her life.

Brock held her softly and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay. It'll be over before you know it. I'm not gonna let you die."

After fifteen minutes, Heel returned with Topaz, and Heart, as well as a tray of only a small amount of surgical tools, which was handed to Chansey, acting as Brock's nurse.

"Is this seriously all you could get?"

"Yeah. The production of artificial gem soldiers halted after Clemont escaped. They either confiscated or destroyed most of his remaining equipment. This is probably all we're gonna get."

"Fine, Topaz, hold her down. Chansey, you know exactly what to do. Heart, I'm going to need your help too. Heel, keep watch."

"What? Why do you need me?" the more compassionate Lapis asked nervously.

Brock had in the past seen Lapis levitate Ash's coffees right out of the cup and into the air to tease him back at the barn. He had also seen Lapis move orange juice, soda, and even had once seen her move tomato sauce from Ash's face back when he cooked for them on their first actual dinner date. He knew Lapis Lazulis were more than capable of moving liquids other than water. "I need you to keep her from losing too much blood. Just keep the blood in her body."

"What's blood?" she asked innocently.

"Just make sure the red stuff stays in her body." he instructed her. "Alright Misty, I'm gonna get this started."

He began by setting the blanket Topaz brought out and the bulky fusion gently laid her out onto the floor of the cell before holding her down on her back. Examining the little tools he had, he took a marker off the platter to highlight the area of her appendix to cut.

"What's this?" he asked when he saw a small jar filled with a gelatinous substance.

"We thought it would make the operation go more smooth." Topaz explained, "That's the stuff robonoid drones use to fix things."

"Good to know." he said placing the jar back on the platter and taking the scalpel. "Alright Heart, Topaz, get ready. Here we go Misty, just try and relax."

With as much precision he could muster, Brock began slicing at his friend's side with one smooth cut.

"AGH!" the normally fearless gym leader screamed in absolute agony in Topaz's grip. But the fusion held her down tightly.

"I'm sorry Misty."

"JUST KEEP GOING!" she screamed at him.

Heeding her order, he deepened the cut. "Uh oh. Heart, you're up." he said once the blood began gushing out of the relatively clean cut. Heart followed his command and the crimson liquid began retracting back into the cut. This confirmed Brock's theory of Lapis being capable of blood bending.

"Separate the blood so I can reach the appendix." he then said.

Heart pushed on, trying her best to block out Misty's screaming, and pushed the blood away from the wound.

With the incision finished, Brock grabbed the tongs and the set of surgical scissors off the platter. "Please get the sweat off my brow so it doesn't get into her cut." he told Heart loudly so her continued screaming and bawling couldn't drown out his voice. After Heart obliged, he looked back at his friend, now pale and sickly from the pain.

"Sorry."

With that, he jabbed the tongs deep into the nearly five inch cut and he began to pull at her intestines to find the infected organ on account he had no x ray to get an accurate location. Because there was little to no chance of blood loss, he decided to expand the cut so he could get a better look inside the intestines.

"I. Hate you so much." Misty was barely able to say through her pain, then she collapsed into Topaz's arms, passed out from the pain.

Now that he was able to locate the organ, he pulled her appendix using the tongs and prepared to amputate the dead organ using the scissors. He finally located the infected organ, and with one foul cut, the troublesome appendix was removed. He quickly pulled the disgusting organ from the cut and held it in his hand. He tossed the slimy, puss covered organ into the corner of the cell and wiped the little bit of Misty's blood off his hands using his pant legs. Now, he took the jar of robonoid fluid and prayed to Arceus that it worked on organic material, as he had no other way of cleaning or closing the wound. The green slime spilled onto Misty's skin, and to his relief, the substance worked. The surgical scar began to immediately close up. Misty however, was still passed out from the pain.

Topaz leaned into her chest and listened closely. "She's alive."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon." he decreed.

"Are you trying your best to cause the entire base to hear us?" they all heard Blue Zircon's voice call from the outer cell door.

"Nice of you to join us. Don't mind me, just saving my friend's life." he teased her.

"Well, the job's not done yet." she explained tossing something to him. It was both of their pokeball belts. "We're getting you out of here tonight."

"What?" he asked surprised. "I thought you said we couldn't get a ship because of the enhanced security after Lars, May, Dawn and the others stole several. And you told me that some rebels destroyed the warp pad to our world. There's no way."

"No completely true. Yellow and Blue Diamond have their own personal warp pads with connections to Giovanni's offices in Kanto. It's how they meet."

"So, we're just gonna walk into the Diamond's personal quarters, and then walk into a building swarming with Team Rocket members. Forgive me for not sounding as excited as I should."

"You're not going to walk into a trap." she assured him. "As part of Blue Diamond's inner circle, I am aware of Giovanni's schedule. It's now or never, he is not scheduled in the area his warp pad right now. But your window of escape won't stay open for long. You have to go, and you have to go now."

Topaz gently lifted Misty's body onto Brock's shoulder. "Once you get to Giovanni's quarters, you're going to be on your own. Find those rebels who destroyed the main warp pad and they'll probably help you guys." she warned.

Now that Misty was able to be moved, they began marching down the hallway, Topaz holding Brock closely to keep the illusion of them still being prisoners alive. Towards the end of the hall, 6XY and Lefty joined them in their march, in their arms were both Brock and Misty's pokeballs that were confiscated.

"The coast is clear for now." 6XY warned them. "Once we get you two to the warp pad however, you'll have to be on your own. Your window of opportunity to escape will be low, but there is still a good chance for you."

"What if Giovanni actually is home?" Brock asked nervously.

"Perish the thought," Zircon told him. "I've researched his schedule carefully. Right now he is not in his office, but is attending his gym leader duties. Seems as if he wants to keep up the act. Once your there, you can just walk out the front door."

With her order over, the group reached their destination of an enormous, blue door.

"Are you serious?" Topaz nervously asked, "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't worry," Zircon reassured her. "I have special clearance."

"No matter, we're still trespassing in Blue Diamond's quarters. If we're caught we'll all be shattered for sure."

"You've got that right." they heard the whispery voice of Blue Pearl say from the shadows. "Alakazam use psychic!"

The bright pink psychic beam emitted from the pokemon and ensnared the entire group in its grasp.

"I knew there was something off about you, filthy traitor." she said approaching Zircon. "But assisting the escape of the Chosen One's friends, and dragging the entire platoon trusted to you by Blue Diamond herself into this? You're nearly as bad as Rose Quartz."

"Funny." the lawyer mocked her in her invisible prison, "As I recall, you were there when I shared my little conspiracy theory to the Diamonds. Both you and Yellow's Pearl seemed impressed enough."

Alakazam's grip tightened on them all. "And as I recall, Yellow Diamonds had enough of you, allowing Rose Quartz and the other human to escape, destroying her precious palanquin in the process. Oh, The Diamonds will probably finish you for good this time traitor."

Zircon actually laughed. "Blue Diamond never told you? Did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she believes me. Trust me Pearly, Yellow, White and Giovanni are all keeping her out of the loop. If anything, they're the traitors here, not me."

Alakazam now squeezed them so hard, Brock began having difficulty breathing.

"YOU LIE!"

"Pearl, enough." Blue Diamond's voice bellowed from the entrance. With her master's order, Blue Pearl followed, and had Alakazam release the group. Brock landed on the ground with a thund, as what little oxygen there was on Homeworld entered his lungs. He quickly ran over to Misty, who was still unconscious, and propped her back onto his shoulders. "They speak the truth."

Blue Pearl looked up at her master thinking she was joking at first. But the serious demeanor she put out convinced her otherwise. "Forgive me my Diamond."

"You are." she compassionately told her.

"So you're the famous Blue Diamond I've heard so much about." Brock declared in his typical, over-the-top declaration of love to her. "You truly do earn the title of Diamond for you sparkle more than the brightest star in the night- AAAAGGGGHHHH!" he suddenly screamed as Croagunk interrupted him with a poison jab to the back.

Blue Diamond looked on with confusion, but was honestly mildly entertained, and even a little flattered by Brock's outburst. "And you must be the friends of Ash that were taken." that's when she noticed Misty's state. "What's wrong with that one?"

"Her body gave out," Brock answered her standing back up. "I had to do everything in my power to save her."

"You humans continue to impress me." she confessed with a shy smile. "I gave Ash my word I'd protect you, even if my fellow Diamonds disapprove." Her face became serious and turned her attention to Zircon. "I assume what you're attempting to do is use my own warp pad to escape?"

"Yes my Diamond."

Blue Diamond looked towards Brock and Misty and sighed. "The next time you see Ash, tell him what I do today makes us even now. Go. Now."

Before Brock could even have the chance to properly thank her, or even say goodbye to Zircon and the others, Topaz pushed him and Misty onto the warp pad. The blinding light swallowed them both and Brock felt the feeling of weightlessness of being transported across space. A feeling he hadn't felt since he traveled to the Beta Kindergarten with Steven, Peridot and Amethyst. As the light faded, he was greeted to the sight of a well decorated office, complete with a mahogany desk, and a view of Viridian City from the window.

"Brock?" he heard Misty's weak voice ask on his shoulders. "Where are we?"

"Zircon got us out. Here, sit." he ordered her, gently resting her into the leather chair that say behind the desk. Pulling her red shirt under her cream colored top up, he saw the robonoid fluid did the trick, her surgical scar was gone. He then turned his attention to the large cabinet behind the chair. "Knowing Giovanni, ah ha!" he exclaimed once he located what he was looking for. A crystal bottle filled with aged brandy. "Drink, you'll need it."

Misty accepted the nearly $40,000 bottle and took a big swing. "Ah" she hacked from the burn it gave her as it slid down her throat. Brock then took a swing of his own before taking Misty out through the front door.

"Where are the guards?" she asked seeing the empty hallway.

Brock didn't care about that. What was truly bugging him as he escorted Misty down the hall towards the elevator was why Blue Diamond showed compassion towards them. Ash had told him all about his own interaction with Blue Diamond back when he, Steven and Lars were taken, however he had no idea what she meant by them "being even".

The elevator dinged and the two were able to enter the shaft, where Brock pressed the button to the first floor. After the elevator reached its destination, he was surprised it brought them not to a lobby, but to what appeared to be a basement. Before he tried to find the floor that lead to the it to the exit, a bright light towards the end of the hall caught Brock's attention. Following it with his supported companion by his side, they were greeted to two enormous chambers with the source of light being from the large pipes connecting them to a central consul. In the center where the pipes were connected to, was a suit of armor.

"What's supposed to be in these?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is, it looks like that it's going to power that armor." the consul connected to the armor had a computer monitor and was turned on. The display had a file on the screen labeled "Power Source", which Brock selected. Both saw a simulation of the very same chambers in front of them, where in the one to the right was Xerneas, and in the left was Yveltal. Both pokemon were subject to electric shock as their power was being sapped by the chamber to power the suit of armor.

"I think we've just found out Giovanni's secret weapon."

"There's more files." Misty pointed out. After Brock selected it, they saw the tab below it was the blueprints to the armor itself, as well as the biological schematics of a pokemon they were both very familiar with.

"Listen to this." Brock read the blueprints. "Subject was designed specifically for the operation of Project Mewtwo. Using the power of the shard of Pink Diamond, Project Mewtwo has now become Operation Rocket Diamond. See corresponding file for reference." He followed the instructions and found the file labeled "Operation Rocket Diamond."

"Oh. My. Arceus." Misty said shocked. "This is his plan. Team Rocket is taking Xerneas and Yveltal to power this thing for Giovanni to control Team Flare's weapon to serve Homeworld's desire for destruction."

"But Giovanni doesn't want to be the Diamond's lackey" Brock continued. "And using Team Galactic's world transporting technology combined with Homeworld's own warp pads."

"He's going to try and take over our world, Homeworld, and Steven's world all at once." Brock finished her sentence before turning back towards her. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll find those rebels who destroyed Homeworld's main warp pad." he explained as he took her back to the elevator. "If we can't, then we'll find Professor Oak and try to find a way back to Steven's world and warn Ash and the others."

Trying every single floor, Brock was finally able to find the floor that lead to the lobby of the Viridian Gym. Having to cross the gym arena, Brock stumbled across the battlefield with Misty in tow. Nearly halfway across, the lights to the arena all turned on at once, and from the upper level, they heard slow, sarcastic clapping.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym." Giovanni's charismatic tone echoed down to them "You'd think I wouldn't notice trespassers in my own gym would you?" He then stood from the leather chair he sat in, and literally leapt over the edge onto the opposite side of the battlefield. "Do you also think I'd actually let you both leave?"

"Misty, let me handle this."

"This is my fight too Brock." she said struggling to stand next to him. "Ash, Lapis, Steven, everyone I care about, I'm fighting for."

"Then let's do it. Steelix! Let's go!"

"Starmie! Join him!"

"Very well then, Kingler, go!"

"Steelix, dragon breath!"

"Starmie, use swift!"

"Kingler, use protect! Then crabhammer on Steelix!"

All three pokemon followed their master's orders perfectly, and the attacks were stopped by the protect. Kingler then charged at Steelix, ready to deal its powerful attack.

"Earthquake!"

"Starmie, protect!"

Starmie protected itself as Steelix began to shake the ground to attack the water type.

"Finish him off with swift Starmie!"

The already disoriented Kingler was then struck by the attack before it could even respond. Giovanni sighed in annoyance, returning Kingler without a single word. He then summoned his Machamp.

"Low sweep on Steelix, Machamp!"

The four armed pokemon charged to the enormous Steelix with intent to harm.

"Steelix, stone edge!"

"Tag team with water gun Starmie!"

The two attacks combined into a storm of water and stone, taking down Machamp directly at once.

"This has been so easy, I almost forgot you're a gym leader Giovanni." Misty taunted him.

Returning his Machamp, a conniving smile grew on Giovanni's face. "Do you know what? Pokemon battles are a little, below me now. I'm not sure if the Chosen One informed you of my improvements?" he asked parting his shirt to expose the jagged shard of Pink Diamond in his chest. To Brock and Misty's shock, he began slowly walking across the field towards them.

"Steelix, earthquake!"

The ground once again trembled, but Giovanni kept his stance, and finally reached Steelix. He completely lifted the steel type off the ground, and threw it across the room. He then charged Brock himself.

"Misty, run!" he screamed as he tried to fight off the Team Rocket leader with his bare hands. The diamond powered Giovanni's enhanced strength was far too much however, and he lifted Brock similarly to how he lifted Steelix, and threw him to the ground.

"Starmie, hydro pump!" she screamed desperately.

The powerful water attack struck Giovanni head on, but he simply brushed it off and charged her.

"I'm more powerful now than Mewtwo or Pink Diamond ever were. I don't need pokemon now to crush you. I am Pink Diamond now feeble girl. And my reign is almost here. And I will crush the Chosen One, that little, fat kid the other Diamonds are so scared of, and anyone else who gets in my way!" He finished his speech by smashing his head into Misty's face with enough force to render her unconscious. With both the gym leaders recaptured, Giovanni clapped his hands to summon his Black Pearl. "Take these two to Jasper. She'll know how to properly take care of them."

* * *

Through the damp and dark cave of the Dragon's Den within the Johto Region, the aspiring dragon type pokemon master Iris slowly trekked.

"Xew, Axew?" the smaller, dragon type pokemon sitting on her shoulder asked in an impatient tone.

"I know Axew." she answered him in an equally impatient tone. "Look, Clair told me the Dragon Holy Land was towards the end of this cavern. You heard what happened on Mount Coronet, pokemon sanctuaries are in danger, as a dragon master, it's my duty to protect this place."

A bright light came from the end of the tunnel, which Iris knew was her destination. Hiking through the entrance, she was greeted the the beautiful, open and vast forest. Water type pokemon splashed openly in the lake, a variety of pokemon played across the forest, and flying type pokemon flew openly in the sky above.

Putting the beautiful spectacle aside, she walked along the side of the cliff that protected the sanctuary to ensure the dragon pokemon breeding ground was safe. Climbing up the cliff, she finally found it. Across the top of the mountain were hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of nests filled with eggs.

"Get ready Axew, we're about to see a once in a lifetime thing."

Almost as if on cue, the eggs began to glow, indicating they were about to hatch. Then to Iris's surprise, another glow appeared in the sky above. Looking up in absolute awe, she saw the creator pokemon Xerneas appear before the eggs, casting an aura towards them as it brought life to the creatures inside, Once the Gible, Bagon, Axew, and Goomy had hatched, Iris watched the life enter them thanks to the power of Xerneas.

Just as she let the majesty of the sight, her good feeling was interrupted by the sound of a small explosion, and a grappling hook grabbed the life pokemon's neck.

"What the!?" she exclaimed as Xerneas screeched in pain and fear amid the now panicking and screaming of the local pokemon.

Out from the shadows, a tank appeared from where the hook grabbed it. Standing above the tank, was an older woman with silver hair and a long, black trench coat. On her face was a set of glasses over her face, and strangely enough, a crack rang along her face. Iris recognized her from news reports as the pokemon hunter known only as J.

Hunter J hadn't noticed Iris's presence and continued her advancement on the legendary pokemon. "You, Amethysts, restrain the mouth." she commanded.

Iris watched as three tall, purple skinned women ran from the tank and charged Xerneas. But the life pokemon was not giving up without a fight, and smashed its horns into them in a megahorn attack, causing them all to poof. Seeing that Xerneas wasn't done fighting, J summoned her Drapion.

"Cross poison." she calmly ordered.

The poison type pokemon attacked the fairy type and it drastically weakened the pokemon. And at this point, Iris had enough.

"Leave Xerneas alone!" she exclaimed summoning Dragonite. The extremely hostile pokemon immediately knew it was ready for a battle and tried to rush with a dragon rush without even getting an order from his trainer.

"Poison sting."

Drapion arched its tail back, and allowed Dragonite to rush into him. Jabbing his poisonous tail into Dragonite's neck. Dragonite however, wouldn't allow himself to lose, and tried another uninstructed thunder punch attack. But the poison was far too powerful, and before he could even strike, he collapsed.

"Dragonite, return!" she commanded, retreating the pokemon. Now that J was looking straight at her, she realized the crack along her face was actually a porcelain mask, one that a person with traumatic injuries to their face would wear, giving her an even more intimidating face. She quickly turned to Xerneas, who gave Iris a look as if they were trying to implore her to escape. And seeing even more Amethysts appear from the tank to challenge her, the normally stubborn trainer knew when the fight was pointless, and using her quick and nimble feet, she ran up the mountain side and out the way she came.

"XEW!" her beloved Axew tried to fight to get back to help Xerneas. But Iris continued to run down the mountain slope back towards Blackthorn City.

"CLAIR!" she exclaimed forcing open the door to Blackthorn City's Gym and approaching the dragon type gym leader who had given her the instructions to the Dragon's Den in the first place.

"Iris, what's wrong?"

After she explained what she had just witnessed, as well as her cowardence, Clair had to take a few moments to process what this meant.

"With Xerneas gone, the entire balance between themselves and Yveltal will be put into jeopardy. This is something that goes far above ourselves Iris, I will take this to the elite four. In the meantime, you need to lay low." she said basically pushing her out the door.

"I can't just sit and do nothing!"

"Iris, if this is related to the destruction of Mount Coronet and the disappearances of pokemon trainers, then this could be something you shouldn't get involved in. Let the professionals handle it."

She had heard about the destruction of Mount Coronet, but the part about disappearing pokemon trainers was news to her. "Trainers are disappearing?"

"Yes. Including some high profile ones. The gym leaders of Vermillion City in Kanto and Lavaridge Town in Hoenn. And Cynthia."

The reality of the situation began sinking in, "If that's the case, I'd better tell Ash and Cilan."

Clair looked at her with a look of empathy. "Iris, Ash was one of the first to vanish. I'm sorry, but I must get to the Indigo Plateau to tell the others. Keep safe, and call me if you encounter anything else."

With that, Iris was now alone in the streets of Blackthorn City. But she knew one thing, Ash, Xerneas and the others who have she assumed been taken, needed her help. Summoning Dragonite and healing his poisoning, she mounted him.

"Alright Dragonite, Ash needs our help, and it looks like we're on our own. We've got to get to Unova and find Cilan." With that, she flew off to get to Unova to try and find their friend.


	69. Your Mother and Mine

**Man, this show really likes making this difficult for me doesn't it? Not that I'm saying the new episodes were bad, I thoroughly enjoyed them. What I mean however, is that if you haven't seen them yet, they were made in a way that will without a doubt make my job here of incorporating the story I've built into them a bit difficult. I cannot stress this enough for the people who have seen them when they dropped early on the app, PLEASE support the show by watching them when they actually air on TV. As an added treat, Lapis is apparently going to be getting a half hour episode after this, so I guess she's coming back. If you haven't seen the episodes on the app yet SPOILER ALERT! *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"Gary." Ash said gently nudging his former bully turned friend with his foot as he slept in his kitchen floor sleeping bag. "Gary get your ass up." He repeated, this time kicking him harder.

"Ah geez Ash, what's wrong with you?"

"Get up and get changed. It's time we got you out of the house. I set you up with an interview with Mr. Smiley this morning at his place."

"Who?"

"Guy who runs Funland, like the name implies, he's a fun guy. Anyway, you're gonna interview for Misty's old job."

"What?" they heard Steven ask disappointedly from his bed as he got up. "I thought you were coming with me and Garnet to see Lars today?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot we were doing that today. Tell you what bud, why don't you get ready while I walk Gary to Mr. Smiley's house. When I get back, then we'll go."

"Sounds like a plan then!" Garnet happily exclaimed entering the kitchen from her room.

"Garnet?" Gary asked surprised, "how did you know? Oh right, I forgot, future vision."

"How do you forget something like that?" Ash teased him walking out the door together. "I mean, you had that power not too long ago."

"Thanks. Thanks for reminding me of that painful memory." he sarcastically retorted.

Ash couldn't help but sigh in regret and remorse. "Oh, I'm sorry man."

"Nah it's no problem. Fortunately, whatever Clemont did to get that Sapphire out of my face not only took away my "gift", but also wiped a lot of those painful memories. Homeworld did a number on me, I'm glad I can't remember it." He confessed as they walked.

Just as they stopped in front of Mr. Smiley's house, Ash did the only thing he could think to do to support his friend. He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "We're in this together Gary. You're a Crystal Gem as much as I am, even if I have a gem and you don't." he then joked to him. "Alright, I have an appointment in space with Steven, Garnet and my favorite merry band of space pirates."

Gary laughed "And I have an appointment with some guy named "Smiley".

"He told me to just let yourself in." he called as he turned back and began marching the way he came. "I'll see you later!"

After Ash was out of view, Gary opened the unlocked door. "Hello?" he called out to no answer. Seeing no one in the living room, Gary walked over towards the wall and saw a number of photos of the large, bald, black man with a mustache and wacky shirt, almost always with a goofy smile.

"There's a lot of men on this wall." he thought to himself as he continued his examination.

All of a sudden, he found himself not standing at all in Mr. Smiley's living room. Instead, he was standing in front of a woman he had never seen before in his entire life. She had a deep blue mullet, and matching blue skin.

"What the? Who are you?" he asked.

The blue girl just ignored him and continued to stare off into the distance. Following her gaze, he saw the area they were both standing in the crumbled and burning ruins of a town.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her turning back around to face her. Seeing her now, he was shocked by how much she had changed in appearance in the literal two seconds he took his eyes off her. Now she was nearly two months pregnant, and when he saw she was crying, he knew that what he was seeing wasn't some sort of "glitch in the matrix" type scenario. This was him reliving a memory he had buried of something he saw with his future vision. This was in fact the last thing he saw before Clemont took away his Sapphire.

"I've seen your tears Ash." he repeated to himself, "and they are crying."

As soon as he said this, the sound of a floorboard creaking behind him snapped him out of his repressed memory.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE FOOL!" Mr. Smiley screamed as he swung a large crowbar in Gary's direction.

"WOAH! WOAH! MR. SMILEY WAIT! I'M ASH'S FRIEND! HE TOLD YOU I WAS COMING OVER AND TO LET MYSELF IN!" he screamed as he ducked to escape the crowbar's wrath.

With the crowbar taking out a lamp instead of Gary, Mr. Smiley halted his attack and went from furious with intent to kill to extraordinary happy.

"You're Gary? Well shoot! Nice to meet yah!" He exclaimed throwing the crowbar away and taking out another one of his lamps in the process. "Sorry about that, thought you were some kind of psycho. Pulse I've been a little over the edge cuz of all the work I've had to do since Misty got alien abducted. I haven't had a wink of sleep for the past eight days!" He screamed into Gary's face.

"Man, sorry." The trainer uncomfortably said.

"Don't be sorry Larry."

"Gary."

"Don't be sorry. I'm used to going extremely long times without sleep. Why one time I-" But he failed to finish his sentence before he lost consciousnesses still standing up.

"Mr, Mr. Smiley?" Gary asked concerned. Thankfully, after a few snaps of his fingers in front of his face, Mr. Smiley jolted back to reality.

"WHAT THE? WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" He started to scream reaching for the crowbar again.

"MR. SMILEY!" Gary screamed in fear.

Seeing his face again, Mr. Smiley was quickly reminded of what was happening. "Oh right, you're Ash's friend Carrie."

"Gary."

He cleared his throat. "Right. Ok, let's get this interview started." He said putting a serious demeanor on. "First things first. Are you a registered sex offender?"

"No."

"Perfect! You're hired!" He happily exclaimed grabbing him and pulling into the tightest hug Gary had ever gotten in his life. "Now we celebrate! Let's go get some bagels!"

* * *

Ash felt the burning in his lungs as he ran from Mr. Smiley's house back to the Temple as fast as he could. Finally reaching the house, he burst through the door loudly. "Sorry I took so long." he called out as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulders from the couch. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"And where are you going?" Peridot asked exiting the bathroom.

"To space with Steven and Garnet." he answered taking note of the toolbox in the little, green Gem's hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"I figured that since we are rebuilding the barn, I might as well turn it into my greatest meep morp yet!" he excitement left suddenly and she regressed back into the depressed state as she finished her sentence. "You know, like a gift in case she does come back."

He put his arm on Peridot's shoulder to show his support. "Hey Peri, you heard what Cilan told us. She's fighting to get back. And when she does, I assure you it'll be permanent."

"Peri come on!" James shouted from outside.

"You and James huh?" Ash further inquired.

"It's his home too." she answered leaving him all alone in the living room.

"Steven?" he called out trying to find the young gem shortly after Peridot and James left. A mechanical hum came from the door as it burst open, causing him and Pikachu to jump in fright as Deoxys flew through the door and then circled the entire living room all while still chirping.

"Sorry Ash!" Steven answered as he and Garnet entered carrying a party style submarine sandwich nearly as big as he was. "Decided it would be nice to bring something for the off colors. Then Deoxys here kind of developed a mind of their own and thought it'd be fun to play."

"Uh, no sweat bud. You guys ready?"

"And how!" Garnet excitedly answered. "Let's go!"

Now that everyone was ready, the three entered Lion's mane. Because they didn't want to intimidate the others with Garnet's sudden presence, it was decided Ash and Steven went first. Approaching the oak tree that designated the pink dimension as the way to Lars, Steven went first. After a few seconds, Ash followed, landing on the floor of the sun incinerator with a thud.

"Ash!?" May and Dawn asked surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Hey." He answered them, still a little bitter about their last interaction.

"Who wants a party sub!?" Steven excitedly asked waving the sandwich around.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Rhodonite asked very confused.

"You guys beat Emerald! You saved us from the jungle moon! And you have this super fast ship, so you'll be back on Earth in no time!"

Lars groaned in anger, "It only works super fast when it works!" he shouted, snatching the sandwich out from Steven's hands.

Flourite's massive build appeared from the lower deck. "Captain Lars." she slowly said, "I've. Finished. Rerouting.-"

"Power from the gravity engine to the nova thrusters?" the pink hued teen finished her sentence with a newfound hope. "Great! Twins, floor it on the thrusters!"

"Yes Captain!" Right Rutile responded.

"Right away Captain!" Left Rutile followed as the shared body pressed the button on the consul. The entire ship lurched forward, but immediately halted when the entire ship lost power.

"Captain Lars!" Padparadscha exclaimed. "Don't use the thrusters. We're going to lose power!"

"Thanks Padparadscha." he solomley answered her "prediction."

"Looks like we're stuck drifting until we can get the power back on." Dawn informed the captain.

"Hey, if we're gonna be drifting awhile," Steven spoke up. "There's someone we'd like you all to meet."

Lars looked over to Steven nervously. "Uh, are they bigger than that sandwich?"

"Maybe a few pickles bigger." Ash answered.

Lars groaned in annoyance. "Bigger than you and Ash?"

"I mean, they don't have to be." Steven answered.

"Fine." Lars reluctantly gave in. "Bring em' over."

With Lars giving his approval, Steven leapt back into the teen's hair to fetch Garnet.

"How's Sadie?" he then asked Ash as they waited.

"Great. The band is going places, and now she and the others are beginning their combat training to help fight Homeworld with us soon."

"Ash." May then addressed him. "Could we talk in private?"

As Lars waited for Steven to return, Ash followed May and Dawn towards the rear of the ship. "The last time we talked, things didn't work out so well between the three of us. And after Steven informed us about how hard Lapis is fighting to get back to you, we just wanted to say we were wrong about what we said. And for that, we're sorry."

He smiled and pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks you two. And I know you're both just looking out for my well being. Oh by the way May, did you eventually go through with that thing we talked about?" he asked trying to be subtle.

"What thing?" Dawn asked, answering his question as May blushed in embarrassment.

Before he could pester the coordinators any further, Lars's hair began to glow and Steven and Garnet shapeshifted into a copy of Steven leapt out.

"Twins!" he happily exclaimed posing with Garnet-Steven.

"Another Steven?" Fluorite asked amazed.

"There's more of you!?" Lars asked shocked.

Garnet-Steven glowed as she shifted back to her normal form. During the process, her signature glasses fell off her face exposing her trio of eyes.

"Her eyes." Right Rutile said.

"A fusion!" the Left Rutile retorted her partner.

"He's going to bring back another Steven!" Padparadscha declared.

"This is Garnet. She leads the Crystal Gems back on Earth."

Garnet looked at the off color crew as if she were a kid on christmas morning. "Just look at you all!" she exclaimed with a large smile. "You must be Rhodonite!" she said putting her in a hug. "A Ruby and a Pearl? That must have been a story. Want all the details." she said as she put her arm around her and lowered her glasses with a wink, almost as if they were gossiping.

All the star crossed fusion could do was laugh uncomfortably, as she had never been in this situation.

"And you must be the Rutile Twins!" Garnet said turning her attention to and putting her arms around the conjoined gems. "I've never seen anyone like you before!"

"We were…"

"...Made like this." they both answered her, sounding a little hurt.

Garnet then looked up to fusion of six. "Fluorite, woah, You're just beautiful."

Fluorite blushed in embarrassment.

Going from up to down, she finished with Padparadscha. "And here's Padparadscha, an orange Sapphire. How rare."

"I predict, you're going to make everyone uncomfortable."

Garnet looked around to see her good intentions were not interpreted the intended way. All the gems were looking around awkwardly and uncomfortable.

"It's not nice to make fun of us like that." Rhodonite told her.

"Haven't you guys heard a compliment before?" Steven asked.

"A what?" Right asked.

"What's that?" Left then asked.

"You know, it's when someone says something nice about you." Ash informed them.

"Who would say nice things about Gems like us?" Rhodonite asked. "We're completely inappropriate. And so are you! We should all be ashamed."

Garnet sighed. "Aw boys. These Gems feel just like I did before I met Rose Quartz."

"ROSE QUARTZ!?" the Gems all exclaimed.

"You met Rose Quartz!?" Left asked.

"And you survived?" Right asked as well.

"You guys know about Rose?" Steven asked.

"She was the Anti-Gem!" Rhodonite said in fear. "An organic beast that burst out of Earth's crust and vowed to destroy all Gems!"

"No, no." Right argued her. "She was made made from a vein of hyper-defective Quartz."

"A malformed Quartz gone haywire!"

"Don't. Be. Silly." Fluorite provided her own theory. "Rose. Quartz. Isn't. Real."

"You have it all wrong!" Garnet finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you two explain it to them?" Ash asked May and Dawn.

"Hey don't look at us. We were told the exact same kind of stuff by Homeworld."

"ROSE QUARTZ!?" Padparadscha said.

"Of course that's how they tell it on Homeworld." Garnet explained. "Come on everyone. Let me tell you all the story of the real Rose Quartz."

* * *

"Ring a ding ding!" Mr. Smiley exclaimed barging into the Big Donut with Gary right behind him. "Serena! We'll need your finest bagels!"

Serena looked at him concerned. "Mr. Smiley are you sure you're alright? You were in here not even an hour ago asking for bagels and we told you three times that we don't sell bagels."

"What!?" he screamed. "But the bagel on the roof-"

"Mr. Smiley, we're the Big Donut. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh I'm fine." he said sounding out of breath. "I think I just need a moment."

As Mr. Smiley sat down at a table, Gary looked over towards Serena. "Can we talk about something in private?"

After she made sure there were no other customers, she lead him into the back where Clemont was working on baking. The back area of the store was a kitchen and prep room.

"Uh, what's that?" Gary asked nervously pointing towards the back wall. Covered in soot and ash, was the imprint of a person looking panicked.

"Sadie called that: "The Accident"." Serena explained. "That's all she and Lars told me before it was just myself and Clemont. What do you need to talk about?"

"How well did you guys know Lapis?"

"I only met her once." Clemont told him.

"She and I had a, complicated relationship to say the least."

"How so?"

Serena sighed. "When I first arrived here, I was still in love with Ash. Heck, I'm still not sure if I'm over him or not."

"Hold on," Clemont interrupted her. "I thought you and Jamie were a thing now after Deoxys attacked?"

"We talked about that after. The attraction is there, but we've mutually decided to take things slow for now. Just until we both fully get everything under control. Anyway, Lapis and I have a rivalry going on I guess. Things just got even crazier after-" but she quickly stopped herself with a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. The secret she'd been keeping from everyone had finally come out by accident.

"After what?"

She knew there was no hiding it now. With a deep breath, she confessed to Clemont and Gary. "Please don't tell Ash, but the night Lapis left she was acting very strangely before she abandoned him. Me and Misty investigated, and." she had to pause. "We think Lapis might be pregnant with Ash's child."

Both men looked at her then at each other in shock.

"If you think this, why haven't you told him?" Clemont asked.

Serena began to tear up. "How could I tell him? How can you tell someone that their soulmate is going to die and leave a child all alone?"

"There's more that we need to be concerned about." Gary spoke up. "Tell me, what does Lapis look like?"

"She's Ash's height. Blue skin, and a matching blue mullet. Blue dress too."

Gary's worst fears were confirmed. "Memories of what I saw as a Sapphire are coming back during my, uh, bagel run."

"Oh Arceus, what did you see?"

"I saw Lapis standing in a burning town. I didn't see much, but I saw her crying. She was also pregnant."

Serena broke down crying her eyes out now at the news.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Serena." Clemont tried to consult her.

But Gary wasn't taking the news well either. "I could feel it guys. I felt her fear, her anger, her sorrow. But there was something else I felt overall. I felt death."

"But. What do you mean you felt death?" Serena cried into Clemont's arms.

"I-I don't know. But all I do know, when whatever, or whenever, I saw happens to her, and death follows in her wake. I'm just not sure who."

* * *

The construction crew that Greg had hired to rebuild the burned down barn had finished their work for the week and had left the shell of the nearly finished building. All that was missing was the front wall.

James and Peridot had recruited Amethyst to help them pull the final wall up so the construction would go faster. Using her whip, Amethyst had created a pulley system and now all three were standing ready to put the wall into place.

"Ready?" James asked.

Both smaller Gems nodded.

"Alrighty then. On the count of three, we pull. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Because of Amethyst's brute strength, the actual process was the easiest thing James had ever done. Within seconds, the wall was firmly in place and the trio began celebrating with cheers and high fives.

After one of his gleeful neigh of a laugh, James turned back towards the other two. "Alright. I'm just gonna go and get the paint so we can get a head start on the-" but he stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly bumped into the wall, as there was no door. "Peri? Amethyst?" he asked turning back towards the others.

"Yeah?" Amethyst asked, seemingly ignorant to the situation.

"Where's the door hole?"

Peridot scoffed at him. "It's right there James. See? Amethyst and I drew it on with a marker." she explained pointing towards the wall. Sure enough, there was a crude drawing of the outline of the door to the barn done in a black marker.

James gave a "I can't believe this" look towards them. "You were both supposed to cut the door out with the power saw!"

"Dude," Amethyst interrupted him. "We're gonna."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

James's look turned from annoyed at the unbelievable situation, to furry. "So go get the power saw." he said gesturing for either of them to go out through the "door".

"Ok fine!" Peridot exclaimed going towards the door. After she bumped right into the wall, the reality of the situation finally struck her. "I see the problem."

"OH DO YOU!?"

"Dude, calm down." Amethyst said "I'll just break through the wall."

"NO!" Peridot sternley protested. "If you do, the whole barn will collapse! Then we'll be back at square one. We're this close to getting our home back!" tears began falling down her face now. "I-I don't want to lose my home again."

Seeing how much this place meant to Peridot, Amethyst backed down. "Alright Peri. Well, looks like we're stuck here until the construction crew comes in the morning."

"No, the crew doesn't work on the weekend." James told her.

"But today's Friday! You mean we're stuck here for the entire weekend?"

"Not if Peri uses her tablet to call Greg or Steven."

"Yes!" Peridot said, her demeanor changing from depressed to enthusiastic. But as soon as she began reaching for her device, her face turned to panic. "It's not here!"

"What!?" Amethyst screamed grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "You always have that thing! Where'd do put it!?"

"I-I think I left it on the toolbox outside."

James shrieked in worry. "That's just great! Now we're stuck here indefinitely!"

* * *

"It was Era 1. The Diamonds, unique in their flawlessness, sought to expand their perfection across the galaxy. And it was for this purpose that Pink Diamond chose her first colony, the planet Earth." Garnet explained.

"On Earth, every Gem was made to serve Pink Diamond, each with a role to play in her world's perfect empire. In comparison to their creator, their existence was ordinary. They were life-forms only meant to fit their mold, and no one had ever dared to think otherwise. Until there was Rose Quartz."

Ash looked at Steven and saw him tense up a bit at the mention of his mother's name. All he could do was put his arm on Steven's shoulder to show his support as Garnet continued.

"In stature, she was no different than any other Quartz, and for a time, she did her best to carry out her Diamond's bidding. However, she began to take notice of her strange colony and the life that existed there. Curiosity turned to appreciation. Appreciation turned to fondness. And fondness, turned to love. Soon she was unable to keep her findings a secret, and she began asking her fellow Gems if they knew of the life on Earth and what they made of it. She continued to pry her fellow kindergartners with questions so odd that word eventually made its way to Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz was summoned at once."

"Quartz" she then said in her impression of Pink Diamond.

"Began Pink Diamond." she then said in her normal voice.

"What have you been saying down there?" she continued with her impression of the slain Diamond.

"Why, Diamond." she then said in her impression of Rose.

"Rose pleaded,"

"It has come to my attention that your colony, Earth, bears life." The Rose impression continued. "While I know these organic life-forms serve no purpose, I ask that we leave this planet and spare their lives."

"Pink Diamond thought for a moment." Garnet returned to her normal speaking voice. "And then laughed, a wicked empty sound."

Putting back on her Pink Diamond impression "You wish to save these life-forms at the expense of our own? Ha! Don't be absurd. Return to your post, and I will forget your insolence."

"And with that, Rose Quartz was dragged back to her kindergarten for duty. Only Rose could no longer stand to continue aiding the destruction of Earth. She had no choice. She had to fight."

"Is this what you want? To inject? To build? I've seen the life that exists for itself, and it lives here!" she boomed in the speech Rose gave years ago. "Will you destroy it? Or will you join in it?"

"Rose's message began to resonate, to Pink Diamond's dismay. Her colony was falling apart. So, like a coward, she called for her Diamond allies, Yellow and Blue, to help. But Rose also found herself with allies, other Gems that were cast out for being wrong. A Pearl who belonged to no one. A Bismuth who built weapons for rebels instead of towers for tyrants. An entirely new fusion not for power, but for love. And countless other, all inspired by Rose to live for ourselves on Earth. She was our leader. And Earth was our precious home. And those who fought to save it became known as the Crystal Gems!"

Garnet's story resonated with everyone and light a fire under all of them. With a new sense of what Rose Quartz was, the off colors all stared in wonder.

"Unbelievable." Rhodonite softly said.

"There were Gems like us?" Right Rutile asked rhetorically.

"Fighting." Padparadscha said surprisingly in tune with everyone else.

"For. Their. Freedom?" Fluorite slowly asked.

"Yes, and we were fearless. It was an impossible fight, but we fought anyway. And the more Gems who saw us, the more who joined. But Pink Diamond's forces proved far too strong. Rose feared that soon she would have nothing left to protect. So Rose Quartz drew her rebel blade, and shattered Pink Diamond, saving the Earth for all time from her reign of terror."

"Your mom did all that!?" Lars asked Steven enthusiastically. "That's awesome!"

"Wait, what about the rest?" Rhodonite asked worryingly, "What happened after that?"

Ash, Steven, Pikachu and Garnet all looked at each other, knowing now Garnet was about to have to tell the most tragic part of Rose's story.

"The other Diamonds were furious. In a last ditch attempt to wipe out the rebellion, the Diamonds launched a direct attack against the Earth, and in their fury, they used their powers to end the fighting once and for all."

Ash remembered something Steven had said the last time he saw Centipeetle. "Damage from the Diamonds."

"I predict this story won't have a happy ending." Padparadscha "predicted".

"We were all told different stories." Left Rutile said.

"But they all ended the same way." Right Rutile followed.

"With. Rose Quartz. Being. Defeated." Fluorite finished, bringing the depressing mood back.

"This new version of the story is even worse!" Rhodonite wailed. "So, she was great, and they beat her? What are we supposed to get out of this? That we can never win?"

"We haven't yet, but we can." Garnet answered her removing her glasses to express her emotions, a rarity for the leader. "And we will! They said they annihilated Rose's rebellion, but here we are. They said they annihilated all of you on Homeworld, but here you are. They think they have us on the run, but they're the ones that are running from the truth. And the truth is, we are everywhere!"

"But how many of us can there be?" Rhodonite pessimistically asked.

"Way more than you think!" Steven decreed. "I was only on Homeworld for two days before I ran into you guys. There must be off colors all over the place!"

"And I wasn't even conscious before I met my friends working undercover on Homeworld." Ash said referring to Blue Zircon, Topaz and the Lapis squad.

"Rose used to say there was something about Earth. Something that set Gems free. But it's not just Earth. Look at you. Love, freedom, it's universal. You all prove it every moment you live as yourselves. You can show everyone." Garnet continued.

"We can do that?" Dawn asked.

"Not while we're floating around out here like sitting ducks!" Lars announced "Fluorite, let's take another look at that engine."

After Lars and his crew went down to the engine room to figure out the problem, Ash and Steven both sat down with Garnet as they waited.

"Hey, uh, Garnet?" Steven asked her. "When Connie, Ash, May and I were stranded on the jungle moon, I, we, saw something, a vision of Pink Diamond."

"What?" Ash asked surprised. "So did I."

"When Blue Diamond came to Earth, I had dreams where I saw through her eyes, and both Ash and I were crying her tears. If I'm having the same dreams about Pink Diamond, what if that means she's still out there?"

Garnet thought about it for a moment. "She's gone boys. Your mother made sure of that."

"But, we're both feeling such a strong connection." Ash continued.

Garnet wrapped herself around her boys. "Steven, you have empathetic powers that other Gems don't have. And Ash, your aurora has power that nobody can fully understand. You're both unusual, like them and like me. It's not something to fear. It's something to celebrate."

After her motivation, the lights came back on as the power returned. "Yes!" Lars announced "We did it!"

"Does this mean you guys can get back to Earth now?" Ash excitedly asked.

"Not yet Ash." May answered him. "The nova thrusters still need repairs."

"We can hit up the nearest colony for parts!" Lars decreed sitting back down in his captain's chair. "Rhodonite, tell me there's one nearby."

"Well, we aren't far from one of Yellow Diamond's asteroid mines. But that place will be crawling with Agates, Captain. It's incredibly dangerous!"

Lars laughed "so are we. Oh man this'll totally get under Emerald's skin more than we've ever have. Let's go!"

* * *

Mr. Smiley and Gary's quest for bagels had taken them to the outskirts of Beach City towards Ocean Town's Bagel Empire. Now they were sitting in the parking lot with a dozen bagels, but Mr. Smiley noticed the worried look on Gary's face.

"What's going on? You've gotta eat to keep your strength up Brandon."

"I'm Gary!" he screamed at him. "And in case you didn't notice Mr. Smiley, I'm going through a lot right now because I'm seeing someone's fate!"

For the first time the entire day, Mr. Smiley looked at him seriously. "Seeing fate? You mean like how Steven's big, red mom can?"

"Exactly."

"What, you see something crazy, like oh I don't know, a pregnant lady die?"

Gary nodded.

The smile faded from Mr. Smiley's face. "Oh damn, for real? Well, good thing it's only a POSSIBLE future you saw, and wasn't set in stone."

Gary looked at his employer oddly. "How do you know so much about future vision?"

Mr. Smiley laughed as he started up the car and began pulling out of the parking lot. "Believe it or not, Gary, but about a couple months ago Steven used it to help me out. See, a long time ago I had a falling out with a…." he paused for a moment, "...an old friend. Through circumstances Steven got that future vision thing. And at that same time, he came back to try and bury the hatchet. The problem with Mr. Frowney was-"

"Hold up." Gary interrupted, "Mr. Frowney? Like his actual name was Frowney?"

"Quentin Frowney thank you very much." Mr. Smiley said as he turned the car onto the highway turnpike. "Anyway, the problem was, that Frowney and I had conflicting personalities. And everytime I tried to make him feel better, his depression caused him to interpret it badly. And no matter what I would do or say, Steven only saw the situation ending badly. But you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I just ignored what he said, and talked to him anyway. And you know what? Steven was wrong. And because I just ignored what I saw, I got my partner back. And although he went back to London, we still make time to talk every single day."

Gary looked at him in disbelief. "So what you're saying is, even though your foreseen future was nothing but doom and gloom, you just ignored it and everything wound up alright?"

"Uh pretty much, yeah."

Gary leaned back in his seat in disbelief. "You know what? After all the crap I've gone through with the secrets and lying I've had to do about this, ignoring it is ironically the best advice I've gotten."

"EXACTLY!" Mr. Smiley screamed looking over towards Gary, taking his eyes off the road in the process.

"MR. SMILEY WATCH THE ROAD!" Gary screamed in fear as the car swerved into the next lane. Thankfully, he was just barely able to steer the car back into the proper lane before they could crash into the car next to them.

"Watch where you're driving yah moot!" the guy in the car they nearly hit screamed at them, throwing his shoe at them in the process.

The rest of the drive back to Beach City was in complete silence following their near death experience. After a few hours, Mr. Smiley pulled up towards the boardwalk just outside the Temple.

"Uh, thanks for the job, bagels and advice Mr. Smiley." he said getting out of the car.

"No problem, just be at Funland first thing in the morning. And keep in mind, fate isn't set in stone kid. And sometimes, things are a lot better than they appear to be. I'll bet your pregnant friend will be alright."

As soon as Gary stepped inside the Temple, Lion's mane glowed as Ash, Steven, Pikachu and Garnet returned.

"Well," Pearl said from the sofa, a book in her lap. "So much for my alone time."

"What do you mean alone time?" Ash asked.

"Amethyst, Peridot and James have been missing all day." she answered.

"I'm sure they're just working on the barn still." Ash answered. "Gary what's up? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Huh? Oh, it's just…" Gary halted debating telling Ash his newfound discovery. Then he remembered what Serena had told him. "Nothing, just had an interesting day. Now, who wants a bagel?"


	70. The Big Show

**Been awhile huh? Sorry, college put me in a bit of a setback with no free time. I barely passed my classes but I got it done thanks to my teachers liking me and saw I put up a good fight. Basically, be nice to your teachers, show them you care,and even if you don't care, just pretend you do, and if you show the effort, they'll give you a chance. Also, I will be temporarily closing my PMs for a little bit because I need some time to focus, it's nothing personal, but I've been getting distracted a lot lately and I just need some time to decompress. Reviews will still be open. Oh, and the new episodes were crazy, and I'm trying to incorporate them already. Ok. here we go. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

"Eat. Or I'll break your jaw and force it down your throat." The Iron Masked Marauder told his prisoners.

Reluctantly, Brock opened his mouth and allowed him to stuff a spoonful of the gruel he presented into his mouth. The tasteless mush caused him to gag slightly, but it was the only food he'd been given in days so he stomached it.

The Marauder then moved to his other prisoner chained to the wall of the Homeworld cruiser. "And because you're with junior," he told Misty, "you get two spoons."

Misty forced the paste down her throat with a hateful look on her face.

He gave her a nefarious smile. "Don't like the grub? Well consider yourself lucky, had it been up to me you'd be getting nothing at all. Blue Diamond is kidding herself by keeping you both alive."

Misty scoffed at him. "Actually, I think I'm still alive because you still don't have the pokeballs to kill me."

The Marauder's smile faded quickly to a furious scowl, grabbing her by the throat, he pulled her close to his face. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Marauder!" Jasper's voice boomed from behind them. "You're under orders, and your orders are to not hurt them."

Upon hearing Jasper's command, he stepped away. "Yes ma'am." he begrudgingly told her.

Having made her point across, Jasper exited the docked Homeworld ship that she had called home for the past few months during her hunt for her prized Lapis. The town around her was still in the midst of its burning following the unexpected attack, all the citizens of Twinleaf Town who weren't killed were in hiding, as Jasper was under orders to keep no prisoners other than Brock and Misty. But for probably the first time in her existence, Jasper had betrayed her orders and was now approaching the only other prisoner.

"Have you thought about my offer long enough Kenny?"

The Pokemon coordinator stood chained to a pike in the center of what was once his hometown. Reluctantly, he looked up from the ground to stare his captor in the face.

"You give me your word nobody is going to get hurt?"

Jasper smiled. "Dear Kenny, I give you my word I will not hurt anyone. So long as you do exactly what I say."

* * *

Lapis lazily opened her eyes feeling quite relaxed for the first time in a long time. But how could she not feel relaxed when she got to wake up to the sight that greeted her every morning?

"Good morning." Ash softly told his wife with a tranquil smile. "You seem in good spirits."

"How could I not be? I get to wake up to see you." she answered delivering a quick peck on his nose.

The wood floor of the barn squeaked as Pikachu ran over towards his master and jumped into the bed to greet them. Then a second set of footsteps came from the corner of the barn and jumped onto the bed with them, landing with a thud.

"Woah!" Ash exclaimed with surprise, "easy there pumpkin. You're getting big, you'll hurt us one day." he told the little girl that was now in the bed with them.

"Sorry Daddy." the four year old, black haired little girl told him. "I'm just so excited for Auntie Peridot to show me the tractor today!"

Ash's smile turned to worry. "Oh right. You know, I don't think I trust a hyperactive four year old with a tractor. I'd better be supervising that. Come on Pikachu" he said getting out of bed.

"Hyperactive four year old?" James cheekily asked from the sofa with Misty and Brock both by his side. "You mean Peridot?"

"Yeah James, Peri will absolutely love that "little" comment." Ash answered him, putting emphasis on the "little" for added comedic effect.

Lapis watched her husband leave with Pikachu, a tranquil smile on her face. Then she felt an attention getting tug on her dress. "What is it sweetie?"

"Mommy?" the little girl asked with an innocent smile on her face "why did you do it?"

She looked at her daughter confused "what do you mean?"

"Why did you hurt Daddy by running away?" she asked, her smile still on her face.

As Lapis tried to process what her daughter just asked, she saw the couch and the rest of her family suddenly fade away. Soon after, she saw the rest of the barn was gone as well, leaving only herself and her daughter in the blackness.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." she sickly told Lapis in her arms. To Lapis's horror, she immediately began to fade away into dust.

"Lash? LASH!?" she screamed as her little girl disappeared, leaving Lapis completely alone. "NO!" she screamed as the awful feeling of solitude overcame her. Then the dust cloud that was once her child began to take a different shape. Its shape was of an enormous, winged beast with skin of blood red and black. Looking down at Lapis through its intimidating, purple eyes, the monster gave off an evil aura and screamed an ear piercing scream at her.

"Lapis?" Cynthia asked concerned. "Lapis are you alright?"

Lapis awoke with a gasp and covered in sweat. "Cynthia, check the baby!" she screamed in fear.

Without a question, the champion immediately placed her ear onto Lapis's tummy and listened for any indication the child was healthy. "Seems like the baby's alright. What's wrong?"

Lapis gave a sigh of relief. "Ash told me of many different pokemon, but there was one that stuck with me. It's the one of destruction, and I think I just saw it in my dream."

"Yveltal." Cynthia whispered, Lapis could hear the worry in her voice. "What you're describing is Yveltal, the pokemon of destruction."

"But why did I dream of it?"

Cynthia pondered it. "You told me that the last time you and Ash fused that because both of your minds were tranquil, Lash was fully capable of controlling Ash's aurora. I suspect that, along with carrying Ash's child, has imprinted a part of his aurora to you. And Yveltal was attempting to send you a message of sort."

They both exited the tent to see Cilan and Cress both cooking dinner over the fire, while everyone else was trying to pack up the Meowth balloon for the morning.

"Put yah backs inta it!" Meowth ordered Barry from his seat on the log.

"Well maybe we'd be able to get this done sooner, if you'd get off your furry butt and give us a helping paw!" Jessie sassed the pokemon.

Ignoring the bickering, Cilan turned to the girls. "Dinner's ready." he said offering Lapis a bowl of stew.

Before she could take the bowl, a high pitched scream began to emit from the surrounding woods of Route 201.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

While everyone else was listening in worry, Lapis's motherly instincts were kicking in. To her, the screaming sounded like a creature in pain, and she had to take matters into her own hands.

"Lapis, where are you going!?" Chili screamed as she suddenly got up and ran towards the screech without a single word.

"Stay here!" Cynthia ordered the others as she began to follow.

* * *

"Okay. I spy, with my superior eye," Peridot said looking around the unfinished barn "something that is, purple."

"IT'S AMETHYST!" James screamed in anger. "IT'S BEEN AMETHYST FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!" he continued to scream getting up from his seat on the floor and kicking over a paint can in fury. "I can't take it in here any longer!"

"James chill." Amethyst told her friend. "The others are bound to go looking for us sooner or later.

* * *

"Have you seen Amethyst, James and Peri?" Ash asked Pearl on the warp pad. "Don't think I've seen them since Friday."

"I'm sure they're just having some sort of adventure on their own. One time Amethyst got lost in her own room for an entire month. I'm sure they're fine." she answered him.

"So," the former mayor of Beach City addressed the two as he gingerly got off the warp pad. "I guess I just gotta take anything I like?"

"No Mr. Dewey." Pearl answered him, annoyed with the fact that he had invited himself "We took the kids out here to continue their training to defend themselves for when Homeworld and Team Rocket. Today, we are salvaging weapons from this old battlefield."

As former Mayor Dewey joined the other teens in the strawberry lined gem battlefield, Ash and Pearl both watched them all from the warp pad.

"Look at them all Pearl, do you really think you can really train them to become capable warriors?"

Pearl sighed "I don't know. But I think we'll have our work cut out for us."

In the end, Buck had chosen a sword, Jenny took a pair of sais, Kiki found a quiver and bow, Jamie selected a crossbow, Sour Cream picked a battleaxe, Sadie got a mace, and Kevin picked a what appeared to be a drill of sorts.

"Dad, we're all waiting on you, just pick something already." Buck impatiently told his father.

"Don't rush me son." he said looking around, "ah, here we go!" he exclaimed picking something up and rejoining the others on the warp pad. "Alright, let's go! I'm sure this is some sort of alien, explosive device."

"Should we tell him that's just a rock?" Ash whispered to Pearl.

"Just let him have this moment." Pearl decided, activating the warpad and returning to the Temple. "Okay, just leave your weapons here for the night and training begins in the morning."

"Actually Ms. Pearl," Jenny spoke up, "tomorrow doesn't work, we got our big show in Empire City tomorrow night."

Ash groaned, "aw that's right. I've been so caught up in training I completely forgot I promised I'd go with you guys to help set up."

* * *

That very next evening, Sadie Killer and the Suspects, their new manager Greg, Ash and Steven were traveling towards Empire City, where Greg had hooked them up with their first gig.

"You sure you're gonna be alright Ash?" Greg asked from behind the wheel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it's your first time back in Empire City since the bachelor party-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Greg." he interrupted him, "Not a day goes by I think about what happened that night, but tonight, I'm here to just have fun and help my friends. Especially after all they've done to help me."

Greg smiled warm heartedly, "you're a strong kid Ash. I respect- Oh geez." he said as they passed what was once the boulevard where Le Hotel was. The outside was completely blocked off and there was heavy construction continuing after The Iron Masked Marauder destroyed half a city block to try and find Lapis nearly a month ago. Trying to put the depressing thought of the coming war behind them, Ash turned back towards the band.

"Come on guys, smile for Steven's camera!" he said pointing towards the old camcorder Steven had filming with for the entire car ride.

"YEAH!" Jenny immediately squealed hugging Sadie. "I'm so excited! It's our first big show!" The band then celebrated taking each other by the hand and raising their fists in the air excitedly.

"I love enthusiasm!" Buck said in his usual monotone voice, despite his big smile.

After Greg pulled up to the venue, Steven took the band to their dressing room camera still in hand.

"Ok, Ash, I'm gonna need you to help get Sour Cream's soundsystem up first since it'll be heaviest. Then we'll both get the amplifiers and the coffin set up. I've gotta manage these camera setups."

"Copy that Greg." he told his father figure. With the stereo loaded up into the trolley, he began to push it onto the empty stage.

"Ash." he heard a deep, familiar voice whisper into his ear.

Spinning around quickly, Ash looked to see who called his name. But he saw no one. "Hello?" he called out to see nobody was near him. Brushing it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he continued to set up the equipment.

"Ash." he heard it again.

He looked around to see nobody again. Getting worried, he backed away over toward the others, hoping it was one of the others calling for him and he wasn't going insane.

"What do you mean you don't know how to tie a tie?" he heard Jenny ask Buck as he entered the conversation.

"Yeah, like, didn't your dad teach you? He used to wear them everyday." Sour Cream continued.

Ash looked over towards his friend and saw that wrapped around his neck was a red neck tie as if were a scarf. "They were clip ons."

"Hey, were any of you guys calling me?" he asked them.

"No, why do you ask?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You guys just go out there and kill it." he said brushing off his concern.

As he took his position with Steven and Greg backstage, Sadie Killer and the Suspects took the stage. The trio, bound in funeral attire, each began to play their instruments as the smoke machines activated and a prop coffin popped out from the floor, opening with a pale Sadie dressed in a white sheet.

" _I used to be sick. Sick and tired. Delirious, dizzy, terrified. But I'm suddenly out of bed. You'd never believe I was almost-"_

Her happy demeanor became enraged as her character waved her hand in front of Buck, who just ignored her.

" _Why can't you see me!?"_

She did the exact same thing as she went up to Sour Cream.

" _Why can't you see me!?"_

Then she went up to Jenny

" _I think I might be-"_

She returned to the coffin in defeat.

" _A g-g-g-ghost."_

She screamed in rage and kicked over the coffin, standing up and turned her attention to the cheering audience.

" _Can't you see that I exist, and I don't need an exorcist, to let me out? Look at me and I'll appear. Why can't you see that I'm right here? That I'm right here. Why can't you see me? Why can't you see me? I think I might be, a g-g-g-ghost."_

The performance drew a standing ovation from the crowd

"You guys were amazing!" Greg excitedly told the group, an older woman who Ash had'nt met before was standing alongside Greg.

"Yeah we were!" Jenny awarded herself.

"Sadie you nailed that last part!" Ash told them.

"Greg, where'd you find these kids?" the woman asked "Reminds me of your old space gimmick. Except people actually like it. I'm just kidding, you were very ahead of your time. But Sadie Killer and the Suspects, that crowd was going crazy. You're really something. You kids are welcome to play at the venue anytime."

"Ms. Justice." the club's bouncer said approaching the woman. "We have another drunk at the bar."

She sighed, "Alright, give me a minute. Good to see yah again Greg, and you kids really were amazing."

"Who was that?" Ash asked once the group was alone.

"Just an old friend. Sunshine Justice is the owner of this place and the one who set this little gig up."

"Ash." he heard the voice from earlier, a splitting headache forming in his head now.

"What was that?" Steven asked, Ash now realizing the others could hear the voice.

"Who was that?" Greg asked, a little concerned. "Ash are you alright? You're turning red."

Ash took Jenny's makeup mirror and looked at himself, sure enough he was turning red in the face, as his headache grew.

"I-I don't know. The last time I had a headache this bad, was the time Blue Diamond took me. Let's hop- AH!" he screamed in agony as the headache became more worse than before.

"Oh my gosh." Jenny decreed, as she and Sour Cream caught their friend as he collapsed from the pain. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Slowly getting back up, Ash tried his best to recollect himself.

"Ash." the voice echoed once more, this time it was much more focused. Interestingly enough, Ash's headache was now fading rapidly. Looking up, everyone saw who the source of the voice was.

"Hello again old friend." Mewtwo said floating above them all.

Seeing this unknown creature, and that it was the source of his friend's pain, Buck quickly armed himself with his guitar and charged the pokemon. Only to be thrown into the wall by a psychic attack.

"Mewtwo stop! Let him go he's my friend!" Ash screamed.

The pokemon acknowledged his friend's request and released Buck.

"Ash, what is that?" Greg asked.

But Ash was more focused on the pokemon in front of him. "Mewtwo, what are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I'm not here. I'm merely a projection that I created using the connection of aurora. My apologies for causing you any discomfort. I've been searching for you to warn you of what I've learned. Giovanni has captured Xerneas."

Ash's eyes widened with worry.

"What's a Xerneas?" Jenny asked.

"The pokemon of creation." Mewtwo answered her. "With nobody to ensure the balance of creation and destruction, Yveltal is lost and in danger of falling to the same fate. I have taken it upon myself to stop him. I am here to inform you on Arceus's behalf."

"No, Mewtwo, you can't take on him by yourself. He has both the power of a Diamond and now the power of Xerneas at his disposal." Ash desperately warned.

"Ash, you're needed here to face Homeworld. Giovanni will stop at nothing until both our world and this world are his. Besides, there is no one to put Giovanni in line. I must stop him while there is still time." he explained as he began to fade away.

"No! Mewtwo! Stop! You can't!" Ash protested, but he was too late, and Mewtwo's projection was gone.

* * *

Lapis ran through the forest, careful to avoid the low hanging branches after the screeching. She finally reached the clearing and saw the cries were coming from the shore of Lake Verity. Slowly approaching the rocky shore, she saw a blue creature with a spiked shell on its back laying on the shore.

The creature looked towards her and let out another cry of fear and pain.

"Hey." she softly told the creature, lifting her hand up to show she wasn't a threat. "Hey it's alright."

"It's a Lapras." she heard Cynthia say from behind her. "It's been beached."

The Lapras softly cried again, this time it seemed to be aware that Lapis posed no threat to her and was begging for help.

"What do I have to do?" Lapis asked.

"We have to get it back into the water."

"Ok." Lapis answered her. She gently raised a water hand and lifted the pokemon up off the ground. Although Lapras looked scared at first, the pokemon accepted the help and began to calm down. "There you go." she said after the pokemon was safe in the water.

"Congratulations Lapis." Cynthia said placing her hand on her pupil's shoulder. "You've passed the first test of motherhood."

Lapis's smile faded, she had passed a test she'd never get to see her final grade to. Then she remembered what they were talking about earlier. "Why would Yveltal visit me in my dream?"

Cynthia looked up at the night sky illuminated by the full moon. "Yveltal is the pokemon of destruction, essentially the pokemon of death. Legend goes that if Yveltal visits, it means death follows shortly after."

As Lapis tried to process what was just told her, the Lapras suddenly nudged her with its snout affectionately. When Lapis looked into the water type's eyes, she felt the imeditate connection between them.

"Ash told me about how he rescued and looked after a baby Lapras a few years ago. Are you the Lapras Ash Ketchum saved?"

Lapras nodded happily.

"Seems that there's a maternal connection here." Cynthia evaluated. "I think that Lapras wants to return the favor. Here." she said handing Lapis a dive ball.

"Lapras, would you like to join my party?" she asked presenting the dive ball.

Lapras immediately pressed the button on the dive ball using his nose, and allowed the ball to capture him. The bittersweet moment was finished off by Cynthia placing her arm on her shoulder, "Congratulations Lapis. Come on, the others are probably worried."

Lapis smiled, "Alright.'


	71. Pool Hopping

**I know mother's day was a while ago, but I just want to point out how much mother's day must suck for Steven. I mean, you've got three moms you've gotta get gifts for, all the while your actual mother is dead, or part of you. This is just something funny that I found out about myself the other day, I absolutely LOVE the word "delicious". It's just a really fun word to say. Anyway, here we go. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Walking up the stairs to the main living room, Tracey Sketchit took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he had to face the depressing sight that waited for him. Sitting on the couch was his mentor the great pokemon expert Professor Samuel Oak. Next to him was his old friend Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's mother. Sitting down on the chair next to them, he saw both their gazes fixated on the news report being broadcasted.

"Experts now claim that the destruction of Mount Coronet was the result of an earthquake along a volcanic fault line." the newscaster stated. "The destruction of the Sinnoh landmark last week has left thousands of both people and pokemon without homes, electricity or running water, though no fatalities have been reported as of yet. Though that number is subject to change as recovery efforts continue."

"They're lying." the professor said angrily.

"What?" Tracy asked confused.

"They're lying about why it collapsed. True Mount Coronet was settled on a volcanic fault, but an earthquake wouldn't be able to cause such devastation unless it was at least a nine on the Richter scale. We would've been able to detect it in advance. They're lying about what's going on."

Both Tracy and Ms. Ketchum looked at each other. Ever since Gary disappeared, the once joyful Professor had fallen into a depression that hindered his work. But before either of them could say anything else, they saw both Ash and Gary's pictures appear on the screen along with a large number of other faces.

"In other news, the alarming number of missing persons across the regions still has authorities baffled. The number of missing persons across each region has risen to forty nine worldwide. This epidemic began nearly a year ago when Ash Ketchum, a sixteen year old pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, disappeared in Viridian City. The list of missing persons now includes high profile pokemon trainers, including the champion of the Sinnoh Region, several gym leaders from different regions, and even a decorated member of the police force."

The three watched as the reporter looked offscreen a bit shocked as a piece of breaking news suddenly came in.

"I've just received word that an emergency press conference from the president of the pokemon league Mr. Charles Goodshow, has just commenced. We now go to live to Mr. Goodshow's announcement."

The image changed to a press conference held by a very short, elderly man wearing the attire of a six year old boy, complemented by an enormous, grey beard. The caption below him read "Charles Goodshow: Pokemon league president."

"In regards to these mass disappearances of both gym leaders and trainers alike, along with the Mount Coronet disaster, all Pokemon League activities and events are hereby suspended indefinitely. I will now turn it over to the Sinnoh Region Elite Four Flint, Aaron, Bertha, and Lucian." Mr. Goodshow explained.

The fire type member of the Elite Four Flint took the podium calmly, though in his eyes there was worry. "A state of emergency has been declared throughout the Sinnoh Region. As of eight A.M. the Sinnoh Region will be under martial law, and a nationwide curfew of seven P.M. tonight will be put into effect. Any citizen that is caught outdoors will be subject to arrest and detainment without counsel. No longer attempt to seek shelter in private residences no matter how safely protected or well stocked. All citizens are expected to retain all ownership rights and records to private property, but should not attempt to transport or defend said property. Any attempt at looting will be prosecuted with deadly force if necessary, as will any attempts at vigilantism, or secessionist political activity. Thank you and Arceus bless the Sinnoh Region."

The well read psychic type Elite Four member Lucian took the microphone as Flint stepped down. "No questions."

Hearing the news about how dire the situation in Sinnoh truly was, and suspicious that the disappearance of his grandson must have something to do with all that was happening, Professor Oak had to turn the TV off.

"Samuel," Ms. Ketchum sympathetically told her friend as he began to cry. "We know that Ash is safe in that other dimension. We need to hold out hope that Gary's safe there as well."

But her attempt to calm him was interrupted by a loud cry coming from outside. Tracey went outside to see what was wrong, and saw Ash's Bulbasaur calling out.

"Bulbasaur, what's wrong?"

Bulbasaur pointed his snout upward, and when Tracey looked up, he knew what was happening was incredibly important. "Professor, Ms. Ketchum, you're gonna want to come out here."

The two adults slowly stepped outside and gasped.

"Professor, what is that?"

All Professor Oak's worry was replaced with shock at the being that floated down from the sky.

"Do not be alarmed. I've sensed Ash Ketchum's aurora from you." Mewtwo said floating down to the ground level and pointing towards Ash's mother. "Where is Giovanni?"

* * *

"AMETHYST! JAMES!" Ash called out as he, Steven, Pikachu and Lion walked down the boardwalk looking for their missing friends.

"PERIDOT!" Steven called out as well. He then looked from his spot on Lion's back towards Ash and saw the worry on his face. "Don't worry Ash, we'll find them."

"What? No, I know they can take care of themselves just fine. I'm worried about what Mewtwo told us."

"I don't know Ash, I mean, he came to us from another dimension just to tell you something. Besides, you saw how he threw Buck into that wall without breaking a sweat. I'm sure Mewtwo can take care of himself."

"Bud it's not that, Mewtwo is one of the most powerful beings on my planet. I'm upset because he told us he's going to kill Giovanni. You remember how dark I got when Deoxys attacked, I'm scared he's gonna do something he's gonna regret."

As they turned the corner, they saw Mayor Nanefua organizing an evacuation route with her staff outside of Fishstew Pizza.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's scared." he remarked.

"Yeah, I guess with all the abductions, everything's changing. I mean, with Lars in space and Sadie rocking out, all we've got at the Big Donut now are Serena and Clem-" Steven began to say as they passed the Big Donut.

"You might wanna rethink that thing about not that many people working at the Big Donut." Ash said pointing inside.

Both looked inside the restaurant to the sight of both Serena and Garnet working behind the front counter.

"Garnet?" Steven asked.

Leaving Pikachu and Lion outside, the two entered the restaurant.

"Hello." the tallest Gem said in a professional manner from behind the counter. "Welcome to the Big Donut."

"I have so many questions." Steven said as they both approach the counter.

"You'll have to wait your turn." she told them. Afterwards, she threw a paper bag into the air and tossed nearly a half dozen donuts into it, catching the bag before it fell and handed it to the customer in front of them. "Welcome to the Big Donut. How may I serve you?"

"Do I even wanna ask?" Ash asked Serena.

She shrugged, "I don't know, she just walked in here last night asking for a job."

"I never thought we'd see you working here. Have we fallen on hard times?" Steven then asked concerned.

Garnet cracked a smile. "Oh Steven, this isn't about making ends meet. This is about being random."

"Are you serious?" Ash asked extremely confused.

"Yes."

I, don't understand." Steven said.

"Serena, take care of the people behind them." Garnet requested pouring a cup of coffee. She then dumped it onto the counter so it would puddle into a web shape. "My future vision allows me to see down the rivers of possibility," she explained pointing to the different links in the coffee. "Granting me insight into the possible realities our actions move us towards. But that doesn't mean I can predict everything. What I'm interested in are these extremely unlikely realities." she continued pointing to several small droplets around the main puddle. "When we act in unnatural ways, we create new, unforseen paths, and arrive at these pools of improbability." she then slid her finger from the drop to the puddle creating a new stream to prove her point.

"Oh, so you just want to do stuff you usually don't do just to see what happens?" Steven asked.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up "I didn't foresee you understanding that."

"So, you gonna clean that coffee?" Ash asked.

"That's what I'd normally do." Garnet answered. "Let's see what happens when we don't."

They stared at the coffee for a few admittedly awkward moments before it dripped from the counter to the floor.

"We are now dwelling in a totally new pool of improbability. My future vision is useless here."

Both Ash and Steven looked at each other in awe.

"I'm scared, but intrigued." Steven confessed.

"That's the spirit! Let's get even more intriguing!" Garnet exclaimed flipping herself over the counter, shifting her body to be muscular enough so with a single flex her Big Donut employee uniform was reduced to shreds. "I quit! Come on boys!"

Garnet left her post with both boys in either arm and exited the building. Lion was already gone and had left Pikachu on one of the tables, who looked clearly annoyed at the fact he was abandoned as he returned to his master's shoulder.

"So what now?" Ash asked the Gem.

Garnet thought for a second. "Instead of selling food, let's order some."

"Like what?"

"Let's do pizza."

Steven looked excited. "Now you're talking my language!" Taking out his phone, he called Fishstew. "Uh, I wanna order a pizza."

"Ten pizzas!" Garnet exclaimed.

"No, twenty pizzas!" Ash joined in.

"Yeah! Twenty pizzas!" Steven spoke into the phone. "Toppings? Surprise me!"

"Now you're both getting it!" Garnet said excitedly.

"I guess deviler it to the Temple." Steven began to say before he came to a realization. "No, that's exactly what they'll be expecting."

"Go weirder!" Garnet encouraged him.

"Deliver it to the ocean! No, no no! To Kansas! No, to the moon!" Steven demanded into the phone.

"Remember, improbable, not impossible." Garnet reminded him.

"Where's the last place they'd expect to deliver a pizza?" Steven thought.

An idea finally came to Ash, "I know, tell them to deliver to Fishstew Pizza."

Nearly thirty minutes later, the three picked up their twenty pizzas.

"Now boys, what do you typically do when you obtain pizza?"

Steven thought for a moment. "Eat it?" But Ash had beaten Steven to the punch and had devoured nearly half of one of the pizzas he carried.

"Wait, we're not gonna eat all these?"

"Nope," Garnet discouraged him, "In this timeline, we do the opposite of that." She then looked over towards a completely random guy in the street. "HEY YOU! Have a pizza!" she exclaimed throwing one of the pizzas directly at him.

The pizza flew like a frisbee into the guy with enough force to send him to the ground. Thankfully, he quickly got back up "Hey thanks!" he called to them.

With the exception of the pizza Ash had eaten, they went across Beach City handing out pizza. Towards the end of the day, they had only one left.

"One more pizza to deliver." Ash stated.

"I think Vidalia's house is around here. Let's bring her the last pie." Steven suggested.

Garnet smiled. "That would be nice. She must be so upset that her son was taken into space by those Homeworld Gems, May and Dawn."

Ash and Steven both looked at her confused. "You mean Onion? He isn't in space. He's right over there." Steven then explained pointing down the road. They all looked just in time to see Onion jump over a fence with a large sack over his shoulder.

Garnet needed a moment to collect herself. "Sorry, I must be thinking of a different timeline."

The two boys looked at each other slightly unnerved. "Okay." Ash broke the silence. "Well I'm sure she'll still like some pizza even if her son is still on Earth. Let's head out."

As they approached the house's front door, Garnet aggressively knocked on the door. "Mother Onion, open up!"

"In the garage!" they heard the voice of Sour Cream and Onion's mother call out.

Garnet threw herself through the curtain that shielded the garage from the outside world, landing with a squatting pose once on the other side, causing Vidalia to scream in fear. "Get excited for pizza!"

Steven and Ash both joined her. "We've got pepper flakes and we're not afraid to use them!"

Surrounded by paintings of Amethyst, Vidalia was still screaming while hiding behind another painting.

"Wait a minute, Steven? Ash? What are you guys doing here? Trying to scare me to death?"

"Oh sorry, we were just trying to bring you a pizza in the most unlikely way possible." Steven apologized. "Want a slice?"

"Sure, I could use a break." she said going over to a stepping stool. "I've been working on this still life of this step stool, but I just don't feel inspired."

Garnet looked at the stool excited, then walked over towards the stool striking a pose. "Paint me like one of your Amethysts."

Steven grabbed Ash by the arm and lead him to the pose "Paint us too!"

Vidalia laughed "So, you wanna be my muse eh?"

"If it's not too much trouble. We promise to be inspiring."

She thought it over and picked up a charcoal pencil. "Yeah, I think this is just what I needed. Strike a pose."

Garnet placed her arm to her side and posed. "It's struck."

Steven leapt onto Garnet's raised hand as Ash posed down by her legs.

"Ok, don't move. I need to capture your essence." she spent nearly forty five minutes sketching. While Ash had chosen a more comfortable posse, Steven had begun to wobble in Garnet's hand.

"Garnet, how long do you see me holding still?" he uncomfortably asked.

"Who knows? The odds of us being here are so slim, I can't ev-" she began to say before a crashing sound caught her attention. Ash heard it too, and looked over to see a trash can knocked over on the driveway. Rummaging through the garbage was a small kitten with black and orange colored spots along its otherwise white body, it also only had one eye. "Boys, look."

Steven followed Ash and Garnet's gaze and he gave a look of admiration just as the kitten ran off. "B-baby kitten? Is it possible that we chase that sweet cat?"

Ash looked up to Garnet and noticed how she was beginning to sweat as if she were in pain. "It's, it's up to you."

"Yes?" Ash answered her unsure.

"Don't ask me, tell me!"

"Yes!" Steven insisted.

As soon as Steven answered, Garnet threw him to the ground as he lead the others out the garage after their new furry friend. "Sorry Vidalia, maybe next time!"

"Wait! You're essence!" she called out to them as they turned the corner into the woods nearby. The kitten ducked into the nearby shrubs.

"That's one fast kitten. You think we can catch it?"

"If we don't lose sight of it." Garnet answered him. Ash took note that Garnet looked even more distressed.

"Garnet, are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine Ash. I'm just focused."

They followed the cat through the shrubs, but the height was so low that even Steven had to get on his knees and crawl. After they reached the opening at the end of the small maze of shrubs, the sky began to darken from the storm clouds above. Steven pushed the bushes at the other side of the clearing and finally located the kitten, only to see there were four more with them.

"Aw there's more of them. Aww, and they have no food. Aww, and they have no one to take care of them. Guys, we've got to help these kittens." he began to grab kitten after kitten and hand them over to Ash and Garnet. Because Pikachu was already on Ash's shoulder, Garnet had to take the blunt of the kittens. "Who knows what would've happened to them if we didn't find them?"

"Alright," Ash stated. "I think it's time to stop being random and find out what to do with these little , what do you think?"

But Garnet gave no answer. Looking back, he saw Garnet hunched over, on the verge of crying.

"There's so many cats. So many possibilities."

"It's too much? Okay, can you just focus on this one?" Steven asked presenting the one-eyed cat to her. The dark clouds above began to thunder as it began to rain. "What's this one's future?"

"I-I-I don't know!" she finally cried out. "I don't know anything anymore!"

"Garnet, are you alright? What's wrong?" Ash asked, now even more concerned.

"Boys, lately I've just felt so lost."

Steven, still a little naive after all that's happened, looked at her. "It's okay, I know how to get us back to town."

"No, it's not that. It's you. You've both made so many decisions I didn't expect, giving yourselves up to Homeworld, coming back through Lion's mane. The future you've both created was so improbable that I didn't see it coming at all, and now I can't understand where this timeline is going. We're on the outskirts of the possible, following trickles to who knows where. Everyone's looking to me for answers. I can't stand it! It's so hard for me to just exist in the first place, boys. I want to love being alive. I want to love that there are so many possibilities , but I'm the one with this ability, so I've got to be our guide. I thought, if I could use my future vision to jump into improbable futures, I could get ahead of the next big, unexpected change, but I don't know what I'm doing here! I can't tell what's probable anymore! Anything could happen! Anything could happen to these cats! Anything could happen to you!" she explained as she began to cry.

Ash had never seen Garnet in this state of mind before. But before he could relax her, Steven spoke up for him.

"That's true, but maybe instead of thinking of all the things that could happen, let's just pick the thing we want to happen, and do that." he reassured her with a smile. "So, what do you want to happen next?"

"I-I want to get these cats out of the rain."

Steven summoned his shield to use as an umbrella "And then what?"

One step at a time, they managed to get the cats out of the rain and back to Vidalia's house. Steven called up the local animal shelter while Ash and Garnet kept the cats calm.

"Great news, the shelter has a foster program. They said they can pick up the pets tomorrow. How are the little guys holding up?"

Garnet smiled. "I think I get it."

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"Why my future vision has been so off. I have to change the way I think about you Steven. I've been looking into probable futures when you act like a child. I keep expecting you to run from responsibility and turn to me for help, but you don't do that anymore. Those futures aren't probable at all. There's nothing wrong with this timeline or my future vision. I just need to factor in that you've grown up."

Steven laughed "I guess I have, but it's only because I'm trying to be more like you. You always know what to do."

"Not always." Garnet answered him. Almost immediately, the one-eyed cat in her lap leapt off her and tried to jump off the table. Only for Garnet to catch her in one arm with reflexes just as fast. "Okay, most of the time." she looked up to the cat. "I want to adopt this one. There's something about her."

"Is that a probable future?" Ash joked.

"It is now. Besides, I've missed having someone cute and vulnerable to take care of. I think I'll call her "Steven."

"Isn't that gonna get confusing?" Steven asked.

"Alright then. Cat Steven it is."

"You're adopting one?" Vidalia asked entering with her finished painting of the three. "Too bad I couldn't get her in your portrait, which I managed to finish by the way."

Steven gasped excitedly "Really? What about our essence?"

"Well, I fudged it, but I think I got it." she explained giving them the picture.

After wishing Vidalia a good night, the three left the house with Cat Steven and their picture in tow. Just as the rain began to stop, Ash suddenly remembered what he and Steven were doing earlier that day. "Oh sweet Arceus, we forgot to look for Amethyst, James and Peridot!"

* * *

Listening to the rain fall out of boredom because there was nothing else to do in the empty, sealed off barn, Amethyst sat in discontent. Because there neither Gem required food or water she and Peridot were perfectly fine. James however, was going insane. He sat in his own corner of their makeshift prison rocking back-and-forth.

"James," Peridot asked extremely concerned "James, are you alright?"

The former Team Rocket member looked over towards her, but his malnourishment took over him and he began to see things. Looking over towards her, James saw not his little, green buddy, but his despised former fiance of his childhood arranged marriage Jessebelle.

"James my dear, it's time for the wedding." the southern belle he saw in Peridot's place told him.

"NO!" James screamed putting his hands up in defense while muttering to himself.

Not wanting to get slapped by her delirious friend, Peridot gave up and took a seat next to Amethyst.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not sure." Peridot answered her in a defeated tone. They had all been stuck inside for the entire weekend, but the rain seemingly cancelled the construction crew from coming that day.

"You know, I could just bash the wall down Peri." Amethyst suggested.

Peridot groaned, "I already told you, we can't break the barn. If we do, then we'll lose our home again. And then Lapis won't come ba-" she covered her mouth as the tears began to fall.

Amethyst took a deep breath. "Peri, do you wanna talk about it?"

Peridot sighed "Ever since she left, it's been nothing but "Oh poor Ash", and "I feel so bad for Ash". Well he wasn't the only one who cared about Lapis you know! I mean, after everything we'd been through together. After how much we came to respect one another she just takes off? Bye, screw you?" she began to cry much harder now that she had finally opened up.

Amethyst clenched her fist. "I know how you feel Peri. Back when Lapis escaped from being Malachite, I grabbed her and stopped her from falling into the Earth's crust. Some days I feel like I should've just let her fall considering all the trouble she's caused us." she confessed. "Not gonna lie, it hurts to see Ash like that. He was the only person to ever seem to care what I wanted, and never judged. To see a guy so caring reduced to a blubbering mess-"

"What it sounds like," James said finally snapping out of his trance and weakly crawling over to them, "is that you two just need to find a way to cope with everything."

"And how would you suggest that?"

"I don't know, find like a hobby or something."

Both took James's advice to heart. "Maybe that's just what I need." Peridot admitted.

"Whatever you decide, we'll be there for you Peri." James told her as both he and Amethyst hugged her. "Now come on, we can last just one more day in here."

"Yeah." the two Gems enthusiastically agreed as they all waited for the sun to set.

"I CAN'T STAND IT IN HERE ANYMORE!" Peridot suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs in blind panic. "MAGNEZONE, USE ELECTROBALL!" she then screamed summoning her pokemon. The electric attack struck the wall of the barn, creating a cloud of debris and dust. And as the structure began to collapse, they made their escape.

"Oh, Greg and the construction crew are gonna be so mad." Amethyst commented at the ruins as James tried his best to calm Peridot down.

* * *

"Oh sweet Arceus, we forgot to look for Amethyst, James and Peridot!" Ash exclaimed as he, Steven and Garnet now stood in the front porch of the Temple. As soon as he said this however, a loud explosion came from where the barn used to be.

"What was that?!" Steven screamed in worry.

"Just them." Garnet revealed using her newly restored future vision. She gently handed Steven Cat Steven. "Get her comfortable please Steven, I have to take care of one more thing."

Garnet made her way across the beach until she reached the place she called her job until that morning, just in time to see Serena and Clemont closing up the store.

"Oh, good evening Garnet." Clemont politely addressed her. "Before you ask, no, that explosion was not my fault."

"I know. I just came back because I need to tell you something Serena."

She looked at Garnet concerned. "Um, okay. What is it?"

"You need to tell Ash the truth about what you know about Lapis. In fact," she said looking to Clemont. "You both should."

"How do you-" Clemont began to ask before he came to remember "oh right, future vision."

"He's still grieving though Garnet." Serena told her. "He doesn't deserve that kind of pressure on him right now."

"But doesn't he deserve to know the truth as well?"

"If I were to tell him, my future vision about what I foresee from our coming challenges will be completely changed, putting even both Lapis and the child's futures in jeopardy. It has got to be you. Just think about that." she told them as she left them to make their difficult decision about their friend.


	72. Letters to Lars

**Well, my laptop died. Now I've gotta use either my phone on the google docs app or my terrible desktop that doesn't even register Microsoft office. So these chapters might take some more time until I can get a new laptop. I am SO excited for the Ruby and Sapphire wedding! And I know June is pride month so I might be a little late to the party, but this chapter includes my own contribution to honor it. *Hint, hint* *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Landing on the familiar path of Route 2 of the Unova region, Iris gave little to no time for Dragonite to adjust himself to his new environment before returning him to his pokeball and rushing towards the city. The sun had already set, and the streetlights were beginning to light up along the walkway. As she reached the entrance to the Striaton City gym, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the large "closed" sign on the front door.

"What?!" she angrily asked aloud. She then took a closer look at the sign.

"Attention trainers. Due to international incident, this pokemon gym is hereby closed indefinitely and all pokemon league activities are suspended until further notice."

"Oh you're kidding me." she thought before she began to pound on the doors. "Cilan!" she called out, "I know you're in there!"

"Hey!" a familiar, female voice called to her. Iris turned to see the Striaton City Officer Jenny was standing behind her. "Curfew is at seven, what are you doing out here?"

"Curfew?" Iris asked confused. "Where are the gym leaders?"

"Skipped town. Heard they all took off to Sinnoh with some girl. Now-"

But before Officer Jenny could question her any further, Iris brought out Dragonite once again and quickly took off.

"Hey stop! You're under arrest!" Officer Jenny screamed as Iris ignored her.

* * *

May slowly opened her eyes in the area of the Sun Incinerator she called a bedroom to the sight that always made her day every time she saw it. "Morning." she softly told Dawn lying next to her. After their last encounter with Ash, May had followed his advice and opened up to her. Much to her surprise, Dawn returned her feelings and the two were now in what they could call a relationship given their current situation.

Dawn smiled at her. "You sure it's morning?"

She chuckled, "You know what I mean. Come on you, Lars is gonna need us on the bridge."

As May took her girlfriend's hand, Dawn couldn't help but notice the distracted look on her face as they made their way up. "What's wrong?"

May sighed. "Sorry. I just, I just keep worrying about what my parents are going to say when we tell them. I mean, your mom already knew about you well before we got taken by Homeworld. But-"

Dawn scoffed in amusement. "Please, I think everyone knew well before. Well, maybe not Ash, but then again I could've written it on a piece of paper and he still probably wouldn't have gotten it. Right Piplup?"

"Pip-Piplup." her free roaming pokemon agreed.

Her amusement quickly faded when she saw the worry still locked on her partner's face. "Hey," she softly said as she embraced May, "This is who you are, and if your family doesn't accept who you are then they're not worth having in your life." Looking into May's trusting eyes, she then leaned in and kissed her meaningfully.

May was a bit taken aback at first because she had never been kissed by a girl before, let alone anyone. But the passion and trust Dawn put out to her began to fill her entire spirit as she began to happily return their first kiss. And as she did so, everything felt just right. As if she just knew this was what was meant for her.

"Now come on," Dawn whispered as she pulled away, "Lars probably needs our help on the bridge."

"Captain's log!" They both overheard from the bridge, "I think it's friday. I've ordered Rhodonite to do a spectral scan of the system. Hopefully one of these asteroids has the flotanium deposits we need to get our warp engines back online."

"Captain," Rhodonite interrupted timidly, "should one of us be writing all this down?"

Before Lars could respond, the tip of his hair glowed to imply something was coming through. Sure enough, a small envelope shot out.

"What now Steven?"

"Is that a letter?" May asked as Lars picked it up.

" _Dear Lars, hows space? Is it still big? You don't have to answer that right now, this is a letter! Since you're away from home, I thought I'd fill you in on what's been going on in Beach City. Everyone misses you soooo much."_

* * *

" _Since Sadie's been rocking out with the band, it's just Serena and Clemont to open the Big Donut..."_

"Alright Deoxys! Use psychic!" Steven called out.

"Greninja, double team!"

Steven's Deoxys floated upward and began to charge its attack from the pink colored gem in it's chest. Unfazed by the impending attack, Greninja relied on it's speed by leaping further in the air than Deoxys, and created at least thirty duplicates. Seriously confused, Deoxys threw the charge at a random group of the clones. Unfortunately for Deoxys, these weren't the correct one.

"Now Greninja, use aerial ace!"

"Deoxys, even the field!" Steven commanded, taking a page from Ash's book. Deoxys quickly created it's own copies quickly enough so that Greninja's attack struck the wrong copy.

Ash couldn't help but grin at how far Steven's training was taking him, but he knew that the battle was only just beginning. "Alright Greninja, use water shuriken on all of them!"

Greninja took little time to charge it's water attack, instead deciding to deploy smaller, quicker spurts of water at his opponent in every direction, stopping only when the real Deoxys was left.

"Zen headbutt!"

Changing to it's attack forme, Deoxys charged directly towards Greninja for a full frontal assault. But Ash knew what to do.

"Ready Greninja?" He asked his loyal pokemon.

"Ninja!" The water type answered confidently. In a flash, he drew a veil of water across his entire body, the bond between pokemon and trainer manifesting itself into its Ashninja form.

"Alright, use water shuriken!"

Instead of its multiple, small spurts, Ashninja allowed the attack to charge until it matched his own body length. Both Steven and Deoxys were taken aback by the raw power before them they were both too late to stop the attack from hitting its mark dead on.

"Deoxys is unable to battle!" Gary announced from the boardwalk, "Ash and Ashninja are the winners!"

Both returned their Pokémon as the small crowd that had gathered to watch began cheering.

"Been awhile since I've had to bust out Ashninja. You and Deoxys are really stepping up in your training." Ash complimented him.

"Aw shucks." Steven answered blushing in embarrassment, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious. Now come on, all that training really raised my appetite. Let's get a donut."

"Might wanna put a raincheck on that donut Ash." Gary said pointing towards the Big Donut. The line for service was already out the door and had curbed the front patio.

"Ah!" Ronaldo groaned in annoyance as he joined them "I know Sadie quit a while ago, but why isn't Lars here to pick up the slack and help out Serena and Clemont!?"

Steven and Ash both gave each other an awkward look, trying to silently ask each other which one was going to tell him. Steven eventually lost the battle of wits.

"Uh, Ronaldo, Lars is in space."

Ronaldo stared at them blankly before breaking out into a fit of ignorant laughter. "Good one Steven! I really needed that!." The three just stared at him in silence, causing him to realize what was really going on. "YOU'RE SERIOUS!?"

"Don't you remember when just about everyone in town was abducted by Gems?" Ash asked. "Mayor Dewey had to give all those speeches about it?"

Ronaldo crossed his arms with the same condescending tone Ash hated about him. "Do you believe everything the government tells you?"

"We're the ones who told the government!" Steven protested.

"Wait, so that means? So Lars is really in space!?"

They all shook their heads.

Ash was actually surprised when Ronaldo began to tear up. "Is, is he in danger!? Surrounded by aliens?"

"All of the above."

He looked down defeated. "This is a nightmare..." But any remaining respect Ash had for Ronaldo quickly vanished when he immediately threw his fists to the sky in rage. "...I'm the one who should be in space!" he screamed dropping to his knees crying, causing the line of people waiting at the Big Donut to embarrassingly look over in their direction. "Why does Lars get to be whisked away into the infinite cosmos on an adventure of a lifetime!? It's so ironic it hurts my soul!"

"Because if you were out there Ronaldo, you'd be dead within two days." Ash mocked him.

"Wait, didn't Lars die within two days before he was revived?" Gary asked.

"Gary, you're not helping."

"Morning Universe, Ketchum." former Mayor Dewey said depressedly as he entered the area as Steven tried to calm Ronaldo down.

"Oh, good morning." Steven said trying to be polite.

Dewey turned his attention to the busy Big Donut, "glad to see at least one thing around here still works."

"Okay, I think Mr. Smiley is calling me." Gary said trying his best to escape the awkwardness of both Mr. Dewey and the still crying Ronaldo.

* * *

" _As far as local politics go, Mayor Dewey isn't the mayor anymore. There was an election and Nanefua won with her platform of working together..."_

After Steven and Ash managed to finally beat the long line and get some donuts, they made their way down the boardwalk to Fishstew where Mayor Nanefua had called an emergency meeting with the Gems and Greg to discuss the impending Homeworld invasion. To Ash's annoyance, Ronaldo and Mr. Dewey invited themselves along too.

"So, we are all in agreement yes?" Mayor Nanefua asked the group after showing her proposed hideout shelters. "In the event of a gem-related emergency, everyone should go to the newly designed shelters."

"Me and Garnet can take care of food rations." Steven volunteered. "Anyone know a good non perishable brand of Chaaaaps?"

"You could also put some pizza ingredients on ice, just in case." Garnet suggested.

"That's a great idea Garnet! We can ask all the local restaurants to pitch in food in case we have to hide for awhile."

"These all seem like great plans," Mr. Dewey interrupted the meeting with his head on a table sitting with Greg and Ronaldo, "but how are you going to get in contact with everyone when there's an emergency? This may be a small town, but it's a big small town."

"Oh!" Jenny exclaimed from behind the counter, "Mayor Gunga, I could drive you around while you use the loudspeaker to spread the word through town."

"Cheese on bread! That's a good idea!"

"And while Jenny does that," Kiki said from a table with Pearl "I can take to the boardwalk and let all the businesses know what's up."

"And, as soon as we know of any impending danger…" Pearl excitedly said "I'll give everyone a call on my cellular phone!" she exclaimed pulling out a cell phone.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at Pearl's excitement, especially knowing the people whose numbers Pearl had in the room were Steven, Greg and himself. But Kiki was quicker to the punch to bring Pearl down to reality.

"It might be easier if you just send out a mass text."

"What number do I call for mass text?"

"Oh my gosh Pearl, is this your first cell phone?"

"Maybe." she answered her with a promiscuous smile.

Mayor Nanefua coughed to change the subject. "Is there anything we can do to beef up the town security?"

"It'd be nice to have some kind of lookout." Greg stated from his seat. "Maybe I'll buy one of those high powered telescopes for the lighthouse or something."

"I VOLUNTEER!" Ronaldo screamed into Greg's ear excitedly. "I LOVE LOOKING OUT! IF I CAN'T BE IN SPACE THEN I CAN AT LEAST LOOK AT IT!"

"And I guess when Ronaldo puts out the call, I can round up all the teens Pearl and I have been training to get ready for battle." Ash volunteered. Though he immediately regretted saying that in front of Ronaldo.

"Wait, everyone else has been getting trained as a Crystal Gem?! How come I wasn't!? I wanna join Ash's cool strike team!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Ash thought to himself as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse to keep him away. "Sorry Ronaldo, but you're already on lookout."

"This is beautiful!" Mayor Nanefua exclaimed. "Ronaldo, great, you're on lookout duty. Kiki, Pearl, you're in charge of communication. Steven, Garnet, you record our rations. Ash will rally the troops. And Jenny and I will spread the word about the plan. Now, everyone is helping to make the town safe."

"Everyone, except me." Mr. Dewey spoke up.

"Aw." Garnet gave sympathy to the sad man.

"Ohh, you made things awkward."

* * *

" _Sadie Killer and the Suspects are still going strong. They're gearing up for a huge show right here in Beach City. I hope you can make it back in time to see them play..."_

After the conclusion of the meeting at Fishstew, Greg began making calls and to everyone's luck, found a company that would install a fully operational telescope and managed to take Ronaldo with him, getting him out of Ash and Steven's hair. Now the two had made their way to Sadie's house to help the band prepare their next music video.

"And then, just as the chorus is finishing up," Sadie explained, "I'll grab this fake, yet very realistic chainsaw, and then Steven will hit me with the lights, and then we'll all scream!"

"AH!" the rest of the band emitted playfully.

"And then I'll come out!" Mr. Dewey said in a mock ghoul voice with a white bed sheet with two holes in it was over his face to look like a ghost. "Oogity boogity!"

"I don't think you get it Dad. We're going for "scary" scary. Not "ha ha" scary." Buck explained to his father.

"Ooooooooooooooo", Mr. Dewey called out one last time before taking the sheet off defeated. "Oh alright. I just wanted to help."

"DID YOU CUT HOLES IN MY BED SHEETS!?" Sadie furiously asked.

* * *

" _Jamie the mailman, in addition to being trained by Pearl and Ash to be a great member of the team, is making a lot of progress establishing a local theatre scene. He's done a bunch of one man shows. And has even started teaching improv..."_

With the insane day over, Ash, Steven, Pearl and Serena were now seated on the beach as the evening show of Jamie's improv club. Following their entrapment in the barn, Peridot decided to follow Amethyst and James's advice and try new things to get over Lapis leaving. Now the three were apart of a weekly improv show under Jamie's direction.

"People of Beach City!" Jamie announced from the stage to the audience that only consisted of the four, "Are you ready to laugh your butts off?"

"WOO! I am!" Steven called as Ash and Serena clapped.

"We've got a killer lineup for you tonight! So please welcome the Beach City Laugh Guards!" With Jamie's cue, Peridot, Amethyst, James, Barb Miller and Mr. Smiley all entered the stage with him wearing matching turtleneck sweaters. "Now all we need to get started is a single word from the audience."

"Steven!" Pearl called out.

"We do a scene about Steven every week!" Peridot answered her slightly annoyed.

"Well I think those scenes are good." Pearl rebutted her.

While it was obvious Ash and Serena were there to support Jamie, Steven on the other hand was heavily invested in the improv. "Uh, spaghetti, no uh, uh, car? No, no that's not good, uh, oh! How about plumber?"

"I heard plumber! And now the Beach City Laugh Guards will perform a completely improvised scene, based on the word plumber." Jamie announced.

"No, do Steven."

"Wait, cats!"

"And no more suggestions for the rest of the show!" With the snap of his fingers, Jamie set the scene up for Amethyst and Barb as he, James, Peridot and Mr. Smiley sat down.

"Thanks for coming out on such short notice. My sink is clogged!" Barb told Amethyst.

"Welp, looks like we're gonna need one of…" she began to shapeshift into a toilet plunger, "...these!" While Steven burst into laughter, it clearly didn't impress Jamie.

"No, no ,no cut, stop. Notes, Barb I love how you set up the scene. Amethyst, you don't have to become a plunger, just pretend to have one. Observe and learn!" He began to fumble his arms around and making a noise similar to an injured pokemon while pretending to hold a plunger.

But Peridot wasn't buying it at all. "That's way too confusing! You could be holding anything!"

"I'm holding a plunger!" he angrily answered her.

"Oh, I thought you were holding a long, skinny, submarine sandwich!" Pearl heckled, causing Ash to laugh.

"Pearl, Ash, be nice."

Peridot made her way to Barb, still holding plunger Amethyst "It's obviously much more clear if you can see the actual plunger!"

"She's got a point dude."

Peridot chuckled "Looks like I improved improv!"

From behind a door prop, Mr. Dewey called to Mr. Smiley and James "Psst, did I miss my cue? Oh whatever." he said entering the scene covered in sweat and a nervous smile on his face. "Hello ladies, it's me! The waiter in this restaurant! Can I offer you some more, worms?"

Sensing the complete destruction of the scene, Jamie struck a jazz hands pose "And, blackout!"

"It was better than last week" Pearl whispered to Steven and Ash.

* * *

" _Anyways, my dad is still rich even after buying that telescope, so he's been trying out rich people sports. He and Garnet have been playing tennis over the weekends."_

In the morning, Steven and Ash were both standing in front of the car wash as Ash was running his shift. Because of the slow morning, Greg had invited Garnet to play a round of tennis on account there were no golf courses in Beach City. Greg was running back and forth struggling to keep up with Garnet's aggressively powerful play.

"Garnet, this is a little intense for a warmup. Maybe we could try a light volley?"

"This is light. Being rich has made you weak."

Just as Ash and Steven thought they had escaped Mr. Dewey's constant butting in from yesterday, guess who showed up?

"Oh hey, tennis! Room for one mo-" he asked just as Greg missed Garnets serve and it struck him in the face.

* * *

" _I know you don't need to eat anymore, but I thought you'd be interested in the local french fry scene in Beach City. Peedee started his very own food truck. He's not old enough to drive yet though, so it's kind of just another fry stand."_

"Hey guys, what'll it be?" the young resturanture asked them.

"What you've got?"

Well, I deal exclusively in tater tots now."

"That's great Peedee! Can I get the bits?"

Peedee looked at him confused. "Uh, why don't you try the tots? They're the fry of the future."

"Do the tots have bits?"

Peedee sighed "I'll get you the bits."

"Love the truck Peedee." Ash complimented him. "Nice touch with the giant potato."

"Oh thanks. It actually used to be the mayor mobile, I just painted over Mayor Dewey's head. It's a good thing that his head was so big and lumpy. Yeah the new city board practically just gave it to me 's like they wanted nothing to do with it 's been great for me since Nanefua became mayor."

As Peedee explained to them the story of his truck, the familiar face behind the truck sadly eating tater tots on a bench caught their attention. When he saw he was being watched, Mr. Dewey stood up and walked off.

"Oh no, Ash come on." Steven said practically dragging him off.

"Alright I've got the bits." Peedee announced to no one "Steven? Ash?" He again sighed in annoyance.

"Mayor Dewey wait!" Steven called out.

"Remember Universe, it's just Mister Dewey now."

"Come on Mr. Dewey," Ash said trying to help. "I've noticed that all day yesterday you were following us with a big smile on your face. After Garnet hit you with that ball you've been nothing but frowns. What's wrong?"

"You know, seeing my old Mayor Mobile turned into a giant potato, made me realize that nothing was like it used to be. My old life, my old citizens, they've all changed. They've all outgrown me I suppose."

"Well of course everyone's changing. Nothing can stay the same forever." Steven reassured him.

"You know what I miss the most about being the mayor? The little things, getting dressed and ready for work, walking down the boardwalk seeing everyone's faces. Knowing I had a place in this town. I used to look forward to it every day. Just like the people of this town used to look forward to getting their morning donut in a timely manner. Guess no one gets what they want."

But an idea finally came to Steven. "Wait Mr. Dewey, I have an idea!"

" _And so, Serena and Clemont got Mayor Dewey a job at the Big Donut to pick up the slack. It seemed like the entire town showed up for his first day. The whole thing has given him a new sense of purpose. He even let me name a donut after you, it's a pink donut with pink sprinkles. I call it he Pink Lars. Even though you're in space, there's still a part of you here. In sweet, delicious, donut form. You gotta try one when you get back. Anyway, hope this letter finds you in good spirits…"_

Lars looked up from the letter in his hands to the top of his head to see Steven was actually reading the letter to his from his hair.

"...Love, Steven."

"I, appreciate the letter Steven, but why'd you write this when you were just gonna tell me everything in person anyway?"

"Sometimes, it's nice to be read to."

"You realize I don't know who half these people are right? Like, who the heck is Peridot? And what the heck is an "Ashninja"?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you two haven't met before. Ash and I will have to introduce you when you get back to Earth."

"Uh, thanks again for the letter Steven. And tell Ash to keep his head up."

Steven gave him a thumbs up and returned through his head. Lars pocketed the letter just as the alarm began to sound.

"Rhodonite, what's going on?!"

"Captain, unknown force dead ahead!" she panicked.

"We're caught in it's gravity!" Right Rutile revealed.

"We. Don't. Have. The. Engine. Power. To. Escape." Fluorite said from the engine room.

As the mystery object appeared on screen, Lars saw it was an enormous cloud of white energy, similar to that of a black hole.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Lars screamed as the Sun Incinerator began to descend into the void.

* * *

Sitting around the campfire, the "Crystal Gems Two", all were laughing at the story Jessie and Meowth were sharing.

"So after we find out that little Misty is in the bikini contest, Jessie and Jimmy BOTH enter the same contest to beat her. And James, he actually wears a damn pair of inflatable boobs. And do you know what he tells Misty after showing them off?" Meowth asked.

"This is the best part" Jessie commented while snickering to herself.

"He starts jiggling them together in front of her face, and says "Maybe someday when you're older, you can have a set of knockers as big and beautiful as mine!"

This set the entire group into a roar of laughter.

"I never knew that side of James." Lapis said through her signature giggle snort.

"Yeah," Jessie said "The best part of working with him is-" but she stopped whatever she was about to say and her happy face turned to shock and fear.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Lapis asked.

Jessie could only point directly behind her with the same horrified look. Everyone turned around to see what she was looking at and all grew the same look of shock. When Lapis finally turned around, she felt nothing but fear and shock when she saw the person she never thought she'd see again standing in the woods almost directly behind her.

"Hey Lapis. Long time no see."


	73. That Distant Shore

**Oh boy. From the craziness of the new episodes to my own insane cliffhanger, this has been a wild time. Anyways, this is going to be much more dark than the previous few chapters, so this is a warning that there will be violence in this chapter. Sorry for the long hiatus, I had a lot going on and needed to get a new computer. Don't worry I'm still writing. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

When some men look into a mirror shirtless it is to admire themselves. In other cases, it is to investigate some sort of blemish on their torso. In Giovanni's case it was both cases, but also not the case as he tapped the jagged pink shard in his chest impatiently. It had been months since the implant, yet he saw no change whatsoever in his physical ability. His impatience quickly turned to anger as he began to question if the Diamonds had lied to him. But he tried to brush that thought away when he remembered how it worked for everyone else who survived the procedure. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"What?"

"Your clarity." Black Pearl announced opening the door. "Hunter J requests your presence at once."

He sighed and began to button his shirt up. "Send her in. That will be all. Leave us."

Black Pearl curtseyed for her master and closed the door to Giovanni's office behind her.

"What do you want?"

"You said it yourself Giovanni, I've already captured Xerneas and you no longer need me for Yveltal. So now it's time to pay up."

"Your job isn't done yet. I told you I don't need you to track Yveltal, we still have to wait for the bait to come to us first until the beast will show itself."

"What bait?"

Giovanni smiled evilly. "You'll see soon, poacher. In the meantime, you will be under my payroll until we get the proper bait. You'll just have to be patient."

Before she could respond, a deep rumbling came from down below at the gym level. "What the hell was that?"

Giovanni went to the intercom on his desk and rang Black Pearl "Pearl, what was that explosion?"

"Your clarity, the gym is under attack!"

"What? By who?"

"It's some sort of creature, the guards are no match for its power!"

Giovanni immediately knew what Black Pearl was talking about. "J, go to Kalos and await further instructions. Tell Jasper and Aquamarine to meet you there. I'll handle this."

* * *

The few Amethysts that were perched at the Viridian Gym were no match for the power of Mewtwo. Using psychic, he threw the quartzs across the arena and crashed through the gym.

"Giovanni! Come out and face me you coward!"

On the balcony above the battlefield, Mewtwo heard a slow, distinct clapping.

"Welcome home!" Giovanni welcomed his creation.

Mewtwo looked up to the sight of Giovanni now standing on the balcony wearing the same suit of armor that he was forced to wear back when he was under his control.

"I know I'm not one for hand me downs, but I think I made it work." he mocked the pokemon. "It's so nice of you to pay your old man a visit. Being back here must trigger so many memories."

"Such as when I was your slave?"

"I saw it more as a partnership."

"That's not the way I saw it, and you know exactly why I'm here. Release Xerneas! For you toy with powers that you couldn't even begin to understand!"

Giovanni laughed. "You should talk about messing with power you can't control! If memory serves, you got your grubby little paws on my cloning technology a few years ago."

"ENOUGH!" Mewtwo screeched so loudly the ground shook. "It's time I end this!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Mewtwo took the invitation to heart, charging up a shadow ball attack and launching it towards Giovanni. The attack hit dead on in a small explosion. If Mewtwo wasn't aware of just what Giovanni was capable of he'd assume his mission was complete, but what little hope of this ending quickly faded as the dust cleared and the Team Rocket leader was still standing, completely unfazed by the attack.

"That, was uncalled for." Giovanni goaded him, leaping down onto the floor and going for a punch.

The hit struck Mewtwo with enough force to throw him into the wall, giving him no time to use a counter attack. Shaking off the punch, he decided to try his luck with his signature attack, and using psychic, he threw one of the decorative columns from the wall into Giovanni. With him distracted by the collapsing structure, Mewtwo charged a second shadow ball at him.

This time the attack hit directly. And not wanting Giovanni to have enough time to recover, he continued with an assault of psychic attacks, eventually backing him into a corner. Just as Mewtwo was about to deliver what he believed to be the final blow, his opponent suddenly grabbed him and threw him into the wall, breaking through to the next room.

"This suit is powered by Xerneas themselves!" He boasted as Mewtwo was thrown into the conference table. "Did you honestly think that your pathetic little powers could stand up to the force of life itself?"

Mewtwo got up spitting the tooth that was knocked out clichely. "Funny, I don't recall you thinking of me as pathetic when you made me to be your weapon." He used psychic on the dozen or so conference chairs and threw them all at him.

"I created you to be the world's strongest pokemon." Giovanni corrected him, slapping each chair simultaneously away. "And no matter how much you gloom, or cry, that's all you'll ever be. Now be a good little pokemon, and know, your, place!" He now reached Mewtwo and threw him upwards through the ceiling, directly into his office.

Mewtwo once again charged his shadow ball and hit Giovanni again. He then continued his use of psychic on Giovanni's work desk and threw it across the room into him, splintering it into a thousand pieces.

Giovanni groaned in both pain and anger "do you have any idea how much that cost!?" He screamed throwing himself directly at Mewtwo.

The pokemon was ready for it though, having had enough time to counter with a psychic shield.

And with Giovanni now within striking distance, he was able to use psychic once more.

"You claim to be powerful," Mewtwo stated trying to remove the armor, "but without your little toys what are you? You're just a human. And I, am true power."

Giovanni, despite struggling against Mewtwo's psychic attack, began to laugh again. "You might have power. But I have something you don't have. Extra muscle."

As soon as he said this, from the warp pad installed in his office, an electric shock struck Mewtwo from behind.

"AH!" Mewtwo cried out in pain as the electric whip of Holly Blue Agate ran through his entire body. Losing his grip over Giovanni, Mewtwo collapsed to the ground.

"I called for her as soon as I heard you invited yourself, and of course after I took the time to change." He explained.

"This one will make a fine addition to your pokemon team my majestic, glimmering…" Holly Blue began to rant.

"My Diamond" will do for now Agate. And no, he doesn't deserve mercy after this feeble attempt on my life." He continued grabbing Mewtwo by the tail and throwing him violently back down to the gym battlefield.

Losing his energy, Mewtwo understood that he had gravely underestimated Giovanni, and was now paying the price. Knowing his time was dwelling short, he knew he had to make his last moments worth it, and began to focus all his remaining power into his aura.

But Giovanni couldn't allow Mewtwo to continue, leaping down and picking him up by his neck. "Ironic, you were created by me to be the most powerful pokemon in the world. And look where it got you." He then began to twist, until Mewtwo's neck let out a deafening crack, and his body fell limp in his former master's arms.

"A true testament to your power, oh gracious Diamond Giovanni." Holly Blue commended as Giovanni dropped Mewtwo's lifeless body to the ground.

"There's no reason to be excited Holly Blue. Knowing Mewtwo, he must've left a message to the Crystal Gems beforehand. Contact the other Diamonds. And tell them to get ready for the final invasion. And Pearl…"

"Yes, my Diamond?" Black Pearl asked crawling out from her hiding place in the closet.

"Clean up this mess." He said motioning to Mewtwo's body.

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of sorrow fell over Ash like a blanket as he lay on the couch.

"You alright?" James asked him, "you're crying."

He lifted his finger to his eyes and saw that he was indeed crying despite having no reason to at the present time.

"I'm, I'm sure it's nothing James."

"Hey!" Gary called out from the kitchen at Lion, who had decided to sleep on the spot his sleeping back was. "Get up yah stupid cat, that's my spot!"

Ash, Pikachu and James all began snickering.

"What's so funny?" Gary demanded.

"Sorry Gary, looks like you're not getting your sleeping bag back tonight." Ash teased him.

"Yep," James agreed, having known Lion and his behavior longer than Gary, "once Lion's made up his mind about something he's not budging."

Thankfully for Gary, Lion's mane began to glow as Steven leapt through it, gasping for breath.

"How'd Lars like the letter?" Ash asked getting up from the couch.

"He loved it!" Steven enthusiastically answered him walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. "He shesh tu kip your head up Asshh." he said as he began to brush.

"What?"

Steven spat out his toothpaste. "Sorry, he told to tell you to "keep your head up." causing Ash to smile. "Goodnight Peridot." he told the little green gem still sleeping in the bathtub, who gave no reply from herself being in such a deep sleep despite the water droplets falling on her face from the faucet.

"Goodnight Gary, night James, night Ash." Steven then told the others while crawling into bed.

"Pika!" Pikachu scolded him, upset about being left out.

Steven laughed. "And goodnight to you Pikachu. Now there's nothing left to do, but dream." he said collapsing onto his pillow.

But none of them were getting any sleep yet, especially not when there was a sudden banging on the door. "Seeveeeen! Ash!" Ronaldo called out.

"Argh," Gary groaned in annoyance, "It is way too late for this."

"Steven, don't open it!" Ash loudly whispered as he hopped off his bed and began approaching the door. "Tell him we're not home."

But Steven just ignored his brother and opened the door for their uninvited guest. "Ronaldo, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but you guys HAVE to come to the lighthouse. I've found something…" he paused before he whispered the last part of his sentence suspiciously, "...weird."

"You've been finding something weird every hour since Greg got you that telescope." Gary complained.

"Gary, be nice." Steven reprimanded him.

"No seriously, you won't believe my latest discovery! There's something in the sky heading towards the moon!" he screamed pointing towards the sky.

"Can't you just call Mayor Nanefua if there's something going on?" Ash asked annoyed.

"Not a fourth time!"

"Uh guys," James said, having actually followed Ronaldo's advice and gone outside. "I think he might have a point."

Everyone followed him outside and looked up to the shocking spectacle in the night sky. Waving around was an enormous ribbon of a dark blue light.

"I told you!" Ronaldo boasted.

"What is that!?" James asked loudly.

"It's beautiful." Steven complimented in pure awe. "It's like something you'd see at the north pole."

But Ash wasn't too awed by the spectacle, because he had seen this before. "It's aura."

Steven looked at him surprised. "I thought aura was like, power?"

"Well, it kind of is bud. It's really hard to explain. Think of it like…" he tried to find a good allegory before seeing Pikachu jump on his shoulder. "...like Pikachu's electricity."

"How so?" Ronaldo butted in.

"Well, it's still running through him, but if he's powered enough, he can project and control it. The only difference is that the only beings who can control theirs is that only a few are powerful enough."

"So you're saying someone is projecting that?" Gary asked.

"From what little I do know about aura, yes."

On Steven's dresser, one of his pokeballs suddenly opened up. Now free, Deoxys flew out the door, pushing past the boys and began to levitate in the sky, screeching upwards at the aura ribbon.

"Deoxys, what's wrong?" Steven called out, but Ash already knew from previous experience what Deoxys was doing.

"Answering the call. Watch."

The pink colored stone in Deoxys's chest glowed, and just as Ash predicted, emitted a similar aura except it was matching pink.

"Certain pokemon are sensitive to aura as well, I think Deoxys wants us to follow it."

"But where is it going?"

Following Deoxys's gaze, Ash saw the origin of the aura. "There." he said pointing towards the moon.

Immediately after, Deoxys shot up and began going to the moon.

"Deoxys, wait!" Steven called after.

"Looks like we're going back to the moon." Ash joked going back to the house.

Before Gary or James could respond, Ash and Steven had already hopped on Lion's back and had traveled towards the moon base that once belonged to Pink Diamond. Once safely inside, Steven cast an oxygen bubble around them.

"Thanks Lion. Deoxys, where are you!?" Steven called out.

"There!" Ash exclaimed pointing to the upper level. Spinning in the air the same way a sharpedo would circle around its prey, was Deoxys circling the source of the aura. In the center or the enormous room was a large, blue orb. And slouched over weakly next to it, radiating the blue aura stream was…

"Mewtwo?" he asked worriedly.

The pokemon looked up gingerly at him. Both could see how he was greatly injured. As he tried to get up, he immediately fell.

"Mewtwo! Are you alright?" Ash asked trying to help him up, but his hand went straight through him. Remembering the last time he saw him, he realized it was because this was just a projection.

The pokemon coughed painfully on the floor. "I do not have much time left. I have gravely underestimated Giovanni."

"That's what we tried to warn you." Steven said "He has a shard of Pink Diamond in him."

"No," Mewtwo weakly protested. "There's more. He has Xerneas and has taken their power to control a weaponized suit of armor. If he gets his hands on Yveltal, I fear not even Arceus could stop him. I've channeled the last of my power to give you this warning Ash Ketchum. As well as to give you the last of my power."

"No, Mewtwo." Steven said beginning to tear up. "I can revive you like I did my friends Lars."

"Your power will not work." he assured him. "My mortal body has already been destroyed. All that remains of me is my aura. Please, Ash, come closer."

Now holding, or at least having his hands under Mewtwo's astral projection, Ash leaned in.

"Arceus cannot intervene, but I can." he whispered into his ear while gesturing to the orb. "This device is a viewing orb of the Earth. Using the power I give you, it will allow you to speak to your beloved."

"How do you kno-" Ash began to ask through his own tears before a blue orb began to glow from Mewtwo's chest and began to rise until it exited through his mouth and entered Ash's chest.

"Save us Ash." were Mewtwo's final words as his body burst into blue flames. At this point both Ash and Steven knew he was gone.

"What did he mean by that?" Steven asked.

Ash wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I think this thing here can let us see Lapis. Give me a second." he placed his hand on the orb's surface, and suddenly it glowed brightly. Within seconds, the moon base had faded, and they were now standing on the beach in front of the Temple.

"What the?"

"Oh, so that's how it works." Ash evaluated. "Just focus on where you want to see, and it'll show you. So let's see, if Lapis is in the Sinnoh region…" he closed his eyes and began to focus all his energy on the orb.

"Ash?" he heard Steven ask once before the same blue flames surrounded him, surrounding him in complete silence. After they faded, he heard animal calls. More specifically it was the call of wild Hoothoots. Opening his eyes, he found Steven was gone and he was standing all alone in the dead of night of a forest. As he looked around, he began to hear laughter and saw the faint glow of a fire in the distance.

Following it, he instantly recognized the navy blue stone on the girl whose back was to him. With his nerves shooting through his entire body, he began to mindlessly make his way towards the group. He saw Jessie and Meowth had seen him first, as they were both sitting to face him. His two former adversaries faces turned bone white at the sight of him. Turning around to see what upset them, Lapis looked him dead in the eye and her face turned from pleasantly entertained to shock.

"Hey Lapis, long time no see." was all he could think to say.

With her eyes still wide, Lapis stood up from the log and began to charge towards him, her eyes beginning to water. Knowing what she was doing, he extended his arms and began to run towards her, anticipating her warm embrace. But just as they were about to collide, she disappeared. He stumbled in place and looked around extremely confused, then when he turned around, he saw her behind him looking equally confused. Approaching her slowly and without a word, he gestured his hand up towards her cheek in an attempt to cup his hand onto it. But both looked in shock when his hand phased straight through her head.

"Ash Ketchum!" he heard Barry scream from behind them. "You just pop up after all this time? Do you know how much trouble we've gone through trying to find yah? I'm gonna have to fine-" he was interrupted by Cynthia grabbing him behind the ear and beginning to drag him off the same way Misty or Max would do to Brock.

"I think it'd be best if we give them some time to catch up." she announced to the others. They all got the message and retreated a bit into the woods.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, only the sound of the crackling fire and the occasional cry of a wild Noctowl in the night to break it.

Ash poked his finger through a tree trunk, oddly, he couldn't feel the cool, night air nor the heat of the fire, but he resented that he couldn't even feel Lapis's warm embrace. So close, yet so far away at the same time.

"How are you here?" she finally asked him. "And when did you get that?" She asked pointing towards the star center of his blue jacket.

"Honestly, I don't fully understand myself." he answered her. "Steven and I were using a viewing orb on Pink Diamond's former moon base."

"A viewing orb?" she asked a bit confused. "But those only allow you to see, not to be seen."

"I guess it was my sudden aura boost." he answered before realizing something. "Where was Looker?"

Pain returned to her eyes and looked to the ground in sorrow. "He's dead Ash. He sacrificed his life to help us escape."

He felt his blood run cold at the news. Until this, only one person he knew had died during his entire ordeal, Skinny, but the fact that a well built and well established man like Looker had lost his life in the battle against Homeworld. Then, he decided to ask the question that had been eating at his soul since she had left. "Lapis, why did you leave me in the first place even though you told me you still loved me?"

She looked to her feet in shame, "I, I thought I had no choice. Team Rocket and Jasper were after me, they still are, but I thought at the time if they got me I'd…" she began to stumble over her tears. "...I'd thought I'd lose it."

"Lose what?"

She took a deep breath in. "Our baby." she confessed. "Ash, I'm pregnant."

The silence was now deafening as he stared wide eyed. Horrified how he was going to react, Lapis backed away two or three feet crying even more heavily.

"Bu-I-" He stammered, completely lost for words. He blinked once hard, as if he thought he would wake up from this nightmare. But throughout his cocktail of emotions, he found one feeling he couldn't help but notice above them all and started to cry, and laugh. "I'm gonna assume it's mine." He jokes awkwardly before shyly smiling. "Lapis, why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"I was scared." She quietly answered him. "I'm so sorry Ash, it was horribly selfish of me to just abandon you and not let you know. Please if you could ever forgive me Ash-"

He immediately knew how to answer her, but because he couldn't kiss her, he did the next best thing, and pulled the lapis lazuli pendant she got him for his birthday out from his jacket.

She gasped through her tears. "You kept it after all I'd done to you. Why?"

"Because no matter what, whether world's apart or separated by life and death. Lapis, I will always love you." He answered through his own tears. "And the only thing in this world I'm going to possibly love more than you is our child."

Ecstatic to hear this, Lapis remembered what Ash did the night he first proposed and dropped to her knees, not knowing you were supposed to just get on one knee, and took his hand.

"Then in the time we have remaining together, Ash Ketchum, will you marry me?" She asked sobbing.

He smiled and dropped to be at her height as well. "Yes." He whispered to her.

As time felt like it stood still for the pair, separated by space, but united by love, Lapis put her feelings into words.

" _It all became so lovely. Those bluest skies above me. Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you._

 _I thought I'd stay awhile. I tried to learn to smile. So many colors I had be never even known._

 _Maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone. Then I saw the colors fading. Gentleness of light escaping. Shadows of my fear invading. Have I seen this all before? I know that there's something residing. That terror deep inside me. I couldn't understand how you could be so bold. Maybe I'd find myself smiling on that distant shore. Maybe I'm not alone."_

After her song finished, they both stared at each other, and for a brief moment, they both felt as if nothing were wrong, Lapis wasn't living on borrowed time, Jasper, Team Rocket and Homeworld weren't after them, and Skinny, Looker and Mewtwo weren't dead. But their trance of happiness was broken by Ash looking behind Lapis and seeing the others all watching them through the trees. He could see both Cilan and Zoey giving teasing smiles and Cynthia giving an adoring look back at them.

"How do you plan on returning?"

"Looker died to get us the schematics to the warp pads Homeworld is using to go between worlds. We're meeting someone in the Hoenn region to activate them."

"And how long do you think we have before little Pikachu is born?"

Lapis chuckled. "We are not naming our child "Pikachu." I'm only about a month pregnant, and even if we don't make it back to each other in time, Cilan promised he'd take care of it."

"Oh." Truthfully, he wanted Brock to be the godfather, on account he was essentially a parent to his twelve younger siblings, but he trusted Cilan. Before he could ask her anything else however, everything began to fade. "No! The connection with my aura is fading!" he thought. "Lapis, I don't have much time. I'll wait for you. I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she called out before everything went black.

"Ash? Ash!" Steven shook him awake.

He awoke with a gasp and looked around furiously trying to remember where he was.

"What happened?" Steven asked worryingly. After Ash explained everything, Steven could only look to his feet in shock.

"How long was I out?"

"All night." Steven answered, "The sun's about to rise."

"All night? But I was there nearly ten minutes." he thought, but then remembered how distorted everything got. He guessed it was pointless to try and explain.

Steven used the viewing orb to watch the sun begin to rise over Beach City, and after they both sat down together to watch, they both grew drowsy from their restless night. But as soon as Ash closed his eyes, he heard voices.

"But this is what you wanted." he heard a familiar voice talk down to someone. Ash opened his eyes to see the silhouettes of three figures standing in front of them, two of which he recognized as Blue and Yellow Diamond. The third figure was considerably smaller than the other two with enormous, curly, pink hair. "You begged us for a colony of your own." Blue Diamond scolded the smaller figure. "And now, all you want to do is be rid of it. First, there were too many organics, then their cities were too difficult to dismantle, and now these Crystal Gems? We're tired of your excuses, Pink."

"The Diamonds!" Steven screamed next to him.

"This Rose Quartz can't hurt you." Blue continued as Yellow remained silent. "You can't be swayed by a few unruly gems."

The figure they assumed to by Pink Diamond opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Enough!" Blue exclaimed. Then, as Pink lowered her head in shame, Blue changed her tone to a more comforting and supportive voice that reminded him of his mother. "You must understand, you are a Diamond. Everyone on this planet is looking to you. You don't even have to do anything. Just smile and wave. Show everyone you are unfazed by this little uprising. Your gems will all fall into line, and these Crystal Gems will be no more. As long as you are there to rule, this colony will be completed."

Both Blue and Yellow got up to leave, but as soon as Pink Diamond was all alone, another silhouette stepped into view wearing what appeared to be a tutu and was holding a familiar looking object in her hands.

"Mom's sword." Steven spoke under his breath.

"Is that, Pearl?"

They both watched in both fascination and horror as Pearl unsheathed the sword and pulled it back to strike Pink Diamond. Just before the blade struck, they both woke up. Looking at each other, they knew they had both seen the same thing. Steven quickly returned Deoxys to their pokeball and approached Lion, who had been sleeping by Pink Diamond's mural.

"Lion, we need you to take us to Pearl."


	74. A Single Pale Rose

**Wow, I've been really slacking off. Good news is I'm not dead yet! In fact I've been working on obtaining an internship at Cartoon Network with my professors. In case you haven't seen it yet, SPOILER ALERT! So here we go *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

As Serena and Clemont looked down in shame from their seats on the couch, Jamie paced back and forth in front of them.

"So let me get this straight, you both found out that Lapis is pregnant with Ash's child. And instead of telling him, you've both chose to keep him in the dark."

"No!" Serena finally spoke up. "I thought we've been over this, we've decided to tell him, but we just need to know the best way to. We just don't know how to tell him."

"Well if this were a script, I would've just kept him in the dark for a little bit longer to build suspense. However, Ash is one of my closest friends. Hell, he's the reason why I have you guys in my life." Jamie said sitting on the sofa next to Serena and wrapping his arm supportively around her. "Just go to the Temple and tell him."

"And tell him what?" she asked him with a voice crack, "Sorry to bother you Ash, but I was stalking your beloved the night she abandoned you, found out you knocked her up, and if she has your kid she's gonna die."

"Don't say "if"." Clemont warned her, "that would just freak him out even more."

"No offense Clemont, but you look even more freaked out than anyone ever could right now." Jamie reminded the nervous wreck of the trainer. "Just tell Ash by tonight, or I'll tell him for you."

* * *

"Hold still Pikachu, this won't take much longer." Ash told the pokemon laying on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Ash," James announced walking into the kitchen "I'm going to-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he exclaimed once he saw what he was doing. Pikachu was laying on his back on top of the kitchen counter, and Ash was putting a diaper on him.

"I, uh," he stuttered in an attempt at trying to explain the bizarre sight without revealing Lapis's pregnancy. "Pikachu's been having "accidents" lately."

James just stared at him and without a word, walked out the door.

He sighed in relief. Since the previous night's encounter there was a lot of tension amongst them as both Ash and Steven tried to come to term with what they discovered about Lapis and Pearl.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!" the pokemon screeched in pain as he released an electric shock in response to Ash having poked him with the pin.

"Alright, maybe we can try later." he coughed through the pain. He then turned his attention to Steven on the couch. "You sure about asking her?"

Steven sighed. "I have to Ash. What if she really did shatter Pink Diamond? What if this is all because of her? What if they've been lying to me, to us, all this time?"

Before Ash could answer, the door opened and Amethyst and Pearl entered.

"I can't believe you've had your phone for a month and haven't used it like at all!" Amethyst playfully scolded her.

"That's not true! I use it to tell the time."

"Sigh," she spoke aloud in annoyance. "Come here P." she then said sitting at the bar in the kitchen and snatching the cell phone from Pearl's hands. "Let's change your wallpaper." she then said taking a selfie.

"PEARL CAN I ASK YOU-" Steven exclaimed as Amethyst began explaining how texting works.

"Hold on Steveo." Amethyst interrupted him "I'm in the middle of a demonstration here. So anyway, you can type anything you want…"

A vibrating sound came from Steven's pocket and he saw Pearl had texted him. Ash then felt a similar vibration in his pocket to see she had texted him as well.

"Dear Ash, hello. Love Pearl." it read.

"You should really get a case for that thing." Amethyst told her.

"I do." she answered in a matter of fact manner summoning a suitcase from her gem. Remembering that was exactly how he met Lapis, Ash felt his heart drop a little.

"Okay, I have a whole bunch of actual phone cases in my room." Amethyst said getting up. "Don't go and throw that thing against a rock or anything until I'm back."

After Amethyst left to her room, Steven took his chance and nervously approached Pearl.

"Pearl?"

"What is it Steven?"

Steven hesitated before looking up at Ash, who nodded to encourage him to ask the all too difficult question.

"You remember how Mom shattered Pink Diamond? Well, I was just wondering, if maybe, you shattered Pink Diamond?"

The silence that followed was so great you could hear a pin drop. Ash looked at Pearl and saw an shocked, thousand yard stare in her eyes.

"I-I-" she stammered while dropping her phone and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's okay." Steven hastily but determinedly responded "You can tell us."

Pearl looked as if she was fighting to say something, so much so she was shaking.

"Why can't you just talk to us about this?"

Just as Ash thought that Pearl was about to tell them what she was fighting to tell them internally, Amethyst returned.

"I, got the, phone case" she announced noticing the tension.

Pearl uncovered her mouth with an enormous fake smile, "Ah yes! The phone case, thank you Amethyst!" she quickly bent over and snatched her phone from the floor and placed it inside her gem. "Whoops, so clumsy. It's probably safer I just keep it in here." she then stood up and awkwardly marched towards her room.

"Wait come on!" Amethyst protested "Just put it in this! Then you can put it in your head!" but her pleas fell on deaf ears and Pearl hid inside her room. "What was that?"

Steven sighed in annoyance before Ash placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll try again later, maybe she'll be ready to talk after she's thought it over. Come on, let's get you some bits."

The late afternoon sun glowed down on the two boys as Steven depressingly ate his fry bits while Ash gingerly sipped his soda. Before Ash could try and cheer him up, Steven's phone buzzed, as did his own.

"I want to tell you but I can't." Pearl's text message read, finished with an emoji of a monkey with its hands over its mouth.

Before Ash could respond, Steven was already halfway back to the Temple.

"Pearl I'm ready to talk!" he called out as he threw the door open, Ash struggling to catch his breath right behind him.

"What?" Pearl asked from her seat at the bar.

"We got your text." Ash explained showing her both his and Steven's phones "I want to tell you but I can't."

"With a monkey emoji?"

Pearl looked at them both shocked and confused. "Boys, I didn't send either of you that. I haven't used my phone since I put it away earlier."

"Well, maybe you butt dialed us? With your gem?"

She shook her head in disagreement "No that's impossible. Hang on, I'll pull it out and we'll get to the bottom of this." She reached towards her gem which began to glow, pulling out not her phone, but instead a TV remote. She looked embarrassed before reaching in again and pulling out her violin.

"You sure you remembered where you put it?" Ash asked her as she pulled a stack of money and let it drop to her feet, groaning in annoyance.

"I know it's in there somewhere!" she called out as both Steven and Ash's phones vibrated after receiving another text from Pearl. This time it was a pink flower emoji.

"You just sent us another one!" Steven exclaimed showing her.

Pearl began looking more worried than annoyed now. After she took a deep breath, she looked both boys straight in the eyes with a stern look. "Boys, I need you to go inside my gem and find my phone."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Is it stuck in there or something?" Steven asked.

Pearl nodded. "There are certain things I can't tell you, but I can tell you I need my phone. Please, I can bring you both out once you find what you're looking for."

"Your phone?"

"Exactly, I'll keep Steven's phone, text me when you find it."

"Wait," Ash stopped her. "Humans can fit inside a gem?"

"Of course you can." Pearl informed him. "Didn't you do this with Lapis?"

As he blushed in embarrassment, Steven took Ash's hand, and they both stepped inside Pearl's head. Instantly, he was nearly blinded by a white light before landing with a thud.

Once he regained his sight, he saw both he and Steven were now standing in an open space illuminated by another white light, accompanied by-

"Pearl?"

Pearl turned around and looked surprised by their presence. "Oh boys!" she said picking Steven up by his armpits. "Now where should I put you?" she swiped her hand across the space behind her and a variety of spears suspended in the air. "Certainly not with the spears." She swiped again to be a variety of objects "Human paraphernalia? Personal items? Let's just go alphabetical and then I will move onto you Ash. Let's see S...S-t…"

"Wait!" Steven protested, wiggling his way out from her grip and running back towards Ash and Pikachu. "No don't file us! You sent us in here for your cellphone!"

"My phone? Okay, let's see." She went over towards the wall of items and began talking to herself while looking.

"I had no idea this was what the inside of a gem looked." Ash whispered to Steven.

"It's like the little voice in your head."

"It should be right here!" the Pearl exclaimed in annoyance pointing towards an empty spot in the wall. "Unless some other me took it."

They looked at each other in surprise. "There's more of you in here?"

"Oh no, not here." Pearl scoffed. "I made sure of that. I am very good at compartmentalizing things. That's why I get to be surface, and they have to be put away." Something about the last thing she said sent an uncomfortable shiver down Ash's spine.

"Well, if one of those Pearls has the phone could you tell us where to find her?" Steven asked.

The storage Pearl looked at them nervously. ""Oh, you don't want to go back where they are. It's a mess. Let's just stay here, where everything is alphabetized!"

"Come on Pearl, we can handle it." Ash protested her plea.

She sighed. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." She knelt down and the three of them floated into her glowing gem. Ash again felt the uncomfortably bright light invade his eyes before again landing on the ground. This time, the world around them was a deep pink tint. Ash recognized the Temple on the beach.

"This doesn't look like a mess," Steven said out loud. "This looks like, the past."

A distraught sobbing came from behind them. Turning around, they saw Pearl on her knees crying behind a rock.

"Oh that kind of mess." Ash retorted.

"Uh, hey Pearl, inside Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl." Steven called out to her, "Are you upset about the missing phone situation too?"

The sobbing Pearl looked up sniffling. "No, it's Rose. What was she thinking? She can't have a baby!"

Steven looked at her a little insulted while Ash looked at her with sympathy. He was honesty just beginning to forget his situation with Lapis, but seeing Pearl now in the exact situation he was in brought back some of the pain.

"What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her! Just like I lost my, what was it you said?"

"Your cellphone?"

"My cellphone!" she exclaimed sobbing again.

Seeing how upset this Pearl was, Pikachu walked over and hugged her. Seeing the comforting act, Pearl stopped sobbing for a minute and returned the hug.

"It's going to be okay," Steven told her. "That's why you sent us here. We wanna help you find it."

Now feeling a bit better and more open from Pikachu's hug, Pearl looked directly at them "I think I know where it is. It's probably where I lost everything else." Her gem began to glow again, and Ash prepared himself for the awful light again. This time, everything was red in color, explosions rattled their ears when they realized they were on a battlefield.

"Better not turn out her phone was in her pocket." Steven began ranting in frustration. "Or she left it on the dresser or dropped it in the toilet."

"Aw come on bud, what would Pearl be doing on the toilet?" Ash joked to him trying to lighten the mood.

"Seems about as likely as her putting it in her putting it in her repressed war memories!" Steven answered approaching a traumatized looking Pearl on her knees. "Pearl? I mean, Pearl inside Pearl, inside Pearl's pearl Pearl? Is this really about your phone or what?"

"We were the only ones left." she quietly answered as another explosion erupted behind them.

"Homeworld, they were all leaving. We thought we'd won. There was a bright light and everyone was-why did I do it?"

"What do you mean?" Steven demanded "Just tell us!"

The traumatized Pearl shook her head, grabbing them by the arms and bringing them into her gem. This time they were outside another familiar sight. Pink Diamond's palanquin lay wrecked in front of them as well as several jagged pieces of a pink diamond. In front of the wreckage surrounded by a thick cloud of dust was none other than Rose Quartz holding the sword Bismuth made .

"Mom?" Steven asked confused.

"I thought these were Pearl's memories." Ash though aloud. "Rose, what are you doing here?" He then began looking around to see if Arceus was there as well. To his confusion, the mythical pokemon was nowhere to be found.

Rose then looked up to them, to their shock, the eyes no thick with tears, belonged to Pearl and a large pearl was embedded into her forehead. "Rose", then looked around nervously, as a scream from a gem Ash knew all too well came from the distance.

"I knew it was you!" Steven screamed with hurt and betrayal in his voice. "I knew it was you who shattered her!"

"Rose" continued to stare as she opened her fist. Confusingly, resting in the palm of her hands was a single pink diamond, left completely in tact.

"Pink Diamond? But, I don't understand."

"Rose's" gem glowed once more, and now they were standing in an enormous throne. They stood up and saw to their astonishment, they were standing inside the Palanquin.

"And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!" They heard the hushed voice of Rose Quartz coming just outside.

Assuming she was talking to Arceus, Ash and Steven ran out to see her not speaking to the creator pokemon, but Pearl.

"There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe-"

"Blue and Yellow don't care. They never have. This is Pink Diamond's colony. We can end it all right here, right now." Rose told her. Ash then realized Pearl was clutching Rose's sword.

"You know this is crazy right? Your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore. This will change everything."

Rose smiled like a little kid. "I know! Isn't it exciting?"

Pearl sighed and blushed "It is."

"We can leave our old lives behind! If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems, to Arceus as well. I want to live here with human beings! I want to help fulfill Arceus's prophecy! I wanna live here with you! We'll both finally be free!" Rose continued on.

Pearl smilled, "Okay, I'm ready."

Rose squealed in delight.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"I can't exactly shatter myself." She said hugging Pearl as if to say goodbye. She then began to glow, taking the exact form of Pink Diamond. Both Ash and Steven gasped in shock at the realization Rose Quartz was in fact Pink Diamond. She lifted a pile of dirt and squeezed it until it resembled her gem. "Convincing?" she asked Pearl.

"Very much so, my Diamond."

"Soon it will just be Rose." she swallowed the pieces of the fake diamond as Pearl began to unsheathe the sword. "Wait, there's one last thing I need to do."

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

"No one can ever find out we ever did this. I never want to look back. So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know." Pink Diamond took her place for the staged assassination as Pearl turned to face them.

"Sorry I made you come all this way." she told the two handing Steven her phone. She then shapeshifted into Rose. After yet another flash, they found themselves back in the Temple.

Pearl looked down at them silently crying. "I wanted to tell you for so long."

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder as he tried to comfort Steven.

"Mom was Pink Diamond." he said out loud.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Amethyst exclaimed loudly behind them just as equally shocked. Ash looked to see not only were Amethyst and Garnet shocked, but Gary and James as well. Just before things could get anymore chaotic, the front door flew open and Serena barged into the house.

"Ash, Lapis is pregnant!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Amethyst again screamed.


	75. Now We're Only Falling Apart

**Well, I hope everyone had a great holiday and new year. Man what a great array of episodes we got. I'm working hard to combine them with my current story, but because I'm waiting for them to finish airing, not to mention school and me focusing on my art and career, it might take a while. I will be continuing however, just not at a consistent schedule. *I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR STEVEN UNIVERSE***

The double bombshell of life changing news was for too much for James to comprehend, and fainted onto the wooden floor. Amethyst and Ash ran to his side and moved him to the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw it Gary heading for the front door trying his best to be subtle.

"Uh Gary, where are you going?"

He stopped dead in his tracks with a hand on the doorknob. "This sounds like a serious "you problem" Ash. And I think I'm gonna be, anywhere but here."

Serena furiously pointed at him from across the room. "Oh no you don't! Gary, if you think you can just run away and let me and Clemont take the fall with Ash!"

A rage Ash had never felt before in his life overtook him. Before Amethyst could stop him, he rushed towards his former rival and lifted him by the neck of his shirt. "You knew all along?"

"I'm sorry!" Garry cried out "My Sapphire vision forced me to remember."

"Oh so you can suddenly just conveniently remember and decide not to tell me? At least Serena had the pokeballs to tell me herself!"

"It's not like that! I only remember a little bit of what I saw! That just happened to be one! I tried to tell you, but decided it'd be best for you to learn from Lapis!"

"Ash stop!" Steven begged. "Let him down, please!"

With the furry relapsing, he dropped his friend. "Sorry. But I'm sure you get it."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"I'm sorry too." Serena said from the chair.

"How long did you know?" He asked her.

Serena sighed, "Almost immediately before she left." Misty and I found the pregnancy test she tried to destroy."

A sour feeling overtook his stomach as he remembered that night when he saw Lapis using Charizard to destroy something outside the barn.

"Whew." Amethyst finally announced breaking the awkward silence. "Isn't all this crazy? Lapis and Ash are expecting? AND Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's mom, beng Pink Diamond?"

"She faked her own shattering." Steven confessed, "And reformed to be Rose all along."

"Pink Diamond's final command to me was that no one could know." Pearl announced, "But now that Steven and Ash do, I can finally tell you all everything."

"I mean, a pink lion, a pink sword, and now Pink Diamond?" Amethyst asked chipperly. "If you told me Rose invented cotton candy I'd believe it. Right Garnet? Uh Garnet?"

Everyone turned to the leader of the Crystal Gems, but she wasn't her characteristically monotone self. She was trembling in place with a sour look on her face. "She lied to us." she kept repeating to herself.

James had finally begun to regain consciousness on the sofa. "Wha?" he began asking as Garnet finally exploded into a bright light. Ruby and Sapphire now stood in her place. James, who until this point had never seen a fusion like Garnet struggle to stay together could not comprehend it and fell unconscious again.

"Sapphire?" Ruby asked her partner concerned.

"She lied to us!" Sapphire screamed, hurt in her voice and a single stream of tears running down from her one eye. "She lied about everything! She held our hands, looked us right in the eyes, and told us never to question who we are as Garnet. We never questioned ourselves, or her!"

"We couldn't have known!" Ruby pleaded to her.

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Normally Ruby was the one who was always angry and Sapphire was the peacekeeper. Now the tables were completely reversed.

"We couldn't have known!"

"No! You couldn't have known! You never know what's going on! That's what I'm for!"

"Sapphire…"

"But I never looked into her, I trusted her, I let her make fools of us all!" She then ran from her spot on the floor, pushing past Serena while making her way to the warp pad.

"Please!" Ruby begged "We can just stay calm and talk about this, right? Let's just talk."

"Talk about what?" Sapphire asked, her voice filled with hurt "How our relationship is based on a lie? What else is there to say?" With that, she activated the warp pad, and disappeared.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry." Pearl told her.

Steven rushed to the warp pad. "Come on Pearl, help me explain everything to Sapphire. Ash, you and Amethyst stay here with Ruby."

"Right." Ash agreed as Steven and Pearl followed the distraught Sapphire. He couldn't help but wonder if Steven asked him to help with Ruby on account he had experience with a loved one leaving them. He held the still sobbing Ruby in silence until James began to regain consciousness on the couch.

"Oh, guys, I just had the most incredible dream. Steven turned out to be a Diamond, and Lapis was pregnant, and I passed out." then he noticed the sobbing, little, gem in Ash's arms. "Oh geez."

"You guys better catch him up to speed on things." Amethyst said wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her from Ash. "I'll take over for yah."

"Thanks." He said leading James out the door, Serena, Gary and Pikachu following.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Serena asked as they all approached a table outside the Big Donut, Gary going inside to get some coffee for them all.

"What?" Ash asked her.

"Leaving Ruby with Amethyst? I mean, no offense to her, but I don't think I'd go to her for help with this kind of stuff."

"She's a tough cookie." he told her, "She'll do a good job watching her." He couldn't help but smile looking back on how much a shoulder to cry on she had been for him. "Besides, I think we still have much to talk about with this whole Lapis thing."

"How did you find out?" she awkwardly asked.

"She told me yesterday."

"What? How?" James asked.

"Long, crazy story." he answered "essentially, Mewtwo's ghost brought me to her. She's safe, and is trying her best to get back home before the birth."

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked.

Ash felt his embarrassment when he remembered trying to name the baby "Pikachu". Thankfully, Gary returned from the inside with a box of donuts and some coffees, giving Ash an excuse to change the subject and ask him something that was bothering him.

"How did you find out?"

"I don't even know." he confessed stirring his coffee. "After Clemont took out my Sapphire, I should've stopped seeing into future events, but I keep remembering things I saw. Not completely though, it's like trying to remember a dream. But one keeps returning to me. And it's Lapis's pregnancy."

Ash slumped in his seat. "Am I the only one who didn't know about my own kid?"

Serena placed her hand on his shoulder in support. "I'm sorry we kept this from you Ash. We only thought we were sparing you from greater pain."

He sighed before stuffing a jelly donut into his mouth. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do when the baby comes and she's gone."

"Well, it'll be a good thing "Uncle James" will be there to help out with-" James began to joke before his expression went from playful to concerned. "Ash, are you alright? You're turning pale."

He looked down to his hands when he felt Serena touch his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, you're sweating a storm too. Are you coming down with something?"

Before he could formulate a response, a horrific pain he only felt once in his life until that point filled his head. Remembering what that lead to, he immediately slumped from his seat to the outdoor patio floor so he wouldn't collapse and hurt himself.

"Ash? Ash!" he heard the muffled screaming of his friends as he began to lose consciousness.

"Pikapi!" he heard Pikachu cry before everything went black.

Opening his eyes, he found himself on the floor of a lavish palace between a meditating Alakazam and Musharna once again.

"Oh no." he muttered as Blue Pearl approached and helped him to his feet. She placed her finger to her lips to signal for him to be quiet, then gestured for him to follow. "What does Blue Diamond want now?"

Blue Pearl again signaled for silence and lead him down the hall. To his surprise, he was not in Blue Diamond's chamber at all, but was rather several floors above a large corridor looking down through a window. Below him, he recognized the forms of Yellow and Blue Diamond, taking with a projected hologram of Giovanni.

"We have waited long enough Giovanni." Yellow told him in her cold manner, "Your plan has ran overschedule for too long."

"I assure you Yellow." Giovanni told her in a condescending tone "All we require is for Jasper to deliver the bait, then the beast will be at our disposal."

Ash loomed down and watched the meeting between them. Looking down at Blue Diamond, he saw her looking up at him in her peripheral vision.

"Remember your place Giovanni." Yellow told him "Else you want to address White Diamond with that tone and see how she responds."

"White Diamond?" Ash thought. At the mere mention of this unknown Gem, Blue winced in fear like a scolded child. While Giovanni did not react physically, the fear in Giovanni's face was clear.

The Team Rocket leader took a moment to recollect himself "Let White understand, everything is going according to plan and on schedule. Jasper will deliver Yveltal directly to us."

At those words, he felt the sensation of weightlessness take over as he began to return to his body. He woke up on the floor of the patio with Serena, James, Gary and Pikachu all looking down at him with concern.

"Look, he's waking up." Gary said "Give him some space."

Ash gasped getting up. "I've got to tell the others!" he announced rushing past them heading straight for the Temple. Opening the screen door, he saw Pearl and Sapphire were back, both were hugging and crying, clearly the Ruby and Sapphire situation hadn't been fixed yet.

"Guys, where are the others?" he asked.

"Steven and Amethyst went looking for Ruby!" Pearl screamed through tears.

"She's gone!" Sapphire cried as well.

"Crud." He thought. What he saw from the Diamonds was going to have to wait, he needed to find Ruby.

He quickly rushed out the door and out the house. "Where could she be?" Then he saw it up in the sky, a purple helicopter with a familiar face.

"Staraptor, follow them!" he called summoning his fastest flying type, and flying until they were side-by-side.

"Ash!" he heard Steven call from the helicopter. "We found her!"

"Nice of you to drop by!" Amethyst called out.

"Down there!" Steven pointed.

"Target spotted! Going in for a landing." Amethyst announced.

After the two landed, Ash returned Staraptor and Amethyst returned to her normal form as Steven charged to the cliffside. Ash saw Greg's van parked alongside the cliff.

"You ditched Ruby with Greg?" Ash asked her.

"Hey, she just ran off, don't blame me."

"Hey guys." Greg stated from the van. "Ruby was just telling me about Steven's mom."

"Oh." Ash responded awkwardly, only just now remembering what started this series of events. "Are you alright Greg? How are you taking all this?"

Greg sighed. "Well, I fell in love with Rose Quartz, and she fell in love with Mr. Universe. Sure, she never told me she used to be Pink Diamond, but hey, I never told her I used to be Gregory DeMayo."

"So, how you holding up Ruby?" Steven asked sensitively.

To their surprise, she smirked happily. "I'm okay." She reached for the pizza box laying beside her and presented it to them. "Want a slice."

"Uh, sure." Steven said uncomfortably taking a slice. "Wait really?" he then asked as Ash and Amethyst took one of themselves. "Because you seemed so sad before."

"Well yeah, but me and Greg talked it out. I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Sapphire was kinda right about everything. We really did stay as Garnet because Rose told us to be her, uh, "answer." It's my first time thinking about it. It's my first time really thinking about me!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Back when I emerged, the first thing I did was get crammed together with a bunch of other Rubies. Then I was with Sapphire all the time. I was always checking in on someone." she confessed. "But now, I can go wherever the wind takes me!" She then proclaimed grabbing some of the pizza and some of Greg's comic books "I'm up here eating pizza, reading comics! I don't know if Sapphire wants to read comics. I don't have to know!" she then threw the items to the ground and climbed up to the roof of Greg's van. "The rest of my life could be this! I don't have to be Garnet! I can be on my own!"

"Sure!" Greg said encouragingly.

"I guess." Ash joined him.

Steven however wasn't taking it as well. He looked shocked. "But-but you guys love each other! You guys are tied with Ash and Lapis for my favorite couple! You're like sugar and flour, I love eating them separately but I still love cake! I'm sure Sapphire would want-"

"I'm not fused about what Sapphire wants!" Ruby declared leaping off the van. "I've seen my own future now, and it's nothing but Ruby!"

Greg placed his hand on Steven's shoulder. "Relax kiddo. This could be what she needs."

"But Dad, What if they never form Garnet again? We've gotta get them back together! Ash back me up here!"

"Sorry bud, but I'm with Greg on this one. Sometimes, a bad split up can make the reunion more sweet. Trust me on this."

"So, where you going after this dude?" Amethyst asked the still overly excited Ruby. "You gonna just stay out here?"

"I wanna live free! One with the wilderness! Facing danger in every turn. Not leaving nothing or nobody to get me by, just like those guys from Ash's world!"

"You mean like a pokemon journey?"

"Yeah! On the open plains! That's where I wanna go!"

"I think I know just the place!" Greg announced "I'll get yah there."

Ruby burst into happiness. "Thank you!" she started screaming literally doing cartwheels.

"Alright" Steven reluctantly said "If this is how it's gotta be, I'll support Ruby in her quest for emotional growth."

"That's the spirit bud." Ash told him with a slap on the back. "And we're coming too! Just like old times right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

A nearly two hour car ride later resulted in Greg bringing them to an open ranch.

"Ya'll ready to wild west it up?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed like a kid on christmas.

Ash sighed nostalgically, "Reminds me of my herd of Tauros back home."

"How many are there?" Amethyst asked.

"At least thirty."

"Oh Ruby, speaking of which, you're gonna need a steed!" Steven announced.

"Hey, I'm always down for a little horsing around. Giddy up!" Amethyst said rising to the occasion and morphing into a horse. Ruby leapt onto her back, and rode her while the others walked besides them.

"How's it going Ruby?" Greg asked. "Feel like a real cowboy now?"

"Yep, I sure reckon I do."

"Sorry I gotta be a yellow-belly about this, but we don't even have a map." Steven said. "I think we're just getting ourselves lost."

"I already am lost." Ruby said in as much of a gritty voice as she could muster. "That's why I came out here; to find myself."

The group rode up until they all reached an enormous hedge blocking their way.

"It's a dead end dudes." Horse-Amethyst declared.

"This is what I mean!" Ruby said dismounting her and running straight towards the obstacle. "What's behind this brush? I don't know, Sapphire ain't here to predict for me! It's my chance to find out for myself!" she crawled through the vegetation, then suddenly screamed.

"Ruby!" Ash screamed in concern.

Pushing past the hedge, they saw they were standing over the edge of a cliff. Ruby had just barely fallen over the edge.

"Woah, I had no idea this ravine was here." With a giggle, she jumped over to the other side of the narrow gap. "I almost fell down there. And it was all my choice! Yee-haw! Indepence!"

As the night went on, Greg started a fire while the others sat around roasting marshmallows. She began strumming a guitar as she just stared into the fire longing. A look Ash was far too familiar with as of late.

"Wow, Ruby's really getting into this." Steven told the others.

"Seriously! I just taught her how to play the guitar like ten minutes ago!" Greg retorted.

"I think he means the whole "being alone" thing." Ash responded. "She seems almost happy."

At this, Ruby stopped playing, leaving only the sounds of the roaring fire in the night.

"I'm not Ash."

"What?"

"I mean, I did have a lot of fun tonight. I loved it! But, the whole time, I, kept thinking about how much more fun I'd have if I were with her. Sapphire was always there with me. I felt her smile just like it was mine. It's just so lonely now! That's lame right? I came here to be my own gem, but I'm still thinking about what she'd like! What she'd want! All. The. Time. Turns out, I'm no good at needing nobody." She confessed with a slouch.

"Oh come on!" Steven said. "That's not lame! You lead us on a wild frontier adventure! You're still the same Ruby who did all that stuff, even if you're thinking of someone." he picked up one of the cowboy comics she was reading earlier. "Look at our friend Lonesome Lasso. They call him that cause he's lonesome! But here he says "I miss Sally May". He's a rootin, tootin, cowboy blazing his own trail. But he still misses someone."

"Just like you too Ash?" she asked.

"Just like me."

Ruby sighed. "Well, if I'm making my own decisions, then I'll decide what I wanna be with Sapphire. I mean, I've gotta ask her first." She sat back down by the fire. "I just don't want it to feel like we're going back to how things used to be. Back when someone else told us to be together, I just wanna feel different."

Ash looked down to his hand at the ring on his finger. A sudden idea came to him.

* * *

After a full night of waiting for Ash, Steven and Amethyst to return, Sapphire, Pearl, James and Gary all sat around on the couch exhausted. Sapphire and Pearl's faces were now red from how much they'd been crying. Steven and Ash took them all by surprise by opening the door with enough swagger to put a Mr. Mime to shame.

"Steven! Ash! Did you find Ruby?" Sapphire asked desperately.

Both smiled mischievously "She's outside. She's got something to say to you."

Everyone stepped outside to see Ruby riding Amethyst as the sun rose from behind them.

"Ruby!" Sapphire exclaimed with joy. She ran as fast as her short legs could take her before finally reaching her. "Ruby, I'm so sorry! I should've never have said those awful things to you. That we didn't matter anymore; I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I was wrong."

Ruby leapt off Amethyst as she trotted back to join the others. "Naw, you were right. Someone else told us we were the answer. But I don't believe that anymore. At least, not until I hear it from you." She dropped to her knee and took Sapphire's hand. "Sapphire, will you marry me?"

"Wha-marry you?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah! That way we can be together, even when we're apart. This time, being Garnet will be our decision. What do you say?"

She smiled down at her. "Oh course."

"Yee-haw!" Ruby exclaimed hugging her like she never intended to let go.

* * *

Lars's head hadn't felt that lightheaded since he was revived by Steven. Getting up off the floor of the ship, he saw the others were also getting back up.

"Ugh, is everyone alright?"

"Look out! We're about to enter a wormhole!" Padparadscha screamed.

"Twins, status report."

"Scanners show a few minor scrapes and bruises." Left Rutile said.

"But other than that, no damage." Right finished.

"Captain Lars,' Rhodonite asked nervously "What did you say Earth looked like?"

"Uh big, covered in water and some land. Why?"But his question was answered as he looked out the front window to see the Earth looking down at him. With hope filling his heart the first time in weeks, he knew where they were. "We're, home!" he announced. "Twins! Prepare to land! We're going home!"

But something did not sit well with Dawn she almost instantly recognized the landmass they were heading for. "Uh Lars?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't that's your earth."


	76. The Tears are Crying

**Oh boy. Here we go. This will be my darkest chapter yet. This is the one that I've been looking forward to writing for quite a while. *WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE* *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

The normally busy streets of Lumiose City sat nearly empty this evening as Paul turned the corner. The mandatory curfew was near, but he didn't care, he had already no reason to even be in the city anymore now that the Pokemon League was suspended. In fact, the suspension left all Pokemon Centers closed, which meant he had absolutely nowhere to stay the night anyway.

"Just my luck." he thought looking for a vacant hotel. "The second I finally arrive in this pathetic place, the entire League is shutdown."

As he followed his map, he reached his intended destination.

"Of course." he thought with a scoff seeing construction equipment surrounding the building. A sign dangling from the roof read "Closed for Repair." Clearly the city was still rebuilding after the Team Flare attack against his old rival. "Thanks a lot Ketchum."

As he turned around trying to find a new place to spend the night, he saw her running in the shadows of the alley between two buildings. A girl he strangely recognized.

"Dawn?" he asked out loud mildly interested.

She clearly hadn't seen him as she ducked into the shadows. He knew something was wrongs, Dawn was far too social to see someone she knew and not say hello, even if she didn't like him as much as others. Following her, he realized something even more off. She was gone. But he had clearly seen her, she wasn't a figment of his imagination, he saw her clear as day.

Looking up, he saw the fire escape to the building next door was pulled down, a clear pathway to the roof. He grabbed the ladder and began to climb. He couldn't help but feel intrigued, not that he actually cared about Dawn's well being, that was none of his business, but he did know that where Dawn was, Ash could probably be found nearby, and when the sooner he could find Ash, the sooner he could get back to training.

Reaching the roof was easier said than done even for him. "If Dawn really did climb the fire escape, how did she do it so quickly?" he thought as he reached the final steps to the ladder. He peeked his head over the edge of the building, his suspicions were confirmed.

Standing dead in the center of the rooftop was Dawn, along with two more people. One was a brunette girl with a red bandana on her head that didn't really stand out. But the other man stood out like a sore thumb, on account of his massive ear plugs, partially shaved head, flamboyant cape, but most importantly, his skin was bright pink.

"What the?" he whispered to himself listening in on their conversation.

"You're sure nobody saw you?" the pink man asked Dawn.

"I don't think so."

"What did you find out?" the girl asked her.

"The entire cities on lockdown. But the Homeworld soldiers I did see seem to be headquartered at Prism Tower."

"Makes sense, since Clemont's gone the whole building is basically abandoned." The pink man retorted. He suddenly perked up and looked towards the edge of the building. Paul quickly ducked down.

"What?" he heard one of them ask.

He waited a moment to answer her. "You two head back to the ship. Tell the others to wait for me, I've got some more recon to do."

Paul waited a few minutes after all the noises ceased. He looked up, and saw the pink man was now standing directly above him, looking down. "Nice of you to drop in." he said with a cocky smile.

Paul quickly flipped himself onto the roof landing behind the pink man. "What's been going on?" he demanded to know drawing his pokeball ready to fight.

"Look pal. I don't even know where I am." he answered stancing himself ready to defend himself.

Just as Paul was ready to summon his Electivire, a sudden force bashed into his back, similar to a car crash. Stunned by the impact, he looked to see a Scizor charge at the pink man, who unlike Paul, had a time advantage and was able to jump away from the impending x-scissor attack.

Several energy blasts came from the shadows as a new person emerged. This person was the most ridiculous looking to Paul, with gigantic, green hair, and a green gemstone where her eye should be.

"Captain Lars." she arrogantly said aiming two strange looking pistols at the pink man.

"Emerald." the pink man retorted. "How did you find us?"

"You really thought I just gave up my hunt for you in Quadrant 7A? I promised you I'd find you in time for the invasion, and I am a gem that takes their word very seriously." she gloated. "As much fun as I'd love to put you down right here, I'm under orders to bring you to Giovanni. Scizor bullet punch!"

The pokemon lunged at Lars again, this time he was able to land the attack with tremendous speed. Emerald turned her attention to Paul and aimed her weapons at him.

"Stand you vile organic. You're needed for the sacrifice as well."

"What sacrifice?" Lars asked, struggling in Scizor's grip.

"For Yveltal." She nonchalauntly answered. "The Diamonds seem to have a plan to capture it. And require plenty of "offerings". She answered him menacingly. "And when I find my ship and the rest of your pathetic crew, they'll be joining their fearless leader."

But she was far too busy gloating to realize Paul still had full control over his hands. He grabbed his pokeball and activated it, releasing the beast within.

"Agron!" the pokemon exclaimed in a cold rage, fitting for a cold hearted trainer like Paul.

"What the?" Emerald asked in shock.

"Agron, mirror shot on her!"

Agron looked towards his trainer surprised, but knew questioning him was fruitless, and charged directly towards Emerald.

"Scizor protect me!" she demanded.

Her pokemon released Lars and sped towards his trainer, knocking her out of the way and taking a blount of the blast.

Lars rushed to Paul's side and stretched out his hand to help him up. "Thanks. Look, I've got a ship docked just outside the cit-"

But Paul just stood up and shoved him aside, angrily approaching Emerald.

"Use hyper beam!"

"Dude, she's out, let's go!" Lars protested.

"Do it!"

The pokemon charged it's attack and fired directly at Scizor. The attack landed full force, creating a large explosion on the rooftop.

Appalled by the cruelty of the trainer, Lars was already halfway across the rooftop to safety. But what he saw him do next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Return." Paul demanded Agron while approaching Emerald. To both Lars and Emerald's shock, he removed his pokeballs from his belt, handing them to her. Then placed his hands to his head and fell to his knees in surrender.

Every bone in Lars's body wanted to go back and stop him. But he it was clear this guy was crazy, and the safety of his crew came first. With a heavy heart, he turned as disappeared into the night.

Emerald was visibly furious her enemy escaped, but she also seemed intrigued by the blatant change in demeanor of Paul. "The battle was yours." she said placing a set of restraints on his wrists "why do you surrender?"

Paul looked at her with no response. The Emerald had just told him they were bringing the legendary pokemon Yveltal directly to him. And he had to be a fool for not trying to capture it, no matter the cost.

* * *

The cramped hot air balloon basket floated along the cool breeze of the Sinnoh air s the sun began to set. Lapis stared longingly outwards as the ocean began to take form in the distance, a nervous pit in her stomach. "How much longer Jessie?"

"I don't know." the Team Rocket member answered with a shrug.

"If we don't stop we'll reach Hoenn by mid afternoon tomorrow." Meowth answered fumbling with the air heater.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Zoey complained.

"If it could, do yah think I'd be goin this slowly?" Meowth retorted.

As the others desperately tried to get comfortable within the overcrowded basket, Conway's pokegear chirped. After giving it a quick glance, he looked to everyone with excitement.

"That's him!" he piped up. "He's cracked the codes! He's cracked the codes!"

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"My acquaintance in Hoenn! He's decoded Looker's file I sent him. He's even begun building the warp pad, he might even be done by the time we arrive!"

The environment in the basket immediately lightened up. After all the group had been through, finally receiving some good news was too good to be true for Lapis. She felt she was finally going to be reunited with Ash soon enough, hopefully by tomorrow even.

"Meowth be careful up ahead!" Cilan called pointing forwards.

Following his gaze, the others looked forwards to the sight of a thick cloud of black smoke a few miles in front of them.

"Think there's a fire?" Zoey asked a little concerned.

At the sight of the location of the smoke, Barry just knew where that was. "Meowth land the balloon!" he screamed in horror, rushing to the edge of the basket fast enough that the entire thing nearly fell over.

"Barry what are you doing?" Cynthia shouted while trying to balance herself.

"That's Twinleaf town! That's my home!"

Lapis felt Cynthia place her hand on her shoulder. "Something's not right. Meowth don't stop."

"We can't!" Barry pleaded "My family's down there! Dawn's too! I have to make sure they're all okay."

The others all looked to Lapis. Realizing they were all expecting her to give the final verdict, she knew she had to be the mediator.

"Meowth, take us down. Not in town."

Meowth decreased the fire and descended into the nearest break in the trees surrounding the burning town. Barry had jumped out even before the basket even reached the ground and started running to the smoke, screaming something about giving his family a fine if they were hurt.

"Barry, wait!" Cress called out.

"You guys find him," Chili told the others. "I'll stay and keep the balloon on the ground."

As Chili fastened the balloon in place, the others all ran into the direction Barry ran off.

Cynthia handed Lapis her handkerchief to keep her from breathing in anymore smoke as they entered the town limits. Sure enough, the entire village was reduced to rubble. Almost every building was either completely demolished, or was barely standing. The ash filled air was tinted orange from the dwindling flames of the few fires that continued to burn.

"What happened here?" Zoey asked horrified.

"Hello?" Cilan called out. "Is anybody out there?" Cress and Zoey joined him in calling for survivors as the others stood by the edge of the woods.

"The village seems abandoned." Lapis said.

Cynthia turned to her. "Go back to the balloon with Chili. I don't want you or the child getting hurt."

Just as Lapis began to nod in agreement, everyone's attention came to something coming from the smoke. A short boy came waving his arms frantically approaching them.

"Help! Help me!" He called out finally reaching them, face covered in soot and bruised heavily. After taking a moments to catch his breath, he grabbed Cilan, the nearest person to him, by the arm in a panic. "She's trapped! Please help! I can't-" he stopped when he recognized some of the people he was talking to. "Zoey? What are you doing here?"

"Kenny, what happened? Who's trapped?" she answered.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Cress asked.

"Yeah, he's a fellow coordinator. He's also Barry's best friend."

Kenny's eyes widened with worry. "Wait, Barry's with you?"

"Yes," Lapis answered approaching him. "What happened here?"

Kenny grew even more scared when he saw Lapis, letting go of Cilan and falling over, crawling while trying to get away from her.

"Get away from me!" he screamed. "You monsters won't get me again!"

Everyone looked at each other, knowing this was Homeworld's doing.

"It's alright Kenny." Cynthia reassured him. "Lapis Lazuli is not associated with the ones who did this. In fact, she's in relation to a group that is specifically dedicated to fighting them."

"I promise, you're safe."

Kenny slowly got up still looking at her with worry. "If you're telling the truth, then please help!"

He lead them further into the ruined town. "I was hiding with my friend Dawn's mom at her home, then the roof caved in and trapped her! I can't get her out by myself."

The group made it to a rural townhouse, one of the few buildings that were still standing. Just as he said, the roof was caved in and a large beam was on top of an unconscious woman. Everyone pushed it off and carefully lifted her up, gently placing Dawn's mother on the couch.

"She's still alive." Cilan said checking her pulse. "It looks like she's concussed."

With the job done, everyone rested as Kenny looked to the others. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you guys being here." He then looked at Lapis in thought. "You said her name is Lapis Lazuli?"

Cynthia and Lapis both nodded.

Kenny put his hands over his head in panic. "They were looking for you. They came out of nowhere saying they were looking for someone by that name. They burned buildings, took people. Professor Rowan got as many people out of the city as he could. I was taken and torchured by their leader, but I was able to escape."

Lapis looked from picture to picture on the wall before landing her eyes on one on particular. It was of the woman they had just rescued, standing by her were younger versions of Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu.

"Kenny, whose mother did you say this was?"

"My friend Dawn's. Where's Barry?"

"He ran off looking for his family." Zoey answered "How did you escape?"

Kenny stood in silence for a moment "They got distracted by something. I took the opportunity and ran." That's when he noticed Lapis's baby bump. His face went from nervous to horrified. "No." he whispered.

"What?"

"You have to get out of here." he said rushing to the windows. "You have to-"

"LAPIS LAZULI!" they suddenly heard an evil voice boom from outside.

Cynthia ran to the window as Kenny backed up into the wall, now looking guilty more than anything. Looking out the window, she saw at least fifty Team Rocket members and Quartzs surrounding the building. Standing in the center of them all, was the Iron Masked Marauder with two people on their knees in front of him. It was Barry and Chili.

"I'm sorry." Kenny quietly said to everyone. "They promised me they wouldn't hurt anyone else if I brought you here."

"You did what?" Zoey shouted, grabbing him by the shirt collar ready to hurt him.

Before Zoey could strike, they heard another voice from outside. "Lapis Lazuli! Come outside!" Lapis immediately identified the voice as Jasper's.

Outside, Jasper turned the the Marauder with impatience. "Do what you've gotta do."

The Marauder nodded as he pulled a single pistol from his jacket holster, pointing it directly at Barry's head. "Lapis Lazuli." he screamed with malice in his voice "You have until the count of three to come out here and surrender. Or else I introduce a bullet to this guy's skull!"

"Don't do it Lapis!" Barry screamed in fear.

"Chili!" Cilan and Cress called out to their brother, opening the door and beginning to rush to them.

The Marauder cocked the gun as a warning, pausing both brothers in their tracks. "Only Lapis." he warned. "One…"

"No Lapis, don't do it!" Cynthia begged.

"If I don't go out there he'll kill them!"

"...Two…"

"I won't let you!" Cynthia screamed in protest. She tried to grab her by the arm to stop her, but Lapis had already barged past her and out the door with her hands in the air.

"Stop!" She screamed "I'm here. Don't hurt them!"

The Marauder pulled the gun back with a satisfied smile.

"Get back inside." she ordered the other two brothers. But Cilan and Cress stayed put with fear for both her and Chili.

The surrounding Team Rocket and Homeworld soldiers all parted for their leader. Jasper emerged from the smoking rubble, instead of her normally intimidating and angry face, she too had on a smile, as if she were greeting an old friend.

"Hi Lapis." she softly spoke with a genuine happiness.

The interaction made Lapis's skin crawl, here she was acting so happy yet surrounded by pain and suffering. She took a deep breath and tried to put on her best neutral face, knowing full well she wasn't in control anymore. "What happens now?"

Jasper placed her hand on her shoulder as if it were supportive, still smiling happily. "Now we go home, and watch the glory of the Diamonds take this world. Together."

Lapis felt sick at this statement.

Jasper turned to the soldiers. "Wrap it all up you pebbles! Giovanni's waiting for us back at homebase. Marauder, make sure she gets on the ship safely." She then said heading back for the ship.

The Marauder looked at her with his usual deranged smile. He approached her, looking at her as if she were his new plaything. "So you're the sweet little thing Jasper has been going across literal universes for huh? Now I can see why she wanted to keep tapping that. I'll admit, I thought we'd never find you. I almost even made the mistake of suggesting she just snatch up one of the thousands of other Lapis on Homeworld. But now that you're back together, it makes me so happy to finally get back to what I do best. But right now I have something super important I need to tell you. You wanna know what that is?"

Lapis gave no response as he leaned in mere inches away from her face. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek, and although she couldn't see them beneath his iron mask, she could tell there was hunger in them.

He now leaned in so close, the cold metal mask was skimming her skin. And with an even more horrendous grin, he whispered the words she feared.

"Three."

Before Lapis could respond, he turned around and fired a single shot directly into Barry's head.

"NO!" Kenny screamed rushing out the door towards his best friend.

The Marauder then turned his attention to Chili, he looked over towards his brothers as if to say "I'm sorry." before he fired another shot into his head.

"Stop!" Jasper ordered from the ship. "We've wasted enough time already. Get her on the ship and go!

Kenny looked up at her mortified "You promised you wouldn't hurt anybody if I brought them to you."

Jasper scoffed "I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone. I never said anything about him."

The entire ship suddenly began to shake. Everyone looked to see Cynthia wasn't in the house anymore.

"Garchomp, draco meteor!" she screamed, the desperateness to keep her pupil safe.

Jasper looked down on her, irritated now. "Gengar, use smokescreen." The mischievous pokemon appeared, and shot a great cloud of smoke around the group. In the moment of confusion, Jasper shoved Lapis into the lower level of the ship. The Marauder tossed the gun and boarded as well.

"Lapis?" she heard a familiar voice in the dark.

"Brock?"

As the weightlessness of the ship taking off overtook them, Misty caught her as she fell over.

"Thank Arceus." Brock said joining them in their hug. "What happened? Have you been here this whole time?"

But having witnessed her friends just being slaughtered, she simply rested in Misty's arms, staring into space with trauma.

* * *

"NO!" Cynthia screamed as the smoke cleared, dropping to her knees sobbing.

Cilan and Cress sat by their brother. Unlike Barry, Chili had been shot through the neck, and as such, was barely holding on.

"Hang in there Chili." Cilan forced through tears as he held a cloth to his brother's wound. All Chili could do was choke out some blood in a coughing fit.

Conway went to the brothers to help anyway he could, but Zoey was far too furious. She charged at Kenny, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and lifting him in rage.

"Do you realize what you've done? You killed her! You killed them!" she screamed through tears.

The traumatized looking Kenny slipped from her grasp and ran back to Barry's body. "They told me if I brought her to them they wouldn't hurt anybody else. Nobody told me she was pregnant! Oh Arceus what have I done? I've killed my best friend! I've killed a child!"

"Not quite." Jessie announced as Cilan, Cress and Conway carried Chili into the house. "They don't know about the kid yet. But we'll need to act quickly before they realize."

"Or if the baby is born too early." Zoey added. "Kenny, did they mention where this "Homebase" was?"

"Yes." he somberly answered "Kalos. They're taking her to Kalos."


	77. A Wedding and A Funeral

**I will be honest, the reason why my writing schedule has been so off lately has been my work schedule. My job has taken a lot out of me lately and combined with my college life, I've had a very bad couple of weeks from my finance stresses. That's why, I've decided to set up a for the people who love my stories to support me. Don't worry, I'm not hiding my writing behind a paywall, and you don't have to support me if you don't want to. But a dollar here and there will greatly help me and I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **What would support get you? Your name gets put at the end of each chapter, access to chapters before I post them, to any story I write, and more. Any support I get can really help me out. You can find me on , at President_BrockObama. New stories as well as the glorious return to this and other stories are also on their way. Anyway, thank you for your patience. *POKEMON AND STEVEN UNIVERSE ARE NOT OWNED BY ME***

Cynthia laid down on Dawn's bed looking upwards in a catatonic state. Through the hole where the roof caved in, the smoke of the ruined Twinleaf Town had finally begun to resolve, and the morning sun had just started to emerge. The feeling of self hatred and guilt filled her spirit over losing Lapis.

A subtle knock came from the open door, but Cynthia paid it no attention. The knock returned, but this time, Jessie didn't await a response and entered. "It's not your fault you know." she told her in the most compassionate tone she could muster, but it was obvious Jessie wasn't so good at reassurance.

"There wasn't anything we could do." she told the depressed champion. "If Lapis didn't stop them, we'd all be dead."

"Better I be dead than her being in Jasper's hands." she quietly told her.

In the chaos following the attack, the best thing the group could use as a bed for Chili was the dining room table. Conway was still trying desperately to do what he could with the critically wounded gym leader, but since all he had in medical training was a few internet searches, there wasn't much hope.

As for the other injured person, Joanna had just awoken from her unconscious state and was being updated on what happened by Meowth. Kenny on the other hand, sat in the corner of the living room, also in a guilt ridden state. Cress meanwhile, did what he could to assist Conway and keep his brother calm.

Outside, Cilan desperately tried to distract himself from his brother's situation by cleaning Barry's body.

"He didn't deserve this." Zoey said mournfully as she crawled out from the pit she just finished digging.

"None of us do." Cilan responded "He died to save us. He was a good man."

Zoey turned her head toward the open door to face Kenny. "I'd outta break his neck."

Cilan turned to her worried. "That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"It's his fault they have Lapis! Barry's dead and Chili, your own brother, is dying, and you think I'm going too far?"

"He did what he thought was right, he didn't know anything like this would happen. Of course I'm saddened, but I cannot harbor malice against him. Holding that in ruins the delicate recipe that is life."

"You really are incapable of being mean aren't you?"

Before he could give her a response, a familiar voice called down from the sky above.

"Cilan!"

Both of them looked up to see a Dragonite descending with its trainer with enormous, purple hair hoisted on its back.

"Iris? What are you doing here?"

Once Dragonite landed, she leapt off and ran towards him, rushing into his embrace. "I've been looking all across for you! It's Team Rocket! They're-"

"I know. And Ash is the only one who can stop them. I've been traveling with some others to go to Hoenn and stop them. But we were ambushed last night, they killed one of us, seriously hurt Chili and took another one of us prisoner."

Iris followed his gaze to Barry's corpse horrified. "Those monsters."

"You'd better get her up to speed inside the house." Zoey told him. "I'll bury him myself."

Once inside, she looked at each of the traumatized group members.

"How are you doing Joanna?" He asked the recovering retired coordinator.

"I'll be fine, just a mild concussion. I'm more worried for your brother."

"What's going on?" Jessie called from the top of the stairs, not realizing who had just shown up.

"You!" Iris furiously called out in rage. "Excadrill, metal claw!" she screamed summoning her aggressive pokemon.

"Iris, wait!"

"Gourgeist, shadow ball!" Jessie called to defend herself.

Excadrill was able to successfully strike the ghost type while evading the shadow ball, which struck the side of the house and created another hole in the wall.

"Stop it both of you!" Cress called out. "Iris she's on our side!"

"You've got to be kidding me! After everything she's done to us and what I've seen Team Rocket do? Like hell she is!"

"It's all true." Cynthia declared, having finally stood up from her spot on the bed. "She and Meowth defected after seeing the atrocities being committed. They've risked their lives to help us. I trust them, and you should too."

Iris's eyes widened at the sight of Cynthia. She was nowhere near the strong, confident trainer she met with Ash a few years ago, she looked tired, gaunt and nervous.

"Excadrill, return." she commanded the ground type. She looked back at Jessie and gave her a distrusting look, but knew she had no choice but to trust her now.

The distrust in the room immediately changed as Conway stepped out from the dining room, his hands covered in blood and a somber look on his face.

"I'm sorry. He lost too much blood. Chili has passed."

The entire room went quiet now. Cress fell to his knees and began to sob for his brother while Iris hugged Cilan in support.

* * *

Ash stood in the bathroom of the Temple adjusting his tie in the mirror. Pikachu leapt from the counter and onto his shoulder, wearing a matching black tie around his neck. Ash chuckled as he helped his pokemon adjust the tie.

A loud knock came from the door. "Ash, you done? I've still got to get ready."

"Yeah, be out in a minute Steven." he called out just as he finally got the tie on. "Thank Arceus for clip ons." he thought opening the door, fashioning his tuexedo.

In the living room, Pearl was busy helping Connie adjust her dress. In the kitchen, Greg, James and Gary were already in their tuxes mid conversation.

"I still don't get why you're such a nervous wreck." Gary addressed James "It's not like you're the one getting married."

"I know, it's just, I have a really bad track record when it comes to weddings." he answered referring to his arranged marriage to Jessebelle.

"Dang Ash." Connie declared when his presence was finally realized. "You clean up nicely."

He blushed in embarrassment "Aw thanks. Greg got this for me and Lapis's big day. I'm sure she won't mind if I wear it for Ruby and Sapphire's first though."

Pearl looked up at him in mild disappointment. "You look very nice Ash. But for Rose's sake, can you take the hat off?"

He blushed even more as he removed his cap.

"Ash, can you come in for a sec?" Steven called out from the inside of the bathroom.

Ash immediately ducked into the bathroom just before Pearl could start combing his hair with her fingers.

"What's up?"

"It's just so unbelievable that we've made it this far together you know? I mean, I'm actually a Diamond, you're getting married and about to be a father, it all sometimes seems too much. I'm just really happy for a day like today."

He took some shaving cream and covered a small patch on his cheek, but Ash knew he still in thought.

" _Mom was a Diamond who invaded Earth, saw its beauty and its worth. Mom made an army and she fought herself. Did that even end up mattering when she faked her own shattering? Mom lived in hiding by the name of Rose with the friends she made and the form she chose. Now all that's left of her exists in me, and I think we can all agree, that is a little bit upsetting."_

He then took Ash by the arm and spun around back into the living room.

" _I'd rather think about a wedding! Let's think about cake. Let's think about flowers. Let's think about dressing up and dancing around for hours! There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of, but just for one day let's think about love!"_

Steven danced with Ash into the group together. Pearl looked over towards him remorseful. "Oh boys. I just wish I could've said some things sooner about Rose, and Pink."

Ash decided to take a page from Steven's book and decided to sing with him. " _We could think about the lies that we told in the past."_

"They took it so hard."

" _You could think about hurt feelings and how long they can last."_

"How can you move on?"

" _Or we can think about hope!"_

"Hope?"

" _You know I've been hopping."_

"About what?"

" _That everything's better now everything's out in the open!"_

With Pearl distracted, Ash took the opportunity to put his hat back on and snuck outside with Steven. Standing on the front porch were Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. Bonnie wore a small, yellow dress similar to her usual outfit, while Clemont wore a tuxedo. Ash took notice of the soot and ash on his shoulders and behind his ears.

"What happened to you?" Steven asked.

Bonnie shrugged "Let's just say he tried to build the gift himself." she then explained as her brother blushed in embarrassment and tried to brush off the soot on his shoulder.

Ash turned to Serena, wearing the dress he recognized from her performance in the Master Class Competition.

"You look nice."

She blushed "Thanks. You too. Are you really going to wear your hat to a wedding though?"

Steven continuing the song. " _We could think about flowers. We could think about cake. We could think about wonderful promises we have the power to make. There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of. But for just one day let's think about love."_

Before she could snatch the hat off his head, Ash turned away and followed Steven to the beach where Amethyst was finishing setting everything up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked up roses." she said as she placed a bouquet of roses on the altar. "Might be a little controversial."

Steven plucked a single rose off the bouquet and held it symbolically.

" _We could all rethink how we feel about Rose. When it comes to Pink and the things that she did in the past, I suppose."_

Amethyst looked depressed at Steven's words. But Ash playfully punched her in the arm, bringing back the old Amethyst smile he was used to seeing.

" _Or we could all feel better! Cause we could think about how, we could think about us, we could think about now!"_

With a newer energy, she tossed the flowers into the ocean without a second thought. "Well if we don't use these, we're gonna need something else!"

"No worries!" Steven assured them. "Peridot's gathering more flowers right now. Ash and I will go get her."

The duo left Amethyst to finish her work on the gazebo and made it to the warp pad, once gain avoiding Pearl's attempts at fixing Ash's hair in the process. And warped back the location that once housed the barn.

Ash felt a small bit of anxiety finally returning to the plot of land that once housed him, and reminded him of how Lapis, Brock and Misty were still gone. It was clear Peridot was thinking the same thing, as she was standing at the edge of the collapsed structure and looking distracted.

"Peridot?" he asked concerned.

She continued to stare. "What if Mewtwo was right? The Diamonds and Team Rocket will eventually come back for us. We're all gonna die!"

Steven took her arm supportively. " _We could think about war, we could think about fighting. We could think about long lost friends we could think about inviting. We could think about the broken gems at the planet's core. Or we can think about the bubble we made so they can't be hurt."_

Ash took over for Steven and spun with Peridot happily. " _They can't be hurt anymore! We can think about joy. We can think about pain. We can think about sunshine. We can think about rain."_

The three made their way back to the warp pad. Once they were all back in the Temple, they were joined by the others and all began to sing together as they moved outside.

" _There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of. But for just one day, let's only think about. Just one day, let's only think about. Just one day let's only think about love!"_

With all the setups completed, the guests all arriving, and the two brides ready. The wedding of Ruby and Sapphire was ready to begin.

* * *

The group stood in silence staring at the two fresh graves in the front yard of Joanna and Dawn's home for Barry and Chili.

Cilan finally stood up to speak a few words. "My brother was one of the most stubborn and hard headed people I ever knew, but he was also one of the most passionate, caring, and determined people I ever knew as well.

Chili's Pansear sat at the edge of his master's grave being comforted by Cilan's Pansage and Cress's Panpour, as did Barry's pokemon which stood sorrowfully. As was tradition, in the event of a pokemon trainer's death with no one else to take them, Barry's pokemon were to be released into the wild. But given Pansear's connection to the family, Cilan agreed to take Chili's only pokemon into his care.

"But he was more than a great gym leader and food connoisseur. He was my brother. And he gave his life to help me and all of us. And although I didn't know Barry that well, I consider him my brother as well. Rest assured, their deaths will be avenged. Goodbye my brothers."

With the "ceremony" over, Meowth finally stood up. "We have a decision to make now. Do we continue to go to Hoenn to get Ash and the Crystal Gems? Or do we change course to Kalos to save Lapis?"

"Obviously, Lapis comes first!" Zoey exclaimed. "If we don't save her soon, Jasper will hurt her, maybe kill her!"

"But at the same time, we can't waste time and allow the invasion to continue. Our only hope is Ash and the Gems." Conway refuted her.

"Why not we do both?" Iris suggested. "I can go to Hoenn on Dragonite, it'll be ten times faster than the balloon. The rest of you can go to Kalos on the balloon since it's closer than Hoenn. I'll bring Ash back and we'll meet you all in Kalos."

"I'd hate to admit it, but the twerp's right. It's not a bad idea." Jessie agreed.

"I'll go with you." Cilan volunteered. "Ash needs his friends. Might as well make this a complete reunion."

Conway approached Iris and gave her a flashdrive. "These are the codes Looker gave me for him to decode. Last message he sent me, he told me the warp pad was completed, he just needed the coordinates."

Iris nodded and took the file.

"I'm coming too." Cynthia announced.

"I thought you'd be more interested in getting Lapis back?" Zoey asked.

"I made her a promise I'd reunite her with Ash. Once we bring the other's back, we'll meet up with you guys."

"I'll go with you to Kalos." Kenny volunteered.

"You've done enough already!" Jessie argued against him. "I think it's best you stay."

"He actually knows where they're taking her Jess." Meowth debated her. "He could be useful."

"Jasper used me to kill them. I'm ready to make everything right."

Iris groaned in annoyance. "We don't have time for this! If we're gonna go, we've gotta go now!" She summoned Dragonite and boarded him, Cilan following. Cynthia looked back at the others one last time before taking off.

"Make sure she's safe." she said in a begging way.

As Zoey nodded in agreeance, Dragonite took off into the sky at an astonishing speed.

* * *

The ceremony was ready. Ash took his place as Sapphire's best man next to Gary, James and Clemont. Opposite them, Pearl, Amethyst, Serena and Bonnie stood as Ruby's bridesmaids. Steven stood at the center as the coordinator with Sapphire. She wore a blue tuxedo. Greg began to play the music.

"You nervous?" he heard Steven ask her.

"I am not." she calmly answered him. But Ash looked to her feet, and saw ice forming around her feet.

Peridot began walking the aisle as the flower girl. Literally throwing flowers at the seated guests. "Flowers for you!" she screamed throwing a flower into Mr. Fryman's face. "Flowers for you!" she screamed again throwing one at Uncle Andy. "Flowers for you!" this time at Vidalia. Once she had "handed out" the flowers, she approached Steven and saluted him sternly. "Wedding commander, all flowers have been deployed!"

"Thanks Peridot." he told her as she took her seat.

With everything complete, Ruby walked down the aisle in her dress.

Steven cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved Gems, humans, lions big and small, pokemon, Onion, we are gathered here today to celebrate Ruby and Sapphire, two of my favorite people who combine into one of my other favorite people. You all probably know her as Garnet. She's their love, given form, now it's your turn to talk about that."

Ruby smiled happily as she prepared to read her vows. "I know this is kind of silly, I mean, we've been together for 5,750 years."

"And eight months."

"I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own, but when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. So I wanna be me, with you, and, and, not even the Diamonds or Team Rocket will come between us! And if they tried, we'll beat them up!" she began to punch and kick at the air in a mock fight, causing the audience to chuckle.

Sapphire prepared her vows now. "Ruby, my future used to look like one, single, obvious stream, unbending til the end of time. In an instant, you pulled me from my destiny, and opened my eye to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest space of will."

Everyone looked at her amazed by the complex vow.

"What I mean is, you changed my life. And then, I changed your life. And now, we change our lives."

"Serena, the rings." Steven requested.

Serena, still aghast at Sapphire's vow, stood holding the rings with a shocked expression.

Amethyst nudged her. "Hey Serena," she whispered "that's your cue."

Snapping out from her daze, Serena approached Steven and handed him the rings.

"Ruby, do you take this gem to have and to hold on this and every other planet in this universe?"

"I do!"

"And Sapphire, do you-"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, I just got excited."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you Garnet!"

Ruby and Sapphire kissed each other happily to a roar of applause from everyone. Sapphire lifted Ruby bridal style and spun around, until Garnet now stood in their place smiling happily.

* * *

Dragonite was considerably faster than any hot air balloon ever could be. They landed as soon as the land of the Hoenn region was in sight, and were now standing in the clearing of another forrest.

"Conway said this guy was in the city up ahead and that he would find us." Cilan explained.

"Chances are there are Homeworld and Team Rocket spies all around the city." Cynthia guessed. "We'd better be on our guard. If we don't know where this guy is, I'd suggest we split up to cover more ground."

"Good idea, Iris and I shall go west, Cynthia, you go east. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes."

Cynthia split off from the other two as they entered the west side of the city limit. A large sign that read "Welcome to Petalburg City" stood in front of them.

"So, Ash really was with this Lapis girl huh?" Iris asked having recently been informed of his relationship.

"That's right. They're having a child together."

Iris looked surprised. "Well, I guess Ash isn't nearly the kid I thought he was." she then decided to finally ask what was bothering her. "How are you holding up about Chili?"

Cilan sighed. "He wanted to help. He did. I'm going to miss him dearly, but-" before he could finish his sentence, he took a deep whiff. "Do you smell that?"

Iris took in a deep breath. "No what?"

"As a connoisseur of all beauty products, I have challenged my pallet to detect the aroma of anything and everything. Including…" he turned around just in time to catch a thrown projectile from the shadows "...roses."

The figure exited the alleyway he was hiding in. He was around their age, handsome, with scraggly, green hair and a purple jacket over his shoulders. At his feet, as a Roserade.

"Roserade, stun spore!" he commanded.

The petal covered pokemon propelled a storm of orange dust directed in their direction.

"Stunfisk, protect!" Cilan's aquatic pokemon, although he knew it to have a type disadvantage, was able to protect against the stun attack.

"Emolga, discharge!" Iris commanded. Her own flying pokemon emerged and launched an electric attack into Roserade.

Then, their surprise, the green haired trainer arched his fist back and tried to attack them personally. Cilan quickly dodged the punch, and Iris used her knack for speed to her advantage. She flipped across the wall behind her, and pinned their attacker to the ground.

"Why are you attacking us? Are you with Team Rocket?" she demanded.

"You mean you're not with Team Rocket?" he asked confused. "But I heard you talking about Ash Ketchum. Only Team Rocket scum have talked about him lately."

"You know Ash Ketchum?" Cilan asked, nodding for Iris to ease her grip on him, which she reluctantly obliged.

"Can't say I know him well, but he's a pal of someone I know. If you're not with Team Rocket, can you get off me then?"

Iris slowly got off him with a distrusting gaze.

"Are you THE_PokemonMaster_12?" Cilan asked.

He looked at him confused. "What? No. name's Drew. Sorry for just attacking you out of nowhere, but I've been around now looking for answers about these missing trainers in the news. That person I know's one of them. Her name's May, she lives in the city and I've been looking for her."

"We're looking for someone too. He goes by-"

Before she could continue to explain, Cynthia came running from the opposite of them. "What happened? I heard a commotion."

Drew looked starstruck at the sight of Cynthia, but she ignored it as she was used to fanboys by now, she had better things to worry about.

"It's nothing, just a little misunderstanding."

A high pitched snickering came from behind them. Everyone turned to see a young boy, short, black hair and a thick set of glasses, on his face was a pleased smirk. "So, our paths finally cross." he told them. "Conway told me you'd come Cynthia."

"Scram kid." Iris told him annoyed "It's dangerous to be out here this late alone."

"But I'm not alone. I've got him." he said pointing at Drew.

The others looked at him confused. Drew looked embarrassed. "This, is Max, May's little brother. I've kind of been taking him out to try and get answers."

Iris smirked "You're a babysitter?"

Max brushed past them and reached out his hand for Cynthia. "Conway told me you'd have the files?"

"Wait, you're THE_PokemonMaster_12?" Cynthia asked.

"In the flesh. Now the files please, we don't have much time as Conway explained. Come on, I'll take you to my home and we can get the warp pad ready."

The young boy lead them a few buildings down to the Petalburg City gym. As soon as Max opened the door, he was struck by an older woman who hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank Arceus, you're alright!" she exclaimed hugging him "I was worried sick!"

"Mom! Not in front of my new friends!"

The door at the end of the room opened, and a man entered. "Max, thank goodness you're back." he then turned his attention to Cynthia. "My sweet Arceus. The Cynthia in my gym."

"You're Norman, gym leader of Petalburg City." she addressed him.

Norman blushed in flattery knowing the famous Cynthia knew who he was. "Yes, I see you've met my son. He said something about saving the world with his friends."

"The warp pads in the gym. Come, let's go!" Max urged them, taking Cynthia by the hand and dragging her to the gym battlefield. Cilan, Iris and Drew not far behind. The entire battlefield had been converted to a crude, non recognizable version of a warp pad. Max plugged the drive into his computer and went to work.

"Man, these were pretty well encrypted. How did you get these again?"

"We blew up Mount Coronet." Cilan answered.

"Cool. Just need to carry this two… and it's done!" the warp pad whirled to life, emitting a rainbow colored light from its corner and a bright light emerged from the center. "Step forward, and it'll warp you to Ash's location."

A feeling of hope filled Cynthia. After so long, something finally seemed to be going correctly. As she stepped onto the warp pad with Cilan and Iris, a light swallowed them.

* * *

With the reception in full swing, Ash and Amethyst had just finished dancing together as he passed her off to Pearl, he joined his friends at the edge of the porch.

"Hey Ash! This wedding is so cute!" Jenny said giving him a hug.

"It's alright." Kevin said trying to play it off nonchalantly. But Ash could tell he was also having a good time.

Gary nudged him all of a sudden and pointed to the dance floor. "Check out casanova." Everyone followed his gaze to see Jamie and Serena slow dancing together on the dance floor. Ash smiled happily seeing Jamie was finally sealing the deal as he leaned in and kissed her. Kevin and Gary both began hooting and hollering at them in celebration. Jamie just rolled his eyes in response and returned to dancing with Serena.

As the guests continued to dance and converse, Ash felt something was wrong despite the happiness that surrounded him. He looked to Garnet who had a similar look on her face. She lead the other Gems into the house, where the warp pad was sparking.

"What's happening?" Connie asked confused.

"Oh great." Peridot said extremely annoyed "Now Clemont and I are gonna have to fix it again!"

"Everyone get down!" Garnet shouted. Everyone headed her warning and covered their eyes. Immediately, a giant, blinding beam of light emitted from the warp pad. As it dissipated, Ash saw three familiar figures standing on the once empty warp pad.

"Cilan, Iris, Cynthia?" he asked as everyone tried to adjust their eyes.

Cynthia ran towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "They've got her Ash. Jasper has her! The invasion has begun!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and worry. But he words struck Ash's heart like a dagger. Jasper had Lapis.

"So much for a honeymoon." Amethyst remarked.


End file.
